June Tierney's Diary
by Owlie Wood
Summary: La plus grosse erreur de mes 15 premières années de vie fut de tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, un Gryffondor jouant divinement bien au Quidditch et qui s'appelle... Pourquoi quand je dis ça on me répond toujours Harry Potter? 0juin 2ère partie - a0
1. Le Pourquoi du Comment

**Note du 23/08/08:**  
Suite aux mises à jour de ce site, il m'est impossible de télécharger des fichiers lourds (au-delà de 30 000). De la même manière, il n'est pas possible d'éditer ceux déjà publiés. Aussi, les signes de séparation des différents paragraphes ont disparu, laissant le texte en un seul bloc (ce qui n'aide pas la lecture).  
J'en suis désolée et dès que le site refonctionnera normalement, ce sera réparé.

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :**  
Ça y est ! Je me lance enfin… Voici donc ma première fic ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé, si vous avez détesté ou encore si vous pensez que mon cas n'est pas totalement désespéré…  
Excusez moi aussi s'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe (pourtant j'aurai fait de mon mieux pour les éradiquer !) ou si la mise en page est assez étrange. Je le confesse : je ne suis pas encore maître du fonctionnement du site.  
Bon, le premier chapitre ne paie pas de mine, normal c'est le prologue. Promis il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain.

**Disclaimer :****  
**Les personnages, les lieux et ce divin sport que l'on nomme Quidditch ne sont pas miens mais appartiennent Mme Rowling (merci m'dame !). En revanche, June, sa famille, ses amis (sauf deux d'entre eux) et l'histoire sortent de mon esprit tordu. Vous vous en rendrez compte vous-même puisque la différence est plutôt flagrante…

* * *

**Eté: Le Pourquoi du Comment**

Bonjour à tous ! Euh… ou plutôt bonjour à toi journal, qui que tu sois. Mince, je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça. A qui doit on s'adresser quand on rédige un journal intime ? A soi-même ? Ça fait un peu prétentieux… Alors à qui ? Personne n'est censé le lire. Il paraît que dans le monde sorcier, certains journaux peuvent répondre, pas le mien. Andy, ma meilleure amie, me l'a acheté dans une librairie moldue. Il y a donc peu de chance pour que cela se produise ! Je sais, je n'ai qu'à m'adresser à un interlocuteur imaginaire que j'appellerai… Journal !

Pathétique façon de commencer mes mémoires !

Je m'appelle June Tierney, j'ai 15 ans et j'ai enfin décidé de commencer un journal. Pourquoi ? Pour plusieurs raisons en fait. La première est parce qu'on m'en a offert un et que ça me paraissait idiot de le laisser moisir sur une étagère. En réalité, c'est surtout parce qu'en septembre je vais rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard et que d'après mon père et mes profs, la cinquième année est capitale dans notre scolarité (passage de BUSE oblige). Donc si pour une obscure raison je ne survivais pas aux BUSE, ce journal resterait comme une marque de mon passage en ce bas monde. Je dois aussi dire que dans mon entourage et mon groupe d'amis, les choses sont en train de changer de façon radicale mais j'en dirais quelques mots plus tard à ce propos…

Est-ce que je suis obligée de me décrire physiquement ? Je suppose que oui… Alors je suis grande, blonde, belle à forte poitrine. J'ai des jambes qui n'en finissent pas et mes cheveux sont plus doux que la soie. Tu trouves ça crédible ? Moi aussi ! Alors pourquoi est ce que les autres ne me croient pas ? En fait je ne suis pas comme ça… Je ne suis ni superbe, ni belle. Je suis juste banale. Des filles comme moi, tu en croises des millions dans la rue. Des sorcières comme moi, il en existe des milliers. Mes jambes sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mes cheveux sont bruns, mi-longs et raides (bonjour l'exclusivité capillaire !). Mes seins… Là remarque je suis contente d'eux! Depuis l'an dernier ils ont décidé d'y mettre du leur et de pousser. Aujourd'hui je peux donc me couper les cheveux aussi courts que je le veux sans prendre le risque de me faire appeler « Jeune homme » (je déteste ma boulangère). Désormais je remplis fièrement un vrai soutien-gorge et pas un soutien-rien (une vraie perte d'argent puisque deux morceaux de scotch auraient suffit à tout maintenir en place).

Durant les vacances, j'habite une petite ville à environs deux heures de Londres, dans un joli pavillon avec ma mère Eleanor Weis, anciennement Tierney. Mon père, William Tierney, vit dans la capitale depuis quelques années. Je suis fille unique donc autant dire que mes parents veillent autant qu'ils le peuvent à mon avenir. Cela peut-être très gonflant par moment je l'avoue…

J'ai toujours su que mon père était un sorcier. Etant reporter à Balai-Magazine, il n'aurait pas pu me le cacher longtemps. J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer faire autre chose et encore moins mener une vie de moldu. Ma mère, elle, est une moldue pure et dure, secrétaire médicale de vocation. Elle m'a confié qu'elle avait eu le choc de sa vie en apprenant le secret de mon père et en le voyant faire ses « tours », comme elle les appelle. Malgré ça, elle l'a épousé et deux ans plus tard, je venais au monde. J'ai donc grandi pendant dix ans avec le secret de mon père. Chaque année en soufflant les bougies de mon gâteau d'anniversaire cinq fois (il paraît que c'est moi qui les rallumait toute seule… mon premier exploit magique ?), j'ai souhaité devenir une sorcière.

Le jour de mes onze ans, mon voeu s'est réalisé. J'ai reçu un hibou m'annonçant que j'étais admise à Poudlard ! Ce fut le hibou qui changea ma vie… et celle de ma famille également. Mes parents ont divorcé par la suite et même s'ils disent le contraire, c'est à cause de moi et de Poudlard. Ma mère avait secrètement espéré que je n' « en » sois pas…

Sinon ma passion dans la vie (comme de nombreux petits sorciers), c'est le Quidditch ! Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours adoré. Mon père affirme que c'est grâce à lui car lorsque je n'étais qu'un fœtus, il lisait les résultats des matchs, collé au ventre de ma mère. Plus tard le seul moyen de me faire dormir était de me lire l'anthologie de l'équipe d'Angleterre lors du mondial de 1968. Les murs de ma chambre sont couverts de posters de mes joueurs et joueuses préférés. Ma mère aime à dire que ma chambre pourrait être celle d'un petit garçon de dix ans. Elle ne comprend pas… Mon équipe favorite est la seule _vraie_ équipe de la Ligue : le club de Flaquemare, le plus ancien du championnat et le premier dans mon cœur ! Ce n'est pas toujours facile à Poudlard de suivre les rencontres mais je ne suis pas la seule à guetter l'arrivée du courrier les lendemains de matchs ! Grâce au travail de mon père, j'ai la chance de pouvoir assister une fois par an à un match, toujours pendant les vacances (ce qui réduit énormément le choix).

Voilà en gros à quoi ressemble ma vie : Poudlard, les cours, le Quidditch et puis… C'est triste à dire, mais il y a lui.

**oOo**

Le soir de mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai tout de suite été impressionnée par tout ce monde. Imaginez que, nous les premières années, nous n'avions que 11 ans… La Cérémonie de la Répartition est un moment terrifiant à vivre. Appelé un par un par ordre alphabétique, chacun de nous devait poser sur sa tête le Choixpeau Magique pour connaître sa future maison. Je savais que mon père était allé à Serdaigle.

— Quelle que soit la maison où tu ailles, m'avait-il dit d'un ton rassurant, tout ira bien. Mais c'est vrai que si tu pouvais éviter Serpentard…

Peut-être était ce à cause d'un a priori, mais lorsque je me suis tournée vers la table des Serpentards, je les ai trouvés effrayants.

Quand le professeur MacGonagall m'a appelé, je me suis dirigée vers elle en tremblant.

— Hum… je vois, a fait une voix dans ma tête que j'ai supposé être celle du Choixpeau.

Il a alors crié « Gryffondor ». Je suis allée m'asseoir sous les encouragements de mes désormais nouveaux camarades, bientôt rejointe par un grand rouquin.

Bien qu'angoissée par la journée du lendemain, j'ai réussi à m'endormir cette nuit-là. Nous étions trois dans notre dortoir. Il y avait Dorys Cleath (très dur à répéter très vite plusieurs fois de suite), une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs ondulés et toujours avec un petit air supérieur, et Andy Benton, une moldue blonde avec une coupe de cheveux au carré.

Le lendemain, notre premier cours était un cours de Botanique. Nous, premières années de Gryffondor, nous sommes donc dirigés vers les serres.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ? m'a demandé Andy en montrant du doigt le badge de Flaquemare accroché à ma robe.

— Quoi ça ? Ce sont les couleurs de mon club de Quidditch préféré, ai-je répondu fièrement, le club de Flaquemare…

Andy m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds et j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle n'avait pas compris de quoi je parlais. Pauvres Moldus… Mais avant que je ne puisse lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, le garçon qui marchait devant nous s'est brutalement arrêté. Comme je ne regardais pas devant moi, je l'ai percuté de plein fouet.

— Hé ! ai-je commencé à protester.

Le garçon m'a regardée avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— Flaquemare, a-t-il répété.

Je n'aimais pas son ton. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était grand, costaud, avec ses cheveux bruns courts et ses petits yeux marrons qu'il pouvait se permettre de nous, de _me_ parler sur ce ton !

— Quoi Flaquemare ? ai-je fait agacée.

— Oh rien, a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules mais toujours avec son air moqueur. Tu es vraiment fan de Flaquemare ?

— Je ne suis pas _fan_, ai-je corrigé vexée. Je suis une supportrice du club, une des plus fidèles certainement.

Il s'est alors mis à rire.

— Les joueurs de Flaquemare sont nuls, a-t-il déclaré. Tu me corrigeras si je me trompe mais ils ont fini 7ème du championnat la saison dernière.

— Et je suppose que ton club à toi est bien meilleur, ai-je répliqué. Laisse moi deviner… Tu ne supportes certainement que les équipes qui gagnent, c'est ça ? Voyons… Tu dois être fan des Montrose Magpies.

Le garçon eut l'air profondément outré. J'ai alors affiché un sourire triomphant.

— Moi, je suis un supporter des Caerphilly Catapults, a-t-il répondu en se rengorgeant.

Ce fut à mon tour d'éclater de rire.

— Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu te moques, ai-je fait. Le palmarès de Flaquemare est plus important que celui des Catapults.

— Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! a-t-il dit d'un air mauvais. Deux victoires en Coupe d'Europe en plus de neuf siècles d'existence… Quel exploit !

— Les Catapults ont fini 6ème avec à peine 20 points d'avance sur Flaquemare, ai-je répliqué. Si mon club est mauvais, le tien n'est pas mieux !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un s'est raclé la gorge. J'ai alors réalisé que nous étions les deux seuls élèves encore dehors. Chourave, le professeur de Botanique, se tenait à la porte, les poings sur les hanches.

— Nous pourrions peut-être commencer ? nous a-t-elle alors dit.

Après m'être excusée, je suis allée m'asseoir à coté d'Andy. Je n'en revenais pas! J'avais réussi à me faire remarquer dès le premier jour à cause d'un stupide supporter des Catapults. Pour couronner le tout, il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi.

— Bien, a dit Chourave. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Chourave et je serais chargé de vous enseigner la Botanique durant votre scolarité. Pour votre première année, les cours se dérouleront exclusivement dans cette serre et…

— Au fait... m'a dit le garçon à mi-voix.

Il m'a regardée avec un grand sourire et m'a tendu la main.

— Olivier Dubois, m'a-t-il dit alors que, surprise je la lui serrais. Enchanté!

Puis il s'est retourné pour écouter le professeur qui continuait à se présenter.

**oOo**

Et depuis cinq ans désormais, Olivier est mon meilleur ami. Mon père dit souvent qu'une amitié basée sur le Quidditch ne peut être que destinée à durer. Pour l'instant, il a dit vrai.

Chaque été, je vais passer une semaine chez Olivier, ce qui est pour moi une immersion totale dans le monde des sorciers. Ensuite, c'est au tour d'Olivier de venir passer une semaine dans le monde moldu. Nous nous arrangeons également pour faire en sorte d'aller voir ensemble un match de la Ligue pendant les vacances d'été. Mon père nous trouve toujours des places.

L'an dernier, le hasard du calendrier a fait que nous avons pu assister au match des Catapults contre Flaquemare. Olivier arborait les couleurs de son club et moi celles du mien. Maquillés et surexcités, nous sommes entrés dans le stade. Le photographe du _Quidditch du Dimanche_ nous a pris en photo pour illustrer un match qui devait se placer sous le signe du respect et du fair-play.

En général les supporters de chaque équipe sont censés être séparés dans des tribunes différentes mais nos mères respectives exigent que nos places soient cote à cote, condition sine qua non pour assister à un match. J'ai tenté en vain d'initier ma mère à la beauté de ce sport, en lui faisant notamment lire _Le Quidditch à travers les Ages._ Elle a apprécié que ce soit un sport mixte mais elle n'a principalement retenu que la violence du jeu qui concerne les joueurs aussi bien que les balles. Elle m'autorise à aller au match uniquement si Olivier est avec moi et si un adulte nous accompagne (donc si on te demande, nous sommes _toujours_ accompagné d'un adulte). Je suis aussi interdite de rencontre Appelby Arrows/Frelons de Wimbourne. Cette foi-ci, c'est mon père qui a posé l'interdiction.

Pour en revenir à la photo, je rigole toujours autant en la voyant parce que, bien sûr, elle a été prise avant le match et donne vraiment cette impression de fraternité autour du sport. Pour l'anecdote, Flaquemare a perdu au bout de trois heures de jeu. Olivier a donc passé la journée entière à chanter l'hymne des Catapults alors que je ne lui ai plus dit un mot de la journée. C'est la règle ! Le perdant doit supporter pendant une journée les moqueries de l'autre, sans broncher. C'est comme ça…

Tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai un problème : je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami.

Je reconnais que pour le reste du monde, il y a pire. Mais pour moi, c'est le pire.

Je m'en suis rendue compte au cours de ma 4ème année. Olivier venait d'être nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Nous étions tous fous de joie pour lui. A cause de ça, il s'est retrouvé auréolé d'un charisme incroyable auprès des filles. Olivier a toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine même si au départ, ce n'était qu'avec des 1ères années. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt charmant…Brad Pitt, lui, est canon mais pas Olivier. Non là, je suis vache avec lui. Olivier est mignon et … Oh non, je te l'avais dit : je suis atteinte. Je viens de le faire passer de charmant à mignon en l'espace de deux lignes.  
Voilà que maintenant je le trouve mignon en plus!

Puisqu'à présent il était capitaine de l'équipe, des filles de toute l'école venaient lui baver dessus. Je n'étais pas jalouse, dans le sens où je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place de celle qui serait choisie, mais je dois avouer que cela m'agaçait. Sean Hataway, un compagnon de dortoir d'Oliver, en était malade de le voir être autant sollicité! Finalement, Olivier est sorti avec une Serdaigle de 5ème année, Mélanie Otto, une assez jolie fille.

A chaque fois qu'Olivier est avec une fille, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la plaindre. Il est tout de même capable de la planter à tout moment parce qu'il aura pensé à une nouvelle stratégie, à un nouveau déplacement ou à toutes autres choses ayant trait au Quidditch. C'est cruel à dire mais Olivier finit toujours par laisser tomber ses copines parce qu'elles l'encombrent ou parce qu'elles ont fait l'erreur de sous-estimer sa passion pour le Quidditch. Au bout de trois mois, Mélanie lui a fait une scène parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas assez à elle. Entre elle et le Quidditch, Olivier n'a pas hésité. J'ai eu de la peine malgré tout pour elle.

En fait, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi quand Mélanie est venu me voir à propos de l'anniversaire d'Olivier (le 15 mars). J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Dorys, ce qui m'étonne encore d'ailleurs. Mélanie s'est assise en face de moi.

— Je voudrais offrir un cadeau à Olivier pour son anniversaire, m'a-t-elle dit. Comme tu es sa meilleure amie, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider.

Elle m'a regardée d'un air suppliant. Bien sûr, je savais déjà ce qui ferait plaisir à Olivier. L'été précédent, il m'avait montré la paire de gants qu'il voulait s'acheter et depuis quelques temps, il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre des siens et les accusaient d'être responsable du fait qu'il prenne des buts.  
Oui, Dubois est mauvaise foi…  
Bizarrement, à cet instant, une petite voix a répondu à Mélanie _« Tu peux toujours courir ma vieille ! »_. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir pensé ça et j'ai aussitôt eu peur de l'avoir dit à voix haute. A voir la façon dont Mélanie me regardait, ce n'était heureusement pas le cas. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire, à croire que je refusais qu'elle fasse plaisir à Olivier. Horrifiée par ce nouveau sentiment, je me suis empressée de lui parler des gants. Quand elle est partie toute contente, Dorys a posé sur la table le livre qu'elle faisait semblant de lire, en soupirant.

— Pourquoi tu le lui as dit ? m'a-t-elle demandé. Tu veux vraiment que ça marche entre eux ?

— Bien sûr, me suis-je écriée réalisant avec horreur que je rougissais. Pourquoi ?

— Je pensais que… Oh et puis de toutes façons, vous êtes trop nuls, a-t-elle dit en reprenant sa lecture.

Oui, c'est un fait : Dorys ne nous comprend pas. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle évite de rester avec nous.

Olivier a mal prit le fait qu'on lui offre des gants. Cela sous-entendait pour lui qu'il avait les mains percées. En même temps, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus…

Bref, après l'incident des gants, j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait. Depuis je suis arrivée à la conclusion que je tombais amoureuse d'Olivier.

Quand il est arrivé à la maison cet été, j'ai bien cru mourir. En trois semaines, il avait encore grandi et s'était élargi. Il arborait également un beau bronzage. Je crois que je suis restée quelques secondes figée bêtement sur le pas de la porte quand je l'ai vu. Je n'y ai plus pensé par la suite, heureusement d'ailleurs! Imagine un instant que je me mette à rougir à chaque fois qu'il me parle ou qu'il me frôle, que je me comporte comme une 1ère année en fait. Il m'a manqué quand il est parti. Mes autres amis me manquent aussi. Normal : je vis avec eux toute l'année. Mais lui plus que les autres. Je dois avouer que le revoir est l'un des seuls points positifs que je vois à ma rentrée en 5ème année.

Je viens de relire ce que j'ai écris jusque là… J'ai vraiment un gros problème.

* * *

Voilà, vous êtes donc arrivé à la fin du chapitre 0 du _June Tierney's Diary_. Le commandant de bord espère que la lecture vous fut plaisante et qu'il aura le plaisir de vous revoir bientôt sur nos lignes. Notre prochaine escale s'appellera « Septembre : le nouvel Attrapeur ». N'oubliez pas avant de quitter l'appareil de détacher votre ceinture et de laisser une petite review!

A bientôt

Owlie Wood


	2. Septembre: Le nouvel Attrapeur

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :****  
**5 reviews… Vous imaginez ! 5 reviews ! A l'heure où je reprends ma plume (ou plutôt mon clavier en fait), 5 personnes m'ont laissé un petit mot gentil. Délire… C'est vrai que je redoutais un peu la sanction du jury. On a beau se dire que c'est pas important, que ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on écrit, que même si les gens détestent on continuera d'écrire contre vents et marées, je sais pas si ça m'aurais vraiment fait plaisir que les gens détestent ou pire ignorent la fic… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait cet effet là. Sans mentir, j'ai été de bonne humeur toute la semaine ! J'ai compris tout le bien que cela fait d'avoir une petite review alors c'est promis dorénavant j'en laisserai plus ! En même temps, je stresse maintenant !  
Au fait merci docteur gribouille d'avoir été mon premier avis (j'espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier) et merci à tsuunami de m'avoir dit signaler que je n'acceptais pas les reviews anonymes. J'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir décoché la petite case. Ce n'est plus un secret, je suis une bille en informatique. J'ai probablement pas du sauvegarder les changements.  
Voici un chapitre assez Quidditch qui s'annonce. Vous l'aurez compris, cela correspond au premier mois passé à Poudlard par Harry, d'où certains éléments qui se recoupent !

**Disclaimer :****  
**Les personnages, les lieux et ce divin sport que l'on nomme Quidditch ne sont pas miens mais appartiennent à Mme Rowling (merci m'dame !). En revanche, June, sa famille, ses amis (sauf deux d'entre eux) et l'histoire sortent de mon esprit tordu. Vous vous en rendrez compte vous-même puisque la différence est plutôt flagrante…

Au fait, la petite citation du début n'a rien à voir avec le contenu du chapitre. Un peu, puisque tous les persos sont à Gryffondor, la maison du Courage. C'est surtout parce que je la trouvais drôle.

* * *

« Le courage, c'est de traverser nu un village de cannibales »

L.L. Levinson

* * *

**Septembre : le nouvel Attrapeur **

1er Septembre, 10h57, je pénètre dans la gare de King's Cross. En réalité, une furie pénètre dans la gare. Je me suis mise à courir comme une folle vers la voie 9 ¾, slalomant avec brio avec mon chariot et ma malle entre les moldus, leurs bagages, leurs enfants et leurs chiens, évitant à chaque fois de justesse la collision. A croire que tous les gens dans la gare s'étaient dits : « Tiens, il est 10h58, si on se mettait tous au milieu du chemin pour empêcher les gens pressés de circuler ! ».

Tout ça, c'est à cause d'Edouard Marconi, le nouveau fiancé de ma mère… Il paraît qu'ils se sont rencontrés l'été dernier au cabinet médical. Depuis c'est le fol amour. Elle me l'a annoncé en octobre, présenté à Noël et en mars, il venait habiter chez nous. Je ne le déteste pas encore (disons que je ne l'aime pas non plus). Edouard travaille aux impôts (si si, c'est vrai !) et d'après lui, sa vie était morne et terne avant de rencontrer ma mère. Sur ce point, je veux bien le croire… Et depuis que je suis entrée dans sa vie (parce que oui, Mme Weis avait une fille) et qu'il a rencontré mon père, sa vie a pris une tournure qu'il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Tant pis pour lui, s'il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à s'en aller. Ma mère peut trouver mille fois mieux…

Môssieur Edouard pensait donc que nous aurions tout notre temps pour trouver une place de parking et attraper mon fameux train. A croire qu'il n'a jamais du mettre un pied dans Londres le 1er septembre au matin ! Pressée par le temps, je n'ai pas pris toutes mes précautions en franchissant la barrière magique. Avec un peu de chance, le moldu qui m'a vue traverser les murs arrêtera l'alcool le matin après ça. Une fois arrivée sur le quai, le contrôleur m'a vue et m'a demandé de monter en vitesse dans le premier wagon. Le train a pu partir et après un bref signe de main à ma mère, je suis partie en quête d'un endroit où m'asseoir. Les compartiments semblaient tous pleins à craquer : l'un de premières années (les pauvres, ils avaient l'air tout perdus…), l'autre de Serpentards (beurk, à éviter de bon matin)

— June, par ici ! a fait une voix féminine depuis le fond du couloir.

J'ai levé les yeux et ai vu Andy qui me faisait de grands signes. Je me suis frayée un chemin jusqu'à elle, ballottée par les secousses du train. Dans son compartiment s'étaient réuni notre petite bande : Dorys (qui ne semblait pas du tout heureuse d'être là pour changer…), Sean et bien sûr Olivier. Epuisée par ma course dans la gare, je me suis effondrée sur la banquette près de la fenêtre.

— Un jour tu rateras ton train, m'a dit Andy.

— Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré être à l'heure, ai-je répondu. C'est la faute à Edouard, le nouveau fiancé de ma mère.

— Ça y est ? a fait Dorys avec une grimace. Elle s'est remise avec quelqu'un ?

— Malheureusement, ai-je soupiré. Un moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyeux. Demandez à Olivier. Il a eu l'immense honneur de faire sa connaissance cet été.

Pendant une semaine qui restera ancré dans les mémoires, Olivier et Edouard Marconi ont du cohabiter sous le même toit. La rencontre de deux mondes…

— C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec des gens comme… _nous_, a dit Olivier qui semblait essayer de chercher des excuse à Edouard.

— Pourtant ma mère l'avait préparé avant que je ne rentre. Il n'a pas du apprécier que l'on parle autant de Quidditch, ai-je ajouté en rigolant.

— A ce propos, a continué Andy moqueuse, quelle est ta nouvelle "stratégie" cette année Olivier ?

Il s'est redressé fièrement sur son fauteuil. Pour l'avoir entendu tout l'été, je n'avais pas franchement envie que cela se reproduise _encore_ une fois. Connaissant Andy et l'intérêt moyen qu'elle porte au sport, je me suis permise d'intervenir.

— Tu veux réellement le savoir ? ai-je demandé d'un ton moqueur.

Olivier m'a regardée de travers puis s'est tourné vers Andy pour lui répondre.

— Pour tout t'avouer, je préfère garder ma stratégie secrète jusqu'à ce que j'aie une équipe complète.

— C'est vrai qu'il te manque des joueurs, s'est rappelé Sean.

— Garrison et Findley sont partis en juin dernier. Je suis donc obligé de trouver un nouvel Attrapeur et un autre Poursuiveur.

— Tu pourrais titulariser la petite Spinnet, a signalé Dorys plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine. Elle avait fait plutôt bonne impression l'an dernier contre Serdaigle.

Je l'ai regardée bouche bée. Difficile de croire que cette fille qui semble plus intéressée par la vie sentimentale du bassiste des Bizarr's Sisters que par le sport puisse donner de bons conseils… Olivier, lui aussi surpris, mis quelques secondes à s'en remettre.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, a-t-il conclu, tous ceux qui voudront faire parti de l'équipe auront obligatoirement à passer les essais.

Sean a fait mine de réfléchir un instant.

— Je vais peut-être m'inscrire cette année, a-t-il finalement lâché.

Les rires fusèrent dans le compartiment.

— Et tu feras ça bien sûr pour l'amour du sport, ai-je répondu moqueuse sachant pertinemment que si Sean voulait entrer dans l'équipe, c'était uniquement pour avoir autant de succès que son meilleur ami.

— En plus, tu vises comme un gnome, a ajouté Dorys pour l'achever.

Sean s'est mis à bouder et pour apaiser les tensions, Andy a cru bon de faire tout un speech sur la 5ème année et les BUSE. Tellement efficace que ma jauge de stress qui va de 0 à 10 est passée de 0 à 4 en moins de cinq minutes.

— Au fait, ai-je demandé en réalisant soudainement quelque chose à propos de la 5ème année, vous savez qui a été nommé préfet ?

— Chez les filles, c'est Dorothy Mac Donald, a répondu Andy.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour cacher ma déception. Andy aurait fait une préfète parfaite. Dorothy est sympa mais tellement à coté de la plaque et garce par moment.

— Et chez les garçons…, a-t-elle continué.

Elle s'est tue et s'est tourné vers les garçons qui avaient tous les deux des mines graves.

— A ton avis ? m'a lancé Sean désespéré.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

— _Percy_ ? C'est vrai ? Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Il le mérite vraiment…

Bizarrement, Olivier et Sean ne semblaient pas de mon avis.

— Vivre chaque jour dans me même dortoir que Mr Moralité, c'est un calvaire, a ronchonné Olivier. Mais si en plus il a la possibilité de nous ôter des points.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils n'aiment pas Percy. C'est un garçon gentil, droit et intelligent. Il faut reconnaître qu'il est très à cheval sur le règlement et que le poste de préfet lui convient à merveille. Plus jeune, Percy n'était pas aussi coincé. C'est quand Fred et George sont arrivés qu'il a changé. Face à eux, Percy paraît nettement moins sympathique. Je l'aime bien malgré tout, il me fait rire.

— Il sera certainement plus indulgent avec les gens de sa maison, ai-je dit.

Olivier a eu un petit rire moqueur.

— C'est ce que tu crois, a soupiré Sean.

— Moi, en même temps, du moment que Flint n'est pas préfet… dit Olivier en se calant un peu mieux sur son siège.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas parlé ! Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, est l'ennemi juré d'Olivier depuis qu'ils ont respectivement intégré leurs équipes. Les maux d'Olivier, quels qu'ils soient, n'ont qu'une seul et même cause: Flint.

Nous avons eu de la visite en début d'après-midi, peu après le passage du chariot de friandises. Notre grand jeu quand nous voyageons tous ensemble consiste à avaler à tour de rôle une Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue et à voir celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps.

Au moment où une dragée au raifort allait avoir raison de Sean, Patch est entré. En 5ème année à Poufsouffle, Patch reste très souvent avec nous, aussi le considère-t-on un peu comme un Gryffondor d'adoption. En réalité Patch est indien et s'appelle Vinshejit Pashmindegarha. Comme il en avait assez qu'on écorche son nom à chaque fois, il a gentiment accepté qu'on le surnomme Patch. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre 2ème année, cours de Botanique en commun obligent.

En voyant Patch dans l'embrasure de la porte, Andy s'est aussitôt écriée :

— Mais tu es… préfet !

A mon tour, j'ai porté mon regard sur l'insigne qu'arborait Patch sur sa poitrine. C'était un chois étonnant qu'avait fait Dumbledore. Patch, bien que prévenant et serviable, avait plutôt tendance à être insouciant et à se laisser entraîner dans les mauvais coups.

— Félicitations, lui dit Olivier.

Sean, lui, a eu une quinte de toux qui ressemblait étrangement à un « traître ». Patch s'est laissé tomber sur la banquette à coté de Dorys.

— On vient d'avoir une réunion pour expliquer aux nouveaux préfets notre rôle, a-t-il déclaré. C'était d'un ennui… Là, on est censé patrouiller dans le train pour vérifier que tout se passe bien.

Sentant nos regards sur lui, il s'expliqua.

— Oui, bon là je me repose. Vous savez, c'est fatigant les responsabilités.

— Penny aussi est préfète ? ai-je demandé.

— Penny ? Ah oui, Deauclaire…, a fait Patch en réfléchissant. Oui, elle est préfète à Serdaigle.

J'étais contente pour elle. Dorys et elle habitent le même village. Quant à moi, je me suis liée d'amitié avec elle en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Comme quoi, nettoyer la crasse de ces bestioles rapproche les gens. Pénélope est vraiment quelqu'un de très brillant (elle est à Serdaigle de touts façons).

— Vous ne connaissez pas la rumeur ? a fait Patch d'un ton mystérieux. Devinez qui va à Poudlard cette année ? Hein… Alors ? HARRY POTTER !

Je suis restée sans voix. Harry Potter, non pas possible… Et pourtant, après un rapide calcul, oui, cela faisait 11 ans qu'il avait défait Tu-Sais-Qui. J'avais 4 ans à cette époque, l'age auquel on commence à se faire des souvenirs. Ceux que j'ai de ces années là ne sont pas très bons. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, notre famille n'a pas été épargnée par la guerre. Je crois que notre promotion doit être une des dernières qui aura de vrais souvenirs de cette triste période. Et là, Potter, notre héros à tous, entrait enfin à Poudlard. Une espèce de frénésie s'est emparé de chacun de nous.

— Tu l'as vu ? demanda Sean surexcité.

— Et sa cicatrice ?

— Il est comment ?

— Du calme, du calme, a fait Patch. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Mais je compte me mettre à sa recherche très bientôt.

— Laissez-le ce pauvre garçon !

C'était Olivier qui venait de dire ça. Je me suis tournée vers lui un peu étonnée.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'il doit être assez nerveux comme ça ? Tout le monde doit le dévisager partout où il va. Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, vous pourriez au moins le laisser tranquille. C'est déjà assez dur de débarquer pour la première fois à l'école, sans qu'en plus tous les guignols de ce train viennent vous observer comme une bête de foire. Ne lui mettez pas la pression… Tiens, moi c'est quelque chose que je ne ferai jamais.

Il avait raison. Je lui ai souri. Tant de sagesse m'étonnait tout de même de sa part.

— Moi, j'y vais quand même, a claironné Patch joignant le geste à la parole.

Une heure après, alors que nous étions en train de nous revêtir de nos robes, Percy est entré dans notre compartiment.

— Félicitations, lui ai-je lancé.

Un brin moqueur, nous avons improvisé une mini ola en son honneur. Heureusement, il n'a pas eu l'air de mal le prendre.

— Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu dans le train ? a-t-il annoncé tout fier de nous apprendre quelque chose.

— Harry Potter, avons-nous dit tous les quatre d'une même voix.

La tête de Percy à cet instant était indescriptible. Il fallait le voir… Rien que d'y repenser, j'en ris encore…

**oOo**

Le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard à la tombée de la nuit.

— Enfin de retour ! s'écria Sean en inspirant profondément l'air frais de la nuit naissante.

A peine descendue sur le quai, j'ai aperçu l'immense silhouette de Hagrid surplombant le troupeau des nouvelles années. Difficile de croire que le petit Potter était parmi eux. J'ai cherché des yeux une tignasse rousse : Percy m'avait confié que son jeune frère Ronald entrait lui aussi à Poudlard.

— June, tu viens ou tu préfères traverser le lac avec eux ? m'a lancé Olivier depuis les voitures qui nous conduisent jusqu'à Poudlard.

J'ai longtemps cru qu'elles se déplaçaient par magie. Mais figure toi que l'an dernier, un 7ème année nous a raconté que les chevaux qui tiraient les carrosses n'étaient visibles que pour ceux qui avaient vu la Mort. Je n'ai pas compris s'il fallait voir le Spectre de la mort ou juste quelqu'un mourir… J'ai cru qu'il se moquait de nous et de notre air certainement un peu candide mais Dorys m'a dit qu'elle les voyait. Je n'ai jamais osé lui en reparler. Après tout, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est si distante. L'image que je me fais de ces créatures est certainement loin de la réalité mais leur présence me glace le sang. Je fus prise d'un frisson en entrant dans le carrosse. Il était occupé par Patch et un autre garçon que je ne connaissais pas avec de longs cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient sur le visage et qui, selon moi, lui donnait l'air d'un spectre. Olivier est monté à son tour et a claqué la porte.

— Désolé, c'est complet, a-t-il fait à un élève qui s'approchait.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, désespérée par son attitude de gamin.

— Quoi ? a-t-il dit pour sa défense. C'était un Serpentard !

Je me suis abstenue de répondre. La conversation s'est tout naturellement reportée sur le Quidditch et Patch nous raconta la rencontre Magpies/Tornados de la semaine dernière à laquelle il avait assisté.  
Le carrosse s'est arrêté et nous nous sommes précipités dans le Hall. Un caquètement nous est alors parvenu.

— Peeves, ai-je marmonné.

Il y a deux ans l'esprit frappeur avait eu la merveilleuse idée de fêter le retour des élèves au château en leur jetant du haut de l'escalier tout un stock de livres qu'il avait réussi à piquer à la bibliothèque. De peur d'être de nouveau la cible de tirs balistiques, les élèves se sont pressés de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. J'ai rejoint Andy qui était déjà installée.

— Manger, ai-je fait en me laissant tomber sur le banc.

— Pas de nouveau prof cette année, m'a répondu Andy. Apparemment Brûlepot a rempilé pour une année…

J'ai regardé notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le vieil homme arrivait au bout de sa carrière et il gardait constamment ses mains bandées à cause de brûlures, de morsures et toutes autres de marques d'affection des bestioles que nous sommes censés étudier. Il nous avait pourtant affirmé que s'en était fini pour lui et que désormais les seules créatures qu'il accepterait de voir devraient toutes être mortes et dans son assiette.

— Rogue aussi est toujours là, a ronchonné Olivier en s'asseyant à coté de moi. On va encore s'amuser cette année !

Le professeur Rogue est le maître des Potions à Poudlard. Il est très exigeant avec ses élèves en général et avec les Gryffondors en particulier. Exigeant n'est pas le terme exact. Rogue est le directeur de Serpentard. Aussi dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il pénalise les Gryffondors. Bien sûr, il a toujours une bonne raison pour ça. Avec le temps, on s'y fait… Rogue s'en prend surtout aux joueurs de notre équipe dans le but de le déstabiliser. Olivier étant le capitaine, il est devenu depuis l'an dernier sa cible favorite pendant les cours de Potions.

— Qu'il me mette en retenue ou qu'il m'enlève des points, a continué Olivier, je m'en moque. Mais il n'a pas à faire de remarque sur notre façon de jouer au Quidditch.

— Ne te prend pas la tête, répondit Sean qui nous avait rejoint entre temps. Dis toi que c'est la dernière année ou tu l'auras.

A partir de la 6ème année, les élèves ont le droit d'abandonner certains de nos cours. J'avoue que pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune idée. Il n'existe pas vraiment de parcours pour se faire une place dans le monde du Quidditch, surtout quand on ne joue pas.  
Cette perspective rendit à Olivier son sourire, et par un mimétisme agaçant le mien aussi.

Le professeur Flitwick tapa trois petits coups sur son verre pour obtenir le silence. Peu après les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand et le professeur Mac Gonagall entra, suivie des 1ères années. Les yeux de tous les élèves se braquèrent sur eux.

— Ça y est ! J'ai repéré le petit Weasley, ai-je dit à voix basse à Olivier alors que qu'un grand rouquin passait devant nous.

— Pas possible... se moqua-t-il.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition commença par la chanson du Choixpeau magique.

— Pas mal, s'est écrié Andy alors que toute la salle a applaudi la fin de la chanson. Je préférais quand même celle de l'an dernier…

Les choses sont tout de suite devenues sérieuses. Mac Gonagall a commencé à appeler les 1ères années un à un.

— Il ferait un bon Poursuiveur celui-là, m'a dit Olivier alors que Terry Boot était appelé sous le Choixpeau. Ah, dommage ! Serdaigle…

— Tu ne veux pas les considérer comme des personnes plutôt que comme des joueurs ! s'est indignée Dorys non loin de là.

Olivier haussa les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire doucement.

— Regarde celui-là, lui ai-je dit en désignant le petit bonhomme à la tignasse brune qui s'avançait à son tour.

Quand le Choix peau magique l'a envoyé à Serpentard, je ne pus retenir un petit cri de dégoût. Le professeur Mac Gonagall finit par prononcer le nom tant attendu : « Harry Potter ». Le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé en nous l'envoyant ! La table entière s'est levée pour l'accueillir. Avec une ovation aussi chaleureuse, Potter avait de quoi se sentir soulagé. Dorénavant, je sais que taper du poing aussi fort sur la table est une mauvaise idée. Les rougeurs ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en aller.

— C'était une bonne Répartition, a dit Andy la bouche pleine lorsque les plats apparurent sur les tables. Les petits ont l'air plutôt bien.

— Je me demande comment font tous les Weasley pour aller à Gryffondor, continua Sean. C'est le sixième là !

— Je crois que Percy a encore une sœur, ai-je expliqué. Normalement, elle devrait venir l'an prochain.

Olivier m'a observée un moment pensif.

— Comment fais-tu pour t'intéresser à ce que dit Percy ? a-t-il ricané.

Par chance, Percy ne l'a pas entendu. Il mangeait en bout de table avec les 1ères années. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, jusque là avec eux a glissé près de nous.

— Bonsoir Sir Nicholas, a dit Andy.

Nick adore qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

— Oh bonsoir à vous quatre. Alors que pensez-vous de nos nouvelles recrues ? a-t-il fait en jetant un regard aux petits nouveaux.

— Ils ont l'air bien, répondit Sean peu convaincu.

— Nous _devons_ gagner la Coupe cette année, a soupiré Nick. Cela suffit à présent. Je compte sur vous, Mr Dubois. En remportant la coupe de Quidditch, nous remporterons la Coupe des quatre Maisons. C'est mathématique…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sir Nicholas, a répondu Dubois. Ma stratégie est au point cette année.

Il m'a envoyé un clin d'œil discret. On a passé des semaines à la mettre au point cette stratégie. Alors, oui ! Elle pouvait l'être ! Rester simplement à trouver les joueurs manquants.

— Au pire Andy et Percy rattraperont l'écart des points en faisant marcher leurs cerveaux, a déclaré Sean en se resservant du steak.

Il n'avait pas tort. Percy et Andy étaient les deux Gryffondors les plus sérieux et les plus travailleurs de leur promotion. Je pense même qu'ils rivalisent avec les Serdaigles à ce niveau là. Rassuré, Nick se laissa glisser vers d'autres élèves de la maison.

— Alors tu as vu des joueurs potentiels chez les Gryffondors ? ai-je demandé à Olivier alors que Sean et Andy s'étaient lancés dans une discussion à propos des cours.

— Parmi les premières années ? Non, pas encore… Ils ont un an pour s'étoffer et montrer de quoi ils sont capables.

— Tu n'auras pas de mal à constituer une équipe de réserve, ai-je fait en les observant un peu mieux. Il faudra les surveiller.

En disant ça, je me suis tournée vers Olivier et j'ai vu qu'il me regardait en souriant. Mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je crois que ça s'appelle un spasme. Par chance, il n'a rien remarqué et s'est resservi du jus de citrouilles. On devrait interdire aux gens de sourire comme ça. Ou alors, juste à lui… Comment veux-tu autrement que je fasse comme si de rien était ?

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore nous a rappelé les règles de l'école et interdit l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage (« De toutes façons, il n'y a rien là-bas », nous expliqua Sean). Après avoir repris tous en cœur l'hymne de l'école, le directeur nous a gentiment mis à la porte.

— Choisissez maintenant, a dit Andy bousculée dans le Hall alors que les préfets de chaque maison appeler les 1ères années à les suivre. Soit on monte avant, soit on attend qu'ils soient tous partis.

La décision s'est prise d'elle-même puisque la colonne de Gryffondor menée par Percy s'était mise en marche.

Dix minutes après, nous prenions le chemin de la Tour. De temps à autres des cris nous parvenaient sans pour autant nous affoler. Quelques petits malchanceux avaient du croiser le chemin de Peeves. Arrivés devant la Grosse Dame, j'ai réalisé que j'ignorais le mot de passe. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs… Dorys est alors venue à notre secours.

— _Caput Draconis_, a-t-elle dit et le tableau a pivoté. Vous auriez pu y penser avant !

— Et gâcher une occasion d'entendre ta belle voix ? a répondu Sean.

Dorys l'a foudroyé du regard avant de monter dans notre dortoir.

— Elle m'adore, a déclaré Sean ravi.

Personnellement, je me sentais trop fatiguée pour le contredire. Après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit, Andy et moi avons retrouvé notre bon vieux dortoir où nous attendaient déjà nos affaires.

Avant de m'endormir ce soir-là, j'ai repensé à Maman et à Edouard. Lui, je ne le reverrais pas avant un très long moment ! Peut-être même qu'à mon retour il aura disparu. C'est sur cette joyeuse pensée que je me suis effondrée.

**oOoOo**

La distribution de l'emploi du temps le lendemain matin nous remit directement dans le bain. Honnêtement, je me demande comment ils se sont débrouillés pour faire tenir autant de choses dans une semaine. Il nous restait malgré tout une lueur d'espoir.

— Au moins, on n'a pas de cours avec les Serpentards.

Nous étions une des seules promos à ne pas avoir eu de cours en commun avec eux et c'était probablement mieux comme ça. Ce n'est pas de la haine qui nous lie à eux… C'est quelque chose de dix fois pire ! Je ne suis pas vraiment pour cette gue-guerre entre les différentes maisons. Si un serpentard vient me parler, je ne lui cracherais pas à la figure. J'essaierai au maximum de le traiter comme je traiterai in Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle… Enfin ça, uniquement s'il ne s'attaque pas à ma Maison.

— Tu vas être contente, m'a dit Olivier. On commence par Enchantements.

Les cours de Flitwick sont parmi mes préférés. C'est une des seules matières où je peux rivaliser avec Percy et Andy. J'ai découvert en arrivant à Poudlard le maniement de la baguette magique et depuis je ne m'en sépare presque jamais. Ce que j'adore, c'est la manipuler comme un bâton de pompom girl, la faire tourner, l'envoyer en l'air et la rattraper dans mon dos. Mon père affirme qu'un jour je perdrai un doigt comme ça. J'admets qu'au début je mettais le feu à des tas de choses en m'entraînant mais maintenant, ça n'arrive plus (ou presque plus). En plus ce doit être le seul talent qui me soit propre… Tu parles d'un talent! Pour en revenir au cours à part ceux de Potions et d'Histoire de la Magie, je n'en déteste aucun.

La première semaine a été assez dure. Chaque prof nous a accueilli avec un discours annonçant en gros à quel point nous allions souffrir cette année. Mettre la pression aux élèves pour les BUSE devait être le nouveau sport à la mode. A ce jeu là, MacGonagall et Rogue furent les plus performants. Sinon à pat ça, rien n'avait changé pendant l'été. Binns était toujours aussi ennuyeux, Brûlepot toujours aussi mal en point. La seule aggravation était au niveau de Quirrel.

— L'odeur est toujours là! signala Andy en grimaçant en entrant dans la salle de DCFM.

Quirrel nous a raconté une histoire abracadabrantesque à propos de son turban, d'un prince africain et d'un zombie. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi il nous disait cela. Pour justifier son turban ? Après tout, comme dit Dorothy, il a droit d'avoir mauvais goût.  
J'ai eu du mal à croire son histoire et quand nous en avons parlé, les autres aussi étaient assez dubitatifs.

— Vous feriez mieux de penser la façon dont vous aurez vos examens, nous signala Percy avant d'entrer en Métamorphoses. Peu importe qu'il ait combattu ou non un zombie du moment qu'il nous prépare à l'examen.

Mais là aussi, rien n'était moins sur.

Samedi matin arriva, annonçant le week-end tant attendu. Peu à peu, nous reprenions le rythme. Andy nous gagnait des points, Percy nous faisait la morale, Sean persistait dans ses blagues pas drôles et sur le chemin du petit déjeuner, Olivier me parlait de Quidditch. La semaine suivante auraient lieu les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch et le premier cours de vol des 1ères années. Les cours de vol ne sont pas capitaux pour nous mais c'est toujours une occasion de se marrer. Oui, ce n'est pas sympa mais on rigole vraiment !

Nous avons retrouvé Sean, déjà à table, plongé dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui revenait encore en une sur le cambriolage de Gringott's. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, Sean lisait certainement la page des Sports.

— Mardi soir, Appelby Arrows contre Les Frelons de Wimbourne, a-t-il dit en nous voyant. Ça va péter…

— Mon père va couvrir le match, ai-je expliqué.

— Il n'a pas peur ? a demandé Sean surpris.

Il existe en effet une très forte rivalité entre les deux équipes et les affrontements sont très courants dans les tribunes.

— Du moment qu'il ne se retrouve pas entre les deux camps… ai-je soupiré.

Le week-end fut court et pas du tout studieux. Les devoirs vite expédiés, nous sommes sortis profités une dernière fois du beau temps.

Mercredi matin, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue quand je suis arrivée à table. Sean boudait et tournait le dos à Dorys. Le pauvre, se faire rembarrer de bon matin…

A peine assise, Plume, la chouette de mon père, vint poser devant moi le nouveau numéro de _Balai Magazine_ ainsi qu'un mot de mon père. Affamée, je décidais de manger avant de faire quoi qu ce soit d'autre. Olivier, à coté de moi était plongé à la page des sports.

— Alors ? ai-je demandé la bouche pleine.

— 130 à 270 pour les Arrows, m'a-t-il répondu. Beau match apparemment… Je finis et je te le passe.

Il y eu un peu d'agitation non loin de nous. Un des 1ères années avait reçu un Rappeltout et on frôla le clash entre Potter, Weasley et un groupe de Serpentards. Mais MacGonagall veillait et vint les interrompre à temps. Elle se dirigea vers nous.

— Mr Dubois, vous passerez tout à l'heure dans mon bureau pou récupérer la liste des postulants inscrits pour les essais de demain. Ils sont assez nombreux cette année à tenter leur chance.

— Ils rêvent tous sans doute de devenir le nouveau Charlie Weasley, soupira-t-il.

MacGonagall retourna vers la table des professeurs en réprimant au passage Fred et George qui balançaient des grains de raisin sur les Serdaigles à coté.

— Et toi Sean ? Tu t'es inscrit ? a demandé Andy d'un ton enjoué pour le faire sortir de sa bouderie.

Sean allait lui répondre quand Olivier poussa un petit cri de surprise.

— Qu'est ce que tu as ? lui ai-je demandé intriguée.

Il ne m'a pas répondu et m'a regardée d'un air grave. J'ai aussitôt su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Olivier, tu me fais peur…

Il m'a montré un morceau de l'article.

_Si dans les airs, le match fut un modèle de fair-play, les rixes entre supporters furent nombreuses. Comme à chaque rencontre de ces deux équipes, les blessés, une dizaine environs, furent envoyés à Sainte Mangouste. Nous déplorons que les supporters aient entraînés avec eux deux de nos confrères, aujourd'hui toujours hospitalisés mais dont les rédactions nous assurent le bon état de santé._

J'ai relu l'article à plusieurs reprises. On ne mentionnait pas le nom des blessés, ni celui de leur journal. Merlin… Et si… Olivier a posé une main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer. Il fallait à tout prix que je joigne mon père. Je n'avais pas de hibou et en prendre un à l'école serait trop long. Je commençais à céder totalement à la panique quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais reçu une lettre ce matin. Je me suis littéralement jeté dessus.

_Juni, _

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi : je sis en bonne santé. Je suis quasiment certain que tu auras pris connaissance du résultat du match avant de lie ceci. Eh oui, je te connais bien et laisse moi te dire que tu devrais revoir le sens de tes priorités. Je n'ai pas été blessé pendant le match mais notre photographe s'est effectivement pris des projectiles. Sa blessure n'est que superficielle. J'espère que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je refuse que tu assistes aux rencontres de ces deux équipes, même avec Olivier. Ceci dit le match était vraiment bon. Runner, le Poursuiveur des Arrows sera le joueur à suivre cette saison. Mais je m'égare un peu là._

_Comment s'est passée ta première semaine ? N'oublie pas que la 5ème année est la plus importante de ta scolarité !_

_Bon courage Juni_

_PS__ : Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à ta mère…_

Sa lettre m'a immédiatement rassurée et j'ai pu rapidement expliqué aux autres de quoi il retournait, tout en prenant le journal des mains d'Olivier.

— C'est pas non plus cette année que vous irez voir Arrows contre Frelons, déclara Sean en conclusion.

**oOoOo**

Jeudi était un jour important pour les Gryffondors. Le soir même devait avoir lieu les essais pour les nouveaux joueurs et dès le matin, Olivier nous l'a bien fait comprendre. La veille avait eu lieu ceux de Poufsouffle et Patch arpentait aujourd'hui les couloirs d'un pas conquérant. Il pouvait y avoir deux raisons à cela : soit effectivement les essais s'étaient très bien passés, soit ce n'était que du Bluff. Dans tous les cas, Patch avait réussi à mettre la pression à Olivier qui passa le reste de la matinée à marmonner.

Autre déception : le cours de vol des 1ères années tombait en même temps que notre cours d'Enchantement. Dommage…Moi, ça m'aurait détendue. A cause de Rogue étrangement nerveux depuis le début de l'année, nous croulions sous le travail. Pendant le cours de Flitwick, Olivier a du s'absenter. MacGonagall elle-même était venu le chercher. Andy m'a lancé un regard interrogateur.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? m'a demandé Percy à la table de devant.

Je n'en avais aucune idée. MacGonagall n'étant pas vraiment expressive, difficile de savoir avec elle de quoi il retournait. En général quand un prof vient chercher un élève, celui-ci ne s'absente pas plus de15 minutes ? Olivier, lui, n'a même pas assisté à la fin du cours.

— Vous communiquerez à Mr Dubois les devoirs à faire ! nous demanda Flitwick alors que nous sortions de la salle.

C'était le dernier cours de la journée. Olivier n'était ni à la Salle Commune, ni au terrain encore vide pour l'instant. Je l'ai vu apparaître peu avant 18h alors que j'étais à la Bibliothèque pour me débarrasser au plus vite des deux parchemins demandés par Rogue.

Il est arrivé tout sourire et s'est assis à coté de moi. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'a fait passé un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit : _Potter est dans l'équipe_.

— QUOI ?

J'avais crié sans même m'en rendre compte. Mme Pince m'a lancé un regard incendiaire et les autres élèves m'ont pris pour une folle.

— Chut ! m'a fait Olivier à voix basse.

— Mais comment… ai-je fait alors qu'il s'était levé à nouveau.

— Je dois y aller, les autres m'attendent pour les essais, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille après s'être penché vers moi (nouveau spasme, est ce que je m'y ferai un jour ?). Ne t'inquiète pas je te raconterai tout ce soir. En attendant garde le secret.

Il a alors ramassé le morceau de parchemin et a quitté la bibliothèque.

Oui, les explications s'imposaient, les premières années sont pourtant interdites de Quidditch…

**oOo**

— Les essais ont vraiment dû bien se passer, a dit Dorys en voyant arrivé Olivier dont le visage rayonnait dans la Grande Salle.

Il avait sorti son sourire des grands jours, celui qu'il réserve pour les lendemains de match Flaquemare/Catapluts, le seul que je déteste chez lui en fait.

— Mes amis, a-t-il dit en se laissant tomber sur le banc. Cette année, la Coupe est à nous…

Il a commencé à se servir, ravi que nous soyons suspendue à ses lèvres. Andy, agacée pas son petit manège, s'est saisie d'une fourchette est l'a pointé dans sa direction.

— D'accord, a soupiré Olivier. Cette année nous avons la meilleure équipe. Les Jumeaux Weasley sont plus Cognards que jamais. Nous avons trois excellentes Poursuiveuses : Angelina Jonhson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell.

Sean hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

— Prometteur, dit-il. Et ton Attrapeur ?

— Ah pour l'instant, cela restera secret ! a fait Olivier d'un air malicieux.

Il nous a ensuite raconté plus en détail la façon dont s'étaient déroulés les essais et annonça qu'il avait fixé les entraînements à trois soir par semaine.

— Tu commences fort, lui ai-je fait remarquer.

— Cette année, la Coupe est à nous, June, s'est-il contenté de répéter.

La discussion revint normalement sur les cours qui nous attendait le lendemain et les devoirs qu'il nous restait encore à faire. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était qu'Olivier m'explique enfin. Les autres décidèrent de remonter au dortoir pour bosser un peu. Je prétextais une soudaine envie de dessert pour me retrouver seul avec lui. Andy m'a lancé un regard étrange avant de partir. La place tout juste libérée, Olivier glissa jusqu'à moi.

— Juni (il m'appelle comme ça quand on est que toi les deux. A part lui, il n'y a que mes parents qui le font), On va l'avoir !

— C'est quoi cette histoire à propos de Pot…

— Appelle le Jimmy, a marmonné Olivier entre ses dents. Qui sait qui nous écoute…

— Ok, Pourquoi Jimmy ? Il est encore en 1ère année.

— Ouais, c'est dingue, a fait Olivier tout heureux. D'habitude, les 1ères années ne jouent pas mais là, c'est MacGonagall qui me l'a proposé.

Olivier m'a alors raconté ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de vol.

— Une descente en piqué de 15 mètres, tu te rends compte ? Il arrive à s'en sortir sans une égratignure.

— Impressionnant, ai-je avoué. En plus, il a le physique pour.

Je me suis tournée vers Potter qui était assis un peu plus loin. Petit et léger… Oui, c'était possible. Moi aussi, je commençais à y croire.

— Le père de Jimmy était un excellent joueur... Un Poursuiveur de génie! a ajouté Olivier.

— Tu imagines le souk que ça va être quand les autres vont l'apprendre.

— Oui, mais ce sera trop tard ! a répondu Olivier d'un air malicieux.

— Ce sera le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis… cent ans ! ai-je fait après réflexion.

Il a acquiescé d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

— Le seul ennui, c'est qu'il n'a pas de balai, a concédé Olivier. MacGonagall est prête à lui en prendre un mais il faut choisir. J'hésitais entre un Nimbus 2000 et un Astiqueur 7.

— L'Astiqueur 7 serait idéal pour un Attrapeur du gabarit de Potter. Si comme tu le penses, il a un don pour piloter et que c'est naturel pour lui, la maniabilité de l'Astiqueur et sa vitesse de pointe seront des atouts fabuleux pour lui.

Olivier avait l'air penseur.

— D'un autre coté, ai-je continué, le Nimbus 2000 est excellent. Moins maniable, c'est vrai, mais plus rapide… Il faut aussi voir que Pot… Jimmy est encore un peu frêle et que face aux autres équipes, il ne fait pas le poids. Le Nimbus 2000 est beaucoup plus résistant et stable. Il perdra en vitesse, certes, mais puisqu'il sera la cible de tous les mauvais coups, il vaudrait peut-être mieux lui en prendre un Nimbus…

Dubois m'a regardée, ravi.

— Tu es bien la fille d'un reporter de _Balai Magazine_, a-t-il dit moqueur. C'est exactement ce que j'ai expliqué à MacGonagall. Je voulais juste avoir ton avis sur le choix du balai.

De savoir qu'il comptait sur moi m'a énormément flattée, même s'il ne s'agissait que du choix d'un balai.

— 15 mètres en piqué, répétait-il admiratif. Sans égratignure… Les Serpentards vont payés cette année. Oui, ils ont bien ri l'an dernier en nous mettant plus de 200 points d'écart…

Même après plusieurs mois ce souvenir restait douloureux. Olivier tapa alors du poing sur la table.

— Flint, grogna-t-il d'un air menaçant. Tu vas pleurer cette année. Maintenant que j'ai une équipe, ne reste plus qu'à mettre en place notre stratégie.

**oOo**

La semaine suivante, MacGonagall vint prévenir Olivier que le Nimbus était arrivé. Il fixa l'heure d'un entraînement spécial pour Potter au lendemain. Pendant l'heure qui le précéda, un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mon meilleur ami a passé l'heure à répéter son programme.

— Tu vas lui faire peur, Dubois ! lui ai-je fait remarquer alors qu'il commençait à s'enflammer tout seul.

— Non, m'assura-t-il. Tu te rends compte June, il ne connaît même pas les règles du Quidditch.

— Le pauvre, ai-je dit faussement horrifiée.

Binns nous demanda alors de nous taire ou de sortir. La seconde solution était tentante mais j'ai préféré écouter ma bonne conscience. J'ai donc recommencé à prendre des notes pendant qu'Olivier de son coté reprenait son programme.

A la nuit tombée, il revint absolument ravi.

— De la trempe de Charlie Weasley, s'est-il contenté de répondre en nous rejoignant. Et peut-être même plus.

Chose curieuse dans la soirée, c'est uniquement de basket-ball dont il a voulu parler.

**oOoOo**

Le mois de septembre s'acheva dans une ambiance excellente. Enfin pour tout ceux qui aiment le Quidditch. Pour Andy et Dorys, nos chances de victoire ne parvinrent pas à effacer la tonne de travail qui s'est accumulée et la hargne de Rogue qui va en augmentant chaque jour un peu plus, preuve que le premier match de la saison sera bien comme nous le pensions Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Bilan de Septembre :

Nombre de fois où l'on m'a rappelé l'importance des BUSE : 15368 (à 1000 près bien sûr)  
Nombre de fois où j'ai croisé Peeves : 0 (incroyable !)  
Nombre d'Attrapeur pour Gryffondor : 1 (Et lequel !)  
Nombre de contact eu avec Dubois : … (je ne suis pas atteinte à ce point ! Bon, qui m'ont fait rougir :3)  
Jauge de stress : 3/10  
Début de crise cardiaque causé par un de mes parents : 1 (merci Papa !)  
Et pour finir quelques nouvelles de la Ligue :  
1er : Montrose Magpies  
2ème : Ballycaste Bats  
3ème : Holyhead Harpies

6ème: Flaquemare  
8ème: Caerphilly Catapluts (Dans les dents Dubois! Ha ha !)

* * *

Il ne vous reste que quelques secondes pour savoir ce qu'il adviendra de cette fic. Si vous voulez savoir que le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Octobre : Les dessous du Noble Sport », tapez 1. Si vous voulez savoir qu'il arrivera certainement dans 2 ou 3 semaines (désolée mais je mets trop de temps à le taper. J'essaierai de faire mieux mais je promets rien.), tapez 2. ET si vous voulez me laisser une petite review, Tapez GO !

On compte sur vous !


	3. Octobre: Les dessous du Noble Sport

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :****  
**Revoilà la rubrique où je peux me permettre de dire tout et n'importe quoi, celle que, je suppose, les gens sautent à chaque fois ! Le sujet du jour sera Olivier Dubois. Comme vous, je regrette qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fics sur lui. Celles qui existent en français ne sont pratiquement plus mises à jour. C'est vraiment dommage ! Il existe plus de fics sur Luna Lovegood et sur Cho Chang que sur Olivier Dubois ! En revanche, il en existe beaucoup en anglais mais il est certain que pour nous, francophones, ça complique un peu les choses… C'est d'autant plus dommage qu'Olivier est selon moi un des personnages les plus charismatiques des livres et il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses à lui faire faire. J.K Rowling n'a pas donné beaucoup d'informations sur les élèves de son âge. Les seuls que nous connaissons sont Penny Deauclaire, Percy, Flint et Oliver. Mais rien qu'avec les trois garçons, il y a de quoi faire !  
Evidement milles mercis à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement. Je ne pensais pas que vous entreriez dans mon petit délire d'appel aux votes à la Benjamin Castaldi mais ça m'a bien fait marrer. Merci à **Docteur Gribouille**, **kitou 717**, **tsuunami**, **Gaby B**, **diabolikvampyr**, **Illusion Industry,** **anonymous** (qui se reconnaîtra certainement), **Elizabeth Moonstone**, **Smitty de Funkadelik** et à **Ann** **O'Nyme** qui ont pris la peine de me lire.

**Disclaimer :****  
**Les personnages, les lieux et ce divin sport que l'on nomme Quidditch ne sont pas miens mais appartiennent à Mme Rowling (merci m'dame !). En revanche, June, sa famille et ses amis (sauf deux d'entre eux) et l'histoire sortent de mon esprit tordu. Vous vous en rendrez compte vous-même puisque la différence est plutôt flagrante…  
(Ouais, j'ai eu la flemme de le changer…)

* * *

« La moitié d'un ami, c'est la moitié d'un traître »

Victor Hugo

* * *

**Octobre : Les dessous du Noble Sport**

L'euphorie causée par l'arrivée de Potter dans l'équipe dura plus d'une semaine pour Olivier. Sa bonne humeur, tout d'abord communicative, devint vite agaçante pour l'ensemble des 5èmes années. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que nos camarades ne soient pas plus emballés par la bonne nouvelle. Il avait cependant oublié que personne n'était au courant que Potter était son nouvel Attrapeur puisqu'il nous avait interdit de divulguer l'information… J'ai bien essayé de le lui rappeler mais sans succès.

Un soir, notre cours d'Astronomie fut annulé pour cause de mauvais temps. Pas facile d'observer les étoiles à travers une épaisse couche nuageuse, sauf à la limite si tu possèdes des yeux magiques. Au lieu de nous faire deux heures de cours théoriques des plus barbantes, le professeur Sinistra accepta de nous libérer, à la condition que nous passions ces heures libres à travailler. Ouais, l'espoir fait vivre !

Nous nous étions regroupés sur les tables près des fenêtres de la Salle Commune. Avec Dorys qui faisait les mots-croisés de son magazine _PrettyWitch_, seul Olivier ne travaillait pas. A l'extérieur, la pluie s'était mise à tomber et cela le perturbait énormément, lui et ses entraînements. Olivier s'était mis en mode automatique. J'aime bien quand il est comme ça parce qu'il monologue et que l'on a juste à faire « Hum » ou « Oui, oui » quand il marque une pause. Moi, j'étais en train de recopier mon devoir d'Etudes de Runes Anciennes. Puisque cela ne me demandait pas une énorme concentration, je pouvais l'écouter d'une oreille distraite.

— Je parierais mon balai que notre premier mach nous opposera à Serpentard, disait-il. Rien qu'à voir l'attitude Rogue… Tu ne crois pas June ?

— Ouais…

— Mais avec ce sale temps, je ne peux pas faire travailler l'équipe sur un jeu long. On n'y voit pas à deux mètres. Si on continue à faire des passes courtes face à eux, mes filles vont se faire démolir par ses guignols! Tu te rappelles ce qu'ils ont fait à Findley la dernière fois ? Il m'a fallut trois semaine pour le convaincre de remonter sur un balai! Il faut à tout prix que cette pluie cesse, hein ?

— Hum…

Au bout du 24ème «Pas vrai, June ?», Andy a explosé. La pauvre, elle essayait depuis au moins une heure de lire la même page de son bouquin de Métamorphose sans succès.

— Tu ne peux pas arrêter un peu, s'il te plaît, Olivier ! a-t-elle crié en nous faisant tous sursauter.

— De quoi ? a-t-il répondu sincèrement surpris.

— De parler de Quidditch ! Tout le monde s'en fout !

Olivier a eu un mouvement de recul, absolument outré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. J'ai tenté de cacher mon fou rire naissant derrière ma main libre, l'autre continuant d'écrire. Dans ces cas-là, il faut à tout prix éviter de croiser le regard de l'un ou de l'autre sous peine d'être aussitôt mêlé à la conversation. Eviter aussi de regarder Sean qui s'était mis à glousser…

— N'importe quoi, a fait Olivier en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde aime ça. Tu verras ! Toi aussi tu seras bien contente le jour où nous remporterons la victoire !

— Oui, c'est certain, a répondu Andy un sourire mauvais. Parce que, ce jour là, tu pourras enfin LA BOUCLER !

— De toutes façons, déclara Olivier d'un ton hautain, ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais mais à June.

Merlin, ça y est, j'étais fichue…

— Et ça n'est évidemment pas venu à ton petit esprit égocentrique qu'elle aussi avait envie de travailler en paix et pas d'entendre constamment « Hein June ? Hein, hein ? ».

Ils se sont aussitôt retournés vers moi. J'avais ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais comme rien ne me venait à l'esprit pour désamorcer la situation, j'ai préféré garder le silence.

— De toutes façons, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, s'écria Andy excédée. A partir du moment où _tu_ lui parles de Quidditch…

Si mes yeux avaient le pouvoir d'enflammer les choses, Andy Benton aurait été la plus belle torche humaine jamais mise à feu! J'ai prié pour avoir été la seule à relever cette intonation du « tu ». Si jamais il l'a relevée, il n'y aurait plus de meilleure amie qui tienne. Elle mourra de mes mains…

Vexés à mort, ils sont partis chacun vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sean réussit à en rire, preuve qu'il n'avait pas tout compris.

— 10 ans, soupira Dorys blasée. Et encore je suis sympa.

J'ai repris la mise au propre de ma traduction. Ce genre de clash est courant entre Olivier est Andy. Demain, ils se lèveront tous les deux en faisant comme si de rien était. Ce qui me gênait le plus, c'était le fait que d'habitude ils se mettent à se disputer à partir de mars, quand les exams et les derniers matchs approchent. Or là, nous n'étions qu'en début octobre… Preuve que pour tous les deux, le stress est déjà là. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui va se passer en février. L'année va être longue, très longue…

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, comme je l'avais prévu, ils avaient tout oublié. Andy se réveilla de charmante humeur au son de son horrible réveil.  
Tu sais, c'est cette machine à l'affichage rouge qui éclaire autant qu'un spot du stade de Wembley. Sans rire, on pourrait mettre Andy et son réveil au Cap Lizard pour guider les bateaux la nuit! Je déteste ce réveil. Son Bip-bip doit réveiller le château entier tous les matins. En plus, impossible de régler le son ! Je perds chaque jour 10 minutes de vie à cause de lui. Mon rythme cardiaque passe de 70 à 200 pulsations minutes en moins de 4 secondes! A Poudlard, les appareils moldus sont censés ne pas fonctionner à cause de la barrière magique (et surtout à cause du fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'électricité). Mais Andy a réussi à ensorceler le sien. Et cela fait désormais 5 ans qu'il fonctionne. En semaine, je l'admets, c'est bien pratique pour se réveiller (même s'il y a plus doux comme réveil). Mais le samedi matin… Combien de fois elle a oublié de l'éteindre ?

Depuis deux semaines, j'ai remarqué qu'au réveil, Andy et Dorys se précipitaient sur un cahier posé sur leurs tables de nuit. Je n'ai pas réussi à lire ce qu'il y avait dessus. Chaque fois que je m'approche, elles le referment. Peut-être se sont-elles mises, elles aussi, à tenir un journal ? J'aimerais bien savoir… Dorys cache le sien sous son matelas et Andy dans sa malle, au milieu des ses chaussettes. Jamais je n'oserai aller les lire. Ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas. Moi, si on lisait le mien, je crois que je mourrais de honte instantanément. En fait, je liquiderais celui qui aura osé commettre ce sacrilège! Non pas que ma vie soit particulièrement intéressante mais…

Bref, aujourd'hui, j'ai vu d'autres élèves se balader dans l'école avec le même cahier.

— Tenir un journal est à la dernière mode ? ai-je demandé à Andy en lui montrant le petit cahier dans les bras d'un Serdaigle.

— Non, m'a-t-elle répondu amusée. Trelawney, la prof de divinations, nous a demandé de tenir un journal de nos rêves pour pouvoir ensuite les analyser en cours.

J'ai alors comprit leur petit manège du matin. Je en pouvais pas savoir: en 3ème année, j'avais choisi Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Etude des Runes Anciennes comme options. Olivier, lui, a pris Soins et Etude des Moldus. Aussi ai-je été un peu surprise quand il m'a dit qu'il était déjà au courant.

— Je suis tombé sur celui de Sean, m'a-t-il expliqué alors que nous prenions place les premiers pour le dîner. Je pensais que c'était son journal intime alors je l'ai feuilleté.

Son geste m'a révoltée et je le lui ai fait savoir.

— Du calme Juni ! Ce n'était _pas_ son journal, a-t-il continué pour sa défense. Crois moi, je regrette aujourd'hui!

— Pourquoi ? Il t'en a voulu ?

— Non, il ne le sait pas, a soupiré Olivier. Qui pourrait croire qu'il se passe autant de choses dans la tête de ce cher petit Sean…

Il avait dit ça d'un air dégoûté. C'est décidé! Ce soir, j'ensorcelle mon journal !

**oOoOo**

Le calendrier des matchs nous fut bientôt communiqué et comme l'avait pressenti Olivier, Gryffondor ouvrirait sa saison en affrontant Serpentard.

— Débuter par un match pareil, avait-il dit d'un air décidé. Parfait! Ils seront les premiers à goûter à mon arme secrète.

Pour l'instant, personne ne savait que Potter était dans l'équipe. Cela faisait un mois que j'étais obligée de l'appeler Jimmy et je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Selon moi, le secret ne sera plus gardé très longtemps. Des rumeurs commencent à courir dans l'école.

Le hasard du calendrier jouait en notre faveur. Commencer par une autre équipe aurait permis à Serpentard et à Flint de développer une tactique en fonction du jeu de Potter. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle en auront la possibilité mais sans vouloir vexer quelqu'un, ce ne sont pas eux que nous craignons réellement, n'en déplaise à Patch et à Penny! Affronter Serpentard en premier avait aussi ses inconvénients. Nous ignorions si Flint avait intégré un nouveau joueur ou si son équipe avait été remaniée.

Sean fut donc envoyé espionner un de leurs entraînements. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut repéré avant même que les joueurs ne quittent le sol. Meurtri, essoufflé, épuisé et les mains couvertes de furoncles, il revint à la Tour avec de bonnes nouvelles pour Dubois. Aucun nouveau Serpentard à l'entraînement…

— Parfait, déclara Olivier d'un air inquiétant. Dommage que tu n'en aies pas appris plus…

— Il pourra toujours y retourner, se moqua Dorys.

Sean se tourna vers elle et lui décocha un regard assassin, avant de me tendre ses mains pour que je les lui soigne.

— C'est vrai, approuva Olivier qui s'était levé et faisait les cent pas devant nous. Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir ce que cache Poufsouffle.

Je le savais. Le comportement de Patch l'avait intrigué. Si j'avais eu un balai, je l'aurais parié sans hésiter. Pour moi, Patch bluffait.

— Olivier, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? ai-je demandé. Tu verras l'équipe de Poufsouffle quand ils joueront contre Serdaigle. C'est le match deux semaines après le notre! Sincèrement, Patch te mène en bateau…

— Peut-être, a dit Olivier penseur. Mais dans le doute…

J'ai poussé un long soupir. Sacré Patch… Il l'a fait exprès. Il a du pensé que nos soirées à la Tour étaient mornes et ternes.

— Tu n'as qu'à envoyer Sean, trancha Andy qui suivait la conversation sans jamais quitter des yeux ses notes.

Sean manqua de s'étrangler et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi l'espionnage était définitivement terminé pour lui.

— Non, ce serait trop gros pour Patch si Sean venait lui parler de leur équipe, a fait Olivier avec un air malicieux. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est de la discrétion, du tact, bref une patte féminine…

Il s'est naturellement tourné vers moi.

— Je veux bien y aller, ai-je répondu en rigolant. Mais crois-tu honnêtement que Patch me confiera_, à moi_, les secrets de son équipe ? Non, ce qu'il te faut, c'est quelqu'un auquel il ne s'attendra pas. Quelqu'un qui déteste le Quidditch…

Dubois s'est tourné si vite vers Dorys qu'elle en a sursauté.

— Tu veux bien ? lui a-t-il demandé plein d'espoir.

Elle lui a éclaté de rire au nez.

— Je crois que ça veut dire non, a jugé bon de traduire Sean.

Olivier a alors pris son air de chien battu (moi, je ne lui refuse rien quand il me regarde comme ça) et a ensuite levé les yeux vers Andy.

— Non, a-t-elle dit sentant son regard appuyé et en fuyant le contact visuel direct qui la ferait craquer.

— S'il te plait, Andy ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire, a-t-il gémit d'un air suppliant.

— Demande à quelqu'un d'autre, Dubois !

— Allez Andy, a-t-il ajouté en s'asseyant entre elle et moi. Fais le pour Gryffondor! La Maison entière en a besoin. Fais le pour nous… Ok, fais le pour moi, rectifia-t-il devant son air perplexe. Je te le demande comme une faveur… S'il te plait!

Andy leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Grossière erreur ! Elle était fichue.

— Mais je ne sais même pas quoi lui demander.

Un petit sourire s'est dessiné sur le visage d'Olivier et il a passé le reste de la soirée à répéter à Andy tout ce qu'elle aurait à apprendre. Il fut ensuite convenu de la manière dont devait se dérouler les choses.

— Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu trop, tenta Andy effrayée.

Elle se trompait. En ce qui concerne la récolte de renseignements à propos de Quidditch (un travail primordial à exécuter à chaque début de saison dans le plus grand des secrets), le plan pour réussir se doit d'être tordu. Pour l'avoir moi-même fait en 3ème année, je peux t'affirmer qu'il faut vraiment préparer son coup. Par exemple l'an dernier, les Serdaigles n'avaient pas hésité à nous envoyer Penny en mission. Par chance, c'était également la cible que nous avions choisie. Nos plans sont donc respectivement tombés à l'eau.

Cette année, cela allait marcher. J'en étais certaine. Andy et moi devions nous débrouiller pour rencontrer Patch (pas vraiment dur). Je suis alors censée diriger la discussion sur le Quidditch. Si Patch mord à l'hameçon (et il le fera), je trouve un moyen pour m'éclipser. Là Andy enchaîne sur son refrain habituel « Je déteste le Quidditch, blablabla, Olivier me sort par les yeux ». L'avantage avec ce discours, c'est que depuis le temps qu'elle se plaint, elle l'a rodé. Patch, tel que nous le connaissons, y verra une occasion de soutirer des infos à Andy. Et paf ! A Andy ensuite le soin de retourner la situation à son avantage.  
C'était machiavélique et le pire, c'est que ça allait marcher à tous les coups !

Le lendemain matin, nous avons guetté Patch dans la Grande Salle mais il est venu prendre son petit-déjeuner au dernier moment.

— Pas grave, a marmonné Olivier alors que la cloche sonnait le début des cours. Vous l'aurez plus tard.

L'occasion se présenta peu après le dîner. Andy et moi avons alors suivi Patch. Connaissant son itinéraire (il avait prévu de passer la soirée à la bibliothèque), nous avons pris quelques raccourcis. Le temps de reprendre notre souffle, nous nous sommes retrouvées face à lui.

— Il n'est pas seul, a murmuré Andy. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On continue. Qui sait ?

C'est une loi tacite des relations humaines. Si tu es à coté d'un ami et qu'une personne que tu ne connais pas vient voir cet ami, que fais-tu ? Tu t'écartes pour les laisser parler et c'est normal. Malheureusement, la personne qui accompagnait Patch ne devait pas être au courant. C'est en me retrouvant face à lui que je l'ai reconnu. C'était le garçon du carrosse, celui qui ressemblait à un spectre. Patch, ravi de nous voir fit les présentations.

— Les filles, voici Dean Flaherty, un pote de 6ème de Poufsouffle.

On l'a salué d'un petit signe de tête.

— Dean, voici Andy Benton, une vraie tête, a fait Patch en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Andy secoua la tête en rougissant légèrement.

— Et elle, c'est June Tierney, lâcha Patch en me montrant du doigt.

Le _Et elle_ a valu à Patch un de mes regards meurtriers.

— June ? a répété Dean alors que je découvrais pour la première fois sa vois (assez calme d'ailleurs). Tu est né en…

— Avril, l'ai-je coupé.

Il a alors fait « Ah ! » et il y a eu un blanc dans la conversation. C'est ma blague préférée! En réalité, ce n'en est pas une puisque je suis réellement née en avril (le 24 si tu veux tout savoir). Pour une étrange raison, les gens sont persuadés que parce que je m'appelle June, je suis née en juin... Ils ont toujours la même réaction quand je mets à terre leur petite logique. En général, ils font « Ah ! » dans un hochement de tête et se tournent vers quelqu'un d'autre. Dean n'y coupa pas.  
Ma mère était inspirée en choisissant mon prénom. Pour éviter les noms sorciers que lui proposait mon père, elle a choisi un nom de calendrier, mais _vraiment_ de calendrier! Je me dis pour me rassurer que j'ai malgré tout échapper à May, July, December (pour une fille, super!) ou encore à Dienstag, Sunday ou encore Lunes. Mon père m'a confié qu'elle hésitait entre June et Dimanche. Après ça, elle ose dire que c'est mon père qui a un grain…

Bref… J'ai vu que Dean n'avait pas l'air de vouloir décrocher alors j'ai mis en place la phase deux de notre plan. Brancher Patch sur le Quidditch n'était vraiment pas dur ! Le risque désormais était que Dean se joigne à la conversation. Patch serait moins loquace en présence de l'un de ses camarades. A ma plus grande joie, j'ai découvert que le Quidditch ne semblait pas être le passe-temps favori de Dean. Il écoutait en silence Patch parler de l'imminence du match Catapults/Flaquemare.

_"Allez ! Barre-toi !_ "me suis-je mise à penser

Je lui jetai un regard de temps à autres pour voir s'il s'ennuyait. Apparemment, il tenait à rester. J'ai eu un faux espoir quand il s'est écarté les mèches de son front, geste que j'ai interprété comme un signe d'agacement. Ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'il rit à la blague miteuse de Patch. J'ai alors remarqué qu'il avait les yeux bleu-gris, bizarre en fait.

"_Ce n'est pas naturel comme couleur. Il doit porter des lentilles_."

Andy, à coté de moi, s'ennuyait franchement. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à se forcer pour se plaindre. J'avais rempli mon rôle à présent. Patch avait mordu, il fallait que je m'éclipse. La parfaite diversion a déboulé à l'autre bout du couloir.

— Percy! me suis-je écriée. Excusez moi, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Dean. Patch, à plus !

Patch me salua d'un geste de la main et Dean se contenta de sourire.Quel boulet ! Enfin, c'était à Andy de se débrouiller dorénavant.Percy fut assez surpris que je l'interpelle ainsi dans les couloirs.

— Que se passe-t-il June ? me demanda-t-il. Un problème ?

Il avait dit ça de son air pompeux, celui qu'il prend pour donner ses directives, quand il joue au préfet en fait ! Je lui ai adressé un sourire moqueur.

— Non, Mossieur-le-Préfet! ai-je répondu. Je voulais simplement avoir de tes nouvelles. Alors laisse tomber tes airs de pion stressé!

Cela eut le mérite de le faire sourire.

— Tu patrouilles ? lui ai-je demandé.

— Oui, contrairement à ce que Patch montre, les préfets sont censés le faire, critiqua-t-il. Il ne prend pas sa fonction de préfet très à cœur.

J'avoue ne pas avoir totalement écouté son discours parce que j'essayais (sans succès) de suivre la discussion d'Andy.

— Au fait, tu t'entends bien avec les nouveaux préfets ? ai-je demandé pour relancer la conversation une fois qu'il eut fini.

— Oui, plutôt, m'a confié Percy. Même les Serpentards semblent prendre leur rôle à cœur. Je m'entends avec à peu près tous. Sauf peut-être cette fille chez les Serdaigles…

— Qui ? Penny ? ai-je demandé curieuse.

— Ouais, c'est ça, Pénélope, a fait Percy avec une grimace. Pas commode du tout comme fille. Selon elle, j'en ferais trop…

— Je t'assure Percy : cette fille est un amour ! lui ai-je expliqué.

Percy allait répondre quand au-dessus de nous il y eut un grand bruit. On aurait dit la chute d'un meuble.

— Encore un coup de Peeves, a grogné Percy. Excuse moi June mais le devoir m'appelle.

Je l'ai laissé partir. Dans un regard furtif, j'ai vu que les choses avaient l'air de plutôt bien se présenter pour Andy. Je suis alors montée à la Tour, confiante.

Olivier m'attendait, faisant les cent pas devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

— Alors ? s'est-il écrié en m'attrapant par les épaules et en me secouant.

— Olivier, calme-toi, s'il te plait ! ai-je dit en me dégageant et en entrant dans la Salle Commune. Ça y est ! Patch a mordu à l'hameçon.

— Trop prévisible, ce cher Patch !

Je me suis retenue de lui rappeler qu'on pouvait lui soutirer n'importe quelle information _à lui_ de la même façon. Je ne l'ai pas fait par charité chrétienne, non... J'ai juste réalisé que le Quidditch était le meilleur moyen d'endormir ma confiance à moi aussi.

— Attendons maintenant de voir ce qu'Andy en aura obtenu, ai-je soupiré en me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, aussitôt imité par Dubois.

Nous avons donc guetté le retour d'Andy qui sut se faire désirer. Olivier faisait craquer nerveusement chacune de ses phalanges et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. Il n'accepta d'arrêter que lorsque je le lui demandais pour la 7ème fois. Il s'est alors levé pour faire les cent pas. Cela devait bien faire une demi-heure que nous attendions Andy. Etrange que ce soit aussi long…

— Elle en met bien du temps, soupira Olivier exprimant ainsi ma pensée. Elle a décidé de vivre avec ou quoi ?

Comme par enchantement, le tableau pivota à cet instant et Andy pénétra dans la Salle. Tel un rapace, Olivier fondit sur sa proie.

— Alors ? Alors ? répétait-il d'un air inquiétant.

Andy eut un mouvement de recul.

— Dorys a raison, déclara-t-elle en évitant Olivier. Vous êtes tous de grands malades…

Elle attendit qu'Olivier consente à s'asseoir gentiment et à se calmer pour parler. Il faisait de gros efforts pour ça, je le voyais ! C'était adorable…

— Bien, a-t-elle fait d'une voix lente savourant ces moments. Comme prévu, Patch a parlé.

Nous étions tous les deux suspendues à ses lèvres.

— Et… ai-je dit pour l'encourager à continuer.

— Et les Poufsouffles joueront exactement avec la même équipe que l'an dernier.

Dubois a alors sauté sur ses pieds et poussé un cri de joie.

— Je le savais, a-t-il dit en pointant son index en direction d'Andy.

— Ce type est vraiment un grand malade, m'a confié Andy alors qu'Olivier, tout heureux, s'était mis à rire tout seul.

Andy nous a ensuite expliqué que Patch avait trouvé ça drôle de faire comme si quelque chose d'excellent était arrivé à son équipe dans le but de faire enragé les autres. Brave Patch…

— En tous cas, ça aura marché pour nous, ai-je soupiré.

Désormais rassuré, Olivier se décida _enfin_ à aller prendre une douche pour ôter les traces de boue de son entraînement du jour et nous souhaita une bonne nuit.

— Tout s'est bien passé alors ? ai-je demandé à Andy une fois que nous fumes seules.

Elle s'écroula sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

— Je t'assure June, ils ne voulaient plus me laisser partir.

Quelque chose explosa dans la Salle Commune. Certainement à cause des Jumeaux…

— Au fait, m'a demandé Andy d'une voix soudainement gênée, tu l'as trouvé comment Dean ?

— Le mec qui était avec Patch ?

— Oui, Dean, a-t-elle répété. Il est pas mal, non ?

Je l'ai bien regardé. Est-ce qu'elle voulait entendre la vérité ou un simple acquiescement ?

— Je n'aime pas sa coupe de cheveux, ai-je répondu en faisant le choix de la vérité. Il ressemble à un spectre comme ça.

— Ne dis pas ça ! a protesté Andy.

— C'est rédhibitoire pour moi, ai-je déclaré d'un ton sans appel.

La réaction d'Andy fut assez inhabituelle. Je ne sais pas si elle était plutôt agacée, contrariée ou encore vexée. Dans tous les cas, ma réponse lui avait déplu.

— Toi, à partir du moment où il ne s'agit pas d'Une-Certaine-Personne-Dont-Je-Ne-Citerai-Pas-Le-Nom-Mais-Dont-Tu-Sais-Exactement-De-Qui-Je-Veux-Parler…

Furieuse et rougissante, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui tirer la langue. Geste puéril, certes, mais sur le coup c'est tout ce dont j'ai été capable.

**oOoOo**

Halloween arriva, marquant la fin du mois d'octobre. Le festin s'annonçait grandiose. Seul Sean n'était guère enchanté à cette idée et pour cause, il est allergique à la citrouille. Comme chaque année, des centaines de chauve-souris occupaient le plafond magique, se faisant une place parmi les citrouilles éclairées.  
Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, les assiettes se remplirent d'elles-mêmes et les élèves, d'une seule et même voix, poussèrent un cri de ravissement.

— Bon appétit, nous lança Olivier alors qu'il se servait des côtelettes.

Je venais de ma saisir d'un plat lorsque le professeur Quirrel entra dans la Grande Salle, à bout de souffle. Il a crié et nous a expliqué qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots. Après ça, il est tombé à la reverse.

Mouvement de panique général ! Les élèves qui avaient la bouche pleine recrachèrent tous pour mieux crier. En réalité, tout le monde hurlait de terreur sans savoir quoi faire. Une détonation retentit, nous figeant sur place. Dumbledore reprit les choses en main en demandant calmement aux préfets de faire leur travail. Il ne l'a pas exactement dit comme ça, mais c'était dans l'esprit. A la table des Gryffondors, Percy a aussitôt gonflé sa poitrine et a appelé les 1ères années à le suivre.

— C'est son heure de gloire ! m'a chuchoté Olivier à l'oreille.

Vu le chaos qui nous entourait, chuchoter était devenu inutile. C'était facile de se moquer de Percy mais au moins nos petits partaient calmement vers la sortie. Deux tables plus loin, c'était la débandade chez les Poufsouffles ! Patch encourageait ses élèves à sortir au plus vite de la Salle avec de grands gestes des bras.  
J'ai sorti ma baguette magique et me suis tournée vers les professeurs qui quittaient la Grande Salle pour les cachots, les visages graves. Quirrel, lui, était encore évanoui. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir ça de plus près.

— Efficace le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… ai-je marmonné.

J'ai alors entendu Dorys qui m'appelait près des lourdes portes en bois.

— June ! Active-toi ! On retourne à la Tour !

Va savoir pourquoi je suis toujours à la traîne. Non pas que je sois moins rapide que les autres, c'est juste que je m'arrête souvent en route pour voir des choses intéressantes ou curieuses… Quirrel évanoui et bavant faisait partie de ce genre de chose.

Il y avait un véritable bouchon à la sortie de la salle, se pressant tous pour être les premiers dehors. Je me suis faufilée à travers la foule pour pouvoir atteindre mes amis. J'entendais Percy qui ordonnait à tous de le laisser passer, invoquant sa fonction de préfet. La colonne des 1ères années de Gryffondor empêchait celle de Serdaigle de passer.

— Mais qu'il s'écarte ! s'écria Penny à présent à mon niveau. Quel imbécile celui-là ! Weasley, dégage !

Mais Percy ne l'a pas entendu. Il exhortait les petits à le suivre et à ne pas avoir peur. Les Serdaigles purent enfin passer. Je les ai regardé s'éloigner tout tremblants.

— Il faut retourner à la Tour, m'a dit notre préfet de 7ème année (charmant, je tiens à le préciser).

La réflexion de Penny m'avait presque fait oublier qu'un troll se baladait dans le château. Je serrai un peu plus ma baguette dans ma main et suivait le flot des élèves dans les escaliers.

— Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Olivier m'attendait en haut des marches du Hall.

— On doit rentrer, répéta-t-il exaspéré. Ce n'est pas le moment de flâner.

J'allais répondre mais des cris stridents de filles nous parvinrent et notre préfet nous intima de nouveau l'ordre de rentrer.

— _Groin de porc_, ai-je dit à la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle nous laisse entrer.

La Salle Commune était archi-comble et pour cause, tous les Gryffondors étaient là. Percy tournait au milieu des élèves, rassurant les plus effrayés sur le fait qu'il n'y avait désormais rien à craindre. Ce qu'il ne réalisait pas, c'est que les élèves étaient certainement plus excités pas la présence du troll qu'effrayés. Un groupe de dernière année s'était retiré dans un coin et discutaient ensemble des raisons de la présence du troll.

— Olivier ! June !

C'était Andy qui nous faisait signe. Nous nous sommes frayés un chemin jusqu'à eux près de la fenêtre.

— Où tu étais ? m'a reproché Andy. Tu nous suivais et puis pouf… disparue.

J'ai alors remarqué la présence d'assiettes sur la table.

— Hé ! Il y a à manger, ai-je fait ravie.

Andy a soupiré et nous a laissé de la place pour nous asseoir avec eux.

Finalement le festin dans la Salle Commune n'était pas si mal. Bien sûr, on manquait un peu de place. Mais en guise de digestif, nous avons eu droit à un petit spectacle à la façon Fred et George Weasley. Ils reconstituèrent l'arrivée du troll à Poudlard et sa rencontre avec Quirrel avec beaucoup de talent. George feignit avec tellement de réalisme l'évanouissement que cela lui a valu de nombreux applaudissements. Les choses se gâtèrent cependant quand ils entreprirent ensuite d'imiter leur frère Percy, qui n'apprécia pas du tout et qui à force de menaces réussit à les faire arrêter. Susceptible, Monsieur le Préfet ?

Le lendemain, la menace du troll s'était éloignée, même si l'on ignorait toujours comment il avait réussi à entrer dans le château. Selon Andy, il n'avait pas pu entrer tout seul. Trop bête pour ça… Ce à quoi Olivier répondit que ça ne voulait rien dire puisque Flint, lui, retrouvait chaque année le chemin du château. Moi du moment que le troll était sorti…

Pendant le cours de Soins, Penny n'a pas cessé de se plaindre de l'attitude de Percy la veille. D'après moi, elle a du y repensé toute la nuit. Elle le déteste vraiment.

**oOoOo**

Cela fait deux mois que nous sommes rentrés, déjà deux mois… Entre l'espionnage et les devoirs, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Novembre s'annonce être un mois chargé… en Quidditch principalement !

Bilan d'Octobre :  
Disputes entre Andy et Olivier : 3 (une moyenne énorme pour un mois d'octobre)  
Missions gryffondores envoyées auprès des autres maisons : 2 (à ma connaissance)  
Informations recueillies qui justifiaient l'envoi de ces missions : 0 (Oui, Olivier : 0 !)  
Vif d'Or perdu par Serpentard pendant un entraînement : 1 (Mauvais Higgs !)  
Note obtenue en Potions : A (pour moi, c'est le top !)  
Note obtenue en Sortilège : O (la classe internationale...)  
Note obtenue en Métamorphose : A (pas contente la MacGonagall)  
Jauge de stress : 6/10 (imminence de la saison de Quidditch)

Quelques nouvelles du championnat:  
1er : Holyhead Harpies  
2ème : Montrose Magpies  
3ème : Pride of Portee

5ème: Caerphilly Catapluts avec 510 points  
6ème: Flaquemare avec 500 points (SANS COMMENTAIRE)

* * *

Destinataire: Toutes personnes ayant fini le chapitre

Objet: Auteur desepéré en manque d'inspiration à prpos de la façon de dire aurevoir au lecteur... Pardon d'avance!

Fin chapitre-STOP- Espère vous a plu-STOP- Prochain chapitre:"Novembre:Rogue pète les plombs"-STOP- Quand? 1 à 2 semaines-STOP- Review sur petit bouton bleu- STOP- Message s'autodétruira sinon!


	4. Novembre: Rogue pète les plombs

**EDIT du 04/03/07:****  
**Pour être conforme au règlement du site, je supprime les réponses aux reviews. Si vous êtes inscrits sur ce site, connectez-vous. Autrement, laissez une adresse mail pour faciliter la réponse! A tous les curieux, désolée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :****  
**Cette fois-ci, je ferai court. Désolée pour le retard dans la mise à jour mais j'ai travaillé pendant les vacances. Je pensais avoir le temps de m'avancer mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'aurais du le mettre à jour le week-end du 24 avril mais je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps ! C'est donc après une nouvelle semaine de cours que je reviens sévir ici ! Cela faisait trois semaines que je n'avais rien écrit (hors travail scolaire, bien entendu) et ça commençait à me manquer…

**Disclaimer :****  
**Tout à elle, notre maître à tous, divine inventrice du Quidditch et heureuse maman de cette brochette de personnage que j'aime tant. Ici seule June, sa famille, ses amis (sauf Olivier et Percy) viennent de moi.

* * *

« Surtout, soyez toujours capables de ressentir au plus profond de votre cœur n'importe quelle injustice commise contre n'importe qui, où que ce soit dans le monde. C'est la plus belle qualité d'un révolutionnaire. »

Ernesto Che Guevara

« L'injustice est mieux acceptée quand elle est équitablement répartie. »

Jérôme Gelin

* * *

**Novembre : Rogue pète les plombs**

Adieu beau temps et après-midi passés dans le parc du château ! La réalité du mois de novembre est cruelle sous nos latitudes. Une vague de froid s'est subitement abattue sur nous. Ce n'est que lorsque nous avons pu nous rendre depuis les marches de l'entrée jusqu'aux serres en une seule et longue glissade que nous avons du l'admettre. L'hiver était tout proche… Il faut désormais être vigilant et guetter les plaques de givre, à moins de vouloir finir comme Beckington de Serdaigle avec un poignet cassé et le coccyx en morceaux!

La masse de devoir augmente de façon exponentielle et nous avons des kilomètres de parchemins à gratter chaque semaine, que ce soit sur la nidification des salamandres ou encore sur la 6ème lune de Saturne… Cela devient insupportable. Bien entendu, avec du travail et un minimum d'organisation et de rigueur, nous sommes _censés_ nous en sortir (ouais, ça c'est en théorie). Les profs savent parfaitement que nous avons tous autre chose en tête et cela ne les empêche pas de nous charger de travail. La tension est montée d'un cran pour Olivier à l'approche du jour J et ça aussi, les profs l'ont bien compris… MacGonagall est beaucoup plus tolérante avec lui, c'est à dire que pour un même mauvais résultat sur le sortilège de Disparition, Olivier a eu un sermon et Sean a eu des devoirs supplémentaires. Rogue aussi a changé son attitude envers Dubois, mais pas en bien. A chaque heure de cours, il est traqué, épié, critiqué et parfois même ridiculisé… Bon, c'est vrai que s'il n'était pas aussi mauvais en Potions, Rogue n'aurait pas toutes ses occasions de le faire. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais Olivier arrive à gérer tout ça.

— C'est facile, m'a-t-il répondu alors que je lui posais la question. Il suffit de te fermer à absolument tout le reste et de ne te concentrer que sur ton objectif, dans mon cas le Quidditch.

— Tout le reste ? ai-je répété surprise.

— Absolument tout ! confirma Dubois avec un grand sourire. Les profs, les cours, les soucis quotidiens… Envolés!

Qu'est ce que tu veux répondre à ça? Comment veux-tu le raisonner quand il te balance des arguments comme ceux-là, avec son petit sourire charmeur ? C'est irresponsable et égoïste… Pourtant j'adore sa logique à deux Noises! Au fond, qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour lui: l'attitude de Rogue ou le match de Quidditch ? Fausse question… Et pour moi, quel est le plus important? J'aime à croire qu'il s'agit du Quidditch ! Et dans ma vie, qu'est ce qui compte le plus ? Bonne question…

Olivier peut prétendre se détacher de tout ce qui est autre que le Noble Sport, il n'en reste pas moins rattraper par la réalité. Heureusement, nous sommes là. Avec les années, nous avons pu roder le système. Dorys l'aide en DCFM (elle est redoutable dans cette matière), Sean essaie de l'aider en Soins aux Créatures Magiques (matière dans laquelle il est redoutablement moyen). Andy s'occupe de tout le reste sauf des cours de Flitwick et d'Etude des Moldus qui m'ont été attribués. En ce moment, ce n'est pas évident puisque nous sommes tous submergés par le travail mais l'important est de montrer à Olivier que nous sommes là et qu'il peut compter sur nous. Je sais que je dors très mal en général la veille des matchs. Alors qu'est ce que ce doit être pour les joueurs, et pire encore pour le Capitaine ? Celui qui sera désigné responsable de la victoire ou de l'échec de son équipe…

La veille du match, Olivier n'en menait pas large. Il a passé la journée quasiment sans parler, concentré sur la rencontre du lendemain. La rumeur selon laquelle Potter allait jouer s'était enfin répandue, comme je le pensais (pas besoin d'être voyante pour se douter de ça…). Mais nous possédions encore un avantage : personne ne l'avait vu jouer. Ce fut tout un programme pour empêcher les curieux de s'approcher du stade pendant les entraînements. Travail difficile mais assez amusant. Les simples badauds ont vite compris qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Etonnant de voir comme le fait de faire pousser des nageoires à l'un d'entre eux leur a fait entendre raison!

Pour les Serpentards, ce fut une autre paire de manche et Olivier confia ce soin à nos amis de la Cellule en 7ème année. Tout le monde se doutait bien que Potter devait être bon, voire même très bon. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait justifier le fait que Dubois prenne un 1ère année dans son équipe. Les Serpentards sautèrent d'ailleurs sur l'occasion pour provoquer Olivier.

— Alors Dubois? Les Gryffondors sont si mauvais que tu es obligé de chercher des joueurs parmi les 1ères années ? s'était écrié Flint quand nous l'avons croisé dans un des couloirs.

Sean et moi nous sommes saisis chacun d'un des bras d'Olivier pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur Flint et qu'ait lieu encore une autre de leur bagarre d'avant-match (à différencier de celles d'après et aussi de celles hors saison de Quidditch…). Mais contre toutes attentes, Dubois n'a pas réagi à la provocation.

— Profite Flint, profite... s'était-il contenté de répondre.

Les soirées de veille de match à la Tour sont toujours très agitées et depuis quelques temps, beaucoup plus que celles d'après-matchs. Olivier s'était mis un peu à l'écart, fuyant les discussions de ses camarades et semblait pensif, perdu dans son étude de la feuille de match.

— Alors Capitaine Dubois ? ai-je fait m'asseyant face à lui.

Il a horreur qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Ce surnom vient des filles de son fan-club qui avaient choisi de le surnommer ainsi après son arrivée au poste de capitaine.

— Très drôle June, très drôle, a-t-il fait sans même lever les yeux de sa feuille. Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

Pour avoir été une des rares personnes à avoir pu assister à un entraînement, j'étais plus que confiante.

— Je ne sais pas, ai-je soupiré. Il parait que notre nouvel Attrapeur est une demi-portion et notre Gardien une vraie passoire.

Il a alors relevé la tête et a laissé échapper un sourire furtif (Oups, spasme, ça faisait longtemps!)

— Je suis époustouflé par ton manque d'analyse et de discernement mais j'oubliais qu'après tout, tu n'es qu'une _fan_ de Flaquemare.

— _Un partout, Souaffle au centre!_ ai-je pensé

C'est idiot d'écrire ça mais dans ces moments là, il a le visage et le regard qui s'éclairent. Bien sur, j'aime le voir dans cet état (le problème est qu'il ne l'est que quand il se moque de moi…ou de mon club). Je suis restée un instant bloquée et silencieuse, mais pas par manque de répartie.

— Je vois, ai-je dit d'une voix froide, faussement vexée. Pourquoi me demandes-tu mon avis alors?

— C'est également la question que je me pose, a rétorqué Olivier en haussant les épaules.

— Imbécile, ai-je dit en m'étirant. Bon, moi je vais aller me coucher. Il faut que je ménage ma voix pour demain.

— Sage décision, a répondu Olivier. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller non plus.

En me levant et en passant à coté de lui, je lui ai poussé la tête du plat de la main (avec une certaine violence, je l'avoue, uniquement à cause du mot _fan_)

— Merde Olivier!

Dire quelque chose à ce moment là aurait conjuré le sort. Il m'a répondu par un clin d'œil. En montant dans le dortoir, je me suis sentie un peu plus légère.

**oOo**

— Bonnes conditions météo, déclara Sean en scrutant le ciel de ses jumelles. Ciel dégagé, pas de vent. Certes, il fait un peu froid…

— Un peu ? s'est écriée Andy qui claquait des dents.

Elle a le chic pour s'attarder sur les détails. C'est vrai que, tels des dragons, nous dégagions une épaisse fumée à chaque fois que nous expirions mais nous n'étions pas non plus revenu à une période glaciaire.

— Tu n'avais qu'à attendre au château, ai-je répondu ne la laissant pas entamer ma bonne humeur.

Andy s'est alors mise à marmonner. Nous attendions depuis une demi-heure que le match commence. C'est très important pour nous d'arriver en avance, même si pour cela on doit braver les éléments. En arrivant avant les autres, nous pouvons tranquillement installer nos banderoles et avoir les meilleures places. Les vrais connaisseurs savent qu'il faut toujours se mettre dans les rangs les plus hauts. C'est moins fatigant pour le cou…

Les élèves s'étaient enfin décidés à prendre place dans le stade et la tribune qui nous faisait face prit une coloration vert et argent des plus désagréables. Il va sans dire que nous arborions nous aussi tous les couleurs de notre maison (certains plus que d'autres mais même les plus réfractaires avaient fait un effort). Près de nous, les amis de Potter avaient réalisé une magnifique bannière lumineuse.

— Parfait, ai-je dit à Andy. Très bonne idée… En voici _enfin_ qui prennent le Quidditch à cœur !

Inutile de te préciser qu'elle l'a mal pris… mais c'était le but. Elle a râlé quelque chose en guise de réponse mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas écouté. Dorys venait d'arriver en compagnie de Patch.

— Dépêchez vous, le match va commencer !

Dorys a levé les yeux au ciel, blasée. Patch lui semblait très excité.

— Potter va jouer alors ? a-t-il demandé en voyant la banderole. Comme Attrapeur, je suppose… Il est bon ?

— De la trempe de Charlie Weasley, se contenta de répondre Sean.

Patch ne se remit de sa surprise que lorsque Mme Bibine qui allait arbitrer le match se plaça au centre du terrain. Et cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, l'équipe de Gryffondor est entrée sur le terrain. Nous étions tous debout, criant, sifflant, chantant et tapant du pied pour faire le plus de bruit possible. Enfin, j'étais à nouveau dans mon univers. Rien n'est comparable à ce qu'on peut ressentir dans ces cas là. Les deux équipes se sont rassemblées autour de Mme Bibine. Le match démarra au coup de sifflet. Comme à son habitude, Lee commentait le match, sous l'étroite surveillance de McGonagall.

Première frayeur quand Flint s'approcha des anneaux. Heureusement, Olivier était là. Dans un contre fulgurant, Angelina Johnson ouvrit le score. La tribune entière s'est levée alors que les Serpentards s'étaient mis à huer la Poursuiveuse. Pour couvrir les sifflements, nous nous sommes mis à scander « Gryffondor, Gryffondor ». Hagrid nous passa devant, nous masquant temporairement la vue.

— Vous arrivez au bon moment Hagrid ! cria Sean.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dut-il crier en réponse pour se faire entendre.

Aussitôt que Hagrid sortit de notre champ de vision, nous pûmes reprendre le fil du match. La voix de Lee s'éleva alors dans le stade et prononça le mot que nous attendions tous : « Vif d'Or ». Des centaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent simultanément vers les deux Attrapeurs.

— Je le vois, s'est écrié Patch.

— Fonce Potter ! ai-je hurlé en mettant mes mains en porte-voix.

Comme souvent dans ces cas là, le jeu s'est arrêté et l'attention de tous se porta sur le plongeon de Potter et de Higgs. Flint a alors stoppé la course de Harry. Des hurlements de rage sont montés de notre tribune.

— Blatching ! a crié Patch.

— Flint, espèce de… espèce de…, bégaya Sean sous la colère. Espèce de sale Serpentard !

Portant mon pouce et mon index à ma bouche, j'ai émis un sifflement surpuissant. Flint avait gagné… Le Vif d'Or avait disparu.

— Mais sortez-le, a dit Sean alors que Bibine accordait un coup franc à Gryffondor.

Olivier semblait garder son calme. Par de grands gestes, je l'ai vu donné ses directives à l'un des Jumeaux. Malheureusement, peu après, Serpentard revint à la marque. Pendant que je maudissais Adrian Pucey qui effectuait un tour d'honneur dans le stade, Andy me donna un coup de coude.

— Regarde Potter… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

En effet, notre star semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son balai. Quelqu'un dans la foule poussa un cri et tous les spectateurs levèrent les yeux vers lui. Désarçonné de son balai, il réussit à s'y rattraper à une main.

— Encore un coup des Serpentards, s'écria Patch.

— Ouais, ils avaient déjà fait le coup à Kendal quand nous étions en 1ère année… Bande de sales tricheurs ! hurla Sean.

— Le balai de Kendal était une Etoile Filante, ai-je rectifié. Potter a un Nimbus 2000. Aucun Serpentard ne peut faire ça…

Andy poussa un autre cri. Les Jumeaux essayaient sans succès de sauver Harry. Par je ne sais quel prodige, j'ai réussi à m'arracher à ce spectacle terrifiant. Le jeu n'avait pas cessé. Les joueurs devaient rester concentrés. Nos Batteurs devant sauver notre Attrapeur, nos Poursuiveuses harcelées par les Cognards envoyés par Derrick et Bole, Olivier semblait être notre dernier rempart. Flint profita de l'agitation pour marquer but sur but. Au cinquième encaissé, Olivier ne put retenir un cri de rage.

— Allez Gryffondor! ai-je hurlé. Allez Dubois, tiens bon! Ne te laisse pas abattre! Allez…

— June! me coupa Andy horrifiée. Comment peux-tu penser au jeu alors que Potter va peut-être mourir ?

— Tous les profs sont là ou presque, ai-je répliqué. Il ne va pas mourir… Tiens, regarde!

A l'instant où je prononçais ces paroles, Harry se remettait sur son balai. Il est aussitôt descendu en piqué. A peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Un cri de dégoût monta de chaque bord du terrain.

— On a gagné! s'écria Dorys. Il a le Vif d'Or!

Il nous fallut bien quelques instants pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

— OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les joueurs se ruèrent au sol. La majorité des spectateurs n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer et demander aux gens autour d'eux des explications. Ceux en revanche qui savaient avaient déjà envahi le terrain. Il nous fallut batailler pour nous frayer un chemin jusqu'aux joueurs. D'Olivier, je ne voyais que le poing qu'il levait victorieux. Toute la Maison était venue féliciter son équipe. Les filles de son fan-club n'hésitaient pas à se presser contre lui… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas que des filles. Je n'y peux rien si c'est ce qui m'a marqué ! En plus, que des Gryffondors le fassent, soit ! Mais quel est l'intérêt pour des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles de venir le féliciter ainsi ?

— Hey ! a fait Olivier en nous voyant par-dessus un océan de têtes. On a gagné !

Il a tendu le bras dans ma direction, par-dessus ses fans déchaînées, pour échanger notre poignée de main secrète. Avec une élongation douloureuse, j'ai réussi à cogner son poing avec le mien.

— Je te l'avais dit, June, je te l'avais dit, dit-il avant de se remettre à sauter de joie.

La foule et les tribunes finirent par s'éclaircir, les élèves préférant continuer la fête au chaud et au château. Des cris se sont alors élevés du terrain.

— Non, ça ne compte pas, s'égosillait Flint. Il ne l'a _pas_ attrapé !

Lui et son équipe hurlaient auprès de Mme Bibine.

— Mr Flint, j'ai sifflé la fin du match, signala le professeur de Vol. Gryffondor l'emporte par 170 à 60.

— Mais Professeur, vous l'avez bien vu, cria Bole d'une voix caverneuse. Potter a avalé le Vif d'Or, pas attrapé !

— Le résultat est le même, déclara Dorys calmement, puisque dans les deux cas, ce n'est pas votre Attrapeur qui l'a eu.

Le trait fit mouche, les Serpentards la foudroyèrent du regard. J'ai vu Higgs détourner la tête. Il ne devait pas être fier de s'être fait griller par un 1ère année.

— Toi, on ne t'a pas sonnée ! siffla Walken, une élève de Serpentard en 5ème année, amie de Flint qui nous déteste (nous le lui rendons bien) et qui a la particularité d'avoir un faciès de furet. Alors ta gueule, Cleath !

— S'il vous plait ! s'emporta Mme Bibine. Je vous demande de vous calmer.

Mais les Serpentards n'avaient aucune envie de se calmer ! Excédée, Bibine accepta d'aller dans le bureau de l'arbitre afin de vérifier la légitimité du geste de Potter.

— Flint, a fait Olivier d'un ton moqueur depuis l'embrasure de la porte du petit bureau où ne parvenions pas à tous entrer, tu n'as qu'à faire jouer des 1ères années. Peut-être que de cette façon tu auras enfin des résultats… autres que la défaite, bien sur !

Flint penchée sur l'épaule de Bibine profita de l'inattention du professeur pour faire un geste obscène à l'attention d'Olivier.

— A bout d'arguments ? demanda Dubois avec un grand sourire.

Je lui ai donné un coup de coude pour qu'il s'arrête.

— Quoi ? murmura-t-il d'un air innocent.

Mieux valait rester prudent. Le geste de Potter était valable, je le savais. Inhabituel mais valable… Mais les Serpentards comptaient bien pinailler sur chaque point. C'est ce qu'ils ont l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'ils perdent.

— Je suis désolée Mr Flint, déclara Bibine en nous mettant tous dehors. Mais la victoire revient à Gryffondor. Potter a eu de la chance…

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le château.

— Mais Professeur, cria Flint. Attendez Professeur !

Bibine ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin.

— Bande de sales tricheurs ! grogna Pucey en se tournant vers nous (le comble de la mauvaise foi !)

— _Nous_ ? Des tricheurs ? ai-je protesté énervée. Tu veux peut-être qu'on reparle du Blatching de Flint ? On encore de l'ensorcellement du balai de Potter ?

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, répondit Flint avec un petit sourire mauvais. C'est n'est pas notre faute si Potter ne sait pas voler…

Nous nous sommes tous longuement regardé en chien de faïence.

— Allez, venez, on se casse ! a finalement lâché Flint à toute sa clique.

Olivier arborait un sourire satisfait en les regardant s'éloigner en direction du château.

— Tu sais June, m'a-t-il dit en se dirigeant au vestiaire pour se changer, je ne pense pas que ce soit Flint qui ait ensorcelé le balai de Harry. C'est tout juste s'il arrive à faire ses lacets correctement… Alors ensorceler un balai…

Puis il s'est tourné une ultime fois vers les Serpentards, désormais tout petit à l'horizon.

— Mauvais ! Ouh ! Flint, tu es nul !

Nous sommes rentrés à la Tour en chantant « Gryffondor vaincra ». Rusard nous jeta un regard mauvais et MacGonagall nous demanda, sans grande conviction, de faire un peu moins de bruit. Dans la Salle Commune, la fête ne nous avait pas attendus et la Bièrabeurre coulait déjà à flot. Il manquait cependant le héros du match, notre nouvelle coqueluche attitrée : Potter.

**oOo**

A minuit passé, Sean, Olivier et moi refaisions pour la millième fois de la soirée le match.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils ont essayé de tuer Potter, répétait Sean en martelant la table du poing.

Olivier éclata de rire.

— En tous cas, tu as bien fait de lui prendre un Nimbus 2000, ai-je continué. L'Astiqueur 7 n'aurait peut-être pas résisté.

Une bûche explosa dans la cheminée, nous faisant sursauter.

— Je t'ai entendue, m'a dit Oliver. Quand tu as crié après le cinquième but de Flint…

J'ai détourné le regard, mal à l'aise malgré moi.

— Normal, j'ai la voix qui porte, ai-je répondu.

— T'étais surtout la seule à crier, rectifia Sean en s'étirant.

— C'est vrai, ai-je admis. 6 buts encaissés contre Serpentard dans ces conditions, ça reste plus que correct… Tes filles ont vraiment fait du bon boulot face à l'agressivité des Serpentards. Pas de blessés, c'est un miracle. Cette fois, tu la tiens ton équipe parfaite…

Olivier hocha la tête en souriant.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont fait exprès, se remit aussitôt à ronchonner Sean.

Nous l'avons laissé disserter là-dessus. La chaleur du feu commençait à me bercer doucement. J'ai difficilement retenu un bâillement. En regardant Olivier, j'ai vu qu'il s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil. Amusée, j'ai donné un coup de pied à Sean pour attirer son attention.

— Aïe ! a-t-il gémit. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je lui ai désigné Olivier d'un geste de la tête. Un grand sourire s'est dessiné sur le visage de Sean.

— Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on lui fait ? a-t-il demandé tout joyeux.

— Sean… ai-je dit d'un ton réprobateur.

— Quoi ? C'est la règle ! protesta-t-il. Tu t'endors dans la Salle Commune, tu en subis les conséquences…

Je me suis doucement approché d'Olivier pour le réveiller. Il était si paisible.

— T'es pas marrante June ! a dit Sean d'une voix boudeuse. Tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment… Avant tu n'aurais pas hésité une seconde.

Les joues en feu, j'ai essayé d'avoir l'air dégagé.

— Sean, laisse-lui juste ce soir. On a gagné…

Finalement, je lui ai laissé le soin de réveiller Olivier. Avant de fermer la porte de mon dortoir, la voix de Sean m'est parvenue.

— Olivier, arrête, s'il te plait ! Aïe… Aïe, mon doigt ! Tu vas le casser !

**oOoOo**

La victoire de Gryffondor ne fit qu'aggraver la mauvaise humeur de Rogue. Lui qui exigeait de nous l'excellence pour les Buse ne manquait plus de ponctuer de ses critiques acerbes nos cours de Potions. C'était devenu une vraie torture. En plus, il s'était mis à boiter depuis peu.

— Le triomphe de Gryffondor a du lui faire louper une marche, se moqua Sean en sortant d'un double cours de Potions particulièrement éprouvant.

Toujours est-il qu'il était infect lorsque nous avons commencé à étudier le Philtre de Paix. Mal préparée, il peut être mortel et Rogue s'était amusé à nous laisser entendre qu'il pourrait nous faire goûter nos propres préparations. Bien sûr, nous savions qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Cependant, chaque élève était anormalement tendu lorsqu'il franchissait la porte du cachot glacial où avait lieu nos cours. Le point de rupture allait bientôt être atteint, nous le sentions. Restait à savoir qui craquerait le premier…

Malheureusement pour nous tous, le coup de grâce arriva le week-end suivant avec la rencontre Poufsouffle/Serdaigle. Cette dernière remporta la victoire par 190 à 50, ce qui plaçait Serpentard en 3ème position à seulement 10 points de Poufsouffle qui occupait la dernière place. Le cours de Potions le mardi suivant s'annonçait des plus houleux. Les Poufsouffles eurent beau y mettre toute la bonne volonté possible, Rogue s'acharna sur eux. Et notamment sur Mary Kudon, une jeune fille un peu boulotte aux cheveux roux et aux joues roses, qui semblait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Les mains tremblantes, elle ne parvenait pas à verser les bonnes quantités d'ingrédients dans son chaudron. Un épais panache nauséabond s'élevait de sa potion. Rogue, qui était en train de critiquer les grumeaux présent dans le chaudron d'Olivier, huma l'air un instant comme un limier puis fondit sur sa nouvelle proie.

— Vous arrive-t-il de réfléchir avant d'agir Miss Kudon ? déclara-t-il en la toisant de haut avec un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Qu'ai-je dit à propos des racines d'Eléades ?

La pauvre fille ne put que marmonner une réponse. Victorieux, Rogue resta à ses cotés pour critiquer chacun de ses gestes. L'état de Kudon n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle semblait au bord de l'asphyxie.

— Regarde le, cracha Dorys dégoûtée. Il y prend du plaisir en plus…

Patch offrit malgré lui une diversion. Sa potion s'était mise à bouillonner dangereusement et des éclaboussures menaçaient tout son entourage. Rogue s'y précipita et les amis de Kudon purent enfin la rassurer et l'encourager.

— 5 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, dit froidement Rogue à Patch. Cela vous apprendra à faire attention.

Patch ne protesta pas. Il faisait régulièrement perdre des points à sa maison pendant les cours de Potions. De toutes façons, qui ne le faisait pas ? (à part Andy et Percy bien entendu) Même les Serdaigles en perdent ici, pour te dire ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il existe une sorte de convention au sein de chaque maison selon laquelle on ne peut pas reprocher à un camarade de perdre des points chez Rogue. Au contraire, on doit célébrer celui ou celle qui parvient à en gagner (je ne l'ai jamais vu encore…).

Kudon en était à l'étape la plus important de sa préparation : verser trois gouttes de sang de dragon à l'instant où sa potion prend une coloration indigo.

— Dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre ! cria Rogue à Dorothy MacDonald qui était située juste derrière Kudon.

Surprise celle-ci sursauta et le flacon de sang de dragon lui échappa des mains, disparaissant dans son chaudron. Affolée, elle s'empressa de touiller sa préparation (en prenant malgré tout le soin de le faire dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre) pour essayer de cacher son erreur.

— Mauvais plan, chuchota Andy dans mon dos. Ça va ronger…

Je n'ai pas de suite compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Un étrange sifflement s'éleva du chaudron de Mary. Elle sortait sa cuillère de sa mixture et s'aperçut alors que celle-ci avait presque entièrement fondu. Pire, à présent le même sifflement provenait de l'ensemble de son chaudron, preuve que la potion s'attaquait désormais aux parois. Les élèves alentours reculèrent, effrayés.

— EVANESCO, rugit Rogue quand il s'en aperçut. C'est la première fois de toute ma carrière que je vois _ça_ ! 30 points en mois à Poufsouffle !

Alors qu'il continuait à déverser ses menaces, Kudon rapetissait à vue d'œil. De là où j'était, je ne voyais que ses épaules secoués par des sanglots silencieux. Tous les élèves présents restaient interdits. Jamais encore nous n'avions vu Rogue dans cet état et ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir fait des bêtises dans ce cours… Dans une colère noire, il semblait sur le point de dépasser les bornes.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une petite…

— Ça suffit maintenant ! dit Dorys d'une voix ferme. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser un peu !

Rogue, d'un mouvement lent se tourna dans sa direction. Moi, je n'aurai pas aimé qu'il me regarde comme ça… Chaque personne du cachot retenait désormais sa respiration.

— Je vous demande pardon ? déclara Rogue d'une voix rauque.

Son regard froid me fit frissonner. A ma plus grande surprise (et aussi pour ma plus grande fierté), Dorys ne flancha pas et réussi à soutenir le regard de son professeur.

— C'est inutile de vous acharner inutilement sur vos élèves, répondit Dorys avec fougue. Elle a simplement fait une erreur. Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de l'humilier de cette façon. Vous êtes un prof, pas un despote tout puissant !

Les maxillaires de Rogue se sont alors contractées.

— Un despote, répéta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je vois… Et vous Miss Cleath, vous vous faites l'avocate des pauvres et des opprimés, défendant avec courage la veuve et l'orphelin. Qu'espérez vous donc faire face au despote que je suis ? La révolution ?

Il avança jusqu'à nous. Dorys déglutit mais ne broncha pas. Son calme me sidéra.

— Enlever 20 points à Gryffondor serait un geste despotique selon vous Miss Cleath ? demanda-t-il moqueur. Non, attendez… 40 points me semble plus correct.

Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent de toutes parts.

— Jamais aucun élève n'a osé me parler de cette façon, persifla Rogue ramenant immédiatement le calme. Jamais je ne te tolérerai qu'un d'eux le fasse. Etre à Gryffondor ne vous autorise à vous conduire de la sorte. Que cela soit clair pour vous tous, ajouta-t-il à notre attention. _Je _dirige ce cours et j'exige donc que dans ce cachot vous vous soumettiez aux règles que _je_ fixe. Que ceux qui ne désirent aucune remarque se débrouille pour ne pas les mériter…

Il se dirigea à son bureau. Je jetai un regard furtif à Dorys et constatai avec effroi qu'elle avait envie de continuer à en découdre avec lui. Etait-elle devenue folle ?

— Votre statut d'enseignant ne vous autorise pas à nous manquer de respect, déclara-t-elle après quelques instants. Vous ne devez un minimum de…

— Je ne vous dois absolument rien, répondit Rogue sans même lever les yeux du parchemin sur lequel sa plume s'activait. Le respect est quelque chose de mutuel. Pensez vous réellement mériter le mien ?

— Mais c'est à vous de…

— Je pensais que retirer 40 points à Gryffondor aurait suffi à vous faire taire aboya Rogue en se levant. Peut-être voulez vous que j'en retire 30 de plus ? Non, évidemment… Une retenue vous ira bien mieux.

Il contourna son bureau et se mit face à nous.

— Voilà le genre de comportement que je ne tolérerai plus. Ces élans de rébellion motivés par je ne sais quelles montées d'hormones ne sont plus dignes d'élèves de 5ème années. Ai-je encore besoin de répéter que seuls les meilleurs d'entre vous pourront continuer l'étude des Potions ? Dorénavant, ceux qui ne seront pas d'accord avec moi ou mes méthodes seront priés de faire comme Miss Cleath, c'est-à-dire de prendre la porte.

— Hein ? n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de dire.

— Vous avez tous parfaitement compris, répondit le professeur avant de se tourner vers Dorys. Je vous vire. Sortez d'ici et allez donner ceci à votre directrice de maison.

Dorys furieuse jeta ses affaires dans son sac.

— Je ne vous accepterai en cours que lorsque vous me ferez part de vos plus plates excuses, ajouta Rogue avec un sourire mauvais quand Dorys lui arracha le bon des mains.

La porte du cachot claqua derrière elle. Sous le choc, personne n'osait rompre le silence. La cloche nous libéra peu après. Une fois hors d'atteinte de Rogue, les discussions commencèrent.

— 40 points ! s'indigna Olivier. Mais il est malade ce type !

— Dorys a eu du cran, ai-je fait admirative. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable.

— C'était idiot, répondit Andy. Courageux mais totalement stupide…

— Rogue va les attendre un moment ses excuses selon moi, ai-je ajouté.

Nous avons continué à commenter cet événement jusqu'à notre cours suivant : Enchantements. Là encore, Flitwick eut du mal à ramener le calme. Dorys n'assista pas au cours. En y repensant, elle n'avait pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours. Comme elle ne se confie pas à nous, ce n'est pas facile de savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Ce matin, elle semblait peut-être plus soucieuse que d'habitude.

— Il faut aller voir MacGonagall, ai-je chuchoté pendant le cours à Percy qui s'était retrouvé derrière moi. Elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour Dorys.

— Tu sais June, je ne suis pas sûr que ça serve à grand-chose, répondit-il mal à l'aise. Elle est allée trop loin cette fois.

J'allais répondre, totalement indignée par son attitude, mais Flitwick nous rappela à l'ordre.

— Laisse tomber, me dit Olivier à voix basse. Percy ne fera rien qui nuira à son avancement. Ce sera à nous d'agir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait prêt à faire quelque chose ? Nous pourrions boycotter les cours, nous pourrions, protester, peut-être même manifester ! Si la classe entière se mobilisait, Dumbledore nous écouterait. En les regardant rire et jacasser, j'ai su que jamais ils ne se mobiliseraient, qui jamais ils ne s'opposeraient à Rogue… Après tout Dorys était mon amie et pourtant je n'avais rien dit pour prendre sa défense. Au fond, je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux… Je me rappelle avoir poussé un long soupir et avoir vu à cet instant quelque chose qui me serra le cœur : Sean, silencieux depuis le départ de Dorys, rongé par les remords et l'impuissance.

**oOo**

A la fin du cours, le dernier de la journée Dorys n'était toujours pas revenue. Elle n'était pas non plus à la tour. Nous sommes mis à sa recherche. Andy et moi devions fouiller le château pendant que les garçons iraient la chercher dans le parc et autour du lac.  
Nous montions les escaliers du 3ème étage, espérant que Dorys ne se soit pas caché dans le couloir interdit (Miss Teigne nous avait empêcher de le vérifier), quand nous avons vu un jeune Gryffondor portant un plateau, pale et transpirant, au bord de l'évanouissement.

— Ça va ? lui demanda Andy inquiète.

Le garçon déglutit et fit non de la tête. Je me suis saisie du plateau dont les flacons menaçaient de tomber.

— Tu es en 1ère année ? ai-je demandé au garçon au visage lunaire.

— Oui, répondit-il faiblement. Je m'appelle Neville Londubat.

Je me rappelais alors en avoir entendu parler. Apparemment, c'était un garçon plutôt maladroit.

— Mme Pomfresh m'a demandé de porter ce plateau en salle des professeurs…

— Et tu as peur de tout faire tomber ? demanda Andy doucement en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Il ne faut pas s'angoisser pour ça.

— C'est pour le professeur Rogue, répondit Neville tristement.

J'ai failli faire tomber le plateau en entendant cela. On ne pouvait que compatir au sort de Neville. Il tendit des mains tremblantes dans ma direction pour que je lui rende son plateau. J'ai alors pensé à Dorys et à ce qu'elle avait fait, à l'humeur de rogue et à ce qu'il réserverait à Neville si celui-ci n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation… Je pris alors ma décision. Dorys avait raison : c'était à nous de protéger les plus faibles des foudres de Rogue.

— Je le porterai si tu veux bien Neville, ai-je déclaré forte de con constat.

Il m'a observé avec de grands yeux.

— Rogue n'a pas à savoir à qui Pomfresh a confié le plateau, ai-je continué. En plus, il est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui.

Après lui avoir assuré que cela ne me dérangeait pas, Neville accepta de me le laisser et prit la direction de la Tour, visiblement soulagé. Andy se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de déclarer d'un air désespéré :

— Profites-en pour voir si Dorys n'est pas au 3ème !

Slalomer entre les élèves un plateau à la main n'était pas chose aisée. Avec milles précautions, je suis arrivée dans le bon couloir. Il était désert. D'un pas victorieux car proche du but, j'avançais sur l'épais tapis qui couvrait les dalles du couloir. Les gargouilles gardant la porte de la salle des profs étaient en vue. Une voix résonna dans mon dos me faisant sursauter.

— Ça m'a l'air _très_ fragile…

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour le reconnaître.

— Peeves, ai-je grondé, fous moi la paix !

Il s'est alors mis à flotter devant moi.

— Bonjour Tierney ! m'a-t-il répondu avec un sourire malveillant. Ce serait bête si un incident arrivait à ton précieux chargement.

Il s'éleva alors de quelques mètres et se mit à me jeter des craies. J'ai serré le plateau contre moi et ai essayé tant bien que mal de protéger son chargement. Heureusement, aucun tir de Peeves ne fit mouche. Dans un claquement sec, Peeves disparut.

— Je te préviens Peeves, n'essaie pas de me jouer un mauvais tour ou sinon…

Je me suis remise en route, pressée d'atteindre mon but. Mon pied droit a alors buté dans quelque chose. La scène se déroula au ralenti pour moi. Je me suis sentie partir en avant. Je me rapprochais inexorablement du tapis et su sol par la même occasion. Les flacons se sont alors envolés du plateau. Après quelques révolutions dans les airs, ils se sont écrasés au sol, éclatant dans un fracas incroyable. Encore au sol, je me suis tournée pour voir ce que mes pieds avaient percuté. Un pli dans le tapis… Quelqu'un avait plissé le tapis. La tête de Peeves apparut alors à travers le plancher.

— Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Furieuse, je me suis relevée en moins de deux secondes et ai pointé ma baguette vers l'esprit frappeur.

— Tu vas le payer Peeves ! ai-je crié.

— Ha ha, tu n'as qu'à faire attention. Il faut toujours regarder où on met les pieds. Tu crois peut-être me faire peur avec ta baguette.

A mon tour, je lui ai rendu son sourire mauvais et ai murmuré « Waddiwasi ». Un des bâtons de craie est partie à la vitesse d'une balle sur Peeves qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse.

— Apprend à viser, me nargua Peeves. Et à marcher par la même occasion, Calamity June.

Il éclata de rire. La porte de la salle des profs s'ouvrit à la volée.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? hurla le professeur Rogue.

Son regard se posa d'abord sur Peeves puis sur moi, puis sur les débris au sol.

— 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor, déclara-t-il en commençant à refermer la porte.

— Hein ? me suis-je écrié. Mais je n'ai rien fait ! C'est Peeves ! Ce n'est pas ma faute.

L'ectoplasme s'était mis à faire des loopings au-dessus de ma tête. Dans son caquètement habituel.

— Enlevez-moi ça au plus vite, a répondu Rogue d'un ton sans appel. Ou je retire encore 15 points à Gryffondor…

Quirrel est alors apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il disait car in bruit d'effervescence m'est parvenu alors que je m'accroupissais pour tout ramasser. La potion s'attaquait au tapis, le rongeant par endroit.

— _Récurvite_, ai-je jeté précipitamment pour éviter que cela ne s'aggrave.

Il ne manquait plus que Rusard me mette en retenue pour ça. J'ai ensuite rassemblé les bouts de verre et leur ai rapidement lancé le sortilège de Reparo pour reformer les flacons. Peeves a fait mine de me foncer dessus et a disparu à travers l'un des murs.

— Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard Severus, a dit Quirrel en s'éloignant.

Le prof de DCFM m'envoya un sourire reconnaissant lorsqu'il passa à coté de moi. Rogue en revanche fulminait et son regard était tout sauf reconnaissant.

— Vous aurez une retenue Tierney, dit-il froidement.

— Pourquoi ? ai-je protesté en me relevant. Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est Peeves qui a…

— Il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs, déclara-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

— Mais… Mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit de tout nettoyer au plus vite !

— Avec vos mains Tierney, a-t-il dit en remuant chacun de ses dix doigts. Tout ne se règle pas à coup de baguette magique dans la vie. C'est pour ça que l'art subtil de la Potions vous dépasse. Votre tendance à avoir la baguette facile vous coûtera un rapport et vous irez expliquer à Mme Pomfresh ce qui est arrivé à mes potions.

Il a alors claqué la porte de la salle des profs, mettant fin à mes protestations. Je n'en revenais pas. Non seulement j'étais collée mais en plus j'allais avoir un rapport. Bon, Percy m'avait prévenu que c'était le sort que j'encourrais à avoir « la baguette facile » comme disait Rogue. Mais dans ce cas là, c'était totalement injuste ! Miss Teigne est alors apparue face à moi. Je me suis précipitée loin d'elle et de Rusard, laissant derrière moi un tapis rongé.

Mme Pomfresh accueillit plus ou moins bien mes excuses et mes explications. Le fait que j'ai souhaité aider Londubat eut l'air de me faire remonter un peu dans son estime. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espère… Quand j'ai quitté l'infirmerie, elle s'est quand même mise à disserter toute seule sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait plus compter sur personne.

Infiniment lasse et épuisée par cette journée étrange, je suis remontée à la Tour., espérant que les autres aient retrouvé Dorys. En pénétrant dans la Salle Commune, j'ai vu tous les 5ème années regroupées autour de la cheminée, et plus précisément du fauteuil sur lequel était assise Dorys.

— Où tu étais ? lui ai-je demandé en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Olivier et qu'il accepta gentiment de me prêter.

— Chez MacGonagall, me répondit Dorys tristement. J'y suis restée tout l'après-midi…

— Tu étais en train de dire qu'elle était obligée d'en parler à Dumbledore, coupa Dorothy MacDonald que mon interruption avait l'air de beaucoup déranger.

— Oui, reprit Dorys. Maos ça devrait aller. Même MacGonagall veut bien prendre ma défense. J'aurai juste à faire des excuses à Rogue.

Elle avait dit cela d'un air dégoûté. Moi-même, après ce qui venait de se passer, je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire des excuses (en réalité, c'était plutôt à lui de m'en faire !). Alors pour Dorys, j'imaginais aisément ce que cela devait donner. J'ai du attendre patiemment que les autres aient fini de lui poser des questions et qu'ils acceptent de la laisser tranquille pour que Dorys puisse enfin reprendre son histoire depuis le début. MacGonagall l'avait écouté patiemment et ne l'avait pas trop sermonné. Bizarre… J'espère qu'elle sera aussi clémente avec moi. Plus étrange encore, il semblerait qu'elles aient passé l'après-midi entière à discuter.

— Tout est bien qui finit bien, ai-je donc conclu. Désolée de ne pas être intervenue… Je crois que je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

— Pas grave, répondit Dorys en haussant les épaules. Ça n'aurait de toutes façons rien changé. Au mieux, tu aurais eu comme moi une retenue, un rapport et tu aurais fait perdre des ponts à la maison.

Elle avait ajouté ça d'un air accablé. Je me suis efforcée de garder le sourire. Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de ce qui venait de se produire avec Rogue. Olivier avait posé son coude sur l'autre bras du fauteuil et me regardait fixement. J'ai essayé autant que possible de ne pas croiser son regard.

— Toi… a-t-il dit avec un petit sourire. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose !

Je me suis tournée vers lui surprise. Comment savait-il ? Cela se voyait donc tant que ça ?

— Au fait, il parait que tu voles au secours des 1ères années maintenant, m'a dit Sean qui jusque là concentrait toute son attention sur Dorys.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et leur ai raconté toute l'histoire, ma rencontre avec Peeves, ma chute, l'arrivée de Rogue et ma punition. Ma mésaventure eut le mérite de beaucoup les amuser.

— Calamity June, répéta Olivier écroulé. C'est bon ça… Très bon.

Je l'ai frappé à l'épaule.

— Techniquement Rogue a raison, admit Andy. Tu as bel et bien lancé un sort dans le couloir. Rien que le _Waddiwasi_ était suffisant !

J'ai remercié Andy du soutien qu'elle me témoignait. Percy qui faisait mine de ne pas écouter la conversation ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

— Je t'avais prévenue June ! Tu savais ce que tu encourrais.

— Oui, Percy, ai-je alors soupiré. _Je sais_.

— 45 points, deux rapports, deux Gryffondors en retenue, récapitula Sean. Une journée ordinaire en fait pour le professeur Rogue.

Au moins, Dorys semblait apprécier de ne pas être seule en retenue. Je la comprenais. C'est beaucoup plus agréable de récurer des chaudrons en compagnie. C'est le prix à payer pour venir en aide à son prochain. Drôle de récompense tout de même…

**oOoOo**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il fallait jongler avec les devoirs toujours plus nombreux, Dorys eut à faire des excuses publiques à Rogue (qui les lui fit répéter trois fois à cause de sa soudaine surdité) et surtout le 26 novembre s'annonçait être _ma_ journée. Car le 25 au soir avait lieu la rencontre Flaquemare/Catapults. Je me suis levée à l'aube pour être une des premières à savoir. Mon père devait m'envoyer Plume dès la fin du match pour que je puisse avoir le résultat avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes après mon réveil, la chouette vint taper à la fenêtre du dortoir. Les mains tremblantes, j'ai ouvert le pli: 300 à 120. Pour Flaquemare… pour moi ! Conquérante, je suis descendue en compagnie d'Andy (que j'avais réveillée) prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Olivier était en bas, je le savais. C'était la règle… Je me suis arrêtée sur le pas de la porte.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais ? m'a demandé Andy qui s'impatientait, bloquée derrière moi.

La salle était à moitié remplie, il était encore très tôt. J'ai jeté un regard à la table des Gryffondors. Il était là, avec Percy et Dorys.

_"Repoussez les terribles Cognards et lancez droit le Souaffle"_

Je m'étais mise à chanter l'hymne de mon club, bien fort pour que tout le monde entende. Les quelques supporters de Flaquemare présents m'ont accompagné, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de notre chant. Je pense que j'aurais du avoir honte mais ce n'était pas le cas. Entonnant le deuxième couple, je me suis dirigée vers la table. La majorité des profs présents semblaient amusés pour mon comportement. En revanche, MacGonagall se tenait la tête d'une main et Rogue me regardait les babine retroussées. Dumbledore lui semblait ravi (lui aussi est un grand supporter de Flaquemare). Si sa qualité de directeur l'empêchait de joindre sa voix à la notre, c'est avec sa baguette magique qu'il nous accompagnait. Un grand homme ce Dumbledore…

Je me suis arrêtée derrière Olivier et lui ai passé les bras autour du cou. J'ai ensuite collée ma tête à la sienne et l'ai obligé à se balancer de gauche à droite au rythme de la chanson. Oui, je l'admets, j'ai peut-être un peu profité de la situation.

A la fin de l'hymne, nous, supporters de Flaquemare, nous nous sommes auto-applaudis. Amusant de voir comme le sport possède la capacité de réunir les gens… C'était sûrement une des seules fois de ma vie où j'ai applaudi consciemment et volontairement des Serpentards. Ce devait aussi être la première fois pour Olivier… Je m'étais saisie de ses mains et l'avais forcé à applaudir avec nous.

Oui, je suis méchante mais encore une fois, c'est la règle ! Olivier a supporté tout ça sans rien dire. C'était adorable.

— Je ne te connais plus, m'a dit Andy morte de honte alors que je daignais enfin m'asseoir.

— Pourquoi ? ai-je demandé.

— C'est la honte ! a répondu Dorys en me passant les œufs.

Haussant les épaules, je me suis tournée vers Percy pour avoir son avis. Il m'a envoyé un sourire encourageant. Et puis mince ! Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais une réputation à tenir. Au diable les convenances !

Je me suis saisie du journal et j'ai entrepris de lire à voix haute l'article sur le match. Les autres ne m'écoutant pas, j'ai fini par faire la lecture à Olivier. Courageusement, il a affronté chacune de mes remarques. J'en ai presque eu des remords à un moment. Puis je me suis rappelée que l'an dernier, il m'avait forcé à porter toute la journée son écharpe des Catapults et que j'avais du l'écouter déblatérer sur le soi-disant génie sportif de son club. Gentiment, je l'ai laissé tranquille pendant les cours. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de me prendre une autre retenue. Par contre, j'accompagnais chacun de nos déplacements dans le château par un petit morceau de notre chant victorieux (des fois qu'il ait oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille…).

En sortant du cours d'Etude de Runes, je me suis mise à marcher joyeusement e, fredonnant et en cherchant ce que je pourrais trouver d'autre à faire à Olivier et qui lui rendrait cette journée inoubliable.

— Joli brin de voix…

J'ai sursauté. Je ne connaissais pas le garçon qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Certainement un supporter de Flaquemare… Je te l'ai dit : le sport a le pouvoir de rassembler les gens. Pourtant au plus je le regardais, au plus il me semblait familier. C'étaient surtout ses yeux qui m'intriguaient. Ils étaient bizarres…

— Dean ? ai-je demandé.

— J'ai bien cru que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas, souffla-t-il soulagé. Désolé de t'avoir effrayée…

— C'est ma faute. Je ne faisais pas attention quand je marche. J'ai cru qu'un supporter de Flaquemare venait me parler. Tu as changé de coupe, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas reconnu.

Il s'est frotté la nuque, apparemment gêné. J'avais dit quelque chose de mal ?

— Oh mais ça te va bien ! ai-je ajouté précipitamment.

Il a eu l'ait encore plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant, c'était la vérité ! Il avait coupé ses longs cheveux et ressemblaient aujourd'hui à un hérisson blond, tout ébouriffé. Au moins comme ça, il avait moins l'air spectral… Et ses yeux étaient mis en valeur de cette façon. J'étais en train de me faire ses réflexions quand je me suis aperçue qu'un lourd silence s'était installé.

— Bon, a fait Dean en gesticulant. Je vais y aller. Bye June !

— Bye, ai-je répondu avec un petit geste de la main.

Je le regardais s'éloigner quand j'ai compris ce que je cherchais. Des yeux de chat… Dean a des yeux de chat. Je n'arriverais pas à les décrire. Outre la couleur (bleu gris vraiment étrange), c'est leur forme qui est particulière. En amande probablement… Des yeux de chat, ça résume le tout ! Je me suis efforcée de retenir tout ça pour le répéter à Andy. Elle semblait très intéressée par son changement capillaire. Je crois qu'elle en pince vraiment pour lui. D'ici peu, je vais devoir endosser mon costume de petit Cupidon…

**oOoOo**

Nous avons eu un mis novembre riche en émotions. Je n'en ai pas parlé mais il fait excessivement froid. Mme Pomfresh a déjà commencé à distribuer de la Pimentine.

Bilan de novembre:  
Dispute entre Olivier et Andy: 2 (un peu mieux mais toujours élevé pour un mois de novembre)  
Dispute entre Olivier et Percy: 1 (qui d'habitude à lieu en juin)  
Nombre de retenue: 1 (bon, c'est pas ma première mais celle la, je ne la mérite pas !)  
Nombre de rencontre avec Peeves: 1 (Grrrrrrrrrrr !)  
Personne rencontré aux yeux de chat : 1 (la première de ma vie. Yeux de vache, je connaissais mais pas le chat…)  
Classement des 4 maisons suite à la première journée du championnat :  
1er : Serdaigle avec 190 points  
2ème : Gryffondor avec 170 points  
3ème : Serpentard avec 60 points  
4ème : Poufsouffle avec 50 points  
Note obtenue en Potions: D (Faut être un sacré pervers pour noter nos préparations alors qu'il sait pertinemment que nous n'avons rien fait pendant qu'il s'enguelait avec Dorys ! Le D est mérité : ma potion était devenue rose…)  
Hiboux de ma mère concernant ce que j'appellerais « la triste histoire de la rage de dents d'Edouard Marconi » : 3 (une belle trilogie)  
Hiboux de mon père à propos de cette même histoire : 1 (Même la Reine doit être au courant !)

Et toujours les nouvelles de la Ligue:  
1er : Pride of Portree  
2ème : Kenmare Kestrels  
3ème: Montrose Magpies

5ème: Caerphilly Catapults

8ème: Flaquemare (Je m'en moque… On a gagné contre les Catapults ! HA HA HA)

* * *

Entrez, entrez donc ! Mme Irma est ravie d'accueillir dans son humble demeure chaque personne en quête de réponse. Mon troisième œil commence déjà à voir des choses. Les réponses à vos questions se forment dans ma tête… Je vois… Je vois que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous êtes impatient de lire le suivant. Quoi ? Oui, c'est ce que m'ont affirmé les esprits! Ne mettez pas en doute les talentueux talents de Mme Irma. Je vois aussi que le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Décembre : le secret de Dorys »… Comment ? La date de parution ? Oh, les esprits se font plus troubles. Mon troisième œil voit flou… Hum, disons 2 semaines (mais je ne parierai pas ma chemise là-dessus !). Je vous sens satisfait par mes prédictions… Pour le règlement ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, partager son don est le devoir de toute personne doté de double vue… Sinon, ce sera une petite review !


	5. Décembre: Le secret de Dorys

**EDIT du 04/03/07:**  
Pour être conforme au règlement du site, je supprime les réponses aux reviews. A tous les curieux, désolée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Je n'ai pas le courage de disserter cette fois-ci. Ni le courage, ni le moral pour... Enfin bref, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé! J'aimerais sincèrement aller plus vite mais je ne peux pas. En ce moment (pour les petits curieux que ça intéresse), je suis en train d'écrire le mois d'avril. Je bosse dessus depuis au moins trois semaines. Autant dire qu'il va être long, long, long... Obligé de toutes façons: en avril, il y a les vacances, le 1er avril, l'entretien avec MacGonagall et aussi l'anniversaire de Juni!  
Sinon j'ai récemment été traumatisé par une rumeur stupide sur le tome 6... Il paraîtrait que l'un des Jumeaux va mourir... Je suis profondément choquée par la nouvelle. Je ne peux pas imaginer Fred sans George et inversement. Pour moi, le moment où ils quittent Poudlard était le plus triste du tome 5 (désolée pour les inconditionnels de Sirius). A la limite qu'elle tue les deux... mais qu'elle ne les sépare pas! J'ai aussi découvert que le prénom de Chourave était Pomona et qu'elle était né le 15 mai (yeah, un autre petit taureau…).

**Who's Wood?  
**Juste pour se remémorer qui-est-qui avant de se plonger dans le nouveau chapitre!  
_June Tierney_: Définir June en deux mots? Hum, je dirai: femme amoureuse  
_Andy Benton_: Meilleure amie de June, moldue, un génie, craque pour Dean Flaherty?  
_Dorys Cleath_: Amie de June, Gryffondor 5ème année, déteste plein de choses (le Quidditch en fait partie), assez froide et mystérieuse... (suspens)  
_Sean Hataway_: Meilleur ami d'Olivier, écossais, humour assez lourd, la délicatesse n'est pas sa principale qualité...  
_Patch: _5ème année, Poufsouffle, préfet, nonchalant et débonnaire... Un crème, ce Patch!  
_Dean Flaherty_: Ex jeune homme fantomatique, Poufsouffle 6ème année, quelles sont ses véritables intentions?  
_Dorothy MacDonald_: Fille de Ronald (désolée, fallait que je la fasse...), 5ème année, Gryffondor, préfète genre "j'ai vachement envie de défendre tout le monde! Si jamais tu as un problème tu peux venir te confier à moi, etc..." (on a tous eu au moins une fois une déléguée de classe dans ce genre là!)  
_Olivier Dubois_: Fan absolu de Quid... Quoi? Oui, c'est vrai, il n'est pas de moi celui-là! J'ai le droit de rêver un peu, non?

**Disclaimer :  
**Cf chapitre précédent

La citation du chapitre est un proverbe africain que l'on pourrait appliquer à Dorys et à beaucoup d'autres…

* * *

"Parce qu'il vit dans l'eau, on ne voit pas les larmes du poisson qui pleure"

* * *

**Décembre: Le secret de Dorys**

Il s'agit certainement de la meilleure période de l'année. Poudlard se retrouve ensevelie sous une épaisse couche de neige. Même le lac se couvre d'une fine pellicule de glace. Décembre signifie surtout que Noël approche et les vacances aussi par la même occasion! Honnêtement, je crois que je ne les aurai jamais autant attendues. Pas tellement pour moi, bien que mes nuits soient très courtes depuis quelques temps, mais surtout pour les autres, comme Andy et Percy ou encore Patch que je découvre pour la première fois de ma vie stressé. Cet état ne lui va vraiment pas! Moi, pour l'instant, ça va... Ma jauge de stress doit être autour de 5/10 et elle ne cesse de diminuer grâce à la perspective des congés.

Le seul inconvénient que l'on pourrait trouver à un mois de décembre à Poudlard est le froid qui vous mord et vous paralyse en moins de deux minutes. Autant dire que les élèves ne s'attardent pas dans les couloirs. Je plains vraiment les membres des équipes de Quidditch, quels qu'ils soient! Voler dans ses conditions relève de l'exploit. Olivier a tout de même tenu à ce que les Gryffondors s'entraînent comme les mois précédents. Un soir cependant, le blizzard les a forcés à s'arrêter plus tôt. L'équipe est rentrée à la Tour trempée et transie de froid. Même après leurs avoir fait de la place près du feu et leur avoir distribué des couvertures chaudes, ils ont continué à grelotter.

Dubois a fini par admettre, dans un geste pour lui d'une infinie bonté, qu'il vaudrait certainement mieux éviter les séances par ce temps... Il faut préciser que même après une douche chaude _très_ prolongée, il a claqué des dents toute la soirée.

Les joueurs n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir du vol dans l'air glacé. Tous les matins, des hiboux s'écroulaient épuisés dans la Grande Salle. C'est ce qui arriva à Plume un matin de mi-décembre. Après avoir slalomé entre les décorations de Noël que Hagrid, MacGonagall et Flitwick avaient fini d'installer (et qui d'ailleurs étaient magnifiques), la chouette de mon père s'est mise à tituber en me tendant la patte pour que je prenne le message. Je l'ai aussitôt prise dans mes bras.

— Elle est glacée! me suis-je écriée.

— La pauvre... a gémit Andy alors que Plume poussait un faible hululement.

Je l'ai déposé en douceur sur mes genoux et l'ai entourée avec deux pans de ma robe de sorcier.

— Emmène la voir Hagrid, m'a conseillé Dorys. Il a soigné les engelures de Shadow l'autre jour.

Tu l'auras deviné, Shadow est le nom de son hibou. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'est pas noir. Au contraire... Dorys l'a appelé ainsi quand elle a traversé sa période "dark" (genre Chaos, Ténèbres et Désolation). On a craint un moment qu'elle ne se tourne vers la magie Noire. Andy était persuadé qu'un matin nous trouverions des ossements de poulet dans le dortoir.

Pourquoi le poulet? Aucune idée... Quoi qu'il en soit, Dorys est revenu vers la lumière. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté mais avec ses faux airs gothiques, on s'est vite fait tout un film... Sean, après avoir découvert l'existence du cinéma moldu par le biais des films "Star Wars", a rebaptisé la Dorys de l'époque Dark Vadorys... Une fois encore, je m'abstiendrais de tout commentaire sur l'humour toujours aussi particulier de l'Ecossais!

Bref, elle avait raison. Hagrid a un véritable don pour s'occuper des animaux. Olivier posa le journal qu'il étudiait attentivement.

— Alors? lui demanda Andy. Des nouvelles du Ministère?

— Non, répondit Olivier joyeusement. Seulement des nouvelles des terrains... L'Irlande a remporté son match pour la qualification pour la Coupe du Monde hier soir.

— Contre qui ? demanda Dorys sans grande conviction.

— France, ai-je répondu en donnant un morceau de fruit à Plume. Quel score?"

— 310 à 80, a continué Olivier. Apparemment, un grand match de Troy... Grâce à ça, l'Irlande est définitivement qualifiée. Ce doit être pour ça que ton père t'a envoyé Plume...

Olivier devait avoir raison. Mon père est irlandais. Si moi je supporte l'Angleterre et Flaquemare, lui soutient l'Irlande et les Kenmare Kestrels. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait décidé d'écrire pour parler de la qualification de son équipe, si facile comparée au dur combat que mène le "7 du Dragon Rouge" (c'est comme ça que l'on surnomme la sélection anglaise) dans le groupe de la mort: Afrique du Sud, Danemark et Bulgarie.  
J'ai décacheté l'enveloppe et en ai sorti non pas un parchemin mais une feuille de papier à lettres. L'entête était celui d'Edouard, tu sais, l'ami de Maman.

— C'est ma mère, ai-je soupiré.

J'avais reconnu son écriture élancée.

_Ma chère Juni,  
J'espère que tout se passe bien dans ton école et que tu reviendras en pleine forme à la maison. Pense à te ménager, c'est important. Tu sais que dans la famille, nous avons de gros problèmes pour ce qui est de gérer le stress._

_  
_A cet instant, je me suis demandée si elle parlait du nombre incroyable de Weis atteints d'ulcères et de crise cardiaques ou simplement de l'oncle Joe qui simule la folie et qui donc multiplie les séjours en maison de repos à chaque fois que le stress est trop fort. J'ai repris ma lecture, intriguée malgré tout.

_Ici, Edouard et moi t'attendons avec impatience. Cela fera longtemps que nous n'aurons pas fêter Noël aussi nombreux. Les parents d'Edouard seront présents. Ton père préfère ne pas venir. Il t'attendra donc le lendemain pour le repas de midi._

_  
_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grincer des dents. Je suis persuadée qu'Edouard et ma mère n'ont pas du beaucoup insisté pour l'invitation de Papa. Olivier m'a lancé un regard interrogateur. Je me suis donc forcée à sourire.

_Confirme l'heure à laquelle ton train arrive et le lieu où nous devons t'attendre.  
A très bientôt,  
Maman et Edouard _

J'ai poussé un long soupir. Un Noël moldu en perspective... En regardant partout dans la Grande Salle, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je regrettais presque de ne pas rester à Poudlard. Il était trop tard à présent. Je m'étais inscrite sur la liste de réservations du Poudlard Express au début du mois.

— C'est si grave que ça ? m'a demandé Andy devant mon air dégoûté.

Je les ai rapidement mis au courant.

— Pauvre Plume, ai-je conclu. Tu as frôlé l'hypothermie pour me porter de biens mauvaises nouvelles...

Ma mère ne possédant pas de hibou, le seul moyen de me joindre pour elle est d'emprunter Plume à mon père ou de répondre immédiatement avec le hibou que je lui envoie. Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop que des hiboux viennent se poser chez nous (je crois même qu'Edouard déteste ça).

— Si tu veux, je te prête Llewellyn, m'a gentiment proposé Olivier. Plume ne peut pas repartir tout de suite.

— Non, c'est gentil mais je ne vais pas faire sortir ta chouette par ce temps là...

Ça m'embêtait un peu, je devais l'admettre. En voyant Plume frissonner sur mes genoux, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il arrive la même chose à l'adorable chouette de Dubois. Il l'a surnommée ainsi en hommage au joueur des Catapluts le plus illustre, Dai Llewellyn dit "Le Dangereux", mort dévoré par une chimère à Mykonos. Une vraie légende dans le monde du Quidditch... Pour une fois que l'un des joueurs de Caerphilly est bon...

— Unge chortie est préfue che week-end à Pré au Lard, a alors dit Sean en crachotant sur la table.

Je m'étais demandé pourquoi on ne l'avait pas entendu depuis le début de la conversation. C'était parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine... En parlant, il a projeté des miettes de toast un peu partout.

— Tu es un porc, lui fit remarquer Dorys dégoûtée.

Située juste en face de lui, elle avait été aux premières loges. Sean finit par réussir à tout avaler.

— Je disais que ce week-end avait lieu notre dernière sortie de l'année à Pré au Lard.

— Oui, c'est vrai..., ai-je répondu. Comme ça, j'irai à la Poste et j'emprunterai un hibou. En plus, cela me permettra de finir mes achats de Noël.

— Quoi? s'est écriée Andy. Tu n'as pas fini de faire tes cadeaux ?

— Ben non, ai-je répondu étonnée par sa réaction. Toi oui ?

Elle a eu un petit rire moqueur, du style "Et comment!". Apparemment Dorys et Sean avaient eux aussi fini leurs achats. Même Olivier semblait avoir fait les siens.

— Je prends juste tout mon temps pour être sûre d'offrir le cadeau parfait à chacun, ai-je menti.

J'ai ensuite fini mon petit déjeuner au plus vite pour amener Plume à Hagrid et échapper à leurs regards critiques. Notre garde-chasse accepta gentiment de s'en occuper. Après avoir réussi à me libérer des léchouilles baveuses de Crockdur, j'ai pu me diriger vers mon premier cours de la matinée: Histoire de la Magie.

— Cadeau! m'a dit Dorys en me tendant un bout de parchemin lorsque je suis entrée dans la salle. MacGonagall me l'a donné après que tu sois partie. Retenue mercredi prochain, à 20 heures au cachot...

Génial! Pour ma dernière semaine avant le Noël moldu... Pourquoi j'aime décembre déjà?

Bien entendu, je n'ai pas échappé au discours de MacGonagall. Elle a accepté de me croire à propos de Peeves. Par contre, je pense que je suis allée trop loin en rejetant la faute sur Rogue...

— De toutes façons, a-t-elle dit en me faisant sortir de la salle de Métamorphose, vous saviez parfaitement qu'il était interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs.

J'ai marmonné un petit oui.

— Et pourrai-je savoir ce que vous avez lancé ?

Sa question me surprit. Etait-ce un piège? Peut-être espérait-elle en renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Pourtant ce n'était pas son genre.

— Sur Peeves? Un sort de Propulsion...

— Vraiment ? Vous l'avez eu ?

Si je ne savais pas qui j'avais en face de moi, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle semblait amusée. Je l'ai vu à ses yeux. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle avait l'air vraiment intéressée.

— A peu de choses près, ai-je grogné agacée par mon échec.

MacGonagall a hoché la tête avant de me dire:

— Je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois, Miss Tierney. Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus ou je serai obligée de vous retirer moi même des points à Gryffondor et à distribuer les retenues...

Je l'ai sincèrement remerciée. On peut dire ce que l'on veut mais sous ses aspects stricts et froids, MacGonagall est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

**oOoOo**

Le week-end enfin là, nous sommes partis au petit matin à Pré au Lard. L'air était glacial. C'est donc tout naturellement que nous avons trouvé refuge comme la moitié de l'école aux Trois Balais pour siroter des Bièrabeurres. La salle était bruyante et bondée mais nous avons réussi à trouver une table vers le fond. Un jour, il faudra que je prenne des photos de ces moments là, où nous sommes tous réuni à rire, à faire du bruit, à parler de sport, des cours, des autres, et même de la politique ministérielle vis à vis des Nains avec Andy (en général quand elle en voit un). Andy aime bien discuter de choses sérieuses. C'est son coté révolutionnaire qui ressort beaucoup ces temps-ci.

Sean a ensuite reporté la discussion sur la retenue de mercredi soir et sur le sort que nous réservait Rogue à Dorys et à moi. C'est le moment que j'ai choisi pour m'esquiver.

— Bon, ai-je déclaré en me levant. Je vais y aller. J'ai du courrier à envoyer...

— Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? m'a demandé Olivier.

— N'oublie pas qu'elle n'a pas fait ses achats de Noël, répondit Dorys moqueuse en me prenant de vitesse.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant. La réaction de Patch me fit cependant sursauter.

— Quoi ? s'est-il écrié. Tu n'as pas encore fini tes cadeaux de Noël ?

Agacée, je suis partie sans même me retourner. J'étais quasiment sûre que la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même pas commencé à faire les leurs. Oh, ils pouvaient rire... Au fond, ça m'était complètement égal. Je suis malgré tout entrée énervée dans le Bureau de Poste. Après avoir payé pour une livraison, je me suis dirigée vers les hiboux "spécial-moldu". Il s'agit en fait d'oiseaux qui ont été exclusivement dressés pour effectuer des livraisons "discrètes" et qui passent inaperçus aux yeux des moldus et de leurs ornithologues (ce sont les scientifiques qui posent toujours le plus de problèmes à notre communauté). Ils sont choisis en général parmi les espèces les plus communes. Logique en fait, puisqu'il serait idiot de faire, dans nos contrées, le dressage d'oiseaux tropicaux. Un ara bleu en plein hiver à Manchester est aussi ridicule qu'un grand Duc effectuant une livraison au Caire... Pour Maman et "l'autre", il me fallait vraiment un volatile discret. Mais avant ça, je devais régler le problème de la réponse. J'y pensais depuis trois jours, trois jours pendant lesquels j'ai tenté de trouver la manière la plus diplomatique de répondre. Sans grand résultat... Prenant appui sur une des tables mises à notre disposition, je me suis finalement lancée.

_Chère Maman (et Edouard si tu tiens absolument à lui montrer la lettre)  
Mon train arrivera comme prévu à King's Cross le 20 vers 17h30. Je vous attendrai devant la gare, près de la station de taxis. Pour la millième fois, je ne suis pas stressée mais j'apprécie l'attention que tu me portes, Maman. Est-ce que je dois offrir quelque chose à Mr et Mme Marconi? Je ne pense pas trouver un présent assez moldu pour eux ici. Tu pourrais peut-être t'en charger? Pour ce qui concerne Papa, il faut le comprendre. Ce n'est pas évident pour lui de se retrouver face à des étrangers._

_  
_J'aurais volontiers ajouté qu'il en était de même pour moi mais je me devais de rester correcte.

_Je suis pourtant d'avis qu'on le lui redemande. Passer Noël seul n'est pas une bonne chose. J'ai essayé de choisir le hibou le plus discret, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.  
Bisous, Juni. _

L'envie de mettre "comme Edouard me l'a demandé" m'a chatouillé un instant. Mais encore une fois, mieux valait ne pas faire de vagues.

Après avoir cacheté l'enveloppe, je me suis dirigée vers une petite chouette grise qui allait parfaitement faire l'affaire. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de sortir. Elle m'a toisée un instant du regard avant de faire semblant de se rendormir. Je te jure, c'est la vérité! Je l'ai appelée, je l'ai appâtée, je l'ai même suppliée, rien n'y faisait. Voir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir ce genre de problèmes me rassura. Un couple de vieux sorciers semblaient avoir eux aussi du mal avec un grand Duc récalcitrant. J'étais sur le point de passer aux menaces quand j'ai entendu une voix me dire:

— Un problème ?

C'était Dean-aux-yeux-de-chat (ouais, je l'ai rebaptisé comme ça). Il avait les joues rougies par le froid, preuve qu'il venait d'entrer.

— Cette idiote de chouette refuse de venir, ai-je dit en la lui désignant d'un mouvement de la tête.

— Tu as essayé les menaces ?

— J'y arrivais, ai-je répondu en rigolant, un peu jaune je l'admets.

Le couple de vieux sorciers est alors parti chercher un employé de la Poste. Dean m'a laissé me débrouiller et a choisi une chouette effraie pour son colis. Ma chouette grise a enfin daigné venir se poser sur mon épaule. Elle s'est envolée à l'instant où j'ai eu fini de nouer le message à sa patte, me griffant au passage. Sale bête...

Réajustant mon écharpe devant mon visage, je suis sortie dans la rue principale. Dean a quitté le Bureau de Poste en même temps que moi.

— Tu as acheté tes cadeaux ? m'a-t-il demandé d'un ton joyeux. Oh...Je prends ça pour un non, a-t-il ajouté en voyant la tête que je faisais.

Bon, c'est vrai! Chaque année, je m'y prends à la dernière minute et je suis toujours dans les magasins le 24. Ce n'est pas non plus gravissime, il me semble!

— Je peux peut-être t'aider...

J'ai eu un petit ricanement incrédule.

— Bien sûr, ai-je dit moqueuse, si tu sais ce que je peux offrir à une femme moldue de la quarantaine qui déteste le monde magique dans le seul village entièrement sorcier de toute l'Angleterre...

Je l'ai alors vu se mettre à réfléchir et à me dire le plus sérieusement du monde:

— Tu peux lui offrir une plume et un encrier et lui dire que tu as trouvé ça dans la dernière boutique ethnique à la mode à Londres. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une idée...

Sa réponse m'a littéralement sciée.

— Dean Flaherty, tu viens de me sauver la vie, me suis-je écriée ravie. Oui, finalement je crois que je vais avoir besoin de tes conseils.

Il m'a alors affirmé que ce n'était rien. Peut-être... Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant?

Je crois que je t'ai déjà parlé de la manie que j'ai de m'arrêter un peu partout, de me laisser porter, de papillonner et de traînasser... Imagine ce que ça peut donner à Pré au Lard! En général, je perds les autres très rapidement et on met ensuite beaucoup de temps à se retrouver. C'est pour ça que je suis assez habituée à entendre crier mon nom. Au village, j'ai beau connaître chacune des boutiques par coeur, je pourrais passer des journées entières à regarder. Apparemment, Dean est un peu comme moi. Autant dire qu'on a mis un sacré bout de temps pour aller jusqu'au magasin Scribenpenne! L'avantage, c'est que j'ai pu apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux (normal, s'il doit devenir le futur promis d'Andy).

— Et ton père ? Tu vas lui offrir quoi ? m'a-t-il demandé alors que nous bavions devant la vitrine de Honeydukes.

— Une nouvelle boussole pour son balai... Un cognard a explosé l'ancienne lors du dernier match qu'il a joué.

Dean a hoché la tête, faussement intéressé.

— Toi, tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, ai-je déclaré moqueuse.

— Comment tu le sais ? a-t-il demandé gêné. Patch te l'a dit ?

— Il n'en a pas eu besoin. J'ai le flair pour ce genre de choses.

— Ça se voit tant que ça ? a-t-il dit désespéré.

— Pour ceux qui aiment vraiment le Quidditch, oui! ai-je répondu en rigolant. Ce n'est pas une honte de ne pas aimer ce sport! Regarde, mes deux meilleurs amies le détestent et elles le vivent bien...

— Avoue que c'est plutôt rare ! a rétorqué Dean alors que nous décrochions enfin des paniers remplis de bonbons.

— C'est vrai, ai-je admis. Au lieu de dire que tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, dis-toi que tu ne l'aimes pas _encore_… Tu sais, l'important, c'est d'avoir une passion. Elles se valent toutes! Sauf peut-être celle pour les bouchons de champagne... ai-je ajouté en repensant à la stupide collection d'Edouard.

Cela l'a fait rire, il n'a pas du me croire.

— Ma passion, c'est la musique, dit-il d'une voix douce. Moldue ou sorcière, peu importe... J'aime ça tout simplement !

On peut voir en un clin d'oeil les gens passionnés. Il existe des signes qui ne trompent pas. Je le vois quand je regarde Olivier me parler de Quidditch, quand Andy m'explique les mille et une façons de refaire le monde et je le sens quand Percy nous expose sa vision de son rôle de préfet et des responsabilités qui lui incombent. Et je le voyais aussi à cet instant sur le visage souriant de Dean. J'ai souri à mon tour.

Pour ce qui est de la musique, je suis plutôt balancée... Ma mère m'a nourrie aux Beatles et aux Stones et mon père m'a fait découvrir la musique sorcière. Je dirais que je suis "rock" même si je ne crache pas de temps à autres sur une bonne petite balade bien guimauve.

— On a monté un groupe au sein de la maison, m'a expliqué Dean. Je joue de la basse et un peu de batterie.

— Tu chantes ? ai-je demandé curieuse.

— Oui mais je ne te le prouverai pas en t'improvisant quelque chose à l'instant. Il fait trop froid.

— Dommage, j'allais justement lui demander de pousser la chansonnette. Comment l'a-t-il su ?

— Et vous jouez quel genre de musique ? lui ai-je demandé alors qu'un nain ivre nous coupait la route en titubant.

— De tout mais notre principale source d'inspiration reste Greenshield, mon groupe préféré. J'ai tous leurs albums, sauf un... L'enregistrement de leur concert à Londres. Il est introuvable désormais, a-t-il soupiré. Tu connais ?

J'ai fait non de la tête. Le nom de Greenshield me disait bien quelque chose mais je confondais certainement avec le détergent magique...

— Je te ferai écouter, m'a-t-il promis. Tu verras, c'est énorme!

Nous sommes alors entré dans le magasin de plumes Scribenpenne. Il y en avait des milliers! De toutes les formes, de toutes les espèces et de toutes les couleurs. La propriétaire de la boutique, qui était totalement raccord avec la décoration de son magasin puisqu'elle avait mis sur sa tête une superbe coiffe d'indien, nous accueillit chaleureusement.

— Vous écrivez vous-même vos chansons ? ai-je demandé en me faufilant dans les rayons.

— Oui mais ce n'est pas grand chose... a répondu Dean en se frottant la nuque. Tu vois par exemple la chanson pour Jefferson, c'est moi qui...

J'ai aussitôt fait volte-face, ce qui le fit sursauter.

— Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'as écrite ? me suis-je écriée.

Jefferson était un des Poursuiveurs légendaires de Poufsouffle. Il a intégré son équipe lors de sa 2ème année et a été pendant cinq ans une vraie menace pour les buts adverses. Je ne l'ai vu joué que pendant ses deux dernières années. A son ultime match, ses camarades, qui le considéraient comme un héros, ont dédié une chanson à sa gloire. Elle était magnifique... Jefferson a été engagé chez les Tornados, il me semble. Il faudra que je demande à Patch.  
Bref, ma réaction a _un peu _effrayé Dean.

— Oui, a-t-il répondu, mais je...

— J'adore cette chanson! l'ai je coupé. Pour avoir été dans des stades, je peux te dire qu'elle était vraiment excellente.

Les joues de Dean étaient roses à présent et cette fois, pas à cause du froid.

— Elle n'était pas parfaite, a protesté Dean.

— Peut-être mais les autres Maisons en étaient vertes de jalousie! lui ai-je confié. Les Gryffondors aussi... Il a fallut remanier tous nos chants d'encouragement suite à ça! Je peux te dire que nos auteurs vous ont détesté. Même Olivier, qui pourtant trouve l'hymne des Bats ennuyeux, a été obligé d'admettre votre supériorité à ce niveau...

Les Ballycastle Bats ont l'hymne le plus guerrier de la Ligue. Je le compare souvent au hakka néo-zélandais. Rapide et rythmé, très impressionnant à entendre, il est aussi très entraînant. Pas assez selon Dubois...

J'ai finalement acheté une belle plume d'autruche et un nécessaire de calligraphie pour ma mère. Le choix ne fut pas évident mais pour une moldue, cela devrait passer. Chez Zonko, nous avons retrouvé la moitié de l'école. J'avais dans l'idée d'offrir à Edouard une Bombabouse. Y avait-il un message pour lui ? A ma grande surprise, j'ai vu découvert Percy, en embuscade derrière un panier de Ratatineurs. Sans un bruit, je me suis faufilée dans son dos.

— Salut Percy! ai-je crié.

Il a fait un bond extraordinaire et s'est posé une main sur le cœur.

— Tu es folle, June, a-t-il grogné. Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

— Non, ils sont encore aux Trois Balais et je…

Percy a alors vu Dean et a esquissé un sourire.

— Tu n'es pas seule, je comprends…

— Tu comprends quoi ? Je… Hé ! ai-je protesté. Ça n'a rien à voir ! Dean est un ami de Patch et il m'aide à faire mes emplettes de Noël.

Percy lui a serré la main avant de s'écrier :

— Quoi ? Tu n'as toujours pas fini tes cadeaux ?

Je t'assure qu'à cet instant précis, j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas hurler.

— Maintenant dis nous ce que tu fais là, Weasley, ai-je répondu sèchement.

Percy a ri un instant et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil alentours, il a chuchoté de façons à nous obliger à approcher.

— Et bien en fait, je… _Hum hum_

Il reprit aussitôt son air pompeux de préfet Roi-du-Monde et déclara à voix haute :

— Je suis là pour assurer la sécurité des 3èmes années. La plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas encore habitués à Pré au Lard. Aussi, je me dois d'être là pour veiller à ce que rien ne leur arrive et à ce que des objets dangereux ne tombent pas entre leurs mains.

J'allais me moquer de lui quand j'ai aperçu un groupe de 5ème années de Serdaigle parmi lesquelles était Pénélope qui regardait Percy avec des yeux ronds et un air dégoûté. Pauvre Percy…

— Tu veux parler de Fred et George ? ai-je répondu en entrant dans son jeu.

Il s'est alors tourné vers le comptoir pour voir les Jumeaux poser trois énormes sacs de marchandises devant la caisse.

— En tous cas, m'a dit Dean une fois que Percy se fut éloigné, il y a de la romance dans l'air !

— Entre Percy et Penny ? ai-je demandé surprise. Pas possible: ils se détestent.

— Raison de plus ! a-t-il soupiré.

Quand Dean et moi sommes sortis, Percy était encore en grande discussion avec ses cadets. Au fond, il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Les Jumeaux étaient assez dangereux comme ça. Si en plus dorénavant ils venaient piller Zonko…

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il était déjà l'heure de rentrer au château. J'avais passé un excellent après-midi en compagnie de Dean. Il a même réussi l'exploit de me rassurer à propos des BUSE que lui avait passé l'an dernier. Selon lui, l'important est de ne pas céder à la pression. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Malgré tout, il m'a redonné confiance. Il faudra vraiment qu'il discute avec Andy. Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand mon nom retentit dans la rue principale.

— June ! Tu viens ?

C'était la voix de Sean. Je les ai alors vus parmi la foule des élèves.

— Bon… a fait Dean. Je vais aller retrouver mes amis.

— C'était très sympa comme balade, ai-je répondu. Merci encore pour ton aide et tes conseils !

— C'est rien, m'a-t-il assuré en s'en allant. J'ai eu exactement le même genre de problèmes. On se recroisera sûrement à l'école… Bye June !

— Bye, ai-je dit avec un petit signe de la main.

J'ai eu l'étrange sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation. Cette fois, ce fut la voix d'Andy qui s'éleva pour me demander de me dépêcher.

— Tu en as mis du temps pour faire tes courses, m'a fait remarqué Olivier en me voyant arrivé avec mes paquets.

— Tu as dû t'ennuyer toute seule, a continué Dorys.

Nous remontions alors le chemin montant à l'école. Percy était avec nous et il a répondu avant moi.

— Oh mais June n'était pas seule…

Je me suis tournée si vite vers lui que quatre de mes cervicales ont émis un horrible craquement.

— Et toi, Perceval ? Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ? ai-je grogné en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Il a aussitôt pris conscience de sa bêtise et s'est courageusement enfui, prétextant je ne sais quel problème de discipline. Le mal était fait. Tous les cinq (Patch est toujours là dans les moments qui m'embarrassent) me fixaient avec des yeux ronds et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pas tous en fait, puisque Olivier me regardait, lui, avec un air outré.

— Tu veux dire que tu as d'autres amis que nous ? m'a-t-il demandé.

J'espérais sincèrement qu'il se moquait de moi.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit _exactement_ ce que Percy a voulu dire, a fait Dorys en m'envoyant un clin d'œil et en entraînant Olivier et Sean devant nous.

Un soupir m'a échappé.

— Alors avec qui tu étais ? m'a demandé Patch d'un air malicieux alors que nous franchissions la grille de l'école sous l'œil mauvais de Rusard.

— Avec ton ami Dean, ai-je répondu subitement lasse. Il m'a aidé à trouver un cadeau pour ma mère.

Patch a levé les yeux au ciel et a dit à voix basse, plus pour lui-même en fait :

— Ah! Sacré Dean !

J'ai fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Nous nous sommes séparés dans le Hall, la salle commune des Poufsouffles étant située vers les cuisines, sur le chemin des cachots. Andy et moi sommes montées à la Tour ensemble.

— Tu devrais parler à Dean, lui ai-je expliqué. Il aime la musique, comme toi, et vous avez vraiment des tas de points communs. Il arrivera même à te rassurer pour les BUSE. Si, je t'assure, ai-je ajouté devant son air perplexe. Ça a marché pour moi…

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air emballée. C'était idiot ! J'étais persuadée qu'ils s'entendraient parfaitement bien tous les deux. J'ai alors décidé de la prendre par les sentiments.

— La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que tu le trouvais pas mal, hein ? Avec sa nouvelle coupe, il est encore mieux, tu ne trouves pas ? Si tu veux mon avis, vous iriez bien ensembl…

Andy s'est alors arrêté de marcher et a levé les yeux au ciel.

— June, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! a-t-elle protesté.

Sa réaction m'a étonné. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal. Pourtant, elle avait les joues en feu, preuve que j'avais fait mouche.

— Excuse… ai-je dit un peu dépitée.

— Ça ira, a soupiré Andy. Tu ferais simplement mieux de t'occuper d'Olivier, m'a-t-elle confié alors qu'à ce nom mon estomac a fait un looping dans mon ventre. Tu ne l'as pas vu aujourd'hui mais les « rapaces » ont recommencé à guetter leurs proies.

— Et d'ici peu, elles passeront à l'attaque, c'est ça ? ai-je continué morose.

Décembre, c'est aussi la période où les filles commencent à s'enhardir auprès d'Olivier. Finalement, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de passer l'après-midi à l'extérieur parce que, cette année, je n'aurais pas supporté de voir ces greluches (oui, je suis un peu dure) lui tourner autour! Les choses étaient différentes désormais. La réflexion d'Andy me laissa silencieuse jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Andy essaya en vain de me rassurer. Les problèmes se profilaient à l'horizon…

J'ai cependant vite retrouvé le sourire. A peine entrée dans la Salle Commune, Olivier m'a prise à partie pour que je vienne parier avec les 6ème années sur le résultat du match du soir: Wanderers/Arrows. Comme toujours, ils donnaient les Arrows gagnants. Pourtant, Olivier et moi avons misé sur la lanterne rouge du championnat. C'est un conseil à suivre: il faut toujours se méfier des Wanderers, même derniers, ils sont capables d'un coup d'éclat.

**oOoOo**

Mercredi arriva avec la perspective au soir de la retenue de Rogue. J'avais beau essayé de me rassurer, de me dire que ce n'était rien, qu'après tout ce n'était pas ma première retenue, au plus les 20 heures approchaient, au plus j'étais tendue.

— Il va falloir y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard, m'a dit Dorys alors que nous étions tous assis silencieusement dans la Salle Commune.

J'ai pris avec moi ma cape et mon écharpe pour me préparer à affronter le froid des couloirs et des cachots du château et j'ai suivi Dorys vers l'extérieur. A 20h précises, nous frappions à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci arborait un sourire sournois en nous ouvrant.

— Parfait, a-t-il déclaré d'un ton glacial. Suivez-moi, Mesdemoiselles...

Après avoir échangé un regard, Dorys et moi lui avons emboîté le pas.

— Le professeur MacGonagall m'a demandé de faire preuve de clémence à votre égard, nous expliqua-t-il alors que sa cape voletait derrière lui (lui donnant l'air d'une chauve-souris particulièrement hideuse). Quoi qu'il en soit, il me semble nécessaire de maintenir votre punition.

Il a alors ouvert la porte du cachot et nous y a faites entrer. Au fond de la salle étaient entreposés une dizaine de chaudrons rouillés. Près du bureau, deux énormes tonneaux semblaient nous tendre les bras. Rogue a l'art de la punition utile. Pourquoi faire faire des lignes quand on peut exploiter ses élèves?

— L'une d'entre vous récurera les chaudrons au fond. Vos camarades de 4ème année ne savent pas faire la différence entre une potion frémissante et une préparation écumant à gros bouillons. Aussi leurs potions de Ratatinage ont la consistance du ciment. Je veux que d'ici 23h, ces chaudrons soient propres. Et sans utiliser de magie Miss Tierney!

Je n'ai pas répondu, trop absorbée par la perspective de devoir récurer ces chaudrons bétonnés...

— Quant à l'autre, elle éviscèrera ces deux tonneaux de crapauds. Nous aurons besoin de leurs foies pour nos Potions de Force. J'exige que le travail soit fait correctement. Dans le cas contraire, je serai obligé de vous faire recommencer. Bien... Je repasserai dans trois heures.

Il a claqué la porte derrière lui et nous avons pu suivre le bruit de ses pas jusqu'à son bureau tout proche. La température était glaciale dans le cachot. J'ai donc tout naturellement sorti ma baguette pour allumer un feu magique.

— June, a fait Dorys d'un ton réprobateur. Tu te souviens de ce qui t'amènes ici?

— Quoi? me suis-je défendue. On ne va pas mourir de froid pour lui faire plaisir! Et techniquement, nous ne sommes _pas_ dans un couloir...

Dorys a eu un petit rire.

— Bon qu'est ce que tu préfères? La crasse ou les viscères?

— On a qu'à faire moitié-moitié, m'a-t-elle proposé. Cinq chaudrons et un tonneau chacune.

Son idée me paraissait bonne alors j'ai accepté. Je me suis donc retrouvée à 4 pattes par terre, avec ce qui me semblait être une brosse à chaussure plus qu'une brosse à récurer les chaudrons à la main. Le bon côté de la chose a été de voir que les 4éme années sont vraiment pire que nous en Potions. Parce que pour mettre un chaudron dans cet état là, il faut le vouloir...

Dorys se concentrait sur ses entrailles de batraciens, travaillant silencieusement. Je me suis aussitôt mise à lui faire la conversation, ma vois étrangement déformée par les parois métalliques (puisque je peux le dire sans sous-entendu grivois: j'avais la tête dans le chaudron!).

Naturellement, je me suis mise à parler de Quidditch. Je pense avoir tout passer en revue: la Coupe de Poudlard, l'arrivée proche du très attendu Nimbus 2001 sur le marché, l'annonce pour les deux années à venir d'un nouveau modèle de balai censé révolutionner le jeu professionnel et bien entendu les nouvelles de la Ligue. Ce fut le seul moment où j'obtins d'elle autre chose qu'un vague "Mmmh". Je me suis plainte des bons résultats des Catapults comparés à ceux de Flaquemare et elle m'a répondu.

— Voilà pourquoi il est si joyeux en ce moment...

Oui, Olivier adore me rappeler le classement de mon équipe comparé à celui de la sienne. Il perd néanmoins son sourire quand je lui parle du match du 26 novembre.  
J'ai enchaîné sur les sélections pour la Coupe du Monde et lui ai parlé du parcours désastreux de l'Angleterre, à l'opposé de la sélection irlandaise.

— Mais au fait, ai-je demandé en sortant la tête de mon quatrième chaudron enfin étincelant (preuve que j'ai monologué pendant un moment), tu es irlandaise, Dorys? Tu dois être contente alors?

Contente n'était pas ce qui qualifiait le mieux Dorys à cet instant.

— Moi, tu sais... dit-elle d'un ton égal.

Je me suis mordue l'intérieur de la joue, maudissant mon absence de bon sens par moment.

— Je suis désolée, ai-je soupiré. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je ne fais que te parler de Quidditch alors que tu détestes ça. Les vapeurs qui s'échappent de ces résidus séchés doivent empêcher certaines connexions de se faire dans mon cerveau!

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Dorys en plongeant la main dans son tonneau pour se saisir d'un crapaud. J'ai l'habitude...

Il n'y avait cependant pas d'amertume dans sa voix.

— Tu ne dois pas t'amuser tous les jours avec nous, pas vrai? ai-je demandé replongeant la tête dans mon chaudron. On doit être assez lourd par moment... Quand ça arrive, tu peux me le dire, je ne le prendrai pas mal.

Je ne mentais pas puisqu'à peu près tous les Gryffondors nous ont trouvé soûlant Olivier et moi à un moment ou à un autre.

— Si c'était le cas, je ne resterais pas avec vous, répondit Dorys d'un ton grave.

Je lui ai alors fait face. Concentrée sur son travail, elle a néanmoins fini par sentir le poids de mon regard et a levé les yeux vers moi.

— J'ai longtemps cru, et ça m'arrive quelques fois encore, que tu ne nous aimais pas...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai avoué ça maintenant. Avec le recul, ma déclaration était stupide. Pourtant elle fit sourire Dorys.

— Si tu veux la vérité, June, je ne vous aimais pas au début... Tu te souviens de nos premières années?

J'ai hoché la tête, souriant à mon tour à ce souvenir.

— Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je vous aime aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle en prenant un ton dégagé. Mais votre compagnie est ... _intéressante_. Je maintiens cependant que vous êtes tous cinglés! Avec un bon fond certes, mais tous barge chacun à votre manière!

— Tu dis que notre compagnie est intéressante ? ai-je répété interpellée par le choix de ses mots.

— Oui, intéressante, affirma Dorys en reportant son attention sur les viscères. Il y a tant de choses que vous n'arrivez pas à voir à l'intérieur même de votre microcosme et j'ignore encore si c'est parce que vous êtes naïfs ou idiots...

J'ai tressailli malgré moi avec la désagréable impression qu'une fois de plus, elle se moquait de nous. Dorys maîtrise parfaitement l'art du sous-entendu et de l'humour acide. J'ai attendu qu'elle développe un peu plus mais elle n'en fit rien. Ma curiosité était piquée à vif. C'était quoi cette histoire de microcosme? Cependant, j'ai hésité à la relancer. Il était tellement rare qu'elle se confie. Après réflexion, il devait même s'agir de la première fois... Elle venait tout de même d'avouer qu'elle nous appréciait (faute de nous aimer!). Ses raisons étaient étranges, c'est vrai...

Mais le fait est qu'elle nous appréciait. J'ai donc ravalé mes questions et ai terminé mon chaudron peu de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne à bout de son tonneau. Profitant d'une seconde de répit pour masser ma nuque douloureuse, j'ai constaté qu'une heure et quart s'était déjà écoulée. Pour l'instant, nous étions encore dans les temps. Mon feu magique réchauffait timidement l'air environnant. Aussi nous nous sommes rapprochées un peu plus de lui. Vider des crapauds n'a rien de très passionnant. Au moins là, j'étais assise convenablement! Nous n'avons plus parlé pendant un _long_ moment. Je luttais intérieurement pour garder le silence. Je dois surestimer la force de ma volonté puisque arriva le moment où je n'ai plus pu refreiner mon envie de savoir.

— Dorys ? tentai-je timidement.

Un "hum?" sourd me parvint du chaudron où elle s'était plongée.

— Je peux te poser une question ? continuai-je à voix basse.

Les gens deviennent étrangement méfiants lorsqu'ils entendent cette phrase. Dorys n'échappa pas à cette règle. Le frottement de la brosse sur le métal cessa et elle émergea.

— Pose toujours... dit-elle méfiante alors qu'elle me dévisageait du regard un sourcil haussé.

J'ai réfléchi à la meilleure façon de présente la chose.

— Pourquoi Dorothy et toi n'êtes-vous plus amies?

C'est une question que je me suis beaucoup posée. Depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, Dorys et Dorothy (les 2D comme on les appelait) étaient inséparables, les meilleurs amies du monde. Puis, au milieu de sa 3ème année, quelque chose a changé et elles ne se sont plus parlées. Dorys restait tout le temps seule. Comme nous partagions le même dortoir, Andy et moi l'avons prise avec nous malgré le fait qu'elle nous méprisait certainement. Je dois t'avouer que Dorys n'était pas telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui, si posée, si flegmatique, si sarcastique et si perspicace... C'était plutôt le contraire! Elle était superficielle (oh oui...), assez peste, expansive, bref une véritable ado en pleine révolution hormonale (une vraie graine de midinette). Tout comme Dorothy en fait...  
Mais un changement radical eut donc lieu pendant cette 3ème année et depuis les 2D sont séparées. Aujourd'hui, la situation entre elles s'est un peu améliorée... Elles se disent bonjour.

Ma question ne surprit Dorys qu'un instant. L'expression de son visage changea et je devinais qu'elle s'était préparée à ce qu'un jour ou l'autre on la lui pose.

— Tu sais June, il y a parfois des choses qui te changent dans la vie. Il est arrivé un moment où je n'ai plus pu supporter ce que j'étais et Dorothy n'a pas aimé le changement... On ne grandit pas tous à la même vitesse, a-t-elle soupiré d'un ton fataliste.

En l'observant se remettre à l'ouvrage, j'ai réalisé à quel point sa voix avait été triste. Je me suis saisie d'un crapaud et je l'ai longtemps observé, luisant sur le plan de travail, au son des grattements de la brosse.

— Ce qui t'as changé la vie, ai-je demandé lentement, est-ce à cause de ça que tu peux voir _ces choses _qui tirent les carrosses?

Les frottements cessèrent instantanément. J'ai craint un instant de l'avoir mise en colère mais elle ne bougea pas et ne répondit du chaudron.

— Ces choses s'appellent des Sombrals, rectifia Dorys. Et la réponse à ta question est oui...

J'étais partagé entre la tristesse de sa révélation et le plaisir provoqué par la confiance qu'elle me faisait. Ses souvenirs étaient certainement douloureux. Ma curiosité était amplement satisfaite. Je cherchais alors un moyen de ramener la conversation à quelque chose de plus gai. Sans succès... Alors que je me triturais les méninges, Dorys reprit la parole.

— C'était pendant les vacances de Pâques, dit-elle en sortant du chaudron plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. J'étais en visite chez mes cousins moldus. Mes grands-parents devaient nous ramener en voiture chez nous. Il était tard et la bruine assez épaisse... Un coup classique en fait, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle marqua une pause et me raconta avec pudeur les détails de l'accident. Une infinie tristesse s'abattit sur moi. Pourquoi est ce que je n'avais pas réussi à la boucler? Inconsciemment, je me suis arrêtée de respirer. Si mes yeux se sont mis à me brûler, j'aime à croire que c'est à cause de ça. Je battis à plusieurs reprises des paupières pour me maîtriser.

— Ce soir-là, trois d'entre nous ne sont jamais rentrés, dit-elle en s'efforçant de me regarder en face, les yeux brillants. Depuis ce jour, je vois les Sombrals... Depuis ce jour, j'ai revu l'ordre de mes priorités, n'en déplaise à certaines personnes."

Je me doutais bien que quelque chose avait dû arriver à Dorys. Mais pas ça... J'aurais tellement aimé trouver les mots justes pour la réconforter. Sans m'en apercevoir, la plus grosse banalité qu'il puisse exister a franchi mes lèvres.

— Je suis désolée, ai-je dit d'un ton misérable en n'osant la regarder en face. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, ai-je ajouté précipitamment. Ton secret sera bien gardé.

Dorys leva vers moi un visage grave.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Nous reprîmes alors le travail. Je comprenais mieux à présent le comportement, parfois assez particulier, de Dorys. Quelque part, je m'en suis voulue de ne pas avoir su deviner ce qui n'allait pas. A ses yeux, nous avons vraiment dû être pathétiques et futiles... Avec au moins, je l'espère, le mérite de l'avoir un peu distraite. Le silence devint lourd. Dorys fut encore celle qui le brisa.

— A ton tour, June, de répondre à une question...

— Je t'écoute, ai-je répondu assez étonnée.

— Depuis combien de temps exactement es-tu amoureuse d'Olivier?

Il me fallut de longues secondes pour imprimer ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Une fois que ce fut fait, milles angoisses m'assaillirent alors. Comment savait-elle? Qu'est ce que je devais répondre? Et surtout, pourquoi arborait-elle un petit sourire malicieux? Je déteste quand elle est comme ça... Par chance, les parois du chaudron me cachaient de sa vue. Aussi, elle ne se rendit pas compte que mon visage avait pris une teinte carmin. Mieux valait tout nier!  
J'ai eu un petit rire forcé.

— Depuis combien de temps? Attends un peu Dorys... Tu insinuerais que je suis amoureuse d'Olivier? Moi? Amoureuse d'Olivier? me suis-je écriée de nouveau en me forçant à rire. C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai entendu! Et je connais Sean Hataway depuis 5 ans...

Continuant à rire de façon idiote, je l'ai vu se redresser et me regarder un sourcil haussé (genre on-ne-me-la-fait-pas-à-moi-celle-là!).

— Moi, je t'ai dit la vérité June, a-t-elle déclaré exagérément déçue.

Je me suis prise la tête entre les mains.

— Ça se voit tant que ça ? ai-je gémit misérablement.

Dorys m'a lancé un franc sourire.

— Disons que ça m'a crevé les yeux... Alors depuis combien de temps?

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Mince, moi qui pensais que tout ça pourrait rester secret.

— Tu sais, ai-je dit pour m'esquiver, je ne suis pas réellement amoureuse d'Olivier, pas comme toutes ces bécasses qui lui tournent autour. C'est juste que... euh... je ne... je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour lui.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

— Je vois, m'a-t-elle répondu. Tu sais, il y a un bon moyen d'être fixée! Est-ce que tu le trouves attirant?

— On parle d'Olivier! ai-je répondu moqueuse

— C'est vrai, admit Dorys. Donc comme la moitié de l'école, tu le trouves attirant... Est-ce que ça t'arrive de t'imaginer sortir avec lui?

Je me suis mise à gesticuler, vraiment mal à l'aise. Depuis quelques temps, je me suis mise à imaginer des choses, à établir quelques scénarios: Olivier et moi nous baladant à Pré au Lard main dans la main, moi me reposant dans ses bras au bord du lac, nos retrouvailles à King's Cross après trois semaines de séparation, lui m'offrant une rose pour la Saint Valentin (chose absolument impossible puisqu'il ignore totalement quel jour tombe la Saint Valentin!) et pleins d'autres petites choses dans ce genre... Si nous avions été dans un lycée moldu, j'aurais certainement attendu avec impatience qu'il m'invite au bal... Mon scénario préféré est celui où il vient, tel le Chevalier Blanc, me sauvait d'un danger quelconque et où dans un discours des plus romanesques, il m'avoue qu'il m'aime depuis le premier jour...

Il faut vraiment qu'Andy arrête de me prêter ses romans à l'eau de rose.

— Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de rêver de lui? a demandé Dorys, me tirant de mes pensées. Je veux dire dans un rêve où il ne s'agit pas de Quidditch...

— Non, ai-je répondu après réflexion.

— Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé d'attendre plus de sa part? Pas forcément un baiser mais une parole, un contact ou une caresse?

Le fait que je rapporte mon attention sur le plan de travail était le pire des aveux.

— Pour moi c'est clair, June. Tu es amoureuse d'Olivier!

— Non, ai-je violemment protesté. Ce n'est pas de l'amour! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ce n'est _pas_ de l'amour...

Pourquoi ai-je nié l'évidence à cet instant? Tout ce dont je suis certaine c'est que je refusais d'avouer. Je ne pouvais as l'admettre devant quelqu'un... Les choses seraient devenues trop... réelles.

Dorys (qui n'en croyait pas un mot) m'a regardé, compatissante.

— Tomber amoureuse de ton meilleur ami est ce qui pouvait t'arriver de pire, a-t-elle déclaré d'un ton solennel. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place... Tu imagines les conséquences?

— Je sais, ai-je dit tristement. Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître mélo mais je ne veux surtout pas le perdre et encore moins le blesser ou le mettre mal à l'aise... Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que le calme revienne là dedans, ai-je dit en désignant mon cœur.

— Attendre? s'est étonnée Dorys. N'espère pas qu'il décode un quelconque signal de ta part! Tu le connais mieux que moi June. Et moi, je _sais_ qu'il est totalement aveugle à ce genre de choses. Tu n'as qu'à regarder toutes ces filles qui attendent et espèrent en vain pour t'en convaincre!

Une fois de plus, Dorys avait raison. Mais honnêtement, qu'est ce que je pouvais d'autre? Lui dire la vérité? Je n'oserai jamais et ce serait du suicide.

— Tu l'as pourtant vu toi, lui ai-je rappelé.

— La différence est que moi j'attendais de voir quelque chose, m'a-t-elle dit d'un air mystérieux. Et c'est venu de toi...

— Génial! ai-je maugréé. Tout le monde va être au courant désormais.

J'ai sorti une poignée de crapauds du chaudron et les ai écrasés sur la table.

— D'abord Andy, puis toi... Qui sera le suivant? ai-je dit avec humeur.

— Pas Sean et Olivier en tous cas, m'a rassuré Dorys. Je pense sincèrement que personne ne le sait mais que les gens le supposent. A vous voir toujours fourrés ensemble, ils se disent qu'il se passera bien quelque chose un jour! C'est pour cette raison que toutes ces filles te détestent...

J'eus l'impression d'avoir été foudroyée.

— Quoi?

— Tu veux dire que tu n'avais rien remarqué? a-t-elle dit amusée. June, tu es la meilleure amie d'Olivier, sa confidente. Tu le côtoies tous les jours alors qu'elles se tuent à essayer de lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un regard! C'est normal que pour touts celles qui s'intéressent à Olivier tu sois devenue l'ennemi n°1!

Son argument me laissa perplexe. Alors c'était pour ça? C'est vrai que certaines filles ne sont pas tendres avec moi mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte d'absence d'affinités, de débilité passagère de leur part ou encore d'une violente montée d'hormones altérant leurs humeurs. Il y avait bien cette fille chez les Serdaigles qui a essayé de me faire tomber dans les escaliers et une autre qui m'avait provoqué en duel (j'avais bien rigolé ce jour-là). Et celle en Botanique qui vise ma tête à chaque fois que je lui demande de me passer quelque chose...

— Remets-toi! m'a conseillé Dorys devant mon air ahuri.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui viens d'apprendre que la moitié des élèves te déteste! ai-je répliqué.

Je me suis mise à éviscérer avec vigueur, passant mes nerfs sur ces pauvres crapauds. Quinze minutes durent s'écouler dans le plus grand silence avant que je ne finisse pas décolérer.

— J'ai peut-être une solution pour toi, me dit Dorys d'un air mystérieux en approchant d'elle les trois derniers chaudrons.

— Je t'écoute, ai-je dit en essayant de rester dégagé.

— Tu devrais sortir avec un autre garçon.

— C'est tout?

Je m'étais attendue à quelque chose de tordu, bigrement bien pensé.

— Oui, c'est tout, m'expliqua patiemment Dorys. Déjà; les filles te détesteront moins puisqu'elles auront l'impression que tu ne tournes plus autour d'Olivier.

— Mais je ne lui tourne _pas_ autour! ai-je protesté.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr... Ensuite, reprit-elle, cela aura le mérite de voir si tu peux rendre Olivier jaloux...

J'ai éclaté de rire.

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, ai-je dit en reprenant mon souffle. Olivier n'est pas jaloux. Il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais! C'est un des rares défauts qu'il n'a pas.

Voyant son air incrédule, je me suis reprise.

— La seule et unique fois en 5 ans où je l'ai vu jaloux, c'est quand Flitwick a autorisé Taylor, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, à réserver le terrain tous les soirs pendant deux semaines avant leur finale contre Serpentard. C'est la seule fois, je t'assure.

— Très bien, déclara Dorys convaincue. Cela ne le rendra pas jaloux mais en sortant avec un autre, tu pourras l'oublier.

— Ce ne serait pas sympa pour l'autre garçon, ai-je dit pensive.

— C'est ça ou tu prends le risque que quelqu'un d'autre ne découvre tes sentiments pour Olivier.

J'ai pesé le pour et le contre le temps de vider cinq autres crapauds.

— Admettons que je le fasse, ai-je dit d'une voix neutre. Il faudrait encore que je me trouve quelqu'un. Et je te rappelle que ce n'est pas mon fort!

Etrangement à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de mes sentiments, je suis d'une lâcheté et d'une maladresse extrême. Je ne peux pas aller vers un garçon qui me plaît et je réussis toujours à faire fuir les rares à qui je peux plaire. Selon Andy, je suis une handicapée affective. Ma vie amoureuse est la nouvelle définition encyclopédique du mot désastre. Tu en veux la preuve?

Mon premier petit ami s'appelait Bruce Langdon. Il est à Gryffondor en 5ème année lui aussi. J'avais douze ans et l'envie d'essayer de "sortir" avec quelqu'un... Lui aussi! Sauf que de son côté, l'essai ne fut pas concluant. Disons qu'aujourd'hui, nous partageons tous les deux un certain intérêt pour Olivier Dubois... Personne ne sait que je suis sortie avec lui (sauf Olivier qui nous a arrangé le coup) et honnêtement, ça me convient. Si quelqu'un l'apprend, je meurs de honte. Ceci dit, Bruce est quelqu'un de très sympa!

Mon deuxième et dernier petit copain date de ma troisième année, Alexander Youth (un pote à Penny). Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis tombée amoureuse. Mon premier chagrin d'amour... Mon record de longévité aussi: 12 jours.

Bref, tu peux comprendre que je ne sois pas très chaude pour l'idée de Dorys.  
Elle a alors pris un air étrange, presque mutin et m'a dit d'une voix badine:

— Et pourquoi pas Dean?

Le crapaud que je tenais m'a glissé des mains. Je me suis mise à rire franchement.

— Dean? Ça ne va pas? Ce gars est l'âme soeur d'Andy!

— Oui mais je ne pense pas que ce soit Andy qui l'intéresse, me répondit-elle en me lançant un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

— N'importe quoi! me suis-je moquée.

— En plus, ça tombe bien! A ce que j'ai compris, il énerve Olivier...

Je savais exactement à quoi elle faisait allusion. La veille pendant la récréation, Olivier et moi étions sous le portique dans la cour, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas geler sur place. Dean est alors venu vers nous, vers moi en me tendant une cassette.

— J'ai retrouvé un enregistrement dans ma valise, m'a-t-il dit tout joyeux. Tu pourras l'écouter pendant les vacances.

— Merci, ai-je répondu en regardant la cassette de plus près.

Olivier lui aussi l'observait par dessus mon épaule.

— Greenshield? a-t-il dit moqueur. Ce n'est pas le nom d'un détergent magique?

Je me suis tournée vers lui, prête à éclater de rire. J'avais pensé exactement la même chose en entendant pour la première fois le nom de ce groupe. Puis j'ai vu la tête que faisait Dean et je me suis reprise pour qu'au moins l'un de nous deux n'ait pas l'air ridicule.

— Ne l'écoute pas, ai-je dit à Dean un peu crispée. Il n'y connaît rien...

Je me suis sentie obligée de faire les présentations.

— Dean, voici Olivier Dubois...

— Oui, je sais qui il est, me coupa Dean souriant et tendant la main à Dubois.

Ma démarche était idiote. Qui ne connaissait pas Olivier?

— Olivier, voici Dean Flaherty, un ami de Patch, ai-je repris alors qu'Olivier la lui serrait.

Il a alors dit quelque chose qui m'a mortifiée.

— Ah oui, c'est toi le flûtiste...

Lui et Sean avait réussi à me faire avouer avec qui j'étais allée faire mes courses et je leur avais expliqué que Dean jouait de nombreux instruments, dont la _Tin Whistle_, la flûte irlandaise.

— C'est aussi lui qui a écrit la chanson pour Jefferson, ai-je rappelé à Olivier en essayant de rester imperturbable.

Dean dut cependant nous prendre pour des malades puisqu'il ne resta pas plus longtemps en notre compagnie.

— Bon ben... Bonnes vacances si on ne se voit pas d'ici là, dit-il d'une voix étrange. Au revoir Olivier...

-'lut! répondit Dubois.

— Bye June, me dit Dean.

— Bye...

On le regarda partir.

— _Bye June_, se moqua Olivier. Plus personne ne dit _Bye_ depuis au moins les années 70!

Je lui ai donné un coup d'épaule.

— Aïe!

— Tu l'as mérité! ai-je répondu. Tu avais vraiment besoin de lui parler comme ça? Il ne t'a rien fait que je sache...

Olivier s'est mordillé la lèvre un instant puis s'écria.

— Comment peut-on détester le Quidditch? Je te le dis Juni, ce gars n'est pas net!

Ce souvenir me fit sourire. Oui, Dorys disait vrai. Olivier détestait Dean pour une raison idiote.

— Réfléchis y quand même, me conseilla Dorys.

Je devais être honnête: qu'elle ait pu lire en moi aussi facilement m'agaçait un peu. Aussi ai-je décidé de la chambrer à mon tour.

— Et toi Dorys? Si on parlait de Sean à présent...

Je dus me plaquer sur la table pour évier la brosse à chaudron qu'elle lança dans ma direction.  
Rogue est arrivé une demi-heure après. Nous avons tout juste eu le temps d'éteindre le feu magique en entendant le bruit de ses pas sur les dalles du couloir. Il avait les joues rosies, comme s'il avait passé son temps à patrouiller dans les couloirs de l'école, ce qui d'ailleurs ne m'aurait pas étonnée. Lui et Rusard partage ce petit plaisir: traquer l'élève après le couvre feu. Il assista à la fin de notre retenue, critiquant ouvertement notre manière de procéder mais dut également admettre que nous avions fait notre travail. Epuisées, courbaturées, frigorifiées, nous sommes retournées à la Salle Commune. Nous avons marquées une pause devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui avait pris le soin d'accrocher des décorations de Noël un peu partout autour d'elle.

— Il va sans dire que toute confession faite dans le cadre d'une retenue se doit de rester secrète, m'a dit Dorys.

— Cela va de soi!

Comme le font les jeunes enfants, nous nous sommes serrés les petits doigts pour sceller notre promesse.

_-Truffe au chocolat,_ ai-je alors dit pour que le passage s'ouvre.

**oOoOo**

Enfin les vacances! C'est avec une joie et un entrain exceptionnels que samedi au petit matin, nous avons bravé le froid pour nous rendre à la gare de Pré au Lard. Chaque élève partait avec un sac léger et es vêtements moldus. L'esprit de Noël rendait tout le monde très joyeux. Seul Sean était resté au château. Il évite tant qu'il peut les fêtes de famille. Il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il aurait enfin le dortoir pour lui tout seul jusqu'au moment où il apprit que Percy restait lui aussi pour les vacances.

Dans le train, j'appréhendais énormément de me revoir ma mère et Edouard (et plus encore la perspective du Noël moldu). Ce qui me dérangeait le plus était de rencontrer les parents d'Edouard. Cela rendait les choses beaucoup trop officielles à mon goût. J'avais déjà encore du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il soit venu vivre chez nous.

— On a compris June, m'assura Olivier sur le quai de la gare alors que je leur répétais pour la millième fois qu'ils ne devaient me joindre que chez mon père pendant les vacances.

Tous les élèves se sont éparpillés dans le Hall de la gare.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, m'a assuré Andy avant de rejoindre ses parents. Tout se passera bien!

Les parents d'Olivier attendaient leur fils à l'entrée de la gare.

— Tu devrais te dépêcher June, m'a conseillé Mme Dubois après m'avoir un instant serré dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait pour Olivier. Ta maman est garée en double file. Tu nous excuseras auprès d'elle. Comme elle n'était pas seule, nous avons préféré ne pas la déranger.

J'ai rassuré les parents d'Olivier. Ils avaient bien fait. Après leur avoir souhaité de passer de bonnes fêtes, j'ai rejoint la voiture où m'attendaient Maman et Edouard.

— Tu aurais pu aller plus vite June, me dit Edouard à peine étais-je entrée dans le véhicule. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas rester longtemps ici.

— Oui bonjour à toi aussi! ai-je répondu d'un ton exagérément joyeux.

— Bonjour Juni, m'a dit ma mère avec un grand sourire. Tu vas bien? Et ton voyage?

— Bien... Au fait, tu as le bonjour des Dubois. Ils n'ont pas osé venir puisque tu étais en double file.

— Et qui sont les Dubois? demanda Edouard légèrement dédaigneux.

— Les parents d'Olivier, répondit ma mère en se faufilant dans la circulation.

Edouard a eu un reniflement moqueur quand il a réalisé qu'il devait certainement s'agir de gens comme moi.

— Des gens charmants, continua Maman en faisant disparaître tout sourire du visage de son concubin. Je te les présenterai...

Ravie par le mécontentement d'Edouard, j'en ai profité pour lui donner _accidentellement_ un coup de genoux dans le dossier.

Noël ne fut pas si terrible que je l'imaginais. Les parents d'Edouard étaient des moldus ordinaires et le dîner se passa sans heurt. Bien sûr, je fus un peu gênée quand ils me posèrent quelques questions sur ma scolarité. J'ai gentiment récité le couplet que Maman a inventé et qui nous sert depuis que j'ai intégré Poudlard.

— J'étudie au Collège Sainte-Catherine. C'est un établissement très réputé, notamment pour son département de littérature et de sciences humaines. La discipline y est stricte mais elle a fait ses preuves...

Et ça continue comme ça pendant un moment...

— Très impressionnant, admit Mme Marconi en faisant virevolter la quantité impressionnante de bracelets qu'elle portait à chaque poignet. Et que comptez-vous faire plus tard?

Machinalement, j'allais annoncer avec un grand sourire que je souhaitais travailler dans le monde du Quidditch. Ma mère dut le pressentir car elle répondit avant moi.

— June souhaite, depuis toute petite travailler, dans l'enseignement, n'est ce pas? dit-elle en me lançant un regard qui ne pouvait que m'obliger à acquiescer.

Ce fut la seule fois où l'on frôla le drame, preuve que la soirée était plutôt réussie.  
A minuit, nous échangions nos cadeaux. Maman avait acheté de ma part un foulard en soie à Mme Marconi et une bouteille de Whisky pour son époux. J'ai ensuite offert à Edouard un petit meuble pour qu'il puisse ranger sa collection de bouchons de champagne (une idée de ma mère qui n'a pas trouvé drôle de lui offrir une Bombabouse) et à Maman la plume et son encrier. J'eus une pensée pour Dean quand elle trouva qu'il s'agissait là d'un cadeau fabuleux. Les parents d'Edouard m'ont donné des chaussons de danse neufs. J'ai alors supposé que ma mère avait du leur dire que j'en faisais (ce qui est vrai sauf que j'ai arrêté à l'âge de 10 ans). Edouard et elle m'ont ensuite offert une collection de livres sur la littérature britannique. Le fol espoir qu'il s'agisse en réalité de l'_Encyclopédie du Quidditch illustrée _ne m'a traversé qu'un court instant. En feuilletant rapidement les volumes, je me suis rendue compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de littérature.

A minuit dix, tout le monde était au lit, les Marconi étant épuisés. J'étais aussi censée me lever tôt le lendemain pour aller chez mon père. Puisque la journée et la soirée du 24 s'étaient bien passées, je ne fus pas étonnée que tout se complique le 25 au matin

Ma mère me réveilla à 8 heures, très tendue. Je pense qu'elle devait appréhender la rencontre entre son ex-mari et les parents de l'autre. Quand je sis descendue prendre mon petit-déjeuner, Mr et Mme marconi étaient déjà dans le salon. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les personnes âgées se levaient à l'aube comme les poules. Nous mangions tous dans un silence religieux. Seul Edouard regardait la télévision à côté e nous et Maman surveillant la cuisson des œufs dans la cuisine.

— Tu n'entends pas un bruit? demanda Mr Marconi à sa femme.

— Non...

— Ecoute bien... On dirait que quelque chose tape. Edouard, coupe le son un instant, dit-il à l'attention de son fils.

Nous avons donc tous tendus l'oreille. Le vieil homme avait raison. Un bruit nous parvenait régulièrement ... Toc toc toc

Le sang a alors déserté la partie supérieure de mon corps, laissant mon cerveau tourner à vide. Impossible... J'avais pris mes précautions.

— On dirait que ça tape à un carreau, continua Mme Marconi.

Edouard me lança un regard mauvais. Un cri de ma mère me sauva.

— June! Est-ce que tu peux venir dans la cuisine, s'il te plaît?

A son ton faussement aimable, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas de Juni ce matin. Quand mes parents sont en colère après moi, ils m'appellent June ou June Tierney. Et quand vraiment je dépasse les bornes, ils utilisent mes autres prénoms. Je prie chaque jour pour qu'à l'école, personne ne les découvre jamais. Ce serait la honte...  
Comme je le craignais, j'ai découvert à la fenêtre de la cuisine deux hiboux portant un colis.

— Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit? siffla ma mère menaçante.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, me suis défendue. Je l'ai pourtant dit et répété à tout le monde.

J'ai du monter sur le plan de travail pour pouvoir atteindre correctement les hiboux.

— Fais les partir et vite! grogna ma mère avant d'apporter les œufs aux parents d'Edouard.

J'ai donc libéré les oiseaux et leur ai donné avant qu'ils ne partent à la recherche d'un endroit à l'abri du froid un morceau de toast à chacun. Une lettre était jointe au paquet, c'est donc elle que j'ai ouverte en premier.

_Joyeux Noël June!  
Signé Sean  
Ps: Les préfets Patch et Percy te souhaitent aussi de bonnes fêtes._

Bien sûr... J'avais oublié de le dire à Sean. Je lui ai pardonné ce geste quand j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait offert deux énormes tablettes de chocolat de chez Honeydukes, mon pêché mignon...

De retour dans le salon, je découvris que ma mère avait réussi à détourner la conversation sur les pics-verts qui sévissaient dans le quartier. A 9 heures tapantes, on frappait à la porte. C'était mon père. Au moins, il avait eu le bon goût de ne pas sa déguiser en Père Noël cette année.

— Joyeux Noël Juni! me cria-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Je vis qu'il s'était mis sur son 31. Il avait fière allure dans son long manteau noir. Cela plairait à Maman. Malheureusement, sa barbe de deux jours venait un peu gâcher le tableau.

— Tu aurais pu te raser, signala ma mère lorsqu'elle vint voir à la porte.

Mon père s'est passé la main sur le visage, perplexe. Puis il a soudainement eu une idée et s'est saisi de sa baguette.

— Laisse moi deux secondes et...

Ma mère a bondi sur son bras pour l'en empêcher.

— C'est trop tard, a-t-elle grogné. Rentre maintenant, il y a un courant d'air...

— Ta mère n'a jamais su ce qu'elle voulait, m'a confié mon père alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui. Je n'ai pas pu passer à la maison ce matin.

— Qu'est ce que tu as fait hier? ai-je demandé.

— Ma rédaction m'a envoyé à Portree. Le club organisait un gala pour Noël et comme je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu...

— Tu as surtout eu l'occasion d'échapper à ce dîner, ai-je rectifié.

Il ne m'a pas répondu puisque ma mère a choisi cet instant pour faire les présentations. Il fut amusant de voir les efforts faits par mon père pour essayer d'expliquer à ces gens ce qu'il faisait dans la vie sans prononcer une seule fois le mot Quidditch (et même plus simplement de tenir une conversation normale sans parler de Quidditch). J'étais soulagée quand nous sommes enfin partis de la maison. Nous sommes allés chez les Thomson, une famille de sorcier du quartier que mon père connaissait bien pour utiliser leur réseau de Cheminette. En deux temps trois mouvements, je me suis retrouvée dans l'appartement londonien de mon père. Au pied de son sapin attendait une pile de cadeau.

— Tes amis ne t'ont pas oubliée, a déclaré Papa en sortant de la cheminée.

Andy m'avait offert un autre de ses romans à l'eau de rose en m'affirmant que celui-ci était un des plus beaux qui soit. Dorys m'offrit également un livre mais qui lui racontait, oh comme c'est étrange, l'histoire d'une fille qui tombait amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Enfin Olivier m'avait acheté la rétrospective du club de Flaquemare que je cherchais depuis longtemps, enveloppée cependant dans du papier aux couleurs des Catapults. Cela m'amusa parce que j'avais fait exactement la même chose pour son cadeau. Le dernier paquet était celui de mon père. Il attendait, fébrile, ma réaction.

— Alors? Comment tu trouves?

J'étais sans voix. Je tenais dans mes mains la tenue officielle du 7 du Dragon Rouge, avec en plus Tierney marqué au dos.

— C'est génial, me suis-je écriée. J'en rêvais justement! Ça a dû te faire mal de mettre ton nom sur un maillot autre qu'irlandais...

— C'est vrai mais je me suis dit que tu apprécierais pour la Coupe du Monde. Enfin, si ton équipe se qualifie d'ici là... en plus, après le cadeau de ta mère, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait te remonter le moral.

Effectivement, les trois jours passés à Londres m'ont remonté le moral et m'ont préparé à affronter la nouvelle année. Andy m'a invité chez elle pour le 31 mais je n'ai pas pu y aller. Je reconnais que jeter une Bombabouse dans le dos d'Edouard ne fut pas mon idée la plus brillante. Mais je l'avas acheté! Je n'allais pas la gaspiller! Pourquoi quand Fred et George font ce genre de blague tout le monde trouve ça drôle? Bref j'ai donc passé le décompte de la novelle année avec les Marconi, Edouard et Maman devant la télé.

**oOoOo**

Décembre fut un mois chargé et j'ose à peine penser à ce qui m'attend à mon retour à Poudlard. Vu de ce côté de l'année, les examens paraissent beaucoup plus proches, voir même beaucoup trop proches... Les choses vont s'accélérer désormais. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais j'en suis persuadée.

Bilan de décembre:  
Dispute entre Olivier et Andy: 1 (la trêve de Noël)  
Dispute entre Percy et Andy: 1 (Ah, quand deux têtes se prennent la tête...)  
Nombre d'entraînements de Quidditch: en forte diminution (pas un effet de Noël mais juste du mauvais temps)  
Jauge de stress: inexistante  
Crapauds éviscérés: un million (selon moi)  
Retenue effectuée: 1  
Points gagnés suite à la maîtrise du Sortilège de Déchaussement: 10 (avec classe en plus)  
Noël moldu : 1  
Fans des Greenshield: je ne sais pas mais avec moi, ça fait un de plus!  
Nombre de fille amoureuse de son meilleur ami: (soupir)  
Nombre de personnes au courant que cette fille est amoureuse de son meilleur ami: 2  
Secret partagé avec Dorys: 1 (mais c'est déjà du bon secret)  
Somme gagnée suite à un pari sur la rencontre Wanderers/Arrows: 3 gallions 8 Mornilles et 5 Noises (toujours se méfier des Wanderers, toujours...)  
Et toujours les nouvelles de la Ligue :  
1er : Ballycastle Bats  
2ème : Appelby Arrows  
3ème : Montrose Magpies

6ème : Caerphilly Catapluts  
7ème : Flaquemare (26 novembre… 26novembre)

* * *

Messieurs Dames, bonsoir… Bienvenue dans notre dans notre restaurant! C'est pour manger? Pardon? _Pour faire un tennis connard_? Très drôle, monsieur… On ne me l'avait jamais faite. Nous disons pour deux personnes? Oui… Parfait! Puis-je me permettre de vous suggérer le menu à une review? Ah, c'est un très bon menu, la spécialité du chef. En entrée, vous avez la relecture du mois de décembre. Le mois de « Janvier: Pas de chance » vous sera servi sur son lit de poisson… Comment? Frais le poisson? Non, non, il est passé depuis cinq jours mais on se dit que quelqu'un finira bien par le manger! Je plaisante, bien entendu… Madame? L'assaisonnement? Et bien je dirai qu'il contiendra du sport, des sentiments et du mystère… Pour ce qui est de la durée de cuisson, je ne peux être affirmatif. Tout dépendra de l'humeur du Chef! En dessert, vous aurez droit à le préparez vous-même: une magnifique review sur son lit de crème anglaise, accompagné d'un carré de chocolat. Une merveille…  
Nous disons donc? Un menu? Parfait! Vous ne le regretterez pas…


	6. Janvier: Pas de chance

**EDIT du 04/03/07:  
**Pour être conforme au réglement du site, je supprime les réponses aux reviews. A tous les curieux, désolée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :  
**Ca fait un mois… C'est impardonnable, je sais! Mais il y a eu les exams et avant ça les révisions et… (je tiens aussi à dire que ce vénéré site internet refuse depuis plus de 24h que je mette mon chapitre en ligne et après avoir passé 3 jours à le taper au plus vite, je vous assure, ça met les nerfs).  
Je viens de trouver un autre avantage aux reviews… (Ouais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant mes révisions!) J'ai réalisé que certaines choses dans l'histoire me paraissent évidentes puisque j'en connais toutes les clefs et que je n'insiste peut-être pas assez dessus… Et c'est là que vous entrez en jeu… Je vais répondre ici à des questions qui me paraissent importantes et qui je pense méritent que j'y réponde amplement.  
**Pourquoi June ne fait pas de Quidditch si elle aime tant ça ?** Remarque très pertinente… Après mûre réflexion, j'ai trouvé plusieurs réponses à cette question. La première est que je souhaite rester la plus proche de l'univers de Mme Rowling et qu'elle avait malheureusement déjà attribué tous les postes de l'équipe de Gryffondor. La deuxième est que l'on n'est pas forcé de pratiquer un sport même si on en est vraiment fan! On peut aimer le foot, le tennis, le patinage artistique et autres sports sans pour autant les pratiquer (c'est surtout le cas pour des sports comme la Formule1). Mais pour une fan absolue comme June, est ce valable? Je vous rassure, elle sait voler et elle sait jouer, assez bien d'ailleurs… Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais eu envie d'intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ça lui permet aussi de ne pas avoir à supporter Olivier dans ses moments de crises et quelque part, ça préserve leur amitié… Si ça vous intéresse, il est possible que j'y revienne dans la fic.  
**Olivier est-il jaloux ?** J'aurais du me douter que le fait que June le dise ne suffirait pas à vous en convaincre… Mais June a raison, il n'est pas jaloux. J'admets que son comportement est ambiguë et que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Il serait idiot que je le nie: c'est fait exprès! Olivier est un personnage ambigu (mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime).  
**Olivier aime-t-il June ?** Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais répondre? Tout ce que je peux vous dire (et qui ne vous avancera pas du tout), c'est qu'il l'aime en tant qu'amie (mais ça reste quelque chose de très fort). Mais vous, vous en pensez quoi?  
**Olivier est-il aveugle ?** Oui, c'est un mec, il est aveugle à ce genre de choses… Lui en plus est obnubilé par le Quidditch! Faut croire que c'est un trait commun à toute la gente masculine…Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on les aime, non ? Ou alors il n'y a que moi que ça attendrit?  
**Olivier est-il un beau gosse ?** Euh… Perso, je dirai oui! Après ça dépend des goûts. June est plutôt d'accord avec moi! (Je vous rassure, personne ne l'a posé celle là! Il est tard et je suis fatiguée… Pardon!)

**Who's Wood:  
**Il semblerait que June ait eu envie de faire les présentations cette fois-ci… Mon retard a dû quelques peu l'agacer elle aussi. Si c'est pas mignon des personnages qui viennent en aide à leurs auteurs! Allez, je vous laisse en sa compagnie…  
_C'est quoi ce titre pourri? _(se tourne vers l'auteur indignée) _Je suis sensée faire quoi là? Présenter mes amis? Ok, je vais le faire... Alors...  
_June Tierney: _Hé, c'est moi! Que dire... Je suis à Gryffondor, en 5ème année et contrairement à ce que cette traîtresse d'auteur essaie de vous faire croire: je ne suis pas amoureuse de mon meilleur ami!  
_Andy Benton: _C'est ma meilleure amie. Gryffondore et moldue très intelligente, elle sait ce que je ressens pour... non, pardon, ce que je ne ressens pas par Olivier.  
_Dorys Cleath: _Gryffondor, elle aussi en 5ème année, j'ai appris récemment qu'elle avait un lourd passé. Elle a l'art de la remarque qui tue. Ses cibles préférées en ce moment: Sean et moi. Elle aussi, elle Sait.  
_Sean Hataway: _Le meilleur ami d'Olivier nous vient d'Ecosse. Il est marrant, pas toujours très fin, mais marrant...  
_Patch: _Poufsouffle en cinquième année... Je l'adore! Patch est un vrai rayon de soleil. Toujours gai, son seul défaut est d'être préfet (et je reconnais qu'il est très mauvais dans ce rôle là)  
_Mélanie Otto:_ Serdaigle en 6ème année et ex de Dubois, il lui en a fait bavé l'an dernier…  
_Dean Flaherty: _Poufsouffle en 6ème année, un garçon assez curieux qui n'aime pas le Quidditch. Un Andy au masculin selon moi. J'aimerais bien les voir ensemble...  
_Dorothy MacDonald: _Hum, tout un poème... Dorothy ne mord pas, c'est déjà ça... Je l'aime bien mais on vit dans deux mondes différents. Mais c'est une bonne préfète!  
_Olivier Dubois: (se tourne vers l'auteur) _Quoi? Pas la peine de le présenter? Et pourquoi? Tu as dit de présenter mes amis! Tout le monde le connaît? Oui, et alors? Tout le monde connaissait les autres aussi! Tu m'as l'air un peu perturbée Owlie... _(se tourne de nouveau vers l'écran) _Alors Olivier Dubois, mon meilleur ami... Je... Enfin, il... _(très gênée puisqu'elle est censée ne rien ressentir pour lui) _Bon, c'est vrai, tout le monde le connaît, je vais pas m'étendre là dessus!_

**Quid?(ditch):  
**Quelques petites précisions pour vous faciliter la compréhension du chapitre:  
Attaque en faucon: action simultanée des Poursuiveurs qui se déplacent en V. Une des formations d'attaque les plus basiques (mais toujours aussi efficace)  
Feinte de Porskoff: Grossièrement, le Poursuiveur qui détient le Souaffle monte en chandelle, entraînant ainsi ses adversaires derrière lui, c'est alors qu'il lâche le Souaffle sous lui pour qu'un des ses coéquipiers le récupère. Demande une entente parfaite entre les Poursuiveurs. (si l'explication n'est pas claire, reportez vous à l'ouvrage de référence: Le Quidditch à travers les Ages)  
Reverse Pass: Une banale passe à l'aveugle qui parvient à déstabiliser une défense. Demande beaucoup d'entraînement et d'entente puisque le Poursuiveur doit envoyer par dessus son épaule le Souaffle à un des ses équipier, sans se retourner.  
Noueux: Ca ressemble à un hérisson... Mais ce n'en est pas un. Le Noueux, contrairement au gentil petit hérisson, va refuser toute nourriture qu'on lui offre. Il prendra ça comme une menace de mort et décidera de se venger.  
Lune bleue: Deuxième pleine lune du mois.

**Disclaimer :  
**Le revoilà! J'ai pris tout mon temps pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne, je me devais de le mettre intégralement!  
Tout à elle, Mrs Rowling,notre maître à tous, divine inventrice du Quidditch et heureuse maman de cette brochette de personnages que nous aimons tant. Ici, seule June, sa famille et ses amis (sauf Olivier et Percy) viennent de moi… Ah oui, et un peu l'histoire aussi…

**Spécial dédicace :  
**A tous ceux et celles qui continuent de m'envoyer les chaînes de la chance et autres lettres du bonheur en sachant pertinemment que je n'y réponds jamais… Merci de m'avoir inspiré et d'avoir fait en sorte que je sois maudite au fil des ans…

* * *

**Janvier: Pas de chance**

Y a-t-il une meilleure façon de commencer l'année que de rater le Poudlard Express? Non, je ne crois pas... Autant te dire que j'ai extrêmement bien attaqué cette nouvelle année!  
Oh bien sûr, tu vas encore me dire que je m'acharne sur ce pauvre Edouard mais c'est de sa faute! J'ai beau répété que le départ est à 11 heures, il se débrouille pour qu'on quitte la maison en urgence. Nous nous sommes évidemment retrouvés bloqués dans la circulation et j'ai du rejoindre King's Cross en courant. Malheureusement, le chef de gare quittait la voie 9 3/4 à l'instant où j'arrivais à la barrière.

— Parti, dit-il en me voyant. Vous êtes en retard.

Je suis restée plantée là un moment, comme une idiote. Tout ça à cause d'Edouard... Et de ma mère aussi puisqu'elle n'avait pas voulu que je parte la veille chez mon père (qui pourtant habite à Londres). Dans ces conditions, un hibou me manquait cruellement. Pas certaine de ce que je devais faire, je me suis dirigée vers une cabine téléphonique. Si j'arrivais à joindre Papa, il pourrait par le biais du réseau de Cheminette expliquer ma situation à Poudlard. J'ai laissé sonner pendant de longues minutes. Noël prochain, je lui offre un répondeur! Il ne me restait plus qu'à laisser un message à la maison.

— Votre correspondant n'est pas là pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore... _Bip._

— Ouais... Salut Maman, c'est moi...

A peine ces quelques mots prononcés, j'ai réalisé que téléphoner et même laisser un message à ma mère ne servirait à rien du tout. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle prendrait ça pour une blague. Sinon, elle dépêcherait tout Scotland Yard à ma recherche... Le combiné à la main, j'ai bêtement paniqué. Il était trop tard pour raccrocher désormais. Quelle imbécile je pouvais être parfois! Cette année, je vais vraiment m'efforcer de réfléchir avant d'agir.

— Euh... Voilà, en fait j'ai... J'ai raté mon train! Je vais sûrement aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour retirer de l'argent et prendre le Magicobus. Si tu peux joindre Papa, demande lui d'expliquer la situation à mon école. Je t'envoie un hibou dès que j'arrive…

J'ai hésité quelques secondes et n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

— Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait partir plus tôt !

J'ai raccroché juste après, un petit sourire aux lèvres et me suis dirigée vers la station de métro la plus proche. Merlin merci, pour une fois, je n'avais pas à traîner derrière moi mon énorme malle… Dans le métro, j'aurais vraiment eu du mal! Par chance, j'avais déjà pris le Magicobus, je savais donc comment l'appeler. C'est le moyen de transport le plus rapide pour les sorciers qui ne peuvent pas transplaner pour se rendre dans les différents stades de Quidditch. Autant dire que je l'ai pris à de nombreuses reprises…

— "Encore une qui a raté son train, m'a dit le contrôleur Stan Rocade alors que je lui réglais les 6 mornilles du trajet.

Il me désigna du doigt un petit groupe d'élèves de Poudlard qui se cramponnaient là où ils le pouvaient dans l'attente d'un démarrage fracassant. La seule impression que les gens gardent en général de leur premier voyage en Magicobus est son incroyable violence. Je pense sincèrement que l'on doit être autant secoué que dans un tambour de machine à laver. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas testé mais j'imagine bien ce que ce doit être… Mais que vaut le fait d'avoir le sentiment de mourir à chaque départ et arrêt du bus mis face à sa fantastique rapidité? On peut effectuer un tour complet de la Grande Bretagne et de ses îles en moins de 20 minutes… Ça laisserait plus d'un moldu rêveur!

Stan nous avait affirmé que nous atteindrions Poudlard en début d'après midi. C'était évidemment sans compter sur les _incidents_ de parcours. Un vieux sorcier tout bossu a effectué un véritable vol plané à l'instant où nous sommes réapparus dans la banlieue de Leeds. Trop pressé de descendre probablement, il en avait oublié les règles de sécurité les plus élémentaires (en fait il n'y en a qu'une: ne jamais se lever avant l'arrêt complet du véhicule…jamais!). S'il n'avait pas été aussi vieux, le voir s'aplatir après cette magnifique envolée sur la vitre du conducteur m'aurait fait mourir de rire… J'ai pu me reprendre à temps et me suis précipitée avec tous les passagers auprès du blessé pour l'aider à se relever. Le vieux sorcier essaya de nous rassurer et pour cela, il entreprit malgré une certaine raideur de la jambe de faire quelques pas pour prouver son bon état de santé. Si ce contretemps ne m'avait pas autant contrarié, le fait de le voir se mettre à tituber et à marcher comme un crabe, la canne décrivant de grands cercles dans les airs, m'aurait fait beaucoup rire… Le contrôleur et le chauffeur décidèrent alors de le reconduire à Londres, à Sainte Mangouste. Nous avons donc tous passé l'après midi, stationnés de force, dans une ruelle proche de l'hôpital. Une fois le vieillard pris en charge par les Guérisseurs, le directeur de la Compagnie de Transport Magique ainsi qu'un employé du Ministère sont venus pour discuter de l'incident et des possibles suites judiciaires. Nous avons tous dû témoigner de ce que nous avions vu. Tout aurait pu être rapide. Mais les personnes âgées présentes en ont profité pour se plaindre du danger de ce bus, de son inadaptation aux gens de leur âge, j'en passe et des meilleurs… Ce à quoi, le directeur rétorqua que s'ils n'étaient pas contents de la qualité du service, ils n'avaient qu'à transplaner (et je t'avoue que j'aurais _vraiment_ souhaité qu'ils le fassent!). Une fois de plus, cette engueulade qui faillit dégénérer en bataille rangée aurait pu me divertir si à cet instant précis, la nuit ne s'était pas mise à tomber…

**oOo**

Le soleil nous envoyait ses derniers rayons lorsque nous nous sommes enfin arrêtés à Pré au Lard et les quelques biscuits que j'avais grignotés à midi me paraissaient très loin. En remontant le chemin qui menait à l'école, je me suis sentie épuisée mais réellement heureuse et rassurée. Au moins ici il ne m'arriverait rien… En tout cas, je comptais bien faire en sorte que l'année se déroule mieux!

— Bonne année! s'est écriée Dorothy MacDonald au moment où je pénétrais dans la Salle Commune et qu'elle s'apprêtait à en sortir.

— Pour l'instant pas pour moi, ai-je marmonné.

La salle était pleine et bruyante, chacun tenant à raconter ses vacances aux autres. Andy, Sean et Percy étaient à leurs places habituelles, près de la fenêtre.

— Une revenante! s'écria Sean alors que je me laissais tomber sur une chaise vide. Alors, ça y est? Tu as fini par rater le Poudlard Express…

— Tu commences bien l'année, ajouta Andy le nez dans son bouquin.

Sean et Percy m'ont ensuite raconté leurs vacances à Poudlard. Finalement, ils s'étaient bien amusés tous les deux. Je les enviai presque…

— Et là, vous faites quoi? ai-je demandé en désignant les livres et les parchemins entassés sur la table.

— Dissert' de potions, répondit Andy.

— Devoir d'astronomie, dit Percy mâchouillant sa plume.

— Et moi, rien du tout, continua Sean joyeusement. Tu me connais…

Je lui ai montré la pile d'affaires devant lui.

— Et ça, c'est quoi?

— Oh ça… C'est à Dorys. Elle est allée chercher un livre à la bibliothèque.

Je suis vite montée jeter mon sac dans le dortoir.

— Au fait, ai-je demandé à peine redescendue, vous savez où est Olivier?

— Où veux-tu qu'il soit? Il est allé faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch! se moqua Andy qui avait l'air de trouver ce geste particulièrement ridicule.

— D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment qu'il est parti, signala Percy un sourcil haussé.

— Il a dû faire une belle rencontre en chemin, répondit Sean avec un petit sourire. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… ajouta-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

Je me suis mordue la langue en entendant ça. Il me fallut faire de gros efforts pour rester impassible à la nouvelle et surtout à la douleur.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! rétorqua sèchement Andy, volant littéralement à mon secours après avoir senti mon trouble.

— Tu ignores tout de ce qui se trame, ma chère! chuchota Sean d'un ton secret en se rapprochant de nous. Figure toi qu'on nous a beaucoup sollicité Percy et moi pendant les vacances… Pas vrai Préfet?

Percy hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— Ah bon? Et pourquoi? ai-je demandé ne voyant pas le rapport.

— Pour intervenir auprès d'Olivier bien sûr! répondit Sean.

Je me suis forcée à respirer profondément. Surtout, ne pas se trahir…

— Qui? a demandé Andy puisque je n'arrivais pas à sortir la question.

— Mélanie Otto, a répondu Percy avant que Sean ne puisse le faire.

Quelque part, j'étais soulagée. Mélanie et Olivier étaient déjà sortis ensemble l'an dernier et cela n'avait pas duré. Le fait qu'elle souhaite réitérer l'expérience m'étonna cependant. Olivier avait vraiment exagéré.

— Elle m'a demandé de lui arranger le coup, expliqua Sean avec une grimace en se tournant vers moi. Tu me connais, June, je veux bien lui rendre service… Mais comme dit Dorys, je ne suis ni réputé pour mon tact, ni pour ma délicatesse. C'est pour ça que je lui ai conseillé de s'adresser à toi. Après tout, tu es une fille! Tu sauras comment faire!

Rhâââââ! Sean Hataway est un imbécile! Ma mâchoire menaça de se décrocher, mes yeux de sortir de leurs orbites et mon cerveau d'imploser en entendant cette bêtise. J'aurais vraiment mérité l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice à cet instant. Rien, ni dans ma voix, ni dans mon expression, ne trahit la tempête qui venait de se lever en moi. Comment aurais-je pu faire ça? Jeter Olivier dans les bras d'une autre… Ce n'était pas la faute de Sean au fond. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que je ressentais pour son meilleur ami. Il m'a fallut réfléchir très vite pour trouver un moyen d'esquiver.

— Tu sais, ai-je tenté en essayant d'être naturelle, ce n'est vraiment pas évident. Pour intéresser Olivier à ce genre de choses, mieux vaut se lever tôt! Mélanie ne se casse pas la tête en nous demandant ça. Si vraiment elle veut sortir avec, elle n'a qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains et …

— C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit : y aller _cash_! me coupa Sean en tapant du poing sur la table.

Sa remarque fut suivie d'un instant de silence, le temps pour Andy d'effacer la rature que le coup de Sean lui avait faite faire, pour Percy de finir de placer Saturne et ses lunes et pour moi de me demander ce que Sean Hataway pouvait bien vouloir entendre par « y aller cash ».

— Est-ce que vous aimeriez, vous, qu'une personne vienne vous voir comme ça… _cash_ ? demanda Percy d'une voix distraite.

Sa question me fit sourire mais elle me déconcerta également.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? demanda Andy les sourcils froncés.

— Je veux juste savoir si tu préfères qu'un garçon, ou une fille pour toi Sean, te… te vole littéralement un baiser ou qu'il passe par un intermédiaire pour te le proposer, expliqua Percy les joues légèrement rouges.

Sean fut le premier à répondre, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les mains derrière sa tête.

— Moi, si c'est une jolie fille, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de mon corps…

Sean est irrécupérable et on le lui a bien fait comprendre.

— Ne rigolez pas! s'est-il défendu. C'est une excellente question qu'a posée Percy. Qu'est ce que les filles préfèrent?

— Je ne sais pas, ai-je dit sincèrement. Je suppose que les gens en général n'apprécient pas qu'on les embrasse de force. Mais passer par une tierce personne peut vraiment être lourd… Surtout qu'envoyer quelqu'un pour te vendre n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus glorifiant!

J'avais conscience que ma réponse n'était pas très claire, et pour cause, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Sean ne se contenta pas de ces maigres arguments.

— Oui mais _vous_, vous êtes des filles, dit-il en nous désignant Andy et moi du doigt.

— Remarque très perspicace Hataway, se moqua Andy.

— Si vous aviez le choix, continua Sean imperturbable, qu'est ce que vous préféreriez?

Andy m'a consulté un instant du regard. Sean et Percy, visiblement passionnés par la question, s'étaient avancés au bord de leur chaise pour être sûr de ne rien rater de nos révélations.

— Personnellement, répondit Andy, je serais plutôt pour une démarche qui sorte de l'ordinaire, quelque chose d'inattendu. Les filles aiment bien être surprises, voire prise au dépourvu… Y aller cash, comme vous dites, peut avoir dans certains cas des côtés… romantiques.

J'ai éclaté de rire. Sa réponse ne m'étonnait pas du tout. Personne n'attendait le Prince Charmant avec plus d'impatience qu'Andy. Pour quelqu'un qui lisait des romans à l'eau de rose à longueur d'années, un tel baiser échangé avec son Prince ne pouvait être que parfait. Heureusement, mon hilarité ne la vexa pas.

— Et toi June ? m'a demandé Percy.

Mince, je pensais que la réponse d'Andy leur aurait suffis.

— Et bien euh… je ne sais pas, ai-je répondu prise au dépourvu. Je n'apprécierai pas que n'importe qui essaie de m'embrasser mais j'admets que si cela venait d'une personne qui me plaît, je trouverai ça _magique_…

J'ai aussitôt imaginé Olivier m'embrassant sans que je m'y attende. Cette idée me plaisait beaucoup. Je crois même qu'un petit soupir m'a échappé. La tête d'Andy laissait penser qu'elle était elle aussi en train d'imaginer son petit scénario. Quand nous nous sommes regardées, toutes les deux avec nos sourires idiots, nous avons éclaté de rire. Sean et Percy n'avaient pas compris.

— Si je récapitule, dit Sean, embrasser par surprise est une idée géniale seulement si on est sûr que la fille est d'accord…

— Sinon, c'est la baffe assurée, soupira Andy en se replongeant dans son devoir.

J'ai hoché la tête pour acquiescer. Percy, perdu dans ses pensées, se caressait le bout du nez avec sa plume. Sean, lui, jeta un regard tout autour de lui et me demanda d'un ton confidentiel.

— Et Dorys, qu'est ce qu'elle en pense selon toi?

Je n'ai pu que lui adresser un sourire compatissant car à cet instant, le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et laissa entrer Dubois. Je fus surprise de constater à quel point le simple fait de le revoir me faisait plaisir. Il nous a cherché un moment du regard puis nous a rejoints.

— Bonne an… ai-je commencé.

— Tierney, où tu étais? m'a coupé Olivier. Nulle part dans le train… On t'a cherché partout!

Je me demande si j'ai été la seule à entendre Andy répété le « on? » à voix basse.

— J'ai raté le train Olivier, ai-je répondu amusée.

Il m'a toisé un instant du regard puis a soupiré en s'asseyant.

— Reconnais au moins que ça te pendait au nez! fit Olivier moralisateur. La prochaine fois, préviens. Ça évitera qu'on s'inquiète pour rien… Dorys était persuadée qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

L'envie de croire que c'était bel et bien lui qui s'était inquiété pour moi fut la plus forte et cette pensée m'enchanta.

— En plus, reprit Olivier, je voulais qu'on parle du match contre Poufsouffle!

— Et comme tu n'étais pas là, ajouta Sean, il en a parlé à Dorys et Andy.

Ça, c'était le genre de choses qui devait vraiment valoir le coup d'œil! Olivier Dubois coincé pendant plus de cinq heures avec les deux personnes détestant le Quidditch… un calvaire pour les deux camps!

— Autant dire que ça n'a pas été constructif, commenta Andy.

— En plus, continua-t-il, je reviens de la Volière… Llewellyn ne va pas être contente. Sortie pour rien par ce froid, tu te débrouilleras avec elle!

Génial… Il me faudra amadouer la chouette demain à la livraison du courrier. A présent, il ne me restait plus qu'à prévenir mes parents et…

— Oh non!

Je me suis levée en sursaut, en me tapant le front.

— J'ai oublié de dire à MacGonagall que j'étais là! Mon père a dû les prévenir! Euh... on se revoit au dîner", ai-je dit en me précipitant vers le tableau.

Comme je m'y attendais, MacGonagall avait bel et bien reçu une lettre de mon père par hibou express. J'étais totalement essoufflée en entrant dans son bureau, à tel point qu'elle a cru que je m'étais précipitée pour la prévenir à peine arrivée. Je n'ai eu ni le cœur, ni le courage de la contredire.

**oOoOo**

Le deuxième semestre s'annonçait encore plus intense que le précédent. C'était avec un pincement au cœur que nous regardions les premières années jouer, en toute innocence, dans la neige ou patiner sur le lac gelé. Non, notre sort à nous était tout autre… Passer ses soirées le nez dans les bouquins dans le silence religieux de la bibliothèque, continuer à travailler tous les soirs jusqu'à minuit dans la Salle Commune, tel est le destin d'un cinquième année.

Lors de la première semaine, j'ai reçu beaucoup de courrier, principalement de ma mère en réaction à une lettre un peu enflammée que j'avais écrite suite à l'incident du Poudlard Express. Elle tenta de me faire compatir aux malheurs des Marconi, qui avaient le même jour raté leur train eux aussi. Mon père trouva également le moyen de me faire culpabiliser puisque j'aurais dû, selon lui, faire plus attention et même venir dormir chez lui la veille… Abattue, j'ai renoncé à répondre.

Comment mes parents, qui font pourtant tout pour montrer qu'ils se détestent, parviennent-ils encore à former cette union sacrée contre moi? Il paraît que les enfants de divorcés arrivent mieux à « manipuler » leurs parents que les autres, voire même les monter les uns contre les autres. Encore une idée fausse… Où tout au moins, elle ne s'applique pas dans mon cas. La troisième lettre que je reçus fut plus énigmatique. Elle n'était pas signée et le hibou qui le livra m'était inconnu. Intriguée, je l'ai ouverte méfiante.

_Envoie cette pensée aux personnes que tu n'oublieras jamais.  
C'est un petit message qui leur permettra de savoir que jamais tu ne les oublieras.  
Si tu ne l'envoies pas ou ne l'envoies à personne, cela signifie que tu es bien pressé et que tu as oublié tes amis.  
Arrête-toi un peu et prends le temps de vivre.  
Alors qu'est ce que tu attends?  
Envoie-le à toutes les personnes qui sont si importantes dans ta vie.  
Et sois certain que moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais non plus.  
Ne quitte jamais celui que tu aimes pour celui qui te plaît car celui que te plaît te quittera pour celui qu'il aime. Ce soir à minuit, ton vrai amour va réaliser qu'il t'aime.  
Entre 1h et 4h, quelque chose va t'arriver.  
Demain, sois prêt pour le plus grand choc de ta vie.  
Recopie 14 fois ce message à l'encre rouge. Place les sous ton oreiller durant une nuit entière et tu rêveras de l'homme de ta vie. Au matin, bois un verre de lait en formulant trois vœux et envoie ces messages à tes amis pour qu'ils partagent ta chance.  
Si tu brises la chaîne, la chance t'abandonnera une année entière…_

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il s'agissait de ce genre de bêtises. J'en avais déjà reçu une autre le jour de l'an. C'était ridicule. Déchirée en fins morceaux, la lettre trônait à présent en un petit tas entre le pichet du lait et l'assiette de toast.

— Qu'est ce que c'était? me demanda Dorys en observant le soin avec lequel je détruisais mon courrier.

— Une stupide chaîne du bonheur, ai-je répondu d'un ton égal. Des bêtises…

Andy a alors pris une bruyante inspiration avant de se plaquer la main sur la bouche.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû… murmura-t-elle affolée. Le mauvais œil June, il est sur toi!

Andy devrait en toute logique être la plus rationnelle de nous tous, pourtant elle est très superstitieuse. Elle ne croise jamais ses couverts, ne passe pas sous les échelles, saute par-dessus des feux à la Saint-Jean et toutes sortes de choses de ce genre. Ce doit être pour ça qu'elle aime tant la Divination. Moi, je ne crois pas au destin… Mais comme tout le monde, je lis mon horoscope le matin.

J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir commis un sacrilège en voyant l'air effrayé avec lequel elle me regardait.

— N'importe quoi, ai-je dit. Je déchire toujours ce genre de lettres. J'ai reçu la même l'autre jour et…

— On ne plaisante pas avec les malédictions, m'a coupée Sean. Andy a raison. Tu vas t'attirer le mauvais œil. Moi, j'envoie toujours les chaînes que je reçois.

— Moi aussi, a continué Andy très sérieuse.

J'ai essayé en vain de trouver du soutien auprès des autres.

— C'est ridicule, ai-je protesté. Comment ce bout de papier pourrait-il influencer la chance ou attirer sur moi le mauvais œil?

— Magie, a répondu Andy en haussant les épaules.

— J'y crois pas, ai-je marmonné.

Olivier décida d'intervenir à cet instant.

— June a raison, a-t-il fait moqueur. Regardez, il ne lui est rien arrivé de puis le début de la nouvelle année. Elle a raté son train, elle a glissé sur une plaque de verglas et s'est pris une porte dans la même journée. Elle a failli perdre un doigt hier en soignant un Crabe de Feu… Non, les gars, June n'a pas le mauvais œil!

Pourtant dans les jours qui suivirent, tout laissait croire le contraire. Il m'arriva pleins de petits détails malchanceux, de petites mésaventures malheureuses et à chaque fois, je pouvais entendre Andy murmurer à mon oreille: « Le mauvais œil, June, le mauvais œil ». Même Dorys en fut convaincue quand le crapaud que je devais réduire au silence grâce à un sortilège de Mutisme mourut pendant le cours. Je m'étais étonnée qu'il n'ait pas essayé de plus se sauver.

— Professeur, ai-je dit pour attirer l'attention de Flitwick. Je crois que mon crapaud… est mort.

Intrigué, le petit sorcier est venu voir.

— Je n'ai rien fait, me suis-je défendue. Je vous assure, je ne voulais pas.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Tierney, me rassura-t-il. Vos camarades de Serdaigle m'avaient prévenu qu'un des crapauds n'était pas bien. Je m'attendais à ce que l'un d'entre eux meure mais je ne savais pas lequel. Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur vous… Pas de chance!

Oui, il n'imaginait pas à quel point…

**oOoOo**

La pluie vint bientôt faire fondre la neige. Bien entendu, cela ne changeait rien pour nous, toujours confinés dans la bibliothèque. Mais comme ça, désormais, les autres élèves ne pouvaient plus nous narguer pendant leurs temps libres.

En ce qui concernait les entraînements de Quidditch, Olivier donna le ton dès le début de l'année. Le prochain match nous opposerait à Poufsouffle le premier week-end du mois de février. Poufsouffle, si elle n'était pas l'équipe la plus brillante de l'école, restait néanmoins inquiétante et à ne surtout pas sous-estimer. Le jeu collectif est leur principal atout. Il règne une entente parfaite entre leurs Poursuiveurs, leurs Batteurs, quant à eux, se mettent réellement au service des autres membres de l'équipe. Grâce à la cohésion du groupe, même si aucun des joueurs n'est exceptionnel (ils sont tout de même très bon…), l'équipe peut réussir à nous mettre en danger. C'est le constat qu'avait fait Olivier alors qu'il m'expliquait au dîner ses projets.

— On ne peut pas adopter le même schéma de jeu que face à Serpentard. Eux utilisaient un jeu tout en force. Là, nous devons mettre l'accent sur le collectif et nous battre avec les mêmes armes qu'eux.

— N'oublie pas que tu as ton arme secrète, ai-je répondu en désignant Potter de ma fourchette.

— C'est vrai, reconnut Olivier. Mais j'ai envie de montrer à tous cette année que Gryffondor est la meilleure équipe… Après Poufsouffle, il nous restera à jouer Serdaigle et ça, c'est une autre paire de manche.

— Pourquoi ne pas réaliser une autre technique? ai-je proposé après réflexion. Les filles maîtrisent parfaitement l'Attaque en Faucon. Tu pourrais leur apprendre la feinte de Porskoff… Ou encore mieux, ai-je ajouté précipitamment, la Reverse Pass ! Si tu veux impressionner les Serdaigles par un jeu technique irréprochable, c'est ce qu'il te faut.

Olivier apprécia la proposition puisqu'il secoua plusieurs fois la tête et son couteau alors qu'un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur son visage.

Suite à ça les entraînements redoublèrent d'intensité et Olivier se montra toujours plus intransigeant avec ses joueurs. Je vis avec horreur Alicia Spinnet revenir un soir d'une séance particulièrement intense et pluvieuse avec le nez enflé et en sang. Inquiète, je suis allée à sa rencontre abandonnant mon dessin d'observation de Botruc.

— Tiens, ai-je dit en faisant apparaître une serviette chaude et en la lui tendant. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé? Et où sont les autres?

— Merci, m'a répondu Alicia. Dubois est encore en train de leur faire un de ses speechs interminables. Il m'a laissé partir pour soigner mon nez.

— Cognard? ai-je demandé.

— Non, Souaffle… Cela fait deux semaines que l'on travaille sur la Reverse Pass sans relâche. Sauf que ce soir, je n'ai pas vu le Souaffle, ou du moins je ne l'ai vu que lorsqu'il a percuté mon visage. June, s'il te plaît, parle lui! Ou bientôt il y aura un mort… Et ce sera Dubois, parce qu'on l'aura tué.

Je me suis sentie un peu coupable en rassurant Alicia. Après tout, la Reverse Pass était mon idée. Les autres membres de l'équipe sont arrivés peu après, éreintés et trempés. Olivier s'est laissé tomber dans un fauteuil près du feu pour se sécher un peu, le visage rougeoyant.

— Encore quelques séances comme ça et nous serons fin prêts! déclara-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

— Tu devrais peut-être un peu relâcher la pression Olivier, ai-je tenté calmement. Ce n'est que Poufsouffle. Je sais, ai-je ajouté précipitamment, il faut toujours s'en méfier! Mais regarde ce qui est arrivé à Alicia ce soir…

— C'est le métier qui rentre, a-t-il répondu en reniflant.

— Tu ne peux pas les faire sortir par ce temps tous les soirs! Voler sous cette pluie… Tu auras de la chance si l'un d'entre eux ne finit pas à l'infirmerie!

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le feu pour se réchauffer.

— Tu écoutes trop Andy et Dorys, dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Je l'ai observé un moment. Son visage était un peu trop rouge selon moi.

— Olivier… Tu ne serais pas malade par hasard?

— Bien sûr que non, répondit-il sèchement.

Il lutta ensuite contre un éternuement, une horrible grimace sur le visage.

— Demain matin, ai-je dit en me levant, tu vas à l'infirmerie. Quelle idée de jouer par ce froid et par ce temps! Et ne reste pas dans cette tenue trempée…

— Oui _Chérie_, a-t-il répondu d'un ton mauvais. Juni, tu n'es ni ma mère, ni ma femme! Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me couve et tu as tort: je ne suis pas malade.

Je me suis vexée et son air triomphant ne fit rien pour arranger ça. Cependant, je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je me suis avancée vers lui, l'air menaçant.

— Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? a-t-il demandé inquiet en reculant dans son fauteuil.

— N'aies pas peur! Je ne vais pas te frapper…

Je me suis penchée vers lui et ai posé une main sur son front avant de poser l'autre sur le mien. Il était brûlant.

— Tu as de la fièvre Olivier.

— Vrai ? a-t-il fait surpris.

Il a, à son tour, placé une main sur son front et une autre sur le mien. J'ai frissonné à ce contact, sans savoir si la douceur de sa peau en était la cause ou si c'était le simple fait que sa main soit glacée.

— Nan… protesta Olivier avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

S'en est suivie une longue et épuisante période de négociations pour arriver à lui faire admettre qu'il était bel et bien malade. Pourquoi les garçons en général (Olivier en est un très bon exemple mais Sean et Percy ne valent pas mieux) refusent d'admettre qu'ils puissent être malades? Si tu les écoutes, ils ne l'ont jamais été… Comme si le simple fait qu'un microbe puisse venir à bout de leurs défenses immunitaires était humiliant… C'est de l'orgueil mal placé. Le pire est que lorsqu'ils finissent par l'admettre, ce sont les pires malades qu'ils puissent y avoir! Ils combattent la maladie dans la douleur et te le font savoir! Peut-être est ce simplement pour se faire un peu chouchouter? Si c'est le cas, c'est plutôt raté: Pomfresh ne les gardent jamais longtemps dans son infirmerie. Vaincre un rhume devient pour eux un acte héroïque…

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini par emporter ce bras de fer sur Olivier. Le lendemain, de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles, preuve qu'il avait bien pris de la Pimentine. Comme le temps s'était dégagé et que la Gazette annonçait que cette accalmie allait se prolonger toute la semaine, il n'y avait plus de raison pour Dubois de diminuer le nombre de séances d'entraînements. Ce qui se passa dans les jours qui suivirent lui donna raison.

**oOoOo**

Rogue, que les fêtes de fin d'année n'avaient pas semblé avoir déridé, se montra encore plus hargneux. Il jetait sans cesse des regards froids à Dorys et ne manquait pas une occasion de la remettre en place. Heureusement pour moi, il semblait m'avoir oublié. Lorsqu'il nous remit, pendant que nous préparions nos potions de Vitalité, nos devoirs rendus la semaine précédente, il parut prendre beaucoup de plaisir (ça ne changeait pas vraiment des autres fois où il nous rendait quelque chose…). J'ai cru mourir en voyant ma note… Un E! C'était certainement la première fois en cinq ans que je réussissais à décrocher un E… Un immense sentiment de fierté me gonfla le cœur. Rogue s'en aperçut.

— C'est avant de s'éteindre que la flamme est la plus vive, me dit-il froidement avant de passer à Olivier.

Mais je n'avais que faire de son air mauvais et de ses sarcasmes. J'avais eu un E! Si je n'avais pas eu peur qu'il modifie ma note, je me serais mise à hurler de joie dans le cachot!

— Non Mr Dubois, dit-il à Olivier à voix basse en lui tendant sa copie, ce D ne correspond pas à l'une de vos initiales. Il s'agit bien d'un Désolant. Quand donc vous mettrez vous à travailler? Il y a des choses dans la vie bien plus importante que le Quidditch.

— Excusez-moi Professeur, répondit Olivier calmement, mais je prends mes études très au sérieux, autant que le sport… Seulement, nous avons un match capital dans dix jours…

— Contre Poufsouffle, coupa Rogue avec un rictus moqueur. Je le sais puisque c'est moi qui l'arbitrerai. J'irai parler de vos résultats à votre directrice de maison puisqu'elle semble être la seule à pouvoir vous faire entendre raison.

Le flacon que je tenais dans mes mains est alors tombé dans mon chaudron dans un grand plouf.

— Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit? dit Rogue en se tournant vers moi. Et bien, cela nous fera un zéro Miss Tierney… Pas de chance! ajouta –t-il moqueur.

Je me moquais complètement de ce zéro et du fait que ma préparation dégage à présent une fumée jaunâtre qui me piquait les yeux. J'étais figée sur place. Olivier avait l'air totalement désespéré. Nous nous sommes observés un moment sans rien dire, le temps pour nous de réaliser ce que Rogue venait de dire: il allait arbitrer le prochain match…

Lorsque la cloche a sonné, nous avons couru jusqu'à la salle des profs.

— Il faut aller voir Bibine, ne cessait de répéter Dubois. Ce n'est pas possible… _Pas lui_!

Arrivés à destination, les deux gargouilles postées de chaque côté nous en ont barré l'accès.

— Qu'est ce que vous voulez? nous demanda celle de droite.

Nous souhaiterions voir Mme Bibine, ai-je demandé calmement, sachant pertinemment qu'elles avaient le droit de nous empêcher d'entrer.

— Allez-y, nous répondit la seconde après un moment.

Olivier fut le premier à entrer. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je pénétrais dans cette pièce. Il y régnait une atmosphère plutôt accueillante, mais un rien austère. On devinait aisément qu'il ne se déroulait pas de grandes fêtes ici. Bibine était assise seule à une table, le journal étalé devant elle et une tasse de thé à la main.

— Mme Bibine! s'est écrié Olivier en se dirigeant droit vers elle.

Le professeur s'est tourné vers nous et a posé sa tasse sur la table.

— Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir vu plutôt, a-t-elle soupiré.

— Nous venons d'apprendre que Rogue allait arbitrer le prochain match. C'est faux, n'est ce pas? demanda Dubois d'un ton suppliant.

— Le _professeur_ Rogue, rectifia Bibine. Qui vous a dit ça?

— Le professeur Rogue, ai-je répondu.

— Et bien… C'est la vérité.

Olivier étouffa un juron.

— Mais pourquoi? ai-je demandé abasourdie. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Pourquoi ce n'est pas vous?

— Le professeur Rogue a insisté pour arbitrer la rencontre. Puisque sa maison ne prend pas part au match, je n'y ai pas vu d'inconvénient. Le directeur ayant donné son accord, la décision a été officialisée.

— Rogue est peut-être le maître des Potions et assez qualifié pour briguer le poste de prof de DCFM, s'est écrié Olivier, mais quelles sont ces qualifications en matière de Quidditch? Sait-il seulement voler?

J'ai attrapé Olivier par le bras pour l'inciter à se calmer.

— Mr Dubois, a répondu Bibine scandalisée. Je sais à quel point vous tenez à la réussite de votre équipe mais je vous demanderai de ne pas médire sur le compte d'un de mes collègues et de ne pas remettre en cause ma capacité de jugement.

Olivier baissa la tête pour montrer qu'il s'était calmé.

— Le professeur Rogue arbitrera donc la rencontre, que cela vous plaise ou non. Je pourrai de cette façon assister à un match depuis la terre ferme pour la première fois depuis des années. Et je compte bien en profiter…

Bibine avait ainsi clôt la conversation et s'était saisie à nouveau de sa tasse fumante. La porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit et MacGonagall y entra, accompagnée de Chourave. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de faire trois pas que déjà nous fondions sur elles.

— Professeur, vous devez faire quelque chose, avons-nous dit d'une même voix Olivier et moi.

— Tierney et Dubois, la paire infernale, a soupiré MacGonagall (ce qui fait sourire Chourave). Que se passe-t-il _encore_?

— Nous venons d'apprendre que Rog… que le professeur Rogue, se reprit Olivier, va arbitrer le prochain match.

MacGonagall se pinça les lèvres et nous répondit d'un ton sec qui montrait bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à nous.

— Oui, je sais. Où est le problème?

— Où est le problème? ai-je répété. Mais, Professeur, ce n'est pas un secret: le professeur Rogue déteste Gryffondor! Il ne sera pas impartial dans son arbitrage. Si nous gagnons ce match, nous prendrons la tête du championnat…

— Pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, me coupa MacGonagall. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

— Rien ne dit que le professeur Rogue cherchera à désavantager Gryffondor, déclara Chourave d'un ton calme.

— A l'instant où nous devancerons Serpentard, il cherchera tous les prétextes pour nous retirer des points, rétorqué Olivier énervé. C'est pour cette raison que seule Mme Bibine devrait être autorisée à arbitrer.

— Professeur, ai-je dit en faisant signe à Olivier de baisser d'un ton, vous pourriez peut-être convaincre le professeur Rogue de changer d'avis?

— Hélas non! répondit MacGonagall d'un ton définitif. Même si cela ne m'enchante pas plus que vous, je ne peux rien y faire. A vous, Dubois, de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas d'occasions de s'en prendre à votre équipe.

Sa réponse ne satisfit pas du tout Olivier qui, excédé, laissa aller sa colère.

— Parfait! Dans ce cas, nous ne jouerons pas! cria-t-il. Oui, nous ferons grève! Pas de Quidditch, pas de match, tant qu'il continuera à vouloir arbitrer notre rencontre.

— Dois-je vous rappeler qu'en tant que directrice de maison, il est en mon pouvoir de vous retirer votre poste de Capitaine et d'aller même jusqu'à vous exclure de l'équipe? répliqua vivement MacGonagall. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux! Que je n'entende pas parler de grève, Dubois! Sinon je sévirai et vous aurez alors tout le temps de travailler vos devoirs de Potions qui, à en croire le professeur Rogue, laissent vraiment à désirer.

Je vis avec surprise Olivier encaisser le coup sans pour autant renoncer.

— Nous jouerons donc le match, répondit-il fièrement. A la condition que vous, Professeur MacGonagall, vous arbitriez le match Serpentard/Serdaigle pour rétablir l'équité…

En d'autres circonstances, imaginer MacGonagall sur un balai m'aurait faite hurler de rire. Chourave aussi peina à cacher son sourire derrière sa main. En moins de deux secondes, notre directrice de maison nous avait mis à la porte, avait menacé de retirer des points à Gryffondor et nous avait faits renoncer à continuer toutes discussions à ce sujet. Nous avons repris nos esprits dans le couloir désert.

— C'est un non définitif? demanda Olivier en se tournant vers la porte.

— Laisse tomber Olivier, ai-je dit en l'entraînant par le bras.

— Vraiment pas de chance, lâcha une des deux gargouilles d'un ton moqueur.

Dubois me toisa un instant du regard, le visage renfrogné et les yeux à demi clos avant de soupirer, totalement abattu:

— Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'annoncer aux joueurs…

Il prit sans attendre la direction du terrain où devait se dérouler d'ici peu l'entraînement des Gryffondors.

**oOo**

Lorsque les joueurs sont rentrés ce soir-là, après une heure et demie de jeu intensif dans le froid et la boue, leurs mines déconfites me firent de la peine. La nouvelle du prochain arbitrage de Rogue se répandit à une allure folle et ce fut bientôt toute la Tour qui fut gagnée par la morosité. Olivier me parla peu ce soir là. J'en arrivais presque à me sentir coupable. Admettons que le mauvais œil soit effectivement sur moi… Est-ce que tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute? Percy, alors que je lui exprimais mes doutes m'apporta une autre alternative.

— J'ai entendu dire, m'expliqua-t-il en baissant la voix alors que nous étions seuls dans la Salle Commune, et je le tiens de source sûre (ce qui voulait dire qu'il le tenait d'un préfet) que la nomination de Rogue comme arbitre à un rapport avec l'accident de balai de Potter…

Il prit ensuite un air mystérieux et n'ajouta rien de plus. Sa réflexion me laissa songeuse. Oui, ce pouvait être une éventualité… Il faudrait que j'en touche un mot à Olivier. J'ai alors porté un œil sur le tableau qu'était en train de compléter Percy.

— Qu'est ce que c'est? lui ai-je demandé curieuse.

— C'est le planning des patrouilles du mois de février. Rusard semble persuadé que le radoucissement des nuits va inciter les élèves à monter des expéditions nocturnes. Aussi, nous les préfets, nous sommes mis à contribution.

Décidemment, être préfet n'était pas de tout repos. Le seul avantage que je vois à cette fonction est de pouvoir retirer des points, surtout aux Serpentards. Bien entendu, Percy s'y refuse (lui fait ça pour l'amour de l'ordre… Pour sa défense, je te rappelle qu'il a grandi avec Fred et George) alors que ses homologues de la maison verte ne s'en privent pas. L'autre jour, ils ont retiré 5 points à une 2ème année de Gryffondor parce qu'elle avait éternué trop fort.

— Et tu patrouilles seul?

— Justement, c'est le problème, a-t-il soupiré. Nous sommes censés fonctionner en binôme et -Dumbledore nous a demandé de nous mélanger entre nous.

— Tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec Patch! ai-je dit joyeusement.

— Vu la masse de travail qui se profile à l'horizon, je ne tiens pas non plus à assumer seul le travail de deux préfets, ronchonna Percy. Tu sais que j'apprécie Patch mais il est si…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. De toutes façons, je voyais bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Une idée a alors germé dans mon esprit.

— Et pourquoi tu ne ferais pas équipe avec Pénélope? ai-je proposé d'une voix badine.

— Quoi? Avec l'autre fille de Serdaigle? Cette pimbêche… s'est écrié Percy qui rougissait malgré tout. Non merci, je préfère encore Patch.

Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que venait de me dire ce cher Perceval!

— Vous pourriez partir sur de nouvelles bases, ai-je expliqué. Ce serait pour marquer la nouvelle année. Crois-moi, Penny est quelqu'un de très sympa…

Percy s'accorda quelques instants pour réfléchir à ma proposition.

— Je suppose que je ne perds rien en le lui proposant, a-t-il fini par soupirer.

— Ce serait même très noble de ta part, ai-je ajouté pour l'encourager.

Au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques suivant, Penny m'annonça la bonne nouvelle.

— Tu imagines un peu, s'est-elle écriée alors que nous triions Noueux et hérissons. Weasley qui demande à patrouiller avec moi! Je suis restée bête…

— Tu lui as dit quoi? ai-je demandé.

— Euh… Que normalement c'était bon, répondit-elle en détournant le regard. Je n'ai pas trop envie mais bon… Il faut dire que Weasley a l'air tellement ennuyeux!

— Il est très drôle, je t'assure, ai-je répondu pour voler au secours de Percy. Tu peux me faire confiance, c'est un ami…

Penny a haussé un sourcil et m'a lancé un regard amusé.

— June, permets moi de douter! Je ne veux surtout pas te vexer mais il semblerait que tous tes amis soient… _dingues_.

Elle a alors désigné les autres d'un mouvement de la tête et en les voyant, je n'ai pu qu'approuver. Olivier, seul dans son coin marmonnait sans cesse « droite, gauche, droite, droite, centre, gauche » en se penchant d'un côté à l'autre (il se repassait en tête chaque combinaison de tirs des Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle). Non loin, Sean se faisait poursuivre par ses Noueux qu'il avait eu la malchance de confondre avec des hérissons et qui désormais lui en voulaient à mort. Dorys, que cela amusait beaucoup, ne leva pas le petit doigt pour l'aider et alla même jusqu'à lui jeter des cloportes à la figure si jamais il avait le malheur d'essayer de trouver refuge auprès d'elle. Andy, égale à elle-même, restait imperturbable et triait ses Noueux à la vitesse de l'éclair.

— Au fait, me demanda Penny, Mélanie Otto te cherchait. Tu l'as vue?

Et comment… Pourtant, ça n'aura pas été faute d'avoir voulu l'éviter! Mais Poudlard possède cela de particulier qu'au plus tu cherches à éviter quelqu'un, au plus tu as de chances de le croiser. Malgré mes efforts, Mélanie a réussi à me coincer. Elle était beaucoup plus jolie qu'avant. Ses quelques kilos superflus avaient disparus en même temps que son acné. Sa chevelure blonde et lisse avait repoussé, et selon moi, pas de façon naturelle. Bref, en la voyant, j'ai grincé des dents. Son ton suppliant et sa gentillesse m'ont désarmé. J'ai alors compris pourquoi Sean n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Mélanie est le genre de fille que tout le monde aime bien, la bonne copine toujours souriante, un peu naïve qui a toujours un mot gentil pour rassurer ou consoler… Elle avait beau être devenue ma « rivale », je n'ai pas réussi à refuser.

— Tu sais, ai-je tenté, ce n'est pas évident de parler de ce genre de choses avec lui. On est plutôt branché Quidditch tous les deux. Ce n'est pas un sujet qu'on aborde facilement…

— Oui, je sais, m'a répondu Mélanie avec un air béat. Mais s'il te plaît June! Essaie! J'ai fait des efforts pour m'intéresser au Quidditch pour pouvoir en parler avec lui… Parle lui, s'il te plaît June! Je vais te paraître égoïste mais… mais je l'aime! Et je ne supporterai pas qu'une autre soit près de lui. Tu comprends?

— Pas vraiment, ai-je menti horriblement mal à l'aise. Je ne te promets rien mais je peux essayer de lui en toucher un mot. C'est un vrai gamin quand il s'y met…

— Olivier? dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Tu plaisantes? Il est plus mature que les garçons en 6ème année à Serdaigle, bien sûr si tu mets le problème du Quidditch à part!

Ce fut à mon tour de manquer d'éclater de rire. Olivier mature? Elle était sérieuse en plus en disant ça… Dire que le matin même, il s'était coincé deux baguettes dans la bouche pour faire le mammouth… Attends, je reconnais que c'était très drôle! Mais question maturité, j'ai vu mieux… Ce devait être une des facettes de sa personnalité que je ne connaîtrai jamais, une de celles qu'il réserve à sa petite amie.

J'avais fait la bêtise de finir par promettre à Mélanie d'en parler à Olivier (me demande pas comment s'est arrivé, je ne m'en souviens plus), il fallait à présent que je tienne mes engagements. Ce fut long, laborieux et épuisant. Il fallait tout d'abord que je sois seule avec Olivier (ça, c'est la partie la plus facile) et que je ne fasse pas attention aux œillades appuyées de Dorys et Andy (dire que ce sont mes deux meilleures amies). Ensuite, il fallait ne pas parler de Quidditch (impossible) ou à la limite épuiser le sujet (réalisable en théorie uniquement). Heureusement, Percy était là. Alors qu'il réprimandait ces deux frères qui avaient réussi à ensorceler une table qui s'était mise à botter tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages, j'ai profité du blanc dans la conversation pour faire une transition osée: Percy préfet Patch préfet Penny Serdaigle Flitwick Serdaigle Sortilège de Mutisme Serdaigle Mélanie.

Il a été adorable… Par moment, je voyais bien qu'il ne savait pas du tout où je voulais en venir mais il m'a écouté patiemment, sans m'interrompre. Mon dernier défi fut de défendre la cause de Mélanie, sans trop la défendre non plus… Je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie! La réponse d'Olivier fut claire :

— Ouais, bof…

Et il a enchaîné sur le match Angleterre/ Danemark qui devait avoir lieu le samedi suivant.

Trois jours après, j'avais droit aux félicitations de Mélanie. J'ai cru en mourir… L'an dernier, j'aurais pu m'y faire (d'ailleurs, je m'y étais faite!). Mais là, j'avais mal. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'avoir mal comme ça… Une douleur latente, contre laquelle on ne peut rien faire… Les voir tous les deux pour la première fois, main dans la main, fut un véritable choc pour moi. Je crois que j'avais accepté de jouer les entremetteuses parce qu'au fond de moi, j'étais persuadée que cela n'aboutirait pas. Le soir, j'ai préféré m'isoler dans mon dortoir. Je n'arrivais même plus à le regarder. Je n'ai pas pu pleurer, je n'étais même pas sûre d'en avoir envie. C'était mieux comme ça. Je me suis toujours promis de ne jamais pleurer _à cause_ d'un des mes amis mais de le faire _pour_ l'un d'eux. Un principe un peu idiot, hein? Mais je vais finir par croire que je suis un peu idiote…

— Ça ne va pas fort, pas vrai? me demanda Andy en me faisant sursauter.

Je n'ai pu soutenir son regard qu'un court instant.

— Si, si, ai-je menti.

Elle m'a lancé un regard bienveillant et s'est assise au bout de mon lit

— Tu sais pourquoi c'est arrivé? a-t-elle demandé doucement.

— Oui, je sais, j'ai le mauvais œil, ai-je ronchonné.

Andy se mit alors à rire.

— Non June, pas cette fois. Il est avec une autre parce que tu ne lui as pas parlé de tu-sais-quoi!

— Encore heureux! me suis-je écriée. Regarde l'effet que me fait le simple fait de la savoir avec lui. Si ce sont des filles comme elle qu'il aime, je n'ai _vraiment_ aucune chance et j'ai été bête de croire que… Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai cru! De toutes façons, qu'est ce qui me dit qu'il aurait voulu de moi? Tu imagines un peu…

Andy se prépara à dire quelque chose puis se ravisa.

— Peut-être que tu as raison, ce doit être le mauvais œil, finit-elle par déclarer. Pour t'aider, et si tu es d'accord, je voudrais te tirer les cartes. Comme ça, nous essaierons de te préparer à ce que l'année te réserve.

Le résultat du tarot ne fut pas brillant et fut confirmé par les prédictions astrologiques, mes lignes la main, les feuilles de thé, le vol des oiseaux, les bâtonnets indiens et la lecture des runes. Le constat était le même partout: de violentes disputes, une période de dépression, des efforts importants à faire sur le plan du travail, un choix, une rencontre, une rupture… Bref, pas mal de souffrance pour un petit peu de bonheur... Avec une attention toute particulière à porter à la lune bleue!

— Au moins, je ne vais pas me casser un membre, ai-je dit pour essayer de plaisanter alors qu'Andy tirait pour moi la dernière carte.

Elle a gardé les yeux rivés un moment dessus puis m'a envoyé un sourire un peu crispé alors qu'elle remettait discrètement la carte sous le paquet.

**oOoOo**

Je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce que cela faisait d'être maudite… Maintenant, je le sais! A la fin de ce mois de janvier (le premier d'une année qui s'annonce extrêmement longue), je suis déjà épuisée. J'aimerais encore avoir des vacances… En ce moment, tout va de travers. Ma seule consolation fut de voir Percy rentrer de sa première patrouille avec le sourire. Patch, qui lui faisait équipe avec Dorothy, avait perdu le sien…

Bilan de janvier :  
Nombre de disputes entre Andy et Olivier: 0 (tu vas voir pourquoi)  
Nombre de fois où Andy a jeté à Olivier le sortilège de Mutisme: 14 (le pauvre…)  
Nombre de fois où nous avons supplié MacGonagall: 3 (elle est devenue méchante après)  
Nombre de E obtenu en Potions: maintenant ça fait 1 (YEAH !)  
Copine d'Olivier: 1 (de trop selon moi)  
Nombre de fois où Peeves a réussi à faire pleurer Mimi Geignarde de façon à ce qu'elle inonde tout l'étage: 4 (Rusard en était malade)  
Ma jauge de stress: 9/10 (imminence du second match de la saison)  
Nombre de soirées passées à bosser jusqu'à minuit: 23  
Nombre de soirées passées à bosser jusqu'à 1h: 2  
Nombre de soirées passées à bosser jusqu'à 3h30 : 1 (et j'ai eu un E!)  
Age de Sean désormais: 16 ans  
Nombre de coupures aux doigts obtenus à force de tourner les pages des livres : je ne les compte même plus (mais je ne dois pas être douée, pour me blesser autant!)  
Résultat du match Angleterre/Danemark: 340/70 (pourtant, ça n'arrange toujours pas nos affaires…)  
Nombre de jours où je sors avec Dean: Quoi? J'ai oublié de t'en parler?

**oOoOo**

Je n'en reviens pas! J'ai réellement oublié de t'en parler… Ce doit être à cause du stress, du match qui approche ou plus certainement du couple le plus en vie en ce moment à l'école: Mélanie et Olivier! Pourtant, je suis persuadée de ne jamais oublier la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées…

Tout a commencé le 16 janvier. Je m'en rappelle parfaitement puisque c'est ce jour là que Mélanie avait enfin réussi à me coincer. Puisqu'elle m'avait attrapée, elle ne voulait plus me lâcher et se répandait donc en recommandations et autres requêtes. Il me fallait à tous prix une diversion pour m'échapper. Dean est alors arrivé et après un subtil appel de ma part, est venu à notre rencontre.

— Je voulais te parler June, m'a-t-il dit une fois que Mélanie se fut éloignée.

— Pas de problèmes, ai-je répondu trop heureuse d'échapper à cette torture. Mais uniquement si on s'éloigne d'elle très vite!

Nous avons donc marché jusqu'à un couloir du rez-de-chaussée où personne ne va jamais. Avec le recul, je me dis que j'ai vraiment été aveugle. Pour ma défense, j'étais dans une autre galaxie à cause de ce que cette fille venait de me demander de faire.

— Au fait, ai-je dit en me tournant vers Dean qui s'était arrêté de marcher derrière moi, merci encore pour le cadeau de ma mère. Elle a adoré. Oh, tiens, pendant que j'y pense, j'ai ta cassette. Vraiment excellente…

J'ai pris appui sur le large rebord de la fenêtre pour entreprendre une fouille minutieuse de mon sac à la recherche de la cassette.

— Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait, cette fille? demanda Dean en la récupérant.

— Que je lui arrange le coup avec Olivier, ai-je soupiré.

— Mais elles le veulent toutes! s'est indigné Dean ahuri.

— Faut croire, ai-je répondu avec une grimace en me hissant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Alors? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire? C'est à propos de Patch?

Dean a eu l'air soudainement grave. Il s'est avancé vers moi. Sa mine sérieuse m'a inquiété. A tous les coups, il allait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai prié pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave. Avec la chance que je me tapais depuis le début du mois, je me suis préparée au pire.

— Voilà, je voulais juste… euh…je

— Tu ? ai-je demandé pour l'encourager.

— Non… rien, s'est-il ravisé.

Tant mieux, c'était le moment idéal pour jouer les entremetteuses et lui rappeler à quel point ma meilleure amie était une fille géniale.

— Au fait, ai-je dit d'un ton léger, tu te souviens de mon amie Andy? Et bien figure toi qu'el…

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase. Il a pris une profonde inspiration et s'est lancé. Ses mains ont enserrées mon visage et nos lèvres se sont rencontrées. J'étais tellement surprise par ce geste que je n'ai rien fait. J'ai attendu bêtement. Ce qui est amusant (enfin, amusant n'est peut-être pas le meilleur terme…), c'est qu'à aucun moment je ne me suis sentie menacée. Dean n'était pas effrayant ou brutal. Il était plutôt _maladroit_… Quand nos visages se sont séparés et qu'il a réouvert les yeux, je crois qu'il a dû être un peu déçu de me voir mi-contrariée, mi-étonnée, mais pas conquises par ses élans romanesques!

— C'était quoi ça? ai-je demandé en me remettant d'un bond sur mes pieds.

— Ça quoi? demanda-t-il très mal à l'aise.

— ÇA ! ai-je crié en faisant de grands geste avec mes mains puisque je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Ben, je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un bais… a-t-il tenté de plaisanter.

Mon regard furieux l'a stoppé net. Sa maigre confiance a aussitôt fondu.

— J'ai tout raté, s'est-il mis à geindre en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Pardonne-moi June! D'habitude, je ne fais pas de trucs comme ça… C'est juste que tu me plais et je ne savais pas comment te le dire… Bon, maintenant je réalise que j'aurai pu te le dire comme ça… Sur le coup, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors ils m'ont dit de…

— Ils? me suis-je écriée. Qui ça « ils »?

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre. A peine la question formulée, la réponse me sauta aux yeux. Je l'ai planté là sans plus de cérémonie. A la vitesse de l'éclair, je suis remontée à la Salle Commune et j'y suis entrée comme une furie. Les coupables étaient là, assis bien gentiment autour d'une table.

— Tiens, salut June! m'a dit Andy en me voyant arriver.

— Olivier n'est pas là? ai-je demandé d'une voix neutre.

— Non, il est monté se changer il y a deux secondes.

— Parfait… COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ? "ai-je crié en tapant du poing sur la table.

Mon cri les fit sursauter ainsi que tous les élèves présents dans la pièce.

— Osé quoi? demanda Dorys.

"Je viens de voir Dean, ai-je expliqué. Et il m'a… il m'a…"

De nouveau, je me suis mise à faire de grands gestes puisque je ne pouvais pas le dire. Je m'attendais à de la stupéfaction de leur part, à la limite de la révolte et du dégoût… Mais certainement pas à de la joie, des cris de victoires et des applaudissements. Tout s'est lentement remis en place dans mon esprit. C'était comme s'ils venaient d'avouer leur crime.

— Il était temps, soupira Dorys visiblement soulagée.

— Bande de traîtres… ai-je craché horrifiée par leurs comportements.

— Dean nous a simplement demandé un peu d'aide, se justifia Andy.

— Et vous lui avez dit que j'adorais qu'on m'embrasse sans me demander la permission, ai-je répliqué acide.

— Tu as dit que tu pourrais trouver ça _magique_, rectifia Sean.

Sa remarque me donna envie de crier. Magique oui, mais pas avec lui! J'ai alors repensé à toute cette stupide conversation qu'on avait eu le soir de la rentrée. Pourquoi je ne m'étais pas méfiée? C'était une discussion sans réel intérêt… Je crois que j'étais trop fatiguée ce soir là pour penser à quoi que ce soit. En plus, j'avais eu la chance de ne pas en avoir plus dit! J'étais bel et bien tombé dans un guet-apens tendu par un garçon aux yeux de chats et mes meilleurs amis.

— Vous étiez tous dans la combine? ai-je demandé dégoûtée.

— Tous! a répondu fièrement Dorys. Même Percy…

Lui, je le retiens! Je n'essaierai plus de lui rendre service.

— Tous sauf Olivier, corrigea Andy avec un sourire complice.

— Oui, puisque lui est un véritable ami! Le seul qu'il me reste désormais, je le sais! ai-je dit froidement.

— Arrête ton char June! se moqua Cleath la traîtresse.

Je me suis laissée tomber sur une chaise et me suis prise la tête à deux mains.

— Depuis quand? ai-je demandé d'une petite voix.

— Tu te souviens la fois où Patch nous a présenté en septembre? déclara Andy.

J'ai hoché la tête. Elle me sourit pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Septembre? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un juron moldu m'échappa.

— Meeeeeeeeeerde! ai-je soufflé désespérée.

— Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Olivier, soupira Andy. Il n'avait qu'à pas m'envoyer en mission de récolte d'informations.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir… me fit remarquer Sean.

— Non, tu crois? Bizarrement, que ce soit Dean ou un autre, je viens de découvrir que j'avais horreur qu'on m'embrasse sans me demander mon avis.

— QUOI ?

Les mines de Dorys, Andy et Sean se sont défaites, probablement en même temps que la mienne. Lentement, je me suis retournée et j'ai vu Olivier derrière mon siège en tenue de Quidditch. Absorbés par la conversation, aucun de nous ne l'avait vu venir.

— Il a fait quoi ? a-t-il répété menaçant. Sans te le demander en plus? Sean, viens! On va aller régler son compte au flûtiste. Je te l'avais dit, June, ajouta-t-il en remontant ses manches. Ce gars n'est pas net!

— Tu dis ça parce qu'il n'aime pas le Quidditch, ai-je répliqué en me levant.

— Et j'avais raison! Regarde, dès qu'il a pu, il s'en est pris à ta vertu!

J'ai éclaté de rire malgré moi.

— Il m'a embrassée Olivier, c'est tout… ai-je expliqué. Hé attends!

Il a fallut qu'on le rattrape et qu'on le calme. Andy lui expliqua tout depuis le début. Au moins, lui était d'accord avec moi: les autres s'étaient comportés comme des traîtres.

— Je vous préviens, nous a-t-il mis en garde, ne me faites jamais un coup comme ça!

J'ai aussitôt repensé à Mélanie et ai préféré attendre quelques jours avant de lui en reparler.

La semaine qui a suivi ce baiser a été pour moi complètement surréaliste. Olivier avait finalement accepté de se remettre avec Mélanie et cela ne m'a pas du tout aidé. Cette fois, j'étais définitivement passé dans un autre monde, un monde fait de souffrance, où ma morale et ma conscience venaient me hanter à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Autant dire que mon corps, resté à Poudlard s'est mis à faire un peu n'importe quoi… Par chance (peut-être la seule que j'aurai eue ce mois-ci), la rumeur de ma malédiction s'était répandu et personne ne s'étonna des catastrophes que je provoquais sur mon passage.

Pourquoi il avait fallut que le seul garçon qui fasse craquer ma meilleure amie (qui est d'ailleurs très exigeante à ce sujet) vienne me faire sa déclaration? Je n'avais rien fait pour ça… Je n'ai jamais voulu le draguer ou l'aguicher. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de l'avoir fait… Une fois la surprise et la colère du baiser passées, je me suis sentie envahie par la culpabilité. Comment avais-je pu faire ça à Andy? Elle devait être mal… Après tout, moi je le serai si Olivier venait l'embrasser. J'étais certaine que son sourire réjoui devait cacher quelque chose. Il est vite devenu nécessaire que je lui parle de ce qui s'était passé. J'ai attendu le soir même que Dorys aille s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour ses 30min de soins quotidiens.

— Andy, il faut qu'on parle…

Elle était allongée sur son lit, un roman _Le cœur de l'Océan_ dans les mains.

— Tu acceptes de me reparler à présent? fit-elle moqueuse. Malgré ma traîtrise?

Elle faisait allusion au fait que je ne leur ai pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Je suis venue m'asseoir sur son lit.

— Je suis désolée, ai-je gémis misérablement.

Elle fronça un sourcil un moment puis se redressa, abandonnant la lecture de son roman.

— De quoi? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

— Je voulais vraiment t'arranger le coup avec Dean…

— Oui, il paraît… répondit-elle en ricanant. Ce devait être marrant à voir! Lui qui t'envoyait tous les signaux qu'il pouvait et toi, complètement aveugle, qui essayait de lui vendre ta meilleure amie…

J'ai eu la désagréable impression qu'elle se moquait de moi. Dorys a une mauvaise influence sur elle. Je me suis efforcée de ne pas relever le sarcasme et de continuer.

— Je me sens très mal à l'aise…

— Pourquoi? me demanda-t-elle perplexe alors que des bruits de course nous parvinrent des escaliers.

— C'est évident! Vous iriez parfaitement bien ensemble tous les deux, ai-je expliqué. Vous êtes pareils. Il aime la musique comme toi, il aime le chant comme toi… Il déteste sûrement le Quidditch autant que toi!

— Oui, mais celle qu'il veut June, c'est _toi_, dit-elle en me frappant l'épaule en douceur.

J'ai laissé partir ma tête en arrière. Pourquoi ce genre de truc m'arrivait maintenant? Hein? Tu peux me le dire? Ouais, je sais...Le mauvais œil…

— Si jamais tu ressens, ne serait-ce que la moindre petite chose, la moindre petite attirance pour lui, je veux que tu saches que je ne me poserais aucune question. Je te laisserai la place sans hésiter! Ce n'est pas un mec qui passera avant mes amis, ai-je ajouté devant son air surpris.

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

— Je suis désolée pour toi mais tu vas être obligée de te poser cette question. Le contraire t'aurait certainement arrangée, navrée!

— Je ne la croyais pas… Pas plus que je ne croyais Percy quand il niait son intérêt pour Penny, pas plus que Dorys ne me croyait quand je lui affirmais ne rien ressentir pour Olivier…

— Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as? me demanda-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un garçon qui passe des semaines à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de t'aborder et qui finit par prendre son courage à deux mains pour se déclarer…

Elle poussa un petit soupir rêveur. Personnellement j'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne.

— Il a quand même attendu que nous soyons seuls dans un couloir abandonné, lui ai-je fait remarquer.

— Nan nan nan! rétorqua Andy. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis à son sujet. Si tu veux sortir avec, ne te prives pas pour moi…

— Je n'en suis pas encore à me poser ce genre de questions, me suis-je défendue. Dis moi franchement, il te plaît non?

— Comme un charmant garçon pourrait me plaire, expliqua-t-elle en éprouvant le soudain besoin de marcher. Tu sais que ce genre de préoccupations n'est pas pour moi… surtout pas cette année, je te rappelle qu'on a les BUSE en juin.

Merlin, est ce qu'elle calculait tout en fonction de l'échéance de juin? Ce ne serait pas étonnant puisque des gens comme Dubois, Sean et moi calquons notre rythme sur celui du calendrier de la saison de Quidditch.

— Et puis honnêtement June, tu crois que si ce garçon me plaisait vraiment, j'aurais passé autant de temps à lui arranger le coup avec toi?

Elle était tellement fière de son raisonnement que je ne lui ai pas répondu. Elle a donc cru avoir trouvé l'argument ultime, celui qui ne mettait fin à toutes mes questions et pourtant… Savait-elle seulement que c'était moi, la fille amoureuse d'Olivier, qui l'avait jeté dans les bras de Mélanie…  
C'était vraiment agréable de discuter calmement avec Andy de sujet aussi intime. J'avais besoin de ses conseils pour savoir si, oui ou non, il serait juste que sorte avec Dean (bien que je ne ressente pas l'envie) si j'étais amoureuse d'un autre. D'un côté, je pouvais affirmer que ce n'était pas pour rendre Olivier jaloux. Alors pour l'oublier? Est-ce que c'était mal de vouloir penser à autre chose? Et comme disait Andy, rien ne prouvait que je penserai à lui en compagnie de Dean.

— Mais June, dit-elle me voyant toujours aussi hésitante, si tu ne l'aimes pas, ne sors pas avec!

A cet instant, Dorys sortit de la salle de bains.

— Benton, je t'en supplie, dit-elle en s'épongeant les cheveux avec sa serviette. Ne gâche pas le travail que l'on a effectué sur June! Et je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas obligé d'aimer quelqu'un pour sortir avec…

Elles ont alors débuté un débat hautement intéressant puisque Andy, romantique dans l'âme, ne pouvait imaginer une relation sans grands sentiments. Il fut difficile pour Dorys de lui faire admettre que les sentiments pouvaient venir après.

Les sentiments? Est-ce que j'en avais pour Dean? Depuis ce baiser, j'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que Dorys avait dit, à ce qu'Andy m'avait dit, aux moment que Dean et moi avons partagés et à Dean tout simplement. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Etant courageuse au possible, je l'ai donc évité autant que j'ai pu. Lui aussi devait en faire de même puisqu'en 5 jours, c'est à peine si nous nous sommes croisés le temps de nous dire « 'lut ». Je l'ai beaucoup observé pendant ce temps là et maintenant, je me dis que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Oui, c'est vrai, j'aimais sa coiffure toujours négligée. J'aimais bien sa façon de se masser la nuque quand il était fatigué ou alors gêné. J'admets que ses yeux de chats me fascinaient de plus en plus. Mais il était tellement différent d'Olivier! Et moi, j'étais amoureuse d'Olivier… Même si le fait de le voir faire du bouche à bouche avec Mélanie douchait quelque peu mes ardeurs. Bref, à observer Dean passer, un jour, je me suis faite prendre.

— Par la barbe de Merlin! s'écria Dorys alors que je suivais des yeux distraitement le dos de Flaherty. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir?

J'ai marmonné quelque chose sans grandes convictions du style « Mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec! ».

— D'abord je t'ai dit d'aller le voir, pas de lui sauter dessus! m'expliqua-t-elle agacée. Ensuite, signe n°4 montrant que tu le veux: tu le suis partout du regard où qu'il aille surtout s'il est de dos! Franchis le pas June! Au pire, tu seras de nouveau bientôt célibataire…

Pourquoi Dorys est-elle toujours aussi contrariante et directe? N'empêche que j'ai dû reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Qu'est ce que j'avais à y perdre? Après tout, Olivier ne se gênait pas lui! Bon, nouvelle résolution: si je sors avec Dean, j'arrête de penser à Olivier.

Restait à savoir comment j'allais lui répondre. Tout ce à quoi je pensais me paraissait trop gnangnan et trop pathétique. Quant à passer directement à l'action comme lui l'avait fait, j'en étais tout simplement incapable.

J'ai aperçu un soir sa silhouette dans un couloir, alors j'ai essayé de le rattraper. Il marchait étonnement vite. Et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal me mettre à son niveau. Avec le monde alentours, il n'a pas remarqué ma présence. Tout le discours que j'avais préparé venait de s'envoler. Je marchais à côté de lui, comme une idiote. Je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi j'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne. Il a fait un bond sur le côté à ce contact, preuve qu'il ne m'avait vraiment pas vu et que, comme moi j'imagine, il était un peu ailleurs. J'ai essayé de sourire face aux yeux de chats qui s'étaient agrandis à cause de la surprise. Il m'a rendu mon sourire et a lentement et doucement refermé sa main sur la mienne.  
Et c'est là que Rusard nous a hurlé dessus parce que nous nous étions arrêté juste devant l'entrée du couloir interdit au 2ème étage.

Quelques nouvelles du championnat :

1er: Ballycasle Bats  
2ème: Appelby Arrows  
3ème: Montrose Magpies

5ème: Caerphilly Catapults

8ème: Flaquemare (je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: 26 novembre)

* * *

Ouf, ça y est, c'est fini… Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis crevée, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire l'habituel annonce du chapitre suivant…  
Je sais, j'ai une idée! Pour nous remettre de nos émotions, on va faire un petit jeu : une charade! Les auditeurs d'Europe 2 connaissent certainement la célèbre charade de Jean-Guy Badiane… Ben, le principe est le même! Mettez bout à bout la solution à ces indices et vous aurez le titre du mois de févier qui devrait arriver dans deux ou trois semaines (maximum)! Vous êtes prêt ?

Mon premier est un article masculin singulier très utilisé.  
Mon second est la céréale à la base de notre agriculture.  
Mon troisième est un dégagement gazeux qui fait beaucoup rire les enfants.  
Mon quatrième est une barrière végétale séparant deux jardins.  
Mon cinquième est avant deux.  
Mon sixième a de grandes oreilles et est très têtu.  
Mon septième est la 9ème lettre de l'alphabet.  
Mon huitième n'est pas une femelle  
Mon neuvième est ce que forme les enfants pour se déplacer à l'école.  
Mon dixième est situé entre le S, le A et le W si vous baissez les yeux vers votre clavier.  
Mon onzième est un synonyme en 5 lettres du mot sot commençant par un N.  
En plus d'être le titre du chapitre suivant, mon tout mérite bien une petite review… Non ?

A+ Owlie


	7. Février: Le Blaireau est un animal rancu

**EDIT du 04/03/07:  
**Pour être conforme au réglement du site, je supprime les réponses aux reviews. A tous les curieux, désolée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Bon, les amis, l'heure est grave... A en croire vos reviews du chapitre précédent (au passage milles mercis), la première phase de mon plan "Prouver au monde qu'Olivier Dubois est un garçon merveilleux" a lamentablement échoué... Allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais persuadée que vous en auriez après June... Et non, c'est ce pauvre Olivier qui a tout pris! C'est marrant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre en place la phase deux (une fois que je l'aurais trouvée!) Désolée Olivier, je ne pensais pas t'attirer autant d'inimités! (en même temps, si tu y mettais du tien...)  
Cette fois ci, je vous épargnerais l'habituel blabla que je fais et les tranches de ma vie. J'ai cédé à la tentation de créer à mon tour un Live Journal. Pourquoi? Hum... Je sais pas vraiment. En tous cas, j'essaierai de mettre un maximum d'infos sur la parution de mes chapitres et peut-être même fixer des dates. Enfin bref... Vaut mieux pas que je m'avance  
Sinon, je sais que j'avais dit trois semaines max, je comptais tenir mes délais mais j'ai été recruté d'urgence dans mon centre aéré et du coup, j'aurais un peu de retard... en plus, j'ai eu de gros problèmes pour le poster, la mise en page est pas génial et je pris très fort pour que les tirets restent cete fois ci! Désolée...  
La thématique du mois, enfin du chapitre, sera "Dites le avec vos propres mots". Pas très clair? Vous allez comprendre...

**Who's Wood?  
**Ou comment présentez les personnages avec vos prores mots... et les petits surmons que je leur donne  
June "Juni" Tierney: Héroïne en 5ème année à Gryffondor. Partagé entre Olivier et Dean avec qui elle sort depuis le mois dernier. Vous la trouvez: **super marrante**, **amoureuse d'Olivier**, **a l'air normal**, **super attachante**, **un peu garçon manqué**, **fan de Quidditch**, **magnifique meilleure amie**.  
Olivier "Woody Wood" Dubois: Meilleur ami de June (pas à moi...), Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, en 5ème année, il a pris cher le mois dernier! Vous le trouvez: **un très bon choix**, **un peu jaloux de Dean **(NON!), **ambigu**, **blaireau** (Rhô, quand même... ), **enfoir**,** parano**... C'est l'homme parfait quoi!  
Andy "Tête d'ampoule" Benton: Meilleure amie de June avec qui elle partage un dortoir, Andy est une moldue intelligente et travailleuse. Selon vous, Andy est: **romantique**.  
Dorys "Cruella" Cleath: Gryffondor venue d'Irlande, en 5ème année, c'est une amie à June. Elle adore se moquer des gens qu'elle aime. Pour vous Dorys est: **fine mouche **et **a raison**.  
Sean "Seannie" Hataway: Gryffondor, meilleur ami d'Olivier. Pour l'instant vous êtes sans opinion à propos de cet écossais.  
Dean "Casper" Flaherty: Le rival, Poufsouffle en 6ème année, acteul petit ami de June. Apparemment vous l'aimez bien: **bien plus gentil qu'Olivier**, **choubidou **(choubidou: adjectif proposé par Louve qualifiant à merveile Dean Flaherty)  
Patch: Poufsouffle en 5ème année. Moi je vous le dit, Patch est un gars super! Même s'il est mauvais perdant  
Mélanie "La pauvre..." Otto: Serdaigle en 6ème année, Mélanie est la petite amie de Dubois. Ils ont déjà eu une histoire par le passé. Vous la qualifiez de: **gentille petite amie**, **mel-la-pouf **(Rhô )  
Dorothy "Nobody" MacDonald: Préfète à Gryffondor en 5ème année. Pas grand chose à dire sur elle.

**Disclaimer:  
**Avec mes propres mots, ça donne: Gloubi wax artpou de kafikson rutjarhc pougruin drnopiu JK Rowling, efhar elu luitha'uren Gwith istannen June et sa famille...

Et la petite citation du mois, qui m'a d'ailleurs posé beaucoup de problèmes, est un petit message que j'adresse aux Poufsouffles... courage les gars!

* * *

L'important dans la vie, ce n'est point le triomphe, mais le combat. L'essentiel n'est pas d'avoir vaincu mais de s'être bien battu.

Pierre de Coubertin

* * *

**Février : Le Blaireau est un animal rancunier**

L'évènement majeur de ce mois de févier était la rencontre tant attendue Poufsouffle/Gryffondor, exceptionnellement arbitrée par Rogue. Même si tout le monde s'accordait à dire que ce cher maître des Potions arbitrerait en défaveur de notre maison, les Poufsouffles ne semblaient pas plus heureux que nous de ce surprenant changement. Les seuls véritablement ravis étaient les Serpentards qui s'imaginaient déjà victorieux de Serdaigle et ainsi en tête du championnat.  
Nous étions tous dans un état de stress avancé durant les jours qui précédèrent l'affrontement. Enfin, par « tous », j'entends les membres de l'équipe et les véritables supporters. La semaine avant la rencontre fut plutôt délicate à passer. Olivier s'était mis une telle pression que je me suis faite du souci pour lui. Je craignais également qu'il n'en mette trop sur les épaules des autres joueurs. Après tout, Potter n'a que 11 ans et Dubois attend de lui qu'il soit l'homme du match. Sincèrement, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.  
Le match était omniprésent dans tous les esprits ainsi que dans toutes les discussions. Sean et moi avions pour mission à chaque temps libre de faire répéter à Olivier ses combinaisons d'arrêts, aussi bien au sol qu'en vol et de peaufiner les derniers réglages du nouveau plan de jeu. Pour certains (pour Dorys en fait), nous lui sacrifions notre temps. Selon moi, ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, j'avais envie de le faire. Si vraiment il s'agissait d'un sacrifice, alors c'était pour la bonne cause…  
Il n'y en avait qu'une qui en souffrait et c'était la copine à Dubois. Sept jours avant le match, il a effacé Mélanie de son esprit. Pas un mot, pas un regard pour elle… Je t'avais prévenu qu'il était horrible avec ses petites amies. Mélanie a eu le bon réflexe de ne pas mal le prendre. Elle sait d'expérience que c'est le prix à payer pour être avec celui qu'elle aime.  
Dans mon cas, ça a été un peu plus compliqué… D'habitude, cela ne me gêne pas le moins du monde de me mettre à fond dans le Quidditch. Mais cette année, je n'étais pas seule et quelque part, j'avais des remords d'imposer ce style de vie à Dean. Voilà trois semaines que nous étions ensemble. La période que je déteste était enfin passée (la seule que je n'ai jamais connue en fait). Les gens, d'habitude, adorent les débuts de relation. Pas moi… Tout le monde vous regarde, vous juge et parie sur la longévité de votre couple. Déjà que ce n'est pas le genre de choses avec lesquelles je suis à l'aise… Avec le regard des autres qui s'y ajoute, c'est à peine si je laissais Dean me prendre la main en public. Oui, je dois être un peu parano… Enfin bref, cette période maudite était désormais derrière nous et Dean et moi avons pu devenir un couple officiel à Poudlard.  
Comme Andy aime à le dire, je suis tombée sur une crème. Dean a accepté sans protester qu'Olivier monopolise tout mon temps cette semaine, ce qui, comme elle me l'a expliqué, aurait pu être un motif de rupture pour bien d'autres… Dean et moi ne nous sommes vus qu'en coup de vent ou par épisode de 10 minutes maximum et toujours seuls tous les deux.  
On aurait pu passé plus de temps ensemble… On aurait pu. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu que ce soit en compagnie de ses amis et j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne m'aiment pas trop. Au tout début de notre histoire, Dean m'avait demandé de venir assister à une répétition de son groupe pour que je puisse rencontrer les autres membres. J'ai été frappé de voir le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient entrer dans leur minuscule local. L'auditoire était en majorité constitué de Poufsouffles mais j'y ai aussi découvert trois Serdaigles, un Gryffondor et une Serpentard. Moi, pourtant j'ignorais jusqu'au mois dernier l'existence d'un orchestre au sein de l'école… Faudrait vraiment que je me renseigne sur les activités et les clubs extrascolaires! Le plus gênant selon moi était le fait que ce public soit principalement féminin, vérifiant un certain cliché sur les groupes de rock. Pourtant, les gars n'étaient pas à tomber par terre. A part Dean bien sûr qui n'est pas mal… Mais je ne suis plus très objective désormais. Bref, à l'instant où j'ai mis le pied dans cette pièce, j'ai senti tous les regards converger sur moi et j'ai eu la désagréable certitude d'être dévisagée. La fille qui était au clavier m'a lancé un regard assassin au moment où Dean me l'a présentée. Elle s'appelait Amy. Je l'avais déjà remarqué puisqu'elle était la seule fille de l'école a encore osé se coiffer avec un palmier, geste qu'elle considérait être une résistance au conformisme. Mmh... D'autres appellent ça du mauvais goût!

- Une autre de tes groopies, m'a-t-elle dit avec un sourire qui oscillait entre le mépris et la simple moquerie.

Je me suis sentie agressée et me suis aussitôt vexée. Dans le monde de la musique, j'ignore ce que veut dire ce mot, mais dans mon monde à moi, le monde du Quidditch, une groopie est une fille sans cervelle qui fait le pied de grue à la sortie des vestiaires en espérant repartir avec l'un des joueurs. C'est une expression que je déteste, tout comme quand on me dit que je suis _fan _de Flaquemare… Ça a le don de me mettre hors de moi.

- Amy… commença Dean d'un ton réprobateur.

- Si je jouais au Quidditch et que Dean venait voir un de mes entraînements, le considèrerais-tu comme une groopie? ai-je demandé sèchement. A ce moment là, puisque tu iras certainement au match, tu en es une toi aussi…

Elle m'a regardé de haut un instant puis est retournée à son clavier. Dean m'a posé un bras sur les épaules en éclatant de rire et m'a serré contre lui.

- Jolie répartie, m'a-t-il félicité. Tu viens de te faire une copine…

- Je croyais que les Poufsouffles étaient censés être sympa! ai-je marmonné.

- Oh mais ils le sont… a affirmé Dean en me relâchant.

J'ai réfléchi un instant à la raison de cette agression injustifiée.

- Tu es sorti avec elle, hein ?

Dean a fait mine de ne pas m'avoir entendu et s'est empressé de débuter la répétition.

Voilà donc pourquoi nous évitons de rester avec les amis de Dean. J'aurais aimé que l'on lui montre que les Gryffondors étaient les plus accueillants mais hélas, je devais me faire des idées à ce sujet. Les choses sont aussi compliquées de mon côté à moi et principalement à cause d'Olivier. Dean est persuadé qu'il le déteste. Bien sûr, il n'a pas entièrement tort…

- Pourquoi il m'en veut comme ça? me demanda Dean un jour où nous étions ensemble à la Bibliothèque. Je ne lui ai rien fait!

- Il ne t'en veut pas, ai-je répondu. Olivier est juste tendu en ce moment à cause du match qui approche.

- Quel est le rapport avec moi?

- Tu es à Poufsouffle… et cela lui suffit, ai-je expliqué désolée.

Le seul point commun de nos deux existences à Poudlard, le seul pont entre nos univers de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor est le préfet Patch. Il est la seule personne en compagnie de laquelle nous pouvons être en totale confiance et complètement détendus pour l'instant. Encore que, si ça continue comme ça, Patch risque d'être banni du cercle des Gryffondors. Chaque matin, il défile à notre table en se moquant et en annonçant à tous que Poufsouffle vaincra.  
Heureusement que le match est proche parce que ce matin il a fallu qu'on empêche Olivier de lui faire du mal.

§§§§

Nous n'avions pas très faim durant le déjeuner précédant le match. Si Olivier parvint à se forcer et à s'assurer que les joueurs prennent des forces, du côté des supporters, plus d'un estomac était noué. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire, aussi avons-nous gardé le silence. Enfin, Olivier et moi avons essayé de le garder.

- Si Poufsouffle gagne, tu n'as pas peur pour ton couple ? m'a demandé Dorothy MacDonald, toujours la première sur les questions existentielles. Cela risquera d'être une sacrée secousse pour vous deux…

- Crois moi Dorothy, si Poufsouffle gagne, ce sera la révolution dans l'école, ai-je marmonné en observant le professeur MacGonagall elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Attendez vous à un soulèvement sans précédent… Les préfets auront du boulot pour une fois!

J'avais dit ça pour l'effrayer un peu mais une partie de moi y croyait vraiment. Si Gryffondor perdait dans des conditions douteuses, nous ne laisserions rien passer. Evidemment, à ne pas regarder ce que je faisais, j'ai renversé la sauce à côté de mon assiette. Dorothy poussa un petit cri quand elle lui coula dessus.

- _Récurvite_, a-t-elle grogné en sortant sa baguette. June, je te trouve bien maladroite en ce moment. Serait-ce l'Am…

- C'est normal, la coupa Sean qui sortit brusquement de sa méditation. Elle a le mauvais œil et...

Sean m'a regardé d'un air horrifié et il m'a semblé qu'il suffoquait légèrement.

- Tu… tu ne peux pas assister au match, s'écria-t-il soudainement. Tu as la poisse, June! Tu vas faire perdre Gryffondor!

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Hataway! ai-je répondu vexée. Je ne vais pas porter malheur à l'équipe.

- Et la nomination de Rogue en tant qu'arbitre est un hasard peut-être? June, je sais que ça va te coûter mais dans le doute, tu devrais vraiment y songer…

Je ne voulais pas être privée de Quidditch sous prétexte que je portais la poisse. C'était absurde. Comme ni Sean ni moi ne démordions de nos positions, nous nous sommes naturellement tournés vers Olivier.

- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus raisonnable? lui demanda Sean.

- Dubois, si tu penses sincèrement que Sean a raison, je veux bien rester à la Tour, ai-je dit froidement. Mais je veux l'entendre de toi!

Olivier nous a longuement observés, les yeux un peu plissés, exactement comme il l'avait fait devant la salle des professeurs. J'ai interprété ça comme un signe de doute. Pourtant, c'est d'une voix ferme qu'il nous répondit.

- Hors de question! June a toujours assisté aux matchs et il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change. J'ai besoin de vous deux pour nous encourager et de vos deux paires d'yeux pour analyser le jeu. Le Quidditch n'est pas un sport de hasard où nous pourrions être victime de la poisse de June… Non, nous gagnerons cet après-midi parce que nous sommes les meilleurs! Ou à la limite si Rogue tombe de son balai, marmonna-t-il en se focalisant à nouveau sur son assiette.

Sa déclaration me fit énormément plaisir. J'ai échangé un regard avec Sean qui finit par en sourire.

- C'est ce que tu comptes dire aux joueurs? demanda-t-il à Dubois en essayant d'être naturel.

- A peu de chose près…répondit Olivier. Vous trouvez ça comment?

Le repas à peine terminé, il a fallu nous précipiter à la Tour pour récupérer banderoles, tenues, peintures et instruments. La Salle Commune s'est rapidement transformé en studio de maquillage et d'habillage. J'avais une moitié de mon visage rouge et l'autre or et autour du cou mon écharpe aux couleurs de la maison. Sean, lui, s'était enroulé dans une des bannières de Gryffondor qu'il avait réussi à piquer je ne sais où. Nous disposions avec entrain des pattes de lion rouge et or sur les joues de tout ceux qui le désiraient mais aussi (et surtout) sur celles de ceux qui le désiraient moins (comme le préfet Percy par exemple).  
C'est ensuite en fanfare que nous sommes descendus vers le terrain. Il était capital pour nous, supporters, de montrer que nous étions les plus impliqués. Dans la tribune de Gryffondor, nous avons retrouvé Dorys qui nous gardait des places.

- L'école entière doit être présente, s'étonna Andy en prenant place.

- Pour les élèves, je ne sais pas, répondit Dorys, mais pour le corps enseignant et la direction, je crois que oui.

Je me suis tournée vers la tribune professorale. Derrière le turban du professeur Quirrel et à côté de la chevelure grisonnante de Mme Bibine, j'ai aperçu la longue barbe blanche de Dumbledore.

- Finalement, MacGonagall a dû prendre en compte vos protestations, a déclaré Dorys d'une voix égale.

C'était une excellente nouvelle! Rogue ne pouvait pas être impartial devant le directeur.

- Je suppose que l'on doit oublier notre chanson _Rogue, raclure de chaudron_, a soupiré Sean. Ainsi que le troisième couplet de _Quand on ne sait pas voler, on évite de monter sur un balai_…

- Ça s'impose, ai-je reconnu avec un sourire.

Contrairement à ce qu'il déclarait depuis des semaines, Rogue, en entrant sur le terrain, ne semblait plus du tout heureux d'arbitrer. La présence de Dumbledore devait y être pour quelque chose. Il avait sorti son regard de tueur pour donner le coup d'envoi de la rencontre.

- Le Souaffle est lancé par le professeur Rogue, nouvel arbitre du match, commenta Lee Jordan. C'est Alicia Spinnet qui le récupère! Spinnet qui passe à Bell…

Lee fut interrompu par un retentissant coup de sifflet.

- Penalty en faveur de Poufsouffle, déclara Rogue. Il est interdit de lancer un Cognard en direction de l'arbitre, Weasley! Est-ce clair?

George, l'auteur du forfait, se défendit de l'avoir fait intentionnellement.

- Il commence fort, s'écria Sean. Cela ne fait même pas 30 secondes qu'on a commencé à jouer.

Poufsouffle entra donc en possession de la balle. Carrenan, la Poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle, réussit à passer Johnson et évita un Cognard expédié par l'un des Jumeaux.

- Bell récupère la balle, hurla Lee. Elle relance et … Quoi _encore_?

Rogue venait de nouveau d'interrompre le jeu et accorda un autre penalty en faveur de Poufsouffle, sans prendre la peine de se justifier. Des huées s'élevèrent de notre tribune. Rogue nous décocha un regard sournois et fit signe au Capitaine de s'avancer vers les anneaux que gardait Olivier. Un chœur de voix s'éleva chez la maison du Blaireau, entonnant un chant d'encouragement.

- Celle-là aussi Dean l'a écrite? se moqua Sean.

Je ne pris pas la peine de relever sa plaisanterie et me suis jointe aux cris d'encouragements des Gryffondors à leur gardien pour couvrir le bruit des Poufsouffles.

- 2 Noises qu'il tire à gauche, me souffla Dorys.

Le joueur s'élança et après un tir feint sur l'anneau de droite tira à gauche, provoquant un « je te l'avais bien dit » de Dorys. Olivier avait anticipé le coup et avec une aisance extrême rattrapa le Souaffle. Il relança aussitôt le jeu de peur que Rogue ne l'accuse de jouer la montre.

- Allez Gryffondor! Allez les Lions! criai-je alors que Spinnet passait à Johnson qui s'élança comme une fusée vers l'autre bout du terrain.

- POTTER! hurla Sean en désignant Harry qui fondit en piquet vers le sol.

La tribune entière se leva dans un même mouvement. Andy préféra se détourner du spectacle.

- Il va s'écraser, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit cri angoissé.

- Bien sûr que non! ai-je répliqué un peu sèchement. Il sait ce qu'il fait!

Potter continua inexorablement sa descente vers le sol. Une cacophonie infernale s'élevait de tous les points du stade. L'Attrapeur jaune et noir était loin derrière. Les Poursuiveurs des deux équipes s'étaient momentanément détournés du Souaffle.

- Potter a-t-il vu le Vif d'Or? s'égosilla Lee Jordan. Il continue sa folle descente. Attention, il va percuter l'arbitre si celui-ci ne bouge pas. Il va… Ils vont…

Rogue porta un instant le sifflet à sa bouche et regarda Potter lui foncer dessus, bien décidé à ne pas se décaler.

- Mais bouge! hurla Sean. Obstruction!

- Un arbitre qui fait obstruction, ai-je dit totalement ahurie. Je rêve…

Rogue n'évita la collision qu'en se décalant au dernier moment de quelques centimètres.

- Alors? Alors? me pressa Andy qui refusait toujours de rouvrir les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut une explosion de cris de joie. Nous nous sommes tous mis à sauter comme des déments. J'ai serré dans mes bras Sean, Andy, Dorys et trois 2ème année qui se trouvaient non loin.

- C'est terminé, lança joyeusement Lee Jordan. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que Potter vient d'exploser l'ancien record de la saisie de Vif d'Or la plus rapide. Gryffondor emporte donc le match par 150 à 0 et prend par la même occasion la tête du championnat. Ici Lee Jordan, je vous rends l'antenne, Professeur… _Sourdinam_…

Nous nous sommes rués sur le terrain pour porter le héros du match en triomphe. Olivier atterrit non loin de nous. Dans l'euphorie générale, je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Ou plutôt, il m'a serré dans ses bras… Enfin, l'un de nous a serré l'autre dans ses bras.

- Tu as vu ça? a-t-il crié fou de joie.

- Il l'a fait! On a gagné!

Il profita du fait que Potter rejoigne enfin la terre ferme pour aller l'embrasser ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe. Dorys toujours aussi stoïque me montra d'un signe de tête Rogue qui crachait par terre, visiblement dégoûté par notre victoire éclair. MacGonagall s'avança vers lui mais à voir son sourire, j'avais la certitude que même avec de bonnes intentions, elle ne parviendrait pas à lui remonter le moral.  
Les joueurs eurent beaucoup de difficultés à rejoindre les vestiaires, les supporters ayant vraiment envie de prolonger cet état de grâce sur le terrain. Les Jumeaux furent les premiers à partir pour aller chercher de quoi fêter notre victoire aux cuisines. Les Poufsouffles rentrèrent la tête basse au château et en nous lançant au passage des regards noirs. Il fallait les comprendre, la défaite restait humiliante. Ils n'avaient pas pris un point sur ce match.  
Dean réussit un instant à fendre la foule et lutta contre le flot d'élèves dans notre direction. Il me sourit et haussa les épaules, montrant ainsi que le résultat du match comptait peu pour lui. Il se fit cependant vite rattraper par Patch qui, le visage aux couleurs de sa maison, paraissait furieux.

- Laissons les traîtres entre eux, dit-il à notre attention en entraînant avec lui Dean vers le château.

Le pauvre Flaherty eut tout juste le temps de me faire un signe de la main avant de disparaître. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser ça mais quelque part, la réaction de Patch m'arrangeait. C'était un moment que j'avais envie de partager avec ma maison et mes amis uniquement.

- Avec le temps, je pensais que Patch se serait habitué au fait que Gryffondor batte Poufsouffle, soupira Sean. Alors qu'en fait, ça empire d'année en année…

Etrangement, Patch, mû par un fol espoir, ne pouvait s'empêcher de nous narguer deux semaines avant la rencontre. Il le fait pour la 5ème fois et Poufsouffle perd contre nous depuis 5 ans. Il va sans dire qu'il doit, évidemment, assumer et supporter les moqueries en retour, _nos_ moqueries. Moi aussi je pensais qu'un peu de plomb lui serait entré dans la tête… A croire que ce n'était pas le cas! Le jour où Poufsouffle battra Gryffondor, Patch sera sans conteste le plus heureux des hommes… (seulement ce jour-là n'est pas prêt d'arriver)

§§

Boissons et gâteaux à volonté nous attendait dans la Salle Commune. Une ovation accompagna l'entrée de chaque membre de l'équipe. Alicia et Angelina accueillirent timidement les acclamations. Katie faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque en franchissant le tableau et Olivier, lui, profita de chacun des applaudissements et salua ses camarades d'un ample geste de la main que d'habitude seule la Reine faisait. Fred et George se mirent aussitôt à protester: aucun d'eux n'avaient eu droit à son triomphe puisqu'ils étaient passés directement par la case cuisine. On les laissa donc faire une seconde entrée qui fut de loin la plus bruyante. Y avait-il une meilleure façon de leur rendre hommage?

- Au fait George, lui ai-je demandé alors qu'il venait faire râler son frère Percy, est ce que tu as fait exprès de viser Rogue?

George a jeté un regard par-dessus ton épaule puis a répondu sur le ton de la confidence.

- Si on te le demande, c'était un pur hasard…

Il m'a lancé un clin d'œil.

- Tu aurais pu entrer dans les annales de l'école comme ça, tu en as conscience? ai-je continué amusée. Une nouvelle légende…

En fait, je crois que j'aurais adoré voir Rogue se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête. C'était la moindre des choses pour le punir de tout ce qu'il nous avait fait et surtout tout ce qu'il comptait encore nous faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura George. Fred et moi comptons bien laisser notre empreinte ici-bas. Pour Rogue, l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir… Si Olivier t'en parle, June, tu ne sais rien, hein? Il nous avait demandé de ne pas faire de vague et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de la saison. Tu sais comment il est dans ces cas-là…

Je le lui ai promis et George est parti rejoindre son frère jumeau après avoir, bien sûr, étalé les restes de maquillage présents sur les joues de Percy.

- Décidemment, je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre mes frères, marmonna Percy. George qui agresse un professeur, Ron qui se bat comme un chiffonnier… Une belle journée pour les Weasley! Et puis, franchement June, quelle idée de me mettre ce stupide maquillage!

- Tu n'avais qu'à l'enlever Percy, me suis-je moquée. Je te rappelle simplement que tu es un Gryffondor avant d'être un préfet…

Percy a détourné la tête avec une grimace. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal. Il s'était bâti une image si rigoureuse et stricte qu'il n'aurait jamais osé de lui-même se peinturlurer la figure pour soutenir son équipe. Il avait eu beau protester, il avait été ravi qu'on le fasse pour lui.

- En parlant de préfet, dit-il d'un ton badin, j'ai croisé Pénélope tout à l'heure. Elle était allée voir le match. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit? « _Je ne te savais pas aussi frivole_ ». Je pense qu'elle faisait allusion au maquillage.

- Oui, je crois aussi, ai-je répondu.

Je ne voyais pas comment Penny aurait pu trouvé Percy frivole autrement, lui qui était tout sauf frivole… Elle était vraisemblablement ironique en disant cela mais Percy en était ravi. Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui avait trouvé quelque chose de cool…

Nous sommes alors tous les deux allés rejoindre les autres près de la fenêtre. Olivier était en train de revivre le match, à l'aide de grands gestes des bras, avec Dorys et Sean.

-… Et je me suis dit « il va tirer à gauche », racontait Olivier. Il a tenté une feinte mais hop! J'étais du bon côté! On ne me l'a fait plus à moi celle-là…

- Atterris Dubois! soupira Dorys blasée. Il tire toujours à gauche… Même moi, je le savais!

- Au fait, comment tu l'as su? ai-je demandé me rappelant soudainement du pari qu'elle avait lancé avant que le tir ait lieu alors qu'Olivier s'était renfrogné.

- C'était statistique… répondit Dorys avec un haussement d'épaule.

- En parlant de statistiques, déclara Andy dont je n'avais pas encore remarqué la présence puisqu'elle était caché derrière un mur de parchemins, voilà celles que tu m'as demandées Olivier.

Elle tendit un rouleau à Dubois qui eut l'air ravi en le saisissant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? ai-je demandé curieuse.

- Du travail pour nous, répondit Olivier avec un petit sourire. J'ai demandé à Andy d'établir les stats du match. On pourra plancher dessus en toute confiance dès demain!

- Demain? répéta Sean. Pourquoi demain?

- Parce que ce soir, on fait la fête! déclara joyeusement Olivier.

Alors que nous trinquions à la victoire de Gryffondor, Percy s'est approché d'Andy et a regardé par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle faisait.

- C'est le devoir de Botanique pour mardi? s'écria notre préfet en se tapant le front de la main. Il m'était sorti de l'esprit. Tu as raison, Andy! Mieux vaut s'y mettre dès maintenant.

Il alla chercher son sac et s'installa avec elle.

- Vous n'allez pas travailler maintenant, ai-je fait abasourdie. Profitez encore un peu de la fête!

- Vous vous arrangerez avec Chourave mardi, se contenta de répondre Andy.

Olivier me poussa dans le dos pour me faire avancer.

- Laisse les tomber, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Tant pis pour eux…

Et nous nous sommes joints au tonnerre d'applaudissements provoqué par l'entrée dans la Salle Commune du héros de la journée: Harry Potter.

§§§§

Le lendemain matin, après être allée à la Volière pour envoyer un compte-rendu du match à mon père, il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence: Andy avait raison, nous aurions dû faire nos devoirs la veille. Plutôt que de perdre du temps à l'admettre, nous nous sommes tous mis au travail sans traîner. A l'extérieur, la neige tombait à gros flocons, recouvrant pour la dernière fois de l'année le parc d'un épais manteau blanc. A la fin du déjeuner, Patch (qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir digéré la défaite de la veille) nous lança un curieux défi.

- Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor, nous souffla-t-il dans le Hall. Le match ultime: affrontement à la boule de neige. Rendez-vous dans le parc dans dix minutes.

- Patch, c'est très sympa à toi de nous inviter jouer, ai-je répondu, mais on a du boulot et …

- Je croyais que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas des lâches, cracha-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

- On y sera! s'écria Sean fièrement. Et dans cinq minutes!

Patch est malin. Il sait parfaitement comment nous faire marcher. Apprendre à gérer notre orgueil de Gryffondor va devenir une priorité pour nous. Il suffit qu'un élève associe notre maison à la lâcheté pour qu'aussitôt nous soyons prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour prouver le contraire. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'Orgueil du Lion. Les Serpentards adorent nous provoquer de cette façon….

Patch sortit d'un air satisfait.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rameuter du monde, soupira Olivier.

En cinq minutes, nous avons réussi l'exploit de convaincre Andy, Dorys, Matthew MacKinnon (qui partage le dortoir avec les garçons), Mélanie, Penny et deux de ses amies ainsi que Percy (puisque même Penny venait). Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés dans le parc, grelottants, à écouter Olivier développer une stratégie.

- Nous devons tous nous répartir dans la zone et essayer de tenir nos positions. Faites des réserves en munition et ne les manquez pas. Nous ignorons combien ils sont et qui est avec eux. Que ceux ou celles qui en sont capables ensorcellent leurs boules. Associez vous avec un franc tireur et …

Une boule de neige éclata sur la tête d'Olivier marquant le début des hostilités.

- A couverts! cria Sean alors que nous nous moquions de la tête de Dubois.

Andy et moi avons trouvé refuge derrière un épais tronc d'arbre. Andy se mit aussitôt à l'ensorcellement.

- J'ai besoin d'avoir une cible June, me dit-elle.

Je me risquais donc à jeter un coup d'œil. J'eus à peine le temps de repérer Kudon changer de position avant qu'une boule ne vienne s'écraser sur le tronc.

- Kudon, derrière le rocher gris là-bas! ai-je dit en lui montrant la pierre d'un signe de la tête.

Elle remua un instant sa baguette et les boules de neige s'élevèrent lentement du sol.

- Et c'est parti, s'écria Andy.

Les boules se tracèrent un chemin, zigzagant à travers les troncs. Un cri aigu nous apporta la confirmation de l'impact.

- Benton: 100 points, déclara fièrement Andy.

La bataille faisait rage. Les boules fusaient en flots continus d'un côté comme de l'autre. En bon Général, Olivier vint aux nouvelles en rampant jusqu'à nous.

- Alors? nous demanda-t-il.

- Kudon, Hobbes et Smithers à droite, ai-je répondu adossé à mon tronc sous une véritable pluie de projectiles. Plus deux autres Poufsouffles à gauche.

- Qui viennent s'ajouter aux 4 autres planqués près du lac, plus 3 qui viennent de s'esquiver vers la maison d'Hagrid… Il n'y a pas à dire, Patch a fait les choses en grand!

- Au fait, tu l'as vu ? demanda Andy.

- Non… Et ça commence à m'inquiéter, reconnut Olivier. Il prépare un mauvais coup…

L'intuition d'Olivier s'avéra être la bonne puisque peu après Patch mena un assaut sur notre retranchement. Il fallut les efforts conjugués de Matthew, Mélanie, Sean et d'une amie à Penny pour nous aider à le repousser. Nous l'avons échappé belle cette fois-ci. Nul doute cependant qu'ils reviendraient bientôt à l'attaque.

Peu après des cris nous parvinrent du château.

- Je crois que c'est pour toi, June, déclara Percy que l'on avait fait monté sur un arbre pour faire le guet.

Dean s'avançait cahin-caha sur les pentes verglacées qui menaient au champ de bataille, manquant à plusieurs reprises de finir la descente sur les fesses. Etrangement, sa vue m'attendrit. Peut-être était-ce de voir la tête dans les épaules pour se protéger du froid, ou la prestance que lui conférait son manteau, ou encore les quelques mèches folles qui s'échappaient de son bonnet… Il s'arrêta devant les tirs croisés de missiles glacés.

- Flaherty! cria Mélanie depuis sa cachette. Ce n'est pas le moment!

L'entendre appeler Dean par son nom me surprit. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient dans la même année. Ils avaient certainement dû avoir des cours en commun. Une voix s'éleva du côté ennemi.

- Dean, viens vite avec nous! Rejoins les tiens!

- Désolé, répondit-il d'une voix forte. Je suis simplement à la recherche de June…

- On est en plein combat, je te signale, continua la voix chez les Poufsouffles.

- Ça, je vois! répliqua Dean en réajustant son écharpe devant son nez. Mais vous pouvez bien faire une pause de quelques minutes le temps que je parle à ma petite amie!

La soudaine envie de me tourner vers les autres et de dire « c'est de moi qui parle » m'a traversé l'esprit. J'ai préféré me contenter de sourire. La voix de Patch s'éleva pour répondre :

- JAMAIS !

Je savais pourtant à présent qu'aucun d'eux ne m'arrêterait. Je me suis donc levée et me suis débarrassée de la neige qui couvrait mes vêtements.

- N'y vas pas, June! me conseilla Sean. A tous les coups, c'est un piège. Ils doivent vouloir découvrir ta position.

- Sean! ai-je protesté choquée. Dean n'est pas comme ça…

- Vas-y, me rassura Andy avec un clin d'œil. Je couvre tes arrières.

Avant de partir, je me suis tournée une dernière fois vers Olivier pour voir ce que lui en pensait. Il s'est contenté de secouer la tête sans même me regarder, désespéré par mon comportement. Je suis timidement sortie de ma cachette. Après quelques mètres passés à découvert et puisque personne ne m'avait attaqué, je me suis empressée de rejoindre Dean.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ai-je demandé en parcourant les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de lui.

- Oh rien… répondit Dean en me décochant un sourire malicieux. Je te l'ai dit: j'avais juste envie de dire bonjour à ma petite amie.

Je me suis mise à rire puis me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres glacées.

- Mais tu es frigorifié, me suis-je écriée en lui prenant les mains. Regarde tes mains! Elles sont toutes blanches!

- Il faut dire que je te cherche depuis un moment, m'expliqua Dean.

J'ai réfléchi un instant avant de finalement me serrer contre lui dans l'espoir de le réchauffer un peu. Mon initiative le surprit mais il ne tarda pas à refermer ses bras sur moi.

- Patch m'a interdit de venir te voir, avoua-t-il à voix basse, sous peine d'être battu et puni. Et ce matin, tu étais introuvable…

- On a un devoir de Botanique à rendre mardi, ai-je répondu.

- Mmh… D'où le fait que vous passiez l'après midi dehors, a dit Dean moqueur.

Il a rangé une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille puis, me soulevant le menton, m'a tendrement embrassé. L'instant aurait pu être magique si à cet instant Patch n'avait pas hurlé:

- FELON! TRAITRE!

Dean s'arrêta aussitôt, coupé net dans son élan.

- Excuse le, ai-je dit avec un sourire nerveux. Il n'est pas dans son état normal…

- Aucun d'eux n'a l'air de l'être, me signala Dean.

Effectivement, à bien regarder, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Ça criait, ça se cachait, ça échafaudait des plans… L'idée que Dean nous trouve idiots m'effraya soudainement. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son manteau, il jetait un regard amusé à ce spectacle.

- Difficile de croire que nous allons vers les 16 ans, hein? ai-je tenté de plaisanter. Parfois je me dis que mon cerveau a cessé de grandir à l'âge de 10 ans!

- Non… me rassura-t-il avec une moue moqueuse. Si ce genre de choses vous amuse, il n'y a pas de mal.

- Tu ne nous trouves pas puéril? ai-je demandé étonnée.

- De toutes façons, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, soupira-t-il fataliste.

Il était adorable… De nouveau, j'ai ressenti le besoin de me blottir contre lui. Puisqu'il gardait les mains dans le dos, j'ai plongé les miennes dans ses poches. A ma grande surprise, je découvris qu'elles étaient pleines.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dans les poches? ai-je demandé curieuse.

Dean ne répondit pas et se contenta de me regarder avec un air angélique. J'ai soutenu son regard et y ai cherché une réponse.

- Tu n'aurais pas fait _ça_? ai-je demandé soupçonneuse.

- Fait quoi?

- Me tendre un piège…

- Non, répondit-il d'un air innocent. Je ne ferais _jamais_ ce genre de choses…

- Dean Flaherty, tu as les poches pleines de neige! ai-je répliqué.

- Ah bon?

Il a alors sortit les mains de son dos. Pendant tout ce temps là, il avait façonné une boule de neige, qui de toute évidence m'était destinée.

- Tu n'oseras pas! ai-je dit amusée.

Je me trompais. Il a osé… en pleine tête en plus!

- Allez y les gars! cria-t-il à l'attention du camp adverse.

- Ordure… me suis-je indignée.

Il s'est contenté de me lancer un clin d'œil et s'est penché pour ramasser de la neige. La voix d'Olivier retentit alors.

- June! Sauve-toi! _Vite_!

Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis partie droit devant moi en direction du lac. De temps à autres, une boule de neige venait s'écraser à mes pieds, me forçant à faire un brusque écart. Dean était derrière moi, je pouvais entendre ses pas dans la neige. Le terrain se fit beaucoup plus glissant. Par deux fois, je manquais de tomber. Dean finit par m'attraper par le bras pour stopper ma fuite. Mais sur le verglas, un arrêt brutal entraîne forcément une glissade. Mes jambes sont parties, balayées par celles de Dean et je me suis lourdement écrasé sur le sol. En vérité, je me suis lourdement écrasé sur Dean.

Le temps de calmer mon hilarité et de me mettre sur ces genoux, je constatai qu'il ne bougeait plus. Il devait s'être cogné la tête en tombant. J'ai commencé à paniquer.

- Dean, Dean… ai-je dit en lui caressant doucement le visage. Réponds! Tu m'entends? Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle… Quelle idée de courir sur la glace!

Comme je l'espérais, ses paupières ont légèrement tressailli, preuve qu'il faisait semblant. J'ai donc pris mon mal en patience et ai attendu que cela lui passe en le regardant en silence. Plus je l'observais, moins j'avais envie d'arrêter et de détacher mes yeux de son visage… Mon estomac s'est noué un instant. Il était si mignon… J'ai senti que quelque chose d'effrayant était sur le point de naître en moi et cela me mit mal à l'aise.

- Bouh! a crié Dean en se levant d'un bond.

Perdue dans ma contemplation, j'ai bien évidemment eu la peur de ma vie et cela le fit beaucoup rire.

- Tu n'es qu'un gros nul! ai-je râlé en me levant pour éviter qu'il ne me voit rougir.

- June… Ne le prends pas mal! me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu as raison… ai-je admis en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

Main que j'ai naturellement retirée au dernier moment… Dean repartit donc en arrière, le postérieur le premier.

- Bien fait!

Sa tête ahurie valait le détour. Mais je n'ai pas pu en rire longtemps puisque c'est à cet instant précis que les boules de neige ensorcelées me rattrapèrent. J'ai compté 11 impacts. Olivier m'affirma par la suite qu'il y en avait eu plusieurs dizaines.

L'après midi fut riche en rebondissements, plus surprenant les uns que les autres. Percy (ou plutôt son arbre) se fit encerclé et notre préfet se retrouva aux mains de l'ennemi. Par chance, Hobbes tomba peu après dans nos filets et nous servit de monnaie d'échange. Les Serdaigles, Penny en tête, nous firent défection, se liguant contre nous dans une alliance secrète passée avec les Poufsouffles. Seule Mélanie resta fidèle à notre cause. A 17 contre 8, nous étions mal en point.

- Ne vous laissez pas impressionner! nous encouragea Olivier. Nous les battrons parce que nous sommes les meilleurs. Nous triompherons, quitte à y laisser la vie…

Olivier est très friand de ce genre de formule. Sa favorite dernièrement ? « Les dés sont maintenant jetés, Gryffondor doit se soumettre ou triompher. »

- Y laisser la vie… N'importe quoi! se moqua Dorys. Tu débloques mon pauvre Olivier! Le froid doit être en train d'attaquer les quelques neurones qu'il te reste.

- Ça fait des heures qu'on joue, se plaignit Andy en grelottant. On gèle en plus ici…

- Vous voyez! C'est ce qu'ils veulent, déclara Olivier d'un air victorieux. Qu'on se dispute, que des tensions apparaissent…

Andy était pour arrêter, Olivier pour continuer et Dorys pour qu'ils se taisent tous les deux. Autant dire que nous étions au point mort.

Bizarrement, c'est à ce moment que l'union sacrée entre Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor put renaître. Nous n'avons fait qu'un l'espace d'un instant, le temps de canarder Flint et sa bande qui passaient par là. Après un tel succès (et avec la nuit qui approchait), nous ne pouvions que mettre un terme à l'affrontement. Il a tout de même fallu négocier pour savoir qui abandonnait le premier et qui avait l'avantage. Nous sommes finalement arrivés à la conclusion que tout le monde avait gagné à sa façon. Patch admit enfin la défaite de la veille, Dean me présenta ses excuses pour sa traîtrise et Olivier reconnut publiquement le potentiel de Poufsouffle et de son équipe de Quidditch. Trempés, épuisés et gelés, nous sommes retournés vers nos salles communes respectives pour une bonne douche chaude et terminer ce fichu devoir de Botanique.

Par la suite, Olivier me demanda si je n'étais pas trop déçue par la trahison de Dean (il était tellement fière que Mélanie soit restée de notre côté et n'ait pas suivie Penny). Pour tout te dire, je ne l'étais pas. C'était même plutôt le contraire. J'étais ravie de voir qu'il prenait part à nos jeux et qu'il avait à cœur de défendre les intérêts et l'honneur de sa maison.

- Tu as raison, concéda Olivier quand je le lui ai expliqué. Le fait qu'il l'ait fait va peut-être faire un peu remonter le flûtiste dans mon estime…

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais de me dire qu'un jour Olivier finirait peut-être par apprécier Dean me rassura et me rendit le sourire que mes trois parchemins rédigés à la va-vite avaient fait disparaître.

§§§§

Voir Rogue piquer une crise, ce n'est rien… MacGonagall, c'est déjà un peu plus terrifiant. Pour Rusard, on n'y fait même plus attention. Je n'ai jamais vu Dumbledore s'énerver mais j'imagine ce que ce doit être et personnellement, je n'aimerais pas que ce soit contre moi. Mais quand cela vient de quelqu'un comme Chourave… Bizarrement, les personnes les plus calmes et joviales deviennent redoutables une fois énervée.

Bien sûr, nous nous attendions à ce qu'elle soit, disons, un peu moins « chouravesque » après la défaite de sa maison (je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit mais faire un score nul, ça craint vraiment!). Tout sourire avait déserté son visage désormais froid et inexpressif. Ses yeux ne nous lançaient pas des éclairs mais de vraies gerbes de glace. Surpris par son attitude, nous nous sommes tous assis dans un silence religieux, sentant la tempête arriver. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur fit claquer la porte de la serre, ce qui fit sursauter la plante carnivore qui, enhardie, avait commencé à déployer ses tentacules vers des élèves distraits. Lentement, Chourave fit apparaître une pile de copies. Nos devoirs de la semaine précédente…

Je n'ai pu retenir une grimace. Après notre dimanche mouvementé, j'avais fini par bâcler mon devoir et j'avoue que je comptais sur l'indulgence légendaire de Chourave pour faire passer le tout. Malheureusement, à la tête que faisaient mes camarades, je devinais que je n'avais pas été la seule à y avoir penser.

- C'est mauvais, déclara lentement Chourave. _Très_ mauvais. Nous ne sommes pas en juin mais en février. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux que vous arrêtiez de travailler maintenant.

Elle s'avança vers les premiers plans de travail pour leur donner leurs copies.

- Vos résultats sont indignes d'élèves de 5ème année, élèves qui, soit dit en passant, ont des examens capitaux à la fin de l'année. La Botanique est une matière à passer aux BUSE, pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore! Jamais, dit-elle en haussant subitement la voix, jamais je n'avais eu d'aussi mauvaises notes sur un devoir de cette simplicité. Oui, Mr Hataway, il était extrêmement simple! Même un élève en 1ère année, s'il avait pensé à consulter les ouvrages de référence sur les plantes équatoriales vivaces, aurait pu le faire sans aucune difficulté!

- Alors pourquoi elle ne l'a pas donné aux 1ères années? me chuchota Olivier.

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Il n'avait pas tort… Chourave, non loin de là, nous entendit.

- Dubois et Tierney, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de faire des commentaires! Il serait temps pour vous de mettre le sport de côté et de penser un plus à votre avenir.

Voilà! On y revenait! Pourquoi les profs nous accusent-ils toujours quand on se plante de faire passer le Quidditch avant le reste? Si Percy ratait un devoir, lui reprocherait-on de faire du zèle dans son rôle de préfet? Bien sûr que non… Ce comportement a un nom: discrimination anti-sportif!

- Professeur, s'indigna Olivier, le problème n'est pas là…

Chourave leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais quand donc allez vous cesser de protester? s'exclama-t-elle agacée. Arrêtez de vous plaindre de l'arbitrage, du calendrier des matchs et des conditions météorologiques! Si vous aviez travaillé pendant ce temps perdu… Oui, Miss Tierney, il s'agit bien de temps perdu! Vous auriez aisément pu avoir une note décente. En tout cas autre chose qu'un P…

Elle jeta nos copies sous nos yeux. Un P… La honte! En Botanique en plus… C'était injuste! Nous ne méritions pas un P. Bon, j'admets que nous ne méritions pas non plus un O ou un E. Mais certainement pas un P!

- C'est injuste Professeur, ai-je protesté. Nous avons tous travaillé sur ce devoir, souvent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit…

Je ne mentais qu'à moitié puisque nous n'avons travaillé qu'une seule fois tard dans la nuit pour ce devoir (durant celle qui précédait le jour où nous devions le rendre). Bref, elle ne pouvait pas dire que nous n'avions pas bossé.

- Oh mais je sais bien que les Gryffondors sont des élèves modèles, rétorqua Chourave en continuant sa distribution. Pas un d'entre eux ne préfèrerait profiter des dernières neiges de l'année alors qu'ils ont du travail à faire.

- Grillée, ai-je soupiré abattue.

Olivier me répondit par une grimace, les yeux rivés sur son P dessiné à l'encre écarlate. Les Poufsouffles, nos adversaires du dimanche, s'amusèrent de nos déconvenues. Chourave les remit cependant vite en place en précisant que, bien qu'elle n'ait pas fini de corriger l'intégralité de leurs copies, le peu qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux ne valait pas mieux que les nôtres. Elle retourna ensuite vers sa table pour que nous puissions tous bien la voir.

- Seul deux d'entre vous ont su tirer leur épingle du jeu, scanda-t-elle en exhibant deux copies sur lesquelles deux beaux O bien ronds étaient aisément visibles. C'est sans surprise que je vous annonce qu'il s'agit de Miss Benton et de Mr Weasley. Vous auriez tous intérêt à les prendre en exemple!

Il était impossible de déterminer lequel d'Andy ou Percy possédait le visage le plus rouge après ça. Il était également impossible de déterminer si cet état était dû au compliment du professeur ou au poids des regards meurtriers rivés sur eux. Chourave décida d'en remettre une couche.

- Remerciez les! C'est uniquement grâce à eux que je ne retirerai pas de points à votre maison. Il va sans dire que ceux qui n'auront pas eu la moyenne à ce devoir auront à le refaire en plus de celui que je vous donnerai à la fin du cours. Est-ce clair?

Nous avons tous marmonné un « oui » sans grandes convictions avant de nous mettre au travail. Chourave nous avait réservé une plante particulièrement inintéressante: le Mimbulus Mimbletonia. De l'aspect d'un petit cactus, il libère une quantité impressionnante d'Empestine si tu as le malheur de le chatouiller ou de le toucher avec une baguette. Mais ça, bien sûr, nous l'ignorions…

C'est donc couverts d'Empestine et de bouse de dragon (un fameux mélange) que nous avons repris la route du château. J'étais sur les nerfs. La réaction de Chourave, totalement exagérée (bon, j'admets, peut-être un peu justifiée), avait provoqué le même phénomène chez moi: une colère tout aussi démesurée. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir passer deux heures en Botanique mais d'avoir assister à un cours particulièrement pénible de Potions. Même le fait de brûler ma copie avec les autres ne me fit pas décolérer.

Et ce fut sans surprise que MacGonagall nous en remit une couche. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle et Chourave sont comme les Cognards: elles se déplacent toujours par deux. A coup sûr, elles ont faire leur étude ensemble ou quelque chose comme ça… Dans les temps « informels » de la vie de l'école, elles sont toujours ensemble. Il ne faut pas oublier Flitwick qui ne les quitte pas d'une semelle et est toujours prêts à élaborer avec elles je-ne-sais-quel devoir à nous donner. Ils forment à eux trois le Triumvirat des profs de l'école, l'alliance infernale des directeurs de maison.

Bref, à peine installés, MacGonagall nous reprit de volée.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez illustrés en cours de Botanique, déclara-t-elle sèchement en balayant la salle de son regard sévère. Hélas, si ce n'était qu'en Botanique… Nombre de vos enseignants se plaignent d'un relâchement ces dernières semaines. Moi-même, j'ai à le déplorer. _Je sais_, ajouta-t-elle pressentant nos protestations et en se tournant plus précisément vers Olivier. Le match… A défaut de comprendre, je peux admettre. Cependant, je tiens à vous rappeler que le match est passé et que donc, désormais, vous n'aurez plus cette excuse. Dans les semaines qui arrivent, vous aurez à vous poser de nombreuses questions sur votre avenir. Ceux d'entre vous qui savent précisément ce qu'ils veulent faire plus tard sont peu nombreux. Aussi, ne prenez pas de retard, ne sous-estimez aucune matière, sous peine de voir des portes se fermer devant vous!

- Même la Divination? demanda Dorys.

Nous avons tous guetté la réponse de MacGonagall avec de petits sourires aux lèvres. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle n'appréciait pas les enseignements de Sybille Trelawney. Notre directrice de maison fit cependant un effort pour paraître crédible.

- Même la Divination… finit-elle par répéter.

Les autres profs heureusement ne nous mirent pas de pressions supplémentaires. Flitwick nous recommanda bien sûr de commencer à planifier nos révisions mais cela s'arrêta là. Rogue, depuis notre victoire, était infect. Pourtant, il semblait aussi tracassé par quelque chose. Je lui trouvais le teint cireux. Avec un peu de chance, il allait nous faire un ulcère. Je ne lui souhaite pas… Mais comme dit ma mère, cela guette toute personne incapable de décompresser (et elle sait de quoi elle parle). La maladie de Rogue aurait au moins le mérite de nous faire voir la Potion d'une autre façon. Peut-être même que cela révèlerait des vocations, qui sait? Brûlepot, lui, était trop préoccupé par ses Nilfleurs qui disparaissaient sans raison pour nous reprocher quoi que ce soit. Quant à Quirrel…

En ce moment, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même (autant dire l'ombre de pas grand-chose). Son turban puait plus que jamais, ce qui faisait dire à Sean qu'un des Nifleurs de Brûlepot avait du choisir de venir y mourir. Notre prof de DFCM maigrissait et pâlissait au fil des jours. Il semblait également être en proie à de véritables absences. Nous avons étudié les loups-garous (pourtant au programme en 3ème, voire en 4ème année) puis nous avons enchaîné sur les vampires (pas au programme des 5ème années, Andy en était formelle). La seule chose censée qu'il fit fut de nous préparer pour la fin du mois une mise en situation face à un Epouvantard, exercice qui avait de fortes chances de tomber pour notre examen pratique.

§§§§

Notre après midi dans la neige eut d'autres conséquences. Comme Chourave l'avait annoncé, les Poufsouffles n'avaient pas mieux réussi le devoir que nous. Etant leur directrice de maison, elle se permit même d'être plus cruelle qu'elle ne l'avait été avec nous...

Mais le plus gênant fut, dans mon cas, d'avoir pris froid. Je passais mes journées à renifler (mais toujours de manière élégante), à tousser et à me moucher. Une épidémie de grippe frappa l'école comme chaque année et cette fois-ci, je n'y avais pas échappé. As-tu déjà tenté de faire un devoir (dans ce cas précis de rattrapage exigé par Chourave) avec les yeux te brûlant au point que tu as la certitude que si tu ne les plonge pas vite dans l'eau, ils se mettront à fondre? Non? Alors imagine ma souffrance… Je me rappelle avoir regardé ma montre et avoir constaté qu'il était 21h15 et que donc cela faisait bientôt 2h30 que j'étais dessus. Si avec ça, je n'obtenais pas un E… J'ai longuement baillé. Depuis quelques nuits, je dormais assez mal, rêvant sans cesse de Moremplis. Le Suaire vivant est une espèce de bestiole à l'aspect d'une couverture qui parvient à gober des personnes entières. On ne réchappe pas à son attaque, on ne peut rien faire… Je finissais presque par avoir peur de me faire gober par mes propres draps! Et comme nous sommes encore en février, je ne peux pas me permettre de dormir sans… Du coup, je ne dors pas, ou très mal.

Epuisée, je me suis accordée un petit moment de repos, le visage dans les mains. Soit elles étaient glacées, soit ma tête était en feu. Ignorant les cris de Percy contre des 2èmes années qui troublaient ma concentration, j'ai profité des bienfaits de l'obscurité sur mes yeux.

Je déteste être dans cet état-là... Il fallait que ça passe rapidement. Le lendemain, Olivier pensait programmer la première réunion de la Cellule et je devais être pour ça en possession de l'intégralité de mes capacités intellectuelles. Nous allions bientôt entrer dans la dernière ligne droite, les derniers préparatifs avant la fin de saison. C'est là que les choses se gâtent. C'est là que notre travail prend tout son sens. J'ai vraiment envie que Gryffondor gagne cette année, pour nous tous, pour la maison, pour Olivier... Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette envie puisse être aussi forte. Je le désirais de tout mon coeur... J'étais prête à donner n'importe quoi (enfin, faut voir quand même) pour y être déjà. Je nous imagine parfaitement dans les tribunes, survoltés, totalement à vif, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Nos Poursuiveuses rivaliseront d'ingéniosité face à l'équipe de Serdaigle. Fred et George donneront une leçon de Quidditch à tous les spectateurs présents. Olivier rayonnera de charisme et Potter... Potter se mettra soudainement à plonger vers le sol, dans une descente dont lui seul peut sortir vivant. Sa main se refermera sur la petite noix dorée et là... Et là... Ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. La folie s'emparera brutalement de nos tribunes mais j'y resterai indifférente. Parce que toute mon attention sera dirigée vers lui... Je bondirai sur le terrain pour l'y rejoindre. Il posera le pied à terre et se tournera vers moi et je sauterai dans les bras qu'il m'aura ouverts. Je réaliserai alors qu'être dans ses bras est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Puis il me reposera et sans un mot, nous nous dévisagerons. Il fera la moitié du chemin, je le connais, mais sans aller plus loin. Ce sera à moi de faire le reste. Nos lèvres se frôleront alors et dans un souffle, il murmurera:

- Je t'aime Juni... Juni... Tu m'entends, Juni? Juni...

Et c'est à cet instant que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Olivier s'était penché sur moi et me secouait l'épaule en douceur. Je m'étais endormie, la tête posée à même la table, sur mon devoir. Il me fallut quelques instants pour tout remettre en place, pour oublier mon rêve, pour admettre que ce n'était qu'un rêve... Etre face à Olivier alors que la seconde auparavant, nous étions à deux doigts de nous embrasser (en rêve certes!) avait quelque chose de déroutant. Je me suis redressée mais mon devoir m'est resté collé à la joue. Un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre me fit réaliser qu'il était plus de 23h30.

- Je me suis endormie, ai-je marmonné la tête dans le brouillard.

- Je crois, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Tu sais pourtant ce que tu risques à t'endormir dans la Salle Commune. Faut croire que tu as eu de la chance malgré ta malédiction: Sean s'est disputé avec Dorys et il est monté se coucher direct. Sinon il te l'aurait fait payer...

Et lui? Pourquoi lui ne m'avait rien fait?

- Tu m'as fait de la peine à renifler toute la journée, continua-t-il devinant mes pensées. En plus, tu avais l'air de faire de beaux rêves alors je n'ai pas voulu les gâcher... Promets moi seulement de ne plus t'assoupir ici... et sur ton devoir...

Il souriait en disant cela. Je me suis aussitôt tournée vers ma copie. Un tiers du parchemin était désormais illisible car l'encre avait bavé.

- C'est imprimé sur ma joue, n'est ce pas? ai-je demandé en portant mes mains au visage.

- Laisse moi faire, déclara doucement Olivier.

Il se rapprocha et tendit sa main vers mon visage. Je me sentais totalement à plat. La douceur de mon rêve me revint à l'esprit. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur lui alors qu'il me caressait la joue. Pour être honnête, le terme "frotter avec vigueur" est plus approprié. Mais je mettais la brûlure et la douleur de côté. Seul le contact importait... Son regard croisa le mien et sa main ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter. Une sensation que je connaissais bien refit surface pour la première fois depuis un moment et mon estomac fit de nouveau un tour sur lui-même. J'étais tellement bien... Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls, pour profiter de ces instants.

Hélas (ou peut-être par chance), Olivier ne comprit pas l'état dans lequel j'étais et cru tout simplement que je m'étais rendormie.

- Hé Juni, réveille-toi! dit-il en me donnant de petites tapes.

A contre coeur, je m'exécutai et me mis sur mes pieds. Le sol tangua légèrement sous moi.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, signala Olivier inquiet. Tu devrais aller te coucher...

J'ai pris mon devoir à la main et ai marmonné d'une voix lugubre:

- Va falloir que je recommence tout...

- Ton devoir attendra, répondit-il en me le prenant des mains et en me poussant vers les escaliers des dortoirs des filles. Repose toi et...

Mon gros orteil gauche est à cet instant entré en collision à pleine vitesse avec le pied d'un des fauteuils. Un énorme juron m'échappa alors qu'une décharge douloureuse se répandait dans mon corps tout entier.

- Désolé, s'excusa Olivier grimaçant alors que je sautillais sur un pied. Décidément, tu les accumules toi! Pas de...

- Par _pitié_, l'ai je coupé. Ne dis pas: "pas de chance". Je crois que je n'y survivrai pas...

Je suis partie boitillante vers les escaliers.

- J'allais dire "Pas de bobos?", m'expliqua Dubois. Dors bien Juni...

- Toi aussi, ai-je soupiré en montant les marches sur un pied.

§§

Malheureusement, la nuit ne fut pas bonne. Une fois de plus, une Moremplis m'attendait dans mes rêves. J'ai dû me réveiller au moins trois fois cette nuit, toujours en sursaut et en sueur. Plus jamais je n'écouterai une histoire de Sean commençant par "Tu ne connais pas le pire..."

Le lendemain, je fus dans l'incapacité de me lever et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, je n'ai pas entendu le réveil d'Andy sonner. Celle-ci fut obligée de venir me secouer elle-même pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. Puisque je traînassais ce matin, les filles sont descendue sans moi prendre le petit déjeuner. Epuisée par une nuit agitée, j'ai profité de leur absence pour me rendormir quelques secondes. Mauvaise idée...

Après ce qui me sembla être trois secondes plus tard, Andy était déjà de retour, plus bruyante que jamais.

- Debout June! ordonna-t-elle.

- Pas envie, ai-je marmonné en me recouvrant la tête avec mon oreiller. Pas ce matin...

Je l'ai entendu ricaner. Soudainement, elle retira mon drap et ma couverture, m'exposant ainsi à l'air glacé du dortoir.

- Mais ça ne va pas? ai-je crié en me redressant sur mon séant.

- Tu as exactement 20 minutes pour te laver, t'habiller, prendre ton petit-déjeuner, et tout ça, avant le début des cours. Plume t'attend en bas depuis un moment. Et tu devrais aussi aller à l'infirmerie, tu as une mine affreuse.

Face au miroir de la salle de bains, je constatai qu'Andy avait raison. Mes yeux étaient rougis et boursouflés, j'avais des restes d'encre et la marque de mon oreiller sur la joue. Mon nez était pris et rouge, ce qui contrastait avec mon teint anormalement pâle. Ma gorge était en feu et mes cheveux pas loin de tenir droit sur ma tête. J'ai vite expédié ma toilette.

- 15 minutes, me rappela Andy depuis le dortoir.

D'un geste rapide, je me suis saisie de mes cheveux pour vite les attacher. Aujourd'hui, même avec du temps, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu leur donner une forme acceptable. Le résultat n'était pas terrible, mais c'était mieux que rien. Attrapant mon sac en vol, je suis descendue en courant dans le Grande Salle qui était en train de se vider. Normal, il ne restait que 10 minutes avant le début du premier cours. J'ai rejoint Olivier, Sean et Dorys (qui, je suppose, avaient dû faire la paix ce matin).

- 'lut, ai-je dit essoufflée en prenant place.

Bizarrement, personne ne me répondit. Plume poussa un petit hululement pour attirer mon attention. Après lui avoir fait boire un peu de mon jus de fruit et lui avoir caressé la tête, je l'ai laissée s'envoler. J'ai attendu qu'elle sorte par l'ouverture sous les toits pour me retourner vers les autres que l'envol du hibou de mon père n'avait pas ému plus que ça et qui me regardaient fixement en se mordant les lèvres.

- Quoi? ai-je demandé la voix cassée.

Ils ont éclaté de rire, à croire qu'ils se retenaient depuis un moment.

- Mais quoi? ai-je répété agacée par la certitude qu'ils se moquaient de moi.

- Rien June, répondit Sean hilare. C'est juste que... T'as vu ta tête?

Il s'est écroulé sur la table, mort de rire.

Mieux valait me ménager aujourd'hui et les ignorait. En plus, je n'avais pas le temps pour ça ce matin. Oui, j'avais une sale tête! Oui, j'avais une mèche sortie de nulle part qui me retombait sans cesse dans les yeux! Oui, ma voix était un peu rauque! Ce n'était quand même pas ma faute si j'étais malade! Olivier tenta de dédramatiser la situation à sa façon.

- J'en connais une qui va voir les oreilles fumantes tout à l'heure...

Je le savais! Je savais qu'il essaierait de se venge un jour... Tu as beau être un des mecs les plus populaires de l'école, tu auras toujours l'air d'un idiot avec les oreilles qui fument. Il fallait à tout prix que j'évite la Pimentine.

Ne prêtant plus attention à leurs ricanements, je dirigeai mon attention vers le courrier du matin. Plume m'avait apporté le nouveau numéro de _Balai Magazine_ ainsi qu'une lettre de mon père.

_Chère Juni, _

_J'ai été très content d'apprendre avec ta dernière lettre la victoire de Gryffondor. Et quelle victoire! Décidemment, ce petit Potter nous réserve bien des surprises. A ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes en bonne voie pour enfin emporter la victoire..._

_N'oublie pas cependant que tu as les BUSE en juin. Dans le pire des cas, vous pourrez avoir la Coupe l'an prochain, pas tes examens... Cela ne me fait pas plaisir de l'admettre mais les études sont plus importantes que le Championnat._

_Oui, moi William Tierney, je viens de te dire ça. C'est horrible de vieillir..._

_Sinon, je peux avoir des places pour la rencontre Arrows/Magpies du 23 juillet: dernier match de la saison opposant les deux premiers de la Ligue, cela risque d'être intéressant! Demande à Olivier si ses parents veulent venir._

- Olivier? ai-je dit arrêtant momentanément ma lecture. 23 juillet, Arrows/Magpies, tu es partant?

- Et comment, répondit-il d'un air ravi.

- Cool, ai-je dit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. C'est chez moi en juillet, non? Comme ça tu viendras à la maison la semaine du 23. Mon père propose à tes parents de venir.

- Je leur enverrai Llewellyn tout à l'heure.

Je me suis aussitôt tournée vers Sean pour lui faire la proposition.

- Désolé, dit-il en me prenant de vitesse, je pars en Espagne tout le mois de juillet...

Les Hataway passent toujours des vacances de rêves. L'an dernier, Sean m'avait envoyé une carte de Grèce.

- Veinard, ai-je répondu avec un sourire. Et toi Dorys?

- A ton avis? se moque-elle.

Un jour, j'y arriverai! J'initierai Dorys au bonheur du Quidditch et Dean aussi par la même occasion. J'ai donc repris ma lecture.

_Mauvaise nouvelle (enfin, ce n'en est pas vraiment une): tu es chez ta mère au mois de juillet. Je sais qu'Edouard n'est pas parfait et qu'il est assez mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui est "magique", alors faites un effort, Olivier et toi, pour ne pas en faire trop et éviter à ta mère ses habituelles aigreurs d'estomac..._

_Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière pour ma déclaration d'impôts et je crois qu'elle a décidé de devenir la femme la plus moldue qu'il puisse exister. Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise..._

_Gros bisous et pense à te couvrir._

Qu'est ce que ma mère avait encore fait? Elle n'était tout de même pas aller jusqu'à devenir la caricature de la modue parfait avec ses breloques, sa permanente et le maquillage bien voyant qui va avec...

Je pourrai toujours le lui demander dans la lettre que je lui enverrai pour savoir si Olivier peut venir cet été. Ce ne devrait pas poser de problèmes mais je sais qu'elle appréciera que je le lui demande. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à Olivier. Je sais qu'il sent qu'Edouard ne l'aime pas. Lui-même ne l'apprécie pas énormément. Secrètement, je craignais qu'il ne change d'avis. Je pouvais le comprendre... Je ferais certainement la même chose à sa place. J'ai posé la lettre sur la table en soupirant.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, on sera chez ma mère la semaine du 23...

Olivier m'a observé un moment, surpris avant de se mettre à sourire.

- Cool!

- Cela veut dire que l'autre sera là et qu'il nous pourrira la vie et...

- Relax June, me rassura-t-il. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je t'assure. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

Son air ravi et assuré eut raison de mes dernières angoisses vis à vis d'Edouard. Olivier n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien...

§§

Les deux heures d'histoires de la Magie qui suivirent furent un véritable enfer. A trois reprises, je manquai de mourir étouffer. A tel point que Binns, que pourtant même l'effondrement du château n'aurait pas perturbé, me conseilla d'aller en l'infirmerie. Il m'a même appelé Perkins... Remarque il appelle tout le monde Perkins! Va savoir pourquoi il ou elle l'a traumatisé... Mme Pomfresh diagnostiqua une bonne grippe et me fit boire une potion au miel (délicieuse) pour ma toux. Elle m'a aussi fait avaler des oeufs d'Ashwinders pour faire chuter ma fièvre. J'aurais préféré m'en passer. Les Ashwinders sont des petits serpents habitant les feux magiques. Brûlepot nous en a fait étudier un jour, hélas, au moment de la ponte... "Le miracle de la naissance", mon oeil! Tout simplement écoeurant! Les oeufs que Pomfresh me tendait avaient beau être refroidis et nettoyés, je fus prise de nausée rien que d'y repenser. Si elle m'avait laissait seule un moment, j'aurai pu faire semblant de les prendre mais notre infirmière semblait persuadé que j'allais les garder pour faire avec un Filtre d'Amour et a exigé que je les avale sous ses yeux. C'est ce que je fis, en me promettant intérieurement de viser ses pieds si jamais je vomissais... Lorsqu'elle me tendit une louche pleine de sa célèbre Pimentine, j'ai cherché toutes les excuses possibles pour y échapper. Mais selon elle, c'était ça ou rester encore deux semaines avec la tête que j'avais ce matin...

Mme Pomfresh a un don pour parler aux étudiants!

A la récréation, je traversai la cour pour rejoindre Dean. Il m'attendait, adossé à un des piliers du portique. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il se mit à sourire bêtement.

- Laisse moi deviner, ai-je grogné. La fumée commence à sortir de mes oreilles, hein?

- Oui, avoua-t-il. Et je te trouve magnifique comme ça...

- Tu te moques de moi? ai-je demandé figée sur place.

Dean s'avança vers moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Je suis très sérieux, se défendit-il. Je te trouve très belle ce matin.

- Menteur...

- Pourquoi te mentirai-je? s'étonna Dean.

- Parce que quand les autres m'ont vu ce matin, ils ont éclaté de rire! ai-je rétorqué.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont bêtes, soupira-t-il en m'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Regarde-toi! Tes yeux sont tout rouges et pourtant ils n'ont jamais étaient aussi clairs. Ton nez ressemble à celui d'un petit clown. Ta coiffure prouve que tu as très mal dormi... Elle est _indescriptible_. Mais cette mèche! s'écria-t-il en jouant avec. Cette mèche est à tomber par terre...

Je n'étais pas convaincue pour autant. Mon air perplexe resta scotché à mon visage et Dean s'en aperçut.

- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas? demanda-t-il amusé. Je te fais un compliment pourtant.

Le problème était là. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise que je sois jolie... Je ne le suis pas, c'est pour ça... Et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'on ne me le dise pas. Ce sont des mots que je n'entends jamais ici à Poudlard. Mes parents me le disent mais eux, ça ne comptent pas! Je suis leur fille, quoi que je fasse, je serai toujours la plus jolie à leurs yeux. Un troisième bras pourrait me pousser, cela ne les gênerait pas. Ici, Dorys est celle qui est jolie, Andy est celle qui est brillante, moi je suis le reste. Pourquoi on ne se fait pas plus de compliment entre nous? C'est vrai, c'est tellement rare que des mots aussi gentils soient prononcés. On est plutôt branché sur les vannes... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'en fais pas. Parce que personne ne m'en a fait? A cause d'une jalousie secrète? Je ne sais pas... En tous cas, c'était idiot

Finalement, j'ai fini par croire Dean et a accepté son compliment.

- Excuse moi, lui ai-je répondu. Je... je suis malade en ce moment.

Il m'attira contre lui et referma sa cape sur moi pour que je reste au chaud. Les quelques minutes passées ainsi furent un véritable délice. Et comme toujours, la cloche nous ramena à la réalité en marquant la fin de la récréation. J'ai attribué à la fièvre mon comportement par la suite.

- Viens, on n'y va pas... soufflai-je à Dean.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller mais on n'a pas le choix! soupira-t-il.

- En tous cas, moi, je ne bougerai pas d'ici, ai-je dit en me blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras. Je suis trop bien...

Dean déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- La cour se vide, June. On doit y aller. Tu as cours de quoi là?

- Potions, ai-je marmonné.

Il m'envoya un regard compatissant.

- Allez! Je t'emmène! dit-il en plaisantant.

Il resserra encore son étreinte et réussit à me soulever du sol. Tout en me portant, il s'engagea sur le chemin des cachots. Nous ne sommes pas allées bien loin comme ça mais, quand Dean me relâcha, je me sentais prête à affronter un double cours de Potions avec un Rogue déchaîné.

Je suis arrivée à deux conclusions suite à ça: la première est qu'un compliment sincère fait vraiment très plaisir; le seconde était que désormais, je ne devais plus hésiter à en faire à mes amis.

§§§§

Avec le recul, je me dis que l'idée de Dorys de me faire sortir avec un garçon n'était pas si bête. Certes, cela n'aura pas rendu Olivier jaloux (mais je savais à quoi m'attendre de ce côté là!). Pour ce qui est de l'oublier, le bilan est plutôt mitigé sur ce point: je ne _peux_ pas l'oublier. Après tout, je suis amoureuse de lui, non? Je reconnais cependant que je pense moins à lui et pour cause, il partage mes pensées avec Dean. Cela me fait bizarre de te l'avouer même si tu n'es qu'un journal. Au plus le temps passe, au plus j'en découvre sur lui. Il est gentil et prévenant. Il tolère sans rien dire mes petites bizarreries. Vraiment, il est trognon... Et physiquement, il n'est pas mal non plus! Dire qu'il s'agit du même garçon à l'allure spectral que j'avais vu en début d'année... Maintenant, il me fait craquer. Je te l'ai déjà dit: j'adore ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés, j'adore voir son petit sourire quand il s'apprête à me lancer une pique pour finalement se raviser, de peur de me vexer, et je pourrais rester des heures à contempler ses yeux de chats... D'après ce que j'ai compris, je n'étais pas la seule...

Le dernier objectif de Dorys en revanche était pleinement atteint. Puisque je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre, les filles de l'école étaient donc persuadées que je ne voulais pas être avec Olivier! Alors qu'en fait c'est faux... Oh Merlin, ça y est! Je suis devenue une fille sans coeur! C'est horrible pour Dean ce que je viens d'écrire...

La différence de comportements des filles à mon égard était flagrante. Elles étaient beaucoup plus sympas avec moi, ce qui m'a permis, grâce à une rapide comparaison, de mesurer l'ampleur de la haine que je leur inspirais deux mois auparavant! Pour te dire, même la fille de Poufsouffle en Botanique a arrêté de me lancer ses ustensiles à la figure. Ses dindes s'étaient trouvées une nouvelle ennemie désormais: Mélanie Otto. Maintenant que je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière, je réalise à quel point les filles sont cruelles entre elles. Elles passaient leur temps à la critiquer devant moi sur sa manière d'être, de marcher, de penser et même de tenir la main d'Olivier et me demandaient sans cesse où en était leur relation et s'il y avait des chances qu'ils rompent bientôt. Quand je réussissais enfin à faire cesser les piaillements, elles se mettaient à me parler de Dean.

Apparemment, sa transformation de Poufsouffle fantomatique en guitariste charismatique (excuse ce mauvais jeu de mots pourri mais tellement vrai) avait fait beaucoup de bruit. J'ai oublié de te préciser que ces greluches ne venaient me voir que lorsque j'étais avec lui (Dean prenait alors avec moi la défense de Mélanie). Et vas-y que je minaude devant lui! Et "Dean par-ci"! Et "Dean par-là"! Et gnagnagna... Oh mais je ne suis pas jalouse! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de leur exploser la tête à chaque fois que j'entends ça, je ne ressens aucune colère quand je les vois lui faire ce sourire que moi je suis encore incapable de faire! Ce n'est pas de la jalousie... Je suis juste, disons, _effarée_!

Je te mentirai si je ne t'avouais pas que quelque part, cela me flattait aussi. C'est paradoxal d'avoir autant de chance alors que je suis maudite! Olivier est le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver et c'est un mec génial. Ma meilleure amie est l'une des filles les plus brillantes de sa génération et mon petit ami voit sa côte de popularité monter en flèche. Que demander de mieux? J'étais très bien entourée. Ce constat rabattit le caquet de Walken-tête-de-furet, qui après la victoire de Gryffondor fut incapable de me lancer la moindre vacherie valable (et avec ma maladie, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué). Il faudra que je pense à remercier Dorys. C'est grâce à elle que tout ça est arrivé. C'est grâce à elle que j'oublie un peu plus chaque jour la douleur que c'est de ne pas être avec Olivier.

§§§§

Les jours précédant la Saint Valentin virent la tension de certains élèves augmenter fortement. A l'approche de la grande fête de l'Amour, les flirts se multipliaient dans les couloirs, ce qui avait le don de mettre Rusard hors de lui. Andy a toujours détesté cette période. Pour elle, il ne s'agit que d'une fête commerciale destinée à culpabiliser les célibataires en leur mettant sous le nez tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas. J'étais assez d'accord avec elle. La Saint-Valentin craint quand tu n'as personne avec qui la fêter. Voir les couples s'embrasser, s'offrir des fleurs, des chocolats alors que toi, tu es seule dans ton coin, il y a mieux comme façon de passer le 14 février!

Mais cette année, j'allais fêter ma première vraie Saint-Valentin... Je n'avais aucune idée du cadeau à offrir ou de la façon dont je devais me comporter. J'avais vraiment besoin de conseils. Qui pouvait m'aider? J'ai pensé un instant à Olivier mais me suis vite rappelée qu'il ignorait tout de cette fête (à commencer par le jour où on la célèbre). Andy m'a parut être le choix le plus censé... Je ne sais plus exactement comment cela s'est déroulé mais cette discussion a très très mal fini! Je crois que j'avais du l'énerver à trop parler de Dean, d'Olivier et de trucs comme ça... Elle m'a envoyé sur les roses et je n'ai pas apprécié. C'est là que je lui ai dit des choses pas très sympas sur elle-même et... J'ai honte rien que d'y repenser. Elle est partie furieuse du dortoir et j'ai réalisé à cet instant ce que je venais de faire.

Je venais d'être cruelle avec ma meilleure amie, sans pitié, exactement comme toutes ces filles que je côtoyais à longueur de journée désormais. J'étais une chipie, une garce égocentrique obnubilée par son pseudo début de réputation et qui ne se souciait même plus du bien-être de ses meilleurs amis... J'étais devenue comme Dorothy MacDonald! Tout ce que j'évitais depuis des années venait de se produire. J'étais en train de devenir le genre de filles que j'essayais à tout prix de ne pas être.

Horrifiée, je suis partie à la recherche d'Andy pour lui présenter mes excuses. Pas rancunière, elle les accepta et s'excusa à son tour. Elle refusa cependant qu'on aborde de nouveau le sujet de la Saint-Valentin. Même si j'étais désormais au courant des modifications à apporter à mon attitude, le problème du cadeau restait entier. Personne dans mon entourage ne pouvait m'aider. Enfin, si, il y avait bien Dorothy mais vu le constat que je venais de faire, je préférais garder mes distances avec notre chère préfète. Finalement, j'ai opté pour une boîte de chocolat, ça fait toujours plaisir! Enfin, je l'espérais…

§§

Au matin du 24, une atmosphère de douceur s'empara du château. La journée s'annonçait placée sous le chiffre 2. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, je constatai avec amusement que les allées et venues entre les différents tables étaient nombreuses. Les profs observaient notre petit manège d'un regard bienveillant, de vieux souvenirs remontant probablement à la surface pour certains.

- Bonjour à tous! ai-je dit d'un ton joyeux en prenant place à côté de Percy à la table des Gryffondors (Percy qui fut d'ailleurs le seul à me répondre)

Andy, Dorys, Matthew et Olivier étaient en plein débat.

- C'est comme ça depuis dix minutes, me confia Percy. Je crois que c'est à propos de ça...

Il me montra une coupure de journal évoquant l'initiative de certains joueurs de Quidditch de poser "très peu vêtu" pour un calendrier renversant les bénéfices à la fondation de l'Hôpital Mangouste. Une très bonne initiative selon moi...

- Et quel est le problème? ai-je demandé en me servant une brioche en forme de coeur ce matin.

- Mois de février, soupira Percy.

Je ne voyais pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Une vocifération de Matthew me fit sursauter.

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi Dubois! Si on te proposait de poser, tu accepterais sans hésiter!

- N'importe quoi! répondit Olivier manquant de s'étrangler. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à faire ça. Je suis un sportif moi, pas un strip-teaseur.

- Ce sont des photos _artistiques_, le coupa Andy. Et excuse moi, mais elles ne cassent pas trois pattes à un canard!

Dubois allait répondre quand nos regards se sont croisés. Il me sourit d'un air féroce.

- On va demander à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît! dit-il en me tendant un bloc-notes. Vas-y June! Regarde! Tu ne trouves pas ça scandal...

- Ne l'influence pas! protesta Andy.

Je tenais dans mes mains, non pas un bloc-notes, mais le fameux calendrier qui avait fait tant parler de lui.

- A qui est-il? ai-je demandé surprise.

- A ma soeur, soupira désespéré. Elle a 13 ans...

J'ai senti à sa voix qu'il y cherchait une justification.

- Et elle a bon goût! ai-je reconnu en le feuilletant.

Mes yeux venaient de se poser sur le bel éphèbe du mois d'août. Ravie, j'allais faire une remarque mais les têtes de pit-bulls d'Olivier et de Dorys me stoppèrent dans mon élan.

- Quel est le problème déjà? Février? ai-je dit en me replongeant dans l'étude du calendrier.

Je passais donc à la 2ème page sans m'attarder sur les autre photos, à contre coeur, je l'avoue. Face à Mister Février, je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure pour cacher mon sourire. Je comprenais enfin ce qui chagrinait Olivier. Il s'agissait d'un cliché noir et blanc d'Edgar Morton dit "Le Magnifique", tout à fait correct puisqu'il s'arrêtait à la taille. Morton était torse nu (il aurait été idiot de cacher un corps si sculptural…) et avait posé sur son épaule sa batte et sur ses épaules, le drapeau de son club : les Caerphilly Catapults. Voilà où se situait le cœur du problème!

- Elle est très jolie cette photo, ai-je commenté.

Pauvre Olivier, je l'ai sciemment achevé.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est… _indigne_ de lui ? s'écria-t-il.

J'étais plutôt en train de me dire qu'il aurait été indigne de ne pas faire ce cliché.

- Je trouve bien que les joueurs s'impliquent dans de telles démarches et mettent leur notoriété au profit de causes humanitaires qui…

- June, pitié! grogna Dubois. Cet argument ne prend plus!

- Tout repose sur la quasi-nudité de ces joueurs, ajouta Dorys. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir fait poser autrement ? Après tout leur notoriété, comme tu dis, devrait à elle seule faire vendre le calendrier! Pourquoi ne font-ils pas des dons directement?

Je n'imaginais pas Dorys aussi puritaine. Ce n'était que quelques torses dénudés et musclés… J'ai échangé avec Andy et Matthew un regard désespéré avant de penser soudainement à quelque chose. Vois-tu, c'est l'avantage de connaître quelqu'un sur le bout des doigts: tu peux à chaque instant sortir une anecdote embarrassante pour compromettre la dire personne. Et dans ce cas, précis, j'en avais une parfaite.

- C'et amusant que tu tiennes ce discours Olivier, ai-je dit d'un ton malicieux. Tu étais pourtant le premier à baver devant la pub que Beth Parkins (c'est le nom de l'Attrapeuse de notre sélection nationale) a faite pour les yaourts de la Mère Garson. Tu sais, celle où elle est en petite tenue…

Olivier, confus ou ému à ce souvenir, devint tout rouge.

- Ah! J'adorais cette publicité, soupira Sean avec un sourire coquin alors qu'il venait de nous rejoindre.

Il offrit ainsi une diversion parfaite pour Olivier à son insu. Les deux clans tentèrent aussitôt de le rallier à leurs causes et me laissèrent donc prendre mon petit déjeuner en paix. Sean finit par se laisser convaincre par Olivier (en fait, je pense que c'est plutôt par Dorys). Je me demande s'il va lui offrir quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin. Il serait temps qu'il fasse le premier pas. En parlant de premier pas, je me demande si Percy a prévu quelque chose pour Pénélope… Je me suis tournée vers lui pour lui poser directement la question et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était plus là. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de son départ…

Quelque chose entra subitement dans mon champ de vision, provoquant chez moi un vif mouvement de recul. C'était une fleur, une rose pour être plus précise, un rose aux pétales dorés.

- June Tierney, voulez-vous être ma Valentine? me demanda une voix suave.

Ai-je vraiment besoin de te préciser de qui il s'agissait ? Dean s'était faufilé entre notre table et celle de Serdaigle pour me surprendre. Son air si sérieux me fit éclater de rire et je me saisis de sa rose.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à vous aussi, Mr Dean Flaherty! ai-je répondu en lui tendant sa boîte de chocolat.

Il s'assit avec moi sous le regard étonné de quelques premières années. La mixité inter maisons à table n'est pas quelque chose de véritablement admis.

- Des chocolats, déclara Dean d'un air gourmand. Toi, tu sais parler à mon cœur… La variété que je préfère en plus! Je…

Il fut interrompu par l'armada de hiboux qui pénétra dans la Grande Salle pour la distribution du courrier. Une petite chouette au plumage noir vint me livrer une lettre alors qu'un grand duc apportait à Dean un paquet.

- Ça vient de ma mère, me confia-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Je n'avais plus de chaussettes.

- Moi aussi, ai-je répondu en ouvrant l'enveloppe. C'est ma mère.

_Ma chère Juni, _

_Comment te sens-tu? J'espère que tu n'es plus souffrante. Pense à bien te couvrir, tu es encore convalescente. En ce qui concerne la venue d'Olivier, il n'y a aucun problème. Nous n'avions rien de prévu. Tu peux donc lui dire qu'il est cordialement invité à passer la semaine parmi nous._

- Olivier, ai-je dit en l'appelant, c'est bon pour cet été. Ma mère est d'accord.

Il se fit glisser sur le banc jusqu'à nous faire face, entraînant avec lui les cartes que des dizaines d'hiboux venaient de lui apporter et qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir.

- Cool, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

_Connaissant ton père, il a déjà dû t'en parler… J'ai fait une petite folie il y a 15 jours: je me suis achetée un chien! Il s'appelle Titan._

- Ma mère s'est achetée un chien, ai-je déclaré abasourdie. Elle refuse que j'ai un hibou et elle s'achète un chien… Elle l'a appelée Titan!

- Titan? répéta Dean. Ce doit être un gros chien, non?

Je parcourus rapidement des yeux le reste de la lettre.

- Non, ai-je soupiré désespéré. C'est un bichon… Une saleté de petit bichon.

Je déteste les petits chiens. Ils sont faits pour les personnes âgées. Ma mère va faire petite mémère avec ce chien. Remarque, elle sera parfaitement raccord avec le quartier… Dire qu'à une époque elle était bohême!

- Elle t'envoyé du plâtre? Demanda Olivier avec un sourire en secouant le flacon qui était joint à la lettre.

Ma mère a pris l'habitude de me faire parvenir un pansement pour l'estomac quand elle estime que je suis susceptible d'être stressée, pour ne pas être victime de brûlures d'estomac. Ça a l'aspect et la consistance du plâtre et probablement le goût. Je ne l'ai jamais avalé et comme d'habitude, je me débarrasserai du flacon en sortant de la Grande Salle.

J'ai approché la fleur de Dean de mon visage, elle sentait délicieusement bon… la _pêche_?

- C'est normal, m'expliqua Dean d'un air mystérieux. J'ai un peu modifié la fleur pour qu'elle soit plus à tes goûts. Oui, continua-t-il devant mon air étonné, tu découvriras tout au long de la journée ce qu'elle te réservera…

- Elle ne va pas m'exploser à la figure? ai-je demandé inquiète.

- Qui sait? Je n'allais pas me contenter de faire ça.

Il sortit sa baguette et déclara: _Orchideus_. Un énorme bouquet de fleurs me sauta dans les mains.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Olivier poussa alors un cri qui nous fit sursauter.

- C'est pour ça… dit-il en se tapant le front de la main. Merlin, encore!

Je retins avec peine mon rire triomphant. Il avait oublié. Je le savais. Cela ne faisait que la 5ème fois (en cinq ans).

- C'était quoi déjà la formule que tu viens de dire? demanda Olivier à Dean précipitamment.

- Euh… Orchideus, répondit-il étonné.

- Ah oui! Ok, merci! Déclara Olivier en se levant d'un bond.

Il s'éloigna vers l'autre extrémité de la table des Serdaigles.

- Ce garçon est irrécupérable, ai-je soupiré en le suivant des yeux.

Dean se tourna alors vers moi, l'air préoccupé.

- Vous avez prévu quoi cet été? Me demanda-t-il.

- Olivier va venir à la maison pour qu'on aille voir un match de Quidditch…

Il hocha la tête gravement et je me suis sentie obligée de continuer.

- J'aurais préféré aller chez lui, ai-je avoué. Mon beau-père est assez lourd…

- Vous faites ça souvent? me demanda Dean.

- Tous les ans, pourquoi?

- Oh, pour rien, répondit Dean d'un ton égal.

Je voyais pourtant qu'il mentait.

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux toi, par hasard? ai-je demandé en lui enfonçant mon index dans la poitrine.

Pour toutes réponses, j'eus droit à un ricanement moqueur accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules.

La rose de Dean me réserva, comme il l'avait prédit, de nombreuses surprises. La principale fut de constater qu'elle se multipliait toute seule. En arrivant en Sortilèges, je n'avais plus une rose mais deux: une rouge et une dorée. Dean avait réussi à me faire un bouquet aux couleurs de ma maison. L'autre surprise fut de constater que les fleurs se multipliaient de manière exponentielle. Pour te donner un ordre d'idée: au petit-déjeuner, j'étais en possession d'une rose; à midi, j'en avais trois douzaines.

Moi qui n'en avais jamais reçu auparavant, j'étais gâtée…

§§

Les efforts d'Olivier pour la Saint-Valentin ne furent pas suffisants pour satisfaire Mélanie. Elle était dure avec lui: il y avait tout de même songé avant la mi-journée… Il dut donc trouver quelque chose pour se rattraper. C'est pour cela que dans les jours qui suivirent, on assista à un bien étrange manège.

J'étais arrivée tout pimpante au petit-déjeuner après une bonne douche écossaise. A peine assise à table, Olivier m'a dévisagée et m'a dit d'un air exagérément flatteur.

- Waouh, June, tu es superbe ce matin! Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux? En tout cas, ça te va super bien…

Sa remarque attira ma méfiance.

- Je t'assure, continua Olivier. Ils ont quelque chose de différent ce matin…

- Peut-être parce qu'ils sont propres, ai-je répondu sèchement. Je viens de les laver.

Le sourire d'Olivier se figea. Il continua cependant à ponctuer chacun de mes gestes par une remarque gentille et encourageante.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ce matin, ai-je dit excédée alors qu'il s'extasiait devant mon habiliter à beurrer les toasts.

- Rien pourquoi ? se défendit Olivier. Je te fais un compliment, c'est tout!

Andy, qui jusque là se retenait, éclata de rire.

- Dis lui, conseilla-t-elle à Olivier la voix étranglée.

Il soupira, affaissant sa tête et ses épaules.

- Mélanie m'a reproché de ne pas lui faire assez de compliments, avoua-t-il.

- Et tu as décidé de m'en faire à moi, ai-je répondu en faisant mine de comprendre. C'est vrai que ça va lui faire plaisir!

- Ne te moques pas June, c'est très sérieux! Quand je lui en ai fait, elle n'a pas apprécié. Elle voudrait que je sois spontané.

Connaissant Dubois, j'imaginais aisément les horreurs qu'il avait dû lui dire en les considérants comme des compliments.

- Olivier a donc décidé de s'entraîner à faire des compliments, conclut Andy.

- Et je suis son cobaye, c'est ça?

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement ravie par cette perspective.

- Désolé de t'imposer ça June, s'excusa Dubois. Mais au moins, je suis sûre que toi, tu n'interprèteras pas ça mal…

Je me fis violence à cet instant pour rester impassible à ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer et malgré les ricanements d'Andy.

En bon sportif, Olivier s'efforça d'appliquer sa nouvelle résolution et prit à cœur de s'entraîner quotidiennement. Ce fut un enfer. Bien sûr, il s'améliorait chaque jour un peu plus, à mon grand désespoir… Comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme quand Olivier à n'importe quel moment de la journée se tourne vers moi, plante ses yeux dans les miens et me dit le plus sérieusement du monde: « Tu es superbe ce matin », « J'adore ton sourire » ou toutes ces choses qu'il ne devrait pas me dire et qui ne devraient pas me faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce qui me blesse le plus en réalité est de ne pas savoir s'il le pense vraiment. J'allais mettre cela sur le dos de la malédiction quand Olivier se mit à complimenter n'importe qui. Avait-il senti ma gêne?

Si je récapitule, il en a fait à Andy, à Percy, aux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch (les pauvres, ils étaient tellement surpris qu'ils ne s'en sont toujours pas remis) et même au professeur MacGonagall qui, suite à ça, lui demanda très gentiment de distribuer une souris à chacun pour que nous la fassions disparaître. Agacé par son attitude, j'ai mis Olivier au défi de faire un compliment à Flint. Il a relevé le défi… sans pour autant le réussir! Je crois que ce genre de choses est au-dessus de ses forces.

§§§§

A la fin du mois arriva comme prévu l'examen de DFCM. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous étions face à un Epouvantard mais comme à chaque fois, nous étions tous un peu tendu. On ne s'habitue jamais totalement à voir se matérialiser en deux secondes sa plus grande peur. Nous étions donc tous réunis dans notre salle de cours. Les tables avaient disparus et nous faisions face à une armoire qui remuait violemment.

- Bien, déclara Quirrel. Vous sa-savez tous ce que vous de-devez faire. Passez un par un et af-frontez l'Epouvant-tard.

Je sortis aussitôt ma baguette et priai pour que l'Epouvantard ne prenne pas la forme d'un Moremplis.

Ce genre d'exercice est très instructif. Il nous permet de découvrir nos camarades d'une autre façon: en découvrant leur peur la plus profonde. Andy, par exemple, est terrifiée par un personnage qu'elle a vu un jour à la télévision. Il s'agit d'un grand bonhomme maigre en costume noir, à la peau argentée, chauve et à l'ossature apparente. Il sourit mais de façon malsaine et passe son temps à se frotter les mains. Lorsqu'il se déplace, il lévite à quelques centimètres du sol, dans le silence le plus total. Même moi, je frissonne quand je le vois. Eurk…

La plus grande peur d'Olivier est la mante religieuse. Il m'a avoué un jour que petit, il s'était retrouvé couvert de ses bêtes et que depuis il ressentait pour cette espèce une profonde aversion. Moi, je le crois. Pas Dorys… Selon elle, c'est une peur métaphorique! La mante religieuse symbolise la femme et donc montre qu'Olivier a peur des femmes fortes, de l'engagement et toutes les choses dans ce genre.

Quand ce fut mon tour, la mante religieuse géante qui jouait désormais des castagnettes avec ses pinces se transforma en ma terreur inavouée: un épouvantail. Je sais! C'est idiot! Mais ces choses seules au milieu des champs me terrorisent. J'aimerais bien que Dorys trouve la signification de cette peur: la crainte d'être empaillée? Je les imagine avec se baladant au bout de leurs piquets, sautillant à la poursuite des intrus… Celui qui me faisait face avait une taie d'oreiller en guise de visage. Des cris de dégoût s'élevèrent quand la toile se craqua au niveau de la bouche et que des cafards en tombèrent pour se répandre sur le sol.

- Riddikulus, ai-je dit en essayant de garder mon calme.

L'épouvantail entama aussitôt avec frénésie la « danse des canards », ce qui nous amusa tous beaucoup.

Sean eut moins de chance car lui était terrifié à l'idée de mourir. Essaye donc d'imaginer quelque chose d'amusant quand tu fais face à ton propre cadavre.

Une fois que tout le monde fut passé, Quirrel reprit la main et fit face à l'Epouvantard pour le réexpédier dans son armoire. Il prit aussitôt sa propre apparence. Il semblerait que Quirrel ait peur de lui même... Son double commença à se relever les manches et avec un sourire mauvais à défaire lentement son turban. Le véritable Quirrel devint livide.

- Ri-di-kku-ku-lus, s'écria-t-il plus bégayant que jamais.

La tête du faux Quirrel se transforma alors en navet et après avoir sauté de son cou, elle se mit à rebondir aux quatre coins de la salle.

- Quelqu'un qui a peur de lui même, soupira Dorys en sortant du cours. Oui, c'est sûr maintenant: ce pauvre Quirrel doit être schizophrène!

§§§§

Février s'achève et je le regretterais presque. Nous venons de faire un pas supplémentaires vers l'échéance finale du mois de juin. J'ai l'impression que les jours vont devenir de plus en plus longs et stressants... Cela fait deux mois que nous avons repris et je suis déjà épuisé. Dire qu'il va falloir attendre Pâques pour avoir un peu de répit...

Au fond, je sis contente que février ne compte que 28 jours. Plus aurait pu nous être fatal.

Bilan de février:  
Nombre de disputes entre Olivier et Andy: 1 (vu les circonstances, c'est unique)  
Nombre de fois où Andy a lancé à Olivier le Sortilège de Mutisme: 23  
Nombre de fois où Olivier a contré le dit sortilège par le Charme du Bouclier: 21  
Nombre de disputes entre Andy et moi parce que j'ai appris à Olivier le Charme du Bouclier: 1 (en même temps, il m'a supplié)  
Nombre de disputes entre Dorys et Sean: 1 (le 15 février... Bizarre!)  
Emotion hivernale violente ressentie à propos de Dean: 1 (je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi)  
Nombre de cartes reçues à la Saint-Valentin par Olivier: 26 (petite récolte cette année)  
Nombre de roses reçues pour cette même fête: 256 (ENORME!)  
Heure à laquelle Dean a enfin trouvé un moyen de stopper la multiplication des fleurs: 15h  
Nombre de roses que j'aurais dû recevoir en théorie: 131 072 (no comment...)  
Kilos pris depuis la rentrée: 3 (à cause du stress... et un peu aussi de la façon dont je mange)  
Carton pris en Botanique: 1 (la honte!)  
Jauge de stress: 8/10 (suis pas tranquille en ce moment)  
Pensées tendres ressenties envers Dean: 5/10  
Pensées tendres ressenties envers Dubois: 5/10 (égalité parfaite)

Et toujours les nouvelles du Championnat:  
1er: Appelby Arrows  
2ème: Montrose Magpies  
3ème: Caerphilly Catapults (ben voyons...)  
…  
7ème: Flaquemare (Allez! Courage!)

* * *

_publicités pendant environs un quart d'heure vantant les mérites d'une crème de soin pour peaux jeunes, d'une huile d'olive, d'un crédit auto et j'en passe..._

_de retour sur le plateau télé plongé dans le noir, subitement éclairé par un jeu de faisceau et de projecteur digne d'un concert de Jean-Michel Jarre, tout comme le générique_

**JPF: **Vous êtes de retour sur le plateau de "Qui veut gagner des millions... de reviews". Je suis aujourd'hui en compagnie de Lectrice _gros plan sur le visage concentré de la jeune fille puis retour rapide sur Jean-Pierre_, une charmante candidate, qui a brillamment lu les chapitres précédent et répondu aux questions qui l'ont amené à la dernière d'entre elle: celle qui vaut une review. Je rappelle que vous jouez pour l'association "Owlie Wood, auteur désespérément en retard et en mal d'amour", dont la présidente Owlie est avec vous ce soir...

_Le réalisateur de l'émission part à la recherche d'un plan d'Owlie dans le public. Celle-ci se retrouve aussitôt dans un faisceau de lumière aveuglante, tel un rai de lumière divine. Tel le papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, les gens derrière se placent dans le cadre et en profitent pour faire coucou à la caméra_

**JPF**: Bonsoir Owlie...

**OW**: Bonsoir Jean-Pierre

_retour de l'image sur JPF_

**JPF**: Est ce que d'habitude, Lectrice répond à toutes les questions?

_Après un plan rapide du visage impassible de lectrice, on retourne dans le public vers une Owlie souriante autour de qui on aperçoit des gens saignants du nez et portant des traces de lutte_

**OW**: Toujours, j'ai toute confiance en elle!

_Nouveau retour sur JPF_

**JPF**: Bien nous pouvons donc commencer à jouer à "Qui veut gagner des millions... de reviews"!

_De nouveau Jean Michel Jarre prend les commandes des lumières et plonge le plateau dans l'obscurité_

**JPF**: Voici donc la question à une review:

Le titre du chapitre 8 du June Tierney's Diary, qui sera vraisemblablement publié dans trois semaines, s'intitulera:

A) Mars: Et ça repart

B) Mars: Reste avec moi ce soir...

C) Mars: Mais quel connard!

D) Mars: Une journée en enfar (pour la rime)

_Le visage de Lectrice se congestionne aussitôt_

**JPF**: Question difficile, je vous rappelle que vous avez tout votre temps pour y réfléchir...

_Une heure et demie de réflexion sont alors coupées au montage. Pour aider les téléspectateurs, la voix off du Maillon Faible vient délivrer des explications_

**V-OFF**: Les auteurs se sont beaucoup amusés sur cette question. L'une des propositions est une blague pas drôle qui n'a fait rire qu'aux à la réunion de préparation mais qu'ils ont absolument tenue à garder. Les deux autres fausses réponses sont là pour mettre le doute dans l'esprit de notre candidate

_retour sur le plateau où tout le public ainsi que l'animateur vedette se sont endormis. La candidate garde les yeux rivés sur son écran et Owlie dans le public croise les doigts très fort. Retentie alors une corne de brume marquant la fin de l'émission_.

**JPF (se réveillant en sursaut)**: Comme c'est dommage, l'émission touche à sa fin. Je remercie notre candidate pour sa participation... "active". Je vous rappelle que si vous aussi vous souhaitez participer à notre émission, il vous suffit de prendre votre souris et de cliquer sur le bouton GO. Je vous souhaite que bonne soirée et vous dit à demain!

_Jean- Michel Jarre se saisit de son clavier et nous interprète le générique. Lectrice semble avoir trouvé la réponse mais on ne peut l'entendre car les micros ont été coupés. Dans le public, c'est une véritable guérilla qui s'installe. Owlie, auteur frustrée, lâche en punition deux Cognards sur le plateau et reprend son combat avec ses voisins de derrière, là où elle l'avait laissé_


	8. Mars: Une journée en enfer

**EDIT du 04/03/07:  
**Pour être conforme au réglement du site, je supprime les réponses aux reviews. A tous les curieux, désolée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**On fait très court parce que le chapitre arrive et que je suis en retard. Que voulez-vous? Il y a eu le Prince au sang-mêlé, mon boulot au mois de juillet et pour ceux qui suivent sur mon LJ une chambre à tapisser... Bref, je suis de retour avec le mois de mars. Résumé spécial pour le mois de mars... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu une petite envie de folie... Bon, j'arrête là...  
Hé, jamais cette rubrique n'avait aussi bien porté son nom!

**Disclaimer:  
**Comme toujours, rien à moi, tout à elle... Non, en fait, ce serait plutôt 50-50... Non, là, rêve! Disons 75-25... Allez, 90-10 et on arrête là... Bon ok! Je revendique juste June, ses amis et sa famille... (petite question: est ce que quelqu'un lit ceci?)

**Annonce:  
**Les amies, nous sommes très proches des 100 reviews. Si jamais ce cap fatidique venait à être franchi et que le monde n'implosait pas suite à ça, je me dois de vous dire qu'il y aura des surprises... Hé hé hé!  
La première sera une fic bonus retraçant l'histoire de P. et P. (mais attention, mon P. et ma P. Ce sera une sorte de journal (que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas...) de leurs pensées respectives. C'est un petit délire qui reviendra parfois sur certains épisodes du JTD... Elle s'appellera "_Dur, dur d'être préfet_" et le premier chapitre s'intitulera... _"Acte 1: Etre ou ne pas être préfet".  
_La deuxième surprise est une "fausse-bonne idée" que j'ai eue... Imaginez un instant que Rogue ait produit un chaudron entier de Véritaserum dont il n'a aucune utilité. Imaginez à présent que pour ne pas gaspiller, il ligote dans son cachot tous les personnages du JTD (l'auteur aussi) et leur en fasse ingurgiter de force (qui a dit qu'il n'était pas comme ça le Maître des Potions?). Encore un petit effort et imaginez qu'il vous les laisse à votre merci... Toutes les questions que vous mourrez d'envie de leur poser... Vous pourrez les leur poser! Bien entendu, leur réponse se feront en fonction de ce qu'ils savent, ressentent, etc... Gardez aussi à l'esprit qu'une question aura une réponse différente selon la personne à qui vous la posez...  
Ex: Qui gagnera le Championnat de Quidditch?  
June répondra: Flaquemare  
Olivier: Les Catapluts  
Sean: Vraisemblablement les Montrose Magpies  
Andy: Le Quidditch craint!  
Vous voyez la nuance? Oui, tant mieux... Bref, il ne tient qu'à vous de faire vivre cette "fausse-bonne idée". Réfléchissez à ces questions et posez les moi, soit dans la review, soit par mail, soit sur mon LJ (je vais faire un poste spécial pour ça après le commentaire du chapitre)... Merci d'avance!

**Petit lexique à l'attention des lecteurs :  
**Cette fois-ci, je ne remets pas le Who's Wood (la flemme, je l'avoue) et vous invite donc à vous reporter aux chapitres précédents. En revanche, une attention toute particulière est portée à l'Irlande ce mois ci, d'où ces quelques éléments explicatifs (Amoureux de l'Irlande, je sais que vous êtes là, pardon d'avance)  
Clifden : ville du Connemara… Mais si vous connaissez, Michel Sardou  
Killarney : Ville du Kerry, dans le sud ouest de l'Irlande, près de la péninsule de Dingle (magnifique )  
Eire go Brách: Irlande forever en gaélique  
Lá Fhéile Pádraig Shona Dhaoibh: Bonne Saint Patrick  
On offre du trèfle à la saint-Patrick ( à quatre feuilles si possible) et on porte au moins un élément vert dans ses vêtements sous peine de subir les farces et autres pincements de ses camarades (je ne suis pas sûre de ce dernier point mais chez nous, c'est comme ça que ça marche)  
Amhrán na bhFiann : Hymne irlandais

**Spécial dédicace :  
**A tous les amoureux de l'Irlande et de Dean Flaherty…

Bon, j'ai tout dit? Alors on passe à la citation... Grand retour des Rembrandts avec "_I'll be there for you_"... Petit message perso: ne laissez pas tomber vos amis quand le grand amour pointe son nez...

* * *

**Mars : Une journée en enfer**

12 semaines, c'est le temps qu'il nous reste avant les BUSE. 12 semaines à peine pour réviser cinq années de cours et de notes pour 9 matières… Cela me paraissait être un délai respectable mais Andy réussît à me démontrer le contraire avec une déconcertante facilité. J'étais sur le point de céder à la panique quand elle nous apporta à tous une solution.

- J'ai réussi à élaborer un planning précis pour les révisions. Il commence dès ce soir, nous expliqua-t-elle en nous distribuant à chacun un morceau de parchemin. Comme vous le voyez, il y a une alternance entre devoirs et révisions. Si vous le respectez scrupuleusement, vous n'aurez aucun problème pour réussir à tout revoir. J'admets qu'ils ont l'air un peu contraignants…

- Un peu ? s'écria Sean atterré. Je n'aurai même plus le temps d'aller aux toilettes avec ton truc.

- Si, regarde, répondit Andy en s'approchant. Tu as un créneau pour ça dans la case Hygiène et Sanitaire.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver le travail d'Andy à la fois admirable et inutile. Admirable, c'était certain! Elle avait réussi à nous fournir à chacun un emploi du temps basé sur nos disponibilités. Celui d'Olivier avait été arrangé en fonction de ses séances d'entraînements de Quidditch, celui de Percy en fonction de son travail de préfet et à en juger par la légende qui accompagnait le mien, les tranches horaires remplies de petits cœurs étaient celles que je pouvais passer avec mon petit ami. Andy avait vraiment dû passer beaucoup de temps là-dessus. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'absurde dans tout ça… Jamais une personne normalement constituée n'arriverait à tenir ce rythme pendant 12 semaines. Se lever tous les matins une heure plus tôt pour réviser la théorie, travailler jusqu'à 22 heures nos devoirs, ensuite se mettre à réviser de nouveau jusqu'à 1h, tous les jours de la semaine et se faire le week-end des journées entières… Tout simplement inhumain! Pourtant nous sentions qu'elle avait raison.  
C'est pour ça que nous avons essayé de suivre son plan… Honnêtement, aucun de nous n'a passé la semaine! Mon planning a fini en boule au fond de mon sac, Sean a mangé le sien. Celui de Dorys a malencontreusement été balayé par un courant d'air qui l'a conduit (oh, comme c'est étrange) directement dans la cheminée. Olivier fut le seul à garder le sien. Il l'avait pourtant modifié à sa sauce : le mot révision avait fait place au mot Quidditch et pour cause…

10 semaines, c'est le temps qui nous séparait de la finale, de notre finale, du match qui verrait peut-être (et même certainement) Gryffondor triompher pour la première fois depuis le départ de Charlie Weasley. Nous avions enfin l'occasion de rabattre définitivement le caquet des Serpentards.  
Si Andy était entrée en phase 2 de son plan de révisions, Olivier en avait fait de même pour le Quidditch. 10 semaines paraissait trop court (je t'assure, c'est court!). La première chose qu'il fit fut de commencer par réactiver la Cellule. Je te connais, Journal, je te vois déjà me demander de quoi il s'agit. La Cellule est en fait une sorte de société secrète, une milice au sein même de la maison Gryffondor. Elle se compose principalement d'élèves de 7ème et de 6ème années. Je ne peux pas prendre ici le risque de te dévoiler leur identité (si Olivier le savait, il me tuerait!) pour ne pas compromettre leurs actions. Ils sont recrutés pour leur habilité et leur rapidité à lancer des sorts et ont la dure mission de protéger et d'assurer la sécurité des joueurs de l'équipe jusqu'au match. Les semaines qui précèdent les rencontres de mai et juin sont critiques. Les différents maisons se déchirent (enfin, surtout les Serpentards et nous, je l'avoue). Quand Olivier a été pris dans l'équipe, il a été atteint par un sortilège de Conjonctivite si puissant qu'il en perdit la vue durant deux jours. La mission de la Cellule est vraiment capitale. J'en fais partie de façon non-officielle depuis un an et si tout va bien, mon statut changera l'année prochaine. Les profs, ou tout du moins MacGonagall, ont conscience de l'existence de ces groupuscules mais ne disent rien. Après tout, c'est de bonne guerre et puis chaque maison a développé un système qui lui est propre. Du moment qu'il ne s'agit que d'une structure de défense et pas d'attaque… Il arrive même à notre directrice de maison de nous conseiller la lecture de certains ouvrages contenant selon elle « des contre-sorts tout à fait intéressants pour quiconque souhaiterait être prêt à faire face à toutes formes d'agression ».

Olivier réussît donc à réunir les dix membres de la Cellule ainsi que les suppléants de cinquième année (Matthew MacKinnon, Borys Lewosky et moi) un soir dans un coin de la Salle Commune.

- Messieurs, commença Olivier d'une voix solennelle, mesdemoiselles, l'heure est grave. Vous faites partie des derniers membres de la maison à avoir connu l'âge d'Or de Gryffondor, l'époque où nous pouvions fièrement arpenter les couloirs, l'époque où notre jeu et notre valeur étaient reconnus par tous et toutes, l'époque où Charlie Weasley était encore parmi nous…

Olivier effectua une pause pour s'assurer que ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté chez chacun. Nous nous replongions tous avec délice vers ces années de victoire et de fierté. Les sourires fleurirent alors sur les lèvres de chacun.

- Nous devons faire connaître ce bonheur, cette joie aux plus jeunes, qu'eux aussi puissent avoir de ce jour un souvenir qui, à chaque moment de leur existence, puisse leur rendre le sourire, comme il vient de le faire pour vous. Jamais nous n'avons été aussi proches du but ultime, reprit-il. La coupe est à nous, elle est à portée de mains. Rien ne nous empêchera de la ramener ici, chez nous, à Gryffondor. Rien, si ce n'est un _accident_…

Les 13 personnes assises autour de la table échangèrent alors un regard et ont opiné du chef.

- C'est pour cette raison que je propose au vote la réactivation de la Cellule, continua Olivier. Selon les règles instituées par nos pairs en 1742, elle ne pourra être effectuée qu'après un vote à l'unanimité. Qui est pour?

Les dix mains s'élevèrent alors (les suppléants ne participent pas au vote). Le cérémonial est un peu lourd, je l'admets, mais la Cellule est une véritable institution. Elle doit vraisemblablement datée des premières années où la Coupe a été introduite à Poudlard, quand les élèves ont ressenti le besoin de se protéger. L'organisation, si on en croit la légende qui se transmet en son sein, est longtemps restée sans nom, pour être finalement baptisé Cellule en hommage au travail de réformateur accompli par Darwin en 1742, dont les règles subsistent encore aujourd'hui. Avoue que c'est passionnant! C'est ce genre de choses que nous devrions étudier en Histoire de la Magie et pas toutes ces révoltes gobelins sans intérêt puisqu'elles ont eu lieu pendant plus d'un siècle tous les ans à la même date (plus facile pour les gobelins pour se donner rendez-vous sur le lieu de l'émeute).

- Parfait, déclara Olivier tout heureux. La Cellule est donc à nouveau active.

C. (je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas les nommer), le chef de la Cellule en 7ème année, prit alors la parole.

- Le schéma de l'an dernier n'est plus bon désormais. Comment veux-tu que nous nous déployions ?

- Je souhaiterai que toute votre attention soit dirigée vers Potter, expliqua Olivier. Il sera le principal agent de notre victoire mais reste également le maillon faible de notre dispositif. Il n'est qu'en première année…

Dire que moi, je me tue à le lui dire à chaque fois que je vois le petit Potter rentrer d'un entraînement totalement éreinté et que Dubois m'affirme le contraire. Là, bien sûr, c'est comme si son petit Potter était en porcelaine. Les autres membres avaient presque l'air ému par le fait de le voir autant préoccupé par le bien-être de son poulain (_presque_, ils connaissent bien Dubois eux aussi)… Olivier m'agace quand il fait ça. Au moment où j'ai levé les yeux vers lui, il m'a envoyé un petit sourire moqueur qui voulait dire « je sais exactement à quoi tu penses ». J'ai levé les yeux au ciel puis lui ai rendu son sourire avant qu'il ne reprenne son air de Capitaine (le même que Percy quand il joue les préfets en fait)

- Autant dire qu'il sera la seule véritable cible, déclara E., une sixième année spécialisée dans les sortilèges de Stupéfixion.

- Voilà ce que je propose, dit Olivier en baissant la voix. 3 d'entre vous seront détachées à la sécurité de Katie, Angelina et Alicia. Je n'ai pas de Poursuiveurs remplaçants valables face à l'équipe de Serdaigle. Si tout doit de jouer à la différence de buts, les Serpentards essaieront de les mettre hors jeu. Il faudra donc être vigilants.

Le secrétaire de la Cellule ensorcela alors sa plume qui se mit à prendre des notes.

- Maintenant se pose le problème de Fred et George, soupira Dubois.

A ces noms, certains membres laissèrent échapper un ricanement neveux. Surveiller Fred et George est aussi fatigant que de tenter de dresser des lutins de Cornouailles. Il faut non seulement les protéger des attaques possibles de nos adversaires mais aussi éviter les foudres de Rusard et des profs. La retenue est souvent au bout du chemin de celui qui suit Fred et George sans justement être ni Fred ni George. Les deux personnes détachées l'an dernier à leur protection l'ont appris à leurs dépends.

- D'après leurs derniers coups d'éclats, intervint Matthew, ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air d'avoir besoin de qui que ce soit pour se protéger. Fou est celui qui osera s'en prendre à un des Jumeaux!

La remarque de Matthew m'amusa. Il était dans le vrai et de nombreuses personnes autour de la table approuvèrent avec moi. La seule véritable solution au problème « Fred et George » est de les intégrer dès que possible à la Cellule mais pour ça, il faudrait attendre au minimum leur 5ème années, et au mieux le milieu de leur 4ème.

- Je pense malgré tout que nous devrions laisser quelqu'un auprès des Jumeaux, protesta C. Cela me paraît plus prudent. Un seul d'entre nous suffira et comme je pense qu'il n'y a pas de volontaire (effectivement aucune main ne se leva), nous tirerons tout à l'heure au sort l'heureux gagnant.

Et là, à cet instant, j'étais vraiment heureuse de n'être qu'une suppléante. Avec la chance que je me paie depuis janvier, ce serait tombé sur moi.

- Quant à moi, conclut Olivier, je ne demande pas de protection spéciale. J'arriverai à m'en sortir seul.

J'ai lutté pour réussir à stopper le ricanement moqueur qui menaçait de m'échapper. La Cellule fut cependant d'avis de lui laisser un accompagnement et nous chargea, nous les suppléants de 5ème de veiller à sa sécurité. Quoi de plus naturel en somme… Puisque tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sur le plan à adopter pour les semaines à venir, il ne restait plus qu'à réaliser la tâche la plus ardue et celle qui nous prit le reste de la soirée : décider qui s'occuperaient de nos deux Batteurs adorés.

Le week-end suivant avait lieu la rencontre opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard. Nous nous y sommes tous rendus pour apporter notre soutien aux Aiglons. C'est toujours difficile d'encourager une équipe autre que la sienne mais là, il le fallait. Selon Andy, il existerait dans notre cerveau un circuit appelé le « circuit de l'Ami » qui nous forcerait à prendre parti à un moment ou à un autre, lors d'un match où l'on pourrait ne pas se sentir concerner par exemple. Dans ce cas précis, je n'ai même pas eu à activer mon circuit de l'Ami! Toutes mes pensées positives s'envolaient directement vers Davies et ses équipiers.  
Sean me proposa d'aller d'assister à la rencontre du côté des Serpents puisque selon lui, j'avais épuisé mon capital chance lors du dernier match de Gryffondor… Oui, Sean continue à se prendre pour un comique et cette blague pas drôle lui valut un coup de banderole sur la tête. Olivier aussi y eut droit d'ailleurs pour avoir ri à la blague de Sean.  
Bibine arbitra la rencontre, reprenant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Les Serpentards eux aussi ne perdirent pas de temps et reprirent les leurs: deux joueurs de Serdaigle finirent à l'infirmerie, les 7 Serpentards volants eurent droit à un avertissement (même l'Attrapeur, pour te dire…) et Bibine dut séparer les deux capitaines, Flint et Davies, à la fin du match par un sortilège d'Entrave pour éviter qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.  
Penny, trois rangs devant nous, était indignée et l'espèce de grand rouquin qui avait piqué sur sa poitrine un insigne étincelant au soleil l'accompagnait dans ses protestations. Mais bientôt toutes protestations devinrent inutiles. Le résultat du match était sans appel: Serpentard l'emportait par 190 à 10.

- Davies n'aurait jamais dû laisser jouer Keane comme Attrapeur, râlai-je alors que nous remontions vers le château. Il est beaucoup trop lent! Vous avez vu comme Higgs l'a devancé!

- Il paraît que Chang ne se sentait pas de jouer aujourd'hui, répondit Sean. L'équipe a dû la juger trop jeune pour faire face à Serpentard.

- Du vent, intervint Olivier. Davies ne sait pas gérer son équipe mais le match d'aujourd'hui lui aura servi de leçon. Crois moi, il alignera Chang la prochaine fois. Malheureusement pour lui, face à Potter, elle ne fera pas le poids!

La victoire de Serpentard, si elle ne nous réjouissait pas au plus haut point, jouait cependant en notre faveur. Nous étions désormais la seule équipe à avoir emporté ses deux matchs. En gagnant le prochain avec une certaine avance, nous nous assurerions la victoire. Avant la dernière journée de la Coupe, le classement était le suivant : Gryffondor avait 320 points, Serpentard 250, Serdaigle 200 et Poufsouffle 50. Le hic était que nous allions jouer le tout dernier match de l'année et qu'il nous faudrait attendre le résultat de Poufsouffle/Serpentard pour connaître les conditions exactes nécessaires à notre victoire. Olivier pouvait cependant commencer à préparer efficacement son équipe pour la rencontre qui nous opposerait à Serdaigle. Suite au match Serdaigle/Serpentard, il eût enfin en main toutes les cartes statistiques et toutes les données concernant l'équipe de Davies et se mit à les étudier de très près.

Les autres élèves ne réalisent pas mais être Capitaine, être un bon Capitaine, est un véritable sacerdoce. Il faut avoir les épaules assez larges pour assumer de lourdes responsabilités, être capable d'être attentif aux problèmes de ses équipiers, être capable de gérer les humeurs de chacun des membres (saluons sur ce point le courage et la patience des membres de l'équipe qui en font de même avec les humeurs de Dubois). Ce n'est pas un titre honorifique. Cette fonction implique que l'on y sacrifie du temps, beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Bien sûr les gens trouvent que Dubois est un peu « excessif » dans ses propos et sa dévotion à son sport. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ne voient pas ce qui se passe réellement. Etre capitaine, ce n'est pas seulement faire passer des essais, fixer des horaires d'entraînement, dire à tel ou tel joueur ce qu'il doit faire ou encore prononcer des discours pompeux et interminables… On peut avoir un don pour le Quidditch sans pour autant remporter la victoire. Le talent seul de Potter ne nous ramènera pas la Coupe.  
C'est pour ça que je soutiens Dubois autant que possible, qu'il s'agisse des cours ou de Quidditch (même si, personnellement, je préfère quand il s'agit de Quidditch). Si j'arrive à le soulager un peu de cette façon, ce temps n'aura été perdu ni pour lui, ni pour moi…

Le stress chez les 5ème années semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme, sans même que nous nous en soyons rendus compte. La fatigue, le surmenage, liés à l'attitude toujours plus exigeante des enseignants arrivèrent à réduire à zéro les défenses de nombreux d'entre nous. La première à craquer fut Kudon qui, pendant un cours de Potions mémorable, nous fit une véritable crise de nerfs, éclatant en sanglots et s'enfuyant comme une véritable furie dans les couloirs de l'école. Il paraît que ses amis ont mis près de deux heures pour la retrouver et réussir à la convaincre de se rendre à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh lui administra un Philtre de Paix. Cet incident nous marqua tous et devint le témoin visible du mal qui nous rongeait. A chaque instant et chaque contrariété, nous guettions qui serait le prochain. Bientôt, les élèves tombèrent comme des mouches et il devint absolument normal d'en voir un fondre en larmes à n'importe quel moment de la journée.  
L'infirmerie devint une annexe des 5ème années et Mme Pomfresh produisait du Philtre de Paix en quantité industrielle. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait produit un effet de dépendance chez certains et pour subvenir à leurs besoins, ils entreprirent de le fabriquer eux même. Grave erreur… Quand nous l'avons étudié en classe, Rogue nous avait prévenu que, mal dosée, la potion pouvait devenir un puissant neuroleptique. Un Serpentard plongea suite à ça dans un profond sommeil qui dura 5 jours entiers. Loin de compatir, Olivier regretta simplement que Flint n'ait pas ingurgité de cette préparation…

Bizarrement, Flint semblait tenir la route. Peut-être était-ce parce que, n'ayant jamais été une lumière, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de stresser pour ses examens ou même tout simplement de travailler. Je pense qu'en fait, c'est son poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch qui l'a progressivement immunisé à la pression.  
Le même constat est valable chez Olivier d'ailleurs. Depuis 4 ans, il est soumis à un stress colossal et pour y résister, il a dû se forger un mental de gagnant et apprendre à gérer ses émotions. Lui qui est une vraie pile électrique dès qu'il s'agit de Quidditch paraît être désormais l'un des plus sereins des Gryffondors. Selon MacGonagall, il serait même un peu trop serein…

Chacun développe une stratégie face à ses propres angoisses. Il paraît que Sean est devenu somnambule depuis peu, qu'il parle de loup-garou et de sang de dragon et qu'il essaie de lancer des sortilèges pendant son sommeil. L'autre nuit, Olivier et Percy ont été obligés de l'attacher à son lit pour pouvoir dormir en toute sécurité.  
Dorys, elle, ne dit rien, ne laisse rien paraître comme à chaque fois. Ses mains la trahissent cependant. Elles, qui sont d'habitude si soignées (une vieille manie héritée de l'époque des 2D), sont désormais à l'abandon. Ses ongles sont devenus si courts qu'elle se les ronge jusqu'au sang et elle passe son temps à s'arracher les petite peaux autour des ongles provoquant de petites hémorragies.  
Patch avait définitivement rangé sa bonne humeur ainsi que son tempérament cool au placard et s'était transformé en Rusard II. Il ôtait les points plus vite que son ombre. Dumbledore avait certainement dû penser que ça n'arriverait avec quelqu'un comme lui quand il l'a nommé préfet. Pour une fois, il s'était trompé… Patch était devenu un véritable tyran. Je me fais du souci pour lui parce que la révolte commence à gronder et il aurait tout intérêt à vite freiner ses ardeurs. Autrement, certains pourraient choisir de passer leurs nerfs sur son agaçante petite personne. Et je le confesse : je pourrais bien être de celles-là!  
L'attitude de Percy en revanche surprit tout le monde. Je pensais tout naturellement qu'il suivrait la voie de Patch mais ce ne fut pas le cas (heureusement d'ailleurs). Bien sûr, il arrivait à faire régner un silence de plomb dans la Salle Commune en menaçant les élèves et en expulsant les Jumeaux à l'extérieur. Mis à part ça, Percy semblait bien s'en sortir. Curieusement, il avait même l'air absent parfois, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Qui sait… Peut-être à cause d'un espoir de promotion?  
Celle pour qui je m'inquiétais le plus était Andy. Elle avait décidé de respecter en chaque point son planning de révisions et s'y tenait. Elle ne dormait presque plus, mangeait (ou plutôt engloutissait son repas) en moins de cinq minutes et passait ses soirées, ses récréations et ses week-end le nez plongé dans les bouquins. J'ai même fini par lui donner le plâtre que ma mère persistait à m'envoyer. Elle l'a très mal pris sur le coup mais est tout de même partie avec le flacon.

Et moi dans tout ça? Et bien, je survis tant bien que mal… Je ne stresse pas encore à vrai dire mais je me connais. Je serais pétrifiée deux semaines avant. Pour l'instant, le plus dur est de supporter les humeurs de chacun. Les coups de gueule se font de plus en plus fréquents. Nous sommes obligés de faire attention à chaque mot prononcé pour ne pas déclancher de troisième guerre mondiale. Veiller à chaque mot, à chaque geste, jouer les Casques Bleus en fait, est pesant et épuisant. Par chance, quand je veux échapper à tout ça (vu que je ne peux pas me cloîtrer dans les vestiaires du stade comme certains quand je veux avoir la paix.), je peux trouver refuge auprès de Dean. Comme il l'a vécu l'an dernier, il est d'assez bon conseil.  
Installée sous un arbre, dans ses bras, au bord du lac, je retrouve un peu de ma sérénité. Il me fredonne souvent des chansons à voix basse, au creux de mon oreille. Ça a le don, d'en plus de me faire frissonner, de m'apaiser… Ce n'est pas grand-chose pourtant! Mais là, dans ses bras, assise entre ses jambes, contre lui, avec sa voix qui me caresse doucement les tympans et pour spectacle les tentacules du calamar improvisant un sorte de ballet nautique, tout devient subitement beaucoup plus simple.  
Quand il a eu finit, je lui fis part de ma réflexion sur les bienfaits de sa voix. Il a éclaté de rire puis m'a dit:

- _Tant son timbre est tendre et discret;  
__Mais que sa voix s'apaise ou gronde,  
__Elle est toujours riche et profonde  
__C'est là son charme secret._

_Elle endort les plus cruels maux  
__Et contient toutes les extases;  
__Pour dire les plus longues phrases,  
__Elle n'a pas besoin de mots._

Je l'ai longuement observé, surprise. Ce devait être la première personne dans cette école que j'entendais réciter de la poésie, de la vraie poésie, pas ces horreurs que Peeves s'efforce à pondre.

- C'est beau, ai-je dit avec un sourire. Qu'est ce que c'est?

- De la poésie française, a répondu Dean flatté. Beaudelaire, les Fleurs du Mal.

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes yeux de s'écarquiller. Sa connaissance en poésie étrangère m'a prise au dépourvue. Bien sûr, il aurait tout aussi bien pu me mener en bateau, je n'aurais pas vu la différence. Mais j'aime à croire que Dean n'est pas comme ça. Difficile de croire que ce jeune homme qui est incapable de me citer au moins trois joueurs anglais de Quidditch peut à chaque instant ponctuer ses propos d'extraits de littérature internationale.

- Je ne te savais pas amateur de poésie, ai-je dit d'un ton délibérement moqueur.

- Etrangement, c'est quelque chose que j'ai décidé de ne pas crier sur les toits, soupira Dean tristement. Pas très viril, n'est ce pas?

Je le comprenais. Il craignait simplement que ce que les autres pourraient dire s'ils l'apprenaient (le genre de choses que dirait Olivier s'il venait à le savoir…). Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça. Au contraire, ça explique d'où lui vient sa facilité à manier les mots et la musique. Mais pour certains esprits étroits, la virilité de Dean serait dangereusement remise en cause… Remarque, mon premier petit ami Bruce était un grand amateur de poésie (Byron, Keats, Shakespeare) et aujourd'hui, force est de constater qu'il a viré de bord! Je me demande pourquoi cet art a une telle réputation? Après tout, la poésie n'a peut-être rien à voir là dedans. Si ça se trouve, le problème vient de moi… Il ne manquerait plus que ça: que je sois un facteur d'agrandissement de la communauté homosexuelle britannique… J'ai violemment secoué la tête pour chasser cette idée de mon esprit puis ai levé les yeux vers son visage. Il n'avait pas de souci à se faire pour sa virilité. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bête de testostérone mais un garçon n'a pas besoin de jouer au mâle pour en être un… C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas non plus la carrure d'un body-builder mais c'était tout aussi bien. Je me sentais en sécurité comme ça aussi.  
Alors que j'entreprenais d'essayer d'évaluer du regard la musculature de son torse, il a pris conscience de ce que je faisais et s'est mis à rire.

- Rassure-toi June, j'aurai milles et une occasions de te montrer l'étendu de ma virilité…

J'ai suffoqué pendant quelques instants. Mon visage s'est enflammé. Il parlait bien de tu-sais-quoi ? Sa plaisanterie finit par me faire rire. Le fait que j'y ai cru un instant le rendit incroyablement fier de lui. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et caressa distraitement du bout de doigts mon épaule gauche. La tête en appui sur sa cage thoracique, je pouvais sentir les trésautements de son abdomen, causés par un fou rire silencieux.

- En tout cas, ai-je repris pour changer de sujets, ta voix a des vertus curatives. Elle a le mérite d'agir sur moi.

- Il paraît que chanter est un bon moyen de se déstresser, m'expliqua Dean retrouvant enfin son sérieux. Les scientifiques l'ont prouvé: 5 minutes de chant chaque soir peut nous permettre d'évacuer toute la tension accumulée dans la journée.

- Je le dirai à Andy, me suis-je écriée toute joyeuse. Ça va lui faire plaisir! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle avait une voix magnifique, comme celles des grandes chanteuses de jazz ?

- Au moins dix milles fois June! souffla Dean. Tu passes ton temps à me vanter les mérites de ta meilleure amie…

Dean exagère! Et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute si lui et Andy ont autant de choses en commun!  
De retour dans la Salle Commune, je me suis précipitée vers ma meilleure amie pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Tu ne me croiras pas mais elle m'a magistralement envoyé paître. Je lui ai pourtant expliqué que Dean affirmait que cela avait une valeur scientifique. Cela aurait dû la toucher, elle et son esprit rationnel! Même pas! Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elle a osé me dire ensuite. J'entends encore sa voix suraiguë résonner dans ma tête. « _Tout le monde sait que tu as un petit ami, June! Alors, c'est bon! Pas la peine de le caser dans toutes_ _les discussions! C'est vraiment puéril comme attitude…_ » Et là, je ne te fais que la version courte…  
Heureusement qu'il s'agit de ma meilleure amie. D'autres n'y auraient pas survécu… Vexée par tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je l'ai ignoré tout le reste de la soirée, que j'ai d'ailleurs passée à chanter tranquillement dans mon coin. Figure toi que ça marche! Je me suis sentie beaucoup plus détendue en faisant mes devoirs (pourtant je faisais ceux de Potions). Au bout de 20 minutes, Fred et George sont venus s'asseoir face à moi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe les gars? leur ai-je demandé intriguée par leur air embarrassé. C'est Olivier? Ne me dites pas qu'il a _encore_ recommencé…

- Oui, mais ça, ce n'est rien, répondit Fred. June ne le prends pas mal mais il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes de chanter.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que Percy pique une autre crise?

Percy s'était installé à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune et arborait toujours son air de roquet. La veine qui battait sur sa tempe, dernier vestige de la colère qu'il avait piqué une heure plus tôt, commençait à peine à s'estomper. Il ne m'impressionnait pas pour autant…

- Penses-tu! s'écria Fred. Rien n'est plus doux à nos yeux que de voir ce cher Perce péter un plomb! C'est juste que…

- Ne le prends pas mal, intervint George voyant que son frère hésitait à continuer. Ce n'est pas que tu chantes particulièrement mal mais disons que ça énerve au bout d'un moment…

Un petit « Oh » m'a échappé. Mes joues se sont mises à brûler alors que les Jumeaux me souhaitaient une bonne fin de soirée avant de s'éclipser.  
La honte! En chantant, j'avais réussi à déranger les personnes les plus bruyantes, les rois du raffut et des bazars en tout genre, ceux qui font plus de remue-ménage que tous les chiens de l'enfer… Moi, avec ma petite voix et mes chansonnettes, j'avais réussi à les agacer au point qu'ils viennent me demander d'arrêter… Où va le monde? Je te le demande…  
Je suis allée me coucher juste après. Il va me falloir du temps pour digérer tout ça!

J'ai tout de même eu droit à des excuses en bonne et due forme dès le lendemain de la part d'Andy. Elle admit qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu dure avec moi mais que, quelque part, je l'avais aussi cherché. Voyant que je n'obtiendrais pas plus d'elle, je l'ai arrêtée avant qu'elle ne parvienne à tout me faire retomber dessus. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais retrouvé la Andy que je connaissais: souriante et compréhensive. Mais l'apparition ne fut que fugace puisque dix secondes après, Andy fonçait toutes griffes dehors sur un pauvre malheureux qui sortait de la Bibliothèque avec le livre qu'elle comptait justement emprunter et qu'elle aurait évidemment eu si je ne l'avais pas retardé avec mes histoires à la noix. Un monstre a dû prendre possession du corps de ma meilleure amie…

Un conciliabule se tint après le déjeuner pour trouver une solution au problème de la « Folle aux révisions ». Il était, bien sûr, exclu de l'empoisonner ou de lui faire ingurgiter un Philtre de Paix à son insu (malgré nos supplications, Pomfresh s'y refusa). Dorys nous sauva une fois de plus la mise en proposant qu'on lui jette un sortilège d'Allégresse. Je fus chargée de la mise en pratique du plan. Profitant d'un instant où Andy travaillait à la Bibliothèque, nous nous sommes tous infiltrés puis cachés derrière les étagères auxquelles elle tournait le dos. En écartant trois livres, j'ai pu passer ma baguette dans l'espace libre et viser. Le rayon jaune l'atteignit juste entre les deux omoplates.

- En plein dans le mille! me souffla Olivier. Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te tourner le dos…

Et comme à chaque fois, nos plans, qui semblaient parfaits en théorie, ne se réalisèrent pas du tout comme nous les avions prévus. Andy, au lieu d'être heureuse, sereine et détendue, était désormais joyeuse et surexcitée. Rien n'avait changé sauf que maintenant elle faisait les choses… avec entrain! Je ne sais pas pourquoi le sortilège n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. Andy devait porter un artefact magique ou avoir ingurgité quelque chose de spécial qui aurait fait des interférences. Dans les deux cas, je me suis bien gardée de dire que j'avais confié mon plâtre à Andy.

Nous l'avons vu avec horreur plier bagages et partir dans le château à la recherche de compagnons de révisions. Nous venions par ce sortilège de créer un monstre et il ne nous restait plus qu'une chose à faire: la fuir aussi vite que possible. Il était devenu vital pour notre sécurité aussi bien mentale que physique d'éviter la nouvelle Andy jusqu'à ce que le sort cesse de faire effet. S'en est suivi toute une série de chassés-croisés au sein de l'enceinte du château tout au long de l'après midi et de la soirée. Bien que Poudlard soit très grand et malgré le fait que nous soyons tous les quatre éparpillés et toujours en mouvement, la rencontre semblait inévitable. Et puisque je suis maudite, elle me semblait particulièrement prédestinée… La chance fit cependant que mon chemin croisa celui de Sir Nicholas avant celui d'Andy.

- Bonsoir Sir Nicholas, ai-je dit alors que l'apparition du spectre par une fenêtre me fit sursauter.

- Ah, Miss Tierney, répondit le spectre en se tournant vers moi. Belle soirée, n'est ce pas ? Quelle tristesse de devoir la passer à chercher Peeves…

- On rencontre le plus souvent Peeves quand on cherche à l'éviter, lui ai-je dit pour plaisanter.

- Ce n'est pas faux, admit Nick. Mais puisqu'on parle de recherche, je viens de voir Miss Benton à la vôtre. Elle avait l'air, ma foi, plutôt joyeuse! Elle venait justement par ici, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

J'ai chaleureusement remercié Nick et me suis précipitée vers la cachette la plus proche : les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Jamais Andy ne viendrait me chercher ici pour la bonne et simple raison que nous n'y allons jamais. Impossible de réussir à faire quoi que ce soit quand tu as Mimi qui geint dans la cabine d'à côté et que tu sais qu'à tout moment, elle peut passer la tête à travers la porte ou apparaître comme ça au dessus de toi… aucun fantôme n'est censé pouvoir entrer dans les toilettes ou dans les salles de bains. C'est tout à fait normal d'ailleurs! Celui qui enfreindrait ces règles serait aussitôt expulsé du château. Mais Mimi _habite_ dans ces WC. C'est donc à nous de les éviter.

Je fermais la porte avec précautions quand les pas d'Andy retentirent au bout du couloir. J'étais désormais à l'abri. Quand je me suis détournée de la porte, j'ai enfin remarqué que je n'étais pas seule.

- Percy, me suis-je écriée. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Percy se redressa de toute sa hauteur et me retourna la question. Je me suis mise à lancer des regards affolés tout autour de moi. Est-ce que je m'étais _encore_ trompée de WC ? Non, pas cette fois-ci… Mimi était bel et bien en train de flotter quelque part au plafond. Mais si j'étais dans les toilettes des filles, qu'est ce que Percy pouvait bien faire là? Je vis alors apparaître furtivement une mèche de cheveux bouclés que je connaissais bien derrière le dos de Percy.

- Penny ? me suis-je écriée. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Pénélope sortit de sa cachette, rougeoyante, et se mit à côté de Percy.

- C'est le nouveau point de ralliement des préfets ? ai-je demandé moqueuse. Ah, je sais, vous aussi, vous vous cachez d'Andy!

Aucun d'eux ne me répondit et ils évitèrent soigneusement de me regarder.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là à la fin ? ai-je dit agacée par leur silence.

C'est alors que j'ai compris.

- Tous les deux, vous…

De nouveau, pas un bruit, ce qui confirma mon impression.

- Je le savais ! ai-je crié folle de joie les faisant bondir de surprise. Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble! C'était écrit… Je suis contente pour vous!

Je les ai serrés dans les bras pour les féliciter. Les pauvres, ils étaient tout gênés.

- Promets nous de garder le secret, June, me supplia Penny. Nous aimerions que cela reste entre nous.

- Oui, je veux bien, mais pourquoi ? ai-je fait étonnée par sa requête.

- On est ensemble depuis deux semaines seulement et tout se passe très bien entre nous, m'expliqua Percy en prenant la main de Penny. On a l'impression que c'est parce que personne n'est au courant…

- Surtout tes deux frères, tu peux le dire, ajouta Penny avec un sourire.

Ils étaient adorables…

- Ok, ai-je soupiré, je serai muette comme une tombe. Oh, je sais! Et si je devenais votre gardien du secret ? ai-je proposé enthousiaste.

Je n'ai jamais vu lancé un sort de Fidélité mais ce doit être fascinant. C'est l'un des sorts les plus complexes qu'il soit. Je ne désespère pas de l'essayer un jour…

- Ou alors on te lance un sortilège d'Amnésie, se moqua Penny. C'est peut-être plus sûr pour nous…

- Vous n'oserez pas faire ça, ai-je répondu en les observant, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Percy me répondit :

- Ta parole nous suffira June!

- Et je suppose que je vais devoir faire ça pour la beauté du geste… ai-je grogné. Sans aucune contre-partie…

- Voilà ce qu'on gagne à être une personne de confiance, signala Penny. Qu'est ce que tu voudrais en échange ?

- Etre témoin à votre mariage et que vous appeliez votre premier enfant June! ai-je répondu avec un grand sourire.

Penny éclata de rire.

- Ok, déclara précipitamment Percy.

- Percy ! s'indigna Penny.

- Ben, quoi ? chuchota-t-il à sa bien-aimée. Elle aurait pu nous demander de l'argent…

Je me suis retenu de rire devant l'air effarée de Pénélope et me suis contentée de lui envoyer un regard qui signifiait : « Tu l'as choisi, assume ! ».

Je commençais à penser que je ne survivrais vraiment pas à cette année. Entre Andy qui devenait de plus en plus timbrée et qui nous imposait désormais à tour de rôle des séances de travaux pratiques après le petit-déjeuner, les réunions hebdomadaires de la Cellule, Percy et Penny qui, à chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient, me reparlaient de ma promesse, les élèves qui s'amusaient à quantifier leurs révisions et ceux qui passaient leur temps à planifier leur avenir professionnel, ajoute à cela les tensions que j'essaie d'apaiser (et je dis bien _essaie_), mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve.

Les autres sont tellement obsédés par leurs révisons qu'ils en ont même oublié la 19ème journée du championnat: le match retour Catapults/Flaquemare. Nous n'étions que deux à nous en préoccuper, tu imagines! 180 à 180… Egalité parfaite… Dégoûtée! Après réflexion, je me dis que l'égalité est peut-être ce qui pouvait nous arriver de mieux. Ni Olivier ni moi n'aurions résisté à cette journée autrement.

Quand il est arrivé au petit jour dans la Grande Salle, il m'a lancé un regard froid et est venu me serrer solennellement la main.

- C'est mieux comme ça, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant. Non?

- Bien entendu, ai-je répondu avec un sourire forcé.

Il me le rendit aussitôt et accentua par ce geste ma méfiance. « _Je te connais Olivier Dubois_, me suis-je aussitôt mise à penser, _tu ne vas pas en rester là_ ».

- N'empêche que, continua-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë en s'intéressant de près à la viscosité de ses oeufs au plat, 18 buts encaissés, ça fait beaucoup. Pas étonnant que vous soyez 8ème du championnat.

- Pour ma part, je trouve étrange que vous réussissiez à occuper la quatrième place alors que votre Attrapeur ne sait visiblement pas voler, ai-je répondu en faisant semblant de trouver la une de la Gazette particulièrement captivante. Avec l'argent que vous gagnerez à la fin de la saison, vous pourriez peut-être lui payer de leçons de…_vol_.

Olivier serra les mâchoires.

- Ai-je précisé que vous êtes 8ème sur 13 ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement aimable.

- Arrête! ai-je dit vexé en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

Il hésita un instant puis répondit avec un sourire sincère, cette fois ci.

-Ok, j'arrête…

Je finis par me détendre et réussit à lui passer la salière avec un sourire un peu plus naturel. Le courrier arriva juste après.

- Normalement, je devrais recevoir une lettre de Galilée, déclara Olivier en levant les yeux vers les volatiles.

Galilée est la petite cousine de Dubois, âgée de 7 ans à peine et qui le considère comme son héros. Depuis qu'elle a appris à écrire, elle le bombarde de lettres et de dessins en tous genres. C'est à ma connaissance la seule personne de sexe féminin à laquelle Olivier témoigne de l'affection et de l'attention, sa mère mise à part bien sûr. A sa décharge, comment résister à la petite bouille de Galilée, à ses yeux émeraudes et ses bouclettes blondes?

Je levais à mon tour les yeux vers le plafond et découvris qu'il régnait une certaine confusion dans les airs. Un vieil hibou gris s'était mis à voler dangereusement et obligeait les autres oiseaux à l'éviter avec de grands hululements furieux. Ce hibou me disait quelque chose.

- Ah, Llewellyn est là, déclara Olivier ravi en voyant sa chouette arriver en planant.

Le vieil hibou gris fit encore un cercle dans les airs puis fondit vers la table des Gryffondors.

- Errol, ai-je murmuré. C'est Errol…

- Quoi ? fit Olivier horrifié.

- C'est Errol, ai-je répété plus fort. Le hibou des Weasley!

Aussitôt les Gryffondors autour de la table qui connaissaient cet oiseau ont dégagé du milieu tout ce qui aurait pu être susceptible de gêner son atterrissage. Errol est un vieux hibou et n'est plus totalement maître…de lui-même en fait! Llewellyn se posa en douceur devant Olivier et poussa un hululement joyeux pour attirer l'attention de son maître. Mais Olivier gardait, comme nous tous, les yeux rivés sur Errol-la-fusée qui allait vraisemblablement s'écraser dans une assiette de pancakes. Sinon, il aurait vu que Llewellyn se trouvait sur la trajectoire d'Errol… Hélas, nous ne nous en sommes aperçus que lorsqu'ils se sont percutés. Les deux hiboux roulèrent un instant sur la table, faisant voler couverts, livres, notes qui s'y trouvaient encore puis s'arrêtèrent à cause d'un pichet de lait devant les Jumeaux. Errol se redressa et alla en sautillant tendre la patte à George.

- Désolé, cria-t-il à l'attention d'Olivier alors que les élèves reprenaient possession de leur table maintenant que le danger était passé.

Llewellyn, furieuse, fit claquer plusieurs fois son bec et s'envola sans même donner son courrier à Olivier.

- Désolé, désolé, marmonna-t-il. On voit bien que ce n'est pas sa chouette qui est caractérielle !

Je profitais du fait qu'Olivier parte à la recherche de son courrier pour aller dire bonjour à Dean. L'accueil était encore un peu froid à la table des Poufsouffles. Heureusement pour moi, Patch était là. Cela me faisait toujours un visage familier.

- Assieds-toi avec nous, me dit Dean avec un sourire malicieux en me tirant par la main.

- Non, c'est bon, je t'assure, ai-je répondu en croisant le regard noir que me lançait Amy. Je ne peux pas rester.

- Ne te fais pas désirer, Tierney! me lança Patch la bouche pleine de céréales.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, continua Dean en m'attrapant par la taille et en me forçant à détourner les yeux du champ de corn-flakes mâchouillés que Patch avait répandu sur la table. Au fait, ça tient toujours pour ce week-end?

Dean avait eu envie que l'on puisse passer tout une journée ensemble, en amoureux en fait, sans être dérangé par ses amis ou les miens (un concept qui en dépasse certains) ou encore par des devoirs ou des révisions. Il avait l'air d'y tenir beaucoup alors j'ai accepté. Et je reconnais qu'aujourd'hui, j'en avais moi aussi très envie.

- Oui, l'ai-je rassuré en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Je me suis débrouillée pour me libérer. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te dis la vérité! Bon, je dois y aller, on se voit au déjeuner.

Je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser. Je n'aurais pas dû puisqu'il a été encore plus difficile de me libérer par la suite. J'avais beau tirer autant que possible, Dean était d'humeur joueuse ce matin là et avait de bien meilleurs appuis que moi. Je ne dois ma libération qu'à Amy, qui agacée par notre petit manège, menaça Dean de sa baguette pour qu'il me relâche. Dans le doute, je l'ai tout de même remercié avant de prendre la direction du Hall. Au bas de l'escalier, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux sabliers géants: le nôtre était le plus rempli. Tout ça s'annonçait très bien!

Olivier est alors apparu en haut des marches, tenant sa chouette à bout de bras.

- Je l'ai trouvée à la Volière, m'expliqua-t-il en me rejoignant, anticipant ma question. J'ai eu du mal à la faire descendre de son perchoir…

Olivier tenait Llewellyn de façon à ce qu'elle garde ses ailes plaquées contre son corps. L'une de ses pattes attira mon attention. Elle était toute recourbée et quand je l'ai effleurée, Llewellyn a poussé un petit cri et a essayé de me pincer.

- La pauvre, ai-je soufflé. Elle a dû se blesser dans l'accident avec Errol.

- Je suis passé voir Brûlopot, répondit Dubois, mais il était déjà dehors. Il paraît qu'il y a quelques petits problèmes avec les salamandres.

- Il faut aller voir Hagrid alors, il n'y a plus que lui pour s'en occuper.

Olivier hocha la tête et murmura quelques paroles rassurantes à sa chouette. Nous sommes donc sortis dans le parc. A peine avais-je frappé à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid que les aboiements de Crockdur se firent entendre.

- Pousse-toi Crockdur! Allez, pousse-toi! dit Hagrid de l'autre côté de la porte.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, son molosse bondit sur nous en un jappement. Sous son poids, j'ai dû faire un pas en arrière. Le chien flaira ensuite la chouette et reporta son attention sur Olivier qui fut obligé de hisser Llewellyn au-dessus de sa tête.

- Couché Crockdur! gronda notre imposant garde-chasse.

Son chien lui obéît aussitôt mais garda les yeux rivés sur ce qu'Olivier tenait dans ses mains.

- Bonjour vous deux, déclara Hagrid avec un sourire. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Hagrid s'écarta pour nous laisser passer et enferma le chien dehors.

J'aime bien la cabane d'Hagrid. En fait, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on la qualifiait de cabane. Il n'y a qu'une seule grande pièce, c'est vrai, mais Hagrid a su la rendre confortable accueillante et chaleureuse… Peut-être un peu trop chaleureuse d'ailleurs…

J'ai soudainement eu une bouffée de chaleur. Le feu de la cheminée me sembla subitement un peu fort pour un mois de mars. Olivier expliqua la situation à Hagrid qui examina aussitôt la chouette.

- Ça n'a pas l'air cassé, finit-il par dire. Je vais garder ta chouette malgré tout et lui fixer une atèle. Tu es d'accord Olivier?

Olivier, qui se faisait beaucoup plus de soucis pour sa chouette qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, acquieça avec vigueur.

- Vous n'avez pas trop chaud Hagrid? ai-je demandé, sentant la sueur perler sur mon front.

- Chaud, répéta-t-il surpris. Pas du tout! Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Tiens, pendant que je vous ai sous la main, que pensez vous de la performance d'Harry lors du dernier match? Il est bon, hein?

J'ai laissé à Olivier le soin de s'émerveiller à nouveau sur le talent de sa dernière recrue. Je me suis passée une main sur mon front moite. Mes hormones me jouaient-elles des tours? En observant les fronts luisants de Hagrid et Olivier, j'eus la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vue de mon esprit. Il faisait vraiment très chaud ici.

- Et toi chouette June? Elle s'est remise? demanda Hagrid en se levant pour remettre du bois au feu.

- Oui, ai-je répondu avec un grand sourire. Plume va beaucoup mieux grâce à vous Hagrid.

Ses joues se sont alors empourprées sans que je puisse savoir si le compliment ou sa trop grande proximité du feu en était la cause.

- June a raison, se plaignit Olivier en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud ici. Vous ne voulez pas ouvrir?

- Non, je vous assure, ça ira, dit Hagrid en se levant et en nous ramenant vers la porte. C'était très gentil à vous de venir me voir mais je crois que vos cours vont commencer et je m'en voudrais de vous mettre en retard…

En deux temps trois mouvement, nous étions sur le pas de la porte.

- Je suis sérieuse Hagrid, ai-je protesté. Vous allez attraper mal avec la différence de température. C'est un vrai brasier chez vous!

- On se croirait dans l'antre d'un dra…

La porte d'Hagird se referma devant nous.

-…gon, continua Olivier surpris. Ben quoi? Elle n'était pas drôle, ma blague?

- Si si! ai-je menti, moqueuse.

Le comportement de Hagrid ne me laissa qu'un instant songeuse. Après tout, peut-être était-il simplement un grand frileux.

- On devrait aller chercher nos affaires avant le début du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les salamandres ont certainement mis Brûlopot de charmante humeur ce matin.

Nous nous sommes donc dépêchés de monter à la Tour, croisant en chemin les premiers élèves qui se rendaient près des enclos. Olivier prononça le mot de passe et le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit sur Andy, la frange en vrac, les lunettes sur le bout du nez (elle ressemble à MacGonagall comme ça), l'air féroce et la babine retroussée. J'ai eu malgré moi un mouvement de recul.

- Alerte, alerte! marmonna Olivier entre ses dents à mon attention en essayant de ne pas tourner le dos à la furie.

- ÇA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE T'ATTENDS! cria Andy folle de rage.

Comme je me trouvais juste derrière Olivier, ni lui ni moi ne savions auquel d'entre nous elle s'adressait.

- De quoi elle parle? me demanda Dubois discrètement.

- Ce matin! rugit Andy en nous faisant sursauter. Tu devais venir réviser avec moi les sortilèges de troisième année!

- Meeeeeeeeeeeerde!

C'était à moi que la furie en voulait… J'avais complètement oublié que la promesse que je lui avais faite de l'aider à réviser. Pour ma défense, j'étais totalement focalisée sur le match et son résultat. Evidemment, cela ne suffirait pas à convaincre Andy. Elle est persuadée que nous cherchons tous à l'éviter en ce moment. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort.

- Merlin, ai-je soufflé en me frappant le front de la main. Andy, je suis désolée. Ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête.

- Tu m'étonnes, cracha-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. J'imagine que tu as une excellente excuse pour préférer te promener avec Olivier…

- Quoi ? me suis-je écriée surprise. En fait, tu te rappelles qu'hier soir a eu lieu le match entre Flaquemare et les Catapults? Et ben, ce matin…

Ma voix mourut devant son air enragé. Une excuse basée sur le Quidditch pour convaincre Andy, mauvais plan... J'ai tenté une autre approche.

- La chouette d'Olivier a eu un problème, ai-je repris, alors il a fallu l'emmener se faire se soigner. Je suis vraiment désolée Andy… Mais tu vois, ce n'était pas prémédité…

Elle nous est passée devant la tête haute.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu as encore fait passer Olivier avant tout le reste, a-t-elle lâché d'un ton acide.

Sonnée, j'ai titubé légèrement puis ai refreiné la poussée meurtrière qui montait en moi.

- Quoi? a fait Olivier sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- Tu as très bien entendu, cria Andy depuis la première marche. Tu aurais demandé à June de venir réviser ce matin, elle serait venue avec une heure d'avance.

- Andy! Arrête maintenant! Je te l'ai dit: je suis désolée…

- Trop tard.

Et elle est partie comme ça. J'aurais dû lui courir après. Je voulais justement le faire, la rattraper, tout lui expliquer et me faire pardonner. J'aurais dû la calmer. Mais pour l'instant, je devais d'abord aller chercher mes affaires et éviter de me faire coller.

Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un bon début de journée…

- Elle va se calmer, me rassura Olivier en me tapotant l'épaule. Sacrée Andy! Elle a de ces idées…

J'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas le regarder de face.

- June, rassure-toi! dit-il devant ma gêne. Je ne te demanderai jamais de venir réviser de bon matin!

Parfois, je me demande vraiment si Olivier est vraiment idiot ou s'il le fait exprès…

Même après avoir dévalé quatre à quatre les escaliers, Dubois et moi sommes arrivés à la limite du retard. Par bonheur, Brûlopot ne nous vit pas traverser le parc en courant et nous mêler à la foule des élèves en lisière de forêt. Au moment de nous mettre par équipe de trois, je me suis tournée avec espoir vers Andy. Celle-ci prit Dorothy par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin. Je me suis sentie seule subitement, au milieu de tous. Mon isolement ne dura pas puisque Percy et Penny, qui pour une raison obscure avaient pris le risque de faire équipe ensemble me mirent le grappin dessus. Ils passèrent les deux heures de cours à bavarder, à se chamailler, à flirter discrètement et à me faire de nouveau promettre de ne jamais rien révéler. Depuis quelques mois, j'ai tendance à l'oublier mais les gens heureux, il n'y a rien de plus énervant!

A la fin du cours, la classe s'est séparée puisque nous devions allés dans nos cours d'options. J'en avais plus que marre… Je venais de passer la dernière heure à me prendre la tête pour trouver une solution. Andy m'évitait… Qu'à cela ne tienne! Je comptais employer la technique mise au point par le fan-club d'Olivier: la traque. Benton avait pris tellement d'avance sur moi que je ne l'ai rattrapé qu'au troisième étage. Comme à chaque fois pendant les changements de cours, les couloirs et les escaliers étaient bondés. Il a fallu que je bataille et que je joue des coudes pour m'infiltrer.

- Andy, attends moi! ai-je crié alors qu'elle s'engageait dans les escaliers menant à la Tour de Divinations.

Elle s'est arrêtée trois marches au-dessus de moi.

- Quoi encore? fit-elle exaspérée.

Au moins, j'avais réussi à attirer son attention. S'arrêter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dans les escaliers, ne fut pas une idée brillante. Je me suis faite bousculée et ai atterri contre la rampe.

- Hé! Attention! ai-je dit alors qu'un Serpentard venait de me donner un coup de coude.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, s'écria Andy en se tenant la tête d'une main. J'ai cours là!

Elle m'a tournée le dos et a recommencé à grimper les marches. Avec un grognement, je me suis mise à la suivre. Brusquement, elle s'est arrêtée. L'espoir qu'elle ait changé d'avis me traversa l'esprit. Cependant, elle ne se tourna pas vers moi et commença à chanceler. La seconde d'après, elle tombait à la renverse. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, j'ai tendu les bras pour essayer de la rattraper. L'élan m'a emporté et mon tour, je suis tombée. Par chance, nous n'étions qu'à une dizaine de marches du palier.

Mon sac a amorti ma chute. Le fait de tomber sur les fesses me coupa momentanément le souffle. En revanche, j'avais eu le bête réflexe de poser ma main en arrière pour essayer de me freiner d'une quelconque façon ; mon poignet droit se tordit dans un sinistre craquement. Andy que je tenais toujours avec mon bras gauche ne semblait pas s'être faite mal. Les élèves s'écartèrent un peu et ceux qui s'arrêtèrent pour regarder ne nous aidèrent pas pour autant. Je me suis mise sur les genoux et ai essayé de caler mon poignet contre moi.

- Andy? Tu vas bien? ai-je demandé en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle fit non de la tête et je l'ai cru sans aucune hésitation. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était effrayant! Ses mains ressemblaient à des serres d'oiseau. Ses doigts étaient crispés et ne semblaient pas vouloir se déplier malgré tous ses efforts.

- Je… Je vais mourir, murmura Andy d'une voix faible. Je le sens.

- QUOI ? me suis-je écriée.

J'ai alors vu le blanc de ses yeux. Andy s'est écroulée sur le côté, évanouie.

- Hé Andy! Déconne pas, ai-je dit affolée en lui donnant de petites tapes. Ne meurs pas…

Bon, je sais que j'ai dû avoir l'air idiote en lui disant ça mais sur le coup, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Notre préfète-en-chef, de Serpentard, a réussi à fendre la foule.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? demanda-t-elle en poussant les derniers élèves.

Elle s'arrêta en nous voyant.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a? me dit-elle en voyant Andy. Elle est morte?

- Je… je sais pas, ai-je bégayé.

Elle est venue s'accroupir à côté de moi auprès d'Andy.

- Elle respire, soupira-t-elle soulagée en approchant son oreille du visage d'Andy. Elle est simplement évanouie.

Elle se releva puis fit signe aux autres élèves de s'éloigner.

- Allez, circulez, il n'y a rien à voir et vos cours ont déjà commencé.

Les élèves partirent en râlant et la préfète se tourna vers moi.

- Elle est tombée dans les escaliers ? _Seule_ ? demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

- J'ai essayé de la rattraper, ai-je dit d'une voix blanche sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Elle a tapé quelque chose? La tête? Tu es sûre? Bon, très bien… Et toi, tu t'es faite mal?

- Juste au poignet mais ce n'est rien, ai-je répondu en essayant sans succès de bouger les doigts de ma main droite.

- Il a l'air cassé, fit remarquer la préfète. Il faut emmener ton amie à l'infirmerie. Tu vas attendre ici pendant que je vais chercher quelqu'un.

On n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Andy avait besoin d'aller _maintenant_ à l'infirmerie. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça plus longtemps. Elle semblait se recroqueviller de plus en plus. Elle n'était peut-être pas en train de mourir mais elle n'était vraiment pas bien. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'aller plus vite…

- On pourrait utiliser la magie, ai-je suggéré.

- Tu sais faire apparaître un brancard? me demande-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Non, ça, je ne savais pas le faire. D'ailleurs je crois sincèrement que ce sont des sortilèges que l'on devrait apprendre. Par contre, je savais déplacer les objets. Après tout, le corps humain n'est qu'un gros objet… Je n'avais jamais essayé mais comme dit mon père: quand il faut essayer, les Tierney passent les premiers!

J'ai pris ma baguette de la main gauche. J'ai réalisé qu'il serait judicieux qu'à l'avenir, je sache jeter des sorts des deux mains. Le geste était loin d'être naturel.

- _Mobili Corpus_, ai-je murmuré.

Le corps d'Andy fut pris d'une secousse et se souleva lentement. Elle flottait à présent à la verticale à 20cm du sol, la tête ballotante.

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'avait pas de traumatisme crânien ou de problèmes aux cervicales, soupira la préfète qui désapprouvait mon geste.

Puisque mes jambes me faisaient souffrir le martyr, j'étais en mesure d'affirmer que j'avais réussi à amortir totalement la chute d'Andy.

- Tu te charges de l'emmener? me demanda la préfète. Je suis un peu pressée là. Ok? Parfait, je passerai prendre de vos nouvelles plus tard…

Elle nous a abandonné là sans plus de cérémonie. Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une Serpentard. Elle nous était venue en aide sans hésiter. Ce n'est pas Walken qui se serait arrêté pour nous. En y réfléchissant, je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas une attitude très responsable de laisser deux blessées seules de cette façon. Enfin, je vais le prendre comme une marque de confiance.

En me relevant, j'ai ressenti une vive douleur dans le bas du dos. Au moins, mes kilos superflus auront servi à quelque chose: je me suis littéralement assise dessus. Avec mille précautions, j'ai poussé le corps d'Andy dans les escaliers. Direction l'infirmerie et en quatrième vitesse… Ma journée n'aurait pas été totalement infernale si je ne l'avais pas rencontré en chemin.

- Il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, dit une voix grave sortie de nulle part.

Affolée, j'ai lancé des regards inquiets tout autour de moi, cherchant des yeux la personne qui venait de me parler pour lui expliquer la situation. Il est alors apparu devant moi dans une petite détonation dont il a le secret.

- Tierney, dit Peeves de sa voix sifflante. Alors comme ça on sèche les cours, on fait de la magie dans les couloirs et…

Ses petits yeux noirs se sont alors posés sur le corps d'Andy et un sourire goguenard a fendu son visage.

- … et on tue des élèves! acheva-t-il d'un air ravi. Ça y est! Tu as enfin tué quelqu'un? Calamity June a atteint sa cible? Qui dois-je prévenir en premier? La vieille écossaise? Non… Dumbledore? Non, trop gentil! Oh, je sais: pourquoi pas les Détraqueurs de la prison d'Azkaban ? Ils adorent les gens dans ton genre…

- Tu as de la chance que ma baguette soit prise Peeves, ai-je dit lentement alors que nous atteignions le rez-de-chaussée. Tu as _vraiment_ de la chance…

L'esprit frappeur se mit à flotter devant moi, assis en tailleur dans les airs.

- Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais. J'avais justement l'intention d'en profiter.

Par chance, Pomfresh, intriguée par le bruit, sortit de l'infirmerie au moment où Peeves s'apprêtait à nous lancer les pièces de l'armure du Sieur Siméon des Carpates.

- Je suis désolée Miss Benton mais cette fois-ci, vous allez prendre votre Philtre de Paix et je compte vous garde ici.

L'infirmière avait été claire. Andy, allongée dans un des lits, protesta mais plus pour le principe.

- Mme Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas me permettre de rater de cours, surtout pas en ce moment!

- Moi en revanche, ce serait volontiers, ai-je dit pleine d'espoir.

Andy me regarda de travers, signe malgré tout qu'elle allait mieux. Cela faisait 10 minutes que l'infirmière l'avait couché et elle semblait à nouveau en pleine santé. Pomfresh veilla à ce qu'elle boive son Philtre jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Andy s'endormit presque aussitôt.

- Drôlement efficace, ai-je dit admirative alors qu'un léger ronflement nous parvenait à présent. Vous l'avez peut-être un peu chargé, non?

- Certainement pas! se défendit Mme Pomfresh. Votre camarade était tout simplement épuisée. La potion n'a fait que l'aider un peu. Maintenant, montrez moi ce poignet.

Je me suis hissée sur le lit voisin à celui d'Andy.

- Comment avez-vous dit que s'appelait le « truc » d'Andy déjà? ai-je dit d'un ton détaché.

L'infirmière me scruta des yeux un court instant et cela me mit mal à l'aise. Ma pauvre tentative d'extorquer des informations malgré le secret médical venait d'échouer lamentablement.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, signala-t-elle alors qu'elle auscultait mon poignet droit. Miss Benton a été victime d'une crise de spasmophilie doublée d'une crise de tétanie.

J'ai lentement hoché la tête, comme pour assimiler l'information.

- Mais euh… Qu'est ce que c'est? ai-je finit par demander, arrachant à l'infirmière un de ses rares sourires.

- Une simple crise d'angoisse: palpitations, suffocations, vertiges parfois même évanouissements. S'ajoute à cela fourmillements et crispations des mains pour la tétanie.

J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Andy qui paraissait si sereine à présent. Elle avait dû souffrir…

- Cassé, déclara Pomfresh, je vais vous le ressouder. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Elle a posé sa baguette sur mon poignet qui avait pris une belle coloration violette et a murmuré quelque chose. J'ai senti une vive brûlure au niveau du contact ente la baguette et ma peau puis mes os ont de nouveau craqué horriblement.

- Il faudra y faire attention, me conseilla-t-elle. Je vais vous mettre une atèle. Gardez-la pendant 4 jours, le temps que les os finissent de se fortifier. Et je veux des laitages à tous les repas.

- Mme Pomfresh, Andy a cru qu'elle allait mourir. Elle aurait pu? ai-je demandé d'une petite voix en espérant l'attendrir pour qu'elle ne se lance pas dans une tirade sur les bienfaits d'une alimentation équilibrée.

- Non… Contrairement à ce que l'on dit, on ne meurs pas de peur, ni d'angoisse, soupira-t-elle en emportant le plateau et la potion d'Andy. Votre corps ne se laisse pas dépérir aussi facilement. L'impression de mort imminente n'est qu'un symptôme de la crise d'angoisse.

Toutes les révélations de l'infirmière me laissèrent sonnée un court instant. Elle se saisit ensuite d'une atèle grâce à un sortilège d'Attraction.

- Qu'est ce que j… on peut faire pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise? ai-je soupiré alors qu'elle me fixait deux barres métalliques autour du poignet.

- C'est à votre camarade de régler son problème, répondit Pomfresh d'une voix douce. C'est elle qui se les provoque. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de parler avec elle pour voir ce qui ne va pas.

Alors comme ça, Andy s'infligeait ça toute seule, inconsciemment… L'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose m'assailli, à mon grand déplaisir. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça?

- Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit « cette fois-ci »… Ce n'est pas sa première crise, n'est ce pas?

Je me doutais bien qu'à un moment l'infirmière arrêterait de me fournir des renseignements. Elle hésita un instant puis me répondit:

- Elle est déjà venue à plusieurs reprises. Cela dure depuis 15 jours.

Je me suis efforcée d'encaisser le coup sans rien dire. 15jours… Je n'étais pas loin de toucher le fond. 15 jours que ma meilleure amie souffrait en silence et que je ne voyais rien. Je me dégoûtais. Moi qui m'étais jurée de ne jamais faire passer mes amis au second plan, voilà 15 jours, deux semaines, que j'étais aveugle à la douleur d'Andy. Je n'avais vraiment pas de quoi être fière de moi. Dire que pendant tout ce temps, notre seule préoccupation était de l'éviter.

- Vous pouvez rester encore un peu, me dit Pomfresh compatissante.

Après l'avoir remercié, je me suis allongée sur le lit. Merlin, il fallait que ça change…

Mon état ne justifia pas que je manque toute la journée de cours. C'est donc les pieds traînants que je suis arrivée en cours de Potions, en retard bien sûr, puisque je traînais les pieds. Rogue passa ses nerfs sur moi mais je réussis à surmonter cela en me disant qu'après tout, aujourd'hui j'avais pu faire de la magie dans les couloirs et ce en toute impunité…

Part pendant deux heures de cours, revient avec une atèle au poignet et un justificatif de l'infirmière et aussitôt les rumeurs les plus folles se mettent à courir sur ton compte. Jamais mes camarades ne m'avaient témoigné autant d'attention. Sans doute, était-ce pour me soutirer des informations…

- Ce sont les Serpentard qui t'ont fait ça? me demanda Olivier obligé de couper mes racines d'Asphodèle à ma place pour éviter que je ne m'ampute de tous les doigts de la main gauche. Il paraît qu'ils vous ont tendu une embuscade…

- N'importe quoi! ai-je répondu en m'efforçant d'avoir un sourire le plus rassurant possible.

- Ne cherche pas à les protéger, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Dis moi simplement la vérité. Je peux réunir la Cellule dès ce soir et on monte une expédition punitive.

Je l'ai immédiatement rassuré. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'un conflit inter-maison n'éclate.

A l'heure du déjeuner, la rumeur s'était répandue dans toute la Grande Salle et j'ai vu fondre vers moi un Dean Flaherty révolté, criant lui aussi à la vengeance (étonnant de voir comme lui et Olivier, pourtant totalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, se ressemblent sur ce point) et une MacGonagall me félicitant de mon sang-froid.

A la fin de la journée, quand je suis à nouveau entrée à l'infirmerie, ma décision était prise.

- Hé, tu es réveillée, ai-je dit en voyant Andy redressée sur son lit. Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de visite et de compagnie.

- Tu ne seras que la 18ème aujourd'hui à avoir penser ça, soupira Andy en souriant. Ils sont tous persuadés que nous avons été attaqués par des Serpentards parce que, selon eux, nous sommes trop proches de certains membres de l'équipe de Quidditch ou je ne sais quoi dans ce genre… Ridicule! Même Dubois est passé pour que je lui dise la vérité… Il ne m'a pas plus cru que toi apparemment.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil autour de moi. A la fin de la journée l'infirmerie s'était remplie. Mme Pomfresh soignait un jeune Gryffondor qui s'était fait attaqué par un géranium dentu (de sales bêtes, ces plantes-là) et une autre personne était entièrement cachée par une muraille de paravents. Mes lèvres ont silencieusement formé les mots « Qui c'est ? »

- Une fille de Serdaigle, répondit Andy à voix basse. Elle s'est crue assez maligne pour maîtriser le Sortilège d'Epilation. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne l'était pas.

Mon visage s'est crispé un instant. La pauvre… Le Sortilège d'Epilation est extrêmement dur à lancer correctement. Toutes les jeunes filles arrivant à Poudlard sont mises au courant par leurs aînées. Bien sûr quand tu vas dans un institut de beauté magique, tu as l'impression que c'est simple comme bonjour. Pourtant mal réalisé, il enlève tous les poils du corps…

- Sourcils, cils et cheveux? ai-je demandé.

Andy hocha la tête lentement.

- Mme Pomfresh a su te ressouder les os, ce ne sont pas quelques poils à faire pousser qui vont l'arrêter! Au fait, June, tu les as?

Le regard avide d'Andy me désola. C'était peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle on m'avait permis d'entrer. Je lui ai tendu la liasse de feuilles que j'avais tenté de cacher dans mon dos.

- Tiens, ai-je soupiré en essayant de cacher ma déception. Ce sont les cours d'aujourd'hui et les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine.

Andy les feuilleta à toute vitesse.

- Tu sais, Andy, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit et…

- Tes montées d'hormones ne t'en empêchent pas? se moqua-t-elle en fronçant le nez à la lecture des commentaires de Rogue sur son devoir.

- Tu as de la chance d'être malade, ai-je répondu avec un sourire forcé. J'ai donc réfléchi et tu as raison. Je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi dernièrement. Je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir vu que tu n'allais pas bien et de ne pas toujours avoir été là.

Andy déposa les cours sur sa couverture et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- D'abord, dit-elle, je veux que tu saches que je suis contente de t'avoir faite réfléchir. C'est quelque chose qui avec toi n'est pas toujours gagné. Ensuite, continua-t-elle malgré mon sourcil haussé, j'acceptes tes excuses même si elles ne sont pas, selon moi, totalement justifiées. Je sais que tu adores te faire souffrir et te tourmenter mais tu n'es pas entièrement responsable de tout ce qui m'arrive. Alors ne te traumatise pas pour moi, s'il te plaît…

Sa voix s'était adoucie pour cette dernière requête.

- Ne te prends pas la tête June…

Elle qui me demande de ne pas me prendre la tête… Mais c'est le monde à l'envers!

- Je te trouve bien méchante avec moi, ai-je déclaré en me saisissant du flacon sur sa table de chevet. Tu es sûre qu'il s'agit bien de potion apaisante et pas d'un Repousse-amis?

Ma plaisanterie eut le mérite de la faire rire de bon cœur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-elle, mais c'est tellement facile de te mettre en boîte que j'en profite un peu! Tes excuses me touchent beaucoup, même si elles n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Je l'ai observé, perplexe.

- De toutes façons, tu étais trop occupée avec les deux hommes de ta vie pour que l'on puisse avoir une quelconque discussion. Et oui, June! s'écria-t-elle alors que je commençais à m'insurger. Tout nous ramènera à eux. Je me doute bien que tu es un peu perdue avec tout ça mais tu as d'autres amis que Dean et Olivier. Avoue que pour quelqu'un qui s'est toujours promis de ne pas se laisser tourner la tête pour un garçon…

Offusquée, je protestai avec vigueur.

- Bon d'accord, admit Andy avec un sourire, dans le cas présent, ils sont deux. Mais regarde: mardi dernier, j'ai essayé de te parler pendant le dîner de mes petits problèmes de santé et tu as passé ton temps à communiquer avec Dean par petits signes de la main ou par des regards. A vomir…

Elle exagérait. Parfois, Dean se retrouve dans mon alignement parfait. Vu que la table des Serdaigle est entre la nôtre, les seuls moyens pour nous de communiquer sont le mime et la gestuelle. C'est marrant, je trouve!

- Je n'ai pas passé mon repas à faire ça, me suis-je défendue.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Andy. Olivier s'est ensuite assis en face de toi après être revenu de son entraînement et tu ne l'as plus lâché des yeux.

Décidemment, cela ne servirait à rien de discuter avec elle. Ma tête a basculé en arrière et mes épaules se sont affaissées.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, les choses vont changer! ai-je dit avec un grand sourire. Ce week-end, nous le passerons entre filles. Toi, Dorys et moi allons nous prélasser au bord de l'eau, papoter de tout et de rien et surtout nous détendre… Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne parlera pas de devoirs ni de révisions, d'accord?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas? ronchonna Andy. Mais tu ne devais pas passer le week-end avec Dean?

- Dean pourra attendre, ai-je répondu confiante.

- Et Olivier?

- Il peut comprendre, ai-je dit déjà moins convaincue.

- Et le Quidditch? a demandé Andy que cela amusait visiblement beaucoup.

- Je… peux… tenir, enfin je… crois, ai-je bégayé.

Elle resta un moment à hésiter, le regard fixé sur ses devoirs. Je me doutais qu'elle était en train de se dire qu'elle prenait déjà du retard en restant à l'infirmerie, un retard qu'elle pourrait aisément compensé si elle passait le week-end à bosser. C'est pourquoi je redoutais qu'elle me dise non.

- D'accord, finit-elle par soupirer, je suis partante.

Génial! J'avais réussi à convaincre Andy. Le plus dur était fait. Quoi que… Il me restait encore à l'annoncer à Dean et Olivier

J'ai réussi à trouver Dean à la bibliothèque. J'avais entraperçu sa silhouette dans la section Etudes de Runes. Sa vue m'attendrit un instant. Il feuilletait rapidement un épais volume de la collection _Mégalithes, chaos et cercles de pierres, une passerelle entre la magie d'hier et_ _d'aujourd'hui_. Le fait de le voir si concentré me toucha. Ou peut-être était ce le sentiment de culpabilité contre lequel je luttais depuis tout à l'heure qui gagnait du terrain… Toujours est-t-il qu'à rester là, à moitié cachée et hésitante, il a finit par remarquer ma présence.

- Hé June, dit-il avec un sourire qui m'encouragea à ne rien lui dire et à faire demi-tour sur le champ. Tu reviens de l'infirmerie? Comment va Andy?

- Mieux, ai-je répondu en m'avançant vers lui. Bien mieux… Pomfresh la garde pour la nuit mais demain elle pourra retourner en cours.

- Et ton poignet? demanda-t-il en consultant rapidement l'index du livre.

- Je fais avec, ai-je soupiré. Tu as un devoir de Runes?

- Oui, 50 cm de parchemin à faire sur les inscriptions des mégalithes de Callnish pour la semaine prochaine. Sympathique n'est ce pas? C'est ce qui t'attend si tu continues Etudes des Runes l'an prochain, ajouta-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

- On verra ça plus tard, ai-je répondu avec une grimace comme à chaque fois qu'on me parle de mon avenir. J'ai encore le temps de réfléchir.

- Le professeur Miles est exigeant mais c'est un bon enseignant. J'aurais personnellement préféré qu'il s'abstienne de nous donner des devoirs cette semaine mais bon… Il ne me reste plus qu'à le finir vite pour être enfin libre pour notre week-end…

Il s'est penché vers moi pour me voler un baiser avant de se replonger dans les pierres dressées couvertes de gribouillis. On y arrivait! L'instant fatal était là… Et je n'ai rien pu dire. Je ne savais même pas par quoi commencer. En fait si, il suffisait simplement que je dise « A ce propos Dean…» et que j'embraye sur la suite. Rien ne se passa, rien ne réussit à sortir de ma bouche. Dean attendait sûrement une réponse de ma part, ne serait-ce qu'un simple acquiècement. Il leva les yeux de son livre et le referma.

- … notre week-end que tu es visiblement sur le point d'annuler!

Pour une étrange raison, je suis beaucoup plus éloquente par mes silences que mes paroles. Dean soupira et me fit signe de m'asseoir par terre face à lui.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il simplement, impassible.

Je savais qu'il était énervé, je le sentais. Je le décevais et je m'en voulais beaucoup. J'aurais préféré qu'il crie, qu'il râle ou rouspète plutôt que de rester de marbre et de me demander calmement de me justifier.

- C'est à cause d'Andy, ai-je répondu alors qu'en entendant ça, il s'est mis à secouer la tête. Elle ne va pas vraiment pas bien moralement et en ce moment, je l'ai négligé. Alors je vais essayer de passer du temps avec elle.

Dean a fixé des yeux le plafond. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne dise pas ces mots qui, je pouvais le sentir, lui brûler les lèvres, qu'il ne lâche pas ce « Et moi alors? »… Par ce que j'estime être de l'élégance, il ne le fit pas et garda le silence pendant de longues secondes.

- Elle pourrait venir avec nous, suggéra-t-il soudainement.

- Hein? Je croyais qu'on devait rester en amoureux? ai-je dit surprise.

- Ça ne me fait pas peur, répondit-il sûr de lui. Quand il y en a pour une, il y en a…

- QUOI ? ai-je crié avant de me rappeler que j'étais dans le seul endroit de l'école où je risquais ma vie en faisant une telle chose.

Dean s'est aussitôt mis à rire… Hum, c'était encore une de ses blagues pas drôles. Est-ce qu'un jour je m'habituerai à son humour? Est-ce que j'ai dit _élégance_? Quoi qu'il en soit, je finis par lui sourire, comme à chaque fois, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Je commençais à désespérer de le revoir un jour, ce sourire, soupira Dean doucement. Je plaisantais évidemment! Enfin, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es jalouse… Ce qui arrive à Andy a l'air de te rendre malade…

- C'est le cas, ai-je avoué. Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que je ne fais pas ça pour t'éviter, j'avais réellement envie de passer du temps avec toi mais… J'ai _besoin_ de faire ça pour elle.

Une grimace s'attarda un instant sur le visage de Dean.

- Tes amis comptent beaucoup pour toi, je me trompe? me demanda-t-il.

- La force du baobab est dans ses racines, ai-je répondu d'un air philosophe.

Dean me réserva un hochement de tête appréciateur. Il a ensuite fallu que je lui explique que nous avions eu la bonne idée d'offrir à Sean un dictionnaire des proverbes du monde entier et que depuis il s'efforce de citer à tout va. Personnellement, cela ne me gêne pas. Mais comme il fait ça pour avoir le dernier mot, cela agace énormément les gens comme Percy et Dorys. Il faut aussi que je te dise que Sean raffole des locutions latines, sans pour autant parler un mot de latin. En ce moment, il est dans sa période _in vino veritas_…

- Ce sont eux ma racine, ai-je continué. Je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans eux. Aussi fous qu'ils puissent te paraître, et je reconnais qu'ils le sont, ils sont le seul élément constant de ma courte vie. J'ai dit adieu à ma vie de moldu en intégrant Poudlard, mes parents sont divorcés et je ne me sens plus véritablement chez moi à la maison. En 5 ans, ils sont devenus la chose la plus stable de mon existence. C'est pour ça que je _veux_ être là comme eux sont là… Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Tu dois beaucoup les aimer alors? me demanda Dean en me regardant d'un air attendri (c'était étrange, il s'agissait de la première fois où on me regardait ainsi). Ne le prends pas mal, June, mais avec des attentions comme les tiennes, tu aurais eu ta place à Poufsouffle.

- Je le prends comme un compliment, ai-je répondu amusée. Je sais qu'être à Poufsouffle n'est pas une fatalité…

- Si seulement tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi… soupira Dean blasé.

Nous sommes restés quelques instants à écouter en silence le grattement des plumes et le bruit des pages que l'on tourne.

- En fait, déclara finalement Dean, il vaut mieux être ton meilleur ami que ton petit ami.

Je me suis étranglée en entendant cela. Dean s'amusa beaucoup de sa propre blague alors que je m'approchais de lui à quatre pattes pour le frapper.

- Aïe! Arrête June… Ce n'était pas drôle, excuse! C'est tellement facile de te…

- Oui, je sais! ai-je grogné en me laissant tombé à côté de lui. Pas la peine d'en rajouter!

- Tu as raison de vouloir passer du temps avec Andy. Je te comprends… On aura tout le temps de se faire un week-end à nous deux une autre fois…

Il avait ajouté cela d'une voix abattue. Avec les BUSE qui approchaient et les révisions qui allaient accompagner leurs venues, nous ne trouverions jamais le temps. J'ai alors commencé à tendre la main vers sa joue pour la caresser. Une idée soudaine me fit arrêter le mouvement à mi-chemin et je rabattis ma main d'un mouvement sec sur sa cuisse.

- La semaine prochaine a lieu la journée à Pré-au-lard, ai-je dit ravie en ignorant son « Aïe! ». En plus, cela tombe le jour de la Saint Patrick! Si tu es d'accord, on y va tous les deux…

- Génial, notre fête nationale totalement dénaturée… Ni alcool, ni musique… Dis moi vite où je dois signer! grogna-t-il l'air bougon.

Son discours me rappela celui que mon père me servait chaque année quand il ne pouvait pas fêter la Saint Patrick en Irlande et qu'il se retrouvait obligé de la célébrer dans un pub anglais.

- Tu es irlandais? ai-je demandé surprise.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en se rengorgeant. Ma famille vient de Clifden dans le Connemara.

- Mon père est irlandais et sa sœur vit à Killarney, ai-je dit amusée.

- Tu veux dire que tu as du sang irlandais dans les veines et que tu soutiens l'équipe d'Angleterre? demanda-t-il ahuri. Tu arrives à vivre avec ça?

- Arrête, on dirait mon père, ai-je grogné.

- Il a raison! déclara Dean satisfait. _Eire go Bràch_!

J'ai senti, alors qu'il se mettait à fredonner les premières mesures de l'hymne irlandais, qu'il fallait que je l'arrête net.

- Bon, tu es d'accord, oui ou non?

- Rien que nous deux? dit-il sceptique. C'est possible?

- De mon côté en tous cas, cela se fera! ai-je répondu moqueuse.

Il a répondu par un petit ricanement.

- Ok, Traîtresse à ta patrie, dit-il en se relevant. Ça marche pour moi…

Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire que j'avais du sang irlandais. Je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup me forcer pour faire mine d'être vexée par ce nouveau surnom. Dean me tira par la main pour m'aider à me redresser et m'attrapa par les hanches.

- Pas ici Dean, ai-je murmuré en regardant nerveusement autour de moi.

Il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules en souriant et s'est approché pour m'embrasser.

Quelque part, avec ma journée, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Notre chère bibliothécaire, qui à cet instant précis déboula dans l'allée avec son chariot de livres à remettre en place, s'imagine toujours le pire en voyant deux élèves flirter entre deux rayons. Son sang de vieille femme aigrie ne fit qu'un tour et nous sommes sortis de la bibliothèque en courant et avec nos sacs sur la tête pour nous protéger des livres qu'elle avait consenti à sacrifier et à ensorceler pour nous punir de notre attitude scandaleuse.

Olivier a lui aussi compris qu'on passe ce week-end uniquement entre nous. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de réunions de la Cellule ce samedi là. Sean garda, lui, un sourire collé aux lèvres durant toute la semaine et passa son temps à nous demandé ce que nous avions prévu au programme. Son petit esprit de pervers et d'obsédé, pardon, de jeune mâle de 16 ans, n'avait pas compris que nous ferions de trucs de filles mais des trucs « entre filles »… Heureusement pour lui, Dorys n'était pas là pour l'entendre et moi, j'étais trop fatiguée par cette journée interminable pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais passer du temps entre filles, ne faire que de vrais trucs de filles, même sans parler de Quidditch, ça a vraiment du bon… Discussions sur la pluie et le beau temps, sur la mode alors qu'aucune de nous n'est une fashion-victim (Dorys s'en défend malgré tout), sur les garçons (pas les miens, heureusement…), détente au bord du lac et chocolat de chez Honeydukes à volonté, on oublie souvent les petits plaisirs dans la vie.

Il faisait un temps superbe et comme la majorité des élèves avait du travail à faire, nous disposions presque du parc pour nous toutes seules. Au programme pour achever notre dimanche de farniente? Lecture de roman à l'eau de rose les pieds dans l'eau. C'était le moment idéal pour étrenner le bouquin que Dorys m'avait offert à Noël et que je m'efforçais désespérément de ne pas lire. Allongée sur le ventre, à même le gazon du parc, je me suis donc saisie du fameux _Entre Amour et Amitié_.

Ma première impression fut très mauvaise. Le début était digne d'être adapté pour un teenage movie diffusé pendant les vacances d'été en début d'après midi pour un public âgé de 12 ans pas plus… Candy, jeune donzelle de 16 ans, le genre de fille moche qui se révèlera être la reine du bal une fois qu'elle aura été invitée par le mec le plus en vue du lycée, se réveille un matin en se découvrant une soudaine et nouvelle passion pour son ami de toujours, Christopher, un passionné de football, le genre gentil mais pas malin. S'en suit alors une série de chassés-croisés et de malentendus rocambolesques plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Pour te dire, c'était tellement sucré que j'ai failli en avoir la nausée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de les secouer tous les deux et de faire bouger les choses. Cependant l'histoire prit au chapitre 10 un tournant attendu avec l'apparition du très célèbre et très agaçant rival, ici Jonathan qui entre en compétition direct avec Christopher dans le cœur de Candy. Là, bizarrement, j'ai eu comme une impression de déjà vu…

Lire les interrogations de Candy, ses espoirs et ses craintes m'a forcé à réfléchir (pendant un week-end de détente, tu imagines?), m'a amené à me poser des questions que je ne me posais pas encore et à voir les choses sous un autre angle…

C'est officiel, Dorys est contre la paix de mon esprit!

Suite à ces deux jours, Andy retrouva le sourire et nous promit de lever un peu le pied. Elle alla même jusqu'à admettre que les BUSE n'étaient pas tout dans la vie. Là, elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop. En gage de bonne volonté, elle déchira symboliquement son programme et se mit à rééchelonner ses révisions tout en se ménageant du temps libre. Une petite victoire pour nous, un grand bol de sérénité pour la Salle Commune.

Le 15 mars, nous fêtions en grande pompe les 16 ans d'Olivier. Llewellyn lui apporta le cadeau de ses parents: une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de l'Angleterre et un autre coffret pour prendre soin de son balai. Je dis un autre parce qu'Olivier reçut de façon anonyme 4 autres packs (un pour chaque maison?). Ses admiratrices se seraient-elles organisées? Dorys lui a offert un livre que j'ai cru être au départ _Entre Amour et Amitié_. Heureusement pour moi, il ne s'agissait que d'un autre énième livre sur le management d'une équipe. Andy lui offrit un poster de Parkins, dans cette fameuse pub où elle était en petite tenue. Olivier en perdit pendant un instant l'usage de la parole. Mais on devinait à ses yeux brillants et ses joues roses que cela lui avait fait très plaisir. Il promit de l'accrocher dans son dortoir. Sean se leva alors et vint serrer chaleureusement la main d'Andy pour leur avoir permis d'égailler leur vie nocturne. Cette fois, j'en suis persuadée: à partir de 16 ans, les garçons ne sont plus que des pervers et des obsédés. L'écossais avait offert à son meilleur ami un souaffle musical qui se met à chanter dès que l'on fait des passes avec. Quant à moi…

J'ai surpris tout le monde en offrant à Olivier quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le Quidditch: un ballon de basket-ball!

- Cool, fit-il avec un grand sourire. On ira jouer après le repas, comme ça tu pourras m'apprendre, hein?

Sean s'est approché du ballon, un peu méfiant. Lui aussi n'est pas très familier des pratiques sportives moldues.

- Ça pue! a-t-il fait avec une grimace. Ton ballon pue…

- Il ne _pue_ pas, Sean Hataway, ai-je répondu froidement. Il sent le neuf, ce qui est totalement différent.

Olivier renifla à son tour le ballon.

- Je t'assure June, dit-il en éclatant de rire. Le ballon pue.

Il a fallu qu'ils me mettent le ballon sous le nez pour que je reconnaisse enfin qu'il dégageait une odeur qui n'était pas des plus agréables. Tu sais, c'est un mélange de neuf et de cuir, une odeur un peu âpre…

Bref, après les cours et le dîner, nous sommes sortis pour profiter des dernières lueurs du jour pour étrenner le ballon d'Olivier. Leur apprendre les règles du basket, pourtant peu compliquées, fut laborieux et Andy ne fut pas de trop pour m'aider dans cette tâche. Après avoir ensorcelé une corbeille, nous avons pu commencé à jouer. Ce furent quelques minutes indescriptibles. Une fois passées les premières gênes et incertitudes quant aux règles, tout le monde s'est mis à jouer pour de bon. Au bout de 3 minutes, pas plus, les baguettes refirent leur apparition. Sortilèges en tous genres furent alors lancés sur la corbeille et le ballon. C'était du gros n'importe quoi. Une espèce de nouveau sport hybride sortit de ce chaos: le Wandball était né. Malheureusement, nous avons découvert que les balles moldues ne résistent que très peu à la magie. Frappé par cinq sortilèges d'Attraction quasi-simultanés, le ballon explosa dans une assourdissante détonation.

- Mon ballon! s'écria Olivier en ramassant les lambeaux de cuir éparpillés un peu partout dans la cour.

- 5 minutes 36, déclara Andy en regardant sa montre, il aura bien tenu malgré tout…

J'étais effondrée… Finalement, ça n'avait peut-être pas été une idée de cadeau si prodigieuse que ça. C'est dommage, avec tout le mal que je m'étais donnée pour convaincre ma mère de m'en envoyer un, puis de le réceptionner discrètement… Pauvre Dubois! Cela avait l'air de lui faire de la peine…

- Je crois qu'il a trépassé, dit-il avant de se mettre à éclater de rire. _Pas de chance_, pas vrai June!

J'ai détourné la tête en serrant les dents. Sean nous a alors proposé de remonter à la Tour et de jouer à Passe-Souaffle à la place.

- C'est dommage, me dit Olivier en se mettant à ma hauteur alors que nous atteignions le sixième étage. Le basket a l'air d'être un jeu très intéressant, avec de faux airs de Quidditch!

J'ai ronchonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Ne fais pas la tête Juni! chuchota-t-il d'un ton réconfortant. C'était une très bonne idée et en plus une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Regarde, on s'est bien amusé et on continue d'en rire… Que demander de plus?

Il me montra Andy, Sean et Dorys quelques mètres devant nous qui se disputaient bruyamment la paternité du rayon qui avait fait explosé le ballon.

- Ils ont tort, souffla Olivier. C'était le mien…

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé. Olivier avait posé dans mon dos un bras rassurant et ce depuis un moment. Il ne l'a jamais fait, ou alors je ne m'en rappelle pas… Ce qui dans mon état me paraît impossible! Surprise, je les ai regardé alternativement, lui et son bras. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, Olivier se retira vivement.

- Excusez moi, Mrs Flaherty, de tant de familiarité! dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que le flûtiste ne se mette en colère…

Etant arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il s'est enfui pour éviter la réplique cinglante qui, selon lui, devait me monter aux lèvres. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu rester puisque je n'aurais, de toutes façons, rien dit (trop ahurie pour ça). Il ne fallait pas que je ne me prenne la tête. Il s'agissait là d'un geste amical, rien de plus, même si des comme ça, il n'y en a pas eu souvent! Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit _maintenant_?

Deux jours après, j'allais fêter la Saint Patrick à Pré-au-lard avec mon Irlandais.

- _Là Fhéile Pádraig Shona Dhaoibh_ ! me lança Dean alors que je le rejoignais dans le Hall.

C'est sans surprise que je le vis arborer un beau pull en laine vert bouteille, comme la majorité des élèves présents ce matin là. Moi-même, je portais un pull vert pomme que je ne sors que pour ce jour précis de l'année…

- Hum… Tu as mis du vert aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un sourire taquin alors que nous nous présentions devant Rusard pour sortir du château. Dommage, je ne passerai pas la journée à te pincer…

- N'oublie pas que je connais toutes vos petites combines! lui ai-je rappelé.

Il m'a alors tendu quelque chose.

- Donc tu sais aussi qu'il est de coutume d'offrir du trèfle à quatre feuilles aux êtres chers, soupira-t-il amusé par ma surprise. Ma mère m'en a envoyé ce matin et comme je sais que tu es en froid avec les dieux de la Chance en ce moment, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

J'ai réussi le triple exploit de ne pas fondre en larmes (de joie bien sûr, j'avais peut-être enfin une occasion de rééquilibrer la balance de la Chance), de ne pas rougir à la mention « d'êtres chers » et de réussir à épingler mon trèfle à mon pull. Puis je me suis accrochée au bras que me tendais Dean et nous avons pris la direction du village, suivi de près par la délégation irlandaise des Serpentards qui comptait envahir les Trois Balais.

Après une matinée passer à flâner dans la rue principale du village, main dans la main, après que Flaherty ait réussi à me faire chanter avec lui et ses compatriotes au moins deux fois _Amhrán na bhFiann_, nous avons jugé qu'il était temps de manger et sommes partis déjeuner en tête à tête chez Mme Piedodu. C'était mon premier repas en amoureux. Il n'y a franchement pas de quoi en faire une histoire, ce n'est qu'un repas! Il n'empêche que j'étais à la fois très heureuse et très nerveuse. Toutes ces choses que j'avais secrètement de faire avec Olivier, j'étais en train de les réaliser avec Dean (enfin, si tu mets de côté tous ces trucs irlandais qu'il me faisait faire. Si mon père l'apprend, mon patriotisme anglais n'aura plus aucune crédibilité). C'était un sentiment étrange. J'étais à la fois très heureuse et en même temps, je me sentais coupable, avec l'impression de trahir Olivier. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vite appris à faire taire ma culpabilité…

Un orage éclata dans l'après midi alors que nous montions à la Cabane Hurlante. J'avais prévenu Dean de ne pas me faire chanter… Il nous a donc fallu redescendre à toute vitesse vers le village pour trouver un abri. Nous nous sommes abrités sous la première des devantures, ce qui était idiot puisque totalement trempés, nous aurions aussi bien pu rester sous la pluie.

- Je te passerai bien un manteau, cria Dean pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit de la pluie. Mais comme ils avaient prévu beau temps, je n'ai rien pris…

J'avais fait exactement la même chose. J'allais l'embrasser quand nous avons réalisé que nous n'étions pas seuls sou cette devanture… Avec ma chance, qui cela pouvait-il bien être?

- Alors? Bonne journée? me demanda Andy alors que j'entrais dans le dortoir, ruisselante.

A l'extérieur, l'orage faisait rage et en moi, la même tempête sévissait.

- Oui parfaite, ai-je répliqué en jetant mon manteau par terre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? fit Andy étonnée.

- _Entre Amour et Amitié_, chapitre 17 ! me suis-je écriée.

Andy me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Dorys qui revenait visiblement des douches.

- Chapitre 17 de je-ne-sais-quoi… soupira Andy.

Un sourire a alors illuminé le visage de Dorys.

- Je vois…

- Tu as bien de la chance parce que moi, non! grogna Andy en se laissant tomber sur son lit. June, parle clairement, s'il te plaît… c'est quoi cette histoire de chapitre?

- Tout se passe exactement comme dans ce bouquin à la noix! ai-je répondu en faisant les cents pas. Aujourd'hui, j'étais censée passer une journée fabuleuse avec Dean. On s'est baladé, on a déjeuné ensemble. Quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir, il m'a même proposé de me porter sur son dos pour éviter que mes chaussures ne soient trempées…

Andy et Dorys ont alors échangé un sourire complice et me firent signe de continuer.

- Mais il a fallu que la seule boutique où nous trouvions refuge soit celle où Olivier et Mélanie aient choisi de s'abriter!

- Non? fit Andy sous le choc. Ça, c'est pas de…

- Chance? Merci, je sais, l'ai-je coupé. Et il a fallu que cette idiote de Mélanie nous dise (j'ai alors pris une voix de fausset et un air stupide): _« Et si nous allions boire quelque chose tous ensemble pour nous réchauffer? Une sortie entre couple, ce sera amusant »_

- Tu l'imites très bien, se moqua Dorys.

- Evidemment, Dean avait dit oui avant que je n'ai eu le temps de trouver un moyen d'esquiver, ai-je continué sans faire attention à son sarcasme.

- C'est si grave que ça? s'étonna Andy.

- Dean et Mélanie se sont mis à parler de leurs cours et à se raconter des histoires du bon vieux temps, sans même se soucier d'Olivier ou de moi!

- Donc ce qui t'énerve, c'est de t'être ennuyé tout l'après midi au lieu de l'avoir passé avec ton _chéri_… en déduisit Dorys.

Je me suis arrêtée de tourner en rond et me suis appuyée à mon baldaquin.

- J'ai passé un après midi fabuleux… ai-je avoué.

Devant l'air ahuri d'Andy, je me suis sentie obligée de développer.

- Au lieu de s'ennuyer, on a fait pareil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Olivier et moi n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter comme ça. On a parlé de tout et de rien. C'était génial, je vous assure! J'ai même fini par en oublier Dean et Mélanie. C'est à peine si j'ai remarqué que Dean avait posé sa main sur mon genou, pour vous dire…On était bien deux couples autour de la table mais au plus le temps passait, au plus j'avais l'impression que les choses n'étaient pas à la bonne place…

- Effectivement, c'est un beau chapitre 17, signala Dorys.

Tu m'étonnes! Candy qui à son premier rendez-vous tombe, _comme par hasard_, sur Christopher et qui se retrouve obligé de passer la soirée avec, ce qui aboutit sur une des ses éternelles et habituelles remises en question de tout ce qui l'entoure, oui, ça avait de quoi m'énerver!

- Ce n'est pas le pire, ai-je repris sombrement. Quand nous sommes sortis, il pleuvait encore. On a donc décidé de rentrer en courant à l'école. Seulement, en passant devant Derviche et Bang, j'ai vu quelque chose…

- Laisse moi deviner, fit Andy avec un ricanement moqueur. Tu t'es arrêtée pour voir ce que c'était et quand tu t'es retournée, il n'y avait plus personne.

Mon estomac s'est mis à remuer furieusement.

- Je me suis effectivement arrêtée sous le déluge. Une cape m'a alors abrité de la pluie. Enfin, a essayé de m'abriter, l'eau passait à travers. Ce n'était pas celle de Dean mais celle d'Olivier…Quand je me suis retournée, ai-je dit à mi-voix, Dean était loin… Seul Olivier était resté. Il était trempé mais attendait patiemment à côté de moi. Il a été obligé de crier à cause du vacarme causé par les trombes d'eau, il m'a dit d'un air moqueur : « Promet moi que quand la fin du monde arrivera, tu ne t'arrêteras pas pour regarder ».

Andy me regarda d'un air attendri.

- Dean et Mélanie ne se sont aperçus de notre absence que 200 mètres plus loin.

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils? me demanda Dorys. Tu n'as rien fait de mal au final et tu as passée une bonne journée, non? Chapitre 17 ou pas…

J'ai été obligé d'admettre que oui. On est restée toutes les trois songeuses un instant.

- Il a l'air bien ton bouquin, me dit Andy finalement. Tu pourras me le prêter?

Oh que oui! Et de bon cœur… Je n'avais plus aucune envie de me replonger dans les états d'âme de Candy. J'avais déjà assez de problèmes avec les miens.

A l'approche des BUSE, les profs, notamment ceux d'options ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire de la publicité pour leur matière. Trelawney assure à ses élèves que la pratique de la Divination est capitale dans de nombreux métiers. A part celui de voyant, je ne vois pas desquels elle veut parler. Brûlopot, lui, nous affirme qu'il est nécessaire pour chaque sorcier d'avoir une bonne connaissance de chaque créature magique qui l'entoure, de manière à éviter tout accident. Bien sûr, son discours aurait été beaucoup plus crédible pour nous si, à cet instant, le Fléreur qu'il tenait dans les mains ne s'était pas soulagé sur lui. Et comme tout bon sorcier le sait, le pipi de Fléreur est un liquide hautement urticant. Pauvre Brûlopot… A mon avis, je n'ai pas été la seule à déchirer les lettres de la chance en début d'année.

Le discours du professeur Miles fut le plus convaincant. Il profita du fait de nous donner les modalités de l'examen pour nous vendre la préparation de l'Etude de Runes Anciennes pour l'ASPIC.

- Vous ne devriez pas rencontrer de problèmes, assura-t-il confiant. La traduction sera aisée pour ceux d'entre vous qui maîtriseront parfaitement leurs alphabets runiques et leurs syllabaires. Ne négligez pas l'Etude des Runes, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une option… Car c'est en 6ème année que cette matière prend tout son intérêt avec l'étude de la Protomagie, plus connue sous le nom de Paléomagie…

Miles venait de réussir à me faire me sentir horriblement stupide en moins de trente mots puisque je ne connaissais aucun des deux termes… Un rapide coup d'œil à mes camarades me rassura aussitôt: à voir leurs airs ahuris, eux aussi n'avaient pas compris!

- _Paléomagie_ ? répéta un élève placé au premier rang.

- La science de l'Ancienne Magie, répondit Miles avec un sourire rêveur. Celle qui est au début de tout… Si puissante qu'elle en effraie plus d'un. Si mystérieuse que ses secrets, gravés dans les mégalithes, nous sont encore inconnus… Nulle baguette ne vous permettra de la dompter ou même de l'apprivoiser.

Pas de baguette? Ok, ce n'est pas pour moi dans ce cas là… J'ai regardé ma baguette posée sur ma table, malgré le fait que dans cette salle, elle ne serve à rien. La magie sans baguette porte pour moi déjà un nom: cours de Potions… Même les moldus savent que l'on ne fait pas de magie sans baguette.

Miles nous laissa quelques secondes de réflexions, pour méditer à ses paroles. Qu'est ce que la Paléomagie pouvait bien être? Connaissant mon professeur, j'avais bien une petite idée mais elle ne me plaisait pas beaucoup… Hélas, son sourire béat me confirma dans mon intuition. J'aurais parié un Gallion qu'il était sur le point de nous parler de la force de l'Amour!

- La loyauté, le courage, la sagesse, l'amitié, reprit-il d'une voix forte. Toutes ces valeurs, ces sentiments forment la base de la Magie telle que nous la connaissons et lui donne sa force. Pourquoi les Fondateurs les auraient-ils choisi comme critère de sélection autrement ? La plus « magiquement » importante de ces forces est étrangement aussi la plus mystérieuse : l'Amour…

Bingo! On y était! Je n'ai pas pu retenir un ricanement moqueur. La force de l'Amour… C'est d'un mélo tout ça! D'accord, l'amour est un sentiment omniprésent dans notre espèce, capable de bouleverser chacun d'entre nous (et crois moi, j'en sais quelque chose). Mais que je sache, l'amour n'a jamais fait léviter une table! Je n'y pouvais rien, le discours de Miles me laissait plus que perplexe…

Le professeur se fendit d'un sourire complice, répondant ainsi à celui niais de certains (et même plutôt certaines) élèves.

- Je sais que cette magie est déjà à l'œuvre chez certains d'entre vous, dit-il d'un air coquin.

Merlin, j'étais passée dans une dimension parallèle, un lieu où les profs nous parlent d'amour avec des yeux brillants et des airs _coquins_… Beurk, j'ai été subitement prise de nausée… Heureusement pour nous (enfin pour moi), Borys, toujours très terre à terre, nous y ramena très rapidement.

- Professeur, je pensais que l'Etude des Runes pour l'ASPIC était une préparation pour l'Alchimie…

Miles perdit aussitôt son sourire et soupira. On touchait enfin au cœur du problème. Tous les élèves choisissent cette option, persuadés qu'elle leur permettra de décoder les secrets de cette science mystérieuse. Ai-je besoin de te préciser ce qu'est l'Alchimie? Non? Tant mieux parce que je ne sais pas parfaitement de quoi il retourne. J'en connais les grandes lignes: transformation de la matière, échange équivalent, pierre philosophale… Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu en pratique. Je sais aussi que l'alchimiste le plus célèbre est Nicoles Flamel et qu'à en croire la collection de cartes Chocogrenouilles (celle de Sean est complète, tu imagines!), Dumbledore doit lui aussi en avoir quelques notions.

J'ai découvert l'an dernier qu'il y avait en fait un amalgame entre Etude des Runes Anciennes et Alchimie. Tous les grands alchimistes possédaient une excellente formation en runes et autres symboles (chose quelque part logique puisqu'ils se basent dessus). La certitude que l'on atteignait l'Alchimie par la voie des Runes était née. C'est Andy qui m'a raconté tout ça. Elle était dégoûtée puisque son ambition a toujours été de devenir alchimiste et regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pris Etudes des Runes Anciennes à la place de Soins aux Créatures Magiques (elle aime trop la Divination pour regretter son choix).

- Les Runes peuvent mener certains sorciers à l'étude de l'Alchimie, expliqua Miles qui semblait désapprouver notre intérêt pour cette matière. Mais elles ne vous ouvriront pas les portes des écoles d'Alchimie. L'ASPIC ne sera qu'un bagage supplémentaire et en aucun cas une initiation. L'Alchimie est une science beaucoup plus qu'une magie…

C'était justement pour cette raison que les sorciers les plus radicaux ont pendant longtemps tenté d'empêcher la pratique de cette science. Trop proches selon eux des Moldus, certains de ses aspects nécessitent l'utilisation de leurs travaux ou parfois même une collaboration avec leurs savants. Notion de physique, de chimie, de biologie et de géologie, voire même d'anatomie, voilà ce qui plaisait tant à l'esprit cartésien d'Andy.

Le ton de Miles était dédaigneux. Fallait-il mettre ça sur le compte du fait qu'il savait pertinemment que 95 de ses élèves choisissaient son cours pour l'Alchimie (je fais partie des 5 autres ) ou bien parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de perdre la quasi-totalité de ses élèves pour l'année prochaine? Il semblait vraiment vouloir nous faire considérer l'Alchimie comme une magie de pacotille et de second rang.

- Mais Professeur, ai-je protesté alors qu'il recommencé pour la troisième fois son réquisitoire anti-alchimie, l'Alchimie a des résultats. La Pierre Philosophale en est la preuve, non?

A ce nom, Miles déglutit et sembla soudainement plus nerveux. Il admit que oui et nous demanda de nous replonger dans nos cartouches de hiéroglyphes.

Waow, je ne pensais pas que mon argument serait aussi percutant…

Je pensais que le mois de mars, jusque là bien chargé pour nous tous, se terminerait calmement. J'avais tort, encore une fois (pourquoi est ce que je continue à espérer alors?). La vie s'acharne vraiment sur certains d'entre nous.

Durant la dernière semaine du mois, Sean reçut un matin une Beuglante. Nous sommes tous restés un moment totalement figés et fascinés par les fumeroles blanches qui s'échappaient de l'enveloppe rouge sang.

- Sean, c'est pour toi… a murmuré Andy.

- Je vous assure! Je n'ai rien fait, dit-il en nous jetant des regards affolés.

- Va vite dehors pour l'ouvrir, déclara Dorys d'une voix forte pour le forcer à réagir. Elle est prête à exploser.

Sean attrapa l'enveloppe et sortit de la Grande Salle en la tenant à bouts de bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe sur le point de lui sauter à la figure. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de sortit du Hall. Une voix mille fois amplifiée se mit à déverser un flot continu de menaces dont certaines parvinrent jusqu'à nous.

- _… Tu dois être fier de toi! J'avais vu clair dans ton jeu… Votre branche est pourrie jusqu'à la moëlle… dit mon dernier mot! Nous règlerons ça devant le Magenmagot et tu…_

Plus rien ne nous parvint puisqu'à cet instant, les portes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent en un claquement sec. Les élèves qui s'étaient levés pour le spectacle et les autres (moi comprise) se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore était debout, la baguette à la main, et nous fit signe de retourner à nos petits-déjeuners. Olivier et moi lui avons envoyé un sourire reconaissant. Il avait épargné à Sean la honte de la Beuglante. Comme dirait Hagrid, un grand homme ce Dumbledore…

- De qui cela venait d'après vous? nous demanda Dorys, beaucoup plus remuée par ces cris qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

- A tous les coups de sa famille, répondit Olivier la bouche pleine. La « branche pourrie », ça ne peut être que ça…

L'ai étonné de Dorys montrait qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Sean. Je n'ai pu lui envoyer qu'un sourire réconfortant puisque sur ce point, je ne pouvais pas l'éclairer. C'est à Sean uniquement de faire partager son histoire.

La famille Hataway est une des plus nobles familles au sang pur de la sorcellerie. L'arrière grand-père de Sean, si je ne me trompe pas, a même était anobli par la Reine. A le voir, on ne dirait pas mais cet obsédé sans tact et sans cervelle est un des plus beaux partis du royaume. Bien sûr, à côté de ça, sa vie familiale est digne des meilleurs épisodes de Dallas. La règle de succession dans le clan est simple: l'aîné obtient l'héritage. Du coup, les Hataway se trouvent divisés en deux branches, dont une aura toujours la primauté sur l'autre. D'après ce que Sean a accepté de me dire, il appartient à la branche majeure et héritera un jour du tout.

Il n'en parle jamais et tente de cacher ça sous ses airs d'idiot et de garçon marrant. Pour tous ceux qui l'ignorent, il parvient à donner le change. Mais Dubois, Andy et moi voyions bien quand tout ça le rattrape. Ces histoires et cette rancœur le touchent énormément. Il ne s'en défend même plus. Lui qui se moque éperdument de son droit d'aînesse et qui n'a qu'un rêve: devenir médico-mage… Ironique, non?

Sean n'est pas revenu après l'ouverture de la Beuglante. Personne ne l'a dit mais nous étions tous inquiets pour lui.

- Je vais aller voir s'il est remonté à la Tour, ai-je déclaré en me levant puisque j'avais fini mon repas.

- On finit vite et on arrive, me répondit Andy avant d'engouffrer une brioche entière dans sa bouche.

Quand j'ai franchi le tableau de la Grosse Dame, j'ai découvert avec soulagement que Sean avait trouvé refuge dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune installés face au feu. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à monter en urgence au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie…

- Hé Sean, ça va? ai-je demandé d'une voix douce.

Je l'ai vu s'essuyer les yeux du revers de la main avant de se lever et de me faire face.

- Ouais, dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Ça fait toujours bizarre de se faire traiter de tous les noms de bon matin… Tu as dû l'entendre, non?

- Dumbledore avait fermé les portes, ai-je répondu pour le rassurer. On a juste compris que le Beuglante venait de ta famille.

Sean a eu un petit ricanement moqueur.

- _Ma famille_… Tu parles! cracha-t-il avec amertume. Mon ordure de cousin vient officiellement de me déclarer la guerre et me conseille à moi et aux miens de ne jamais croiser son chemin à moins de vouloir mourir. Et tu sais pourquoi? Pour une simple question d'héritage, pour une baraque paumée dans les High Lands où tout fout le camps, pour le prestige de la famille Hataway… Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de tout ça moi, hein June? cria-t-il laissant soudainement éclater sa colère.

Son brusque changement d'humeur ne me surprit qu'à moitié. Je me suis avancée vers lui pour essayer de le calmer.

- Ma grand-mère est morte dans la nuit, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, c'est ce que j'ai parfaitement réussi mon petit numéro auprès d'elle puisqu'elle avait fait de moi son principal légataire. Ma grand-mère est morte cette nuit et c'est comme ça que je l'apprends…

Il a détourné la tête pour ne pas que je le voie pleurer. Stupide fierté masculine… Le voir ainsi me fendait le cœur. Il avait beau être Sean, ce garçon à l'humour débile et lourd qui ne manquait pas une occasion de m'embarrasser, le voir triste _me_ rendait triste. J'ai alors fait ce geste que je ne me serais jamais crue capable de faire: je l'ai pris dans les bras. D'abord surpris, Sean finit par se laisser aller et pleura sur mon épaule.

- Je suis désolée, ai-je dit en lui caressant le dos, vraiment désolée…

Nous sommes restés de longues minutes ainsi, le temps qu'il calme son chagrin. Les autres finirent par remonter. Notre position les surprit mais par quelques signes dans le dos de Sean, je réussîs à leur faire comprendre la situation. En les voyant face à moi, je sus tout de suite qu'une personne pourrait le consoler mieux que moi. D'un geste de la tête, j'invitai Dorys à venir prendre ma place.

- Moi? demanda-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle secoua alors violemment la tête pour refuser mon offre. Olivier, comme à son habitude, vola à mon secours en la poussant d'un grand coup dans le dos qui la fit tituber jusqu'à moi. Dorys me réserva un regard lourd en menaces alors que nous échangions nos places et le pauvre Sean inconsolable.

J'ai ensuite rejoint Andy et Olivier et ai pu contempler ce magnifique spectacle. Andy poussa un soupir attendri et s'accrocha à mon bras, alors qu'Olivier et moi échangions un regard de connivence. Nous venions de faire se rencontrer les deux pôles d'un aimant, de joindre le Nord et le Sud, la lune et le soleil…

Dumbledore accorda à Sean la permission de quitter Poudlard une journée pour pouvoir assister à l'enterrement. Nous l'avons donc accompagné tous les cinq (Patch pour le soutenir et Percy pour rendre la délégation plus officielle) jusqu'au portail de l'école où sa mère et MacGonagall l'attendaient.

- Ne traînez pas! nous conseilla notre directrice de maison lorsque Sean disparut de notre vue. Je ne tolèrerai aucun de retard de votre part.

Son ton autoritaire cacha mal son émotion. Selon Olivier, MacGonagall était tellement vieille qu'elle avait bien dû faire une partie de ses études avec la grand-mère de Sean. Heureusement pour lui, nous étions loin d'elle lorsqu'il lâcha cette ânerie… L'âge est un sujet sensible chez certaines femmes.

Nous avons eu la journée pour préparer une surprise à Sean pour son retour au château. Il allait avoir besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral et nous allions le faire à notre façon…

Il a dû avoir la peur de sa vie entrant dans son dortoir. Nous nous étions tous cachés dans les lits à baldaquins, les rideaux tirés. Tous sauf Dorys… On avait réussi à la convaincre de rester seule au milieu de la chambre. Pauvre Sean, ce n'était pas très gentil…

- Dorys? a-t-il bégayé en la voyant. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là… Enfin, je crois.

Elle nous cachait ça mais Dorys est une grande comédienne. Elle s'est mise à battre des paupières comme une folle furieuse et a dit d'une voix mièvre:

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de réconfort…

Sean s'est aussitôt méfié.

- Sortez de là vous autres, a-t-il dit subitement las. C'était bien essayé… Quoique que l'idée était débile! C'est June qui l'a eu, je me trompe ?

- Hé! ai-je protesté en sortant de ma cachette.

Ce n'était même pas mon idée… C'était celle d'Andy!

- Alors c'était comment? demanda Olivier maladroitement.

Dorys, qui était la plus proche, lui frappa le bras. Ce geste arracha un pâle sourire à l'Ecossais.

- Comme tous les enterrements je suppose, soupira en refermant la porte. Pluvieux, sinistre et angoissant…

Sa voix était triste. J'en avais presque envie de m'asseoir et de me prendre la tête entre les mains. Dire que nous étions là pour lui remonter le moral… La phase 1 de notre plan était un échec, il nous fallait donc mettre en place la phase 2.

- Installe-toi, déclara Olivier en poussant Sean vers son lit. Et maintenant, profite du spectacle…

C'est triste à dire mais en une journée de réflexion, nous n'avions rien trouvé de mieux que de monter un petit show pour Sean. Nous sommes partis du fait que, pour une étrange raison, quand quelqu'un est déprimé, le fait de voir des gens se ridiculiser l'aide à se sentir mieux. Et cela marche d'autant mieux avec quelqu'un comme Sean…

Andy ouvrit le bal en interprétant la chanson préférée de Sean, _The Shoop shoop song_ de Cher (si, si, je t'assure… Je ne sais pas où il l'a entendu mais il l'adore!). Bref, ce fut un grand moment, d'autant plus que Dorys et moi étions reléguée aux rôles de choristes alors qu'aucune de nous deux ne sait véritablement chanter (chanter juste en tous cas). C'était une cacophonie indescriptible. La voix forte d'Andy parvenait de temps à autres à masquer nos erreurs. Sean est resté imperturbable, marquant le rythme par des hochements de tête. Olivier, en revanche, ne pouvait retenir une grimace à chaque fois que nous montions dans les aigus.

- Merci, a dit Sean quand nous avons fini. C'était… _intéressant_.

Olivier a ensuite enchaîné sur une imitation plus que réaliste de Percy (il a pris des cours avec Fred et George) en nous révélant notamment qu'il chante sous la douche, puis de MacGonagall (_ça_, c'était exceptionnel). Nous avons tous fait de même, choisissant un prof ou un élève dont on devait deviner l'identité. Ce fut amusant et très instructif (Dorys en Rogue était à hurler de rire). Nous avons tous finis écroulés sur les lits.

- Vous savez ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir? finit par dire Sean une fois l'hilarité retombée. Je voudrais voir June danser le Lac des Cygnes.

Les autres approuvèrent vivement. Ça, c'était un coup bas. L'an dernier, Sean est venu à la maison un jour avec Olivier pour que nous allions tous ensemble au bowling pour l'anniversaire d'Andy (un jour, je te raconterai cette après-midi inoubliable) et ils sont tombés sur une photo de moi à 6 ans en tutu, un accoutrement des plus étranges pour des sorciers. Ma mère n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de montrer le film que mon père avait fait du gala de mon école de danse. Moment de honte extrême pour moi puisque après une pirouette, j'ai été prise de tournis et me suis étalée en beauté sur scène, entraînant dans ma chute de nombreuses camarades. Mes parents trouvent ça adorable. Pour moi, c'est ridicule! En plus, je suis persuadée que si Edouard tombe là-dessus, il l'enverra à Vidéo Gag. C'est décidé, dès que je rentre cet été, je me débarrasse de cette cassette…

Bref, à cause de ça, ils me demandent souvent de danser pour eux le Lac des Cygnes, en y incluant ma fameuse pirouette. Devant leurs airs suppliants, j'ai fini par céder.

- Regardez bien parce que je ne le ferai qu'une fois! ai-je dit en ôtant ma robe de sorcier pour être plus à l'aise.

Andy a alors commencé à fredonner l'air pour m'accompagner. Je me sentais totalement ridicule. J'avais encore quelques restes de ces années de danse mais sans plus. Je n'avais même pas assez de place pour me déplacer convenablement entre les lits. En un mot, j'étais pathétique… Mais Sean avait retrouvé le sourire et ses yeux rieurs n'attendaient qu'une chose: que je me vautre. A l'instant où je prenais appui sur ma jambe droite pour m'élancer, Olivier a prononcé ces mots qui m'ont stoppé net.

- Dis donc June, tu n'aurais pas grossi?

Andy a aussitôt stoppé l'accompagnement musical et nous nous sommes tous les quatre lentement tournés vers lui. Il était avachi sur son lit, appuyé sur un coude, comme un pacha. La tête légèrement penchée, il avait les yeux fixés sur mes quelques kilos superflus qui s'étaient réfugiés sur mes hanches.

- Quoi ? ai-je demandé ahurie.

Il s'est tourné vers les autres.

- Non ? Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Sean murmura un « sauve toi! », hélas trop tard. Je m'étais déjà saisie de ma baguette magique… Ce n'est pas dur pourtant, les garçons n'ont que deux choses à savoir: on ne plaisante ni sur l'âge, ni sur le poids d'une femme! C'est élémentaire… J'admets que j'avais peut-être abusé du chocolat de chez Honeydukes le week-end dernier mais je ne comptais pas tolérer cet affront. Telle une panthère, je me suis jetée sur Olivier et lui ai mis ma baguette sous la gorge.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? ai-je demandé l'air mauvais alors que mon attaque surprise l'avait immobilisé.

- Ha ha… Rien du tout, je t'assure! a-t-il répondu, mort de rire, en essayant d'éloigner ma baguette de son visage. June, descends, s'il te plaît! Tu es trop _lourde_, tu me fais mal…

J'ai poussé un cri de rage.

- Espèce de… _Rictus Sempra_!

Un jet de lumière argentée lui a atteint la poitrine. Le Sortilège de Chatouillis lui ferait payer cet affront. Olivier fut pris d'un fou rire irréfrénable, gigotant en tous sens pour essayer d'échapper aux mains invisibles qui le chatouillaient. Du coup, étant assise sur lui, ma position est vite devenue très instable. Absorbée par le fait de ne pas me faire éjecter du lit, je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'Olivier avait gardé toute sa lucidité, jusqu'à ce que, le souffle court, il réussisse à nous faire rouler d'un coup de hanche et donc à nous faire échanger nos positions. Je me suis retrouvée écrasée sous lui… Il pouvait parler, question surpoids. Ses larmes de rire me coulèrent dessus. J'ai essayé en vain de me dégager.

- Vas-y June, cria Andy pour m'encourager.

Olivier se saisît de ma main gauche, celle qui tenait ma baguette et tentait de la pointer dans ma direction.

- Tu n'oseras pas, ai-je murmuré en essayant de toutes mes forces de le repousser.

Il a levé un sourcil et s'est apprêté à lancer un sort. Pris par la panique, j'ai réussi à libérer un de mes genoux et à m'en servir de levier. En l'agrippant de toutes mes forces pour le soulever, je fis basculer Olivier par-dessus moi. Il est alors tombé du lit et m'a bien gentiment entraîné dans sa chute. Je me suis soudainement retrouvée la tête par terre, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, le dos contre le sommier du lit et les fesses flottant quelque part au dessus de ma tête. Olivier continuait à se tortiller à côté de moi sous l'effet du sort, me donnant au passage de petits coups.

Les têtes de Sean, Dorys et Andy apparurent alors dans mon champ de vision.

- Vous le dites si on vous dérange, hein? se moqua Dorys.

- Vous faites peine à voir, déclara Sean d'un air triste. Sur un champ de course, on vous pique direct…

Ils eurent finalement pitié de nous, m'aidèrent à me redresser et désensorcelèrent Olivier.

- Excuse moi, dit Olivier. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal…

Ses excuses auraient eu d'autant plus d'impact si, à l'instant où il les prononça, il m'avait regardé dans les yeux… Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, le fait qu'Olivier regarde mes fesses m'aurait mise dans tous mes états. Là, c'était tout juste si je n'avais pas envie de le désintégrer sur place.

- Les filles font des réserves pendant l'hiver, expliqua Sean d'un ton savant. Comme tu n'as pas beaucoup d'autres activités à part les révisions, c'est normal que tu t'empâtes…

Je me suis répétée au mois cent fois intérieurement que Sean revenait d'un enterrement et que je devrais attendre demain pour me venger… Moi, je m'empâte? Sentant mon hésitation, Andy s'est aussitôt jeté sur ma baguette et a lancé une diversion.

- Si on continuait, lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux alors que je boudais, qu'Olivier inspectait ses côtes et que Sean commençait à me donner quelques conseils minceurs. Dorys, fais nous la poule!

- Oh non, pitié… protesta-t-elle. Tout mais pas ça!

- Fais-la-poule !grogna Andy en appuyant sur chaque mot.

Cleath a soupiré mais s'est finalement lancé. Dorys fait magnifiquement la poule. Nous avons découvert ce talent chez elle en même que le fait qu'elle fasse partie de cette infime part de la population chez qui la Bièrabeurre à un effet redoutable. Et la Dorys pompette fait la poule.

Nous avons donc passé toute la soirée dans ce dortoir, attendant 22h pour nous rendre à notre cours d'Astronomie. Chacun avait pris ses aises, allongé sur un lit ou installé à même le sol. Sean s'était étendu le ventre. Andy s'était assise sur celui de Percy pour que Dorys puisse lui friser les cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette et d'un Maléfice Cuisant. Face à elle, je m'étais installée au pied de celui de Dubois qui lui s'était de nouveau avachi sur le coude. Dans les airs planait un avion en papier que j'avais ensorcelé après qu'Andy eut consenti à me rendre ma baguette. Ce sont des moments comme ça qu'on devrait vivre plus souvent… Mon avion finit par venir s'écraser à mes pieds.

- 12 minutes 52, ai-je dit en regardant ma montre. Prépare ta monnaie, Capitaine Dubois! J'ai gagné mon pari.

- Dans tes rêves, Tierney, marmonna Olivier.

Je me suis tournée vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que je souffre, a-t-il soupiré en prenant un air de chien battu, et que j'aurais besoin de cet argent pour payer mon séjour à l'hôpital…

Il s'est alors massé les côtes en poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs.

- Arrête ton char Olivier! Je ne peux pas être _si_ lourde que ça…

Il a eu un petit ricanement moqueur.

- Tu as au moins dû m'exploser deux côtes, a-t-il dit avec un sourire en coin.

J'ai préféré lui tourner le dos.

- Tu es censé nous faire des compliments, ai-je répliqué froidement.

Je l'ai alors entendu se mettre à ramper sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la tête au niveau de la mienne.

- Ok… Tu m'as cassé deux côtes mais tu l'as fait avec grâce, a-t-il rectifié.

J'ai affiché un sourire forcé.

- Sean, tu peux me passer ton oreiller ?

Dès qu'il me l'a envoyé, je l'ai fracassé sur la tête de Dubois.

- Stupide joueur de Quidditch…

Olivier fit mine d'être furieux et se précipita vers son propre coussin alors qu'Andy et Dorys s'emparaient de nos baguettes magiques par un sortilège d'Attraction.

Percy entra alors que nous courrions tous de lit en lit pour échapper aux tirs de missiles plumés.

- Vous êtes encore là ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est ce que… Mais c'est _mon_ lit et… June, c'est _mon_ oreiller! Il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ! D'abord, les filles, qu'est ce que vous faites là? Je devrais aller vous dénoncer, vous savez très bien que…

En fait, on ne sut jamais si oui ou non on le savait très bien puisque Percy ne put pas finir sa phrase. Il se prit une pluie d'oreiller dans la tête et blessé dans son orgueil de représentant de l'autorité, il entreprit de rendre coup pour cour et polochons pour polochons.

Finalement nous sommes tous arrivés épuisés au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. J'écoutais en baillant Sinistra nous parler de la pleine lune avant subitement de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la seconde du mois… La lune bleue! J'allais me remémorer toutes les bizarreries de la journée quand des bruits nous parvinrent du parc. Nous nous sommes tous précipités vers le parapet pour connaître l'origine de ce raffut. En cette nuit de pleine lune, les seuls bruits devraient être des hurlements de loup… En tous cas, pas des ricanements et le timbre si particulier de Brûlopot! Nous avons découvert avec surprise un groupe de 7ème années en maillots de bain et serviettes, suivant le petit professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui éclairaient de sa baguette le chemin jusqu'au lac. Nous commencions à élaborer les théories les plus folles sur les raisons qui les menaient là ce soir quand Sinistra nous apporta la réponse.

- Pleine lune du mois de mars, soupira-t-elle blasée. C'est ce soir que les coraux du lac vont se reproduire… Je suppose que vous le saviez, n'est ce pas ? Maintenant retournez à vos téléscopes s'il vous plaît!

Nous avons regarder une dernière fois les élèves désormais sur le ponton avant d'optempérer. Dire que d'ici deux ans, ce sera à nous de plonger… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ignorais même qu'il y avait des coraux dans le lac… Enfin, si jamais on ne revoit plus notre professeur de Soins, on saura au moins pourquoi!

Andy est finalement venu à bout de Entre amour et Amitié en quelques jours. La connaissant, elle avait dû adorer. J'étais dans la Salle Commune quand elle me l'a rendu. Elle m'a regardé un moment, les yeux humides, l'air un peu triste puis m'a serré dans ses bras sans aucune raison.

- Maintenant, je sais ce que tu ressens, a-t-elle dit en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, abasourdie. Mon regard revint inévitablement sur le livre qui se trouvait sur la table. Génial! A présent, j'étais obligée de le lire pour comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait…

Bilan du mois de mars :  
Temps qui nous sépare des BUSE : 8 semaines  
Temps qui nous sépare de la finale : 6 semaines.  
Dispute entre Andy et Olivier : 3 (petite moyenne, crainte de voir la Folle-aux-révivions redevenir hystériques)  
Dispute entre Andy et moi : 1 (mais bonjour les conséquences)  
Traces de dents sur un pauvre Serdaigle agressé par une folle furieuse à la sortie de la Bibliothèque : 3 (qui sont encore visibles…)  
Note obtenue en Potions : A (et encore, Rogue était dans un grand jour!)  
Sermon de Rusard: 6 dans la même heure (pourquoi il n'a pas voulu croire que j'ai pu marcher accidentellement sur la queue de son chat ?)  
Pleine Lune ce mois-ci : 2… (par chance, la prochaine Lune Bleue est en octobre)  
Membre cassé : 1 (on m'avait prévenu)  
Nombre de retenues obtenues par celui chargé de la protection de Fred et George : 3  
Nombre de points perdus par la Cellule : 15 (dont 14 par celui chargé de la protection de Fred et George)  
Jours passés à l'infirmerie par celui chargé de la protection de Fred et George : 5 (mais apparemment, la cause ne serait pas une attaque des Serpentards mais des Jumeaux eux-mêmes.)  
Flacons de plâtre envoyés par ma mère : 9 (bientôt, je peux refaire un des murs du dortoir)

Et à présent les nouvelles du championnat:  
1er : Montrose Magpies  
2ème : Caerphilly Catapults (ouais, on y croit)  
3ème : Ballycastle Bats

6ème : Canons de Chudley  
7ème : Flaquemare (si même les Canons nous passent devant à présent…)

* * *

**J**'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

**U**ne fois encore, je m'apprête à vous laisser.

**N**on sans, bien sûr, c'est désormais connu,

**E**ssayer d'attiser votre curiosité...

**T**out d'abord, commençons par la review

**I**nutile de vous le rappeler: un commentaire

**E**st toujours le bienvenu

**R**éponses assurées pour les plus téméraires!

**N**euvième chapitre qui sera posté

**E**uh... A vous de deviner!

**Y** aura du sport, de la joie et du sexe... Woé!

**S**exe? Non, faut pas déconner!

**D**ésolée, mon rating K+ je vais le garder!

**I**l s'appellera, tenez vous bien:

**A**vril: Les Inséparables vont toujours par deux (partie 1)

**R**as le bol de ces rimes à la noix...

**Y** a des fois je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez moi!

Voilà, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les grands poètes morts, vivants ou pas encore nés; ainsi qu'auprès de ceux qui ont ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour pour cet art...

Pardon!

Si on vous demande, c'est la faute à Jack Lang!

A+ Owlie


	9. Avril: Les Inséparables partie 1

**EDIT du 04/03/07:  
**Pour être conforme au réglement du site, je supprime les réponses aux reviews. A tous les curieux, désolée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Hé hé... Déjà le neuvième chapitre! Neuf mois, c'est le temps de gestation pour un beau bébé... Sauf que là, c'est un _gros_ bébé! Le compteur a, grâce à vous, franchi allègrement le cap des 100 reviews. Merci beaucoup!  
Comme promis, le mois d'avril est en deux parties. Je vous prie à l'avance de ne pas m'en vouloir, de ne pas me maudire, de ne pas me frapper car cette coupure, pour le moins frustrante, est totalement volontaire! Evidemment, l'habituelle annonce du prochain chapitre ne sera pas là puisque c'est sans suspens que je vous le confirme: il s'appellera "Avril: Les Inséparables vont toujours par deux (partie 2)". Nouveauté cependant, il sera sous-titré _Closer_... Je vous laisse imaginer pourquoi! L'annonce est donc remplacé par le Bonus de Rogue qui, je l'espère, vous amusera. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit...  
Ah oui, pour ceux qui ne supporteront pas la fin de ce chapitre (hé, interdit de tricher et d'aller lire la dernière ligne! ... Mouais, je vous ai vu...), je leur conseille de bien faire attention à tous les indices laissés dernièrement! Cette fois, j'ai fini et je me tais...

**Annonce:  
**Elizabeth Moonstone (à qui nous devons La biche couleur de sang et Reflet de lune) m'a fait la surprise de m'emprunter deux de mes personnages ainsi que notre Woody international le temps d'une fic à trois chapitres basée sur la magnifique chanson de Dido "_Sand in my shoes_". C'est **sa** vision de ce qui pourrait se passer après Poudlard, en aucun cas une version officielle (je garde le secret absolu quant à au dénouement, enfin quand je l'aurai trouver). Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé (surtout le chapitre sur Juni). Aussi je vous conseille chaudement d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil et même au cas de lui laisser une review (nous savons tous que cela fait toujours chaud au coeur). La fic est dans mes favoris. Bref, encore une fois, merci Elizabeth!

**Who's Wood?  
**Bon, simplement quelques petits rappels: **Sean** Hataway est **écossais** et **Walken** est une **Serpentard** en cinquième année qui a une tête de furet! Les personnages de _Entre_ _Amour et Amitié _sont **Candy**, son meilleur ami **Christopher** et son petit ami **Jonathan**. Et pour les non-anglophones, jinx signifie la poisse et donc **jinxie** est un surnom affectueux qu'on pourrait traduire par "**poissarde**"... C'est nettement plus joli en anglais! A en croire Discovery Channel, la **fourmi** **Bulldog** est une espèce de fourmis vivant principalement en Afrique du Sud et dont la morsure peut causer la mort par choc anaphylactique si un antidote n'est pas administrée dans la demi-heure suivante.

**Disclaimer:  
**JKR a créé et développé ce merveilleux univers qu'est celui d'Harry Potter, univers que je me suis permis d'explorer et de vous retranscrire... Quand à savoir ce qui est à elle ou à moi, franchement qui s'en préoccupe?... Tout le monde? Vraiment? Bon... Ben, j'ai rien... Sauf June, sa famille, ses amis et ses névroses...

La citation du mois concerne les réconciliations entre amis… Hé oui, ça leur arrive même à eux !

* * *

Evitez les trois quarts du chemin à l'ami qui revient

La Rochefoucauld Dardeauville

* * *

**Avril : Les Inséparables vont toujours pas deux**

_Further_

T'ai-je déjà dit que le mois d'avril était mon préféré ? Non ? Et bien tu le sais désormais… Mon bonheur était total puisque le mois que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience était enfin arrivé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en avril le printemps et le beau temps sont omniprésents. Parce qu'en avril nous avons droit à deux semaines de vacances (dans les circonstances actuelles, certainement le meilleur moment de l'année) et surtout pour la bonne est simple raison que mon anniversaire a lieu le 24 avril. Cette année, je vais avoir 16 ans et d'après les prédictions numérologiques que m'a faites Andy, ma seizième année sera capitale pour mon moi futur. Personnellement, je préfère 16 à 15. Va savoir pourquoi, je trouve que ça sonne mieux! Mais bon, pour l'instant, j'ai toujours 15 ans et pas de bol…

Le seul point noir que je pourrais trouver au mois d'avril (mais un bon gros point noir) et qui malheureusement revient chaque année est le 1er avril. La fête des blagueurs ! Le seul jour de l'année où Peeves a carte blanche et où nous n'avons le droit de ne rien dire. S'il n'y avait que lui… Il faut aussi savoir que je ne suis pas la seule native du mois d'avril. Non, deux autres personnes sont nées le 1er avril, deux Gryffondors… Après réflexion, je me dis que les Jumeaux Weasley n'auraient pas pu venir au monde un autre jour. L'esprit du 1er avril s'est véritablement incarné en eux. Donc je te laisse à présent imaginer la scène : nous sommes à Poudlard le 1er au matin, le jour de la Saint Peeves, le soleil est radieux et les oiseaux gazouillent. A côté de ça au château, les couloirs, les escaliers, les salles de classe, les salles communes, les sanitaires sont piégés et il ne faut surtout pas protester…

Autant les autres années, je m'en suis relativement bien sortie, slalomant entre les embûches ; autant cette année… Je me savais maudite mais jamais je n'aurais pu m'attendre à _ça_! J'ai du m'asseoir au moins deux fois dans de la colle, une fois dans de l'encre et une autre fois dans une substance non identifiée. J'ai glissé sur les carreaux mouillés du couloir des toilettes de Mimi, évitant de justesse la chute en me rattrapant au cou d'un 1ère année qui passait par là… Bien sûr, il a eu un petit peu mal mais la chute a été évitée! Peeves me croisant n'a pas hésité un moment à me verser un flacon d'un liquide ayant la même odeur que l'Empestine sur la tête. Mais je reconnais que le plus dur a été quand il a fallu que je me taise quand il a crié « Poisson d'Avril » et qu'il s'est mis à jeter du poisson sur tous les élèves qui croisaient son chemin… Et tout ça, c'était avant midi…

Les préfets ne semblaient pas non plus beaucoup apprécié le 1er avril. Aujourd'hui, ils ne retiraient pas de point et les élèves avaient donc la possibilité de se venger en toute impunité. Je t'avais dit que Patch regretterait tôt ou tard son attitude! Peu avant le déjeuner, on a frôlé l'incident diplomatique quand Olivier s'est rendu compte qu'il avait collé dans le dos depuis le matin un parchemin sur lequel était écrit : _I love Marcus Flint_. Le calmer ne fut pas une mince affaire et il nous fallut la jouer très fine. Sa seule consolation fut de savoir que Flint, lui, n'avait pas encore remarqué le sien qui disait : _Faites comme moi, supportez les plus forts, supportez Gryffondor_. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il va falloir beaucoup de temps à Flint pour digérer ça.

Après le déjeuner, je suis sortie un instant me balader dans le parc avec Dean. Mes cheveux étaient encore tout poisseux et couverts d'Empestine. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante parce que Dumbledore avait trouvé amusant de nous donner un soufflé au chocolat en dessert puis de nous les faire exploser à la figure. De nombreux élèves avaient trouvé refuge dans le parc, pensant que sur un terrain découvert les farceurs seraient plus facilement repérables.

Nos pas nous ont menés près du ponton où avaient élu domicile Walken Face-de-furet et sa bande de Serpentards, des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch principalement, sauf Flint qui pour l'instant n'osait plus mettre le nez dehors à cause de son écriteau.

- Toujours aussi moche, Tierney, à ce que je vois, me lança Walken déclenchant les rires de ses camarades.

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle s'en prenait à moi. D'habitude, son ennemi juré était Dorys, pas moi… Ce n'est pas pour ça que je comptais laisser passer cette attaque en bonne et due forme.

- Et toi toujours aussi conne à ce que j'entends, ai-je répondu avec un grand sourire.

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de nous, un air mauvais sur le visage.

- A Serpentard, on s'est toujours demandé comment tu avais fait pour te trouver quelqu'un… Non mais c'est vrai! Tu t'es regardée ? Quoique tu es particulièrement à ton avantage aujourd'hui…

Méchanceté gratuite… Cette fille me sortait par les yeux, cette fois c'était définitif! Dean étant avec moi, je me suis efforcée de rester calme.

- En attendant, moi j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, ai-je répondu sèchement.

Ses amis sont venus se placer derrière elle, probablement pour faire plus impressionnant. Personnellement, ça ne m'a rien fait. La bande à Flint ne m'a jamais fait peur. Tout ce qu'ils gagnèrent en faisant ça fut de me mettre un peu plus sur les nerfs.

- Justement, puisqu'on tient Flaherty sous la main, on va pouvoir le lui demander, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses compagnons. Alors pourquoi es-tu avec cette pauvre Gryffondor ? Pitié ? Charité ?

Dean, qui pendant ce temps là ne m'avait pas lâché la main, se raidit légèrement et je le vis serrer les mâchoires. Il semblait prêt à foncer dans le tas mais je lui ai saisi le bras pour l'en dissuader.

- Laisse les cracher leur venin, lui ai-je soufflé.

Walken éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Tu as peur, Tierney ? Tu fais moins la maligne quand ta petite bande de débiles n'est pas là, pas vrai ?

Elle n'avait pas idée de l'erreur qu'elle commettait. Walken ne m'avait jamais effrayée, ni même impressionnée, voir carrément intéressée. Elle venait de s'avancer vers moi, menaçante. Elle pouvait parler, elle n'était jamais venue m'agresser quand elle était seule.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller les chercher ? Ramène donc aussi tes amis les Préfets pendant que tu y es…

Si elle cherchait la provocation, c'était réussi. Le sang des guerriers irlandais de la tribu Tierney s'est mis à battre rageusement dans mes veines et le son de leurs tambours de guerre résonna en moi. Cette fille était stupide. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on s'affrontait et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus. Quoiqu'elle avait l'avantage du nombre aujourd'hui. Des images de combats à la manière moldue me vinrent à l'esprit. A choisir, je commencerai par lui enfoncer mon poing dans sa petite tête de furet avant de lui fracasser le plexus. A cette pensée, un sourire m'échappa.

- Parce qu'en plus, ça t'amuse, gronda Walken d'un ton mauvais. Méfie-toi pourtant, Dubois n'est pas là cette fois… Tu ne pourras pas le suivre éternellement comme un gentil petit toutou. Et à ce moment là, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers moi, on te tombera dessus.

Mon sourire s'est effacé quand elle a prononcé le nom d'Olivier. Jamais plus qu'à cet instant je n'ai souhaité lui faire du mal. Il n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Ces paroles étaient totalement hors propos et déplacées dans la conversation. Elle avait dit cela dans l'unique but de me provoquer un peu plus, parce qu'elle savait que je marcherais. Et pour être honnête, j'ai même couru…

Dean est alors intervenu.

- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il à Walken en me passant un bras rassurant autour des épaules. Tu es contente de toi ? C'est tellement plus facile de t'en prendre à June pour oublier à quel point ta vie est triste et vide. Tu ferais mieux de trouver quelqu'un… et quelqu'un d'autre que Flint.

J'ai tourné des yeux ronds vers Dean. Ce devait être la première fois que je le voyais être blessant avec quelqu'un, d'autant plus qu'il avait vraiment été dur avec Walken qui, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas bien réaliser ce qu'elle venait de se prendre. Tout le monde est resté un peu surpris puis le visage de la Serpentard à commencer à se décomposer. J'ai fini par éclater de rire, pensant intérieurement à retenir cette vanne pour la réutiliser contre elle. Dean et moi sommes finalement partis sous les cris et menaces d'une Walken morte de honte et d'un groupe de Serpentards humiliés par un pacifique Poufsouffle de rien du tout.

- Je leur aurais bien réglé leur compte à ces imbéciles, grommela Dean peu après. Comme s'ils me faisaient peur…

Je ne le lui ai pas dit mais face aux deux Batteurs, Dean et sa carrure de fil de fer n'aurait probablement pas fait le poids.

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine, ai-je répondu pour le calmer.

Pourtant, intérieurement, je mourrai d'envie de me précipiter sur Walken et de lui arracher les yeux. On avait pas encore eu de grand clash cette année entre nos deux maisons… Ça commençait à me manquer un peu. Ah, comme ça j'étais moche et je suivais Olivier comme un toutou…

Il me fallut faire de gros efforts pour ramener au calme le côté guerrier de mes instincts. Walken avait réussi sur deux points : non seulement elle avait gâché ma digestion (je ne dis pas journée parce que jusque là, elle n'était pas non plus terrible) mais en plus son venin était en train de s'insinuer dans ma petite cervelle. J'étais désormais en proie au doute… Et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a rien de pire…

- Dean ? ai-je finalement demandé alors que nous remontions vers le château.

- Hum… a-t-il fait en me lançant un regard en coin.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu sortir avec moi ?

Il s'est aussitôt arrêté de marcher.

- C'est à cause de ce que t'a dit cette fille ? a-t-il répondu en m'attirant vers lui. Tu sais que moi je te trouve très bel…

- Arrête! l'ai-je coupé sèchement en m'écartant. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il m'a regardé étonné puis s'est massé un instant la nuque.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? soupira-t-il.

- Walken a raison… Regarde nous! On ne fait pas très assorti comme couple. Tu pouvais avoir toutes les filles que tu voulais (il a levé un sourcil incrédule). Bon… _Maintenant_, tu peux avoir toutes le filles que tu veux. Alors pourquoi moi ?

- Tu veux que j'aille voir ailleurs, c'est ça ? a-t-il demandé amusé.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non… Je veux juste… euh, je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ai-je dit en me prenant la tête avec les mains. Enfin, si! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi moi…

Il m'a passé un bras dans le dos et m'a faite avancer.

- Ok… Tu l'auras voulu, déclara-t-il fataliste. Cet été, ma copine m'a plaqué la semaine juste avant la rentrée. J'étais vraiment malheureux et je me suis dit qu'au plus vite je retrouverai quelqu'un, au plus vite je me sentirai mieux. Le jour de la rentrée, on a partagé le même carrosse. Et je me souviens avoir pensé : comment cette fille peut-elle aimer le Quidditch à ce point ? Question que je me pose toujours d'ailleurs…

Je l'ai poussé légèrement pour me venger et Dean dut faire un pas de côté pour se rééquilibrer.

- Par la suite, avec le début de saison, Patch m'a beaucoup parlé d'Olivier et de toi par expansion… Pas toujours en bien, je l'avoue. Selon lui, tu étais la succube qui chercherait par tous les moyens à nous soutirer des informations.

- Patch est un amour… ai-je marmonné.

- Et quand il nous a présenté, malgré toutes ces mises en garde, j'ai eu plus envie de te connaître.

J'ai commencé à me sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Et si après, il me retournait la question ?

- Mais le principal problème n'a vite plus été Patch mais ma coupe de cheveux que tu semblais avoir en horreur. Un petit changement de style s'est imposé de lui-même…

- Désolée… ai-je dit avec un grimace.

- Ne le sois pas, a dit Dean alors que nous rejoignions l'allée menant au château. Cela faisait des années que je me baladais comme ça. Je reconnais que le regard des gens à beaucoup changé après ça, surtout celui des filles… Bizarre, non ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Alors pourquoi à ce moment là, tu n'as pas choisi une autre fille puisque tu voulais faire au plus vite ?

Dean s'est arrêté, m'a longuement observé avant de se mettre à rire. Il m'a ensuite attrapé par le cou et m'a vigoureusement frotté la tête avec le poing.

- Toi quand tu as décidé de ne pas comprendre… s'est-il moqué alors que je me débattais. J'aurai pu, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que le courant passait bien les rares fois où on s'est retrouvé tous les deux et comme la patience est une des vertus de ma maison, je me suis dit que je pouvais t'attendre un peu…

J'ai cessé de gesticuler, le visage rougeoyant. Sa prise ne lui permit pas de savoir si c'était à cause de ses paroles ou du fait qu'en me débattant, je me sois à moitié étranglée. Il a finit par me relâcher et m'a pris la main.

- Tes amis m'ont un peu aidé et la suite tu la connais. Je reconnais qu'au début mes intentions n'étaient peut-être pas très louables mais regarde le résultat : on est pas bien nous deux maintenant ?

J'ai détourné la tête en souriant. Bonne réponse…

- Maintenant, a-t-il continué d'un air malicieux en s'arrêtant au pied des marches du perron, je voudrais savoir pourquoi _toi_, tu m'as dit oui…

Quelle idiote ! Je le savais ! Pourquoi est ce que je le lui avais demandé ? C'était évident qu'il comptait me retourner la question… Qu'est ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire ? Pour oublier Olivier ? Oui, grande idée… Pour le rendre jaloux ? Pas vraiment mieux, surtout que c'était voué à l'échec. Pour faire en sorte que les filles de l'école arrêtent de me détester ? Je n'étais pas sûre que Dean comprenne cette subtilité… Pourquoi j'avais dit oui au fait ?

- Parce que je te trouvais drôle et que tu me plaisais, ai-je répondu sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir pu dire cela à voix haute. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ça m'est venu. En fait, c'est idiot mais je pense que j'ai dit oui à Dean parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. C'est nul à dire mais ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Mon ego d'ado de 15 ans célibataire endurcie a sauté sur l'occasion…

- C'est une excellente raison, approuva Dean en se redressant autant qu'il le put. Le dossier est clos ou il y a encore de choses que tu voudrais savoir à mon égard ?

Un bref souvenir du chapitre 23 de _Entre Amour et Amitié_ et des conséquences qu'avait eues ce genre de conversation me traversa l'esprit et m'encouragea à changer de sujet.

§§

Dans l'après-midi, c'est avec la mine grave que MacGonagall nous a accueilli dans son cours de Métamorphoses. Comme à notre habitude, Olivier et moi avons pris une des tables de la rangée du fond. J'aime bien n'avoir personne dans mon dos. Notre professeur a demandé à Dorys de nous distribuer à chacun des carafes et des verres à pied pour nous faire réviser nos Sortilèges de Transfert, de Décoloration et de Changement de Matières. Les rappels théoriques furent ennuyeux à souhait. Une espèce de torpeur post-déjeuner se saisit de la plupart d'entre nous et nous gisions tous à moitié avachis sur nos tables. Olivier se balançait sur sa chaise, ne tenant en équilibre que grâce à ses genoux coincés sous la table. Deux tables devant nous, Dorys s'était mise en tête de dessiner MacGonagall avec un corps de chèvre. Andy, elle, regardait rêveusement à travers la fenêtre. Sean tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le fait qu'il ait réussi à faire _fondre_ l'un de ses verres. Même Percy, d'habitude si attentif avait griffonné un grand P sur son parchemin qu'il était désormais en train d'enjoliver. Bien entendu, j'étais certainement la seule à me douter qu'il s'agissait du P de Pénélope et pas de Percy ou de préfet. Pour ma part, j'essayais de faire tenir en équilibre ma baguette entre ma lèvre supérieure et mon nez, à l'aide d'une horrible grimace… Bref, ce n'était pas la folle ambiance.

MacGonagall dût s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle a alors arrêté son exposé. Elle est allé à son bureau et a pris appui sur le dos de sa chaise.

- Mes enfants, je ne peux plus vous cacher la vérité plus longtemps, nous avoua-t-elle d'une voix émue qui nous fit aussitôt nous redresser. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Jamais nous n'avions été aussi silencieux. Rien que le fait qu'elle nous appelle « mes enfants » nous indiquait la gravité de la situation. Chacun a retenu sa respiration. Ma baguette est tombée sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer :

- La Coupe de Quidditch est annulée…

Mon cerveau a alors cessé d'être momentanément alimenté ce qui a provoqué chez moi un état passager de mort cérébral.

- QUOI ? a crié Olivier, le premier à rompre le silence.

Ayant bougé ses genoux et lâché la table des mains, il se mit à vaciller dangereusement vers l'arrière. Quand il se sentit basculer, il eut le réflexe humain de se rattraper à ce qu'il pouvait, en l'occurrence moi, ou plutôt ma chaise… Toujours plongée dans mon état végétatif, je gardais les yeux rivés sur MacGonagall quand j'ai soudainement senti quelque chose s'agripper à mon dossier et m'entraîner dans sa chute. Mes bras ont fait de grands moulinets en l'air, dans un effort vain de retrouver l'équilibre. Mais l'élan d'Olivier était trop fort et je suis partie avec lui. Mes pieds ont alors shooté dans la table (qui selon moi devait déjà être moisie) et tout ce qui était dessus s'est retrouvé projeté dans les airs. La vaisselle se brisa en milles morceaux qui se répandirent en grand fracas sur le sol. La classe éclata de rire alors que mon dos m'indiquait par une atroce souffrance qu'il venait de se rompre comme du petits bois. Olivier, étendu non loin de moi, avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il a fallu que je le secoue pour vérifier qu'il soit toujours en vie.

- Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de ne pas vous balancer sur votre siège, Mr Dubois, déclara le professeur de Métamorphose en avançant vers nous. Cela fait peut-être rire vos camarades mais pas moi.

Et pourtant, elle avait plus que jamais les yeux qui brillaient. Elle lança alors un sort et les morceaux de carafes, de verres et de tables s'assemblèrent à nouveau parfaitement, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! ai-je protesté en refaisant enfin surface. Pas maintenant…

Olivier avait bondi sur ces pieds.

- C'est injuste ! cria-t-il. Nous sommes sur le point de remporter la Coupe ! Vous ne _pouvez_ pas nous faire ça !

- Pourtant, déclara MacGonagall plus sérieuse que jamais devant tous nos visages outrés, suite aux événements survenus durant le dernier match, le Ministère a décrété que la violence engendrée par le Quidditch n'avait pas lieu d'être dans une école. Le directeur a reçu ce matin la nouvelle directive ministérielle. Ils l'ont appelé la directive 1er avril.

Andy et quelques élèves se mirent à rire. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas saisi pourquoi. J'étais trop perdue dans mes plans de futures manifestations pour sauver la Coupe pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Je suis sérieuse, continua Macgonagall. Il serait mal venu de ma part de vous faire un… _poisson d'avril_.

Hum… Notre directrice de maison a un esprit pervers, cette fois j'en suis sûre! Sa blague (pas drôle du tout d'ailleurs) se retourna contre elle puisqu'elle perdit par la suite plus de 20 minutes de son cours pour persuader Olivier que tout était faux. Le pauvre… Il venait d'avoir le choc de sa vie!

- Je reconnais que les têtes de Messieurs Weasley et de Mesdemoiselles Johnson et Spinnet valaient le détour, expliqua-t-elle pince sans rire. Mais là… Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part… Je vous demanderai de ne rien dire à vos autres coéquipiers en sortant. Une bonne farce se doit d'être répétée.

MacGonagall farceuse ? On aura tout vu… Elle avait beau se plaindre constamment d'Olivier et de sa passion débordante pour le sport, il était pourtant un de ses élèves préférés. Sa petite blague venait de nous le démontrer une fois de plus. Etrangement, Dubois n'y faut pas sensible. Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour s'en remettre totalement. A moi aussi d'ailleurs… Malgré mon sens de l'humour parfois un peu bizarre, ça ne m'a vraiment pas fait rire!

- Tu sais quoi ? me confia Olivier quand nous sommes enfin passés à la pratique. Elle paiera! Cette méchante vieille femme paiera l'an prochain pour son crime.

J'allais lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête quand le sort qu'il lança fit pousser une dizaine de pattes à son verre et que celui-ci tenta de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Avec un peu de chance, Olivier finirait par oublier sa rancœur et cette idée de vengeance…

§§

Au plus nous approchions de l'heure du couvre feu, au plus les petits farceurs de Poudlard redoublaient d'effort pour célébrer jusqu'aux derniers moments ce 1er avril avec le plus de personnes possibles. Attirant naturellement à moi projectiles en tous genres (et je dis bien _en_ _tous genres_), obstacles et sortilèges, je suis devenue le bouclier officiel des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor et ai été chargée d'ouvrir la marche et d'entrer la première dans chaque pièce suspecte. Dire qu'ils sont censés appartenir à la maison du Courage! Ils ont malgré tout eu la délicatesse de me suggérer d'envisager un désenvoûtement avant les examens de juin…

Le dortoir fut le seul refuge que j'ai trouvé ce soir là pour pouvoir te faire partager ma journée sans risquer d'être dérangée. J'y ai sincèrement cru un instant. Mais Andy a finit par débouler furieuse dans la chambre. Elle a jeté ses affaires sur son lit et s'est mise à faire les 100 pas, attendant visiblement que je lui demande quel était le problème. J'ai pris quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Elle avait dû se disputer avec quelqu'un... Mais qui? Sean? Non, elle aurait eu le dernier mot et c'est lui qui serait parti bouder dans son dortoir. Dorys? Non, ça m'aurait étonnée... A la limite Percy, parce que tous deux convoitaient certainement le même livre à la Bibliothèque. En tous cas, pas Olivier... Pas _encore_ Olivier!

Elle m'envoya un regard lourd de menaces et de sous-entendus.

Ouais, définitivement Olivier!

- Qu'est ce qui se pas...

- Je vais te dire ce qui se passe, s'est-elle mise à hurler en pointant son index dans la direction des escaliers. Il se passe que ton meilleur ami n'est qu'un gros nul, manipulateur, vaniteux et stupide.

Et je te fais grâce du chapelet d'insultes qui a continué sa tirade.

- Tu serais capable de tout m'expliquer sans m'agresser? ai-je demandé avec un sourire.

Andy a poussé un cri de rage et s'est remise à tourner en rond.

- Tu trouves ça normal, toi, que les gens passent toujours tout à Olivier? me demanda-t-elle indignée. Les profs tolèrent de sa part tout et n'importe quoi, les élèves sont prêts à se plier en quatre pour lui... Et tout ça pourquoi? Parce qu'il est Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch? Parce qu'il est _populaire_? Moi, je ne trouve pas ça normal mais écoeurant! Tout le monde veille à son petit confort et lui ose en profiter... Pourquoi est ce que les gens font cela pour lui?

- Euh... Techniquement, nous aussi on le fait, Andy! ai-je signalé.

- Justement! Est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce que l'on l'aide à faire ces devoirs?

- Parce qu'on est ses amis, ai-je répliqué surprise par ses questions.

- Et lui? Qu'est ce qu'il fait pour nous en retour? Hein? a-t-elle dit triomphante. Par pitié, ne me dis pas qu'il mène Gryffondor à la victoire! Et d'une, c'est faux... Si! June, c'est faux! Rappelle moi à quel moment ces 4 dernières années nous avons gagné la Coupe... Et de deux, ça n'a absolument rien à voir!

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour trouver un autre argument.

- L'amitié ne fonctionne pas toujours sur le principe de l'échange équivalent, ai-je répondu en m'adressant directement à son coeur d'Alchimiste. Tu donnes parfois sans rien attendre en retour...

- D'accord, admit Andy en essayant d'être calme. Dis moi simplement si tu trouves normal qu'Olivier considère le fait que nous soyons tous aux petits soins pour lui comme _naturel_...

Heureusement que je n'étais pas restée dans la Salle Commune ce soir là... Je n'ose imaginer dans quelle embrouille je me serais encore retrouvée mêlée.

- Bon, ai-je soupiré. Assieds-toi et explique moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il a osé me dire que j'avais un balai coincé dans le... a-t-elle déclaré les lèvres pincées.

J'ai du faire de gros efforts pour ne pas lui éclater de rire au nez. C'était certainement une des seules expressions qui gardent la même signification que ce soit du côté sorcier ou moldu. Une fois que ce fut passé, j'ai fait signe à Andy de continuer.

- Il a commencé par sortir son éternelle phrase, "Andy, viens par là, j'ai _besoin_ de toi"... Même pas un "s'il te plaît"... Tu te rends compte qu'il ne m'appelle plus sans la prononcer! Si ça, ce n'est pas une preuve qu'il...

- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait? l'ai-je coupée pour l'obliger à ne pas s'éparpiller.

- Que je l'aide à faire son devoir de Potions pour dans deux jours... Ou plutôt que je lui _fasse_ son devoir de Potions! A l'instant où j'ai refusé, il s'est tout de suite énervé. Soi disant, je refusais d'aider Gryffondor. Tu te rends compte? Il ne m'a même pas demandé de l'aider lui mais Gryffondor! Je ne suis pas stupide! Je sais pertinemment que MacGonagall l'a menacé de ne pas lui laisser jouer la fin de saison si ses notes ne s'amélioraient pas. Mais plutôt que de l'avouer, il a préféré essayer de me faire culpabiliser. Ce type n'a pas de rate, June... Trop fier pour se rendre compte que tout ne tourne pas autour de lui...

La voix d'Andy s'est alors éteinte. Elle avait récité son réquisitoire sans reprendre sa respiration.

- Pauvre Olivier, ai-je dit doucement. Il n'a pas dû comprendre ce qui lui arrivait...

- Pourquoi es-tu _toujours_ de son côté? s'est indignée Andy. Je sais bien que selon toi, la charge de Capitaine est lourde à porter et _blablabla_... Mais c'est uniquement parce que des gens comme toi lui cèdent tout qu'il est infect!

Hé, moi je n'avais rien fait! Devant mon air choqué, Andy s'est justifiée.

- Je n'ai pas envie que les gens à l'extérieur nous croient au service d'Olivier et pour l'instant, c'est malheureusement le cas! Pourquoi est ce que chacune de nos discussions, chacun de nos gestes nous ramène toujours à lui? A la limite, pour les gens raides dingues de lui ou de Quidditch, je pourrai le comprendre mais pour les autres... J'aime beaucoup Olivier, tu le sais, mais je ne lui dois absolument rien. Je ne lui ai pas vendu mon âme, même s'il s'entête à croire le contraire... Je ne cèderai pas à ses caprices sous prétexte que je participerai ainsi à ma façon au triomphe de la Maison.

Son argumentaire m'avait un peu sonnée. J'aurai pu désamorcer la situation à l'aide d'une ou deux remarques acides si Andy ne semblait pas autant affectée par cette affaire...

- Quand je lui ai dit que sa popularité lui avait fait prendre la grosse tête, il m'a répondu que j'étais bien contente de pouvoir en profiter...

Voilà donc ce qui faisait réellement souffrir Andy. Je la comprenais. N'importe qui, qui comme nous ne bénéficiait pas d'une côte de popularité extraordinaire, aurait souffert de ces quelques mots. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qui était le pire pour elle: qu'on puisse croire que ce genre de choses puisse vraiment compté à ses yeux (alors qu'elle s'efforce de démontrer le contraire) ou que quelqu'un (même Dubois) puisse la croire capable de _ça_, de suivre une étoile pour profiter de sa lumière... Quelque chose me tracassait cependant.

- Olivier t'a vraiment dit ça? ai-je demandé perplexe.

- Ça t'étonne, hein? m'a-t-elle répondu d'une voix triste. Pourtant, il l'a fait! En des termes moins savants, je te l'accorde...

Je ne pensais pas mon meilleur ami capable de cette bassesse. Je le connaissais parfaitement et ce genre de réflexions ne lui ressemblait pas, même sous le coup de la colère. Il avait beaucoup de défauts, c'était certain, mais la méchanceté gratuite n'en faisait pas partie. En même temps, je n'avais aucune raison de mettre en doute la parole d'Andy. Celle-ci sembla d'ailleurs deviner le trouble qui m'agitait.

- Il n'est parfait qu'avec toi, June. Il réserve son arrogance pour le commun des Mortels. Mais je t'assure que c'est vrai, il nous utilise chacun à sa façon. Même toi...

J'ai eu un ricanement moqueur. Le jour où Olivier se servirait de moi, les Canons de Chudley finiraient premier du Championnat!

- Depuis quelques temps, tu es beaucoup moins souvent avec lui, n'est ce pas? me demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu ne parlais presque plus de Quidditch.

J'ai réfléchi un instant. Oui, c'était possible... J'avais été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps et c'est vrai que depuis la Saint Patrick, Olivier et moi n'avions pas eu de grandes discussions.

- Et tu ne vois pas le rapport? m'a demandé Andy excédée. _Tu_ parles de Quidditch le plus souvent parce qu'_il_ t'en parle! Et il le fait uniquement parce qu'il a besoin de tes conseils. Bien sûr, pour certaines, il s'agirait d'un _honneur_ que leur accorderait Olivier en leur demandant de l'aide. Mais pas pour toi, pas vrai June? Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il tentait de ramener toutes vos discussions à ça? C'est pour ça que le fait que tu passes autant de temps avec Dean l'embête: parce qu'il ne t'a plus sous la main quand il le désire.

L'expression "avoir sous la main" me fit frissonner. Elle faisait partie de celle que j'avais en horreur. Quel tableau pessimiste d'Olivier Andy venait de peindre... J'en connaissais un qui devait avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient en ce moment. En vérité, je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. Tout en moi s'était focalisé sur ces quelques mots.

- Que je sois avec Dean l'embête vraiment? ai-je demandé en m'efforçant de ne pas sourire.

Andy a levé les yeux au ciel et a poussé un long soupir.

- Je savais que tu ne retiendrais que ça. Va avoir pourquoi je te l'ai dit...

J'ai pris sa main dans les miennes en espérant la réconforter un peu.

- Parce que tu savais que ça me ferait plaisir!

Andy m'observa, blasée, comme si mon cas était totalement désespéré.

- J'irai parler à Olivier demain, ai-je promis. On verra bien ce qu'il aura à dire pour sa défense...

-Je te parie un gallion qu'il niera tout en bloc et qu'en plus, il te demandera de l'aider pour son devoir...

J'ai accepté le pari en rigolant.

Et le lendemain, je perdais un gallion. J'avais réussi à dénicher Olivier seul, à la Bibliothèque, penché sur son devoir de Potions. Le voir comme ça m'a fendu le coeur. Instinctivement, j'ai eu envie de l'aider puis j'ai repensé à tout ce qu'Andy m'avait dit la veille. Après avoir éclairci à sa façon l'accrochage avec Andy en se contentant de marmonner "Bof... Tu sais comment est Andy...", Olivier semblait avoir trouvé une autre solution à son problème de devoir et s'était mis à faire les yeux doux à une Poufsouffle assise à la table à côté et aux prises avec le même sujet. J'ai préféré partir avant d'être confortée dans l'idée que mon meilleur ami puisse être quelqu'un d'aussi intéressé...

Comme à chaque fois, la tension entre Olivier et Andy ne dura pas longtemps (le record étant à trois jours pour une dispute survenue le jour où Andy nous a montré pour la première fois ses lunettes de vue, hideuse je dois l'avouer). Le soir même, elle acceptait de jeter un coup d'oeil et de plume à sa copie. Personne, à ma connaissance, n'est capable de résister au regard de chien battu d'Olivier...

§§§§

L'exorcisme n'était au fond peut-être pas une idée brillante. Sean, Andy et Dorys en rient encore... Moi, moins bizarrement!

Déjà parce qu'ils avaient choisi de le faire pendant un des entraînements de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour être sûr qu'Olivier ne vienne pas prendre ma défense... Ensuite parce que j'en garde un souvenir de honte cuisant pour m'être laissée manipuler aussi naïvement de la sorte... Enfin parce que j'avais la peau à vif à force de frotter pour faire partir les peintures tribales qui me couvraient le corps, peintures selon eux nécessaires à tout bon désenvoûtement; parce que j'avais envie de vomir toutes les préparations infâmes qu'ils avaient osé me faire ingurgiter et surtout parce que cela n'avait strictement servi à rien... Le mauvais oeil semblait toujours autant apprécier ma compagnie!

Le seul endroit où j'ai espéré trouver un semblant de réconfort ce soir-là fut dans _Entre_ _Amour et Amitié_, dont j'avais repris la lecture suite aux insinuations d'Andy le mois dernier. Quoi qu'elle en dise, je maintiens que c'est niais! Candy, qui est toujours atrocement amoureuse de Christopher, se demande si elle doit aller plus loin avec Jonathan. Oui, je te parle bien de sexe... C'est vrai que Jonathan a l'air d'être bien accroché et que comme il est plus âgé qu'elle, on peut comprendre qu'il en attende plus... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Candy se pose autant de questions. Si elle ne veut pas, elle n'a qu'à dire non! Elle ferait mieux de se rappeler qu'elle aime son meilleur ami! Cette fille est vraiment nulle... Combien tu paries que si Jonathan lui dit qu'il l'aime, elle dira oui...

Si je me suis infligée cette torture morale et visuelle, ce n'était pas uniquement pour me remettre d'un désenvoûtement catastrophique. Je ne peux pas nier que les choses que m'a dit Walken le 1er avril ne m'ont pas blessée. J'y ai beaucoup repensé, beaucoup trop à mon humble avis. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu facilement oublier tout ça. C'est vrai, qui se soucie de l'avis des Serpentards? Mais c'est venu s'ajouter au message qu'Andy s'était évertuée à me faire passer le même soir. Entre une qui considère que je ne suis qu'un objet au service d'Olivier et l'autre qui me voit comme son petit toutou, je me suis dit qu'il y avait quand même matière à réfléchir.

Pour te dire la vérité, le déclic est venu à cause de Pénélope. Percy m'avait demandé de lui délivrer un message (il faut dire que tout le monde est capable de reconnaître leurs hiboux Hermès et Ebony. Du coup, ils utilisent un hibou légèrement plus gros: moi...) qui par chance était écrit cette fois-ci (j'ai déjà eu une fois ça réciter un poème composé par Perce et je m'efforce chaque jour un peu plus d'essayer d'oublier ça!). Bref, Penny était avec quelqu'un de sa maison et m'a gentiment présenté en disant ces mots qui m'ont profondément marquée:

- C'est June Tierney, tu sais, la meilleure amie d'Olivier...

Cette phrase, je l'avais entendue des milliers de fois. Mais là, c'était comme si chaque mot prenait soudainement son véritable sens. Alors c'est tout ce que je suis? La meilleure amie d'Olivier? Aux yeux des gens, c'est tout ce que je représente? En y réfléchissant, je suis depuis toujours associée à lui... Les gens viennent me voir pour me parler de lui. Est-ce que mes 5 années à Poudlard vont être réduites à ça: "June Tierney, Ah oui, ce n'est pas la fille qui reste toujours avec Dubois?"?

C'est injuste... Je savais que notre amitié était vraiment très forte. J'en suis fière d'ailleurs. Pas grand monde peut se vanter d'être aussi proche de son meilleur ami (même si j'ai souvent souhaité entre encore plus proche ces derniers temps). Mais je ne réalisais pas que pour les autres, la fusion était telle... J'ai pris conscience grâce à ces mots que je n'existais pas vraiment à leurs yeux, que je n'avais pas d'existence propre en dehors de celle de l'amie fidèle d'Olivier. Et je t'avoue que c'est quelque chose de très angoissant...

Je ne demande pas à être populaire. En fait, je voudrai juste qu'un jour quelqu'un dise: "June? C'est une fille sympa, légèrement maudite en ce moment mais sympa!". Ou même quelque chose d'autre, je ne sais pas! On considère Andy comme un petit génie, Olivier est un joueur de Quidditch, Capitaine de surcroît! Dorys, elle, est la fille étrange et mystérieuse de la Maison. Même Sean est le type marrant que tout le monde aime bien et qui rit à gorge déployée. Et moi pendant ce temps, je ne suis _que_ la meilleure amie d'Olivier... Je sais que ça peut paraître absurde comme considérations mais je n'y pouvais rien, ça me blessait réellement. C'est vrai, qui suis-je dans tout ça? Comment je peux trouver ma place parmi des personnalités comme les leurs? Ce doit être comme d'être le dernier enfant d'une famille très nombreuse... Comment faire dans ces cas-là? Cette comparaison me permit de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me venir en aide à ce sujet.

- Dis Percy, ai-je dit en le suivant jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où il avait rendez-vous avec Penny (romantique, n'est ce pas?). Comment fais-tu pour te différencier de tes frères?

Il m'a lancé un regard étonné.

- C'est à dire?

- Ca ne t'ennuie pas que l'on te considère toujours comme le frère de Fred et George ou du légendaire Charlie Weasley?

Il s'est arrêté et m'a répondu comme il l'aurait fait face à une personne légèrement attardée.

- Non, parce que c'est ce que je suis...

Merlin, dire que ce garçon était l'un des plus brillants de l'école.

- Tu n'as pas envie de montrer que tu existes par toi-même? ai-je fait excédée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir, a-t-il répondu méfiant. J'existe par moi-même. Bien sûr les gens m'associent forcément à mes frères, c'est inévitable. Mais j'ai réussi à me différencier d'eux désormais... La fonction de préfet a d'ailleurs été un plus pour cela!

Il réfléchit alors quelques instants.

- A la limite, ce doit être plus dur pour Ron...

Génial! Je n'avais pas franchement envie de partager mes angoisses existentielles avec un Weasley en 1ère année. J'ai alors décidé de changer de plan d'attaque.

- Et toi Percy? Tu me vois comment? lui ai-je demandé.

Il est devenu tout rouge et a bégayé:

- Co-comme une amie, June! Bien entendu!

Argh! Quel idiot! Il a le don de m'agacer par moment... Autant y aller direct.

- Si tu devais me présenter à quelqu'un, est-ce que tu te contenterais de dire que je suis la meilleure amie d'Olivier?

- Bien sûr que non, s'indigna Percy.

Sa réponse m'a rassurée. Finalement, j'étais peut-être en tain de me faire des films toute seule...

- Je n'oublierai pas d'ajouter que tu es aussi la petite amie de Dean Flaherty, continua-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil complice.

Voilà autre chose, maintenant! Si à cet instant on m'avait demandé ce que je pensais de Percy Weasley, j'aurais sans hésiter répondu "Percy? Tu ne le connais pas? Quelle chance tu as..."

Après le fiasco de ma conversation avec ce cher préfet, je ne savais plus vers qui me tournait. Alors, j'ai parlé à mon miroir... Narcissique, pas vrai? Et tu sais ce que mon reflet m'a répondu? _Laisse la psychologie à des gens comme Dorys et Andy! Ton truc à toi, c'est le Quidditch! Ne l'oublie jamais..._

Au moins, je me dis que j'ai un reflet qui n'est pas contrariant! Tu vois, c'est dans des cas comme ça que je souhaiterai que tu puisses me répondre...

§§§§

Je t'avoue ne plus avoir beaucoup de souvenirs des jours qui précédèrent les vacances. En faisant un petit effort, je me rappelle bien d'un cours où Rogue a piqué sa crise habituelle (et qu'on a d'ailleurs perdu à cette occasion 15 points), que Brûlopot a fait un petit séjour à l'infirmerie suite à un incident survenu avec un hippogriffe lors d'un cours avec les 7èmes années et que Katie Bell est venue nous suggérer de clouer Olivier à son lit pour que les joueurs puissent enfin respirer. Suggestion que l'on a tout de même pris le temps d'étudier sur le moment (preuve qu'Olivier avait vraiment dû nous agacer).

Quoi qu'il en soit, le dernier cours avant les vacances (DFCM) était finalement venu à son terme et nous sommes allés, le pas infiniment plus léger, vers notre Salle Commune pour y déposer nos affaires.

- Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'aller prendre un peu d'air? nous proposa Sean alors que nous nous avachissions dans les fauteuils moelleux et libres. On pourrait faire une partie de Passe-Souaffle!

- Pas pour moi désolée... déclara Andy. Il y a un truc que je dois revoir maintenant en Métamorphoses ou sinon je vais oublier.

Sean fit rouler ses yeux autant qu'il le put alors qu'elle sortait ses affaires et s'installait pour travailler. A la voir s'étaler, elle en avait pour un moment.

- Bon, reprit Sean, si on compte Dorys, ça fait trois. June? Tu te joins à nous?

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil amusé à une Dorys apathique aujourd'hui qui mettait beaucoup de temps à réagir à la provocation de Sean.

- Hé, qui a dit que j'avais envie de faire mumuse avec vous? s'écria-t-elle froidement.

- J'aurais bien aimé, ai-je déclaré en ignorant la mine narquoise que Sean arborait à présent qu'il avait réussi à mettre Dorys en boule, mais je dois rejoindre Dean dans dix minutes dans la Grande Salle. Il va me faire réviser...

- Réviser quoi? demanda Olivier surpris.

Je me suis alors saisie de la baguette d'Andy qui trônait sur la table et me suis machinalement mise à la faire virevolter entre mes doigts.

- Sortilèges, ai-je répondu.

Ils ont tous eu un ricanement moqueur, même Andy qui pourtant était plongé dans ses diagrammes métamorphiques.

- Comme si tu avais _besoin_ de réviser les sortilèges, se moqua Olivier. Autant dire que vous allez flirter...

La baguette d'Andy m'a échappé des mains et a roulé sous un fauteuil.

- Mais c'est la vérité! me suis-je défendue en la récupérant.

- Tu es vraiment obligée d'y aller? demanda Sean en tentant le coup des yeux de chien battu, signe qu'il devait vraiment avoir très envie de jouer à Passe-Souaffle ce soir. Après tout, tu vas pouvoir le voir pendant les vacances autant que tu voudras. Et puis je trouve que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui en ce moment...

- Ce n'est pas faux, ajouta Olivier avachi dans son fauteuil les mains derrière la tête.

- Toi, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper un peu plus d'une certaine personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom, ai-je répondu d'un ton acide.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel chacun de nous deux essaya de faire baisser le regard de l'autre. Andy rompit le silence.

- Tu n'as pas dit que Dean partait pendant les vacances? demanda-t-elle en taillant sa plume.

Elle avait raison. Le seul moment où nous aurions pu passer du temps tous les deux sans que l'un de mes amis ne fasse un malaise ou ne perde un proche, ou encore que l'on se retrouve avec un autre couple, Dean mariait une de ses cousines. Même si cela m'attristait un peu d'y repenser, la nouvelle fit au moins un heureux.

- Mais c'est génial, s'écria Olivier en bondissant sur ses pieds. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas eu pour nous tout seul!

Pour cacher ma gêne, j'ai détourné le regard vers la baguette qui tournoyait entre mes doigts. J'ai aussitôt repensé à ce que Andy m'avait avoué, au fait que je passe mon temps avec Dean embête Olivier...

- Parfait, continua-t-il. Je vais pouvoir retrouver mon âme damnée...

La baguette d'Andy m'échappa des mains de nouveau et alla s'écraser sur ses notes qui prirent feu instantanément. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps d'enflammer quelque chose par inadvertance, je peux donc t'assurer que ses paroles m'avaient réellement blessée.

- Quoi? ai-je demandé d'une voix froide alors qu'Andy se précipitait pour sauver ses précieuses notes.

Olivier sembla décontenancé par ma subite colère. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas! Il n'avait pas entendu Walken et Andy. Il n'imaginait pas ce que cette foutue expression pouvait sous-entendre. Il ne réalisa pas non plus qu'en essayant de se défendre, il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

- Ton _âme damnée_? ai-je répété.

- Ben oui, a-t-il fait surpris. J'avais justement besoin de toi pendant les vacances: j'ai un petit problème de Quidditch et puisque je t'ai sous la main...

- Est ce qu'il a pu te traverser l'esprit à un moment ou à un autre que j'avais peut-être envie de faire autre chose que de parler de Quidditch, de l'équipe et des entraînements pendant les vacances? me suis-je écriée furieuse. Ou peut-être que je me résume simplement pour toi à une banque de données sportives? Pas de chance Olivier! Ce n'est pas le cas!

- Tierney! grogna-t-il en serrant les mâchoires et en jetant des coups d'oeil aux élèves alentours qui, je le sentais bien, nous regardaient. Arrête de crier comme ça!

- D'ABORD, JE CRIE SI JE VEUX! Là, c'est trop pour moi... Elles avaient raison! Je refuse de faire partie de gens que tu utilises à ta guise! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça!

Le visage d'Olivier s'est alors automatiquement refermé et n'a laissé plus rien paraître. Il fait toujours ça dans ces cas-là... C'est tellement plus facile pour lui. Mes mains se sont mises à trembler. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas énervée comme ça. J'aurais vraiment voulu qu'il réponde, qu'il se mette lui aussi à hurler. A la place de ça, il est resté placide... Pourquoi il ne réagissait pas? Pourquoi il ne prenait pas la peine de se défendre?

- Moi, j'en connais une qui est dans sa mauvaise période du mois, lâcha Sean amusé.

Heureusement pour lui, Dorys, juste à ses côtés, eut la présence d'esprit de le frapper avant que je ne m'en occupe. Sean aurait perdu plus d'une dent, vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

- Maintenant, excusez moi mais Dean m'attends, ai-je déclaré en tournant les talons et en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Pas un ne bougea, pas un n'essaya de me retenir, ni même de me rattraper. Sur le chemin du rez-de-chaussée, j'ai senti ma colère fondre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. L'adrénaline avait fait son effet et me laisserait vite fatiguée et pleine de remords. Et ça, je ne le voulais surtout pas. Il fallait que je reste furieuse contre lui, quoi qu'il en coûte! Sinon, j'allais me mettre à y repenser et finir par regretter. C'est la mine sombre que j'ai rejoint Dean qui m'attendait dans le Hall.

- Ça va? s'inquièta-t-il en me voyant arriver.

- Très bien, ai-je menti. On y va?

Il a eu la gentillesse de ne pas insister. Nous sommes allés nous asseoir à la table des Gryffondors et avons commencé par revoir les sortilèges de base. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. L'image d'Olivier venait me hanter sans cesse. Son âme damnée... Dans les milliers de mots que comptait notre langue, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse ces deux là! Ah, comme ça il avait besoin de moi...

- June?

J'ai poussé un grognement et ai levé les yeux vers Dean.

- Jinxie, tu es sûre que ça va?

Dean m'observait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Apparemment, ma tête devait avoir quelque chose d'effrayant.

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Ecoute, je n'ai rien dit quand tu as fait exploser les deux théières mais là, si tu continues, on va vraiment se faire virer.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. Il s'est alors penché de quelques centimètres vers la gauche, dévoilant de cette façon « mon œuvre ». Le mur derrière lui était désormais orné de trois énormes tartes à la crème, tartes qui trois minutes auparavant devaient nous servir d'encas et que Dean m'avait assuré avoir ramener du péril de sa vie des cuisines de château. Je n'ai pas du tout réussi à me souvenir à quel moment je les avais propulsées. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la première théière se briser mais après...

- Je suis désolée, ai-je soupiré en me prenant la tête à deux mains.

- Pas grave, me rassura Dean avec un sourire. Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas...

J'ai hésité un instant à tout lui dire parce qu'au plus le temps passait, au plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir été ridicule. Finalement, je lui ai tout avoué: la réflexion de Walken dont il avait été témoin, la colère d'Andy, la présentation faite par Penny et la dispute avec Olivier. Il m'a patiemment écouté, acquiesçant d'un hochement de la tête quand il le fallait.

- D'où le fait que je sois un peu tendue, ai-je conclue à nouveau furieuse rien que de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer là haut.

Dean prit le temps de réfléchir avant de me livrer ses impressions.

- Je vois, a-t-il finalement dit. En tous cas, je suis bien content de ne pas être à la place de ce pauvre Olivier. Il n'a pas dû comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Dean du côté d'Olivier? Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose de nouveau.

- Tu prends sa défense maintenant?

- Surtout pas! se défendit-il d'un air malicieux. Je veux juste essayer de comprendre.

Sa réponse ne m'a pas du tout convaincue. Je sentais poindre contre moi la solidarité masculine.

- Souviens toi que le Quidditch occupe une place prépondérante dans sa vie! Non? Et tu sais, il n'a peut-être pas voulu dire qu'il avait besoin de toi mais qu'il voulait passer du temps avec toi...

Je l'ai observé perplexe.

- Après tout, Olivier avait peut-être seulement envie de parler de sport avec sa meilleure amie...

Hum... Vues comme ça, les choses avaient meilleur aspect. Je sentais la colère me quitter définitivement et la culpabilité prendre la place libre.

- Avoue que c'était mal dit dans ce cas-là, ai-je marmonné.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Dean en rigolant. La délicatesse n'a pas l'air d'être la qualité première d'un joueur de Quidditch. Tu ne dois plus te mettre dans des états pareils pour ça! June, ce ne sont _que_ des mots!

- Oui mais venant de lui, ça m'a mise hors de moi!

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est qu'un ami? me demanda Dean d'un air moqueur.

Sa question me fit tressaillir.

- Bien sûr, me suis-je indignée d'une voix qui sonna horriblement fausse.

Et là dans un coin de ma cervelle s'est illuminé un néon géant sur lequel était visible en un beau rouge flamboyant les lettres: M-E-N-T-E-U-S-E.

- Je plaisantais, se défendit Dean surpris par la virulence de ma réaction. Je sais parfaitement que lui et toi n'êtes que des amis! Bon... Tu te sens mieux maintenant?

Mieux? Pas vraiment... Désormais rongée par les remords, je regrettai presque de ne plus en rage.

-Oui, merci, ai-je répondu en souriant. On peut s'y remettre...

Il a jeté un coup d'oeil aux tartes encastrées dans le mur.

- Euh... Avant, j'aimerais juste que l'on vérifie si oui ou non on peut les décoller, m'expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

L'apparition des assiettes pour le dîner fut la seule chose qui mit fin à notre petit entraînement. Nous avons finalement réussi à enlever les tartes du mur. Cependant quelques une des pierres resteront désormais éternellement en retrait par ma faute, ce qui montrait à en croire Dean qu'on m'avait vraiment poussé à bout cette fois. Il se félicita encore d'avoir pu éviter ces trois missiles sol/air que j'avais envoyé et m'embrassa tendrement avant de rejoindre les siens pour le repas. Bien sûr, j'avais été énervée... Le problème, c'est que je ne l'étais plus. J'avais dorénavant des excuses à faire à quelqu'un, même si cela ne plaisait pas du tout. J'ai dîné avant les autres. Le problème avec ce genre de disputes, c'est que l'on ne sait jamais vraiment comment se réconcilier. A cet instant précis, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'en reparler devant tout le monde ou même de me retrouver face à Olivier.

Sur le chemin de la Bibliothèque (endroit où je comptais courageusement me cacher pour gagner un peu de temps), j'ai croisé Andy et Dorys. D'après elles, les garçons étaient sortis presque tout de suite après moi, sans rien dire d'autres.

- Est ce qu'il avait l'air vexé ou en colère? ai-je finit par demander.

- Si c'était le cas, il l'a bien caché! soupira Andy. Tu sais comment il est quand il a décidé d'être de marbre...

J'ai détourné la tête vers la fenêtre. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais réagi aussi brutalement? Les raisons de ma fureur me revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Non, j'avais eu raison! Il ne devait pas nous considérer comme ses serviteurs! Mais selon Dean, il... Grrr, bonjour la prise de tête.

- Au moins tu auras eu le mérite de le faire réfléchir, se moqua Dorys en me gratifiant d'une tape sur l'épaule.

A la Bibliothèque, j'ai fait passer le temps en feuilletant divers ouvrages de Métamorphoses. Je n'osais pas remonter à la Tour pour prendre des affaires de peur de le croiser. A 21h, Mme Pince mit tous les élèves présents dehors et l'on sonna le couvre-feu. Cette fois, je n'avais plus aucun moyen d'y échapper. Le coeur battant, je suis entrée dans la Salle Commune.

Il n'était pas là... Pas à notre habituelle table près de la fenêtre, ni dans nos fauteuils préférés... Et si je l'avais vraiment vexé? Et si désormais, il préférait m'éviter? Peut-être était-il seulement monté dans son dortoir? Dans ce cas, je pouvais très bien monter pour aller le voir. Mais si jamais Percy me reprenait encore une fois là-haut, j'étais bonne pour finir chez MacGonagall. Subitement lasse, je me suis laissée tomber dans le canapé en velours rouge qui faisait face à la cheminée. Super façon de commencer les vacances... Le regard rivé sur les flammes, j'ai attendu. Calée au fond du sofa, les pieds posés sur le rebord de la table basse, je me rongeais nerveusement et inconsciemment les ongles. Alors que je terminais ceux de ma main droite et que j'allais attaquer la gauche, il est arrivé, cette expression neutre sur le visage.

- Salut, ai-je dit en lui lançant un rapide coup d'oeil en coin.

-'lut... m'a-t-il répondu en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en adoptant exactement la même position.

C'était à moi de jouer désormais. Il avait fait le premier pas. Il était venu. Moi, je ne l'avais pas vu entrer. Il aurait donc très bien pu m'éviter. Mais non... Il était là à côté de moi, juste à côté... Je n'avais que trois mots à dire, trois mots! Et pourtant rien ne sortit... Un silence embarrassant s'installa en même temps qu'un conflit en moi même

_Allez, dit-le! Tu es désolée! Ce n'est pas dur à dire_, ai-je pensé._ Je-suis-désolée. Tu peux le dire très vite, ou très lentement, voir même très doucement. Tu peux même le dire dans une autre langue! Mais par pitié, DIS LE! Bon sang June, tu es à Gryffondor oui ou non? Du courage! Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais lui déclarer ta flamme ou le demander en mariage! Ben tiens, il ne manquerait plus que ça: que je me trompe et qu'au lieu de m'excuser, je le demande en mariage... Celle là, je ne l'ai pas encore faite... Enfin bref, n'essaie pas de gagner du temps et dis-le! Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée..._

- Je suis désolé!

J'ai sursauté. Perdue dans un débat avec moi-même, les paroles d'Olivier me ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Normalement, c'était à _moi_ de dire ça…

- Mais, ai-je protesté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux June, me coupa précipitamment Olivier, mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses m'expliquer. Je t'ai écouté tout à l'heure sans pouvoir répondre. C'est à ton tour cette fois…

Si c'était pour en remettre une couche, il ne fallait qu'il se donne cette peine. En essayant de prendre l'attitude la plus désintéressée possible, j'ai tourné mon attention vers l'âtre où ronronnait encore un feu timide.

- J'aurai voulu venir avec des phrases toutes faites, quelque chose où les autres auraient pu m'aider à choisir les mots justes mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais bien que moi, sorti du Quidditch, je cumule gaffe sur gaffe. Tout ça pour dire que si, en m'excusant, j'employais un mot qui te vexait ou te fâchait encore plus, je voudrais que tu m'en excuses…

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Des excuses pour ses excuses… Celle là non plus, on ne me l'avait jamais faite… Son air concentré m'a aidé à ne pas lui éclater de rire au nez et par un petit signe de la tête (puisque je n'avais plus le droit de parler), je l'ai encouragé à poursuivre.

- Je ne sais pas d'où t'es venue l'idée que je me servais de toi, a –t-il déclaré en perdant à son tour son regard dans les flammes. En fait, si, je sais… Qu'Andy le pense, ça se conçoit. Je reconnais que mon attitude envers elle peut-être parfois ambiguë. Mais _toi,_ Juni… ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'esprit de faire une chose pareille. Et je sais que toi non plus, tu ne le ferais pas ! Tu n'es pas qu'une simple banque de donnée pour moi… Ceci dit, si tu en étais une, tu serais une des plus fiables !

Un léger rire m'échappa. Encouragé par ma réaction, Olivier continua plus confiant.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, dit-il comme si cela résumait toute la situation. Avec toi, je peux parler de tout et de rien. C'est vrai que c'est le plus souvent de Quidditch que l'on parle tous les deux… Mais comment faire autrement ? Il prend une place tellement importante dans nos vies. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça te gênait…

Pas du tout ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Il n'avait rien compris… J'allais protester pour rétablir la vérité quand il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Je suis désolé, continua-t-il. Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir. J'ai dû être un peu égoïste ces derniers temps. Mais que veux-tu ? Ce sport est tellement important, c'est tellement…_nous_. La Coupe est proche désormais. Et je… je n'ai pas envie que Gryffondor passe à ses côtés. J'ai peur que quelque chose arrive et qu'elle nous échappe. D'un autre côté, j'ai peur d'y arriver… Tu y penses autant que moi, June. Je le sais… C'est pour cette raison que je t'en parle autant, pour nous permettre d'évacuer… Et que je sache, tu es l'une des seules personnes qui aient un jugement et une connaissance en matière de sport valables dans cette maison.

- Même en étant fan de Flaquemare ? ai-je demandé d'une petite voix.

- Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer moi-même, soupira Olivier en souriant.

Je m'étais attendue à beaucoup de choses de sa part, j'avais même envisagé qu'il nie totalement tout en bloc. Jamais je n'avais pensé à _ça_… C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il me disait quelque chose d'aussi gentil et qu'il me faisait un si joli compliment. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amitié qu'on m'ait jamais faite (en sachant que je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup non plus). Hum… « _d'amitié »_…

- Ce sont des choses comme ça que Mélanie voudrait que tu lui dises, ai-je expliqué un peu émue.

- Vrai ? répondit-il étonné. Cool… euh… tu peux me rappeler ce que j'ai dit ?

Je l'ai observé perplexe. Il se moquait de moi là ? Ou alors il avait vraiment la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ? Il m'a regardé en coin et s'est mis à rire. Il l'avait fait exprès.  
- Je dois te faire moi aussi des excuses Olivier, ai-je finalement avoué. Je n'aurais jamais dû te hurler dessus de cette façon et je n'aurais pas dû prendre la mouche comme ça, sans explication. Après tout, nous ne sommes plus des enfants… Tu sais que j'adore le Quidditch et que j'adore quand nous en parlons. Rien n'a changé, je t'assure. Ce qui m'a gênée, ce n'est pas tant ce que tu as dit mais la manière dont tu l'as dit… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il fit oui de la tête mais ses yeux me criaient « absolument pas ».

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ai-je conclu ne pouvant retenir un sourire, j'aurais dû modérer mes propos…

On est resté un petit moment silencieux, à regarder les Jumeaux lancer des pétards dans le feu. Puis il a soudainement tapé son genou dans le mien.

- On oublie ?

Je lui ai rendu son coup en guise de réponse.

- Dire que tout ça est arrivé à cause de Walken, ai-je soupiré.

Je lui ai ensuite raconté brièvement notre rencontre du 1er avril. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de renoncer à répondre.

- Tu veux en connaître une belle sur Walken ? m'a-t-il demandé d'un air malicieux en pivotant pour me faire face. Figure-toi, m'a-t-il confié d'un ton secret, qu'en revenant du terrain tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé l'équipe de Serpentard et la chose qui leur sert de Capitaine… Après avoir échangé nos habituelles insultes, j'ai constaté qu'il avait l'air soucieux. Et en pénétrant dans le Hall, j'ai vu…

Quelle commère celui-là… Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour, j'apprécierais autant de l'entendre colporter ces ragots concernant les joueurs de Serpentard. Notre dispute était bien loin désormais. Les choses qu'il m'a dites ainsi que la certitude que cela n'arriverait plus avait provoqué chez moi une espèce de douce euphorie. J'étais sur un petit nuage…

Il a besoin de moi, tu te rends compte ? Pour le Quidditch et pour le reste ! J'ai du faire de gros efforts pour dissimuler mon sourire béat et mon envie de le dévorer des yeux. Je l'ai soudainement trouvé terriblement attirant à lumière diffuse de la Salle Commune.

Je l'écoutais distraitement me parler des déboires sentimentaux du Sieur Flint quand mon regard à rencontrer le sien. La peur soudaine qu'il puisse y lire quelque chose m'a assaillie. Mes yeux se sont alors reportés sur une autre partie de son visage… Fixer des yeux sa bouche n'était pas non plus meilleur moyen de cacher mon trouble. Je suis donc remonté légèrement sur son nez qui me semblait être un bon compromis entre sa bouche et ses yeux. Seulement, j'ai réalisé que cela me faisait loucher. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me focaliser sur ses joues sans aussitôt ressentir une irrésistible envie d'y déposer un baiser ou une caresse. Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? A peine Dean parti, je fantasmais déjà sur Olivier. Finalement, Sean avait peut-être raison : mes hormones me jouaient sûrement des tours aujourd'hui… Je sentais son regard toujours rivé sur moi. Il me fallait trouver une zone neutre. Je me suis donc attardée sur son front. C'était l'endroit parfait, pas trop troublant et sans risque de loucher. J'étais prête à être de nouveau attentive.

- … Et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de Walken., disait-il d'un air dégoûté. Mais elle…

Il s'est arrêté de parler et s'est passé une main sur le front.

- J'ai un truc collé sur le front, c'est ça ? me demanda-t-il. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer.

Sa remarque me fit tressaillir.

- Une mouche, ai-je dit précipitamment, mais ça y est ! Elle est partie…

Ce soir là, je me suis couchée particulièrement heureuse. Nous avions pour objectifs pendant les vacances, outre les révisions, de préparer le dernier match de la saison et de passer tout simplement du temps ensemble, pour « se retrouver » comme m'a faite remarquer Andy par la suite. Je te mentirais si je n'avouais pas que j'aimais bien cette façon de formuler la chose.

§§§§

Dès le lendemain matin, tout le monde découvrit que nous nous étions réconciliés. Je les soupçonne cependant d'avoir volontairement déserté la Salle Commune la veille au soir dans ce but précis. Levés, habillés et partis petit-déjeuner à l'aube, nous avons pu accueillir chacun de nos camarades avec entrain. Pourquoi se lever à l'aube en vacances ? Je sais, ça peut paraître idiot, surtout lorsque tu sais que j'ai un mal de chien à me lever pendant l'année. Mais là, Olivier et moi avions énormément de choses à faire et probablement pas assez de 15 jours pour les réaliser toutes. Assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table des Gryffondors, nous faisions les mots croisés de la Gazette qu'une chouette hulotte nous avait apporté peu de temps avant.

- Regardez ça si ce n'est pas mignon, s'écria Andy dans le dos d'Olivier en nous faisant sursauter. Les Inséparables qui font gentiment ensemble des petits mots-croisés… J'en suis sans voix.

Elle nous lança un regard exagérément ému.

- Ça t'étonnes, pas vrai ? fit Olivier sans même se tourner vers elle. Qui aurait cru que de stupides amateurs de Quidditch pouvaient jouer à tes jeux d'intellectuels ?

- Oui, c'est _exactement_ ce que je me demandais, se moqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elle prit place à côté d'Olivier sans me lâcher des yeux une seconde. Oh, je savais bien ce qu'elle pensait! Sa réaction ne m'avait pas du tout étonnée. Au contraire, je m'y étais attendue. Comment aurait-elle pu passer à côté d'une occasion de me compromettre, sachant très bien qu'Olivier ne comprendrait pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait… Je m'étais également préparée à la remarque nettement moins innocente que m'aurait adressée Dorys si elle avait été la première à descendre ce matin-là. Il faudrait quand même que je songe à leur dire de faire plus attention en me chambrant. C'est un jeu dangereux… Un jour, Olivier pourrait très bien comprendre…

Andy finit par rompre le contact visuel pour reporter son attention sur la grille qu'Olivier avait placée devant lui.

- Oh mais dites moi, vous avez presque tout rempli! dit-elle anormalement joyeuse.

Nous nous sommes tournés vers elle en grognant.

- Désolée, je ne voudrais surtout pas troubler votre concentration, s'excusa-t-elle en se saisissant d'un morceau de brioche.

Après l'avoir un instant toisé du regard, nous avons repris notre petit jeu.

- Ah ! Celle là est pour nous, déclara Olivier ravi. Définition de Quidditch : _Club de la Ligue en 9 lettres, avide de victoires._

J'ai eu un petit rire triomphant. 9 lettres ? Club de Quidditch ? Victoire ? Facile… Olivier, face à moi, a eu exactement la même réaction et nous avons dit simultanément.

- Catapults.

- Flaquemare.

Un bref silence s'installa durant lequel chacun de nous dévisageait l'autre, l'air surpris.

- 9 lettres June, c'est les Catapults ! déclara Olivier comme s'il parlait à un enfant de trois ans.

- Flaquemare, 9 lettres ! ai-je répondu. Avide de victoires… Qui plus que Flaquemare possède la rage de vaincre ?

- Pitié, fit Olivier grimaçant. Flaquemare, la rage de vaincre ? Des Pères Noël sur balais seraient plus agressifs que vos joueurs!

- La rage de vaincre n'a absolument rien avoir avec l'agressivité, me suis-je emportée. Et…

Andy me coupa alors avant que je n'aie pu répondre à cette insulte.

- Je ne pense pas qu' « avides de victoires » prenne ici le sens d'agressif, dit-elle d'une voix innocente. Cela veut plutôt dire que ce club a _besoin _de victoire…

Nouveau petit silence.

- Flaquemare, a répondu Olivier.

- Catapults, ai-je déclaré en même temps.

Et nouvelle incompréhension.

- Quoi ? ai-je dit atrocement vexée. Nous n'avons pas besoin de victoires. C'est ton équipe qui cherche pas tous les moyens de grappiller des points où elle le peut, quitte à pinailler chaque action !

- N'importa quoi! s'écria Olivier ulcéré. C'est ton club, jeune fille, qui a besoin de points, pas le mien… _Tu_ es dans le bas du classement, pas moi! Un club nul en 9 lettres ? Flaquemare…

- Nul ? me suis-je indignée. D'abord, il n'y a écrit nulle part « nul » et puis je te rap… Bon sang, Andy! Tu veux bien arrêter de glousser ? ai-je aboyé en me tournant vers elle.

Celle-ci, en effet, semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit ainsi contenance.

- Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une novice en matières de Quidditch, dit-elle lentement, mais je dois reconnaître qu'à la vue du classement, Olivier devrait en toute logique avoir raison.

- Ha ha ! fit-il en pointant vers moi son index.

Je lui répondis par une grimace méprisante.

- C'est vrai, continua Andy sans se soucier du regard noir que je lui lançais, que Flaquemare semble avoir davantage besoin de victoires que les Catapults. Cependant…

Olivier perdit alors son sourire et se tourna vers elle, intrigué. Elle pointa quelque chose sur la grille.

- Le principe des mots-croisés, c'est aussi que les mots se croisent et veuillent dire quelque chose. Or, dites moi, si je me trompe, je ne connais aucun club du nom de Wlaquemare ou des Watapults…

Ce fut à mon tour d'éclater de rire. Nous nous étions enflammés si vite sur la définition que nous n'avions même pas pris le temps de vérifier si oui ou non nous possédions une des lettres de ce mot. Enfin, ça reste quand même la faute à Olivier, c'est lui qui tenait la grille.

Nous avons échangé un sourire gêné et avons dit d'une même voix :

- Wanderers…

§§§§

Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître basique mais le principe des vacances est de pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut, quand on le désire. Même si je vais passer la majeure partie de mon temps à réviser, je sais qu'à tout moment, je peux m'arrêter pour faire autre chose, comme lire un bon bouquin par exemple…

Par bon bouquin, j'entends tout ouvrage de divertissement en dehors de _Entre amour et_ _Amitié_. Cette fois, c'est définitif, je stoppe ma lecture au chapitre 42… Il trône désormais sous mon lit avec mes chaussures et les affaires que j'y laisse traîner. Pourquoi je laisse tomber ? Parce qu'au chapitre 42, l'histoire atteint des sommets de crétinisme et de mièvrerie… Figure toi que Jonathan (le petit ami de Candy, si tu as tout suivi depuis le début) invite Candy à un pique-nique en amoureux dans un magnifique endroit en bord de mer. Et là dans le plus beaux des couchers de soleil observés dans cette partie du monde depuis au moins trois siècles, il lui avoue qu'il l'aime… Comme si ça arrivait vraiment dans la réalité ! Les auteurs ne reculent vraiment devant aucun cliché pour nous vendre leurs histoires rose bonbon. Il va sans dire que suite à ça, Candy ne se sent plus et remet pour la millième fois en 200 pages ses sentiments en question. Moi, je te parie deux Noises que dans deux chapitres, elle couche avec… Ou alors Jonathan, devenu subitement diabolique, essaiera de lui forcer la main et Christopher, passant justement par là, volera à son secours et ils se tomberont dans les bras. Ou sinon, elle pourrait se faire attaquer par une colonie de fourmis bulldogs avec ses deux prétendants et ils pourraient agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances pour être ensuite dévorer à coups de mandibules! Je sais que cette troisième possibilité a très peu de chances de se produire mais reconnais au moins que ça, c'est original! Bon, en même temps, puisque j'ai arrêté ce truc, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'imaginer ce qui va se passer ensuite.

§§

Quelque part, ça m'arrange de ne pas être captivée par ce navet. J'ai plus de temps pour tout le reste et pour Olivier de cette façon. Nous avions décidé d'établir officiellement les règles du Wandball, jeu merveilleux créé par nos soins le 15 mars dernier. Durant une après midi de pur délire, nous avons laissé nos génies créatifs s'exprimer pour élaborer cette nouvelle doctrine. Maintenant, je n'arrive plus à refaire le cheminement de nos idées. Si ça ce n'est pas le signe que nous avons reçu une inspiration venue d'ailleurs… Pour te citer un exemple, chaque joueur doit avoir les pieds palmés (s'il ne les a pas naturellement, il se doit de mettre des palmes), les mains attachées et un seau (ou à la rigueur une casserole dont le manche est en bois) sur la tête. Dit de cette façon, je comprends que ça puisse paraître étrange. Mais mis dans le contexte et accompagné des autres règles, c'est très amusant.

Les autres se sont montrés plutôt réfractaires à la nouveauté. Le Wandball a essuyé un refus catégorique auprès d'eux. Pour eux, sortir des sports traditionnels (et à mon plus grand regret, je suis obligée de ranger le Quidditch dans cette catégorie.) équivaut à partir à l'aventure. Nous nous sommes donc mis en quête de gens plus aventureux.

Patch acceptera à tous les coups. Je vais convaincre Olivier de le proposer à Percy. Le pauvre… Depuis que Penny est partie en vacances, il erre comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du château. Il a l'air d'être bien accrochée à sa préfète. Je pense qu'il en a même perdu le goût de réprimander les élèves. Voici déjà trois jours que l'on ne l'a pas entendu hurler après Fred et George. Les changements me perturbent énormément et je ne supporte plus de voir sa mine déconfite. Tout le monde est persuadé que c'est à cause du stress des examens et du A qu'il a eu en Soins (mais qui montre, malgré tout, que ce garçon est humain). Ils ne s'imaginent pas un instant que Perceval Ignatus Weasley (ses parents aussi ne l'ont pas gâté dans les choix de ses prénoms) puisse être amoureux et que sa dulcinée puisse le perturber au point de rater son dessin d'observation de Fléreurs. Je te ferais un portrait un peu trop idéaliste de Percy si je ne reconnaissais pas qu'il avait plutôt mal vécu cet échec en Soins… Je suis donc allée lui demander de se joindre à nous pour une expérience sportive hors du commun, une première mondiale et avant tout, une aventure humaine inoubliable.

- Hors de question, m'a-t-il répondu en affichant quelque chose sur le tableau d'informations.

- Pourquoi ? ai-je demandant en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

- Parce que votre jeu a l'air débile !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé…

- Pas besoin, dit-il en se baissant pour ramasser une pile de documents qu'il alla poser sur les différentes tables. Le fait que personne ne veuille y jouer avec vous est pour moi la plus belle des explications. Même Sean a refusé, a-t-il ajouté en rigolant.

- Patch, lui, est d'accord ! ai-je protesté.

- Raison de plus, répliqua Percy en vérifiant la régularité parfaite des piles qu'il venait de créer.

J'ai tenté encore une fois le coup du regard implorant. Sans succès… Il faut vraiment que je demande à Olivier qu'il m'apprenne son secret.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton avenir, me conseilla Percy d'un ton moralisateur. En me montrant les fascicules qu'il avait déposés. MacGonagall a fixé la date de nos entretiens individuels. Donc si j'étais toi, je me plongerai immédiatement dans l'étude de ses brochures…

Je crois sincèrement que la première version du Wandball est trop avant-gardiste pour séduire le grand public. Olivier et moi allons devoir sérieusement plancher sur sa vulgarisation. Dommage ! Reconnais qu'un sport où tu dois émettre différents bruits selon la partie de ton corps qui est touchée par la balle ne peut être que génialissime…

§§§§

L'affichage des horaires d'entretien avec notre directrice de maison et la consultation de brochure faisant la publicité pour différents plans de carrière nous occupa l'esprit toute la soirée. J'étais chaleureusement conviée dans le bureau de MacGonagall le mardi de la rentrée à 15h, soit pendant notre double cours de Potions.

- Et après elle ose se plaindre de ne pas avoir de chance… signala Sean dégoûté.

Lui allait rater un morceau du cours de Botanique. Sean pouvait râler (et les autres aussi d'ailleurs) : eux au moins savaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard! L'entretien irait très vite. En revanche, moi j'étais partie pour y passer l'après-midi.

- Toi au moins, tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard, ai-je rétorqué.

- Il existe une légère différence entre ce que Sean veut faire et ce que Sean pourra faire, ajouta Dorys moqueuse.

L'écossais lui fit une grimace et se saisit d'une brochure sur l'élevage de dragons gallois. Pauvre Sean… Son rêve était de devenir guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste. Mais pour cela, selon le prospectus de l'hôpital, un E en Potions, en Botaniques, en Métamorphoses et en Enchantements étaient nécessaires. Très difficile pou un élève normal, donc quasi-impossible pour Sean. Finalement je ne serai peut-être pas la seule à passer du temps chez MacGonagall…

Andy avait son avenir tout tracé dans la voie de l'Alchimie. Pour cela, elle devait se constituer le bagage le plus lourd possible, aussi s'apprêtait-elle à conserver toutes ses options pour les ASPIC. Elle aurait ensuite à entrer dans une école de magie de second cycle et à se trouver un Maître Alchimiste. Elle y croyait dur comme fer et d'après ses prédictions, les astres lui donnaient raison.

Dorys voulait, elle, devenir Auror. Pourquoi ? Je crois que ça a un vague rapport avec l'histoire de sa famille. Elle n'a pas vraiment voulu s'étendre sur le sujet quand je lui ai posé la question. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a la tête pour l'emploi. Patch aussi veut devenir Auror. Mais bon… La fonction de préfet ne lui va déjà pas, alors celle d'Auror… Il s'est prévu un plan de secours en se réservant la possibilité d'ouvrir sa propre boutique d'animaux magiques ou de balais, voire même les deux ensemble.

Notre préfet adoré brigue, lui, le Ministère de la Magie. Et le connaissant, la place de Ministre si possible… Quoi qu'il décide de faire, Percy en a les capacités. Toutes les portes lui sont ouvertes ! Quant à Olivier, c'est une carrière de joueur pro qui lui tend les bras. Ses parents sont assez perplexes à ce propos mais je suis convaincue qu'il réussira. Restait à savoir ce que j'allais faire de ma petite vie.

- Et toi June? me demanda Andy. Tu t'es décidée ?

Je lui ai fait non de la tête en souriant.

- Moi, je sais… déclara Olivier d'un air malicieux.

Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Ça m'aurait fait mal que lui sache alors que moi non…

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? fit Sean surpris.

- Ben, à cause du « Plan », a-t-il répondu comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Le « Plan »… Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Un sourire fendit mon visage alors que je m'efforçais de ne pas le regarder de manière trop tendre. Il s'en était souvenu… Le « Plan » était une sorte de promesse faite en 2ème année au moment de choisir nos options.

- Tu pourrais nous expliquer ? me suggéra Dorys en me faisant signe avec la main de développer.

- Ah ! fit alors Andy qui sembla soudainement réaliser. Ce n'est pas ce truc dont vous parliez tout le temps ?

J'ai acquiescé d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Cette discussion a longtemps été notre préférée avec Olivier. Etrange d'ailleurs qu'on en ait par encore reparlé cette année… Le « Plan » est très simple. Il se base sur le fait (car c'est un fait établi) que nous ne pouvons pas vivre loin des terrains de Quidditch. Aussi nous sommes-nous dit que, quitte à rêver, autant le faire en grand. Olivier devra donc devenir joueur pro et moi je devrai me faire une place dans le milieu. Puisque je ne suis pas assez riche pour racheter un club et en devenir la présidente (pourtant je suis sûre que ce serait une expérience très intéressante pour tous), j'avais donc choisi d'entrer au Ministère, au siège de la Fédération. Dans le pire des cas, je pourrai toujours marcher dans les pas de mon père…

- Rien que ça ? se moqua Dorys une fois que le « Plan » lui fut exposé. Et si jamais aucun de vous ne réussissez ?

- Nous irions tous les deux travailler au Ministère, répondit simplement Olivier. Comme tout le monde, dans un petit bureau sans fenêtre… Mais de toutes façons, nous allons réussir, pas vrai June ?

Il m'a lancé un clin d'œil qui fit aussitôt se lever le sourcil droit de Dorys. Pas la peine de se moquer ! Le but avoué du Plan était de réussir à travailler dans le même milieu pour ne pas avoir à se quitter après Poudlard. Et alors ? Pourquoi elle y voyait de suite d'autres intentions ?

Oh Merlin, _faites_ qu'il y ait d'autres intentions…

- Tu as déjà une idée du département que tu souhaiterais intégrer ? me demanda Percy curieux. A part celui des Sports évidemment…

Andy s'est aussitôt jetée sur la documentation ministérielle, comme si le fait que je sois encore aussi hésitante pour mon avenir était un crime contre l'humanité. Elle entreprit alors d'énumérer à voix haute toutes les possibilités d'emplois.

- Alors… Département des Jeux et des Sports, on a dit non… Siège des Ligues, non plus! Club officiel de Bavboules, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est!

Olivier a ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre mais Andy le stoppa net en lui envoyant un regard noir par-dessus la brochure.

-… Et je ne veux pas savoir! continua-t-elle. Sinon, tu as le Bureau des Brevets Saugrenus qui peut être intéressant.

- Hé! Comme ça, je pourrai déposer le brevet du Wandball à nos noms, ai-je déclaré toute contente.

- Continue Andy, s'empressa aussitôt de dire Sean.

Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas plus confiance à ce sport ? Olivier me rassura d'un signe de la main. Un jour, j'en suis sûre, le monde entier jouera à ce sport merveilleux.

- Département des Transport Magiques ? proposa Andy. Non ? Tu es sûre ? Bon alors peut-être le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et Bureau International des Lois Magiques ?

- C'est là où j'espère travailler, nous confia Percy.

- Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Sean.

Je l'ai aussitôt foudroyé du regard. Je reconnais qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Cet endroit conviendrait parfaitement à Percy! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer de lui. Si ce genre d'emploi lui plaît, il faut l'encourager. Parce que sans lui, ce serait des gens comme nous qui serions obligé de nous y coller… Tu nous vois là-bas ? Tu imagines un peu ?

- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être intéressant, ai-je admis. Mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'un métier de terrain.

Andy parcourut rapidement le reste de la brochure des yeux.

- Que penses-tu du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, Section des animaux, êtres et esprits ? Tu as plutôt de bons résultats avec Brûlopot…

Sa voix mourut devant ma mine renfrognée. Le mot « esprit » m'avait stoppé net. J'ai immédiatement repensé à ce que Peeves nous avait fait subir le 1er avril et à Mimi Geignarde qui exprimait son mal de vivre par des débordements de la fosse sceptique. Si c'était pour travailler avec ce genre de spectre à longueur d'année…

- On oublie également, ai-je répondu d'un ton las.

Et la liste se prolongea de cette façon sans fin. Je devais bien être la seule à ne pas m'amuser en faisant ça. C'était quand même de mon avenir qu'il s'agissait. Ils s'en donnaient tous à cœur joie et je n'eus bientôt même plus voix aux chapitres.

- Brigade de Réparations des accidents de Sorcellerie ?

- Il n'y a pas plutôt la Brigade de Création d'accidents ? demanda Olivier avec un sourire.

- Excuses pour Moldus ?

- Non, elle ne sait pas mentir, signala Dorys.

- Quartier général des Oubliators ? continua Andy en pouffant de rire. Ce serait le comble pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de mémoire !

- J'en ai une ! J'en ai une ! s'écria soudainement Sean en arrachant la brochure des mains d'Andy. Service des usages abusifs de la Magie…

Ils pivotèrent tous vers moi les yeux brillants, à l'affût de ma réaction.

- Ha ha ! ai-je fait d'un air mauvais. Et je serai mon principal dossier, c'est ça ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tapant même du poing sur la table pour certaines…

- C'est la Sainte June aujourd'hui ? ai-je ronchonné.

- Pardon… dit Andy en reprenant son air sérieux. C'est juste que… _Hum hum_… Sinon il te reste le Département des Mystères.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de considérer cette option puisque la protestation d'Olivier me prit de court.

- Veto ! s'écria-t-il en levant la main. June, tu ne peux pas devenir une Langue de Plomb… Ce sont des gens _bizarres _et en plus, on ne pourra plus parle de rien avec toi!

Je l'ai regardé, assez surprise par la virulence de sa réaction, avant d'essayer de ne pas avoir l'air trop affectée par ses paroles.

- Que puis-je faire contre un veto ? ai-je soupiré en haussant les épaules.

Andy et Dorys eurent un regard de connivence tandis que Percy, les sourcils froncés, cherchait encore une explication aux derniers mots de Dubois et que Sean donnait son approbation par un long et lent mouvement vertical de la tête.

A la fin de la soirée, je n'avais encore aucune idée de l'endroit où je pourrai travailler. En revanche, mon sourire ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter…

§§§§

Il y a des matins où on voudrait rester coucher, il y en a d'autres où au contraire on attends avec impatience de se lever. Il ne faut pas oublier ceux où le cerveau ne semble pas vouloir sortir de son état de veille. C'est ceux là que j'aime le moins… On sort donc de son lit sans problème, les fonctions motrices répondent positivement, on a l'impression que tout va bien et du coup, on attend de se retrouver à l'arrêt de bus pour réaliser qu'on a pas enlevé son pyjama avant de s'habiller ou alors que l'on n'a pas mis les deux mêmes chaussettes. Souvent ces matins là, tout nous paraît normal parce que nous ne faisons pas attention aux petits détails, totalement perdu dans le brouillard.

Le 18 était un de ces matins là… Je suis arrivée la dernière à la table des Gryffondors où étaient déjà assis Andy, Dorys et Sean.

- Salut tout le monde, ai-je dit avec un lent mouvement de la main alors que Sean s'empressait de me répondre « salut toute seule ».

- Tu m'as l'air d'être dans un jour « sans » ce matin, signala Andy moqueuse. Serait-ce la perspective de devoir réviser cinq années de notes prises en Histoire de la Magie ?

C'était le programme de la journée. Des instants passionnants en perspective…

- J'ai dit que je le ferai, ai-je répondu en lui montrant la pile de livres et de feuilles que j'avais emmené avec moi. Je tiendrai ma promesse… Mais où est Olivier ? Je devais le retrouver ici…

- Il est descendu manger plutôt, m'expliqua Sean en baissant la voix. Il se cache.

Je me suis aussitôt tournée vers Andy. Elle n'était quand même pas allée jusqu'à le menacer pour qu'il révise ?

- Il fuit Mélanie, me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- _Mélanie_ ? me suis-je écriée. Mais… Mais elle n'est pas partie en vacances ?

- Oh non, soupira Sean. Dubois a réussi à l'éviter pendant près d'une semaine mais là, elle s'accroche. Elle doit finir par se douter qu'il ne passe pas ses journées à réviser.

Je n'en revenais pas. Heureusement que j'étais déjà assise en apprenant ça… Pas une seule fois depuis le début des vacances il n'avait prononcé son prénom. Comme nous avions passé toutes nos journées ensemble, je pouvais affirmer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu un instant. C'est pour ça que je pensais que, comme Dean, elle était rentrée chez elle.

- Quel fumier ! ai-je lâché ahurie par le comportement d'Olivier.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! répondit Sean en haussant les épaules. Il doit être en train de remonter à la Salle Commune en se plaquant à chaque bruit suspect à présent…

Après ça, Mélanie affirmait qu'elle le trouvait mature! De rage, j'ai croisé avec humeur les jambes sous la table, shootant au passage sur tout ce qui se trouvait au milieu. Le contact avec une surface inhabituellement velue me figea sur place. Et d'abord, pourquoi il y avait un truc poilu sous la table ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? ai-je demandé avec une grimace n'osant pas regarder de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ce que tu viens de frapper ? C'est ma jambe, répondit Sean d'un air naturel.

J'ai lentement intégré ce que Sean venait de me dire. Que faisaient les jambes poilues de Sean à l'air libre alors que deux jours auparavant avait eu lieu la dernière gelée de l'année ? Comprenant que je ne comprenais pas, je me suis risquée à un coup d'œil sous la table et me suis aussitôt redressée.

- Sean, est ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais en kilt ? ai-je demandé avec l'étrange impression d'avoir débarqué dans une autre dimension ce matin.

Merlin merci, il avait pensé à mettre un slip sous son kilt. Je crois que j'aurai plutôt mal vécu le contraire…

- 6 minutes 21 secondes, déclara Dorys. Andy, tu nous dois deux Mornilles !

- Non, ça ne compte pas, protesta-t-elle. Vous avez détourné la conversation sur Olivier. C'est de la triche !

- Tu te trompes, fillette ! se moqua Sean. On a parié qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas au bout de 5 minutes et c'est tout. Tu n'avais qu'à préciser les autres règles. Et de toutes façons, c'est elle qui a lancé le sujet.

Je les ai laissé se disputer leurs deux Mornilles car dans mon esprit commençaient à se faire d'étranges connexions. Sean en kilt… MacGonagall avec un couronne de chardons sur le chapeau… et cette armure qui, je pouvais le jurer, avait joué de la cornemuse dans le couloir du 1er… Mis bout à bout, ces éléments ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Et franchement, cela ne me réjouissait pas du tout…

L'arrivée de Plume et du courrier n'arrangea rien à mon état. Les mains tremblantes, j'ai ouvert la lettre de mon père. Le mot avait été griffonné à la hâte.

_Irlande qualifiée, Pays de Galles qualifié, Ecosse désormais qualifiée… Où est donc passée l'équipe dont tu es si fière ?_

Ce que je craignais venait d'arriver. L'Ecosse venait de se qualifier en remportant la veille une victoire décisive contre l'Argentine. Mon orgueil d'anglaise patriotique avait du mal à digérer que seule l'Angleterre désormais ne soit pas qualifiée pour la Coupe de Monde. Heureusement, aucun élève dans la Grande Salle ne semblait avoir fait ce constat. Bien sûr, il y en avait quelques uns qui trouvaient plutôt curieux que l'on nous serve du Haggis au petit-déjeuner mais sans plus… Ils auraient continué à l'ignorer si Dumbledore ne s'en était pas mêlé. Il tapota trois petits coups sur son verre pour réclamer notre attention.

- Chers élèves, dit-il en se levant. J'ai une fabuleuse annonce à vous faire. L'Ecosse participera elle aussi à la Coupe du Monde qui aura lieu, vous le savez tous, dans deux ans. Réjouissons-nous donc comme il se doit pour le 7 du Chat Sauvage !

Des applaudissements fournis retentirent dans la salle. Pour ma part, je n'ai tapoté que deux fois dans mes mains. Je veux bien être fair-play mais il ne fait pas m'en demander plus !

- Puisque notre école se trouve dans cette douce contrée, je pense que nous pouvons tous nous sentir fier et leur souhaiter bonne chance pour cette compétition.

Il s'assit alors dans une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. Je lui ai pardonné ce geste idiot… Après tout, même les supporters de Flaquemare ne sont que des êtres humains, avec des moments de sénilité passagère propre à leurs conditions…

- La nouvelle n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ? me dit Andy avec un sourire en coin. C'est marrant, Olivier aussi l'a mal pris…

- Tu te trompes, ai-je répondu en essayant d'être la plus crédible possible. Je sus très contente pour la sélection écossaise. D'ailleurs, Ted Wallace, le Poursuiveur de Flaquemare, en fait partie!

- Wallace n'a pas joué hier, déclara Sean plongé dans le journal.

Je me suis fourrée une viennoiserie dans la bouche pour m'empêcher de devenir grossière. Lorsque j'en ai eu assez d'entendre parler du miracle écossais (et pour tout t'avouer, c'est arrivé à une vitesse impressionnante), je prétextai la chasse au Dubois pour m'esquiver. Désormais de nettement moins bonne humeur, il n'y avait plus aucune raison valable pour qu'il puisse échapper aux révisions d'Histoire de la Magie et pas moi !

A en croire Sean, le seul refuge pour lui était la Salle Commune. Je suis donc partie en direction de la Tour. Un 2ème année m'informa qu'il l'avait vu passer il y a plus de dix minutes dans l'aile Ouest, soit à l'opposé total du tableau de la Grosse Dame… Qu'est ce qu'il était allé faire là bas ? Après m'être dirigée vers la partie occidentale du château qui me mena droit dans le couloir réservé à l'Arithmancie, j'ai fini par réaliser qu'il était idiot que je suive cette piste et que le moyen le plus sûr de le retrouver était de retourner sur mes pas et de remonter à la Tour.

Ce n'est que dans le département de Métamorphose que j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange (je te l'ai dit: ce matin là, je marchais au radar). Il n'y avait personne… D'habitude, c'est un lieu d'affluence, le point de jonction des itinéraires reliant les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Et là, le couloir était désert. Je me suis dit que les élèves avaient probablement du vouloir faire la grasse mat' (comme je rêvais de le faire). A tendre l'oreille, je pouvais malgré tout entendre des chants traditionnels typiquement écossais et des sons de cornemuse venant de l'étage du dessous.

Ce qui est ironique, c'est que depuis le matin, il ne m'arrivait que des choses étranges. Mais rien de tout ça n'aurait pu me préparer au fait que, dans ce couloir totalement désert, je me fasse agresser…

_A SUIVRE…

* * *

_

**Et là, c'est le drame...  
****Petite info avant de passer au bonus caché, ma prochaine update sera vraisemblablement un OS intitulé "See the sun", basé sur la chanson de Dido qui parle de deuil... Un peu triste (j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu), il mettra en scène deux persos que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'employer...  
****Petite pause pipi pour ceux qui veulent avant de repartir !

* * *

**

**Bonus caché (mais pas tant que ça) : Le jeu de la vérité, version Severus Rogue**

C'est par une belle matinée du mois de mai que le professeur Rogue décida qu'il était grand temps de montrer à ses élèves de quoi était capable un professeur de Potions. Il s'appliqua donc à leur faire une démonstration de ses talents en produisant la délicate potion de Véritaserum. Après deux heures de cours magistral, ce furent des élèves éblouis par le brio de leur enseignant qui sortirent des cachots. Lorsque le dernier de ces petits malotrus referma derrière lui la porte de la salle de cours, un sourire satisfait et narquois se dessina sur le visage du mystérieux et intrigant professeur Rogue.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le chaudron rempli à ras bord de sa précieuse préparation. Son esprit d'habitude si calculateur n'avait pas pensé à ça... Qu'allait-il donc faire de sa potion? S'eut été un crime de la jeter et il ne possédait pas assez de flacons et d'outres pour la conserver en sécurité. La seule solution était de l'utiliser et cette perspective l'enchantait réellement. Tant de secrets qu'il pourrait découvrir, tant d'indices qu'il pourrait ensuite monnayer, tant de mystères qui lui seraient dévoilés... S'il avait à choisir, Severus droguerait Potter en premier. Il imaginait déjà avec délice les mille et une façons de faire avaler le Véritaserum à cet agaçant petit Gryffondor quand il se rappela d'un curieux hibou reçu la semaine précédente d'une personne lui demandant justement un échantillon de cette potion pour tirer les vers du nez à une bande de personnes butées... _Tirer les vers du nez_, voilà une expression qui lui était allé droit au coeur.

Rogue hésita un instant. Cette idée d'interrogatoire forcé lui plaisait beaucoup mais avait-il vraiment le temps pour ça? N'avait-il pas des plans machiavéliques à échafauder? Des loups-garous à dénoncer? Des élèves à traumatiser? Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son agenda, il constata que non et répondit d'un air enjoué au son mystérieux commanditaire. Il obtint en échange du service qu'il allait rendre la collection complète des films de Shirley Temple... Et rien que ça méritait qu'il accepte de mettre le peu d'éthique qu'il pouvait avoir de côté...

Des détails de la préparation de son piège nous ne saurons rien. Rogue aime travailler dans l'ombre (et à l'ombre aussi par grand soleil). Toujours est-il que son plan fut couronné et qu'il réussit à maintenir en son pouvoir tous les élèves de l'école et à réunir dans un cachot humide et sombre tous les élèves dont le nom était sur la liste qui lui avait été communiquée.

Les raisons qui avaient pu motiver le choix de ces élèves le dépassaient totalement. Il y avait là cinq Gryffondors, plus idiot les uns que les autres, et le plus mauvais préfet qui lui ait été donné de voir de la maison Poufsouffle. Severus pensa un instant à s'offusquer de l'absence d'élèves de sa propre maison mais à regarder plus attentivement les personnes présentes, il finit par trouver cela plutôt rassurant... Il y avait avec eux une petite moldue que le professeur de Potions avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire venir (c'est qu'elle ne tenait pas à suivre n'importe quel imbécile aux cheveux gras) mais qui désormais semblait fasciné à la fois par le cachot et par les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Rogue se racla la gorge et referma la porte dans un claquement sec. Il vint ensuite se placer face à ses prisonniers, euh... ses élèves, bien sagement ligotés sur leurs chaises. Le Véritaserum leur avait été inoculé il y a peu, il devait donc faire effet à présent.

- Bien, déclara Rogue lentement, je suppose que vos savez tous ce que vous faites ici.

Les élèves répondirent négativement d'une même voix. Seule la petite moldue laissa échapper un "oui" à contre coeur.

- Comment ça _oui_? s'étonna June. Et d'abord, qui es tu?

- Je m'appelle Owlie Wood, répondit la petite moldue. Modeste auteur de fanfictions à mes heures perdues...

Alors que tous s'interrogeaient sur la signification du mot "fanfiction", Andy fut la seule à relever un élément troublant.

- Wood? demanda-t-elle. Tu es de la famille d'Olivier?

- Euh non, répondit Owlie rougissante. A la base, c'est pour faire un jeu de mots et aussi parce que je l'aime bien...

Des "Ah, je vois le genre..." fusèrent de part et d'autre alors que Dubois bombait le torse et souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Une autre de tes groopies hystériques, grogna June.

- C'est le lot de tous les grands joueurs de Quidditch, soupira Olivier.

Il envoya un clin d'oeil à Owlie qui, victime du sérum de vérité, s'empressa de crier au monde entier que Sean et Patch étaient ses préférés. Rogue se passa la main sur le visage. Qu'est ce que son mystérieux commanditaire espéraient tirer de cette bande de dégénérés?

- Je ne me doute pas que tout ceci est passionnant, intervint-il pour couper court à tout début de polémique, mais je pense que vous brûler tous d'envie de savoir ce que vous faites ici...

Personne ne lui répondit puisque effectivement, c'était le cas et que même Owlie avait bien envie de le réentendre. Le professeur sortit d'une de ses immenses manches un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déplia devant une assemblée ébahie.

- Ceci, bande d'ignorants, est une liste de questions qui vous ont été adressées par des personnes se souciant étrangement de vos existences. Oui, je ne me l'explique pas moi-même mais c'est comme ça! Je vous déconseille d'essayer de mentir... DE toutes façons, cela ne servirait à rien puisque vous êtes tous drogués et ligotés...

Les jeunes gens s'observèrent perplexes.

- Donc, tout ce que l'on a à faire, c'est répondre à des questions? récapitula Patch méfiant.

- C'est cela même...

- Pas de potions à préparer? Pas de dissertations à rédiger? s'étonna Sean.

- Pas de chaudrons à récurer? Ni de crapauds à éviscérer? reprit June.

Rogue arbora un sourire qu'il essaya de rendre le plus aimable possible.

- De simples petites questions...

Ses élèves soupirèrent de soulagement. Le professeur réussit à ne pas ricaner. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la liste de questions. Si seulement ces petits imbéciles savaient ce qui les attendait...

§§§

- Commençons par Mr Dubois, déclara-t-il en lui lançant un sourire sournois.

Olivier, flatté d'avoir la première question, y vit là une preuve de l'affection que le public lui portait et se redressa autant que ses liens le lui permettaient.

- La question nous vient de Selma. Je vous la livre telle qu'elle m'est donnée.

- Faites, faites, déclara Olivier satisfait.

Une grimace s'attarda un instant sur le visage du professeur de Potions. Il réfléchit ensuite à la prochaine fois où il aurait les Gryffondors en cours et se promit de faire payer cet affront.

- **Olivier**, reprit-il imperturbable, **es-tu idiot ou le fais-tu exprès?**

L'assurance de Dubois vola lentement en éclats alors que son sourire se décomposait progressivement. Ses camarades autour de lui tentaient de pouffer de rire le plus silencieusement possible.

- Je vous demande pardon? fit Olivier d'une voix blanche.

- Vous souhaitez peut-être que je répète? proposa Rogue ravi. Olivier, es-tu idi...

- J'ai parfaitement entendu, s'écria le capitaine de Quidditch furieux. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que...

- Allons Olivier, ça me paraît évident, se moqua Andy. Ils veulent juste savoir si tu as la QI d'une huître ou si tu fais ce que tu peux pour nous le faire croire...

Plus personne ne prit le soin de se retenir de rire pour ne pas le froisser. Les joues en feu, ce dernier riposta.

- Très drôle, Melle-je-sais-toujours-tout-sur-tout-mais-je-refuse-catégoriquement-de-faire-profiter-mes-amis-de-mon-génie! Je te rappelle que pas tout le monde n'a la chance d'avoir ta vivacité d'esprit...

Et il ajouta dans un raclement de gorge "Et tes superbes lunettes"... Un indigné et retentissant "Tu avais promis de ne plus en parler" fendit alors l'air. Pour Rogue, Dubois marquait un point: Benton possédait les lunettes les us poches qui lui ait été données de voir. Et cela faisait pourtant 11 ans qu'il travaillait avec Sybille Trelawney! Comme à son habitude, Tierney tenta une médiation.

- Andy n'a pas voulu dire que tu étais bête Olivier! déclara-t-elle calmement. C'est juste que tu as une façon différente de la sienne de réfléchir.

Cette nuance réussit à calmer le jeune Gryffondor. En revanche, elle attisa les foudres de Miss Benton.

- Tu recommences à prendre sa défense! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Quoi? fit June étonnée.

- Oh, bien sûr! Lui est idiot mais ce n'est pas de sa faute! Il s'attaque à mes lunettes et toi, tu ne dis rien!

Alors qu'Andy poursuivait son réquisitoire sous les yeux d'une June Tierney pâle comme un linge et d'une assemblée plus qu'intéressée par les sous-entendus qu'Andy y mettait, Olivier se tourna vers le professeur Rogue.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui leur fait penser une telle chose e moi mais il va sans dire que, si je leur ai donné une telle impression, c'était totalement volontaire.

Rogue s'efforça de rester impassible face à cet élève qui deux semaines auparavant avait réussi à rater sa potion en éternuant de dans.

- Vous être sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qui suit? demanda Olivier étonné. Pas un "je plaisante" ou un "je t'adore"?

Le professeur de Potions allait répondre négativement quand il aperçut effectivement une petite note suivant cette question.

- S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves.

Andy qui s'apprêtait à révéler à tout le monde la nature des sentiments de June à l'égard d'Olivier s'arrêta aussitôt, provoquant de nombreux cris de rage et de frustrations chez ses camarades. June, quant à elle, se remit enfin à respirer normalement. L'intitulé exact de la question est: **Olivier, est-ce que tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès? (par rapport à June).**

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf les deux personnes concernées.

- QUOI? s'écria June vexée.

- Je le fais exprès, bien sûr, répondit Olivier sûr de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu..., allait t-elle reprendre avant de s'interrompre et de se tourner vers Olivier. _Je te demande pardon?_

- Ben quoi? répondit olivier gêné. Ils voulaient la vérité...

Le regard intense et foudroyant que June lui lança laissait croire qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'arriver à le désintégrer par la force de son esprit.

- Attends un peu, essaya de dire Dorys malgré son hilarité, tu veux dire que tu fais exprès d'être idiot par rapport June? Pourquoi? Pour être à son niveau?

Olivier ne nia pas, ce qui rendit sa meilleure amie furieuse. Elle en perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole et préféra détourner totalement sa chaise loin de ce rustre, la tête haute. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le cachot. L'atmosphère devint alors lourde et Rogue adorait ça!

- Je sais! s'écria soudainement Owlie. C'est à cause de ce que tu as écrit en mars! Tu sais après qu'Andy t'ait plantée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Si je me rappelle bien, tu disais "Parfois, je me demande vraiment si Olivier est idiot ou s'il le fait exprès"

- Comment tu sais ça toi? bégaya June horrifiée. Tu-tu as lu mon journal?

Owlie n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Oliver, le visage rougeoyant, se servit de ses pieds pour faire de nouveau pivoter la chaise de June vers lui.

- Alors comme ça, tu te demandes si je suis idiot? grimaça-t-il.

- Oh, ça va! Ne joue pas les indignés, rétorqua June. Toi, tu joues les imbéciles pour que j'aie l'air normal, c'est pire!

Avant qu'ils ne se lancent tous deux dans un débat philosophique sans fin cherchant à déterminer lequel des deux était le plus bête, Dorys vint mettre son grain de sel.

- Olivier, je pense que Selma se demande en fait si tu es idiot dans ton comportement par rapport à June...

Andy eut un mouvement de tête appréciateur alors que June, qui désormais voyait parfaitement de quoi l'on parlait, semblait mortifiée.

- Je n'ai pas compris, soupira Sean.

- Mon non plus, renchérit Olivier intrigué par toutes ces insinuations.

- est ce que tu fais exprès de ne pas voir certaines "choses" ou pas? déclara Dorys lentement.

Olivier l'observa un instant les sourcils froncés.

- Et ces _choses_ ont un rapport à June? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Dorys d'un ton encourageant. Toutes ces choses étranges et inhabituelles que June fait en ta présence...

- Comme la fois où elle a retiré ma chaise en Histoire de la Magie et où je me suis retrouvé par terre? Parce que si c'est ça, je ne l'avais vraiment pas vu! Ce n'est donc pas parce que je suis idiot.

June eut un petit rire nerveux, Andy leva les yeux au plafond priant intérieurement pour ce que ce ne soit pas contagieux. Dorys, quant à elle, dévisagea longuement Olivier.

- Oui, c'est _exactement_ ça, marmonna-t-elle en conclusion.

Ils se retournèrent alors tous vers le professeur Rogue.

- Je crois qu'on peut donc dire que je le fais exprès! répondit Olivier avec un sourire.

Le maître des Potions hocha la tête. Pendant que June se défendait d'avoir intentionnellement retiré la chaise de Dubois, il inscrivit en lettres capitales en face de la question de Selma: DEFINITIVEMENT IDIOT.

§§§

- La question suivante, déclara Rogue en se tournant vers la petite moldue, s'adresse à la dénommée Owlie Wood. Elle nous provient d Anabeille qui aimerait savoir: **Olivier et June vont-ils avoir une dispute?**

Les regards surpris des jeunes gens allèrent s'accrocher sur la demoiselle.

- Evidement, répondit-elle avec un sourire imperturbable.

- Oh... Tu es devin? fit Sean étonné.

- Pas besoin de l'être pour savoir ça, déclara Owlie d'un air malicieux. Il te suffit de demander à June et Olivier qui de Flaquemare ou des Catapults possède historiquement le plus beau parcours.

Andy approuva d'un rire clair.

- N'importe quoi! s'emporta Olivier. June et moi ne nous disputons jamais!

- Et quand ça arrive, ajouta June froidement, ce n'est certainement pas pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot que ça!

Un silence teinté d'incrédulité s'installa.

- Parce que tout le monde sait que ce sont les Catapults qui ont connu la plus belle évolution sportive à travers les siècles.

- Parfai... _Hein_? s'écria June. Tu te moques de moi là? Excuse moi mais il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas constater que le palmarès de _mon _club est plus imposant que celui du tien.

- Peut-être, reconnut Olivier. Mais ton club a été créé bien avant le mien. On ne peut le comparer équitablement sur la même période!

Rogue fut étonné de constater que Mr Dubois avait raison.

- Mais tu sais que c'est intelligent ce que tu viens de dire Olivier? se moqua Dorys.

- Oh toi la ferme! grogna Dubois agacé.

- La ferme toi même! s'indigna Dorys vexée.

Patch tenta alors une conciliation.

- Les gars, pas la peine d'être grossier, dit-il avec un sourire.

Un double "la ferme " l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. A vrai dire, ces doux mots fusèrent jusqu'à ce que toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables aient été appliquées, car à ce moment là, plus personne ne s'adressait la parole et chacun essayait de ne plus poser les yeux sur un des autres membres de l'assemblée et donc les gardait rivés au plafond.

- Nous disions donc? reprit Rogue en se frottant les mains avec vigueur.

- J'ai parfaitement compris ce que Anabeille voulait dire, répondit Owlie d'une voix mystérieuse et terriblement intrigante. En plus de celle-là, oui...

Peut-être que les personnes présentes auraient eu tout intérêt à questionner la jeune fille pendant qu'elle était encore sous l'effet du Véritaserum, nota le professeur Rogue, pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

Mais trop pris dans leurs petits orgueils blessés, aucun d'eux n'eut la présence d'esprit de le faire et ils continuèrent à s'ignorer mutuellement. Severus soupira en notant la réponse "oui" à la question d'Anabeille. Il était épuisé et il n'était pourtant qu'à la deuxième question...

§§§

-Une autre question pour Mr Dubois, reprit Rogue après avoir effectué une petite balade à l'intérieur du cachot le temps que les esprits se calment un peu.

Olivier tressaillit légèrement à son nom alors que ses camardes, toujours horriblement vexés, détournaient la tête dédaigneusement.

- Ann O'Nyme vous demande ceci: **Qu'éprouves-tu pour June?**

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent alors que ceux effrayés de June passèrent alternativement de son meilleur ami à son enseignant détesté.

- Ce que je ressens pour... June? répéta Olivier surpris.

Andy pencha la tête vers lui.

- Tu as compris la question cette fois ou tu as besoin qu'on traduise? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lâcha un petit "Très bien, comme tu veux" quand le regard noir que lui lança Olivier la fit reculer.

- Ce que je ressens pour June, répéta-t-il une deuxième fois songeur.

- La question me paraît assez claire, signala froidement Severus.

Dubois n'y fit pas attention et tourna la tête vers sa meilleur amis dont les joues avaient pris une belle coloration rosée et dont les yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir se détacher du sol. June finit par sentir le poids du regard d'Olivier et, malgré tous ses efforts pour éviter une confrontation directe, ne put s'empêcher de lever le visage vers lui.

- Pour être honnête, je ne ressens pas grand chose pour June, avoua Olivier d'un air malicieux.

Des "hein?" furent lancés sur tous les tons possibles par les personnes présentes dans le cachot.

- Je ne ressens pas grand chose pour June, continua Dubois en se tournant vers la principale intéressée dont les mâchoires semblaient désormais sur le point de se décrocher, parce que je ne ressens qu'une seule _chose_ à son égard... Il s'agit de ma meilleure amie! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux... Elle est patiente avec moi, elle est compréhensive, elle est drôle... Même si c'est souvent malgré elle!

Un petit rire nerveux échappa à June, attendrie, dont les mâchoires avaient réinvesti leur emplacement initial.

- J'ai l'intime conviction que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera toujours là et que je pourrais compter sur elle à chaque fois. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je ne lui ai jamais dit mais je me sens un peu perdu quand elle n'est pas là parce que... parce que...

Olivier s'arrêta pour chercher les mots justes, une grimace sur le visage et l'intégralité du cachot suspendue à ces lèvres.

- Parce que? reprit Dorys pour l'encourager.

- Parce que nous fonctionnons exactement de la même façon, déclara-t-il doucement.

C'est vraiment étrange... Même le fait qu'elle soit une fille n'a plus d'importance. Exactement comme l'a dit Sean l'autre fois... C'était quoi déjà?

- L'amitié n'a pas de sexe, déclara Sean philosophe.

- Voilà, c'est exactement ça. June est mon meilleur pote! Elle est la personne qui m'a accompagné durant ces 5 dernières années, ce qui représente quand même un tiers de ma vie... Elle occupera toujours une place à part pour moi.

Il se tourna vers elle et constata qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son trouble et tenta de lui envoyer un sourire rassurant. Voilà pourquoi il ne disait jamais ce genre de choses. Ces épanchements le mettaient toujours très mal à l'aise et surtout il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

- On est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, reprit-il amusé. En fait, June est comme la deuxième moitié de mon cerveau...

Rogue retint un ricanement narquois. Si ces deux-là fonctionnaient avec un demi cerveau, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils obtiennent d'aussi mauvais résultats.

- Tu es sûre que c'est un compliment que tu me fais? demanda June intriguée.

Olivier fit mine d'être vexé, ce qu'elle attendait en fait et qui la fit éclater de rire.

- Je souhaite sincèrement que rien ne change entre nous, dit-il à voix basse. C'est quelque chose de très important pour moi. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter. Si on arrive à passer au-dessus du fait que tu sois fan de Flaq...

- Supportrice, le soupa June sèchement.

- Oui, fan, c'est bien ce que je disais! reprit Olivier avec un sourire. Donc, si malgré le fait que tu sois fan de Flaquemare, club (soi dit en passant) désormais habitué au bas de classement, on arrive à s'entendre aussi bien, alors je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait nous séparer.

Rogue constata avec amusement qu'à la tête que faisait Tierney, elle savait, elle, parfaitement ce qui le ferait. Au moment de retranscrire la réponse à la question d'Ann O'Nyme, Rogue ne savait quoi écrire. Il avait déjà oublié toutes les banalités peu intéressantes que Dubois avait pu proférer et était tenté de mettre "Rien d'intéressant". Il finit cependant par faire un compromis en inscrivant "Rien de plus intéressant qu'une simple amitié". Amitié plutôt étrange, il ne pouvait pas le nier... Mais bon, après tout, ils s'étaient choisis!

§§§

Décidé à couper court à toues ces discussions mièvres sur la beauté et la pureté de l'amitié (l'une des plus grosses arnaques au monde selon lui), le directeur de la maison Serpentard s'empressa de passer à la question suivante. En la relisant, il fut vite déçu puis se mit à réaliser qu'elle pourrait provoquer des réactions plus qu'intéressantes chez ces jeunes visiblement livrés à leurs hormones.

**- **Miss Tierney, la prochaine question vous est destinée…

June, encore sous le charme de la déclaration faite par Olivier quelques instants auparavant, se raidit légèrement avant de tourner son attention vers son professeur de Potions. Celui-ci attendit encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre, histoire d'être sûr que personne ne rate la question.

- Elle nous vient de Selma qui vous demande ceci : **Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à avouer tes sentiments à Olivier ?**

Le visage de June se vida tout d'abord de son sang avant de prendre soudainement une belle coloration violette. Ce phénomène amusa d'autant plus le professeur Rogue qu'il se produisit en l'espace de quelques dixièmes de secondes. June ne laissa à personne le temps de s'esclaffer ou de faire un commentaire puisqu'elle répondit sans même s'en rendre compte du tac au tac.

- Jamais !

Elle-même surprise, elle se mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue. Et rougit une fois encore sous le regard de ses camarades.

- Ah ben, sympa ! s'écria Olivier blessé. Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Tu… tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi, bégaya June mal à l'aise. Ça me gêne de dire ce genre de choses devant tout le monde…

- Pourtant, tu es une fille ! intervint Patch intrigué. Tu devrais donc adorer ce genre de choses.

- On peut être une fille et ne pas avoir envie de _ça_ devant tout le monde ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Olivier fronça les sourcils (s'il continuait à le faire, il allait finir par rester coincé comme ça) et observa June, les yeux légèrement plissés.

- Moi, je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais, soupira-t-il tristement. Et toi, tu ne veux pas ? Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche ! Pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit d'entendre des choses gentilles à mon tour ?

- Pour ça, tu n'as qu'à prendre n'importe quelle fille de l'école en sortant, signala Andy. Je suis sûre qu'elle se fera une joie de chanter une ode à ta gloire…

Olivier ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder et resta focalisé sur June qui, à cet instant, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir disparaître sous terre.

- Moi, je veux savoir ce que June pense de moi, déclara Olivier doucement.

Un cours silence s'installa durant lequel Rogue nota que l'atmosphère s'était d'un coup appesantie. Tout le monde attendait la réaction de Tierney, qui s'annonçait imminente. Rogue connaissait assez cette élève pour savoir qu'elle était incapable de se taire au bon moment et qu'elle allait donc se lancer dans des explications qui ferait éclater le véritable cœur du problème. Même Dorys Cleath s'était abstenue de les titiller un peu plus, sentant que l'instant I était imminent. June ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui retentit dans le cachot.

- Laissez June tranquille ! Elle a le droit de garder ça pour elle. C'est ce que j'appelle de la pudeur et on m'a toujours appris à la respecter…

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent en direction d'Owlie qui venait par son intervention sauvé la mise à June. Cette dernière était pour l'instant trop surprise par ce soutien venu de nulle part pour témoigner une quelconque reconnaissance.

- Sincèrement Olivier, continua Owlie nullement impressionnée par le poids de leurs regards, tu as vraiment besoin d'une preuve pour savoir ce que June ressens pour toi ? Ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'ici n'est pas suffisant ?

Confus, Olivier balbutia un début d'argument mais s'arrêta vite.

- Peut-être que June est plus à l'aise dans ce genre de choses avec des gestes plutôt que des mots…

Cette dernière explication arracha un sourire au gardien de Gryffondor.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, conclut June réussissant à avoir de cette manière le dernier mot.

Puis elle se tourna vers Owlie pour articuler silencieusement un grand et franc « merci ». La jeune moldue lui répondit par un clin d'œil rassurant. Elles s'étaient comprises.

Le professeur Rogue consigna sur son parchemin le mot « Jamais » avec la certitude cependant que, sans l'intervention d'Owlie, ce jamais se serait inévitablement transformé en « maintenant ».

§§§

Pourquoi cette Owlie avait-elle pris la défense de June ? C'est la question que tous ceux à être au courant du secret de la Gryffondor se posaient à cet instant.

Severus faisait partie de ces personnes. Quel lien étrange unissait une moldue à cette sorcière, et par extension à son groupe d'amis ? Il se surprit même à espérer que la question suivante puisse lui apporter des éléments de réponses.

- enchaînons rapidement, grogna-t-il en essayant d'être le plus désagréable possible. Owlie, Umihime et Anabeille vous ont écrits ceci : **Va-t-on suivre les péripéties de June jusqu'en 7ème année ou tu vas t'arrêter à la cinquième année ?**

- Une petite minute, s'écria June. Des _péripéties_ ?

- Reconnais qu'il t'arrive pas mal de choses depuis le début de l'année, fit remarquer Sean en étouffant un bâillement.

- Oui mais de là à qualifier ça de péripéties… bougonna June.

Owlie sourit de sa réaction avant de répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

- J'ai l'intention de continuer jusqu'à la septième année. Sauf si un problème arrivait d'ici là ou bien que je ne me lasse ou que je ne lasse les gens. L'envie devrai être là, je ne ferai pas de chapitre juste pour avancer. Pour l'instant, elle est là…

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche puis confia d'un ton secret.

- Entre nous, le meilleur est à venir…

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? demanda Andy méfiante. Tu vois vraiment l'avenir ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Owlie mal à l'aise.

- Tu es en trait de dire que je vais continuer comme ça jusqu'en 7ème année ? s'écria June affolée. Mais… mais ma malédiction n'est censée durer qu'une année.

- Je sais, soupira Owlie. A toi de faire en sorte que les choses changent…

June se renfrogna aussitôt. Pourquoi les gens capables de voir l'avenir réagissaient toujours de la même façon ? Ils vous annoncent d'horribles nouvelles et comme solution, se contentent de vous dire que c'est à vous de changer les choses !

- Juni, lui chuchota Olivier alors que Sean interrogeait Owlie sur l'emplacement de son troisième œil. Puisque tu as un bon contact avec elle, tu ne pourrais lui demander les résultats du Championnat pour l'année prochaine ?

La jeune fille se sentit subitement très fatiguée alors qu'Owlie reprenait la parole pour de plus amples explications.

- En fait, chaque année est auto-conclusive (enfin, j'essaierai de faire en sorte qu'elle le soit) et pourrait se lire de manière indépendante. Mais poursuivre l'évolution de chacun des personnages et saisir toutes les allusions, il vaut mieux les considérer comme un tout.

Le Maître du cachot songea un instant à se demander de quoi elle pouvait bien parler puis renonça. Il se contenta d'inscrire le chiffre 7 en réponse à la question de Umihime et Anabeille, espérant secrètement qu'aucun de ses élèves présents ne réussisse son examen de Potions en juin. Parce que se les trimbaler encore deux ans est une chose que son petit cœur sombre ne supporterait pas…

* * *

**Le SPPCG (Syndicat des Professeurs de Potions aux Cheveux Gras, dont Rogue est le fondateur et unique membre) vous annonce que ce programme doit être interrompue en raison de la pause syndicale du tortionnaire meneur de jeu (et aussi un peu parce que le site trouve que c'est beaucoup trop long et mange la fin du bonus)…  
****Retrouvez cependant vos candidats favoris dès la prochaine update, avec toujours plus de suspens, de questions et l'entrée en lice de deux nouveau détenus : Dean Flaherty et Mélanie Otto!**

**A+ Owlie**


	10. Avril: Les Inséparables partie 2

**EDIT du 04/03/07:  
**Pour être conforme au réglement du site, je supprime les réponses aux reviews. A tous les curieux, désolée!

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :  
**Désolée… C'est le premier qui me vient à l'esprit. Vraiment désolée… Je sais que j'avais promis d'updater avant mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement, croyez-moi. Mais avec le retour à la fac, les cours, le boulot et un soupçon de problèmes familiaux, ces dernières semaines sont passées à une allure folle. Je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre impatiemment la suite d'une fic. Je le sais parce que ça m'arrive souvent. Je sais à quel point ça peut-être frustrant. C'est pour ça que je suis vraiment désolée. **Le meilleur moyen de ne pas** **rater une update** **est de** **vous reporter à mon LJ** (lien dans mon profil)… Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous intéresser à mes journées mais je fais en sorte de toujours mettre une note sur l'avancement de l'écriture, du tapage et de mes projets. (Notez la judicieuse utilisation du gras pour attirer votre attention )  
A part ça, je ne pense pas retenter l'expérience du recoupage d'un chapitre… Ou alors la prochaine fois, je le couperai mieux ! Allez je vous laisse lire la suite de ma fic qualifiée « _d'asexuée_ » par certains. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre au début, mais j'aime bien finalement !  
Résultat du vote de popularité effectué sur mon LJ : 50 pour 100 des votants préfèrent Dean et 50 pour 100Olivier… Soit égalité parfaite ! Nombre de votants ? Euh… 2 (bonjour la tristesse !)  
Suite directe du chapitre précédent, n'hésitez pas à le relire pour tout vous remettre en tête !

**Annonces publicitaires (ou comment trouver de quoi lire entre deux chapitres)**:  
Elizabeth Moonstone a encore frappé. Vous l'attendiez tous, elle l'a fait ! Oui, elle l'a fait ! _Entre Amour et Amitié_, la célèbre saga a vu le jour. Le hic est que, étant une nullité crasse en informatique, je suis incapable de mettre le lien dans mon profil. L'idéal pour tous ceux qui sont intéressés est de vous rendre sur le sien ou de faire une recherche rapide sur le siteFiction Press .com!  
A part ça, je tiens à signaler à toutes les admiratrices du Dubois la sortie d'un petit OS de Tsuunami, mettant en scène notre petit Gryffondor et un pot de la très célèbre marque de pâte à tartiner, très drôle, qui devrait normalement se trouver sous ma fic sur la page des fics d'Olivier.  
Et enfin, ruez vous sur la fic de Goldhedwige, _La complainte du concierge que personne_ _n'aimait_, qui est à mourir de rire et qui a un faux air de Georgia Nicholson pour ceux qui connaissent !

**Who's Wood ?  
**Petit rappel des nationalités : Sean est écossais, Dean et Dorys sont irlandais. June, Andy et Olivier sont anglais… Mine de rien, ça compte ! Mélanie Otto est la petite amie d'Olivier (c'est qu'on en viendrait presque à l'oublier la pauvre !). Le Sloth Grip Roll est une figure de Quidditch consistant à éviter un Cognard par un soudain roulement vers la bas, en parfaitement imitation du Paresseux. Le Wandball est un spot curieux né dans l'esprit de June et Olivier…

**Disclaimer :  
**Honnêtement, si je me faisais de l'argent de cette façon, ça se saurait ! Mais puisque les censeurs l'exigent : Ô grande JK. Rowling, tu possèdes tout ici bas, sauf June et ses amis. Dommage pour toi…

La citation du mois s'adresse à tout ceux qui un jour seront amenés à faire des choix… Sean, mon grand, ne te laisse pas abattre !

* * *

« Il faut avoir des rêves suffisamment grand pour ne pas les perdre de vue lorsqu'on les poursuit »

Oscar Wilde

* * *

_Ce qui est ironique, c'est que depuis le matin, il ne m'arrivait que des choses étranges. Mais rien de tout ça n'aurait pu me préparer au fait que, dans ce couloir totalement désert, je me fasse agresser…_

**§§§§**

**Avril : Les Inséparables vont toujours par deux (partie 2)**

_Closer_

Tout s'est passé si vite… Je n'ai rien vu arriver. Je passais à côté de la statue de Phytomène le Curieux (c'est marrant, je l'ai toujours détesté) quand une main me saisit soudainement par la taille et une autre vint se plaquer sur ma bouche. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'a brusquement attirée derrière la statue. J'ai été violemment plaquée contre le mur et ma tête a cogné une pierre. Un corps est alors venu s'appuyer sur le mien, bloquant le moindre de mes mouvements. Dans cette alcôve, la luminosité ne me permettait pas de voir de qui il s'agissait. Par-dessus son épaule, je distinguais tout juste mes livres et ma baguette étalés au milieu du couloir. La peur m'a aussitôt submergée… Je n'avais _plus_ ma baguette. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre. Mon agresseur avait réussi à bloquer mes bras dans mon dos grâce à l'un des siens et de l'autre, il maintenait une pression constante sur ma bouche qui empêchait le moindre de mes cris d'être entendu. Avec une de ses longues jambes, il réussît à immobiliser les miennes. J'ai eu envie de fondre en larmes, parce que c'était l'unique chose que, sur l'instant, j'étais capable de faire. Toutes les histoires d'agression que l'on entendait dans les journaux me revinrent à l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas être une victime de plus. Une véritable terreur m'envahit. _Je ne voulais pas_… Dans un sursaut de lucidité, j'ai tenté ma chance et ai commencé à donner des coups de bassin, d'épaules et de genoux pour tenter de me libérer. Celui qui comptait abuser de moi n'était pas né… Mon agresseur usa alors de tout son poids pour me retenir, mettant fin, aussi facilement que cela, à tout espoir d'évasion. A défaut de pouvoir m'échapper, je n'ai plus désiré qu'une chose: le blesser, lui faire mal, autant que je le pourrai… Alors que dans un ultime effort, une de mes mains commençait à glisser vers la liberté, il me parla, enfin, pour la première fois.

- Aïe… Mais arrête, chuchota-t-il énervé. _Tu me fais mal_ ! Aïe Juni, arrête…

…

_Juni ?_

Mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas possible… Je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'ai lentement levé mes yeux, qui commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité, vers l'homme qui venait de sauvagement m'agresser. Bien entendu, sa voix seule aurait dû me suffire à le reconnaître. Mais encore sous le choc, j'avais besoin d'en être assurée. En croisant ses prunelles noisette, je me suis sentie libérer du poids de l'angoisse. Dire que j'avais eu peur de me faire violer… Certainement la peur de ma vie…Une soudaine colère monta en moi.

- ÇA NE VA PAS DUBOIS ! ai-je hurlé. Tu te rends compte de la frayeur que tu viens de me faire ? Tu es complètement malade ? Si j'avais eu ma baguette, j'aurais pu te TUER !

Bien sûr, comme il avait encore sa main sur ma bouche, ça a donné quelque chose comme : « Mmh gnmmf mnnnh fmnh mm ! Gnm mfh ! ». Il jeta aussitôt des regards tout autour de lui et m'a fait :

- Shhhhhhh !

J'ai donc dû me contenter de lui lancer un regard furieux. Je présume qu'il a senti tous les reproches que j'avais envie de lui faire puisqu'il prit la peine de se justifier.

- Ne fait pas de bruit, s'il te plaît Juni ! murmura-t-il d'un air suppliant. Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'elle passe par là et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me trouve. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

Consciente que j'étais totalement bloquée et qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir de sitôt, j'ai pris quelques secondes pour retrouver mes esprits. Mon cœur tentait vainement de reprendre un rythme régulier et de revenir à une fréquence à peu près normale. Cette brusque et soudaine montée d'adrénaline me laissa complètement lessivée… Même les épouvantails ne m'avaient jamais autant terrifiée ! Le sentiment d'impuissance, le fait de me sentir totalement à la merci de quelqu'un et de savoir que rien ni personne ne viendrait à mon secours m'a terrorisée. Parce que j'avais toujours cru que la magie ou mes talents innés pour le combat de rue me protégeraient, que je pourrais me battre quelque soit les circonstances… Et je venais réaliser que mes certitudes n'étaient pas fondées. Olivier venait de me le démontrer. Sentir ce corps sur le mien, contre ma volonté… J'ai détesté ça.

Je pense que ce n'est qu'à cet instant que j'ai réalisé à nouveau la position dans laquelle je me trouvais toujours. Olivier continuait à m'écraser contre le mur et à me bâillonner. Mes bras étaient encore bloqués, maintenus par la prise de celui qu'Olivier avait passé autour de ma taille et qui était dans mon dos à présent. J'étais écrasée contre lui… J'étais dans ses bras…

Mon cœur s'est remis à palpiter, ma respiration à s'accélérer et ma tête m'a paru s'enflammer. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel corps contre le mien… C'était celui d'Olivier. J'étais dans ses bras… _Il était en train de me serrer contre lui_.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine à l'instant même où mon esprit commença à formuler cette pensée. Immobile et haletante, j'osai à peine lever les yeux vers lui. Il regardait nerveusement par-dessus son épaule, au risque de se déboîter la tête, en direction du couloir vraisemblablement. C'est amusant, j'ai toujours su qu'il était plus grand que moi (tout le monde était capable de s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs), mais je n'avais encore jamais remarqué que mes yeux arrivaient juste sous son menton. La perception de pulsations sourdes et irrégulières me sortit de ma rêverie. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser d'où elles provenaient. J'étais capable d'entendre les battements de son cœur et de les sentir à travers sa poitrine. Son rythme chaotique trouva un écho parfait chez le mien. Echappant totalement à mon contrôle, mon regard s'est laissé glisser jusqu'à la naissance de son épaule, qu'un pull au col déformé à force d'avoir été trop tiré laissait entrapercevoir, et a ensuite caressé les lignes de son cou ainsi que celles de sa mâchoire, puisque j'étais dans l'impossibilité de le faire autrement. Le simple contact de son souffle sur ma peau réussît à me faire frémir. Et son parfum… A chacun de ses mouvements, il me parvenait un peu plus. Cette senteur boisée avait le don de me monter à la tête et de me rendre folle. Il faudra absolument que je pense à remercier Andy pour le lui avoir offert. Sous le coup de toutes ces émotions, mes jambes se sont mises à faiblir. Je n'avais pas le droit. Mais son odeur, sa chaleur, lui contre moi…

Au fond, c'était quelque chose dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Un moment que j'avais passé des heures à imaginer et à sublimer mais auquel, malgré mon optimisme sans faille, je ne pensais jamais être confrontée. Pourtant, c'était en train de se produire. Ce n'était pas un rêve… La douleur provoquée par son appui sur ma mâchoire attestait de la réalité de la chose. C'était au-delà de ça… Je frissonnais, je tremblais, je ne respirais même plus. Quelque chose était en train de s'éveiller en moi, quelque chose qu'inconsciemment je devais tenter d'étouffer. Comme une mer déchaînée, cette sensation, cette chaleur débordait véritablement, inondant mes veines à vive allure. Il n'y avait plus de logique, plus de raison, plus de contrôle. J'étais consciente qu'il fallait pourtant que je me maîtrise, que je ne pouvais pas me permettre une erreur, une faiblesse. Mais cette émotion était tellement forte, tellement plaisante et euphorisante, tellement… _charnelle_. Je ne me sentais pas capable de résister. Mon corps m'a semblé trop petit et ma volonté trop faible pour contenir cette sorte de vague irrésistible qui, finalement, finit par tout submerger, à commencer par le peu de résistance que j'avais réussi à mobiliser. Mes jambes ont définitivement cessé de vouloir me porter.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Tout simplement… Il _fallait_ que je l'embrasse. Ma vie venait de se résumer à cette certitude. Je n'avais jamais autant désiré quelque chose au monde. Conscience, ma chère petite voix intérieure, me répétait inlassablement que je ne le pouvais pas, que je n'en avais pas le droit. Mais j'avais la certitude que si je n'y arrivais pas, si je ne cédais pas à cette envie, j'allais en mourir. Pour de bon… Honnêtement, je me moquais des conséquences. Il n'y avait plus de meilleur ami, plus d'idiot, plus de mensonge, d'hésitation, ni de crainte. Juste la certitude que tout dans ma vie m'avait préparé à cet instant, à cette étreinte, à ce baiser… et que nos corps, comme deux pièces de puzzle, étaient nés pour cet emboîtement parfait. Deux solutions s'offrirent alors à moi : ou bien je l'embrassais (ce qui était impossible dans la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, aussi agréable fut-elle), ou bien je m'évanouissais (solution la plus probable puisque j'avais cessé de respirer).

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir me ramenèrent brutalement à terre. Olivier tressaillit et de nouveau m'intima de garder le silence. Deux élèves s'étaient arrêtés devant la statue, près de mes affaires.

- June Tierney ? fit l'un d'eux en feuilletant mes bouquins. Tu vois qui c'est ? Elle a même perdu sa baguette.

- Ce ne serait pas la fille qui traîne toujours avec l'autre grand de l'équipe de Quidditch ? répondit son collègue qui nous tournait le dos.

- Ah oui… Je vois ! On a qu'à ramener tout ça à MacGonagall…

- N'empêche, ajouta l'autre garçon en s'en allant, il faut être malade pour laisser ses affaires traîner comme ça…

Le fait d'être encore une fois considérées comme « la fille qui traînait toujours avec Dubois » m'a donné envie de hurler mais je me suis vite calmée en réalisant que ces deux idiots s'en allaient avec mes livres et ma baguette. Je me suis aussitôt remise à « Mmh mmher » avec vigueur. La réaction d'Olivier fut immédiate.

- Chut Juni, je t'en supplie, chuchota-t-il en posant son index sur sa bouche pour me faire signe de me taire.

Index, je te le rappelle, toujours attaché à la main qui m'empêchait de parler. Sais-tu seulement à quelle distance son visage se trouvait du mien ? Nos nez s'effleuraient presque… Je n'ai plus fait attention à ma respiration saccadée, à mes joues en feu, à mes jambes tremblantes, pas plus qu'à mes spasmes. Ses yeux avaient capturé les miens. Je pouvais voir mon reflet dans ses pupilles. Je voyais ce qu'il voyait. A cet instant, s'il ne décelait pas dans mon regard ce que je ressentais, s'il ne prenait pas conscience de ce qu'il provoquait en moi, alors il n'était qu'un imbécile. Il n'avait qu'à continuer à m'observer comme il le faisait…

- Hé ho ! Olivier ? Sors de ta cachette! Je sais que tu es là…

Dubois sursauta et rompit le contact visuel. Mon propre corps se raidit malgré moi au son des pas se rapprochant. Mélanie arrivait. La petite amie d'Olivier allait nous découvrir comme ça… Une brusque peur m'envahit. Qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire ? Comment expliquait ça de manière rationnelle ? Et Dean… Merlin ! A quoi avais-je pensé ? Il avait suffit d'un simple contact prolongé pour me faire perdre la tête. Je n'eus pas le temps de céder à la panique puisque Olivier carra les épaules, resserra son étreinte et nous tassa le plus possible contre le mur. Ma tête trouva le plus naturellement du monde sa place sur l'épaule d'Olivier alors qu'il avait niché la sienne dans mon cou. Avec le recul, je me dis qu'il a fait cela pour nous cacher. Mais sur l'instant, je ne pensais qu'à lui, qu'à son parfum enivrant qui me faisait tourner la tête, qu'à son souffle saccadé qui me chatouillait le creux de l'épaule, qu'à sa peau contre la mienne… J'avais atteint d'autres sphères…

Mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes. Pourquoi est ce qu'il me faisait ça ? C'était tellement cruel… D'un regard embué, je vis passer Mélanie devant la statue et pas un instant, elle ne sembla se douter de notre présence. C'était trop pour moi… J'avais mal au dos et mal aux mâchoires. J'avais envie de plus et envie qu'il me laisse. Je voulais avoir la force de le repousser et l'instant d'après, simplement envie de me laisser aller. S'il ne m'avait pas soutenu, j'aurais depuis bien longtemps touché le sol. Le danger étant passé, il releva lentement le visage et risqua un regard dans la direction prise par sa petite amie. Il poussa un long soupir et sembla se détendre aussitôt. Pétrifiée, je cherchai sans succès un moyen de me sortir de cette situation. Mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner…

- Au fait Juni, je voulais aller voir Hagrid tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire alors qu'il desserrait enfin la prise de ses deux bras. Tu m'accompagnes ?

La chose la plus intelligente à faire aurait été d'adopter le même ton badin, ou de retenir mes larmes et refuser d'un simple geste de la tête, ou même les laisser couler pour le faire culpabiliser. J'avais le choix… Va savoir pourquoi, j'ai littéralement explosé de rage. Je l'ai violement repoussé et suis partie, furieuse et sans un regard, chercher mes affaires chez ma directrice de maison. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je lui ai hurlé dessus… En vérité, je me suis effondrée sur les marches d'un escalier un peu plus loin.

Il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait rien ressenti…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il à moi ? Pourquoi je me sentais coupable d'avoir connu ce bonheur-là ? Pourquoi cela me faisait-il pleurer ?

Pourquoi est ce que je ne ressentais pas ça dans les bras de Dean ?

**§§**

En rentrant à la Tour une fois remise de ma mésaventure, je n'ai parlé à personne de ce qui venait de se passer. Entendre Dorys me faire la morale à ce propos et Andy s'émerveiller devant l'intensité d'une telle situation n'était vraiment pas la chose dont j'avais le plus envie. Lui non plus ne fit aucune allusion à l'incident et justifia la bosse apparue sur son crâne par une malheureuse rencontre avec Peeves et un chaudron volant. Bref, pour lui comme pour moi, cet accident était à oublier… Impossible… Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Je repensais sans cesse à toutes ces choses qui m'avaient faite tourner la tête, à cette envie nouvelle et irrésistible apparue dans ses bras. J'étais écoeurante… Comment avais-je pu songer un instant à oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Dean, de Mélanie et des conséquences qu'aurait ce simple baiser ? Comment ai-je pu faire ça à Dean ? Lui qui était si attentionné, si gentil, si parfait… Je me suis sentie nulle, coupable et sans volonté.

Il m'était devenu nécessaire de me changer les idées pour ne pas finir par faire une dépression nerveuse. Manifestement, les émeutes gobelins n'étaient pas assez distrayantes pour ça. Je me suis efforcée de réunir tout ce qui était lié à «l'incident de la statue » dans un coin de mon esprit et d'en verrouiller définitivement l'accès. Et aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, quand Olivier osa enfin réitérer son invitation pour aller chez Hagrid, j'acceptai sans hésiter. On dit qu'il faut remonter à dos de balai directement après une chute. Là, c'était pareil… Il fallait que je réussisse à l'affronter pour ne pas laisser la situation s'empoisonner. Je dois aussi avouer que Sean en kilt et sa pâle imitation de William Wallace avait réduit en un rien de temps ma patience à néant.

Hors du château, le temps était radieux. Les rayons d'un soleil éclatant réchauffaient l'atmosphère et une brise tiède, agitant doucement la cime des arbres, empêchait que cela ne soit désagréable. Si seulement nous n'étions pas en 5ème année… Je suis prête à parier un gallion que nous serions déjà tous autour du lac.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux demander à Hagrid ? ai-je fait à Olivier alors que nous nous engagions sur le chemin menant à la lisière de la forêt.

- Ma tante a un problème de limaces dans son jardin, me répondit-il un peu tendu. Elle n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Hagrid aura certainement quelques conseils à lui donner…

Je l'ai observé, pas du tout convaincue par son explication.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas pour qu'il t'aide à faire ton devoir de Soins ? ai-je rétorqué moqueuse. Tu sais, celui pour la rentrée…

- Tu crois vraiment que si je rendais visite à Hagrid pour cette raison là, je te demanderais de m'accompagner ? me fit-il remarqué avec un sourire.

Je dus reconnaître que son argument était valable, même si cette invasion de limace ne me semblait toujours aussi suspecte. Nous arrivions en vue de la cabane d'Hagrid quand nous somme tombés nez à nez avec Potter, Weasley junior et une de leurs amies aux cheveux touffus.

- Olivier ! s'écria Harry avec un sourire crispé. Qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ?

- Comme toi je suppose, répondit Olivier avec un haussement d'épaules. June et moi allons voir Hagrid.

- Justement, déclara Ron précipitamment. On en vient et il n'est pas là…

- Sa cheminée fume, ai-je signalé en montrant la fumerole blanche s'élevant au-dessus du toit. Et on peut voir son ombre à travers les carreaux !

- Ce que veut dire Ron, rectifia vivement le jeune fille aux cheveux touffus, c'est que Hagrid est malade et qu'il nous a demandé de prévenir les autres qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Olivier et moi, perplexes, avons scruté du regard les deux autres mais ils approuvèrent à grand renfort de hochements de tête les dires de leur amie. Comme pour l'excuse des limaces, tout ça ne paraissait pas très net.

- Hermione a raison, ajouta Potter. Hagrid est malade… et contagieux en plus !

- Enfin, ai-je soupiré en me tournant vers Olivier. Il ne pourra pas dire qu'on ne l'avait pas prévenu… Il faut toujours se méfier des changements de température !

- On ira le voir plus tard dans ce cas, ajouta Olivier au soulagement mal caché des trois gamins. Au fait Harry, pendant que je te tiens, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu des entraînements. J'ai réussi à obtenir le terrain demain après-midi… Tu as deux secondes pour en parler ?

Harry jeta un regard à ses camarades et suivit Olivier en direction du château.

- On se voit tout à l'heure June ! déclara Olivier, réalisant après quelques mètres, qu'il m'avait planté là.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. C'était lui tout craché…

- Le Quidditch n'attend pas, ai-je confié à Ron et son Hermione. Au fait, si vous remontez à la Tour, faites attention… Perceval est d'humeur charmante…

- Encore Fred et George ? demanda Ron qui repensait certainement au raid anti-préfet des Jumeaux qui avait eu lieu la veille et qui avait mis Percy dans un état de nerfs absolument effroyable.

- Non, ai-je répondu avec un sourire. Je pense qu'il a plutôt mal vécu la qualification écossaise.

- Je ne savais pas que Percy prenait le Quidditch autant à cœur, s'étonna Hermione.

Pauvre petite… Les 1ères années sont vraiment naïfs parfois… Elle ne se doutait pas que Percy n'en avait pas après l'Ecosse mais après un écossais en particulier, qui avait passé sa journée à chanter et à danser en kilt dans la Salle Commune, empêchant notre cher préfet de travailler. Puisque aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir envie de partir, ce fut à moi de le faire.

- Bon les jeunes, ai-je dit en me frottant les mains, réalisant avec horreur que je faisais exactement comme ma mère quand elle s'apprêtait à nous laisser Olivier et moi. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des siècles de rebellions gobelins qui n'attendent que moi…

- Quoi ? Il faut attendre la cinquième année pour les étudier ? s'indigna Hermione avant d'ajouter aussitôt une lueur d'_intérêt_ dans le regard. Ce doit être passionnant…

Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'elle ne se moquait pas de moi. Elle le pensait vraiment… Weasley junior et moi avons échangé un regard lourd de sens alors que le demoiselle s'empressait de nous expliquer les bienfaits d'étudier l'histoire pour en tirer des leçons.

Au moins maintenant, je suis sûre d'une chose : si jamais Percy et Andy ont un enfant, il ressemblera certainement à cette Hermione ! Histoire de la Magie intéressante… Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

**§§§§**

Les deux secondes qu'Olivier demanda à Potter devinrent finalement un après-midi tout entier. Pouvait-on vraiment l'en blâmer ? _Techniquement_, je suppose que oui… Mais moi, je ne le pouvais pas. Il nous reste tout juste un mois avant la dernière journée de la saison, un mois pour être au point et pour ajuster notre jeu face aux Serdaigles. Olivier avait l'intention de multiplier les séances d'entraînements de l'équipe pour y remédier. Mais avant cela, il lui fallait choisir les grandes lignes de la préparation et pour se faire, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. C'est donc bien gentiment que nous avons été mis à contribution pour nous pencher sur la question Serdaigle en sa compagnie. Et c'est dans ce but qu'il nous convia à une petite réunion au sommet le samedi soir dans notre Salle Commune à 21 heures, précises !

Connaissant tous l'importance que Dubois attribue à la ponctualité en matière de Quidditch, nous étions donc en place à 20h59 tapantes. Andy et Dorys s'étaient jointes à Sean et moi, Andy parce qu'elle avait été réquisitionnée comme scribe (personne ne gratte plus vite sur un parchemin que Speedy Benton) et Dorys parce qu'elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Crois moi, ce genre de réunion est loin d'être amusante ! J'ai bien tenté de le lui expliquer en lui disant qu'on y parlait uniquement technique, stratégie, calcul… A peine ces quelques mots prononcés, j'ai compris que c'était exactement ce qui amusait Dorys et je ne fus pas surprise de la voir arborer un grand sourire en prenant place à la table réservé pour l'occasion.

Olivier arriva alors chargé de manuels, d'ardoises, de paperasses et un tableau sous le bras.

- Tout le monde est là ? remarqua-t-il tout sourire. Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Il nous fit alors passer à chacun un bout de parchemins et mit en place son tableau.

- Tu as fait les choses en grand ! a déclaré Dorys un sourcil haussé en constatant que toutes les données des Serdaigles étaient regroupées, classées et ordonnées sur le bout de papier qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Ça a dû te prendre du temps…

En fait, il n'était pas le seul à qui cela en avait pris. Depuis deus jours, il ne me parlait plus que des bienfaits d'une réunion bien préparée et m'avait faite rejoindre sa chasse aux statistiques et aux informations.

- Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre à la fin des vacances parce que tu n'auras pas eu assez de temps pour faire tes devoirs, a ajouté Andy d'un ton acerbe.

Olivier ignora sa remarque et se détourna complètement des deux filles.

- Si nous commencions ? proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire à Sean et à moi.

Il retourna son tableau et je découvris avec surprise qu'il avait été découpé en 8 parties et que chacune d'elles abritaient une photographie.

- Gryffondor, Gryffondores, si je vous ai réuni ce soir, c'est pour nous préparer à affronter l'Ennemi, _cet_ ennemi ! répéta-t-il en montrant du doigt le tableau. Nous savons tous que l'équipe de Serdaigle regorge d'excellents techniciens. Cet état de fait nous oblige à ne pas les considérer en tant que collectif, comme nous avons pu le faire pour Pousouffle, mais individuellement. Pour illustrer mon propos, j'ai envoyé Sean photographier les joueurs pendant un de leurs entraînements.

Voilà donc ce qui expliquait la présence des photos. J'étais prête à parier qu'Olivier avait pêché cette idée dans le célèbre _Bible de l'entraîneur : Comment mener ses joueurs à la_ _victoire_, son nouveau livre de chevet. Après les avoir un peu mieux observées, je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé.

- Je reconnais qu'elles sont un peu floues… admit Olivier avec un grimace.

- Un tout petit peu alors ! ricana Dorys.

- Oui, bon, ça va ! s'écria Sean en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un excellent photographe. En plus, on m'a donné un appareil moldu à jeter.

- Jetable, rectifia Andy.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, grogna Sean. Vous n'avez pas l'air de réaliser à quel point il est difficile de photographier des joueurs en vol à pleine vitesse, en étant caché sous les gradins.

Il n'empêche que le résultat était vraiment comique. Des espèces de masses informes bleu et argent s'étalaient sur les clichés. On ne distinguait plus le balai des joueurs. Sur une d'entre elle, il y avait même le doigt de Sean devant l'objectif. En fait, la seule photo nette était celle de Davies mais il était de dos.

- De toutes façons, dit Olivier pour régler le problème, nous savons tous qui ils sont.

Andy leva alors la main.

- Oui ? fit Olivier surpris qui, je te l'assure, n'avait pas l'habitude d'être interrompu dans ce genre de réunion.

- Si j'ai bien suivis tout ce qui tu as dit, les joueurs de Serdaigle sont excellents, non ? Cependant, ils n'ont pas brillé face à Serpentard. Même moi qui ne suis pas une grande amatrice de Quidditch, je l'ai remarqué! Et comme nous avons vaincu Serpentard, nous ne devrions, en toute logique, pas avoir de problèmes…

Dubois secoua la tête avec un petit ricanement moqueur.

- Andy, Andy, Andy… Comment t'expliquer ça simplement ? Tu es d'accord pour dire que nous ne pouvons pas jouer de la même façon à chaque match et que nous devons adopter une tactique différente fonction de notre adversaire ? Oui ? Et bien les Serdaigles font pareil. Ton raisonnement n'est pas valable puisque cette équipe ne jouera jamais de la même façonface à nous et face aux autres maisons…

La réponse d'Olivier sonna comme une insulte à l'intelligence d'Andy. Pour prévenir une dispute qui s'annonçait imminente, je me suis permise d'intervenir.

- Ce qu'Olivier essaie de te dire, ai-je repris d'un ton plus diplomate, c'est que les Serpentards sont les seuls à ne jamais modifier leur jeu. Il est brutal, sournois et cela fonctionne face à chaque équipe. Pour tout te dire, cela marche d'autant plus face à une formation comme Serdaigle. Ils sont beaucoup trop… « sage » en fait ! Ils commettent très peu de fautes et donc ne rendent pas les coups. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se font dominer par Flint et Cie. Ils ne parviennent pas à mettre en place leur jeu et leur maîtrise technique ne leur est d'aucune utilité puisqu'ils n'ont pas le temps de la laisser s'exprimer...

- En revanche, continua Sean, face à une équipe honnête, comme nous, ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie.

Andy hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

- Alors quand vous dites que vous parlez de Quidditch, vous réfléchissez en fait ? demanda Dorys sarcastique.

- Très drôle, fit Olivier d'un ton faussement aimable. D'autres questions ? Non ? Parfait ! Commençons par la revue des joueurs avec en première place… Graham Paige, occupant le poste de gardien.

Andy et Dorys échangèrent un regard ahuri avant de se reporter aux données concernant le jeune Paige. Leur attitude me fit sourire. Elles découvraient enfin les joies du management d'une équipe.

- Donc Graham Paige, reprit Olivier. 3ème année, tout jeune gardien, droitier, il possède un Nimbus 1500, modèle qui commence à dater mais qui reste de la qualité Nimbus. Average : 6.

- Cela veut dire que sur 10 tirs, il en arrête 6, ai-je expliqué en voyant Dorys hausser le sourcil.

- Une moyenne correcte, reprit Sean. L'an dernier, son average était de 4. Un beau M.P…

- Mains Percées, ai-je encore traduit.

- Est-ce qu'il existe un dictionnaire pour les gens qui ne parlent pas votre langue ? me demande Andy effarée.

- Bref ! reprit Olivier d'un air théâtral. Il a fait des progrès depuis l'an dernier mais au vu des deux derniers matchs, il a encore beaucoup de mal à bloquer les tirs sur le côté gauche. Aux filles de réussir à en tirer profit… Passons aux Batteurs à présent. June ?

Olivier me laissa la parole pour les présenter.

- Jason Samuel et Duncan Inckelby, tous deux en 4ème année, parviennent parfaitement à coordonner leur jeu, presque comme nos Jumeaux par moment… Il s'agit de leur 2ème année dans l'équipe. Ils possèdent tous deux un Brossdur 8, robuste et maniable comme tous bons Brossdur mais avec un petit manque sur la vitesse. Enfin, rien de grave pour des Batteurs ! Leur jeu est plutôt défensif…

- C'est ce que June disait en les qualifiant de _sages_, expliqua Sean en une très bonne imitation du ton professoral de Flitwick. Jamais Samuel ou Inckelby n'iront donner un coup de batte par _inadvertance_ à un joueur adverse ou ne lanceront un Cognard avec l'intention de faire tomber le joueur du balai…

- Mais… c'est normal ! s'indigna Andy que la surprise étouffa à moitié. C'est une bonne attitude.

- Bonne, je ne sais pas, répondit Olivier avec un haussement d'épaules. Stupide, certainement…

Nous avons évité de polémiquer en nous occupant du cœur du problème : les Poursuiveurs. Ce sont eux qui mènent la danse, eux qui démontrent toute la qualité de leur équipe et qui en mettent plein la vue aux spectateurs.

- Roger Davies, commença Olivier dégoûté.

- Le jeune et sémillant Capitaine, Roger Davies, rectifia Dorys.

Dubois prit son air le plus outré et le plus méprisant possible.

- Abstiens-toi de tous commentaires sur ses qualités autres que sportives, ai-je conseillé à Dorys avec un clin d'œil.

Celle-ci me sourit en retour. Elle l'avait fait exprès.

- Roger Davies, reprit donc Olivier. Poursuiveur en 3ème année, gaucher. C'est sa deuxième saison dans l'équipe et sa première en tant que Capitaine. Il est pour l'instant le moins technique des trois Poursuiveurs mais son niveau reste très bon. Moyenne de but par match : 3.5 avec une nette préférence pour les deux anneaux extérieurs… Il a troqué son Etoile Filante pour un Comète 520, le dernier né de la marque, le même qu'Alicia et Katie.

- Bon joueur et mauvais Capitaine ? demanda Andy.

- Flitwick lui a fait confiance en lui attribuant cette fonction, a répondu Olivier la mine sombre. Il est encore jeune, c'est vrai. Mais il apprend vite… Toutes les erreurs qu'il commet cette année, il ne les fera plus. C'est une sorte d'investissement à long terme…

Sean fut invité à prendre le relais.

- Patrick O'Donnell, préfet en 6ème année. C'est sa quatrième saison à ce poste où il excelle. Très bon technicien, adepte du vol en zigzag et du Sloth Grip Roll, sa moyenne de but est de 5.25. Il tire de la main droite et ses stats indiquent une légère préférence pour l'anneau central. Un fou volant… Son balai est une Etoile Filante mais je ne comprends pas la petite annotation à côté, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer son parchemin.

- June ? fit Olivier avec un sourire en me donnant la arole d'un geste de la main.

Cela va te surprendre (ou peut-être pas en fait) mais je suis la consultante officielle en matière de balai. Etonnant pour la fille d'un reporter du journal Balai Magazine, non ?

- En réalité, son balai _était_ une Etoile Filante. Il doit être aussi vieux que ceux de l'école. Pour vous dire, Bibine m'a même avoué qu'elle avait appris à voler sur un de ces modèles… Mais O'Donnell a réussi à faire un travail fabuleux sur le sien. Le règlement de l'école n'interdit pas d'apporter quelques modifications à son balai. La plupart des joueurs ou des élèves ne le font pas parce qu'ils n'ont ni la capacité ni les connaissances requises. O'Donnell, lui, est un génie. On pourrait croire qu'il se cacherait pour le faire. Même pas ! C'est un vrai plaisir de la voir travailler. Il a réussi à améliorer le Sortilège de Freinage, à limiter la perte d'altitude et à optimiser au maximum la vitesse de son balai par une meilleure pénétration dans l'air. Ce type est un véritable génie et son balai un chef d'œuvre customisé…

Il a fallu que je m'arrête pour reprendre ma respiration. Olivier me jeta un regard froid (il n'apprécie pas que l'on vante les mérites d'un membre d'une autre équipe) et Dorys m'observait comme si elle découvrait à peine toute l'ampleur de ma maladie.

- Abstiens-toi de tous commentaires sur ses qualités autres que sportives, me dit Andy avec un air moqueur.

Bon, je reconnais m'être un peu enflammée. Mais ce gars a été capable de prendre en compte tant de facteurs lors de la modification de son balai (le poids, le résistance au vent, l'équilibrage du manche, la stabilité en vol, la maniabilité, la puissance d'accélération en montée et lors des changements de direction, pour ne citer qu'eux). Honnêtement, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas à Gryffondor, j'ai énormément de respect pour lui et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il est déjà sous contrat pour devenir Magingénieur chez Nimbus. Et puis Dubois pouvait râler, je n'avais pas non plus précisé que O'Donnell ,en plus d'être un joueur excellent, un customiseur de balai hors du commun et très sympa, un élève brillant et un préfet modèle, était également un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant… Là, je crois que je le tuais !

- O'Donnell est donc un joueur redoutable sur un redoutable balai, ronchonna Olivier boudeur. Mais il y a encore pire, n'est ce pas ?

- Mathilda Watts, reprit Sean. Ambidextre, terrifiante de réussite aussi bien de la main gauche que de la main droite. Excellente tireuse sur chacun des anneaux, moyenne de 7…

- Une tueuse, soupira Olivier.

- Mais puisque le joueur parfait n'existe pas, en tout cas ailleurs que chez Gryffondor, ajouta Sean avec un sourire malicieux, Mathilda Watts est assez statique sur le terrain. Elle n'a pas virtuosité en vol d'un O'Donnell ou d'un Davies. Son balai est un… _Kleinwald _?

Ils se sont aussitôt tous tournés vers moi.

- Qu'en pense notre Docteur ès Balai ? fit Dorys avec une moue moqueuse.

J'ai préféré prendre cette pique pour un compliment et en voyant le sourire fier d'Olivier, j'en ai été convaincue. En venant à cette réunion, Dorys devait se douter qu'elle découvrirait une autre facette de nos personnalités. Mais on pouvait voir à son air dépassé qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à tant.

- J'ai effectué quelques recherches sur ce mystérieux balai, ai-je expliqué dans un silence religieux. Le Kleinwald est le tout dernier modèle sorti des ateliers munichois de la compagnie « Hausbaum Père et Fils ». Son manche en chêne en fait un balai massif, stable et très résistant. Donc parfaitement adapté au jeu de Watts… Cependant, la nature de son bois l'alourdit considérablement et cela se ressent sur la vitesse. A la base, ce n'est pas un balai pour le Quidditch. Le Kleinwald à l'origine avait été crée pour résister aux conditions de vol dans les Alpes bavaroises. Lorsque ses concepteurs ont modifié la queue du balai pour remplacer les brindilles de saule par du bouleau, l'aérodynamisme a été amélioré et cela a suffi à ce que ce balai se mette à fleurir sur les terrains de la Bundesligua. Le balai est bon mais trop lourd et pas assez rapide selon moi pour le jeu. Ceci dit, si jamais O'Donnell arrive à mettre la main dessus, je suis sûre que…

- Merci June, me coupa vivement Olivier avec un sourire forcé. Vous venez donc d'en avoir la preuve : Serdaigle a d'excellents Poursuiveurs. Par chance, leurs Attrapeurs, Adam Keane en est un très bon exemple, sont de véritables calami…

- C'est dingue… fit Andy songeuse en interrompant Olivier. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait avoir des manières de jouer aussi différentes. Pourtant, ces joueurs arrivent à être complémentaires… Finalement les Serdaigles sont assez effrayants.

- Ils auraient pu se contenter d'être intelligent, ronchonna Dubois. Je leur laisse tout ce qui est intellectuel, alors qu'ils me laissent le Quidditch.

- C'est vrai que tu représentes une menace intellectuelle pour l'ensemble de la maison Serdaigle, ricana Dorys d'un ton acide. Rappelle moi ta dernière note en Potions…

La discussion dégénéra peu de temps après et la réunion prit fin sans que l'on évoque le problème des Attrapeurs avec une Dorys déchaînée, un Olivier vexé à mort, un Sean qui comptait les points et une Andy qui s'était mise à réviser. Pour tout te dire, j'ai passé le reste de la soirée avec Percy à discuter de lui et Penny pour me changer les idées. De toutes façons, comme l'a dit Hataway, tant que Potter est avec nous, on ne peut que gagner.

**§§§§**

Nous avons passé l'après-midi de la veille de la rentrée bien sagement dans notre Salle Commune à amener les dernières petites touches aux différents devoirs que l'on nous avait donnés. Bien sûr, pour certains d'entre nous, cela consistait à _faire_ le devoir. Mais Sean a eu de la chance car Andy, prise de pitié, a accepté de l'aider. Une façon tranquille de finir nos vacances en somme…

Malheureusement, Dorothy MacDonald avait décidé ce soir là de faire sa bonne action du mois et nous faisait donc bénéficier de sa présence pour la soirée. Bonne intention, certes, mais assez risquée… Disons qu'il est déconseillé de déranger une personne en train de réviser ses Sortilèges ! Mais Dorothy sous-estime toujours son potentiel agaçant.

Dorys, bien heureuse de ne pas avoir à s'en mêler, me jetait de temps à autre un regard où se mêlaient compassion et amusement. Sean se serait volontiers joint à la conversation (enfin au monologue de Dorothy) si l'air meurtrier qu'arborait Andy ne l'en avait pas découragé. Une bouffée d'eau de Cologne accompagna la progression de Percy dans la Salle Commune. Prise d'un fol espoir, je l'ai interpellé.

- Hé Percy ! Tu te joins à nous ?

- Non, désolé, répondit-il grimaçant. Le devoir m'appelle…

- Devoir de préfet ? Tu ne dois pas y aller ? ai-je demandé àDorothy, imaginant, ravie, que mon calvaire allait rendre fin.

- Les élèves revenant de vacances n'ont as besoin que les préfets leur fassent une haie d'honneur pour saluer leur retour, rétorqua Dorothy les sourcils froncés. J'ai beau l'expliquer à ce cher Perceval, il ne veut rien entendre…

J'ai observé Percy secouer la tête, totalement désabusé. C'en était presque touchant… Percy attendait impatiemment le retour de sa tendre Penny.

- A ce propos, reprit Dorothy avec un petit sourire, tu vas enfin pouvoir retrouver ton « chéri ». Il a dû te manquer non ?

J'ai détourné la tête en rougissant. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé avec Olivier pendant les vacances, je devais admettre que j'avais très envie de le revoir. Ce désir là n'était peut-être pas tout à fait innocent, voir motivé par un dérangeant sentiment de culpabilité. J'avais envie de le revoir, d'être avec lui… Il m'avait envoyé pendant les vacances un lys séché, selon Andy la fleur de la tendresse, qu'il avait récupéré au prix d'une lutte acharnée avec sa tante Muriel du bouquet de la mariée. Il m'avait manqué…

- C'est vrai, ai-je admis en souriant.

- Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas l'attendre en bas ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Tu crois que je devrais ? Ça ne fera pas trop… ? ai-je dit avec une grimace.

- Enfin June ! rétorqua-t-elle abasourdie. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'en descendant du train, en débarquant à l'école, quelqu'un t'attende ? Si tu y vas, cela prouvera que tu as pensé à lui…

Je me suis imaginée arrivant à Poudlard, traînant mon sac. Arrivée devant les marches, je l'aurais vu, tout mignon dans son petit uniforme. Il aurait râlé parce que je serais en retard. Forcément, j'aurais vu quelque chose de fascinant en route. Olivier râle toujours à cause de ça... DEAN ! Mais qu'est ce que j'écris moi ? _Dean_ bien sûr… Quand je fantasmais sur Olivier, je rêvais souvent de nos retrouvailles. J'imaginais ça comme un moment intense. Dean pensait peut-être lui aussi à ce genre de choses.

- Ok ! Percy, attends moi ! J'arrive ! ai-je dit en me levant.

- Ouh là ! fit Dorothy en se levant en même temps que moi. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller comme _ça _?

Quoi ? Bon, c'est vrai ! Mon jogging ne me mettait pas à mon avantage. Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mettre sur mon 31 pour faire mes exercices de Sortilèges.

- Tu montes enfiler un jean et quelque chose qui ne soit pas informe et je m'occuperai du reste, soupira MacDonald d'un air fataliste en me poussant vers le dortoir.

J'ai cherché un quelconque soutien du côté d'Andy mais celle-ci me fit signe de m'activer. Je n'avais plus qu'à optempérer. Je me suis changée et suis redescendue aussi vite que possible.

- Ce n'est pas franchement ce que j'aurai choisi mais on fera avec, commenta Dorothy avec une grimace.

Cette fille a vraiment le don de me mettre en rogne parfois… Elle m'a forcé à m'asseoir et s'est sauvagement saisi de mes cheveux pendant que Dorys m'aspergeait de parfum. Elle me planta une baguette dans les cheveux avec une telle vigueur que j'eus l'impression qu'elle essayait de me trépaner.

- Et voilà, déclara-t-elle fièrement en observant son œuvre.

Inquiète, j'ai porté la main à mes cheveux, histoire de vérifier qu'ils soient encore tous là. J'ai découvert à mon grand soulagement que Dorothy venait simplement de réaliser une coiffure dès plus sophistiquée avec seulement à sa disposition une baguette et quelques secondes de temps. Quelques mèches me retombaient malgré tout devant le visage. Je me suis sincèrement demandée si elle était au courant que Dean adorait me les remettre en place.

- Ne touche pas ! s'écria-t-elle en donnant une claque sèche à ma main qui triturait la coiffure qu'elle venait de réaliser. Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire tenir mieux alors essaie d'éviter de trop bouger la tête…

Elle vint se placer devant moi avec Dorys et toutes deux m'observèrent d'un air satisfait, comme à l'époque des 2D.

- Il nous faudrait l'avis d'un mâle, signala Dorys en me forçant à pivoter vers le seul présent autour de la table. Sean ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Sean, plongé dans son devoir, commençait à peine à lever les yeux quand Andy se jeta sur lui et l'écrasa la table.

- Par pitié, s'écria-t-elle. J'aimerai qu'il finisse ça avant ce soir alors surtout, ne le distrayez pas !

Sean tenta de protester mais le visage écrasé contre le bois, on ne comprit pas grand-chose.

- Où est Percy ? ai-je dit finalement en remarquant son absence.

- Il a dit qu'il t'attendrait en bas, répondit Dorys. Tu n'avais qu'à être prête à temps selon lui.

J'ai retenu un grognement. Pourquoi est ce qu'il était aussi pressé de revoir Pénélope alors qu'il ne pourra absolument rien faire en la voyant ? Je me suis aussitôt rappelée qu'il venait de passer deux semaines, malheureux comme les pierres. Au fond, peut-être était-il tout simplement tombé amoureux ? Peut-être descendait-il simplement pour l'apercevoir ? Cette idée m'attendrit.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement et vas-y, soupira Dorys en me poussant vers le tableau. Et par pitié, ne traîne pas en route !

- C'est bon, j'y vais ! ai-je grogné agacée. Pas la peine de me pousser !

Je m'étais tournée vers elle pour que mes protestations aient plus d'impact et au moment de revenir à ma position initiale, ma tête a percuté quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu.

- AIE ! June, fais attention où tu vas ! me dit Olivier en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Il avait fallu qu'il remonte de son entraînement au moment où je sortais. J'ai eu de petites étoiles devant les yeux pendant un moment. Une fois mes idées remises en place, j'ai constaté qu'Olivier me regardait bizarrement. Il avait même arrêté de se masser le front.

- Quoi ? ai-je demandé. J'ai une bosse, c'est ça ?

- Non, dit-il soudainement en sortant de ses pensées. Tu es juste très… woaw…

- Tu t'entraînes toujours à faire des compliments ? ai-je demandé méfiante.

- Non, je t'assure, dit-il précipitamment. Je le pense ! Tu es très jolie...

Ma gorge a aussitôt fait un bruit étrange. Merlin, voilà autre chose… Il me trouvait jolie… C'était la première fois… Oh, mince ! Il me trouvait jolie et il était sérieux… Je l'ai longuement observé. Lui en revanche détourna le visage, mal à l'aise. Mon visage venait de s'enflammer. De me voir rougir avait dû le gêner. Tu m'étonnes ! Imagine qu'un jour, je fasse un compliment à Sean et que celui-ci se mette à rougir horriblement : j'aurai de quoi me sentir mal ! Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à réguler l'afflux sanguin au niveau de mon visage ?

- Merci, ai-je dit d'une voix faible.

Olivier sursauta et allait répondre quand Dorys lui coupa la parole.

- Oh que non ! déclara-t-elle en me poussant. Ce n'est pas le moment ! June a rendez-vous avec Dean.

Le visage d'Olivier que je n'avais pas quitté des yeux (il est encore plus mignon quand il est gêné) se retendit et son regard se fit plus tranchant.

- Je m'en doutais bien, déclara-t-il avec un sourire alors que je le dépassais.

Je ne parvins pas à détacher mes yeux de lui et il en avait fait de même. Merlin, c'était la première fois en cinq ans qu'il m'avouait qu'il me trouvait jolie. Pour couronner le tout, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi je pouvais ressembler. Enfin, si, sur le moment, je devais ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau… Les cris de Percy du bout du couloir me sortirent de ce mauvais pas.

- June, dépêche-toi ! Ils arrivent.

Cela eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je me suis lancée à la poursuite de Perce. Pourquoi me faisait-il ça maintenant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit il y a 4 mois ? Il fallait que j'évite d'y penser, sinon l'incident de derrière la statue allait revenir me hanter. Et à quelques secondes de mes retrouvailles avec Dean, ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée… Avant de m'engager dans les escaliers, j'ai lancé un coup d'œil discret derrière moi.

Olivier n'était toujours pas rentré…

**§§**

- Tu disais qu'ils étaient en train d'arriver, ai-je râlé pliée en deux pour reprendre mon souffle.

Percy m'observa surpris, se tenant les côtes avec une grimace.

- Oui, ils sont en train d'arriver… Je n'ai simplement pas précisé où !

J'ai envoyé un regard noir à Perceval et me suis adossée à un des piliers du grand portail pour ne pas tomber, sans faire attention à l'air menaçant que Rusard arborait (concierge apparemment choqué de ma familiarité avec ce pilier). Le souffle plus que court, je me suis promise de me remettre au sport le plus tôt possible. 7 étages à descendre et une traversée du parc à la vitesse de la lumière m'ont complètement épuisée.

- Si je n'étais pas en train de suffoquer, je te tuerais, Percy!

Il éclata de rire et s'apprêtait à répondre quand le portail s'entrouvrit en grinçant. Les premiers élèves arrivèrent, traînant leurs sacs.

- Tu le vois ? Dis Percy, tu le vois ? ai-je dit en m'accrochant à son coude et en prenant mon air le plus niais possible, histoire de l'embarrasser un peu.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de commencer à s'énerver mais plus d'une minute à avoir envie de m'étrangler. J'allais presque atteindre le stade dit de « Fred et George » quand il se redressa soudainement et m'écarta d'un geste de la main (main qui m'atterrit d'ailleurs en pleine figure). Pénélope venait d'arriver. L'air absent mais heureux de Percy m'arracha un sourire. Quand elle posa les yeux sur nous (enfin, sur lui), son visage s'éclaira et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se trahir. La tourterelle n'était pas seule et Faye, sa meilleure alliée, commençait à trouver suspect l'air niais du grand préfet. Percy, toujours en vol stationnaire autour de la planète amour, ne semblait pas réaliser et je dus intervenir par un petit pincement dans l'amas de chair placé sous le bras (et si tu avais des doigts et des personnes à traumatiser, Journal, c'est un geste que je te recommanderais !). Aussi n'eut-il pas l'air totalement demeuré quand les filles arrivèrent à notre niveau.

- Salut June, dit joyeusement Penny avant d'ajouter d'un ton solennel. Percy…

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est marrant, dit Faye les yeux légèrement plissés. Que June soit là pour attendre son homme, je peux le comprendre. Mais toi Percy, que viens-tu faire ici ?

Percy lança une œillade discrète à une Penny rougissante et répondit en se rengorgeant.

- L'amour de l'ordre, bien évidemment…

Faye eut un ricanement moqueur et échangea un regard entendu avec Penny. Probablement à cause d'une des blagues qui devait courir sur le préfet Weasley… C'est idiot mais cela m'a fait mal… pour lui.

- En fait, ai-je dit en me penchant vers les filles d'un ton secret, j'ai demandé à Percy de m'accompagner pour attendre Dean. J'avais peur de venir seule…

J'ai du faire de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire devant les têtes ahuries de Faye, Penny mais aussi de Percy.

- Peur de quoi ? s'étonna Penny.

- Rusard... ai-je murmuré avec une grimace.

Nos quatre têtes ont alors pivoté vers le concierge qui à cet instant nous observait et nous lança un sourire mauvais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

- Excuse nous Weasley, déclara Penny en s'éloignant. Nous t'avons mal jugé.

Percy lui répondit d'un geste de la main et attendit qu'elle disparaisse derrière un bosquet pour se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

- Merci June ! dit-il gêné. Tu n'étais pas obligée…

- De quoi ? Dire la vérité ? me suis-je écriée en rigolant. Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais passé une soirée à nettoyer des trophées seule avec ce cher Argus…

- Si tu le crains autant que ça, il vaut peut-être mieux que je reste jusqu'à ce que Dean arrive, non ?

- A moins qu'il ne se transforme soudainement en épouvantail, je devrais être capable de gérer ! ai-je dit en le poussant vers le château. Allez, file à la poursuite de ta belle.

Percy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Je l'observais détaler comme un lapin quand une voix dans mon dos me fit sursauter.

- C'est vrai que le meilleur moyen pour ne pas louper une arrivée est de regarder en direction du château… Guetter dans le bon sens est devenu tellement… _conventionnel_.

Je me suis lentement tourné en m'efforçant d'avoir l'air désespérée par ce commentaire. Dean était là, à quelques pas, son sac sur l'épaule et son sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, ai-je rétorqué avec une grimace en amorçant un début de déplacement vers lui.

- Tu t'es fait belle ce soir, signala-t-il moqueur en déposant son sac au sol et m'enlaçant. J'aimerai bien savoir pour qui…

- Ça me paraît évident, ai-je murmuré en passant mes bras autour de son cou. C'était pour notre concierge adoré.

Dean recula la tête, absolument horrifié, puis réalisant que je me moquais de lui (et je me demande si je ne devrais pas prendre le fait qu'il ait un instant envisagé que cela soit vrai), se fendit d'un sourire et susurra :

- Possible que je sois jaloux…

- Possible que je l'ai fait pour, ai-je répondu en entrant dans son jeu.

- Probable que je vous mette en retenue si vous ne retournez pas au château sur le champ ! hurla le concierge en nous faisant sursauter.

En jetant un regard circulaire autour de nous, nous avons pu remarquer que nous étions les derniers élèves encore au portail. Dean ramassa son sac en vitesse et saisit la main que je lui tendais puis nous sommes partis en courant rejoindre le flot des élèves retardataires. Une fois hors de portée de Rusard, nous avons ralenti l'allure. Je jetai sans arrêt des regards furtifs en direction de Flaherty. Maintenant qu'il était là, je le savais: il m'avait vraiment manqué. Peut-être qu'au fond ce qui s'était passé avec Olivier ne… Mince ! J'avais dit que je n'en parlais plus !

- A quoi tu penses ? me demanda Dean devant mon air inspiré.

J'ai alors remarqué que nous étions arrivé au perron du château et que Dean se trouvait deux marches derrière moi.

- A rien, ai-je répondu avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Bien sûr, se moqua-t-il. A d'autres ! Quoi que tu fasses, tu parviens à te mettre toutes les puissances régissant cet univers à dos et tu as _toujours_ des millions de problèmes… Si pour une fois, on gagnait un peu de temps et que tu me disais la vérité, hum ?

J'ai haussé un sourcil incrédule et suis descendue d'une marche de façon à être à la même hauteur que lui.

- C'est à cause d'un garçon, ai-je dit avec un sourire.

- Je le connais ? demanda Dean intrigué en posant son sac par terre.

- Possible, ai-je répondu avec une grimace.

Je me suis alors laissé glisser contre lui et me suis suspendue à son cou. Il perdit un instant l'équilibre et dut descendre des escaliers pour ne pas tomber. Une fois sur de solides appuis, il me fit tournoyer. C'était à la fois grisant et en même temps atroce, puisque digne de _Entre Amour et Amitié_… Est-il possible qu'inconsciemment je reproduise tout ce qui ce passe dans ce bouquin ? Ce serait horrible…

Lorsqu'il me reposa au sol, je me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Si je commence, je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter, plaisanta-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- D'accord, ai-je fait amusée par sa résolution. Et ce mariage ? Comment s'est-il passé ?

- Oh bien je crois… Personne n'a pris feu, n'a vomi, ne s'est évanoui dans l'Eglise. Les mariés ne se sont pas trompés de prénom. En fait, si tu mets à part mon combat avec la tante Muriel pour le bouquet, c'était plutôt réussi.

- Pauvre Tante Muriel… Tu devrais avoir honte ! l'ai-je sermonné.

- Regarde la bosse qu'elle m'a faite, s'écria-t-il en me montrant sur son front sa blessure de guerre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a 50 ans et trois chats qu'elle doit tuer tout ceux qui tentent de s'approcher du bouquet…

Dean grimaça lorsque j'éraflai à peine du doigt sa pseudo bosse, ce qui lui valut un retentissant « chochotte » de ma part.

- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue, soupira-t-il en se saisissant d'une de mes mèches pour la ranger derrière mon oreille (c'est dingue, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher !).

Je me suis mise à rougir, imaginant parfaitement la scène. Comme présentation officielle aux parents et à la famille, on ne pouvait pas faire plus effrayant…

- Tu aurais dû voir toutes ces pauvres jeunes filles que j'ai dû éconduire lors de la réception… ajouta-t-il l'air navré. Au moins, si tu avais été là, elles auraient compris que je ne mentais pas.

Je me suis reculée, choquée par ses propos, avant de le voir se mettre à ricaner bêtement… Même ces blagues nulles et pas drôles m'avaient manquée…

Il m'a serrée dans ses bras et ma tête est venue retrouver sa place sur son épaule. J'étais bien. Mon cœur battait sereinement dans ma poitrine. Un bonheur doux et chaleureux m'envahit. Ce n'avait pas la force de ce que j'avais ressenti avec Olivier. Sûrement parce que ces deux émotions n'avaient rien à voir… Voilà que je recommence à parler de « l'incident »! Je n'ai vraiment aucune volonté…

Enfin, cela me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas là. Dean et sa belle résolution n'ont pas tenu plus de cinq secondes à une simple caresse de la joue. Il avait raison en plus… Niveau retrouvailles, j'ai connu plus bavard…

**§§§§**

En me levant au matin de la rentrée, le 24, je ne me suis pas sentie différente. Bizarre, j'avais pourtant eu 16 ans dans la nuit. Ça y est ! J'y étais… Je venais de passer le cap tant attendu (et je ne saurais dire pourquoi) des 16 ans. Ma dernière année en tant que mineure (enfin, en tant que sorcière mineure)… En tous cas, c'est définitif, 16 sonne mieux que 15 !

J'ai fini par sortir timidement le nez de sous ma couette. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que les filles avaient pu me préparer et pour tout t'avouer, cela ne me rassurait pas. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'elles soient les deux seules à être au courant de mon énorme béguin pour Olivier et qu'elles soient également des conspiratrices nées. Un rapide coup d'œil gauche, suivi d'un du droit, puis des deux en même temps m'apaisa: le dortoir était vide. Quoi qu'elles aient prévu, cela n'aurait pas lieu ici. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, j'ai enfin posé un pied sur le sol de la chambrée avant de réaliser que ce qui ne m'attendait pas ici, m'attendrait plus loin. Je me suis donc lavée et habillée sans bruit, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect et ai donc failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand le réveil d'Andy s'est mis à sonner. J'ai fourré mes affaires de la matinée dans mon sac et me suis enfin décidée à descendre.

Une fois dans les escaliers, les bons vieux classiques du cinéma moldu m'ont été d'une grande utilité. Tel l'espion de sa Majesté, j'ai sorti un petit miroir de poche (emprunté pour l'occasion à Dorys) et m'en suis servie pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui m'attendait au détour de l'escalier en colimaçon. Par chance, une deuxième année sortit de son dortoir un peu plus bas. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de me servir de bouclier humain (bien entendu, je ne lui ai pas présenté la chose comme ça) et ai attendu le cœur battant qu'elle pose le pied dans la Salle Commune avant moi. D'après ce que j'ai pu entrapercevoir dans mon miroir, elle ne s'est rien reçu sur la tête, elle n'a pas explosé, ni disparue, ni même été prise dans un moulon humain comme cela m'est arrivé l'an dernier. Rassurée, je me suis lancée à mon tour. S'ils n'étaient pas ici, ils se cachaient quelque part dans le château et dans ce cas-là, il existait forcément un moyen de leur échapper.

A peine mon pied avait-il quitté la dernière marche de l'escalier qu'une espèce de forme immense me sauta au visage. Un épouvantail géant venait de se matérialiser devant moi et tendait ses bras empaillés dans ma direction. Trop choquée pour crier, je n'ai pu, dans un éclair de lucidité, que lui mettre un coup de sac en pleine tête qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Emportée par mon élan et ma brusque terreur, mes fesses sont venues durement taper les marches en pierre et mon coccyx s'est mis à m'élancer douloureusement. Quatre paires d'yeux ronds apparurent alors dans l'encadrement et lancèrent un timide « Bon anniversaire ».

Voilà qui commençait bien ma 16ème année ! Année placée, comme la précédente sous le signe de la malédiction…

- Surprise ? plaisanta Olivier en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me redresser.

- Vous êtes nuls, ai-je marmonné en la saisissant avec mauvaise volonté.

Sean, un peu plus loin, ramassait un portemanteau qui avait vraisemblablement servi à de base à la Métamorphose.

- Toi, il vaut mieux pas te chercher quand tu es énervée, signala-t-il en tenant dans chaque main un bout du porte manteau que j'avais réussi à décapiter.

Mes yeux ont alors croisé ceux d'Olivier. Il détourna aussitôt la tête, la main distraitement portée à la bosse qui s'y trouvait. Un cri de Dorys m'empêcha d'entamer une quelconque réflexion.

- Mais… C'est mon miroir ! s'indigna-t-elle en ramassant l'unique objet de mon kit d'apprenti espionne. Tu… t-tu l'as brisé !

Elle me mit mon méfait sous les yeux, l'air horrifiée. J'avais senti un truc croustiller en tombant dans l'escalier. J'avais bêtement cru que mes lombaires s'étaient brisées…

- Désolée, ai-je soupiré. Je t'en rachèterai un…

- Le mauvais œil June, me coupa Andy avec sa voix de prophétesse. Un miroir brisé équivaut à 7 années de…

Sa voix mourut sous mon regard lourd en menaces. Je maintiens quoi qu'il arrive que je ne crois pas à ces choses là ! Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit… En même temps, Journal, regarde où ça m'a mené…

- Je crois que tu vas aussi devoir repayer un portemanteau, déclara Sean navré en renonçant à tenter de recoller ensemble les deux parties de l'objet.

Infiniment lasse, je me suis tournée vers ma seule bouée de sauvetage: Olivier. Celui-ci perçut toute la détresse dans mon regard et se fendit d'un sourire avant de se mettre à chanter :

- _Joyeux Anniversaire… Heureuse petite sorcière…_

Je déteste ça ! En plus, il le sait ! Chaque année, je meurs de honte à l'instant même où j'en entends les premières notes. Et partit comme il l'était, il allait me faire les trois couplets. C'est avec un effroi sans borne que j'ai vu (ou plutôt entendu) le reste de la Salle Commune se joindre à lui… C'est un réflexe assez idiot quand tu y réfléchis. Dès qu'ils entendent « Joyeux anniversaire », les gens ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se mettre à chanter. C'est vraiment curieux comme phénomène… Enfin, je suppose qu'étant parmi de ceux qui entonnent « _Repoussez les terribles Cognards et lancez droit le Souaffle_ » dès qu'en résonnent les premières mesures, je n'ai pas de leçon à donner… En tous cas, ils ne furent pas trop de quatre pour m'empêcher de retourner me coucher jusqu'à ce que se termine cette journée…

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Olivier me conduisit jusqu'à un emplacement libre à la table des Gryffondors et me fit signe de m'y asseoir. Chose qu'évidemment je ne fis pas, d'une part pour d'évidentes raisons de sécurité, d'autre part parce que le bas de mon dos refusait catégoriquement la position assise…

- June… soupira Dubois amusé.

- Vous m'avez attaqué avec un portemanteau métamorphosé en épouvantail, j'ai le droit de me méfier, me suis-je défendue.

Il me sourit et me fit face, les bras croisés, debout tout comme moi. Il va sans dire que tous les regards se sont aussitôt tournés vers nous et que pour y échapper, je me suis assise à vitesse grand V ! Olivier prit alors place à mes côtés tandis qu'en face s'était installé le « Royaume Désuni » (il me semble bien qu'Andy a un lointain parent gallois…). Celle-ci remplit nos verres de jus de citrouilles et leva le sien dans ma direction.

- A June, dit-elle, qui entre dans sa 16ème année. Parce que 16 ans, c'est important ! Tu approches de l'âge adulte désormais. Hé oui, tu réalises que tu es maintenant plus proche de tes 30 ans que de ta naissance ?

Elle vida son verre d'un trait alors que le mien tomba sur la table probablement en même temps que mon enthousiasme.

- Merci de déprimer tout ceux qui ont eu 16 ans… marmonna Olivier le nez dans son gobelet.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais si June ouvrait ses cadeaux, déclara Sean en se frottant les mains.

J'essayais de ne pas y penser mais un sourire m'échappa rien qu'en les entendant être mentionnés. J'ai beau me dire que ce n'est pas ça qui compte vraiment, il n'empêche que si, ça compte. Sur ce point, la société et les mœurs sorcières ne sont pas si différentes de celles des moldus…

- Allez, ouvre les ! s'écria Andy surexcitée.

Elle me fixait des yeux, un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout comme les autres. J'ai baissé les yeux vers la table devant moi. Elle était désespérément vide.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? me demanda Dorys amusée.

- Qu'une âme charitable m'explique un peu ce qui se passe, ai-je grogné. Il n'y a rien à ouvrir. Je ne les vois pas.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas une chose qu'elle n'existe pas, philosopha Olivier en me tendant sa baguette magique. A toi de jouer…

Ils avaient donc ensorcelés mes présents. Non mais quelle idée… J'ai passé la main devant moi pour être sûre qu'un sort d'invisibilité n'ait pas été lancé. Je n'ai rencontré aucun obstacle. C'était toujours ça de moins à essayer. Le rire de Sean m'agaça au plus au point avant de faire réaliser quelque chose. J'ai aussitôt repensé au sortilège qu'Andy s'était escrimée la veille au soir à lui faire assimiler.

- _Amplificatum_, ai-je murmuré amusé.

Quatre paquets cadeaux surgirent alors de nulle part et prirent place dans mon assiette.

- 46 secondes, signala Dorys admirative. Bravo, tu m'impressionnes !

- Faut croire que je suis vive, ai-je grimacé. Combien vous avez parié cette fois ? Hein ?

Ils m'observèrent indignés.

- Comme si nous pouvions parier sur toi un tel jour, protesta Sean avec vigueur.

Je ne pensais pas qu'ils se sentiraient aussi vexés. Les voir se faire de l'argent sur mon dos était presque devenu une habitude. J'allais m'excuser quand Olivier se pencha vers moi pour me murmurer :

- Tierney, tu es la meilleure ! Tu viens de me faire gagner un gallion et 4 Mornilles… Je te les offre bien sûr !

Je n'ai pu empêcher mon sourcil droit de se lever. Voilà donc pourquoi les parties galloise et irlandaise du Royaume Désuni semblaient subitement bouder… Olivier crut que ma perplexité lui était destinée.

- Bon anniversaire, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

**§§**

- Tu comptes lui offrir tous les ans la même chose ?

La remarque de Sean m'arracha un sourire. En revanche, Andy n'apprécia pas vraiment qu'il se moque de son cadeau (un autre petit journal).

- Rigole ! rétorqua-t-elle vexée. En attendant, ce genre d'attention aide _énormément_ June à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ses sentiments…

- Tu as besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans tes sentiments ? s'étonna Sean intrigué. Cette fois, c'est définitif, tu es une fille…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Dorys monte sur ses grands chevaux et se lance dans un débat houleux avec notre écossais.

- Ouvre en un autre, me conseilla Andy. Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de les arrêter…

Mes remerciements chaleureux à l'attention de Dorys pour m'avoir offert un chapeau aux couleurs de l'Angleterre réussirent effectivement à la détourner des propos misogynes d'Hataway.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle gênée alors que je m'extasiais sur le beauté de l'objet.

- Tu plaisantes ! J'ai la tenue complète maintenant ! me suis-je écriée.

Son visage devint livide en me voyant avec stupeur mettre le chapeau sur ma tête.

- Alors de quoi j'ai l'air ? ai-je demandé joyeusement.

Andy me fit comprendre par un éloquent silence sa désapprobation, Dorys se resservit à boire et Sean lui m'observa en grimaçant.

- Pour tout te dire, tu as l'air un peu idiote comme ça, finit-il par avouer.

- Ne l'écoute pas, intervint Olivier alors qu'un reniflement de stupeur m'échappa. Moi, je trouve que ça te va très bien!

Je lui ai envoyé un regard reconnaissant.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne t'allait pas, rectifia Sean. Je dis juste que tu as l'air un peu idiote comme ça… Certainement parce que l'Angleterre reste la seule équipe à ne pas être encore qualifiée pour la Coupe du Monde… Alors que même le Lichtenstein y est arrivé…

- Merci de ne pas manquer une seule occasion de nous le rappeler, Sean, ai-je maugréé.

Des dizaines de hiboux entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle pour la livraison quotidienne du courrier. Des hululements nous firent lever les yeux en direction du plafond. La pagaille régnait entre les poutres. La dernière fois que j'avais assisté à pareille agitation aérienne, c'était à cause d'Errol.

- Percy attend une lettre ? ai-je demandé les yeux toujours rivés sur les volatiles.

- Il est descendu plus tôt, m'expliqua Olivier. Et à voir la tête des autres Weasley, aucun d'eux n'a l'air d'attendre du courrier.

L'alerte anti-Errol semblant s'éloigner, j'ai repris mon opération de déballage, malgré tout sur mes gardes.

- Celui-là vient de Sean, ai-je dit en me saisissant d'un cadeau bizarrement emballé.

- J'ai pensé que puisque tu avais 16 ans à présent, tu étais assez grande pour ce genre de choses… déclara-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil complice.

Ma méfiance à l'égard du paquet redoubla et je me suis demandée quelle était la limite au mauvais goût de Sean. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en découvrant qu'il s'agissait du calendrier des joueurs de Quidditch très peu vêtu… Et pas du format de poche!

- On s'est compris, déclara Sean pour couper court à tous remerciements.

Effectivement, je pensais que c'était le cas. Je fus surprise de voir à quel point ce genre de présent pouvait me faire plaisir et je crois d'ailleurs que je ne fus la seule à m'en étonner. Les têtes d'Olivier et Dorys étaient impayables. Les lèvres pincées, ils ne purent s'empêcher de manifester leur désapprobation, rendant ainsi impossible toutes mes tentatives d'apprécier la beauté artistique du cliché de Mr « Mois d'Avril ». Le seul moyen de faire cesser leurs leçons éthico-moraliste fut de confier le calendrier à Andy, afin qu'elle aussi puisse s'initier à son tour à un aspect intéressant du plus noble des sports.

- Le meilleur pour la fin, fit Olivier en me tendant son paquet. J'aurais aimé t'offrir un ballon de basket mais puisque personne ne veut jouer au Wandball avec nous…

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, j'ai fébrilement déballé son paquet. En découvrant de quoi il s'agissait, je n'ai pu retenir un petit couinement…Comme les souris, oui… Terrible, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant sur le coup, c'est l'onomatopée qui exprimait le mieux ma pensée. J'ai donc couiné.

- C'est adorable ! me suis-je écriée.

J'avais sous les yeux deux ravissants nounours qui tenaient chacun dans leurs petites pattes un Souaffle. L'un des oursons était aux couleurs des Catapluts (évidemment, quel était l'intérêt autrement) et l'autre à celles de Flaquemare. Par un ingénieux système de scratch, on pouvait retirer les Souaffles et faire en sorte que les nounours se tiennent la main. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable m'a gonflé le cœur, une sorte de minivague en fait.

- Ils sont mignons, reconnut Dorys alors que je les lui passais. Il faudrait leur donner un nom. Qu'est ce que tu penses de June et Olivier ?

Dubois et moi avons éclaté de rire.

- En fait, ce serait plutôt Olivier et June, rectifia-t-il en lui montrant les différents logos cousus sur leurs ventres.

- Je ne m'étais pas trompé, assura Dorys avec un petit sourire. Avoue que c'est beaucoup plus marrant.

Marrant n'était pas le mot qui correspondait le mieux selon moi… Quoi qu'il en soit, le nounours de Flaquemare fut donc baptisé Olivier et l'autre June. C'était une sensation étrange… Très étrange en fait ! Nous songions tous à la curiosité de cette association quand ce que j'ai pris au départ pour une énorme mouche rousse entra dans notre champ de vision.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? ai-je fait en observant cette chose curieuse voleter devant nous.

- Et bien, je crois pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer qu'il s'agit d'un hibou, répliqua Andy moqueuse.

En effet, quand la petite chose accepta de se poser sur la table, nous en avons eu la confirmation. C'était encore un adorable jeune hibou, un peu foufou (plutôt beaucoup en fait). Son plumage était d'un beau roux pâle et ses yeux brillaient comme deux pépites dorées. Mais ce qui, selon moi, le rendait le plus attendrissant était cette espèce de crête en plume qu'il avait à l'arrière de la tête, comme celle des kakatoès en fait, et qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir lutter contre les éléments pour arriver jusqu'ici. Le hibou, sous nos yeux ébahis, poussa un hululement joyeux et se mit à se balancer sur ses pattes, pliant en rythme les petites articulations qui lui servaient de genoux, et à déployer ses ailes autant qu'il le pouvait pour se rendre plus imposant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'écria Sean en éclatant de rire. C'est un gag, non ? Quelqu'un a dû le perdre…

Selon moi, ce petit bonhomme s'était égaré tout seul. Cependant, Olivier ne semblait pas être de mon avis.

- Tends le bras pour voir, me conseilla-t-il.

Ce que je fis, malgré ma perplexité. Le hibou, tout joyeux, vint alors se poser dessus et hulula de plaisir lorsque je lui grattai le cou. Bravant un équilibre des plus précaires, il réussit à me tendre la patte, de laquelle j'ai décroché la carte qui s'y trouvait.

_Bon anniversaire Juni !_

_Tu nous manques énormément ma chérie. J'espère de tout cœur que tu passeras une excellente journée avec tes amis. Nous attendrons impatiemment ton retour pour fêter tes 16 ans._

_Milles baisers_

_Maman et Edouard_

_Ps : Essaie de faire en sorte que cette petite bête à plume ne finisse pas comme ce pauvre Bubulle…_

J'ai aussitôt poussé un cri de joie. Ce petit monstre était à moi. Un hululement joyeux fit écho à mon cri.

- Qui était Bubulle ? demanda Olivier intrigué qui lisait la carte par-dessus mon épaule.

- Mon poisson rouge, ai-je répondu en gratouillant le ventre de mon hibounet. Il est mort le jour où j'ai cassé son bocal.

- Oh, tu n'as pas eu le temps de le sauver ? fit Andy peinée.

- Si si, je l'ai pris dans mes mains et l'ai jeté à temps dans la baignoire…

- Il est mort comment alors ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Bouilli, ai-je grimacé. Je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier la température avant de faire couler l'eau…

Le point positif avec le hibou, c'est que je n'avais pas de risque de l'ébouillanter. A la limite de le confondre avec un poulet… Mais vu le bruit que la bestiole faisait, il y avait peu de chances pour que ce genre de chose arrive. Forte de ce constat, j'ai repris la lecture de la carte qui continuait.

_Bon anniversaire !_

_Comme tu vois, suite à l'incident de ce début d'année, ta mère et moi avons songé qu'il serait à présent judicieux que tu possèdes enfin ton propre hibou. Cette petite bête à plumes sera donc ton messager désormais. Il va sans dire que Plume est ravie d'avoir un peu de repos !_

_Figure toi que c'est ta mère qui l'a choisie. Elle et Edouard m'ont accompagné un après midi sur le Chemin de Traverse pour le choisir. J'aimerais pouvoir t'affirmer que ce fut le crête qui motiva sa décision mais elle tenait en fait à t'en offrir un discret, et donc pour elle forcément petit… Par malchance (ou peut-être le contraire) ce jour là, l'oiseau le plus petit était aussi le seul à être hyperactif._

J'ai éclaté de rire et ai regardé un instant mon petit hibou qui regardait le monde alentour absolument fasciné.

_Pense à me l'envoyer pour que nous sachions son nom. Au passage, tu me raconteras ton entretien d'orientation._

_Papa_

-Je vais devoir te trouver un nom à présent, petite chose ! ai-je dit en touchant du bout du doigt son petit bec. Que penses-tu d'Arthur ? Non ? Pourquoi pas Tanis alors… Non plus ? Euh… Quaffle ? Snitch ? Snitch, c'est mignon !

Il refusa chacune de mes propositions. Je ne lui donnais pas tort. J'avais vraiment envie de lui offrir un nom qui lui aille mieux. S'en est suivi une séance de brainstorming collectif.

- Il lui faudrait un nom plus en rapport avec ce qu'il est, ai-je expliqué.

- Puisqu'il est roux, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler Weasley, suggéra Sean. Ou encore mieux : Percy !

- Non, répondit Olivier alors que nous pouffions tous de rire. Ce hibou est trop déluré pour notre cher préfet.

- Peut-être un nom plus en rapport avec sa crête et sa vitesse, proposa Andy. Comme Speedy, Quickly, Turbo…

Son conseil me laissa songeuse.

- Je pourrais l'appeler Waddiwasi, ai-je déclaré.

Le petit volatile pencha sa tête sur le côté et me regarda de ses prunelles dorées. Ce nom-là avait au moins le mérite d'avoir un peu plus de succès que les précédents.

- A ce moment là, fais en sorte de ne pas l'appeler une baguette à la main, ricana Hataway. Que penses-tu de Arrow ? Ça évoque bien l'idée de vitesse, non ?

Mon hibou s'agita. Nous commencions donc à chauffer.

- Trop appelbyien pour moi, ai-je grimacé.

- Rafale ? Typhon ? Hurricane ? proposa Dorys.

J'allais répondre quand Olivier eut soudain l'illumination.

- Je sais, s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec un petit sourire. Il s'appellera…

- NON ! l'ai-je coupé en le faisant sursauté.

J'ai aussitôt plaqué mes mains sur ce que j'imaginais être les oreilles de mon hibou.

- Jamais de la vie tu m'entends, ai-je sifflé.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire, protesta Olivier.

- Oh si ! _Je sais !_

Je décidais de remettre à plus tard le choix du nom de mon oiseau et préférais me concentrer sur cette petite bête étrange. Olivier resta persuadé que son idée était la bonne. Pour écarter tout risque, je lui ai interdit de lui parler. Quelques minutes après, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes yeux et une voix suave me dire :

- Qui est-ce ?

Bien sûr, je le savais. Mais j'ai eu envie de m'amuser…

- Voyons… ai-je dit en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ce sont des mains masculines. Hum… Olivier et Sean sont à table, Percy patrouille déjà, il est bien trop tôt pour que Patch soit debout. Ce ne peut donc être que le charmant garçon qui m'a fait la cour durant ces deux semaines de vacances !

Les mains se sont aussitôt retirées de mes yeux et mon homme-mystère a grogné d'une voix nettement moins suave.

- Et on peut savoir qui est ce charmant garçon ?

- Je plaisantais, ai-je répondu en tirant Dean par le bras pour qu'il s'assoye avec moi. En réalité, cela fera bientôt un mois qu'il me fait des avances…

Ce n'était pas une blague très sympa, je le reconnais. Marrante, mais pas très sympa… La tête scandalisée de Dean valait son pesant de Chocogrenouilles ! Un baiser réussit cependant vite à me faire pardonner.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite Anglaise cruelle, souffla-t-il avec un sourire avant de me rendre mon baiser. Mais bon anniversaire quand même…

L'un des mes « amis » présent à la table fit alors mine de vomir et stoppa net nos démonstrations d'affection. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir duquel il s'agissait mais je suis prêta à parier que l'auteur de ce doux bruit est Sean Hataway !

- J'espère que ça te fera plaisir, déclara Dean en me tendant une petite boîte.

Je l'ai saisie avec des mains plus que tremblantes et pour cause, il s'agissait d'un écrin… Et en général, que contiennent les écrins ?

- Oh Merlin ! Dean… Tu n'aurais pas dû… ai-je murmuré sous le choc.

La petite boîte de velours rouge contenait un anneau. Dean venait de m'offrir une bague. Pas n'importe laquelle… Je l'ai sorti à la lumière pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Toutes les personnes autour de la table se sont penchées en avant pour la voir. Dorys prit son inspiration pour parler mais je l'arrêtai net par un regard qui disait « Boucle-la ! ». L'anneau était en fait constitué de feuilles de végétaux finement ciselées dans le métal.

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû, ai-je répété peinant à me remettre de ma surprise.

- Je dois te faire une confidence, June… Ce n'est pas de l'or, dit-il avec une grimace. Ma fortune tout entière n'y aurait pas suffi. Bien sûr, j'ai pensé à essayer de voler un Vif d'Or pour le faire fondre mais je pense que tu n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié… Et aussi que certains auraient voulu me tuer après ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant Olivier dans mon dos par un geste de la tête.

J'ai éclaté de rire et me suis tournée vers Dubois pour voir sa réaction (que j'imaginais d'indignation même si lui comme moi savions que Dean avait raison). Celui-ci était en train d'amadouer mon hibou pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. Cela lui valut une claque derrière la tête.

- C'est surtout symbolique, expliqua Dean pour attirer mon attention alors qu'Olivier s'était mis à geindre pour me faire culpabiliser.

Nouveau regard « Boucle la ! » de ma part à Dorys.

- Qu'est ce que c'est comme motif ? demanda Sean intrigué.

- Des feuilles de lierre, non ? répondit Andy.

- Oui, je trouvais ça joli et puis… expliqua Dean avant se s'interrompre.

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase et a détaché quelque chose de son cou.

- J'ai remarqué que tu ne portais pas de bijoux sur tes mains, dit-il en passant l'anneau à travers sa chaîne en argent. Alors je pense qu'autour du cou, tu accepteras de le porter.

J'ai relevé mes cheveux pour qu'il puisse convenablement l'attacher. Le contraste entre la chaîne encore toute chaude et le froid de la bague me fit frissonner. A moins que ce ne soit simplement les doigts de Dean effleurant mon cou…

- Merci, ai-je balbutié.

- Attends, ce n'est pas fini ! reprit-il en prenant un air malicieux.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître une fleur, une rose aux pétales dorés exaltant un doux parfum de pêche…

- Ah non ! Pitié ! me suis-je écriée. Dis moi que, cette fois, tu sais l'arrêter !

Il éclata de rire et me serra dans ses bras pour tenter d'étouffer mes protestations.

- Celle-là ne se multiplie pas, m'expliqua-t-il. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait rire... Si tu voyais ta tête !

Il se tourna vers las autres avec qui il pensait partager son hilarité mais déchanta vite. Les filles ont eu exactement la même réaction que moi (il faut que tu saches que suite à cette Saint-Valentin, notre dortoir a ressemblé pendant deux semaines à un entrepôt pour fleuristes). Il ne trouva pas plus de soutien avec les garçons qui avaient à nouveau porté leur attention sur mon petit hibou. Quand Dean accepta de me libérer, Olivier reçut une deuxième tape sur la nuque.

- 16 ans… soupira Dean. Ça y est ! On a enfin le même âge… Enfin pour deux semaines !

J'ai oublié de te dire que Dean est natif du 10 mai.

- Tu es taureau toi aussi ? fit Andy surprise. _Ça_, c'est marrant !

Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de la regarder ou de chercher à savoir quel était ce nouveau sarcasme et ai préféré montre à Dean ce que j'avais reçu. Mon hibounet l'amusa beaucoup (et pour empêcher définitivement Olivier de le pervertir, je fus obligée de l'envoyer à la Volière pur se reposer), mon calendrier le révolta lui aussi (est-ce que quelqu'un, un jour, pourra m'expliquer quel est le problème avec ces photos ?). En revanche, mes nounours le laissèrent de longues secondes sans voix.

- Tu dors encore avec des oursons à ton âge, pouffa-t-il.

- Non ! me suis-je défendue rougissante. Je…

- Ne l'écoute pas, elle ment ! déclara Olivier en m'écartant d'un geste du bras pour faire face à Dean. Sa chambre en est remplie ! Il doit y en avoir au moins une centaine et chacun a droit à son petit nom !

Il s'est mis à égrener une liste longue de noms et surnoms, en tâchant à chaque fois de décrire les particularités de la bête et les mauvais traitements que j'avais pu leur faire subir (Bon, ok, j'en ai un qui n'a plus de tête pour l'instant mais j'ai bien l'intention de la retrouver !)

- Ha ha ! Olivier, c'est très drôle ! l'ai-je coupé en me débattant puisqu'il continuait à me pousser pour que, selon lui, la vérité éclate. Mais j'ai encore mieux ! Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a dans la chambre de Dubois ? Une photo de lui petit… _tout nu_ !

Olivier devint livide et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Je pense même qu'une centaine de paires d'oreilles se sont tendues dans la Grande Salle à l'instant même où Sean demandait des détails.

- Il joue dans son bain avec un petit canard et il a une _toute petite_…

Olivier, pour m'empêcher de parler, a plaqué sa main sur ma bouche. Hilare, j'ai essayé de lutter pour que cette vérité aussi puisse enfin éclater. Mais Olivier tenait bon. Puisque je me débattais, il a été obligé de se basculer légèrement en arrière pour me priver de mes appuis. Bien entendu, il a mal jaugé son élan et après un bref passage à une posture d'équilibre parfait, nous sommes tous les deux tombés du banc. J'a-d-o-r-e mon meilleur ami : quelles que soient les circonstances, je peux être sûre que s'il tombe, il m'entraînera avec lui ! Une fois au sol, Olivier finit lui aussi à en rire… Moi, bizarrement, j'avais arrêté. Cela faisait déjà deux fois dans la même matinée que je m'explosais le bas du dos…

- Alors ? fit Dean en me tirant par le bras pour me ramener à la surface, les oursons sur ces genoux, comme si de rien était. Tu vas dormir avec qui ce soir?

- Je comptais passer la nuit avec Olivier, ai-je répondu en me frottant le coccyx.

Il me fallut quelques secondes, l'air scandalisé de Dean et les gloussements de Dorys pour réaliser l'énormité de que je venais de proférer.

- C'est le nom de la peluche, ai-je expliqué précipitamment. Il s'appelle Olivier et l'autre, c'est June. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de… de…

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal ! J'avais le visage en feu. Quelle andouille… Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour commettre la première boulette de ma 16ème année.

- Ce ne devrait pas être le contraire ? signala Dean en essayant de faire bonne figure.

- Si, mais Dorys trouvait ça plus amusant, répliqua Olivier (qui, lui, ne semblait pas du tout touché par ce que je venais de dire).

- Et ça l'est ! s'écria Dorys joyeusement.

Je la hais. Mais vraiment ! Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais, je la hais…

Par chance, c'est à cet instant que le Sieur Patch fit son entrée et en parfaite diversion, il me libéra de mon embarras.

- Joyeux anniversaire, ma vieille ! lança-t-il gaiement. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu as le charme des femmes mûres désormais. J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi mais avant ça, je dois commencer par demander à Dean de m'excuser.

Je me suis tournée vers Flaherty en l'interrogeant du regard. Par un haussement d'épaule, il nous fit comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi.

- Tourne-toi vers moi, me demanda Patch.

Intriguée, j'ai fit passé mes jambes de l'autre côté du banc et me suis mise face à lui.

- Bien, maintenant ferme les yeux…

A contre cœur, je m'exécutai. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Patch mais… En fait, si, j'avais de quoi être méfiante.

Une main chaude se plaça sur ma joue et des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les miennes. Mes yeux se sont aussitôt réouverts et se sont écarquillés. Patch venait de m'embrasser…

- Alors t'en penses quoi ? me demanda-t-il ravi en se redressant.

Tu ne le croiras jamais mais je n'ai pas hurlé. Ni grogné d'ailleurs… Même pas rouspéter ! La seule chose dont je fus capable fut de ricaner, bêtement… Comme une idiote décérébrée ! Son attitude m'avait totalement prise au dépourvu. C'était un geste totalement idiot mais il m'a amusée ! C'était du Patch tout craché. Ce type est vraiment surprenant…

- Tu m'oublieras pour mon anniversaire, grogna Dean à l'attention de Patch.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit Patch avec un grand sourire.

- Euh… Merci Patch, ai-je bredouillé encore sous le choc. C'est « gentil » de ta part !

- De rien, ma vieille !m'expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. C'est un cadeau qui ne coûte pas cher, offert de bon cœur et à voir ton sourire, qui t'as fait plaisir ! Au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne l'oublieras pas…

Je n'allais le contredire sur ce point !

- Retenez la leçon les mecs ! ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sean, Dean et Olivier avant de précipiter prendre son petit-déjeuner avant le premier cours de la journée.

**§§**

La journée se déroula tranquillement, rythmée par les déplacements des élèves pendant les cours pour aller à leurs entretiens d'orientation. La durée variait selon les cas. Pour la journée de lundi, le record était détenu par Sean, talonné de près par Olivier. Sean est bien resté le plus longtemps mais MacGonagall a tenu à décaler tous ses entretiens de 30 minutes après avoir parlé à Olivier.

Le cours de Soins fut l'occasion pour Andy et Dorys de pouvoir enfin cracher leur venin en liberté. Lorsque Pénélope me demanda, alors que nous choisissions de quoi nourrir nos Botrucs, ce que j'avais reçu pour mon anniversaire, elle n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle venait de déclencher.

- C'est du sérieux, plaisanta-t-elle en désignant mon anneau.

- Selon les termes exacts de Dean, ce serait plutôt _symbolique_, rectifia Dorys en appuyant exagérément sur ce mot.

J'ai posé la bassine de cloportes et de foies de rats que j'avais dans les mains afin de pouvoir les poser sur mes hanches et de lui faire face.

- Vas-y ! Dis-le ! ai-je grogné. Tu en meurs d'envie…

- Je n'ai rien à dire, se défendit Dorys d'un air malicieux. N'importe qui est capable de voir le symbole qui se cache derrière un bijou… Et surtout une bague !

- Constituée, qui plus est, de feuilles de lierre, ajouta Andy distraitement. Et nous savons tous que le lierre meurt où il s'attache.

- Je dirais même plus, reprit Dorys en versant encore un bol de cloporte dans nos bassines. Bague au motif de lierre, offert par un Taureau à un autre Taureau…

Andy haussa un sourcil d'un air appréciateur.

- Le plus fidèle auprès du plus fidèle, en déduisit-elle. C'est vrai !

Elles se mirent à rire, trouvant à leur démonstration quelque chose d'hilarant. Pour moi, c'était consternant… Penny les regarda un peu perplexe avant de me demander à mi-voix.

- Elles sont toujours comme ça ?

J'ai lentement hoché la tête.

- Et ce n'est sûrement pas fini…

- Dites, déclara Pénélope à leur attention. Vous ne pensez pas que vous allez un peu loin là ?

Andy et Dorys échangèrent un bref regard.

- C'est vrai, admit Benton. Excuse nous June… C'est juste qu'on est très contente pour toi. Après tout, la légende dit que quand deux personnes s'aiment à Poudlard, elles seront heureuses ensemble toutes leurs vies. Alors quand on a vu la bague, on s'est prise à rêver à ta place…

D'étranges connexions se sont aussitôt faites dans mon esprit. _Poudlard… couple…_ _mariage… bague… lierre… taureau… Dean ?_ Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, effrayée. Mon histoire avec Dean devenait si sérieuse que ça ? Traumatisée par la perspective de me voir toute jeune diplômée, mariée avec deux enfants, je n'ai pas de suite que Penny faisait exactement la même tête que moi. J'avais fini par oublier que je n'étais pas la seule à être en couple désormais…

En y réfléchissant, j'ai du reconnaître qu'Andy et Dorys avaient été plutôt sympas ce jour-là (elles n'avaient pas choisi de raconter le moment le plus embarrassant de la matinée). Je me serais mal vue expliquer à Penny pourquoi j'avais déclaré m'apprêter à passer la nuit avec Olivier. Merlin! Même le simple fait de l'écrire me paraît étrange…

**§§§§**

Le lendemain, c'est avec un sourire radieux que j'échappais aux cours de Potions et que je me présentais à 15 heures devant le bureau de MacGonagall au moment où Morgan Sutherland en sortait. Le professeur de Métamorphose me fit signe depuis son bureau d'entrer.

- Asseyez-vous Tierney, me dit-elle en rangeant les documents sur son bureau.

J'ai patiemment attendu qu'elle finisse et ai jeté un coup d'œil tout autour. Son bureau n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. En fait, j'étais assez contente d'être là. Je commençais même à trouver l'endroit accueillant. Au moins, cette fois, je ne risquais pas d'être sanctionnée. En dehors de ces entretiens, être convoqué par MacGonagall est _très_ mauvais signe. Ma directrice de maison finit par croiser ses mains et me regarda l'œil pétillant.

- Vous ferai-je l'affront de vous demander ce que vous souhaiteriez faire après avoir quitté Poudlard ?

Son ton sérieux me décontenança un peu. Pourtant, elle venait de plaisanter. D'ailleurs, ça, c'était bizarre ! Est-ce que je suis si prévisible que ça ? Hum…

- Je souhaiterai travailler dans l'enseignement, Professeur, ai-je répondu en essayant d'avoir l'air la plus crédible possible.

MacGonagall exprima sa surprise par un sourcil haussé, très éloquent.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle. Il est vrai qu'enseigner est un travail très intéressant et enrichissant. Parfois ingrat mais il apporte beaucoup… Cependant, Tierney…

- Je n'ai pas le profil, n'est ce pas ? l'ai-je coupé en souriant. Ma mère cherche désespérément à me convaincre du contraire. Je me vois mal m'occuper de petits moldus ou même enseigner dans une Magiecrèche !

MacGonagall approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- D'autant plus que vous ne serez pas autorisée à les faire taire par un sortilège de Mutisme, ajouta-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- C'est vrai ? fis-je faussement étonnée. Oublions ça alors ! En vérité Professeur, ai-je dit en m'approchant un peu plus de son bureau, je voudrais travailler au Département des Sports.

La vieille femme posa les mains sur son bureau et m'adressa un petit sourire.

- Voilà qui me paraît beaucoup plus crédible, déclara-t-elle en se saisissant d'un épais dossier portant le sigle du Ministère. Je me dois de vous mettre en garde, Tierney. Beaucoup de personnes souhaitent entrer au Ministère, plus encore dans ce Département et le nombre de places y est réduit. Très peu de nos étudiants fraîchement diplômés y arrivent. Le Ministère préfère en effet offrir des postes à des joueurs retraités. Prenez l'exemple de Ludovic Verpey…

Elle prit une seconde pour me dévisager. Je n'ai pas cillé sous son regard.

- Il vous faudra viser l'excellence, Tierney, pour entrer au Ministère, continua-t-elle. Plus votre dossier sera solide et conséquent, plus vous aurez de chance d'y arriver. Votre passion et votre motivation seront un plus dans votre cas. Mais cela ne suffira pas…

- Je sais Professeur, ai-je répondu. J'ai déjà commencé à travailler le côté international de ma peut-être future profession. Je parle anglais et un peu français. Je comprends l'espagnol et l'italien, mais uniquement si vous parlez très lentement, avec des mots simples et si possible avec des gestes! J'ai deux trois notions d'allemand et je compte me mettre dès cet été au bulgare et au japonais. Ecoutez : _O-te-arai wa doko desu ka ?_

MacGonagall eut l'air impressionnée et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire que cela signifiaient « où sont les toilettes ? ». Après tout, il fait bien commencer quelque part et puis, c'est toujours bon à savoir, non ?

- Mais entre nous, Professeur, ai-je ajouté d'un ton secret, le Quidditch est une langue universelle…

Elle esquissa le début d'un sourire.

- Vous semblez aussi déterminée que votre père à l'époque, m'avoua-t-elle. Même si lui était meilleur élève…

Une petite grimace m'échappa. Mon père était un élève brillant, c'est vrai… Flitwick me l'avait déjà expliqué. Il aurait pu faire de grandes choses s'il n'avait pas été aussi passionné par le Sport.

- Au pire, ai-je dit après réflexion, je pourrai déjà moi aussi devenir journaliste…

- Il est vrai que vous faites parties des rares élèves que je n'ai pas envie d'ensorceler en corrigeant des copies à l'orthographe déplorable. Cependant…

Elle appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées et eut l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire quelque chose de totalement différent ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse (oui, mystérieuse…).

Je suis subitement devenue méfiante. Dans ce genre d'entretien, c'était l'élève qui était censé décider.

- Vous pourriez mettre à profit votre aptitude en Sortilèges, me proposa-t-elle. Le Ministère contient de nombreuses brigades d'intervention qui pourraient vous convenir : les Oubliators, la Brigade de réparation des accidents magiques, les Aurors…

J'ai cherché à savoir pendant de longues secondes si elle se moquait de moi. Il a ensuite fallu que je me fasse à l'idée que qu'elle était sérieuse. J'ai alors dit la seule chose qui m'est passée par la tête.

- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux comme métier ?

- Pas plus que de monter sur un balai quand deux Cognards sont lâchés, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Ou encore que de s'occuper de dragons en liberté !

Pour les dragons, je ne dis pas. Mais on peut survivre à une attaque de Cognards alors qu'une de mages noirs, je n'en suis pas sûre. J'étais prête à débattre mais son intonation ne m'engageait pas à le faire.

- Je croyais que les Aurors n'avaient plus de travail depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui a été détruit. C'est la même chose pour les « brigades ministérielles ». Faire parti de la garde rapprochée du Ministre ou d'une de ses milices ne me tente vraiment pas.

MacGonagall souleva brièvement les coins de sa bouche avant de prendre une expression indéfinissable.

- Il est plus sage de rester constamment sur ses gardes, répondit-elle lentement. Le monde sorcier aura peut-être un jour besoin de bras… Pas forcément le Ministère…

- Admettons, ai-je soupiré ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Ces métiers là, celui d'Auror notamment, ne sont pas à la portée de tous. Est-ce que je pourrai avoir ne serait ce qu'une chance ?

Elle sortit un dossier sombre de sa pile.

- Il vous faudra au moins 5 ASPIC avec la mention E…

- Rien que ça ! me suis-je écriée.

J'ai littéralement explosé de rire mais me suis vite calmée devant le regard noir que MacGonagall m'a lancé. J'avais beau réfléchir, même en admettant que je me surpasse, je me voyais mal obtenir 5 E aux BUSE.

- Vous aurez ensuite à passer des tests d'aptitude et de personnalité. C'est une carrière difficile, Tierney, je l'admets…

J'ai eu un ricanement moqueur. Difficile ? A peine…

- Quelles options il faudrait que je garde si jamais je vous écoutais ? ai-je demandé après avoir dégluti.

- DFCM, bien entendu, le professeur Quirrel semble content de votre travail. Vos notes se situent entre le E et le A depuis qu'il vous a.

Je doutais sincèrement de la qualité de l'enseignement de Quirrel, surtout ces derniers temps, me permettent d'affronter les dangers de la vie d'un Auror lors d'une hypothétique et improbable rencontre avec un Mangemort. Un regard échangé avec MacGonagall suffit à lui signifier ma remarque.

- Vous aurez certainement à fournir un travail supplémentaire pour parfaire vos connaissances. Visez le E en DFCM aux BUSE… La Métamorphose vous sera également nécessaire. Je ne prendrai que les élèves ayant obtenu un E à l'épreuve de juin. Vos résultats sont irréguliers mais vous pouvez y arriver Tierney.

Sa confiance en moi ne me rassura pas pour autant. Ce serait quand même plus cool si je pouvais entrer au Siège de la Ligue…

- Les Sortilèges ne vous poseront aucun problème. Le professeur Flitwick affirme que le O est à votre portée, continua-t-elle d'un air encourageant (qui annonçait que le pire était à venir). En revanche… Il vous faudra transformer votre presque A en Potions pour un O.

- Un O ? ai-je répété ahurie. Qui peut avoir un O en Potions ?

- Il vous faudra l'obtenir. L'étude de Potions est capitale dans cette profession et le professeur Rogue n'accepte que les élèves qui obtiennent cette mention pour l'ASPIC.

- Il lui arrive d'avoir des élèves dans cette classe ? ai-je marmonné.

Cette fois, elle ne put retenir son sourire.

- Avec du travail et du sérieux, c'est effectivement réalisable…

- Honnêtement, Professeur, vous pensez vraiment que j'ai une chance ?

Elle me jaugea un instant du regard.

- Cela sera difficile et éreintant pour vous, je ne vous le cache pas, que vous choisissiez la voie d'Auror ou même tout simplement celle du Ministère. Mais vous avez un talent, Tierney, peut-être même un don. Les uns naissent Métamorphomage, les autres peuvent parler aux animaux. Et si on les écoute, il y en a même certains qui parviennent « _rattaper le Souaffle comme personne_ »…

Cette allusion à peine masquée à une personne que je connaissais bien me rendit le sourire, que la perspective d'autant de travail à fournir avait fait s'envoler.

- Vous nous avez toujours montré une grande facilité à maîtriser et lancer des sorts. Votre rapidité et votre capacité à manier une baguette sont peu communes…

- J'arrive même à la lancer et à la rattraper dans mon dos, ai-je dit fièrement, contente que mon talent caché soit enfin reconnu.

- Vous possédez déjà certains réflexes d'Aurors à ce niveau-là… dit-elle ignorant totalement ma remarque.

- Vraiment ? ai-je fait étonnée.

- Peu d'élèves peuvent se vanter d'avoir touché Peeves.

- Je ne l'ai pas eu, ai-je rectifié.

- A peu de choses près, non ? rétorqua MacGonagall, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Lors de l'accident de Miss Benton, vous avez montré que vous étiez apte à réagir en situation de danger.

Il faudra même qu'un jour je pense à leur expliquer que je n'ai peut-être pas eu autant de courage qu'ils le pensent tous ce jour-là… J'étais quand même à deux doigts de paniquer. Mais MacGonagall avait le don de rendre les choses si simples.

- La décision finale vous appartient Tierney, conclut-elle. Mais prenez tout de même le temps d'y réfléchir. Il serait dommage de vous fermer des portes…

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce boulot d'Auror ou de membre de je-ne-sais-quelle milice ministérielle était peut-être bien payé. En près de 20 minutes, MacGonagall m'avait presque convaincu de m'engager immédiatement. Le Ministère pourrait l'engager, elle ferait un excellent recruteur… Mais pour l'instant, mon petit cœur ne battait que pour le Noble Sport.

Pensant l'entretien terminé, je commençai à me lever.

- Restez encore quelques instants, Tierney, me dit ma directrice de maison en ôtant ses petites lunettes de son nez. Il y a encore une chose dont je souhaiterais vous parler. C'est au sujet de Mr Dubois…

Sa voix grave m'affola aussitôt. Qu'est ce qu'Olivier avait fait ? Rien de grave, j'espérais… MacGonagall s'aperçut de mon trouble et s'empressa de tout m'expliquer.

- Je ne suis pas censée évoquer son entretien avec vous puisque je suis tenue au secret. Mais avec lui, peut-on encore parler de secret ? soupira-t-elle d'un ton fataliste. Je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant qu'il souhaite faire une carrière de joueur professionnel…

- Effectivement, ai-je répondu en souriant franchement. Et je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que je sais qu'il y arrivera.

- Je n'en doute pas, continua-t-elle. Cependant, il me paraît important qu'il ne néglige pas ses études et ses BUSE sous prétexte qu'aucun de ces diplômes n'est requis pour intégrer une équipe…

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Le Ministère rencontre quelques problèmes depuis ces derniers mois. Le directeur a été obligé d'avancer d'une semaine la date des examens, de façon à ce que les examinateurs puissent être présent.

- Oui, mais ça veut dire que les examens commenceront le 2…

- Et que le match Gryffondor/Serdaigle va devoir être reporté d'une semaine également.

Je commençais à présent à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Soit _après_ les examens, ai-je murmuré songeuse.

- J'ai bien essayé de le convaincre de se concentrer sur ses études mais sans succès, je l'avoue…

- Vous voulez que je m'en charge, c'est ça ? ai-je demandé confuse.

- Pour différentes raisons, il vous écoutera, affirma-t-elle. En tous cas, certainement plus qu'il ne l'a fait hier… Je sais que vous allez être surchargée de travail, Tierney, mais j'aurai souhaité que vous puissez veiller à ce que votre camarade Dubois ne passe pas son temps à préparer la rencontre contre Serdaigle. Je serais fière que Gryffondor remporte la Coupe cette année mais pas si l'un de mes élèves doit sacrifier ses examens pour l'obtenir.

Un léger rire m'a échappé. Entre obtenir un O en Potions et convaincre Olivier de mettre le Quidditch de côté pour réviser, je ne savais pas lequel était le plus difficile. Bien entendu, j'allais le faire. Je n'avais pas attendu qu'elle me le demande pour y songer. Mais le fait que ce soit MacGonagall qui me le demande me flatta énormément. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis sa meilleure amie mais que je sache elle ne l'a pas demandé à Sean ! Oui, mais en même temps, cela aurait été stupide de sa part…

- Je m'en occupe, ai-je répondu d'une voix assurée.

- Si vraiment il ne veut rien entendre, déclara MacGonagall avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Envoyez le moi… Je rechigne à les employer mais je connais d'autres moyens de pression sur lui.

Un jour, je vais vraiment finir par croire Olivier quand il se plaint: MacGonagall adore le martyriser.

**§§**

J'ai profité de l'absence d'Olivier, parti à un entraînement, pour discuter avec Sean (ben oui, les filles n'étaient pas là) de la requête de MacGonagall.

- Elle m'en a parlé à moi aussi, me confia-t-il à voix basse. Mais elle a aussitôt ajouté qu'il valait mieux en parler avec toi…

Je lui ai jeté un regard intrigué.

- Faut être réaliste, a-t-il soupiré. J'aurai déjà assez de travail pour moi-même…

Un sourire compatissant fut la seule chose que je pus lui adresser. La veille, notre directrice de maison avait conseillé à Sean de revoir ses objectifs légèrement à la baisse. L'ASPIC de Potions était impossible à décrocher pour lui (d'autant plus que nous savions désormais qu'un O en juin était nécessaire). MacGonagall lui a donc suggéré de devenir Médico-mage, avec le même genre d'occupations que les Guérisseurs, des qualifications moindres mais des perspectives au long terme de promotion interne. Sean a eu du mal à tirer un trait sur son rêve… Aujourd'hui il semble plus que jamais déterminé à réussir. Je n'avais qu'à observer la pile de parchemins et de livres déposée devant lui qui formaient une belle reconstitution du Mur de l'Atlantique.

- Dis Sean, tu crois qu'on a une chance ? ai-je soufflé. Je veux dire… Pour Olivier ?

Ce fut à son tour de m'adresser un sourire compatissant.

- Le monde a beau changer, June, dit-il d'un air philosophe, le chat ne pondra jamais…

**§§§§**

Comme promis, j'ai préparé un compte-rendu de l'entretien pour mon père (j'aimerai voir sa tête quand il va apprendre ce que MacGonagall m'a recommandé !) et me suis précipitée à la Volière pour confier à mon hibou sa première mission. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé son prénom mais je me suis dit que l'inspiration me viendrait en chemin. C'est pour cette raison que j'emportai avec moi ma plume et une bouteille d'encre. J'ai passé la soirée à la Volière et pas par manque d'inspiration !

Quand, au couvre-feu, je suis retournée à la Tour, j'étais capable de sentir mon sang battre dans chacune de mes veines. Mon souffle était court et mes oreilles bourdonnaient. En un mot, j'étais furieuse… J'ai répéré Dubois avant de me précipiter dessus.

- Toi, ai-je grogné en lui enfonçant mon index dans la poitrine. Tu vas me le payer…

Olivier ne parut surpris qu'un court instant puis, saisissant les raisons de ma colères, il afficha un grand sourire. En revanche, Andy qui était assise face à lui ne comprenait pas du tout.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe June ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Il sait ! ai-je répondu en adressant à Olivier mon regard le plus noir. Dubois, _je te hais_…

- C'est dommage parce que moi je t'aime, Tierney, répondit-il moqueur.

Un cri d'exaspération m'échappa. Je suis allée rejoindre Dorothy MacDonald et Matthew MacKinnon qui se racontaient sûrement des histoires de « Mac » à l'autre bout de la salle. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer par moment ! Même le fait qu'il m'ait dit « je t'aime » pour plaisanter ne me toucha pas. Pour l'instant, je n'avais qu'une envie: l'étriper ! Je l'ai vu se pencher vers Andy pour lui raconter le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle a, bien entendu, éclaté de rire. C'est certain, les gens vont bien s'amuser en l'apprenant…

Moi, June Tierney, 16 ans, supportrice de Flaquemare devant l'Eternel, suis désormais l'heureuse propriétaire d'un hibou qui refuse de répondre à un nom autre que celui de… _Catapulte_.

**§§§§**

Les conseils d'orientation se révélèrent être de véritables électrochocs pour nous tous. Il nous fallut admettre que la partie étaient loin d'être gagnée et que nous devions nous mettre au travail et pour de bon cette fois…

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que l'on ne fasse pas ces entretiens avant. C'est vrai, cela nous permettrait de pouvoir réviser bien avant ! Bon, j'admets que les profs nous avaient prévenus… Mais quand même ! Si j'avais su que je devais obtenir un O en Potions, je… Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui veux être Auror ! Tout ça c'est à cause de MacGonagall… Ma discussion avec elle m'a perturbée. Je me vois parfaitement en Super-June, sauvant notre monde des méchants mages noirs. Ça le ferait ! Il me faudrait un super costume dans ce cas… Mais je ne pense pas que le Ministère soit vraiment prêt pour ça (ou même tout simplement pour). Avant ça, il faudrait déjà que Super-June sauve sa peau aux exams de juin (et c'est loin d'être gagné, crois-moi).

Nous avons tous pris peur devant les efforts à fournir pour réaliser nos rêves. En moins de 48 heures, le stress (voir même la panique) a touché l'intégralité des 5ème années. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau en mars… Nous étions tous devenus des Andy. Et un monde peuplé d'Andy n'est pas un endroit où il fait bon vivre… La transformation était fulgurante chez certains. Les plus fumistes d'entre nous étaient devenus des bêtes de travail. Sean en était le meilleur exemple. Il calquait désormais son rythme sur celui de nos plus brillants éléments. Pourtant, ce n'est pas dans son tempérament de se la jouer à la Percy. Comme dit Dorys (assez cruellement d'ailleurs), son cerveau n'a pas l'entraînement pour. C'est pour ça que je me dis que nous aurions pu deviner ce qui s'est passé par la suite.

Dès le mercredi, des élèves peu scrupuleux ont profité de la détresse des 5ème années pour nous vendre toutes sortes de poudres et d'élexirs censés améliorer nos capacités intellectuelles. J'avoue avoir été tenté par ce que me proposa Kenneth Holmes, un Serdaigle en 6ème année. Par chance, Dean était avec moi à ce moment-là et réussit à me convaincre de ne rien lui acheter.

- Crois-moi June, m'expliqua-t-il alors que Holmes, pas découragé, fonçait sur un autre groupe de 5ème années. Evite ces arnaques… A moins bien sûr que tu n'aies envie de ressembler à la femme de Monsieur Patate! Le seul truc qui fonctionne est de manger des yeux de poisson. Dégoûtant, certes, mais efficace !

Je ne pus retenir un cri de dégoût. Ce n'était déjà pas agréable d'en mettre dans nos chaudrons alors en manger. Dean ne fit pas attention et semblait avoir eu une idée.

- Tu sais quoi, je pense que je vais acheter pour Patch…

Hum… Je me demande quand Dean compte oublier cette histoire de baiser.

Malheureusement, Sean n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir un Dean veillant à sa santé à ses côtés. Aussi a-t-il donné une partie de ses économies à Kenneth Holmes en échange de son remède miracle. Il n'écouta pas non plus chacune de nos mises en garde. Le lendemain, il se réveillait avec d'atroces démangeaisons et l'impression d'avoir la peau aussi sèche qu'un cornflake. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort en disant ça puisqu'il en avait aussi l'aspect. Quand il est arrivé à l'infirmerie, sa gorge avait commencé à gonfler dangereusement et ses lèvres s'étaient teintées de bleu. Olivier par la suite a passé la journée à essayer de retrouver Holmes pour se faire rembourser.

A la fin des cours, je me suis rendue à l'infirmerie pour lui rendre une petite visite. Entre révisions et entraînements, les autres avaient préféré y aller plus tard. Le hasard fit que je tombai sur Percy dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

- Hé Percy ! ai-je crié pour attirer son attention. Tu allais voir Sean ? Ça va lui faire plaisir !

- June, fit Percy avec de gros yeux. Fais moins de bruit ! Pomfresh va être furieuse autrement !

Je l'ai rejoint avec une grimace.

- En fait, Fred et George m'ont prévenu que Ron était à l'infirmerie. Je venais m'assurer qu'il aille bien. Mais je comptais également saluer Sean, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Nous avons alors franchi les portes de l'infirmerie, curieusement pleine. Difficile de faire la différence entre les 5ème années tombés à cause du stress et ceux tombés à cause des elexirs miracles.

Le lit de Sean était au fond de la pièce. Lorsque celui-ci nous vit, il nous adressa de grands signes. Ravie, je m'avançais vers lui, quand soudain, une masse énorme me barra le passage. Pomfresh faisait barrière de son corps pour protéger ses malades. J'aurai peut-être dû éviter de crier devant son infirmerie…

- Peut-on savoir où vous allez comme ça ? nous demanda-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

Elle a beau être vieille et avoir bonne réputation notre infirmière, je me suis sentie toute petite devant elle.

- Bonjour Mme Pomfresh, ai-je répondu précipitamment. Comment allez-vous ? Nous venons voir Sean Hataway, euh… pour lui apporter ses devoirs et…

- L'heure des visites est bientôt terminée, déclara-t-elle en s'écartant. Faites vite.

Après l'avoir remercié, je me suis précitée vers Sean.

- Courageuse, dis-moi ! se moqua-t-il. Je ne savais pas que Pompom était aussi effrayante…

- Oh, ça va ! ai-je répondu agacée. Mais dis-moi, tu as repris forme humaine ! Tu ne ressembles plus à un monstre…

- Et encore, me confia-t-il à voix basse. Moi, j'ai eu de la chance. Gordon, lui, avait la tête d'une pomme de terre germée, comme Mr Patate en fait ! Il voulait même se coller une fausse moustache et un chapeau melon pour faire plus vrai.

J'ai secoué la tête incrédule. Ces deux idiots avaient failli mourir d'un œdème et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire, c'était de jouer à Mr Patate. N'empêche, j'aurai bien aimé voir ça.

- Dommage que Pomfresh soit arrivée à ce moment là… soupira-t-il un peu déçu.

L'arrivée de Percy près du lit ne me permit pas de lancer la réplique cinglante, mais ô combien spirituelle qui venait de me monter aux lèvres.

- Ron est avec un ami, nous expliqua-t-il avec une grimace. J'irai lui parler après… Apparemment, il est blessé à la main.

- Je l'ai vu arriver cet après-midi, répondit Sean à voix basse. Sa main était grosse comme un melon et toute aussi verte. Selon lui, c'est dû à une morsure de chien.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, perplexe.

- Il connaît de drôles de chiens alors, ai-je soupiré.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit, sourit Sean avec un haussement d'épaule.

Percy resta songeur de longues minutes. Il ne disait rien mais les mouvements incessant des ses yeux témoignaient de son agitation intérieure. Sean, lui, semblait avoir tiré les enseignements de sa mésaventure et avait désormais l'intention de se nourrir d'yeux de poissons. Des bruits de chaise nous parvinrent du bureau de l'infirmière, un parfait message implicite pour nous inciter à quitter au plus vite son domaine.

- Passe une bonne soirée Sean ! ai-je dit. Il faudra être d'attaque pour ton retour.

Il me sourit avant de réaliser soudainement quelque chose.

- Au fait, mes devoirs ?

J'ai eu un petit rire moqueur.

- Attends… Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'apporter du _travail_ ? ai-je demandé étonnée.

Tu as 24 heures de repos complet, alors profites-en.

Il parut soulagé de voir la perspective des devoirs s'éloigner en même temps que Percy et moi.

- Tu es consciente que ce qu'il ne fait pas aujourd'hui, il aura à le faire demain, déclara Percy moralisateur alors que nous approchions du lit de Weasley Junior.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers moi.

- Ron est étrange en ce moment. Tu sais June, dit-il à voix basse, je crois que tu avais raison la dernière fois quand tu me demandais comment je faisais pour me démarquer de mes frères. Cette morsure de chien, la bagarre du dernier match… J'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour se faire remarquer. Il est grand temps qu'on ait une petite discussion…

- De Weasley à Weasley ? ai-je ricané. Je plaisantais Perce !

Pauvre Weasley Junior, être obligé de discuter avec Perceval de psychologie n'avait rien de réjouissant. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour y échapper ! Le petit blond avec qui Ronald discutait prit son livre et s'en alla un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je profitais de ce mouvement pour laisser les Weasley entre eux et remonter à la Tour. A peine sorti de l'infirmerie, le garçon aux cheveux blonds fit tomber une feuille son livre mais ne s'en aperçut pas.

- Hé ! ai-je dit en la ramassant (une lettre à en juger parla mise en page).

Il ne se retourna même pas.

- Hé ! Blondinet ! ai-je répété plus fort.

Il se stoppa net et me toisa de haut. Je remarquai alors qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard, que j'avais en plus réussi à vexer (en même temps, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus dur).

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Non, ai-je répliqué acide. Je m'adressais à l'hippogriffe en perruque blonde qui venait de passer…

- Très spirituel, me coupa-t-il sèchement. Qu'est ce que tu me veux, _Gryffondor_ ?

- Tu viens de perdre ça, _Blondinet _! ai-je répondu alors qu'à ma plus grande joie, à ce mot, il se renfrogna.

Il me l'arracha des mains avec une grimace méprisante. Mais à peine l'avait-il parcouru des yeux que son attitude changea totalement.

- Merci infiniment, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je m'en serai voulu de l'avoir perdu.

Je l'ai observé s'éloigner. Ce petit bonhomme ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Comme tous les gens de sa maison en fait… J'ai l'impression que les Serpentards empirent d'année en année. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'arrêter à ça… Je suis retournée à la Tour avec le sentiment malgré tout d'avoir accompli une bonne action.

**§§§§**

Au final, ce mois d'avril n'aura pas été si terrible… Enfin, si tu mets de côté ma dispute avec Olivier, mon entretien d'Orientation, ma retrouvaille avec Olivier derrière la statue ! J'ai commencé le mois en me prenant des poissons à la tête. Je le finis sans avoir recroisé le chemin de Peeves. Je crois que je reprends du poil de la bête. Peut-être même qu'au fond, je ne suis pas si maudite que ça. En fait, c'est psychosomatique… Je sens même que je vais pouvoir recommencer à vivre normalement, après quatre mois de douleur.

**§§§§**

Bilan du mois d'avril :  
Attaque de Peeves : 21 (dont 17 le 1er avril)  
Blague faite par MacGonagall (même pas drôle en plus) : 1 (c'est comme les étoiles filantes, tu as le droit de faire un vœu après ça)  
Nombre de sourire de MacGonagall : 3 (premier signe annonciateur de l'Apocalypse, le deuxième et dernier étant de voir Rogue avec des cheveux propres)  
Nombre de kilos perdus par Quirrel : 10 (si seulement je pouvais en faire autant…)  
Nombre de kilos perdus par June Tierney : si j'arrondis, j'arrive à un total de…1 (la culpabilité m'a faite gonfler)  
Nombre de centimètres pris depuis le début de l'année : 2,5 (encore une petite victoire dans ma longue lutte contre la gravité)  
Nombre de fois où j'ai failli mourir à cause d'un contact prolongé avec Dubois : 1 (ça reste une belle mort, non ?)  
Remise en question de mon amitié avec Olivier : 1 (merci Andy !)  
Remise en question de ma manière d'attraper des Doxys : 1 (merci Brûlopot)  
Dispute Dorothy-Percy : 1 (une configuration particulière pour un spectacle des plus divertissants)  
Jauge de culpabilité : Impossible à dire, elle a explosé  
Compliments sincères que m'a fait Olivier : 1 (jolie ! Tu imagines !)  
Nuits passées avec Olivier : 5 (Olivier, le nournours, je précise)  
Nombre de semaines qu'il m'aura fallu pour trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de Dean : 8 (mais ça va être quelque chose !)  
Noms proposés à mon merveilleux petit hibou pour qu'il cesse de répondre à Catapulte : 247 936 (crois-moi, il faut les trouver)  
Nom officiel de mon hibounet adoré : Catapulte pour les gens dans le secret et « Cat » pour le reste du monde.  
Pensées amoureuse envers Dean : 5/10  
Pensées amoureuses envers Olivier : 5/10 (j'arrive pas à oublier ce jour là…)

Et enfin les dernières nouvelles du Championnat :  
1er : Ballycastle Bats  
2ème : Appleby Arrows  
3ème : Montrose Magpies  
4ème : Carephilly Catapults (Olivier, ton équipe régresse !)  
(…)  
8ème : Flaquemare (7ème ou 8ème, c'est du pareil au même !)

* * *

Que voit un lecteur du JTD lorqu'il regarde dans le Miroir de Riséd ? Pardi ! L'annonce du prochain chapitre du JTD !  
Mais avez-vous seulement déjà essayé de lire quelque chose dans un miroir ? 

Nifne èvirra á al nif ud siom d'Lirva. J'erépse uq'li suov a ulp. Ej en iarruop sap suov rennod ed etad ruop al eniahcorp tedapu siam ej xuep suov eriaf revilas ne suov tnaçnonna euq el siom niahcorp, sel sesohc tnov es retipicèrp ! Li s'arelutitni : « Iam : L'Euva » ! Muh… Ej suov ájèd sènnoissap !

Tnava ed suov ressial ne eingapmoc ed al nif ud Sunob ed Eugor, ej suov elleppar uq'ne tnayuppa rus el titep èrrac uelb, souv zevuop rèèrc ettec etitep esohc euq l'no elleppa weiver te iuq suon arttemrep ed reuqinummoc !

Ennob nif ed erutcel á suot !

* * *

**Le SPPCG est heureux de vous informer que votre programme va reprendre et s'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre (enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il dit…)**

**Bonus Caché de Rogue (dvd2)**

Rogue avait profité au maximum de sa pause syndicale. Après une heure passée les pieds dans l'eau du lac, à siroter les délicieux cocktails qu'il avait forcé Dumbledore à préparer (pour une fois qu'il avait le pouvoir, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?), il dût se résoudre à rentrer. Non pas qu'il en eut particulièrement envie, mais les règles du Syndicat étaient claires : une pause d'une heure est une pause d'une heure, à la limite de 60 minutes mais pas une de plus ou de moins. En tant que président du Syndicat, Rogue se devait de montrer le bon exemple aux autres membres… A lui-même en fait ! Il ne s'attarda que quelques instants sur la tristesse de sa dernière constatation et reprit le chemin de ses cachots, les jambes légèrement arquées, comme un cow-boy solitaire.

Il déposa une de ses délicates oreilles sur le bois mal poli de la massive porte barrant l'entrée du cachot. Pas un bruit ne lui parvint… Etait-il possible que cette bande de dégénérés se soit entre-tuée ? Le cœur du professeur se mit à battre la chamade. Qui sait ? Peut-être que grâce à ça, il recevrait enfin la Médaille du Mérite Magique qu'il méritait et n'aurait pas attendre deux ans que le tome 7 veuille bien se décider à sortir… Ne tenant pas à être déçu une fois de plus dans sa petite existence, il se calma en réalisant que le Directeur n'était pas vraiment de se à apprécier qu'on se débarrasse d'élèves de l'école (à cause d'une stupide histoire de responsabilités, de confiance des parents… et connaissant le vieux fou de force de l'Amour). Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

Pas de sang, pas d'entrailles sur les murs, pas d'œil pendouillant sur la joue des leurs propriétaires… Severus poussa un soupir de déception. Le bain de sang n'aurait pas lieu aujourd'hui. S'il n'avait pas perçu de bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, c'était uniquement parce que ses élèves avaient cessé de parler… Il allait leur en demander la raison (l'inconvénient de la pause syndicale est aussi de rater le plus intéressant et le plus croustillant des conversations) quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait, un jour dans une de ses crises de paranoïa aiguë, décider d'insonoriser ses cachots. Il transforma son léger trouble en air féroce et exulta intérieurement en voyant ses élèves se tasser un peu plus sur leur chaise, s'attendant au pire. Au moins, ils avaient retenu la leçon !

- Bien, je suppose que vous avez profité de cette pause pour vous dire des tas de choses, dit-il en simulant le désintéressement total.

Si son plan avait fonctionné correctement, un des élèves véritasérumisé aurait dû lui rapporter ce qui avait été dit. Hélas (ou peut-être le contraire), pas un ne parla.

- Ou pas… soupira Rogue la mine sombre. Avant de recommencer la séance de questions, je vais réaliser un petit test pour savoir si le sérum fait encore effet… Tierney ?

June sursauta et devint livide. Pour une fois, est qu'on ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ?

- Dites moi Tierney, physiquement, vous me trouvez comment ?

La mâchoire de June se décrocha et elle fut incapable d'émettre autres choses que des syllabes incompréhensibles. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Alors ? fit Rogue en s'impatientant. J'attends !

- Euh… Je… je vous trouve très… b-bien, Professeur ! balbutia June.

Les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent.

- Les effets s'estompent, ricana-t-il. J'ai bien peur que vous ayez tous en à reprendre…

Des protestations s'élevèrent dans tous le cachot et c'est avec un sourire sournois que, lorsque son tour fut arrivé, Rogue tendit une double portion de sérum à la dénommée June Tierney.

**§§§**

- Reprenons à présent, déclara Rogue après avoir attendu quelques minutes que la potion ait fait effet. Encore une fois, la question s'adresse à Monsieur Dubois, qui décidément semble fasciner autant de monde _ici_ que là-bas…

Il ajuta à cette insinuation un regard perçant du plus bel effet qui mit immédiatement mal à l'aise, la seule personne que cela pouvait concerner, c'est-à-dire June Tierney…

- Selma voudrait savoir : **qu'est ce que tu penses Dean** ? Et comme cette personne semble bien vous connaître, ajouta-t-il en voyant Olivier amorcer immédiatement un début de question, elle a précisé ; Dean Flaherty, tu sais, le petit ami de June ?

- Elle a bien fait, rétorqua Olivier glacial. Il faut être précis dans ce genre de choses ! Il aurait très bien pu s'agir de n'importe quel autre Dean !

- Bien sûr ! s'esclaffa Dorys. Nous mourrons tous d'envie de savoir ce que tu penses de Dean Thomas en 1ère année…

- Parfaitement, répondit Olivier sèchement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Flaherty plus que les autres ! M'enfin, je suppose que c'est à cause de certaines tensions que nous devons éclaircir la situation.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans le dangereux exercice du portrait-vérité du petit ami de sa meilleure amie.

- Je n'aime pas tellement Dean, avoua-t-il. Il est trop _parfait_ selon moi. Trop propre sur lui, trop souriant… Je ne doute pas que les filles adorent ça mais moi, je ne le sens pas. C'est instinctif !

Il se tourna alors vers June.

- Sincèrement, je suis persuadé que tu peux trouvé mieux…

Tierney manqua de s'étrangler en l'entendant.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il déteste le Quidditch !

- Parfaitement ! s'écria Olivier. C'est un excellent critère pour me permettre de situer le gens. Désolé si ça ne joue pas en la faveur de Dean.

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard s'assit un instant sur son bureau et se passa la main sur le visage. Il repensa au bonheur et à la tranquillité qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plutôt, le bout des pieds trempant dans l'eau tout juste fraîche du lac et un verre plein à la main. Pourquoi avait-il choisi de revenir ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce jeu ? La pile de cassettes de Shirley Temple déposée au pied de son lit lui redonna le courage nécessaire pour continuer.

- Quelle est votre réponse définitive ? demanda-t-il fatigué. Un « trop parfait » ? Un « je le déteste ? Ou alors un « j'en ferai bien mon 4 heures s'il n'était pas avec ma meilleure amie » ?

Les visages révoltés de ses étudiants firent intérieurement hurler de rire Severus Rogue.

- Hé ! Tous les joueurs de Quidditch ne sont pas _gays_ ! protesta Olivier indigné. Vous n'avez qu'à expliquer que je ne l'aime pas mais que, puisque June tient à être avec lui, je veux bien faire un effort et que…

Olivier fut obligé de d'en rester là puisque le professeur, à bout, profitait du fait d'aller chercher de nouveaux participants pour sortir à nouveau du cachot en courant, afin d'échapper encore une fois à cette torture…

**§§§**

Une fois, les nouvelles recrues installées et droguées, Rogue jeta un regard satisfait à toute son assemblée. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas être allé les chercher pour la question précédente. Il aurait adoré voir la tête de Flaherty en entendant Dubois parler de lui. Pour sûr, il n'aurait pas passé son temps à couver sa douce des yeux, comme il était actuellement en train de le faire. Le maître des Potions fut pris de nausée… L'adolescence et ses amours étaient vraiment écoeurantes ! Par bonheur, il avait toujours pu y échapper… Toutes ses hormones, ses bons sentiments, cette stupidité propre à l'état amoureux… De ce côté-là, Flaherty n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Comment une personne ayant été admise à Serdaigle, maison pourtant réputée pour son intelligence, pouvait baver à ce point devant un garçon aussi peu… Serdaigle ! Mais Rogue devait admettre que Mélanie Otto était bel et bien en train de se pâmer devant Dubois. L'amour en plus de rende aveugle et sourd, devait également rendre mentalement déficient !

- Vous pourriez nous dire ce que l'on fait ici ? finit pas demander Flaherty, sortant Rogue de sa rêverie.

- Vous allez répondre à quelques questions, déclara Rogue avec un grand sourire.

- Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas, continua Mélanie. Mais… euh, est qu'on a vraiment besoin d'être attaché pour ça.

Elle montra d'un geste du menton les liens qui l'immobilisaient, comme tous ses camarades, à sa chaise. Severus s'apprêtait à répondre mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui. Il avait même fini par l'oublier celle-là.

- C'est pour rendre la chose plus excitante, non ? plaisanta Owlie ravie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, une grimace plus ou moins parquée sur le visage.

- Qui tu es toi d'abord ? demanda Dean abasourdi.

- Owlie Wood, enchantée !

Mélanie et Dean se tournèrent alors vers Olivier.

- Wood ? s'écria la Serdaigle.

- Oui…euh… C'est une longue histoire, expliqua Olivier gêné. Professeur, si on continuait ?

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil aux questions suivantes et retint difficilement un sourire sournois. Il adorait quand les gens se mettaient eux-mêmes dans des positions plus que délicates.

- Melle Otto, la prochaine question est pour vous. Elle nous vient de Selma et je vous la livre telle qu'elle : **est ce que tu aimes VRAIMENT Olivier même quand il te fait passer APRES le Quidditch ?**

L'atmosphère s'alourdit imperceptiblement dans la salle d'interrogatoire et personne, pas même Dorys, ne se permit une plaisanterie.

- Je suis fatiguée, soupira Mélanie. Fatiguée qu'on me pose toujours les mêmes questions ! Fatiguée que l'on me demande de toujours justifier ma relation avec Olivier. Enfin, c'est vrai ! Il est comme il est. Le Quidditch est tout pour lui ou presque, et alors ? Je le savais en me mettant avec lui et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le changer. Ça ne me plaît pas de passer pour une idiote quand il s'occupe de Souaffle, de son programme ou de ses autres bizarreries sportives. Le regard des autres me gêne dans ces moments-là, c'est vrai… Mais personne n'est là quand on est que tous les deux. Personne ne voit ce que c'est d'être avec quelqu'un comme Olivier quand il n'est plus question de sport.

Elle marqua une courte pause et continua, légèrement plus bas.

- Ça n'arrive pas souvent mais ça en vaut la peine. C'est ça qui fait que je l'aime malgré tous ses travers. Cela pourra en surprendre plus d'un mais oui, je l'aime ! Même si je dois passer après le Quidditch…

Etait-ce une belle déclaration ou un acte de profonde stupidité ? Severus était en train de se le demander. Et il n'était pas le seul à le faire dans l'assemblée à en juger par les regards émus ou compatissants qui étaient lancés à Mélanie. Rogue se retourna ensuite la question à lui-même. Ferait-il passer les Potions après la femme de sa vie ? Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Certainement pas ! C'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était toujours célibataire….

Il écrivit « oui » à la question de Selma pour Mélanie avant constater que le joueur de Quidditch semblait quelque peu sonné. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas attendu à cette touchante déclaration… Peut-être ne s'était-il tout simplement pas attendu à une déclaration !

- Et puis, reprit Mélanie d'un ton léger. Il vaut mieux qu'il me fasse passer après un sport plutôt qu'après une autre fille…

Elle fut malheureusement la seule à rire à sa plaisanterie, ce qui selon le directeur de la maison du Serpent était assez injuste puisque ironiquement drôle dans le cas présent !

**§§§**

- Toujours une question venant de Selma, qui apparemment aime beaucoup vous interroger, déclara Rogue en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Elle s'adresse à Dean Flaherty…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tierney baisser la tête, redoutant ce qui allait venir.

- **Est ce que tu es jaloux de l'amitié de June et Olivier (quand elle passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec toi pour le Quidditch) ?**

- Honnêtement ? Oui… répondit Dean rapidement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le visage indigné de sa petite amie prête à débattre sur ce point.

- Laisse moi m'expliquer, s'il te plaît Jinxie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. _Je sais !_ Je sais que toi et Olivier êtes amis depuis des années, je sais aussi que le Quidditch est vital pour toi, et pour vous deux. Tu as ma totale confiance, je t'assure. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Non pas que je craigne qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, mais j'aimerai parfois que le temps que tu passes avec lui, tu le passes avec moi.

Le visage de June prit lentement une coloration rosée et elle ne put s'empêcher d'imiter le sourire de Dean. Olivier eut alors une quinte de toux qui ressemblait étrangement à un « chacun son tour mon vieux », quine de toux qui lui valut un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de sa voisine de gauche, Tierney.

Ce n'était pas non plus cette fois que rogue aurait son drame tant attendu. Il écrivit face à la réponse à Selma un « oui, assumé » et maudit intérieurement cette nouvelle génération de garçons qui semblaient capables de pouvoir se sortir de tous les mauvais pas tendus par le sexe opposé. Cependant, en libérant et en faisant sortir les deux 6ème années, une mince consolation éclaira sa soudaine morosité : il n'avait plus que trois question à poser.

**§§§**

- Une question pour Owlie, enchaîna le professeur Rogue.

Il jeta un œil à la petite moldue et vit un spectacle désolant.

- zZz… zZz…

Etait-il possible qu'il ait un peu chargé la potion ? Rogue secoua la tête, légèrement amusé. Comment avait-il pu songer un instant à envisager cette éventualité ? Sean Hataway, assis le plus porche de la petite moldue, tenta de la réveiller en lui donnant de petits coups de pieds.

- Psss Owlie ! Réveille toi, chuchota-t-il précipitamment.

Elle grogna un petit « boucle la » pour le faire taire. Vexé, l'Ecossais lui donna un plus gros coup de pied. C'est un conseil à retenir : évitez si possible de vous mettre à dos les Ecossais. Après avoir juré tout ce qu'elle savait, Owlie sembla réaliser l'endroit où elle se trouvait et prit une belle coloration rougeâtre.

- Bien, puisque vous êtes réveillée, déclara Rogue d'un air mauvais, vous allez peut-être pouvoir répondre à la question que vous a posée Valou. **Pourquoi June s'appelle-t-elle June ?**

- Très bonne question, répondit Owlie sans se démonter. Que je vous explique… En fait, je suis une grande fan des Beatles et notamment de leur célèbre chanson « Hey Jude », qu'Andy, j'en suis sûre, se fera un plaisir de chantonner pour les incultes.

La douce voix de Benton résonna aussitôt entre les murs du cachot.

- _Hey Jude, don't make it bad… Take a sad song, and make it better…_

- Le rapport avec June ? demanda Patch surpris.

- Je trouvais la consonance plutôt agréable mais apparemment, il s'agissait d'un prénom de garçon. Puis un jour, en regardant le film « Chapeau Melon et botte de cuir », j'ai eu un flash. Dans une des scènes, le personnage joué par Sean Connery explique qu'il s'appelle August et qu'il a quatre sœurs s'appelant April, May, June, July… Je venais de rencontrer le prénom que je cherchais et je l'ai bien sagement rangé dans un coin de ma tête en attendant de pouvoir m'en servir…

Quelques instants de silence suivirent sa déclaration.

- Tu as vu « Chapeau melon et botte de cuir » ? pouffa Dorys. Ce film est nul…

Alors qu'Owlie se défendait de l'avoir simplement regardé par curiosité, Olivier se tourna vers June.

- Elle est encore pire que ta mère, plaisanta-t-il.

Malheureusement, son trait, qu'il imaginait d'esprit ne fit pas mouche, loin de là…

- Qu'est ce que tu reproches à ma mère ? demanda June sèchement.

- Euh… Rien ! Rien du tout ! se défendit Olivier. J'adore ta mère… elle est très gentille avec moi et c'est une très belle femme pour son âge et je…

- Non… Ne me dis pas que tu craques pour ma mère, murmura June dégoûtée. Argh ! Quelle horreur ! Déjà Andy qui trouvais mon père bel homme et maintenant toi qui fantasme sur ma mère…

- Non, je ne… Ce n'est pas ce que je… Je…

Il fut incapable de dire un mot de plus, ce qui amusa au plus haut point son professeur qui savourait chaque seconde du chaos ambiant. D'un rapide geste de la plume, il écrivit la réponse à la question qu'il venait de poser… « Une raison absurde » lui parut la plus appropriée

**§§§**

- Allez, allez, ne nous dispersons pas ! dit-il d'un air enjoué que ses élèves trouvèrent des plus suspects. Nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite. Olivier… hé, oui ! Que voulez-vous ! Mélo' vous demande : **Olivier, si Mélanie te demande de choisir entre elle et June tu réponds quoi ?**

- June ! Bien sûr, répliqua Olivier. Vous voulez que je vous explique pourquoi ?

Rogue fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Nan, pas vraiment, dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

C'était la vérité ! Pourquoi devoir supportait les délires de ce Gryffondor alors que tout le monde, même le chaudron fumant non loin avait compris pourquoi il ferait un tel choix.

- Même personne, même question mais cette fois ci pour June Tierney… **Si Dean te demande de choisir entre lui et Olivier, tu réponds quoi ?**

Là, cela pouvait donner quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Dean ne me demandera jamais quelque chose comme ça, répondit-elle froidement. Il vous l'a dit tout à l'heure. Il a compris que les choses étaient compliquées… Mais si jamais il venait me poser la question, continua-t-elle tristement, s'il me posait un ultimatum, je choisirai Olivier. Parce que le simple fait qu'il m'ait demandé de choisir prouverait qu'il n'en valait finalement peut-être pas la peine…

Dorys ouvrit la bouche prête à argumenter mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Rogue qui avait vaguement griffonner un « M'en fout » sur le parchemin la prit de vitesse. Il sortit sa baguette, les libéra de leurs liens et vint se placer sur à la porte du cachot Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il sorte tous au plus vite. A chaque fois que l'un deux passer devant lui, il leur jetait un sortilège d'Amnésie, de manière à ce que cette histoire d'interrogatoire ne se répande pas et ne lui fasse pas perdre la place.

- Quoi, c'est fini ? s'étonna Hataway. Et moi ? Pourquoi on ne m'a pas posé de questions ? Les gens ne m'aiment pas ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi, je suis intéressant et j'ai une psychologie complexe et…

- Viens Sean, on s'en va ! tenta Andy en le tirant par le bras.

- Non ! répondit-il en s'entêtant. Je veux qu'on me pose une question !

Rogue se passa une main sur le visage.

- Votre devoir de la semaine dernière, demanda-t-il. Vous l'avez fait seul ?

L'écossais devint pivoine et sortit avec les autres.

- Au revoir Professeur ! fit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Enfin seul… Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini ! Plus jamais il ne ferait quelque chose de ce genre… Pour rien au monde… Même pas un film de claquettes ! Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à profiter du silence. Un léger « _Hum hum_ » vint lui chatouiller les oreilles. Sa fatigue mentale était telle qu'il entendait des voix désormais… Le bruit se répéta encore, et encore… A bout, Severus leva une paupière, puis l'autre, puis les deux en même temps, avant de réaliser que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas seul…

Et ça, il n'y avait pas pensé…

**§§§**

- Dites moi Severus… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Severus ? Non ? Vraiment pas ? Tant pis ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas posé la dernière question ?

Le professeur de Potions s'arrêta de marcher et jeta un regard froid à la petite moldue qu'il avait été obligé de raccompagner. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Personne à part lui n'avait pu regarder la liste des questions… A moins que…

- Alors comme ça, c'était votre idée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Owlie haussa les épaules.

- Oups, je suis démasquée… se moqua-t-elle. Allez-y, posez la moi !

Rogue ressortit le parchemin de sa manche et relut une ultime fois la question dans sa tête. Une question lourde de conséquences… S'il avait choisi de ne pas la poser, c'était avant tout parce que la réponse ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Mais il l'avait aussi fait pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère dans son cachot. Pas par égard pour les autres morveux, non… Uniquement pour préserver ses délicates petites oreilles.

- La question provient d'Elizabteh Moonstone est s'adresse à Owlie Wood, auteur veritesumisée : **Est-ce que June et Olivier sortiront ensemble ? Et si oui, dans combien de temps ?**

La jeune moldue éclata de rire puis lui tourna le dos.

- Je suis arrivée ! Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Mr le Fourbe Maître des Potions !

- Et la réponse ? s'écria Rogue les sourcils froncés alors qu'Owlie avait atteint sa porte d'entrée. Vous vous êtes engagée à dire la vérité.

- Je sais, répondit Owlie avec un sourire. Tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant, c'est Qui vivra verra ! A plus Sev' !

Ce petit surnom fit se contracter les mâchoires de l'enseignant et fit monter en flèche sa pression artérielle.

Severus Rogue, 30 ans et des poussières, furieux et humilié, donna un coup de pied dans un petit chien qui passait provoquant les hurlements de la vielle dame qui était à l'autre bout de la laisse… Cette fois, c'est sûr : une fois qu'il aurait choisi de quel côté de la Force il se situait, cette agaçante petite moldue serait la première à payer…

**FIN**

**Ce programme vous a été présenté par le SPPCG, en association avec Owlie Wood productions. Nous tenons à vous informer que de nombreuses personnes ont été psychologiquement maltraité durant cette expérience (mais en même temps, c'était le but) et que nous ne pourrons donc pas retenter l'expérience. Les Owlie Wood Productions remercient chaleureusement (et par ordre d'apparition) Selma (**grande poseuse de questions devant l'Eternel**), Anabeille et Umihime (**les grands esprits se rencontrent**), Ann O'Nyme (**qui était pas loin de réussir à me piéger sur ce coup là !**), Valou ou Mélo' (**qui a fait l'effort de penser à d'autres persos que June et Olivier, merci pour eux !**) et Elizabeth Moonstone (**qui a posé sa question exprès pour m'embêter !**), sans qui ce programme n'aurait pu avoir lieu. Les filles, merci !**

**A+ Owlie**


	11. Mai : L'aveu

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :  
**Les RaR étant interdites, je vois renvoie sur mon LJ pour les avoir ! Pour cela rien de plus simple : vous allez dans mon profil et vous cliquez sur le lien indiqué (si ça ne devait pas marcher, cliquez sur Homepage). Y trouveront leur bonheur tous ceux qui ont reviewé le JTD depuis la dernière update ! Allima, tout spécialement ! Merci à tous !  
J'ai bien noté que de nombreuses personnes avaient été déçues par la fin du bonus de Rogue… Vos Beuglantes sont bien arrivés jusqu'à moi et l'affaire a été portée devant le Magenmagot. Les chefs d'accusation étaient faux, usage de faux, torture sur personnages fictifs, diffamation (Rogue est une ordure), préjudice moral, abus de confiance, arnaque et j'en passe… Mon avocat, Mr Défense (je me suis dit qu'il serait le plus apte dans mon cas) plaida ma cause durant de longues heures… Tout semblait perdu quand un document refit à cet instant surface. Il faisait tomber le principal argument de la partie adverse, à savoir que le Véritaserum faisait forcément dire la vérité (et qui impliquait donc qu'il y avait eu mensonge dans ce bonus). Ce document, le voici :  
_« C'est sur les personnes vulnérables, insuffisamment compétentes (d'une manière ou d'une autres) pour s'en protéger ou inconscientes du fait qu'on va l'utiliser sur elles que l'efficacité du Veritaserum est maximale. La potion est administrée à Barty Croupton après l'attaque ; il est à ce moment, encore un peu sonné, sinon, il aurait employé diverses mesures contre la potion : il se serait scellé la gorge et aurait produit une fausse déclaration d'innocence, aurait transformé la potion en un breuvage inoffensif avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses lèvres ou aurait employé l'occlumencie pour en contrer les effets.  
**Autrement dit, à l'instar de toute autre forme de magie décrite dans les romans, le veritaserum n'est pas infaillible.** Dans le mesure où certains sorciers peuvent s'en protéger alors que d'autres en sont incapables, son emploi lors d'un procès serait à la fois injuste, discriminatoire et **peu probant**_. »  
Inutile de vous dire que le dernier argument n'a que moyennement plu au Ministère… Alors oui, j'en entends déjà certains protester. A ceux là, je réponds que je n'ai pas triché… C'est de Mme JK Rowling que ce document est signé…  
Ça, c'est fait ! A part ça, je suis désolée du retard. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour aller au plus vite. J'espère que Mai vous plaira… J'attends vos réactions dans une certaine angoisse, je l'avoue…

**Who's Wood et Quid(ditch ) ?  
**_Varna_ est une ville de Bulgarie en bord de la mer Noire et le _Cobbing_ est, selon Kennilworthy Whisp, « un usage excessif des coudes contre un adversaire. »

**Disclaimer :  
**Les personnages (sauf June, ses amis et sa famille) et les lieux sortent tout droit de l'imagination de JK Rowling… Idée ingénieuse qu'il fallait que quelqu'un ait… Et c'est tombé sur cette chère JK… Veinarde ! _The Shoop Shoop song_ a été interprétée par Beety Everett et plus récemment par Cher sur la BO du film Mermaid (ou Sirène) pour ceux qui connaissent. _The Way you look tonight_ est une chanson interprétée par Frank Sinatra (je confesse ignorer qui l'a écrite…) et l'article de Pretty Witch sur les pierres de naissances a été publié à l'origine dans la revue moldue _W.I.T.C.H_ _hors série n° 3_ (l'inspiration peut vous frapper même chez l'ophtalmo !) … . Sinon, il se cache dans ce chapitre une phrase tout droit sortie du _Journal de Bridget Jones_, écrit par Helen Fielding. Si vous la trouvez, vous aurez mon admiration éternelle ! Et si ça ne vous suffit pas, on pourra s'arranger pour un autre prix !

**Spéciale dédicace :  
**A Mélo', qui en plus d'être la seule personne à avoir attendu un mois pour aller voir la Coupe de Feu au cinéma compte se lancer dans la rédaction de la fanfic d'Harry Potter la plus bizarre qui puisse exister (et ce en partie par ma faute) et à Blue Cinnamon et son agaçante (mais terriblement redoutable) perspicacité qui lui a permis de deviner à l'avance l'une des deux vannes dont j'étais les plus fières ce mois-ci.

La citation de ce mois ci est une chanson d'un groupe que j'aime énormément : _As lovers go_ de Dashboard Confessional (que vous pourrez retrouver sur la BO de Shrek2 !). On ne peut plus à propos, elle parle d'amour, de déclaration et d'hésitation…

* * *

**Mai : L'aveu**

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je pensais que la façon dont j'avais débuté l'année était la pire qui puisse être… J'avais tort ! Il y a pire… Il n'y a pas si longtemps Journal, je t'affirmais que ma malédiction semblait s'affaiblir… J'avais tort, encore une fois ! Quel est donc le rapport entre ces deux affirmations ? Mon 1er mai, bien entendu…

Tout a commencé à l'aube quand Andy m'a réveillée. Puisqu'il ne reste plus que 4 semaines avant les BUSE (Merlin, que 4 semaines…), elle a décidé de mettre à profit chaque instant pour réviser. Elle a raison, je le sais. Mais personnellement, je préfère dormir ! A défaut de m'approuver, elle m'a comprise… Aussi elle essaie chaque matin, en se levant, de faire le moins de bruit possible. Malheureusement ce matin, ça n'a pas marché ! Je serais malhonnête si je n'avouais pas que c'était de ma faute… Plongée dans la _Bible du Batteur_ de Brutus Scrimgeour, j'ai négligé de ranger mes livres la veille au soir comme elle et Dorys me l'avaient suggéré. Ce furent donc cris et jurons en tous genres qui me tirèrent des bras de Morphée au petit jour. En voyant le pouce du pied droit d'Andy doubler de volume, j'ai vite compris qu'il serait judicieux de faire profil bas. J'ai alors pris mon air le plus éveillé et le plus réjoui possible et l'ai accompagnée prendre son petit-déjeuner. Seul dans la Salle Commune, Sean attendait désespérément quelqu'un avec qui descendre et puisque Olivier lui avait assuré qu'il arriverait près de dix minutes auparavant, l'écossais n'eut que peu de remords à l'abandonner.

La journée s'annonçait radieuse, le soleil inondait déjà le parc de ses rayons lumineux. Beau temps et chaleur en perspective… De parfaites conditions pour réviser en plein air ! Nous traversions le Hall quand soudain, quelque chose m'agrippa violement le bras et me força à me stopper net. C'était Sean… Pétrifié, il posait des yeux exorbités sur le pied de l'escalier.

- Que.. qu… qu'est ce que… a-t-il bégayé livide.

En me tournant dans la direction que son index tremblotant désignait, j'ai été comme foudroyée. La vue de ce qui avait plongé Sean dans cet état m'a faite cligner des yeux à de nombreuses reprises dans le simple but de m'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage. Lorsque Andy réalisa à son tour, une espèce de borborygme s'échappa de sa gorge. Incrédules, nous nous sommes avancés d'un pas prudent vers les sabliers.

Le nôtre était presque vide.

- C'est une blague, ai-je ricané nerveusement. Un 1er avril très en retard… Ce n'est pas _possible_…

La veille encore, nous étions les premiers, avec une avance confortable sur les Serdaigles. Et ce matin, nous nous retrouvions à la dernière place. _En une nuit_ ?

- 150 points ? murmura Andy d'une voix blanche. Mais qui ?

Sur le coup, je me suis principalement demandé _comment_. Comment pouvait-on perdre 150 points en une nuit ? Il y avait certainement une erreur. Quelqu'un avait dû avoir eu un besoin urgent de petits cristaux rouge et or et n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de nous en emprunter. C'était la seule solution possible ! Ridicule, certes, mais la seule plausible…

- C'est une blague, se répétait Sean sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du sablier.

En rentrant dans la Grande Salle, il nous apparut évident que la disparition brutale de nos points occupait toutes les conversations. A la table des Gryffondors, les quelques élèves présents (des 2èmes années pour la plupart) étaient blêmes. Dorys, déjà installée, discutait à voix basse avec Percy. C'est vers eux que nous avons fondu.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, déclara notre préfet d'une voix lasse, en nous voyant arriver, comme s'il avait déjà répété ces mots des milliers de fois. Moi aussi, je suis furieux ! Et si vous voulez des explications, allez voir MacGonagall…

Andy se laissa tomber sur le banc, défaitiste et résignée. Sean et moi n'avions pas l'intention de nous en arrêter là. Quand nous nous sommes tournés vers la table des professeurs, nos regards ont croisé celui de notre directrice de maison. A cet instant précis, elle a _su_ que cela ne se passerait pas aussi facilement…

- Professeur MacGonagall, s'est écrié Sean en arrivant à la table professorale. Dites nous que c'est une plaisanterie !

Le visage de la vielle femme était fermé et ses traits sévères, mais devant nos airs suppliants, elle eut l'air de se détendre un peu.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une blague, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Vous voulez dire que Gryffondor a perdu 150 points cette nuit ? ai-je demandé abasourdie.

Toutes les personnes dans la Grande Salle tendirent, à cet instant, l'oreille. Matthew MacKinnon, une troisième année ainsi que deux membres de la Cellule nous rejoignirent alors. Quand MacGonagall se décida enfin à répondre, elle le fit en appuyant sur chaque mot.

- 150 points ont effectivement été enlevés à Gryffondor cette nuit…

Nous nous sommes tous observés. Qu'est ce qui pouvait mériter que l'on retire 150 points ? Un raid anti-Serpentard ou un début d'incendie en Potions nous coûte rarement plus de 30 points. Alors 150… L'un de nous avait-il tué Miss Teigne dans la nuit ?

- Il est vraiment regrettable que Gryffondor ait définitivement perdu ses chances de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons alors qu'elle était _si_ proche de la victoire…

La dizaine de Gryffondors désormais présente se tourna vers l'auteur de cette pique, le professeur Rogue.

- Qui a retiré les points ? demanda notre (toujours aussi charmant préfet) en 7ème année.

De nouveau, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Rogue.

- C'est moi, déclara MacGonagall d'une vois forte, nous faisant sursauter.

La surprise (voir le choc) passée, les réclamations se mirent à pleuvoir. Trahison ! Notre propre directrice venait de saborder les chances de sa maison… Elle tenait autant que nous à la Coupe, si ce n'est plus ! Les Jumeaux entrèrent alors et se précipitèrent vers nous tout en hurlant leur innocence et leur indignation.

« Qui a fait perdre ces points ?» fut la question qui revint le plus souvent dans les dix secondes qui suivirent. Il va sans dire que MacGonagall refusa de nous livrer l'information. Elle devait craindre que l'on s'en prenne au ou à la coupable… Elle nous connaissait bien ! La veille, je venais d'apprendre un sort que je mourrai d'envie désormais d'essayer. Les protestations se firent plus violentes et Dumbledore fut obligé d'intervenir pour ramener le calme.

- Retournez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît, nous demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais ferme. Avant que votre professeur ne soit obligée de retirer à nouveau des points à Gryffondor… Vous ne souhaitez pas lui infliger ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Conscient du caractère irrévocable de cette perte de points, nous avons battu en retraite. Il m'a semblé que le monde s'écroulait sous nos pieds. La table entière des Serdaigle se tourna vers nous pour obtenir quelques informations. Dans le brouhaha des conversations, un grand bruit fit cependant taire tout le monde.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis MacGonagall se soutenir la tête un moment et ne pus retenir un sourire sadique. A elle maintenant d'expliquer la situation à Olivier…

L'heure qui suivit, cours d'Enchantements, fut des plus moroses. Notre classe comptait désormais 30 zombies. Je ne pensais pas que la chute de Gryffondor me toucherait à ce point. Bien entendu, j'adore ma Maison ! Je suis fière d'être à Gryffondor et comme chacun de mes camarades, je souhaite la voir remporter la Coupe. Cependant, gagner le Championnat de Quidditch m'a toujours paru le plus important. Question de priorités… Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment vu l'intérêt de mettre les Maisons en compétition sur des performances scolaires ou sur le respect des règles de l'école. Etrangement, nos défaites des années précédentes (aussi bien dans le Championnat que dans la Coupe) auraient dû nous aider à digérer ce fait. Mais la découverte de ce matin a été un véritable coup de massue. Totalement démotivée et abattue, je soupirais à m'en fendre l'âme. A mes côtés, Olivier ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc. Il arborait depuis le petit-déjeuner la même expression de poisson hors de l'eau, vivant un cauchemar éveillé. Même Andy et Percy n'eurent pas le courage de répondre aux questions, pourtant simples, de Flitwick. Seule Dorys, fidèle à elle-même, parvenait à rester stoïque. Elle n'a jamais été très emballée par ces histoires de Coupe et de Maisons. Je t'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurais vraiment aimé être comme elle.

La seule chose qui apaisa ma peine fut de voir le soutien que nous apportèrent les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Penny vint, en tant que préfète, apporter son appui à son homologue Weasley et Dean me rejoignit, furieux, après le déjeuner. Je ne pensais pas que notre déconvenue puisse le toucher autant. Il est vrai que toute l'école souhaite que Serpentard ne gagne pas _encore_ une fois… J'en avais même fini par oublier ce principe universel. Je sous-estime aussi probablement l'amour que les élèves portent à leur maison (même pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le Quidditch).

- Ce n'est pas trop dur ? me demanda Dean en me caressant doucement la joue.

J'esquissai une grimace. C'était beaucoup plus dur que je ne le pensais. Ces dernières années nous avaient appris à perdre et accepter l'idée de défaite. Mais tout ça était si soudain… Pour une fois, Dean et moi partagions la même révolte. J'ai adoré le fait d'être simplement là tous les deux, assis sur les marches du perron à prendre le soleil, main dans la main et à échafauder toutes sortes de plans pour celui qui avait osé infliger ça à ma Maison.

- Potter a de la chance d'être en 1ère année, maugréa-t-il. Sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait au fond du lac, stupéfixié !

Les rumeurs les plus folles coururent toute la journée : des histoires de cambriolage, de duel, de sorts dangereux (les curieux se sont pressés autour de l'infirmerie la matinée entière), de dragons ou encore de liqueurs naines… Une, cependant, se fit plus persistante et quelque part, c'était pour la maison Gryffondor la pire. Andy et Sean l'apprirent de la bouche de Dorothy MacDonald, qui le tenait de la préfète de 6ème année, qui le tenait elle-même de Mathilda Watts, qui l'avait appris de la bouche de son copain à Poufsouffle mis dans la confidence par le Moine Gras à qui Nick avait confié le secret. Olivier et moi n'avons pas eu cette chance puisque ce fut Flint qui nous appris la bonne nouvelle. Potter et deux autres 1ère années nous avaient fait perdre stupidement 150 points et le Championnat la nuit dernière. Notre Attrapeur, notre héros… Même les plus raisonnables d'entre nous se sont mis à le détester.

- Tu réalises un peu ? râlait Andy alors que nous remontions en fin de journée à la Salle Commune. Je ne me suis pas fatiguée toute l'année à gagner des points pour que ce petit morveux se permettre de tout perdre. Moi, je ne vole pas ! Je ne joue pas au Quidditch ! Mon truc, c'est les études… Mon intelligence et mon savoir sont les seules choses que je puisse mettre au service de ma Maison ! Savoir que mes efforts vont être vains me met littéralement hors de moi! On a tous travaillé à la victoire de Gryffondor !

- M'en parle pas…ai-je soupiré. Si tu retires les points que j'ai perdu dans l'année, en tout je n'ai pas dû en gagner plus de 15… Les savoir gaspillés de cette façon me dégoûte.

- Même en y mettant la meilleure volonté, signala Sean tristement, jamais nous n'arriverons à rattraper notre retard. Il va nous falloir tirer un trait sur la Coupe… cette année encore.

- Dubois, si j'étais toi, je me chercherais un autre Attrapeur, se moqua Dorys en se tournant vers Olivier qui marchait trois pas derrière. Je ne suis pas sûre que Potter survive d'ici le match !

- Que personne ne touche à mon Attrapeur, grogna-t-il d'un air menaçant. Ou vous aurez affaire à moi…

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il décrocha de la journée. Par un curieux hasard, une maison peut remporter le Championnat de Quidditch sans gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Nous pouvions encore espérer triompher en juin en réussissant à écraser Serdaigle. Autant dire que je risque d'avoir énormément de mal à convaincre Dubois de se concentrer sur son travail désormais…Olivier pouvait encore toucher à son rêve. Alors pour lui, je me suis efforcée de mettre ma colère de côté. Pour lui et par amour du Quidditch, j'ai accepté de laisser Potter en paix et de prêcher la bonne parole auprès de mes camarades. La nuit apaisa les esprits et le lendemain, cette nouvelle réalité semblait encaissée. Ou du moins, nous nous efforcions de la digérer. Potter, Granger et Londubat (dire que j'ai eu une retenue pour lui venir en aide ! Voilà ce qu'on obtient en aidant son prochain…) se faisaient les plus petits possibles (et pas encore assez au goût d'Andy). Dorys se montra la plus sage et accomplit l'exploit de nous convaincre de les ignorer. Ils ne méritaient, selon elle, pas même notre colère…

La crise interne au sein de la Tour désamorcée, il nous fallut œuvrer à la sécurité de Potter en dehors de son dortoir. Serdaigles et Poufsouffles lui en voulaient et les Serpentards, s'ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de le féliciter au détour d'un couloir, n'hésiteraient pas un instant à le mettre hors jeu pour s'assurer la victoire au Quidditch. La réunion de la Cellule le jeudi soir suivant s'annonçait des plus houleuses…

Dubois ne trouva pas un seul sourire amical quand il se retrouva face aux membres. Je t'assure avoir pourtant essayé.

- Bien… soupira-t-il en posant ses mains sur la table. Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je rappelle la raison pour laquelle j'ai exceptionnellement réuni cette assemblée ce soir…

- Pour régler son compte à Potter, il me semble, non ? suggéra un des membres.

A cette simple idée, les sourires se remirent à fleurir sur nos visages.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous pouvons toujours remporter la Coupe de Quidditch, expliqua patiemment Olivier. La question est désormais de savoir si vous jugez qu'il est nécessaire de maintenir notre activité ou non…

Là était le problème pour Olivier. Lui souhaitait que la Cellule continue à veiller sur l'ensemble de son équipe. Cependant, malgré son statut de Capitaine, il n'a pas le droit d'imposer sa volonté à l'organisation. Dubois s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un exercice ardu. Il était évident qu'aucun membre ne souhaitait protéger un élève qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes envie d'étriper. En tous cas, c'était mon cas !

- Autant s'arrêter là, soupira F. en 7ème année. Serpentard a 70 points de retard sur nous. En admettant qu'ils battent Poufsouffle, il faudrait que nous perdions contre Serdaigle et que Serdaigle nous batte avec seulement 150 points pour qu'ils s'assurent la victoire ! Serpentard est hors course cette saison ! Ils tenteront de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et pour ça, ne se risqueront pas à perdre le moindre point ! Le danger viendra de Serdaigle. Et eux n'attaquent pas…

- C'est parce que nous n'en avons pas eu la preuve, ai-je signalé.

- Toutes les maisons souhaitent voir Serpentard perdre, expliqua Borys. Et les Serdaigles peuvent eux aussi tenter le doublé Coupe-Championnat ! Nous somme hors jeu pour eux, ils ne nous mettront pas de bâton dans les roues !

Les arguments apportés par Borys confortèrent la majorité des membres dans leurs positions. Le débat commençait à s'embourber dans des conjectures de plus en plus improbables quand Olivier parvint à nous faire voter. Le maintien de nos activités fut décidé à la majorité plus une voix. Les 7ème années (certainement les plus touchés par notre brusque descente dans le classement) souhaitaient eux se consacrer plus à leurs ASPICS et encouragèrent les 5ème années présents à en faire de même avec leur BUSE. Après de longues et douloureuses négociations, nous sommes finalement arrivés à un compromis. Seuls deux membres seraient détachés à la protection des filles. Fred et George, eux, furent libérés de toute surveillance et Potter bénéficierait du regard lointain des autres membres. C'est peu, je le reconnais, mais c'est tout ce que Dubois pu obtenir de nous (en plus de la certitude que nous n'attaquerions pas Harry).

Le seul avantage que je pouvais trouver à cet incident était que désormais, les professeurs ne pouvaient plus nous menacer de nous retirer des points. Totalement hors course, qu'est ce que cela pouvait nous faire d'en perdre encore un peu plus ? Dernier pour être dernier, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion pour nous amuser un peu… Les retenues ont donc plu cette semaine là et jamais les couloirs, les toilettes, la salle des trophées, les chaudrons (le château en fait !) ne furent aussi propres. Notre pseudo-rebellion fut cependant vite matée. Si les menaces de se voir l'eau chaude coupée et les sorties à Pré au lard supprimées ne nous émurent pas plus que ça, la perspective de voir la fin de la saison de Quidditch annulée nous remit de suite dans le droit chemin… Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça pour que je commence _vraiment _à croire à cette histoire de malédiction !

Le 10 mai avait lieu l'anniversaire de Dean. La nuit précédente me sembla anormalement courte puisque le simple fait de tenter d'imaginer sa réaction face à son cadeau me maintint éveiller jusqu'au petit matin. C'est donc les yeux légèrement cernés, un paquet dans les mains et le cœur battant la chamade que je suis descendue dans la Grande Salle. Dean n'étant pas encore là, je suis allée rejoindre mes amis.

- C'est pour moi ? s'étonna Sean zieutant le cadeau que j'essayais pourtant de dissimuler. C'est trop June, tu n'aurais pas dû !

- Ha ha ha ! Toujours aussi drôle, n'est ce pas Sean ? ai-je répliqué sèchement en m'asseyant à la seule place libre, malheureusement pour moi, à côté de lui.

- Sérieusement, pour qui est-ce alors ? demanda-t-il en essayant de me le prendre.

- Dean, répondit Andy avec un grand sourire puisque j'étais occupée à tenir ses sales pattes à distance à l'aide de ma fourchette. C'est son anniversaire…

- Ch'est frai ! ajouta Olivier la bouche pleine et crachouillant. Tu lui chouhaiteras de ma part ! Cha lui fait quel âge ?

- 17, ai-je répondu avec un sourire gêné, le regard brusquement attiré vers le contenu de mon assiette.

- La chance, soupira Sean. Il va pouvoir passer son permis de transplaner. Il est majeur désormais en plus… C'est un « homme » à présent !

J'ai essayé d'ignorer le ricanement gras de Hataway et de rester indifférente au coup d'épaule qu'il me donna. Heureusement pour moi, Dean entra à cet instant dans la Grande Salle et offrit une diversion aussi efficace qu'inattendue. Mes amis ne sont pas les seuls à avoir d'étranges rituels pour ce qui est du passage d'un des leurs d'une année à une autre. D'autant plus que le passage à l'âge adulte est assez symbolique. Autant les chants d'anniversaires scandés à tue-tête auraient pu passer presque inaperçus, autant la perruque rose dont il était affublé restera un accessoire à jamais gravé dans les annales du ridicule de Poudlard. Le pauvre, il m'a fait de la peine et le voir tenter de faire bonne figure m'a attendri un instant (avant que Dorys ne me fasse réaliser que c'était mon « homme » dont il s'agissait)

- Et après, tu oses te plaindre d'avoir eu honte pour ton anniversaire, soupira Olivier en m'envoyant un regard furtif avant se resservir du jus de citrouille.

Je pensais attendre un peu avant d'aller le voir mais les autres m'ont presque faite me lever de force. Il me fallut donc me frayer un chemin entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle pour le rejoindre. En vérité, j'ai dû faire deux fois le trajet puisque je ne me suis aperçue qu'à mi-parcours que sous le coup de l'émotion, j'avais laissé le présent à ma place, ou plutôt que Sean avait profité de l'entrée fracassante de Dean et ses amis pour me le subtiliser. Il a tenté de se protéger quand il m'a vu revenir reprendre mon bien, persuadé que j'allais le brutaliser. Mais ce n'était franchement pas le moment de me donner en spectacle (tout au moins, encore un peu plus)… J'attendrai d'être à la Tour et loin des professeurs pour me venger ! D'un pas léger, comme les Sioux partant en guerre, je me faufilai derrière « Pink » Flaherty, fin prête à lui faire la surprise de sa vie.  
- Bon anniversaire _Beauté_, ai-je dit en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il a bel et bien eu la peur de sa vie ! Tu aurais du voir le bond qu'il a fait… Cela aurait pu être très drôle pour moi si ma tête ne s'était pas retrouvée au-dessus de la sienne à cet instant-là et si mes mâchoires, dans un sinistre claquement, ne s'étaient pas rencontrées à pleine vitesse. Son visage avait pris une magnifique coloration verte qui jurait horriblement avec le rose de sa chevelure. Je me suis installée à cheval sur le banc pour être à côté de lui.

- Désolé, je t'ai fait mal ? a-t-il demandé inquiet.

- Nan, hu m'a huste hassé heux hents ! ai-je répondu en essayant de faire à nouveau craquer ma mâchoire pour la remettre en place. Pas grave, j'en ai d'autres…

Rire le détendit un peu et il en profita pour se pencher vers moi et m'embrasser.

- Tu m'as fait peur, sourit-il d'une voix douce. J'espérais sincèrement que tu ne me verrais pas comme ça… Je dois être ridicule.

- En même temps, ai-je dit amusée par son embarras, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour te rater…

Le vert disparut de son visage pour laisser place à un rouge éclatant.

- Tu as peut-être la nostalgie de ton ancienne coupe de cheveux, ai-je repris avec un sourire moqueur, mais est-ce que cela t'ennuierait d'enlever cette chose que tu as sur la tête? Il y a une femme dans mon quartier qui a exactement la même… Avec la barbe de deux jours, tu es le portrait craché de Mrs Fischer, ai-je ajouté en lui caressant sa joue toute râpeuse.

Dean éclata de rire et finit par ôter son immonde moumoute alors qu'un des ses amis, Steven il me semble, nous expliquait qu'il connaissait lui aussi une Mrs Fischer qui, tout bien réfléchi, ressemblait assez à Dean.

- Tu veux ton cadeau ? ai-je demandé d'une voix malicieuse.

Dean allait répondre mais ce fut Patch, face à moi, qui intervint le premier.

- Méfie-toi, Flaherty, des cadeaux de June ! se moqua-t-il. Ils sont bizarres…

J'ai envoyé un regard incendiaire à Patch.

- Tu m'as offert un baiser, me suis-je indignée. _Ça_, c'est bizarre !

- Allons Tierney, répondit-il sans se démonter, tu as adoré… Ne dis pas le contraire !

J'ai préféré l'ignorer et me tourner vers Dean en lui tendant son paquet.

- Rassure moi, dit-il un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. Il ne va pas m'exploser à la figure ?

Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me pose cette question à chaque fois ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire ce genre de blagues ? Il ne me semble pas… Ceci dit, je devrais peut-être. Cela pourrait être assez amusant. Sauf que le prochain anniversaire est celui d'Andy et que c'est typiquement le genre de choses qu'elle n'apprécierait pas…

Je n'ai pas répondu à Dean, préférant l'observer se débattre avec l'emballage. Quand il réussit à découvrir un des coins du paquet et qu'il comprit de quoi il pouvait s'agir, ses mains s'arrêtèrent une seconde et il releva lentement les yeux vers moi. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il n'en eut pas besoin puisque ses yeux le firent pour lui. Le regard que Dean m'envoya à cet instant me fit frissonner. Il s'y mêlait tant de choses, je n'ai pas tout compris. Imagine un instant qu'une flèche puisse transpercer une plaque de plomb… C'est l'effet qu'eut le regard de Dean sur moi. Les mains désormais tremblantes, il acheva d'ôter les restes d'emballages.

- J'espère que cela te va, ai-je dit pour le faire réagir puisqu'il était à présent anormalement figé. Je pensais qu…

Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire ce que je pensais car dans la seconde qui suivit, il m'embrassait avec fougue. Son élan était tel que je me suis à moitié assommée en tapant la tête sur le bois du siège. Dean m'avait littéralement sauté dessus et allongée sur le banc… Merlin, c'est encore pire de l'écrire, je trouve !

Des cris, des sifflements et des rires s'élevèrent tout autour de nous. Les bancs raclèrent dans toute la salle, m'indiquant ainsi que les élèves se levaient afin de mieux regarder. Mon mal de tête, la position dans laquelle j'étais, la honte que je ressentais me donnèrent envie de disparaître. Mais Dean était là et son baiser était… _inqualifiable_. Intense et tendre en même temps, je n'avais jamais encore ressenti ça. Patch, qui était monté sur la table pour mieux voir ce qui se passait entra alors en bordure de mon champ de vision. Si seulement, comme Dean, j'avais pensé à fermer les yeux avant… Rien de tout ce qui se passait autour de nous ne semblait le déranger. Mon irlandais était parti dans un autre monde et j'avais de moins en moins envie de le ramener sur terre. De toutes façons, une autre personne s'en chargea à ma place. Un raclement de gorge prononcé résonna au dessus de nos deux têtes. Je vis alors Dean ouvrir lentement les yeux, les plonger un court instant dans les miens avant de les lever lentement, sans pour autant décoller son visage du mien. Il se releva aussitôt et je pus enfin voir qui était à l'origine de ce petit bruit et donc de ma libération. Le professeur Chourave se tenait juste au-dessus de moi, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, où vous croyez-vous ? nous demanda-t-elle scandalisée. Un peu de tenue, s'il vous plaît !

Dean me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever dans l'hilarité générale. Ma tête m'a semblé être sur le point de fondre et le fait de voir face à moi l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard debout et se tenir les côtes de rire ne m'aida pas beaucoup à reprendre contenance… Je me suis donc efforcée de garder les yeux rivés sur la table le temps que tout ce beau monde se calme un peu… Autant dire que j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour mémoriser chaque détail de ce morceau de chêne ! La honte… Je n'osai même pas me retourner pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts chez les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles. Même les profs nous avaient vus ! J'avais atteint le summum de l'humiliation. Dean, lui, s'en remit assez vite et profita du fait de passer un bras autour de mes épaules pour déposer un rapide et rassurant baiser sur ma tempe. Mais une fois encore, ce fut Patch qui réussit à me remettre à l'aise.

- Le _live à Londres de Greenshield_ ? fit-il en prenant le cadeau de Dean dans ses mains. J'hésitais justement entre t'offrir ça et une blague… Vu ta réaction, je crois que j'ai bien fait de t'offrir une blague, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

Cela eut le mérite de me faire rire, même si ce n'était que nerveusement, et de m'apaiser un peu. Je m'étais doutée que cela ferait très plaisir à Dean. Désormais, sa collection était complète. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me procurer ce disque. Mais par chance, ma mère connaissait quelqu'un qui connaissait quelqu'un… Ainsi, après moult tractations, j'avais pu me retrouver avec ce petit bijou entre les mains. Je savais que c'était le cadeau que je voulais lui offrir. Il m'en avait parlé en décembre, durant notre première vraie discussion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en suis souvenue. Ma mémoire doit fonctionner bizarrement. J'arrive de me rappeler de tas d'informations sans réelle importance et à oublier celles justement que je ne devrais pas. Je me souviens des premiers mots que m'a dit Olivier, je me souviens du motif de 15 dernières retenues de Sean, de ce que Dorys rêve de faire pour ses 18 ans et du programme politique qu'Andy mettrait en place si elle devait être nommer Ministre de la Magie. En revanche, je suis incapable de retenir correctement trois dates en Histoire de la Magie ou de transmettre un message à ma mère quand elle rate un coup de fil… Pourquoi mon cerveau n'enregistre que les informations inutiles ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne m'attendais pas à des remerciements aussi « démonstratifs ». Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans la manière dont il me regardait désormais. Il était heureux, c'était indéniable… Mais cette petite lueur dans ses yeux de chats m'intrigua au plus haut point.

Tu imagines bien que j'ai eu droit à des commentaires de toutes sortes par la suite… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu ce jour-là que mon premier cours soit celui de Botanique, un des seuls que nous partageons avec les Poufsouffles ? Quand je suis arrivée à la serre, j'ai aussitôt senti les regards se river vers moi… Chacun d'entre eux avait été aux premières loges. Surtout Patch qui se fit d'ailleurs un plaisir de raconter la scène à ceux qui l'avaient manquée, à ceux qui l'avaient mal vue et aux autres qui avaient très envie de la réentendre. Seule la nausée foudroyante qui me submergea le sauva de la pluie coups que je lui réservais.

- Ne te plains pas, me chuchota Olivier à l'oreille alors que nous entrions dans la serre n°5. On aurait pu avoir Potions…

Le simple fait d'imaginer Rogue dans cette situation me glaça le sang. Tout bien réfléchi, la façon dont les choses se déroulaient me convenait.

Le programme du jour était de rempoter nos pieds de géraniums dentus, mission qui peut s'avérer délicate quand ces charmants petits végétaux se sentent d'humeur mordante. Mais Chourave nous assura que la pleine Lune était encore éloignée et que donc, nous ne craignions pas grand choses… Je crois qu'elle sous-estime vraiment notre capacité à déclencher des catastrophes. Notre professeur avait préparé d'immenses sacs de bouse de dragon qu'elle avait empilés en pyramide au fond de la serre pour l'occasion.

- Je ne veux pas en voir voler ! Les vitres de cette serre viennent à peine de retrouver leur transparence, nous a-t-elle prévenu en passant dans les rangs.

Chourave devait certainement faire référence à un de ses pieds de Filet du Diable qui avait secrété en l'espace d'une nuit une substance noirâtre dans le but d'occulter les vitres de la serre n°5 pour y proliférer en paix. Hagrid et elle ont mis près de 3 semaines à l'en déloger…

Les claquements de mâchoires et les petits couinements des géraniums dentus formèrent un bruit de fond propice aux bavardages. Je n'ai espéré qu'une demie seconde qu'on ne fasse plus allusion de l'incident du petit-déjeuner. Hataway ne me laissa pas cette chance…

- Il a eu une façon bien à lui de te remercier le Dean ! se moqua Sean en enfilant ses gants de cuir pour se protéger des mandibules végétales. La honte que tu t'aies prise…

- La ferme Hataway ! ai-je grogné en lui envoyant un regard noir.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Andy ignorant totalement ma remarque. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment très mignon. C'est une belle marque d'amour.

Le pot que je tenais dans les mains se mit à trembler légèrement, m'obligeant à le poser pour ne pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Pourquoi leurs plaisanteries me mettaient-elles hors de moi ?

- D'abord l'anneau… ensuite ça ! renchérit Dorys dans un éclat de rire. Le mariage est prévu pour quand, June ?

Je me suis abstenue de répondre et ai préféré les laisser rire dans leurs coins. J'ai détourné la tête pour ne pas croiser leurs regards, ni celui d'Olivier qui au moins, lui, gardait le silence.

- _Ha ha ha_ ! Vraiment très malin ! ai-je finalement dit, excédée, d'un ton mauvais. Arrêtez de vous moquer ! Le cadeau de Dean lui a simplement fait très plaisir…

- Oh, mais ça, on s'en était rendu compte ! répliqua Sean avec un sourire grivois. Si tu veux mon avis, tu as eu de la chance que Chourave intervienne parce que Flaherty avait ch…  
Là, c'en fut trop pour moi. La pelletée de bouse que j'avais dans la main se retrouva aussitôt dans la bouche de Sean. Je ne m'explique pas ce geste. C'est parti tout seul… et en plein dans le mille en plus !

- Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit, Miss Tierney ? s'écria Chourave depuis son plan de travail au premier rang et en me faisant sursauter. Apportez moi immédiatement votre pot !

D'un geste brusque, je me suis emparée de ma jarre et me suis dirigée vers elle. Je pourrais presque jurer avoir entendu un semblant de marche nuptiale accompagnant ma progression entre les élèves… Soit je deviens paranoïaque, soit Dorys a eu énormément de chance que ma baguette soit restée dans mon sac !

- Vous viendrez ce soir nettoyer cette serre Tierney, déclara Chourave à voix basse en auscultant mon géranium de peur qu'il ait souffert de mes humeurs. Ne protestez pas ! Vous étiez prévenue… Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous arrive depuis ce matin ?

- Rien, ai-je marmonné rougissante alors qu'un sourire entendu se dessinait sur son visage,

J'eus malgré tout la satisfaction de voir que mon géranium profita de cet instant d'inattention pour planter ses petites dents acérées dans la chair digitale du professeur qui me renvoya alors à mon travail en bougonnant. Les autres mirent brutalement fin à leurs conversations en me voyant revenir. Y avait-il plus belle façon de me signifier qu'ils devaient parler de moi ?

- Désolé, soupira Sean en apprenant ma punition. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais autant à cœur… Promis, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça !  
Son air navré eut raison de ma colère et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire… Sourire qu'il s'empressa de me rendre, avec encore quelques zones brunâtres coincées entre les dents. J'ai lancé un regard scandalisé à Andy, Olivier et Dorys qui l'avaient laissé comme ça et ai tendu ma baguette à Hataway qui sembla soudainement réaliser…

La tension apaisée, le travail put alors reprendre dans la joie. Honnêtement, il n'y a rien de mieux. Si les autres groupes le faisaient en bavassant, Andy, elle, le faisait en fredonnant. Et puisque ni Dorys, ni moi ne nous étions jointe à elle, cela fut agréable aux oreilles de tous. Sean en était même ravi puisque Andy avait choisi sa chanson favorite. Résultat des courses, nous avons tous eu _The Shoop Shoop Song_ dans la tête toute la journée… Et nous avons tous eu l'air ridicule par la même occasion !

Après les cours, je me suis rendue directement à la serre pour ma punition. Au plus vite je commençais, au plus vite j'étais sensée avoir fini. Chourave m'accueillit avec un sourire compatissant et un balai. Tu n'imagines pas le désordre qu'il peut y avoir dans cet endroit en fin de journée… Des graines, des pots de partout, les morceaux d'une hache éparpillés au sol, des cadavres de végétaux morts au champ d'honneur, de l'engrais collé aux murs (et m'est avis que je n'aurais pas dû être la seule à être collée aujourd'hui !)… La malheureuse poignée lancée à la figure de Sean n'était rien comparée aux masses traînant un peu partout.

- Cela vous apprendra à être plus respectueuse des locaux, déclara Chourave devant mon air ahuri.

Je me suis abstenue de répondre, préférant me mettre de suite au travail. Pourquoi les enseignants veulent-ils constamment chercher à tirer une leçon de tout ce qui nous arrive ? Si jamais ils te voient louper une marche, tu peux être certain qu'ils te diront « Il faut regarder où vous mettez les pieds », leurs visages cependant affichant une expression signifiant clairement « Bien fait ! ». En revanche, si jamais, toi, tu en vois un rater une marche et que tu t'avises de faire la même chose (avec la même intention : tirer les leçons de cette chute), aussitôt ils le prennent mal et retirent des points à ta maison… Rogue est parfois d'une mauvaise foi extrême !

Un nuage de poussière se leva derrière mon passage. Je me doute bien que la propreté n'est pas la première qualité requise pour une serre mais là… Même moi, qui pourtant suis très tolérante sur tout ce qui concerne le rangement, je trouvais ça horrible. Va savoir pourquoi, en plus de faire partie de cette partie de la population qui ressent le besoin irréfrénable de se balader quand elle se brosse les dents, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à chanter et à bouger en rythme en passant le balai ou l'aspirateur… C'est la honte si tu es vu mais autrement, c'est un vrai plaisir ! Pour l'avoir eu en tête toute la journée, le premier air à me venir aux lèvres fut, bien évidemment, le préféré de l'écossais…

_Does he love me? I wanna know  
__How can I tell if he loves me so?  
__Is it in his eyes?  
__Oh no, you'll be deceived…  
__Is it in his eyes?  
__Oh no, he'll make believe…  
__If you wanna know if he loves me so  
__It's in his kiss…_

Pour la première fois de la journée, ma voix mourut à la fin du premier couplet. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle ils me chambraient tous depuis ce matin… Pas à cause du côté rétro de cette chanson ! Comment n'avais-je pas pu faire plus attention aux paroles ? J'ai laissé mon balai en appui contre une table et me suis assise au sol non loin. Ce baiser… Jamais Dean auparavant ne m'avait embrassé de cette façon. C'était tout aussi bien, voir mieux qu'avant ! Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de différent ! J'ai aussitôt repensé à la lueur dans ses yeux. Elle aussi était nouvelle. Je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise sous son regard et le simple fait d'y repenser me faisait rougir. Il y avait quelque chose d'indécent dans ses yeux… Pas de vulgaire mais de « passionné »… Tous ces éléments me firent penser que ce baiser était plus qu'un baiser. Olivier avait fini par en plaisanter avec les autres en disant qu'au lieu de faire pipi un peu partout autour de moi, Dean avait choisit une manière un peu plus élégante de marquer son territoire. Sa blague, non seulement, ne m'a pas faite rire mais elle ne m'a pas non plus convaincue. Dean n'avait pas besoin de marquer son territoire. Walken me l'avait dit : qui d'autre que lui pourrait avoir envie d'être avec moi ? Mince, voilà que je cite une Serpentard en argument d'autorité à présent… Je dois être fatiguée aujourd'hui. Dean devait bien être le seul garçon dans tout Poudlard à qui je plaisais ! Ce baiser, c'était autre chose…

_If you wanna know if he loves me so  
__It's in his kiss_

A moins que… La bague, la marche nuptiale, les Mrs Flaherty en veux-tu en voilà…

- Nan ! ai-je dit à voix haute en chassant ces idées d'un revers de la main.

- Mais je ne t'ai même pas posé la question ! répondit une voix amusée.

J'ai sursauté et me suis redressée en quatrième vitesse pour finalement voir Dean adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je me demande ce qui est pire : que tu parles seule ou que tu parles aux plantes ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? ai-je dit étonnée.

- Cela me paraît évident, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis venu voir si tu avais fini. J'ai croisé Dubois tout à l'heure qui m'a mis au courant pour ta retenue, ajouta-t-il voyant que je ne saisissais toujours pas le comment de sa présence. J'avais l'intention de te demander si tu avais terminé mais tu m'as pris de court ! C'est toi qui a mis tout ce foutoir ? Parce que d'habitude ça ne me gêne pas mais là… On dirait qu'un dragon est venu faire ses besoins dans cette serre !

- Je te trouve de bien bonne humeur, ai-je ronchonné en me saisissant à nouveau de mon balai.

- C'est parce que j'ai passé une ex-cel-len-te journée ! répondit-il avec un sourire radieux que je ne pus, malgré mes efforts, m'empêcher de lui rendre.

Pour te dire, il a même accepté de m'aider un peu pour que cela aille plus vite, ce qu'il considéra comme un geste d'une infinie bonté et qui lui valut un coup de balai au derrière. Quoi qu'il en soit, grâce à Dean et à ses talents de ménagère, j'ai pu finir avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Avoue-le ! se moqua-t-il alors que je verrouillais derrière nous la porte de la serre. Tu as fait exprès de te faire coller le jour de mon anniversaire ! Nous aurions pu avoir la soirée pour nous mais non…

- C'était sans compter sur mon irréfrénable envie d'être punie ! ai-je répondu en m'accrochant à son bras.

- Méfie-toi Tierney, répliqua-t-il aussitôt avec un sourire coquin. Tes propos pourraient être mal interprétés.

Réalisant ce qu'il sous-entendait, je me suis mise à bégayer une explication quelconque. Son rire me fit comprendre que cela n'était pas nécessaire et ma gêne n'en fut que redoublée.

- Au fait, je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu as sauvagement attaqué Sean à coup d'excréments de sauriens ? demanda-t-il alors que nous prenions le chemin du lac.

- Ne le défends pas, il le méritait ! Il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi à cause… de ce matin, ai-je marmonné en jetant un coup d'œil discret à l'entraînement des Gryffondors qui avait lieu de l'autre côté du lac.

- Hum… Je vois, soupira Dean. Moi aussi, on m'en a beaucoup parlé ! A commencer par MacGonagall que je ne pensais pas aussi prude…

Il s'est alors tourné vers moi l'air sévère et a parlé d'une voix suraiguë.

- _C'est un comportement tout à fait déplacé dans un lieu public, et encore plus dans notre école ! Maîtrisez vous, que diantre !_

J'ai éclaté de rire. L'imitation de Dean ne valait pas celle d'Olivier mais elle était très réussie.

- Elle a vraiment dit ça ? ai-je demandé étonnée.

- « _Que diantre_ » ! répéta Dean avec un sourire. En revanche, les autres élèves m'ont plutôt félicité.

Je me suis arrêtée de marcher pour le dévisager. Félicité ? Là, il fallait qu'il m'explique. Ma réaction ne l'étonna pas une seconde et d'un mouvement rapide, il tira sur mon bras et m'attira contre lui.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, m'assura-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Ils sont simplement jaloux… Ils n'ont pas la chance d'avoir une petite amie qui a su trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire parfait.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, ai-je grimacé en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Moi non plus ! déclara Dean. Ce doit sûrement être parce qu'ils rêvaient que l'on les embrasse de la sorte.

Un de mes sourcils se haussa aussitôt. Qui était ce garçon aussi sûr de lui ? Et où était passé mon guitariste fantomatique en proie aux doutes ?

- Je plaisantais, chuchota Dean avec un sourire charmeur. Désolé…

Il tenta de se faire pardonner en m'embrassant. Ce baiser-là fut nettement moins « fougueux » que celui du matin, pourtant il n'avait pas perdu en intensité.

- Cela fera bientôt quatre mois… soupira Dean alors que je me blottissais dans ses bras.

- 4 mois ? ai-je répété. J'ai explosé mon record de 3 mois et demi alors…

- Tiens donc ! fit Dean amusé.

J'ai pensé un moment à lui relater mes déboires amoureux avant de me raviser. C'était le genre de choses qui pouvaient attendre un autre jour. Pour tout t'avouer, c'est surtout parce que le contact des lèvres de Dean sur la peau de mon cou me fit frémir. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait pour moi d'une zone érogène… Rien qu'un souffle à cet endroit réussit à me mettre dans un état second. Alors, je te laisse imaginer l'effet d'un baiser… Et ça, Dean le savait pertinemment.

- Flaherty, arrête ! Ça chatouille ! ai-je gloussé (oui, c'est horrible, je glousse …)

En descendant un peu plus vers la base de mon cou, il me fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait nullement l'intention. Mais cela me titillait réellement.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? lui ai-je demandé en me tortillant pour me dégager.

La seule fois où Dean réussit à atteindre le point situé au creux de mon épaule, le stimulus fut tel que, dans un réflexe nerveux, mon genou gauche s'est brutalement relevé… et a percuté Dean au plus mauvais endroit ! Ce souvenir eut raison de ses ardeurs et il redressa à nouveau le visage vers moi.

- Effectivement, il vaut peut-être mieux que je m'arrête, dit-il avec une grimace.

- C'est pour toi que je dis ça… me suis-je défendue en accolant mon front au sien.

Nous sommes restées un long moment dans cette position, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, immobiles. Les yeux fermés, je parvenais à savourer sa chaleur contre moi. De faibles clapotis nous parvenaient du lac, et si vraiment je tendais l'oreille, je pouvais même entendre des coups de sifflets qu'une brise très légère nous apportait du terrain. Le soleil couchant nous réchauffait timidement de ses derniers rayons et d'ici peu, les grillons allaient se mettre à chanter. J'ai poussé un soupir de bien-être. Un petit moment de paradis… Que demander de plus ?

- June…

Le silence peut-être ? Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent et se retrouvèrent plongés dans ceux de Dean. De nouveau, j'y décelais cette petite étincelle.

- Mmh ? ai-je fait, victime d'une soudaine langueur.

- Ne le prends pas mal mais… je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi…

Je ne dois pas être une fille très rapide puisqu'il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de me dire. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Cela pouvait tout à fait être le genre de blagues dont il raffolait. Après tout, il était d'humeur assez gai aujourd'hui.

- Hein ? me suis-je écriée en reculant mon visage du sien pour mieux l'observer.

C'est idiot mais ce « hein » fut sur le coup la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à dire. Dean me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, déclara-t-il en me reprenant dans ses bras.

Le menton posé sur son épaule, je me suis retrouvée face au soleil sur le point de disparaître derrière les montagnes et ai été éblouie un court instant. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à sa robe de sorcier quand il me le susurra à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime…

Voilà ce que ce baiser voulait dire… Pas bonjour, pas merci pour ton cadeau mais bel et bien je t'aime.

Un frisson me parcourut le corps, bien qu'il me paraisse soudainement être en feu. Dean m'aimait… Il m'aimait d'amour. Il m'aimait moi, June Tierney. Il venait de me le dire à l'instant… C'était la première fois que j'entendais ces mots. Ma gorge subitement sèche m'empêcha de déglutir. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon m'aimait vraiment… Je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait ! D'un seul coup, je me suis retrouvée face à ces deux mots et à tout ce qu'ils représentaient. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours rêvé du moment où un garçon m'avouerait son amour et je l'imaginais comme un des plus beaux de ma vie. Je suppose qu'il fallait que je lui saute au cou, que je l'embrasse ou que je lui dise ne serait-ce qu'un « merci »… J'ai été incapable de tout ça. Dean Flaherty, mon petit ami, venait de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait et moi, la chose dont j'avais le plus envie à cet instant était de m'enfuir aussi loin que possible.

Je voulais être seule, enfermée dans mon dortoir, ou en train de travailler à la Bibliothèque… Mais pas dans les bras du garçon qui m'aimait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais fuir. En fait, si… J'étais terrifiée ! Dean m'aimait et cela me faisait totalement paniquer. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quel est mon problème ? On passe sa vie à chercher l'Amour, à vouloir entendre ces mots et le jour où quelqu'un se décide enfin à me les dire, cela parvient à plus m'angoisser qu'un épouvantail… C'était nouveau pour moi. Les choses prenaient un tournant important à cause cette déclaration. Cela allait trop loin et trop vite à mon goût. C'est idiot mais j'ai vu dans ces mots un point de non-retour…

Mes yeux légèrement embués se sont posés sur le lac dont l'eau avait à présent milles reflets dorés. Une déclaration dans le soleil couchant, au bord de l'eau… Il ne manquait plus que la pluie de pétales de cerisiers pour être à nouveau plongée dans _Entre Amour et Amitié_. Merlin, je vais finir par croire que Dean a _lu _ce sale bouquin ! Le souvenir du chapitre 42 me glaça le sang. Attendait-il une réponse ? Evidemment qu'il attendait que je lui réponde ! Si moi je m'étais déclarée, je… Non, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je commençais à paniquer quand Dean me rassura.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit pour avoir une réponse, murmura-t-il en me caressant le dos. Je voulais juste que tu le saches…

Cela ne changea absolument rien. Je voulais partir, je voulais courir loin, je voulais aller me cacher… Mais je désirais par-dessus tout qu'il éclate de rire et m'annonce qu'il plaisantait… Il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'avouer ? Pourquoi rendre les choses si réelles et formelles ? Nous étions assez heureux avant ça alors pourquoi en rajouter ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur quelque part ?

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la manière dont Dean et moi sommes rentrés et comment je suis arrivée à rejoindre la Tour. Les choses sont redevenues nettes à l'instant où j'ai fermé derrière moi la porte du dortoir et où je me suis affalée sur mon lit pour trouver refuge sous ma couverture. Je me sentais nauséeuse, j'avais envie de pleurer et de crier. Je déteste être mal dans ma peau et à cet instant, je l'étais ! Au fond de moi, je l'avais senti arriver. Depuis le jour où j'ai accepté d'être avec Dean, je savais que cela finirait par se produire. Mais j'ai toujours espéré que ça n'aille pas aussi loin. Dean m'aimait pour de vrai… Même si j'ai du mal à croire que cela puisse être vrai, admettons que ce le soit. Et moi ? Qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui ?

Voilà ce qui m'a donné envie de fuir. Pendant 4 mois, je me suis efforcée d'éluder la question, préférant me contenter de l'instant présent. J'avais de bonnes raisons pour ça. A 16 ans, je ne connaissais rien à l'Amour. Pour savoir si j'aimais Dean, je n'avais d'autres choix que de comparer mes sentiments à son égard à ceux que je nourrissais pour la seule autre personne que je pensais aimer. Je me le suis pourtant toujours interdit… Dans les deux cas, il s'agissait de quelque chose de très fort, mais de totalement différents. Restait donc à savoir désormais pour lequel des deux il était question d'amour…

Je ne t'étonnerai pas en t'apprenant que cette réflexion à occuper la moindre de mes pensées dans les jours qui ont suivi. Absente est un faible mot pour qualifier l'état dans lequel j'étais plongée. Que ce soit avec Dean, Olivier ou mes autres amis, je me sentais toujours ailleurs. Alors bien entendu, je trébuchais, je me cognais ou encore je ne réagissais pas aux vannes… Les autres mirent cela sur le dos de ma malédiction. Pour une fois, je les ai laissés faire. Et je ne tardai pas à découvrir que je n'étais pas la seule à être légèrement « perturbé » ces derniers temps.

Lors de notre Cours de Soin du jeudi après-midi, Brûlopot nous fit nous regrouper autour d'une grosse cloche en verre qu'il avait pris le soin de placer sur des tréteaux en bois. Une dizaine d'insectes bleus volaient à l'intérieur, au grand ravissement du vieux sorcier.

- Un des mes amis au Ministère a saisi avant-hier une quantité importante de ces créatures, cachées dans les bottes d'un sorcier australien. Il a accepté d'en céder un échantillon à l'école pour que nous puissions les observer. L'un d'entre vous peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

C'est sans aucun étonnement que je vis plus de la moitié des mains se lever chez les Serdaigles alors que seulement deux Gryffondors se manifestèrent.

- Ce sont des Billywigs, expliqua Ariadne Wren après que Brûlopot lui ait cédé la parole. Long de moins de deux centimètres, d'une couleur bleue étincelante, leurs piqûres provoquent chez la victime un état de lévitation temporaire.

- C'est exact, 5 points pour Serdaigle, répondit le petit sorcier d'un air joyeux alors qu'Andy baissait la main en grognant. Nous les garderons sous cloche afin d'éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent et qu'ils ne périssent dans notre milieu qui n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « aride »… Je vous demanderai de préparer pour le prochain cours un dessin d'observation. Pour cela, il vous faudra immobiliser l'un d'entre eux. Soyez attentif à la manoeuvre, jeunes gens !

Il fit le tour de la table afin de se placer derrière la cloche.

- Il est capital que vous mettiez vos gants en peau de dragon. Les dards ne les transpercent pas. Ensuite, vous soulèverez légèrement la cloche et y passerez la main, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le visage du professeur déformé par l'effort déployé pour soulever la cloche m'arracha une grimace de compassion et d'un coup d'épaule, j'encourageai Olivier à se porter à son secours (qui d'ailleurs m'envoya paître à l'aide d'un sourire ravi).

- Le Billywig est une créature curieuse, reprit Brûlopot parvenu à glisser son bras sous le verre. Ils viendront aussitôt tourner autour de vous et tenteront même de vous piquer.

- Professeur… le coupa Pénélope un peu gênée.

- Mais avec les gants, vous ne craignez rien, nous assura Brûlopot en agitant sous nos yeux sa paire de gants.

L'ensemble des élèves fit brusquement un pas en arrière alors que le professeur retirait vivement sa main de la cloche.

- Merlin ! s'écria-t-il euphorique alors qu'il décollait du sol. Ça y est ! Je vole…

Il se mit aussitôt à rire et à essayer d'avancer par quelques mouvements de brasse. Pris dans ses recommandations, il avait _oublié_ de mettre son gant.

- Cela aura été notre cours de Soins le plus court en 5 ans, déclara Andy alors qu'elle, Dorys et moi étions assises sous un saule dans le parc.

Puisque Brûlopot était dans l'incapacité d'assurer son cours à moins de deux mètres d'altitude, nous avions deux heures de libre devant nous, deux heures qu'en étudiantes consciencieuses nous avons décidées de mettre à profit pour réviser un peu. Mais n'étant pas masochistes à ce point, nous nous sommes offertes le luxe de le faire en plein air. Puisque les autres élèves étaient en cours, le parc était totalement désert. Seuls quelques élèves de Serdaigle avaient opté comme nous pour le travail en extérieur et avaient donc pris possession de la pelouse.

- J'espère que son état ne sera que temporaire, ai-je soupiré en repensant au vieux sorcier valsant dans les airs, deux élèves accrochés à ses chevilles pour qu'il ne se sauve pas.

Les préfets avaient parfaitement su gérer la situation. Il était apparu urgent de commencer par immobiliser le sorcier volant afin de le conduire au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Pour cela, ils ont réquisitionnés l'aide de tous les « hommes forts » présents. Du coup, Olivier et Sean n'étaient toujours pas revenus. En fait, personne n'avait demandé l'aide de Sean mais il a cru bon de se joindre au groupe de gros bras pour impressionner les filles de Serdaigle (puisqu'il y a bien longtemps que celles de Gryffondor ne se font plus d'illusions à son sujet). Pauvre écossais, même moi je le bats au bras de fer…

Dorys ne manqua pas de s'en moquer. Elle et Andy semblaient beaucoup s'amuser de leurs plaisanteries. Je serais incapable de te dire pourquoi… En voulant me masser la nuque qui s'était raidie à force d'avoir la tête penchée sur mes notes, mes doigts sont entrés en contact avec la chaîne que Dean m'avait offerte, me faisant ainsi replonger dans mes questionnements intérieurs que l'envol de Brûlopot avait miraculeusement interrompu. Le fait que je ne partage pas leur hilarité les stoppa vite et leurs regards se firent suspicieux.

- June, atterris ! me dit Andy en me passant plusieurs fois sa main devant les yeux. Youhou ! Tu vas nous dire ce qui t'arrive maintenant ?

- Mais… Rien ! me suis-je défendue précipitamment. Tout va bien et je vais très bien…

- C'est ça ! se moqua Dorys. Tu es depuis 4 jours perdue dans tes pensées. Il se passe un truc, dis nous ce que c'est !

- Mais il n'y a rien, ai-je menti. Je vous assure !

- Depuis 4 jours, tu n'as pas prononcé une seule fois le mot _Quidditch_, déclara Andy l'air grave. Alors oui, il y a un problème…

Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à mentir de manière crédible. Apparemment, mon nez doit s'allonger à chaque fois que j'essaie. Je vais éviter de jouer à des jeux comme le poker alors.

- Dean m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, ai-je finalement avoué en baissant les yeux vers mes notes.

Des hurlements suraigus me firent sursauter. Totalement surexcitées, elles m'ont félicitée. J'ai poussé un long soupir… C'était comme ça que j'aurai dû réagir face à Dean ! Devant leur insistance et malgré le fait que je me sois mentalement refusé d'en dire plus, j'ai fini par tout leur raconter dans les détails. Amusant de constater à quel point une Dorys me menaçant avec un livre de Métamorphoses a le pouvoir de délier les langues…

- Tu as de la chance, soupira Andy d'un air rêveur. Je ne vois pas ce qui te met dans cet état-là. Tu l'aimes, non ?

J'ai compris à son intonation qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de rhétorique et qu'elle savait pertinemment où était le problème.

- En fait, je ne sais pas… ai-je marmonné. Je ne suis pas sûre de moi à cause d..

Dorys fit alors claquer le livre que quelques secondes auparavant elle maintenait au-dessus de ma tête et me lança un regard foudroyant.

- Non June ! NON ! dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Je t'interdis de penser à ça, je t'interdis de penser à _lui_ ! Tu as un petit ami parfait, qui t'aime et te le dit. Alors je refuse que tu gâches tout en repensant à cet imbécile, à ce mufle d'Olivier…

- Mais… mais j'y suis obligée ! ai-je bégayé, surprise par l'ardeur de sa réaction. Il est l'unique personne dont je pense être tombée amoureuse. Comment puis-je savoir si j'aime Dean autrement ? Crois-moi ! Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à y songer…

Dorys me dévisagea, les yeux plissés, durant de longues secondes.

- Ecoute ton cœur, finit par déclarer Andy d'un air philosophe.

Un ricanement moqueur m'échappa. Je me demande s'il existe conseil plus non-constructif ! La seule chose que mon cœur me disait à cet instant était : « Débrouille toi ma grande ! ». Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir et j'ai la désagréable certitude que je vais avoir à le faire. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir lequel occupe la première place dans mon cœur… (je n'aurai jamais penser avoir à prononcer cette phrase dans ma vie !) Est-ce que c'est mal de vouloir que les choses restent telles quelles ? Est-ce que c'est mal de refuser de faire un choix ? Oh, je _suppose_ que pour certaines, voir de nombreuses personnes, oui ! Mais si je devais faire une mauvaise chose dans ma vie, ce ne pourrait pas être celle-là ?

Dorys ne me laissa pas replonger dans mes pensées et m'agrippa le poignet droit avant de le tordre violemment.

- Argh ! Tu es folle ? ai-je crié en me dégageant. Tu m'as fait mal…

- Chaque fois que tu te mettras à avoir des pensées tendres à propos de Dubois, pense à cette douleur…

Je jetai alors un regard horrifié à Andy, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Benton n'a pas l'air de comprendre que l'on partage depuis 5 ans notre dortoir avec une folle furieuse. Après ce bref interlude, nous sommes retournées chacune à notre travail. Ou du moins, nous avons toutes fait semblant de le faire.

- N'empêche, fit Andy d'un ton un brin moqueur. Avoir le cœur partagé entre un sportif et un musicien, tous deux populaires, ce doit être terriblement dur… Mais quel est ton secret, June ?

Elle réussit à m'arracher un sourire et à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle d'une voix douce, qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?

- A Dean ? Ben… Pour l'instant, rien ! ai-je avoué. Je sais que cela ne va pas être agréable pour lui mais je préfère être certaine de moi plutôt que de lui mentir…

Le mot « encore » faillit m'échapper mais je réussis à le retenir. Pas dupe, Dorys nota son absence et me le signifia par un éloquent haussement de sourcils.

- Et tu crois que Dean va attendre ta réponse comme ça ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. Tu n'as pas senti qu'il avait envie de plus ? S'il t'aime June, chose dont je ne doute pas, il a peut-être d'autres projets pour vous ?

Je fis mine de ne pas avoir compris, espérant secrètement que ce soit le cas.

- Il s'est quand même baladé toute une journée la main dans la poche arrière de ton jean, claironna-t-elle en feuilletant de nouveau son livre.

A ce souvenir, mes joues s'empourprèrent. Dorys avait tort : ce geste était simplement affectueux. Je repensai aussitôt à la lueur dans les yeux de Dean… Est-ce que ce pouvait être ça ? Du _désir_ ? Un immense poids s'abattit alors sur mes épaules et l'angoisse me serra la gorge.

- Le sexe, June, le sexe… soupira Cleath d'un air fataliste.

- Dorys, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? plaisanta Andy alors que je suffoquais littéralement.

- Aussi charmant et gentleman que Flaherty puisse être, expliqua Dorys, il n'en reste pas moins un garçon de 17 ans qui a des préoccupations et des besoins de son âge. Ça me paraît évident, non ?

Andy et elle ne réussirent pas à se mettre d'accord sur ce point et finirent donc par solliciter mon arbitrage. Etant en apnée depuis près de 3 minutes, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le cerveau fait de mousse.

- Mais…je…je ne veux pas, ai-je protesté affolée. Je ne me sens pas… pas prête et je… je… Vous croyez qu'il veut…qu'il attend qu'on…

Constater que ma panique les amusa me désola et le regard bienveillant qu'elles me lancèrent m'agaça au plus haut point.

- Tu es tellement naïve, me dit Andy les yeux brillants.

Je n'ai pas pu savoir s'il s'agissait pour elle d'un compliment (mais j'ai comme l'impression que non) puisqu'à l'instant où j'allais formuler la question, Sean et Olivier sortirent du bosquet à dix mètres de nous et arrivèrent en riant.

- Faites comme si on parlait d'autres choses, ai-je demandé aux filles d'un air suppliant avant de reprendre à haute voix. Et c'est depuis ce jour que l'on sait que les pierres ne parlent pas !

Andy me lança un regard inquiet puis entendant les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient entra dans mon jeu et se mit à rire, d'un rire qui, hélas, sonna affreusement faux…

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Sean en disposant sa robe de sorcier sur l'herbe.

J'allais inventer un énorme bobard quand Dorys vendit la mèche.

- De sexe, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Deux millièmes de secondes plus tard, Sean était assis et tendait l'oreille.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il d'un air avide.

J'ai alors compris ce qui signifier « mourir de honte ». Olivier s'assit à côté de moi et je n'eus pas le courage de lever les yeux vers lui.

- En fait, commença Andy.

- June se demandait si elle devait aller plus loin avec Dean ou attendre un peu… reprit Dorys. Pas vrai June ?

Là, j'ai compris ce que signifier « mourir » tout simplement. Je fus victime d'une soudaine montée de fièvre. La honte… Encore elle, pour la centième fois depuis le début du mois. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Dorys pour qu'elle m'en veuille à ce point ? Pourquoi me souriait-elle à présent ? Sean m'observait avec son air habituel d'obsédé et attendait une réaction de ma part. Andy, elle, pouffait de rire dans son coin. Le regard d'Olivier était braqué sur moi mais j'étais bien décidée à continuer à l'éviter. Le silence qui suivit fut le plus long de ma courte vie.

- Alors ? me pressa Sean.

- Hataway ! s'indigna Andy. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent!

La dispute qui suivit me laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. Pendant que Sean protestait vigoureusement contre l'injustice dont il se disait frapper du fait que lui ne puisse pas savoir sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas une fille, Olivier profita du chahut pour se pencher vers mon oreille et me dire à voix basse :

- Il faudrait qu'on ait une discussion tous les deux…

Son geste me fit sursauter et j'oubliais ma gêne pour me tourner vers lui. Il para ma méfiance en m'adressant un sourire rassurant, qui eut son petit effet, je le reconnais ! Je savais que je ne devais pas le regarder. Il avait desserré le nœud de sa cravate. C'est idiot mais c'est une des choses qui me font aimer l'été. J'arrive à trouver ça mignon sur Percy et Sean, alors tu imagines sur Olivier… J'adore quand il fait ça. Pour couper court à tout début de fantasmes, je me suis moi-même à nouveau tordu le poignet. Dorys est une tortionnaire, c'est sûr ! Mais au moins, ça a le mérite d'être efficace…

- Au fait, comment va Brûlopot ? ai-je demandé pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Selon Pomfresh, il devrait planer dans tous les sens du terme durant encore 48 heures, s'empressa de répondre Sean qui perdait pied dans la joute verbale qui l'opposait à Andy. Oh mais il n'a pas mal ! ajouta-t-il devant mon air effrayé. Au contraire, il est vraiment très heureux…

- On a eu beaucoup de mal à l'accrocher à son lit, continua Olivier amusé. Pomfresh a mis au point tout un système de poids et de cordages afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'envole. Le premier essai n'a pas été concluant et nous avons mis près de dix minutes à le faire descendre du plafond.

La vision d'un Brûlopot gonflé à l'hélium se baladant entre les voûtes en ogive de l'infirmerie me fit beaucoup rire. Olivier nous raconta les différentes techniques mises au point par les élèves pour le ramener au sol et celles mises au point par Brûlopot pour « attirer l'attention » de notre infirmière. Pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, Sean s'était allongé sur le dos et tapait du poing le sol tout en ponctuant le récit d'Olivier de « Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai ! ». Même Dorys finit par être gagnée par notre hilarité et essuya une larme du coin de l'œil.

- Le pauvre ! s'exclama Andy qui voulait ramener un peu de sérieux dans cette discussion. Qui va assurer ses cours demain ?

- Il n'y aura peut-être pas cours, ai-je répondu en regrettant soudainement de ne pas avoir Soins le lendemain.

- Dumbledore va sûrement faire appel à Gobe-Planche, expliqua Dorys qui reprenait son souffle. C'est elle en général qui assure l'intérim. Elle commence à avoir l'habitude d'être appelée au pied levé. Souviens-toi l'an dernier quand il avait été attaqué par les salamandres des 3ème années, elle l'avait remplacé pendant une semaine.

Le souvenir de ce vieux sorcier aux sourcils et à la barbe brûlée me peina un peu. Brûlopot n'a vraiment pas d'affinité avec les salamandres (bon, j'admets qu'il n'en a pas plus avec les autres espèces). Pourtant, il s'obstine à vouloir nous les faire étudier…

Sean se releva soudainement, nous faisant tous sursauter.

- Merlin, j'ai oublié de passer voir la vieille MacGonagall, s'écria-t-il en se tapant le front de la main. Je devais la mettre au courant pour l'accident du prof…

- _Toi_ ? s'étonna Andy.

- Percy devait le faire mais lui et Penny ont été appelés pour une urgence, nous expliqua Sean en regroupant ses affaires à la va-vite. Il m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service. Comme je suis quelqu'un de génial et que je mourrais d'envie de voir la tête de MacGonagall quand elle l'apprendrait, j'ai dit oui…

Il jeta sa robe de sorcier, resserra un peu le nœud de sa cravate et se saisit de son sac.

- Bon, les Jeunes… On se retrouve en Histoire de la Magie ? Travaillez bien !

Il est alors parti en courant vers le château.

- Ça m'étonne que Percy ait délégué cette mission à Hataway, signala Andy perplexe. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave…

Tu parles… Perceval et Pénélope devaient certainement être en train de flirter dans un des coins sombres du château. Si on m'avait ça d'eux au début de l'année, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Les choses ont l'air de plutôt bien marcher entre eux.

- Une Mornille que Sean va oublier d'aller voir MacGonagall, soupira Olivier.

- Tenu ! ai-je répondu en tapant la main qu'il me tendait.

Sean disparu, nous avons tenté de reprendre (ou plutôt de commencer) notre travail. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer entre un Brûlopot volant draguant notre infirmière et un Percy et une Penny batifolant. Andy s'est alors mise à marmonner.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? ai-je demandé surprise de la voir parler seule.

- Rien, marmonna-t-elle. Je réfléchissais à voix haute… Je me disais que je ferais mieux de relire mon devoir de Divinations avant d'aller en cours.

Elle plongea aussitôt dans son sac à la recherche de ses précieux parchemins. Comme cela n'aboutit à rien, elle se renversa complètement à terre. Comment Andy pouvait-elle transporter autant de choses dans son sac ? Il aurait dû exploser depuis longtemps… Pour te donner une idée de la chose, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un parachute pour être prête à parer toutes éventualités (et j'ai bien dit _toutes_ !).

- J'ai dû l'oublier sur ma table de nuit, déclara-t-elle avec un râle d'agacement. Faut que j'aille le récupérer.

Elle reprit en deux trois mouvements toutes ses affaires (qui sont, sous nos yeux ébahis, toutes rentrées à nouveau dans la besace) et nous quitta sans plus de cérémonie. J'ai suivi sa petite tête blonde parcourir l'immensité verdoyante qui nous séparait du château avec un sourire. Devoir de Divinations ? Je me demandais bien ce que cela pouvait être…

- On dirait que Benton joue au Petit Poucet ! ricana Olivier en attrapant le calepin et la baguette qu'Andy avait laissé à sa place.

- Oh non… soupira Dorys en affaissant les épaules. Il va falloir que je monte à la Tour pour la rattraper…

- Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'elle redescende ? ai-je demandé surprise.

- Tu as bien vu ce qu'elle a fait de son sac ? Tu as vraiment envie qu'elle mette le dortoir dans le même état parce qu'elle se sera rendue compte qu'il lui manque sa baguette et son agenda ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

Une brève vision de chaos passa dans mon esprit. Non, il ne valait mieux pas…

- De toutes façons, reprit Dorys en se levant, je devais moi aussi rentrer pour aller emprunter un autre livre de DFCM. Vous en avez besoin d'un ?

Son attention me toucha mais je déclinai sa proposition d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Puisque c'est demandé aussi gentiment, déclara Olivier, je voudrais bien…

- Tu sais lire toi ? se moqua Dorys en s'éloignant.

- Dégage Cleath ! grogna Olivier sèchement.

Les éclats de rire nous parvinrent durant un moment. Je fis mon possible pour cacher mon amusement. Hélas, voir Olivier bouder ne m'y aida pas beaucoup !

- Elle n'avait qu'à pas demander si elle ne voulait pas le faire, se défendit-il en étendant ses longues jambes. Je suis sûr qu'elle cherchait simplement un prétexte pour aller faire un tour et ne pas être coincée par ses stupides révisions.

L'hypothèse émise par Olivier me laissa un instant songeuse. Que Sean s'enfuit, ok… Mais pas les filles ! Elles n'étaient pas comme ça ! Le fait était cependant que nous n'étions plus que deux à travailler désormais. Enfin, travailler est un bien grand mot… Olivier, les mains posées en arrière, regardait rêveusement les ondulations de l'eau formées par les mouvements du calamar. Quant à moi, je regardais Olivier…

- Juni, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

- Non, ai-je répondu aussitôt en me renfrognant et en retournant à mes cours. On est là pour réviser, je te le rappelle.

- Allez, continua-t-il en essayant de m'encourager avec un sourire. On n'y est pas encore allé cette année…

Même s'il avait raison, que je commençais à avoir chaud et que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne plus travailler, je devais tenir bon.

- De toutes façons, on n'a pas nos maillots, ai-je dit froidement.

- Ça, ce n'est pas un problème, déclara-t-il en levant un sourcil.

J'ai perdu contenance une seconde et cela se traduisit par un déglutissement sonore. J'étais déjà allée une fois à l'eau toute habillée et je n'en avais pas gardé un très bon souvenir. Mes chaussures ont eu une odeur bizarre pendant deux semaines après ça. Comme dit Dorys, qui ne s'y baigne jamais, va savoir ce que font les Etres de l'eau dans l'eau du lac ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais déterminée à ne pas me laisser faire.

- Révise Olivier ! ai-je grogné.

Un soupir fataliste marqua sa reddition et il attrapa avec toute la mauvaise volonté possible son sac pour en sortir un épais livre à la couverture mauve. Je goûtais à ces quelques instants de silence avant de me replonger dans le système d'écriture cunéiformes de la Syrie Ancienne. Cependant…

- Juni ?

- Mmh… ai-je marmonné sans même lever les yeux de mes notes.

- Tu pourrais me parler de l'électricité ?

Abattue, je le vis alors me montrer en grimaçant la couverture de son manuel, _Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus Britanniques_ par Wilhelm Wigworthy.

- Oliver, ai-je soupiré, on a en déjà parlé, non ? Tu sais, c'est ce qui fait tout fonctionner à la maison.

- Mais il y a deux trois petites choses que je n'ai pas compris, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

En général, quand il annonce ne pas avoir saisi « deux ou trois petites choses », tu peux être sûr d'en avoir pour des heures. C'est amusant de voir comme le monde moldu attise sa curiosité. Olivier est très friand d'explications. Je me souviens parfaitement d'une journée mémorable passer à disserter sur le miracle de la barrière de péage qui se lève toute seule. Quand il se met en mode question, il me fait penser à un petit enfant qui passerait son temps à dire aux adultes « Oui, mais pourquoi ? ». C'est à la fois très mignon et extrêmement épuisant… Plutôt que de répondre le « PARCE QUE » qui me démangeait, j'ai tenté de lui apporter quelques éléments de réponse. Hélas, mes maigres connaissances en électronique ont vite été dépassées. Bientôt, il faudra suivre une formation d'ingénieur pour pouvoir le lui expliquer. C'est décidé, cet été, je l'emmène au musée ! Dire que l'année prochaine, ils étudieront notre système de soins et de santé…

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu en cours ? ai-je demandé agacé par ses questions.

- Peut-être, fit Olivier penseur. Certainement à un moment où je n'écoutais pas. Mais explique moi _comment_ des fils peuvent…

- Au fait, l'ai-je coupé précipitamment pour ne pas me retrouver assommer de questions, tu me voulais me parler de quelque chose, non ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en reprenant son air sérieux et en refermant son livre.

Il se redressa et me fit face.

- Voilà, je voulais qu'on parle de ce dont vous parliez les filles et roi avant que l'on arrive.

Je me suis mordue l'intérieur de la joue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me mets moi-même dans des situations tordues ? Je dois être masochiste… Tout mais pas ça !

- De sexe, continua-t-il imperturbable.

Je pense que tout le sang de mon corps a été aspiré au niveau de ma tête, qui selon mon estimation personnelle, devait être plus rouge qu'un poivron. J'ai même l'intime conviction que si je m'étais jetée dans le lac à cet instant (et je t'avoue que j'en mourrais d'envie), mon corps se serait mis à fumer au contact de l'eau froide.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis, reprit-il considérant mon silence comme un acquiescement. Tu viens d'avoir 16 ans, tu te dis que tu es grande désormais. Tu as un petit ami avec lequel tu es depuis un moment et tu sens que vous pourriez… _franchir le cap_ !

Ce jour-là, Olivier m'a permis de découvrir ce que c'était de vouloir mourir… Cette conversation s'est directement hissée en tête des plus embarrassantes de ma vie. J'avais déjà cru trépasser quand ma mère avait jugé bon de me faire tout un speech sur les changements qui interviennent dans la vie d'une jeune fille, la sexualité des adolescents et toutes ces choses horriblement gênantes que je ne voulais surtout pas aborder avec elle… Je ne sais pas pourquoi la notion d'internat évoque pour elle celle de libération sexuelle. Il faut à tout prix que je pense en rentrant le mois prochain à lui retirer ses revues spécial-parents et autres magazines de psychologie. Chaque fois qu'elle voit débarquer une jeune fille enceinte au cabinet, tu peux être sûre que j'y ai droit (et si ce n'est de vive voix, elle le fait par hiboux express… J'adore recevoir ce genre de courrier !) Je pensais avoir atteint le summum de l'humiliation avec elle mais j'ai découvert avec effroi qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus terrible que d'écouter parler sa mère de sexualité : écouter Olivier en parler…

- Je sais que tu te poses toutes ces questions, continua Dubois imperturbable. Je le sais parce que, moi aussi, je me les suis posées.

Non, le pire est d'écouter Olivier parler de _sa_ sexualité… Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! Si jamais il se mettait à me parler de lui et Mélanie, j'étais capable de me mettre à le frapper. Que quelqu'un arrive et l'interrompe… Les filles, Sean, n'importe qui ! Je crois que j'aurai même sauté au cou Flint ou Walken s'ils étaient venus nous interrompre. Même Rogue aurait eu droit à ma gratitude éternelle ! Mais personne ne vint et Olivier continua.

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de quoi que ce soit. Dean est plus vieux mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit d'exiger que…

Ce qui est formidable avec le fait d'avoir un subconscient est qu'il peut à tout moment prendre le pas sur notre partie consciente et la débrancher. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir épargné le reste du monologue d'Olivier. Je le voyais toujours parler, j'entendais les sons sortir de sa bouche mais plus aucun mot ne se formait dans ma tête. C'était comme s'il parlait désormais une langue étrangère… le bulgare par exemple ! J'ai donc patiemment attendu qu'il finisse, tout en pensant aux provisions de Miam'Hiboux qu'il fallait que je fasse pour cet été.

- Il fallait que je te le dise, conclut enfin Olivier. Tu ne crois pas ?

Mon cerveau se rebrancha aussitôt et j'ai réussi à faire passer le gémissement qui venait de m'échapper en un acquiescement convaincu. Olivier parut satisfait et mit fin à mon calvaire en se replongeant dans son étude de l'électricité.

-Avoue… soupira-t-il finalement.

Je me suis figée. S'était-il rendu compte que je n'avais rien écouté ?

- Tu n'en sais pas plus que moi sur l'énergie électrique, se moqua Dubois d'un air insolent.

Un ricanement incrédule marqua mon soulagement. Cette fois, nous n'y reviendrions pas, j'en avais la certitude. Je me suis ensuite lancée dans uns explication sans fin qui, je le savais, nous mènerait à un moment ou à un autre à reparler des barrières de péage.

Si comme Andy l'avait affirmé je n'avais pas prononcé le mot Quidditch depuis 4 jours, ceux qui suivirent me permirent amplement de me rattraper. Pas seulement à cause de notre fin de saison… Non, il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle concernant le paysage du Sport International. Tout se passa au cours d'un banal petit déjeuner. Nous discutions comme d'habitude de la pluie et du beau temps, de la journée à venir et nous écoutions également la joute verbale que Dorys et Sean avaient déjà entamée. J'eus l'heureuse surprise de voir descendre vers moi, lors de la distribution du courrier, la chouette de mon père. Je n'avais pas revu Plume depuis plus d'un mois et à en juger par la pression affectueuse de ses pattes lorsqu'elle se posa sur mon bras, elle aussi appréciait nos retrouvailles.

- Salut ma Belle, ai-je dit en lui donnant un morceau de pomme. Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et poussa un hululement. Je la laissai s'envoler une fois la lettre décrochée. Elle venait de ma mère.

_Ma chérie,  
__Nous espérons que tu vas bien et que malgré le fait que tes examens approchent, tu arrives à te détendre un peu et à trouver le sommeil. Je n'ai pas pu me procurer du plâtre cette semaine, j'en suis désolée. Si jamais tu es souffrante, tu peux en demander à ton infirmière ou m'envoyer ton hibou au plus vite. J'ai, hélas, une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu te souviens que nous devions changer notre installation d'eau cet été ? Et bien, nous n'aurons pas à le faire puisque toute la tuyauterie a explosé samedi dernier. L'eau s'est ensuite infiltrée dans les murs. Je te laisse imaginer l'odeur d'humidité et de renfermé qu'il règne ici. Les pompiers sont venus avant-hier pour nous aider à pomper la cave. Ce n'est pas de chance, hein ? Tu dois te demander en quoi cela te concerne… L'humidité a attaqué les murs de ta chambre et a pourri toutes les affiches qui s'y trouvaient. Je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup alors nous allons les garder dans une boîte en attendant que tu reviennes pour constater cela par toi-même… Mais je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire.  
__En tous cas, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu auras une chambre sèche et toute refaite à ton retour. Nous t'embrassons fort et te souhaitons bon courage pour tes examens._

_Maman et Edouard._

La lettre m'échappa des mains. Ma chambre… Mon sanctuaire… Mes affiches de Quidditch !

- Finalement, Sean a bien fait de t'offrir ce calendrier, me signala Olivier une fois que je le mis au courant. Vois le bon côté des choses !

- Ah oui ? ai-je demandé en me tournant vers lui. Et lequel ?

- Euh… Elles auraient pu brûler avant d'être trempées, dit-il après une hésitation.

J'allais répondre mais l'arrivée de Percy m'en empêcha. L'air revêche, il posa un paquet sur la table et s'assit face à nous. A bien le regarder, ce paquet était couvert d'une espèce de plumage gris et semblait se remplir d'air à intervalles réguliers.

- Errol ? ai-je fait surprise. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ait pas vu arriver ?

Il n'y avait pourtant eu aucun signe de batailles aériennes ou d'atterrissage d'urgence à la tablée Gryffondor.

- Il a atterri chez les Poufsouffles, grogna Percy. Enfin, je devrais m'estimer heureux… La dernière fois, il a fallu que j'aille le récupérer dans l'assiette de Flitwick. Vivement qu'Hermès revienne d'Egypte…

- Tu as prêté ton hibou ? _Toi_ ? fit Olivier surpris.

- Ma mère voulait des nouvelles de Bill et je voyais mal Errol aller jusqu'en Egypte et revenir avant l'année prochaine.

Pauvre Percy… Il me paraît tracassé en ce moment. Peut-être se fait-il du souci pour son hibou ? Si mon hibou devait partir en Egypte (enfin, en admettant qu'il trouve le pays), je me ferais du souci pour lui ! Je l'ai laissé en paix pour qu'il puisse à son tour prendre connaissance de sa lettre.

Des éclats de rire nous parvinrent de l'extrémité de la table située près de la porte de la Grande Salle et nous eûmes beau nous tordre le coup, il nous fut impossible d'en découvrir la cause. Andy arriva peu après, ls yeux cernés et les bras chargés. Elle avait encore veillé tard cette nuit et avait eu beaucoup de mal à émerger ce matin.

- Je t'apporte un petit cadeau, dit-elle en me tendant un magazine auquel était suspendu par une patte mon petit hibou qui comme à son habitude paraissait surexcité. Il faisait le beau là-bas et semblait totalement avoir oublié sa propriétaire.

- Cat ! l'ai-je grondé en le libérant de sa charge. Je t'ai déjà dit de livrer _directement_ le courrier. Tu te souviens ?

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un hululement joyeux et ma petite boule de plume rousse se remit sur ses pattes et sautilla jusqu'à moi. Je n'ai pas pu lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Il était trop mignon. D'ici à ce que lui aussi apprenne à faire son air de chien battu, je ne pourrai plus rien lui dire.

- _Cat_ ? s'étonna Percy la bouche pleine alors que mon hibounet s'intéressait de près à son congénère gisant toujours inerte sur la table.

- C'est le diminutif de Catapulte, expliqua Andy avec un sourire.

Un petit « Oh » de surprise échappa à Percy qui se tourna aussitôt vers Olivier.

- Elle doit te détester ! lui dit-il.

- Tout le monde sait qu'elle m'adore, répliqua Olivier sûr de lui.

Cela lui valut un des mes regards meurtriers, auquel il répondit par un franc sourire. Pour couper court à toutes pensées, je me suis discrètement pincée la cuisse, ce qui eut le double avantage de me faire détourner le visage et d'en plus me permettre de garder une attitude froide (puisque je souffrais horriblement). J'avais l'intention de me venger quand la une du numéro de _Balai Magazine_, joint à la lettre de mon père, que j'étais en train de dérouler me sauta littéralement au visage. Olivier et moi (puisque comme à son habitude, il lisait par-dessus mon épaule) sommes restés sans voix de longues minutes. Avec en fond le sigle de la compagnie Nimbus était écrit en lettres capitales : « IL S'APPELERA ECLAIR DE FEU ».

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre la portée des mots que je venais de lire. Instinctivement, je me suis tournée vers Dubois et nous nous sommes observés, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Eclair de Feu, a-t-il bégayé. Eclair de Feu !

Entendre ce nom être répété fut pour moi un véritable électrochoc. Je me suis alors jetée sur le magazine pour trouver l'article correspondant.

- Quoi Eclair de Feu ? fit Percy intrigué.

Je lui ai brandi la double-page réservée à cette petite merveille. Notre préfet hocha la tête d'un air intéressé. Le commentaire d'Andy en revanche me glaça le sang.

- Quoi ? Tout ce tintouin pour un balai ? déclara-t-elle en observant à son tour l'article.

J'allais répondre quand Dubois m'arrêta d'un geste de la main, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il allait réparer ce blasphème.

- Ce n'est pas un balai, rectifia-t-il d'un air théâtral. Mais _le_ balai ! Ecoute un peu ça Benton : _Le balai attendu par des milliers de sorcier à travers le monde entier, celui dont on nous a assuré qu'il révolutionnerait notre définition du mot « voler » a enfin un nom…_

- Excuse moi Olivier, s'écria Andy d'un air horrifié. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il s'agissait de ce balai-là !

Je me suis détournée de leur débat pour me concentrer sur les quelques lignes qui composaient l'article. En vérité, il s'agissait plus d'une brève que d'un article. En plus de l'extrait cité par Olivier, le journaliste nous expliquait brièvement que la société Nimbus refusait toujours de communiquer quoi que ce soit d'autre à ce propos et une photographie des dirigeants du groupe pendant la conférence venait illustrer le tout.

- Et on peut savoir à quoi ressemble ton Eclair de Flamme ? ricana Andy qui ce matin prenait un plaisir évident à faire tourner Olivier en bourrique.

- Feu, rectifia Percy alors qu'Olivier se mordait le poing pour ne pas crier et ne pas le coller entre les deux yeux de Benton.

- Personne ne l'a jamais vu, ai-je soupiré en reposant la revue. Je ne suis pas sûre que les Magingénieurs aient réellement fini de le concevoir…

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que vous vous extasiez sur le nom d'un balai que vous ne connaissez pas, dont vous n'êtes même pas sûrs qu'il existe vraiment et ce uniquement parce qu'on vous le fait croire ? demanda-t-elle en dissimulant avec peine son hilarité. Là, c'est très fort… Vous me faites une blague, non ? Ou vous avez décidé de faire en sorte que chaque jour passé en votre compagnie soit un peu plus surréaliste ? Je vous rassure : ça marche !

Devant nos airs vexés et renfrognés et constatant qu'elle était la seule à rire, Andy se calma aussitôt et tenta de détourner la conversation.

- L'article est de ton père, June ? fit-elle en simulant un soudain intérêt.

- Non, il était à Varna le jour de la Conférence, ai-je répondu en décachetant l'enveloppe. Il couvrait le match Bulgarie/Angleterre…

J'ai fait une pause pour observer sa réaction.

- Match que nous avons gagné, je te le rappelle, par 210 à 200…

Andy eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? grogna-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de vous dans la même journée.

Olivier et moi avons échangé un sourire complice. Tellement fiers du 7 du Dragon Rouge, nous avions décidé de clamer et chanter haut et fort notre joie, tout en arborant un magnifique dégradé de nos couleurs nationales du plus bel effet ! (ce qui, pour Andy et notre directrice de maison, était un peu trop !)

Je me plongeai alors dans la lettre de mon père pendant que Dubois se faisait un plaisir de raconter à Benton ce que nous lui avions épargné mais que, bien sûr, nous comptions faire pour célébrer comme il se devait la future qualification anglaise pour la Coupe du Monde. Après les habituelles recommandations sur ma manière d'aborder les dernières révisions avant les BUSE, mon père me livra enfin ses impressions sur son voyage en Bulgarie.

_Très beau match, autant sur le terrain que dans les tribunes. J'ai été étonnée de voir qu'autant de tes compatriotes aient fait le déplacement ! La Bulgarie est vraiment une nation de Quidditch. Pas étonnant que cette équipe ce soit qualifiée la première. L'Angleterre a eu beaucoup de mérite d'avoir su s'imposer là-bas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tout aurait été différent si l'Etoile Bulgare avait joué ce match… Le journal m'avait demandé une interview du jeune Krum. Dire qu'il a ton âge et qu'il possède déjà tous les réflexes d'un professionnel et l'aura d'une superstar ! Tu aurais dû voir la foule qui attendait devant la salle où il répondait aux journalistes. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de jeunes filles jeter leur soutien-gorge…_

Cette idée me fit doucement ricaner. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de chose que je ferais… Pauvre Krum, 15 ans à peine et il se reçoit déjà des pluies de sous-vêtements… Pourquoi je dis « pauvre » au fait ? Il doit adorer ça ! C'est un mec après tout ! J'imagine parfaitement la joie sur le visage de Sean le jour où quelqu'un lui en jettera un au visage…

- Mon père a rencontré la petite merveille bulgare, ai-je dit en repliant la lettre.

- Le « Krum » ? demanda Percy un sourcil haussé.

- Le seul et unique, ai-je répondu amusé.

- June, tu penses que ton père acceptera de m'emmener avec lui un jour ? demanda Olivier rêveur.

- Pour ça, tu attendras ton tour ! ai-je répliqué avec un sourire. Moi, sa propre fille, je n'ai pour l'instant que le droit de regarder sa collection d'autographes !

Mon père a pris cette habitude depuis ces débuts dans le métier de demander un autographe à chaque joueur qu'il rencontre. Il a fallu du temps pour que les vigiles des stades arrivent à comprendre qu'il n'était pas un fan dérangeant avec une fausse carte presse. D'après lui, le meilleur moyen de ne pas devenir blasé par son métier est de se rappeler chaque jour qu'il s'agit de sa passion. Il garde ainsi la tête froide en côtoyant ces « célébrités ». Il paraît aussi que ce rituel amuse beaucoup les joueurs… D'après sa lettre, celui du jeune Krum venait de s'ajouter à sa collection.

- Il prendra de la valeur dans les années à venir, signala Olivier très sérieusement plongé dans l'article de mon père. Nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de ce Krum !

Andy déposa le livre qu'elle avait discrètement sorti et nous demanda naïvement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est au juste le Krum ? Une bestiole ? Un balai ?

- _Un balai_ ? ai-je répété en m'étranglant à moitié.

Percy éclata de rire alors que je m'efforçais de boire un peu de lait pour faire passer ma toux.

- Le Krum, c'est ça, déclara Olivier en lui mettant la photo du joueur bulgare sous les yeux.

- Merlin qu'il est laid ! s'écria Andy en lui arrachant le magazine des mains.

Là, je dois t'avouer que je ne savais absolument plus si Andy se moquait de nous ou non. Elle avait l'habitude de nous sortir de temps à autre de stupides remarques sur le Noble Sport mais pas autant en si peu de temps… Olivier tourna la tête vers moi, désespéré.

- Je n'en peux plus, dit-il dans un murmure. Je te la laisse…

Sa requête m'arracha un sourire. Mieux valait qu'il s'arrête là plutôt que de s'emporter encore une fois et provoquer une autre des ses éternelles disputes avec Andy.

- Je te croyais une fervente partisane de la beauté intérieure… ai-je signalé à Benton.

- Je le suis, se défendit-elle froidement, un sourcil haussé. Reconnais seulement que ce n'est pas ce type-là qui fera vendre tes calendriers !

Un rire franc m'échappa.

- Je reconnais qu'il n'est pas terrible, ai-je admis diplomatiquement. Cependant, tu te trompes au sujet des calendriers ! Krum en fera vendre plus que quiconque. Ce garçon est un génie, un virtuose ! Il sera certainement _le_ grand Attrapeur de la décennie à venir et à en juger par ce que m'a dit mon père, il a déjà une centaine de fans hystériques qui le suivent partout… Et il n'a pas encore 16 ans…

- Tu rigoles ? me demanda Andy en regardant à nouveau la photo.

- Oh non, je suis très sérieuse, ai-je répondu avec un grand sourire. Il est encore étudiant à Durmstang. Son école lui donne depuis l'année dernière des autorisations exceptionnelles de sorties pour jouer les matchs de la sélection nationale. Tu imagines ? C'est comme si l'un des élèves de Poudlard pouvait déjà défendre les couleurs de son pays !

J'ai vu au visage d'Andy qu'elle commençait à réaliser ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre. Et ce simple constat m'enchanta.

- Il paraîtrait même, ai-je continué en baissant la voix pour qu'elle s'approche un peu, qu'il serait sur le point de signer avec un club bulgare… Alors qu'il n'a même pas fini ses études ! Ce type est formi…

-Oui, bon ça va ! me coupa Olivier plongé dans la lecture des petites annonces d'échanges de balais.

Andy m'envoya un regard interrogateur alors que Percy secouait la tête lentement.

- Ce n'est rien, les ai-je rassuré. Olivier n'aime simplement pas que l'on s'extasie sur un jeune prodige seulement âgé de 15 ans qui joue déjà en équipe nationale et qui est dans la ligne de mire de tous les grands clubs européens; alors que lui a maintenant 16 ans et reste le gardien de l'équipe de sa maison et que la seule ligne de mire dans laquelle il se trouve est celle de son professeur de Métamorphoses jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette enfin à travailler.

Andy se mit à rire et Olivier haussa les épaules, dédaigneux.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que Krum jouait _divinement_ bien au Quidditch ? ai-je demandé en me penchant vers lui.

- Arrête, on a compris ! s'écria-t-il agacé.

J'avais réussi ! Olivier n'aime pas que l'on s'émerveille sur des joueurs de son âge ou plus jeune que lui. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi mais en tous cas, ça m'amuse beaucoup !

- Rassure-toi Olivier ! déclara Percy moqueur. Si Krum pose pour son talent, toi, tu poseras pour ton physique…

La surprise me coupa le souffle un instant. Ça, c'était un coup bas ! Très drôle certes, mais terriblement bas… Pauvre Olivier, il en prenait de tous les côtés ce matin. En plus, se faire chambrer par Percy, c'est le pompon !

- Riez ! Riez ! Vous le regretterez tous amèrement, bougonna-t-il vexé en se replongeant dans le journal.

Le mieux à faire quand il commence à faire sa diva est encore de le laisser bouder dans son coin.

- A bien y regarder, Krum n'est pas si laid, ai-je plaisanté. Si à la limite, on lui affinait un peu les sourcils et qu'il se décidait enfin à sourire, ce garçon pourrait être potable…

- Encore une victime du syndrome du Gladiateur, soupira Andy en me regardant d'un air navré.

Je fus rassurée de voir que les yeux ronds du préfet trahissaient son incompréhension. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas. Olivier, toujours vexé et apparemment captivé par la publicité de Barny la roussette, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Un geste de la main fut suffisant pour faire comprendre à Benton que des explications ne seraient pas de trop.

- Le syndrome du Gladiateur correspond à une fascination des femmes pour les jeunes hommes beaux, forts et surtout qui risquent leurs vies tous les jours, dit-elle d'un ton professoral. Les joueurs de Quidditch prennent de gros risques et le danger les rend tout de suite beaucoup plus attirant pour les personnes du sexe opposé… voir du même sexe dans certains cas ! C'est prouvé scientifiquement, les montées d'adrénaline sont un facteur d'excitation sexuelle ! Ce phénomène s'applique aux joueurs de Quidditch, comme aux pilotes de chasse et aux pompiers…

Alors, c'était pour cette raison que les femmes craquaient sur les pompiers… J'avais du mal à imaginer que même en grand danger, Flint puisse provoquer une quelconque excitation chez moi !

- Quel est le rapport avec les gladiateurs ? demanda Percy intrigué.

- Dans la Rome antique, les femmes se battaient le privilège de partager la couche des grands gladiateurs. Elles étaient les premières victimes de l'adrénaline du danger. D'où le nom du syndrome… Il ne vient pas du fait que les joueurs de Quidditch ressemblent à des gladiateurs, loin de là !

A ces mots, mes yeux ont irrésistiblement été attirés vers Olivier, tout à son journal, et en rassemblant toute ma volonté, je réussis à les détourner vers le fond de mon verre avant de me mettre à l'imaginer en guerrier de la Rome antique. Seul, au milieu de l'arène, sous un soleil de plomb, il portait un plastron en cuir ainsi qu'une tunique courte. Les liens de ses sandales venaient s'entrecroiser sur ses mollets. Il tenait dans sa main droite un glaive et dans la gauche un bouclier. L'huile dont il s'était couvert le faisait scintiller au soleil et ses muscles n'en étaient que mieux dessinés...

Hé, bientôt je pourrais écrire un roman dans le style de ce qu'aime lire Andy, si je continue comme ça ! Je ne sais pas si l'adrénaline du danger était en cause mais j'aimais assez. Un rapide coup d'œil aux autres me permit de voir qu'Andy avait les yeux rivés sur Dubois et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Même Percy semblait fasciné par Olivier en train de lire une bande dessinée. Quelques secondes passèrent, chacun livré à sa propre fascination.

- Tu es gay, Percy ? demanda finalement Olivier sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Percy tressaillit et répondit horriblement vexé.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça ! continua Dubois avec un petit sourire en refermant le magazine qu'il avait dans les mains. Qu'Andy m'imagine en jupette, je veux bien… Mais toi…

Les joues de Percy s'empourprèrent. Olivier se tourna vers moi et me lança un clin d'œil. Il venait d'avoir sa vengeance sur le préfet Weasley… Olivier avait dû ressentir l'intensité des regards. Par chance, il n'avait pas remarqué le mien.

Cet interlude sportif, s'il m'apaisa momentanément l'esprit, ne régla pas mon problème. Je finissais par ne plus savoir comment me comporter avec Dean. Si vraiment il attendait plus de notre relation, je ne voulais pas, par un mouvement, une attitude ou une phrase lui laissait penser que moi aussi… Et avec quelqu'un d'aussi tactile que lui et capable à chaque instant de déformer mes propos, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Son « Je t'aime »… Il ne le répéta pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Je le sentais dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacune des ses paroles, dans chaque intonation de sa voix… J'ai même fini par me demander comment j'avais pu ne pas m'en apercevoir avant. C'est un sentiment vraiment étrange de se savoir et se sentir aimé de cette façon. A la fois réconfortant et euphorisant… Oui, j'en étais heureuse. Malgré ça, je ne me sentais pas bien. Je ne pouvais encore pas mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais pour Dean. Il m'attirait, c'était indéniable, et me rendait heureuse. J'avais du mal à m'imaginer sans lui désormais. Cependant, je ne voulais pas commettre d'erreur… Et je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit ça, l'amour.

Chaque fois que je m'interrogeais sur la véritable nature de mes sentiments, j'étais comme pétrifiée. Parce que ça m'était inconnu, parce que je n'arrivais pas à les cerner, à _me_ cerner… J'ai toujours pensé que les interrogations de Candy étaient dénuées de sens et j'ai toujours également pensé que je reconnaîtrais le véritable amour dès qu'il pointerait le bout de son nez…

Bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je me trompais…

Du côté d'Olivier, je n'étais pas plus avancée. L'incident d'avril ne se laissait pas aussi facilement oublier. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Je m'en étais peut-être seulement persuadée... Et si au fond, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple béguin, d'une banale (mais très violente) attirance physique provoquée par un syndrome du Gladiateur. Non, tu ne crois pas ? Mes véritables sentiments pour lui étaient tout aussi complexes à déterminer que ceux envers Dean, le côté angoissant et terrifiant mis à part. Je ne pense pas « aimer » Olivier dans le sens fort du terme. Oui, il m'aura fallu 6 mois pour m'en rendre compte. Si je l'aimais réellement, je ne me poserais pas toutes ces questions ! D'un autre côté, s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre nous, je ne penserais pas autant à lui…

J'aurais mieux fait de rester célibataire.

J'ai bien entendu tenté de garder mes interrogations pour moi. Et c'est sans surprise aucune que tu apprendras que j'ai lamentablement échoué… Je dois avoir « Jeune fille au bord du gouffre » tatoué sur le front en ce moment ! Il n'empêche que, parfois, je me demande sincèrement si Dorys n'a pas fait installer une ligne directe entre nos deux cerveaux…

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi en Métamorphoses sous les yeux d'un Olivier désemparé.

- De quoi tu parles ? ai-je rétorqué étonnée en regardant Andy obligée d'accueillir Olivier chassé du dernier rang, à sa table face au bureau de MacGonagall.

- Tu as choisi ? fit-elle d'un ton léger. Entre Dean et Olivier, je veux dire…

Sa nonchalance me déconcerta. A l'entendre, elle me demandait de choisir entre une orange et une banane. Sans même un regard pour elle, je commençai à sortir mes affaires de mon sac.

- Je prends ça pour un non ! soupira-t-elle.

- D'abord, me suis-je défendue anticipant la séance de lynchage psychologique qu'elle me réservait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça ! Pour quelles raisons aurais-je à choisir un des deux ? Le monde implosera si je ne choisis pas ? Olivier est mon meilleur ami et Dean mon petit ami ! Et ce depuis 4 mois… Alors, ça continuera comme ça ! Est-ce que j'ai eu besoin de choisir auparavant ?

Ma réaction, un peu violente je le reconnais, aurait eu raison de la curiosité d'une personne normalement constituée. Elle n'eut aucun effet sur Cleath la traîtresse et sembla au contraire la rassurer dans sa conviction

- June, l'éléphant ne peut pas courir et se gratter les fesses en même temps… philosopha-t-elle soudainement.

- Tu passes trop de temps avec Hataway, ai-je marmonné réalisant avec effroi qu'elle tentait de comparer ma vie à des démangeaisons de pachydermes.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, claironna-t-elle ravie de son effet, j'imagine tout à fait l'impasse dans laquelle tu te trouves à présent avec ce choix cornélien à faire, choix qui bouleversera à jamais la face du monde. Je veux que tu saches que, quoi que je te dise, je respecte tes hésitations. Même si elles s'éternisent un peu trop à mon goût…

La compagnie d'Olivier me manqua subitement terriblement. Au moins, avec lui, nous aurions parlé de Quidditch.

- C'est de ton avenir qu'il s'agit après tout, continua-t-elle plus doucement. Je sais que cette situation ne te plaît pas, qu'elle t'obsède et t'empêche de dormir…

Sa réflexion me fit hausser un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? ai-je fait surprise.

- Disons qu'en plus de partager ton dortoir, ce ne sont pas tes cernes et tes yeux rouges qui m'auraient convaincue du contraire, plaisanta-t-elle en me donnant un coup à l'épaule. Je n'ai pas envie que tu gâches tes révisions, et par extension les nôtres, à cause de ça ! J'y ai donc réfléchi et t'ai trouvé une solution.

Je la laissai profiter de son effet de mise en scène. Dorys volant à mon secours ? Ce n'était pas commun ! Elle sortit alors un petit bout de parchemin vierge et me vola ma plume. Elle commença à tracer une longe ligne au milieu de la feuille. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un symbole mystique capable de me venir en aide. Après tout, elle avait présidé mon désenvoûtement raté ! Dorys savait forcément énormément de choses sur les forces mystiques qui régissent notre univers. Puis, je la vis inscrire le nom de Dean d'un côté de la ligne et faire la même chose pour Olivier de l'autre côté du trait. Encore un rituel dont j'ignorais l'existence… S'il fonctionnait, Dorys aurait ma gratitude éternelle ! Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir à l'idée que mes soucis puissent enfin s'envoler grâce à ce petit bout de parchemin.

- Et voilà ! dit-elle ravie en exhibant sous mes yeux le résultat. Nous allons faire une liste…

Mes paupières ont cligné plusieurs fois très vite. Tout ça pour une _liste_ ? C'était ça sa solution miracle ? Pas d'incantation ou signe chamanique ? Juste une liste ?

- Pas n'importe quelle liste, se défendit-elle sentant mon scepticisme. Tu vas faire la liste des qualités et des défauts de chacun et ainsi, tu sauras lequel te correspond le mieux, d'accord ?

Je finis par accepter. Puisque Dorys m'affirmait que ce n'était pas dans _Entre Amour et Amitié_, je ne risquais rien à essayer. Au point où j'en étais, une liste pouvait bien me sauver la vie.

- On commence par les défauts ! décida joyeusement Dorys. C'est le moment le plus marrant… Vas-y, je t'écoute : quels sont les défauts de Mr Perfection ?

Ça, c'était une excellente question… Je n'étais même pas sûre que Dean en possède. Après tout, il est prévenant, attentif, ponctuel, attendrissant…

- Il est irlandais, ai-je tenté avec un demi-sourire.

- Très drôle, grogna Dorys. Excuse moi mais ça lui fait même un point un plus à ce jeune homme ! Réfléchis, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose.

- Non… Je ne vois pas, ai-je avoué obligée de baisser la voix puisque MacGonagall réclamait le silence afin de débuter son cours.

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur le Vif d'Or gravé dans le bois de la table.

- Ah si ! ai-je déclaré soudainement. Il déteste le Quidditch.

Dorys grimaça un instant.

- Et avec toi, cela devient un sacré handicap. Dommage pour toi Flaherty ! Tu étais pourtant bien parti… On ne va plus l'accabler, dit-elle en griffonnant « déteste Quidditch » sous le nom de Dean. Passons au challenger à présent ! Les défauts de Dubois… Tu ne trouves pas ça redondant ? Si tu es à court d'idées, ne t'en fais pas je t'aiderai !

Sa remarque me fit doucement rire. Olivier ne manquait pas de défauts. L'air enjoué de Dorys en les listant m'intrigua cependant. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle lui en veuille autant ?

- Alors ! Nous disons donc : égocentrique, imbu de lui-même, obsessionnel, idiot… Si, June ! Il l'est ! Capricieux, revanchard, rancunier…

- De mauvaise foi, ai-je ajouté avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, approuva vivement Dorys. Il est aussi têtu, casse-pieds, dépourvu de tact et surtout, il aime les filles…

- Ce ne devrait pas être un point positif ? me suis-je étonnée.

- Rectificatif, il aime _trop_ les filles, répondit Dorys. Cherche à tout prix à plaire et le point le plus important : il n'a toujours pas vu que tu craquais pour lui, ce qui est à mon sens la plus grande preuve de sa stupidité…

- On va s'arrêter là, ai-je suggéré, prise d'un soudain élan de sympathie pour Olivier, tout en prenant le soin de vérifier que personne ne nous avait entendu.

Dorys considéra un instant la liste d'adjectifs qu'elle venait d'établir.

- Mmh, tu as raison, reconnut-elle. L'essentiel y est ! A présent, si tu me disais ce qui chez Olivier fait battre ton petit cœur…

Je m'étonnais de ne pas mettre senti horriblement honteuse et gênée avec une idée venant de Dorys. J'ai hésité des longues secondes à lui répondre avant de préférer jouer la carte de la franchise.

- Ce qui, chez Olivier, fait battre mon petit cœur ? ai-je soupiré. Sa manière de voir le monde, d'envisager la vie comme un match de Quidditch. J'aime quand il prend son air le plus outré possible, quand il tente maladroitement de me remonter le moral…

- Oui, mais ce sont des choses que tu pourrais aimer chez tes autres amis, signala Dorys en prenant des notes. Qu'est ce qu'il y a chez lui que tu ne retrouves pas chez Sean ou Patch ?

Un bref silence s'installa. J'observais distraitement MacGonagall parler du sujet du devoir de la semaine précédent en essayant de me souvenir d'un moment mémorable passé avec Olivier… D'un _autre_ moment mémorable, en fait ! Ne trouvant pas, j'ai fini par avouer.

- J'ai aimé être dans ses bras, ai-je dit dans un murmure. J'ai aimé… j'aime le contact de sa peau et je…

- Hep, une minute ! m'arrêta Dorys sous le choc. Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvée dans ses bras ? Non, non ! Dis moi d'abord si c'était une simple accolade ou un gros câlin !

- Ce n'était pas un câlin, ai-je rectifié rougissante. En tous cas, pas pour lui…

Dorys émit alors un bruit entre le gloussement et le ricanement, un gloucanement.

- Tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard, chuchota-t-elle les yeux brillants alors que les élèves devant nous s'étaient tournés pour nous faire taire. Passons à Dean. Quelles sont les qualités que tu lui trouves ? Ses points positifs en somme…

- Il m'aime, ai-je marmonné en déposant mon menton dans ma paume de main.

- Et mine de rien, ça joue, plaisanta Dorys en dessinant un cœur dans la colonne de Dean. Quoi d'autres ?

Mon regard se mit à vagabonder dans la classe pendant que je cherchais ce que Dorys venait de me demander. En voyant l'air absent de Percy, j'ai fini par réaliser. Dean m'aimait… Pourquoi me poser autant de questions ? Il était là et il m'aimait… Je n'avais pas de raison de chercher ailleurs.

- Dean m'aime, ai-je dit en me tournant à nouveau vers elle, et ça m…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car la puissante voix de notre professeur de Métamorphoses s'éleva à cet instant.

- Tierney et Cleath, corrigez moi si je me trompe mais vous faites encore partie de cette classe, non ? Aussi quand je demande l'attention de tous les Gryffondors, cela s'adresse à vous également. A moins, bien entendu, que je n'ai pas été avertie d'un récent changement…

Sa remarque nous foudroya sur place.

- Excusez nous, Professeur, ai-je marmonné.

- Je ne doute pas que le parchemin que Miss Cleath s'efforce de cacher soit des plus intéressants, certainement plus que le calendrier des vos examens. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter toute la classe ?

L'ensemble des élèves se tourna alors vers nous. Je n'osai même pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer. De petites lumières blanches apparurent devant mes yeux, ce qui quelque part était un point positif. L'évanouissement était une issue potentielle à cette situation de crise. MacGonagall croisa les bras, dans une parfaite position d'attente.

- Et bien ? Nous vous attendons ! signala-t-elle d'un air impatient.

Il me fallait à tout prix trouver un mensonge au plus vite… et crédible pour une fois ! Qu'est ce que nous allions pouvoir lui dire ? Si notre directrice de maison s'impatientait vraiment, elle était tout à fait capable d'utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction pour se saisir du parchemin.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, commença-t-elle en pointant sa baguette dans notre direction. Vous aurez une retenue et je…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. La stupeur l'en empêcha. Dorys avait brusquement roulé le bout de papier en boule et l'avait enfoncé dans sa bouche. Nous l'observions tous, ahuris, mâchonner avec insistance. Par ce geste idiot, elle venait de me sauver la mise. J'aurai pu en pleurer sur l'instant. Les autres élèves en éclatèrent de rire, Sean le premier. Les yeux de MacGonagall, arrondis par la surprise, finirent par revenir à leur taille habituelle.

- Je ne vous pensais pas capable d'un geste aussi _puéril_, dit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure… Toutes les deux !

Elle fit ensuite apparaître une pile de feuilles et les tendit aux premiers rangs pour qu'ils fassent la distribution.

- Voici vos emplois du temps pour les examens de juin. Gardez les précieusement et évitez, dans la mesure du possible, de les _manger_…

Dorys baissa la tête sous le regard perçant de notre professeur puis m'envoya un clin d'œil discret. Quelques rires fusèrent à cette remarque mais ils moururent dès l'instant où nos yeux se posèrent sur le calendrier.

- Les affaires courantes au Ministère et au sein de l'école nous ont, vous le savez déjà, contraint à avancer d'une semaine le début des examens, déclara MacGonagall en se repositionnant face à la classe. Nous avons dû faire en fonction des disponibilités des examinateurs. C'est pour cette raison qu'il vous paraîtra un peu chargé…

J'ignorais que notre directrice de maison était passée maîtresse dans le maniement de l'euphémisme… Le désespoir s'imposa le premier dans mon esprit alors que mon regard s'attardait sur la grille des deux premières semaines de juin, désespoir qui laissa ensuite place à une sorte d'euphorie nerveuse, teintée d'espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'une autre des plaisanteries si particulières dont Minerva MacGonagall a le secret.

- La première semaine sera intense, reprit-elle. Soyez-y préparés ! Le matin auront lieu les épreuves écrites dans la Grande Salle, toutes maisons confondues. L'après-midi se tiendront les épreuves pratiques. Vous passerez par ordre alphabétique devant un des examinateurs dans une des salles du rez-de-chaussée que nous mettrons à disposition. Les épreuves de Botaniques auront lieu dans les serres et celles de vos options exceptionnellement dans la Grande Salle, à moins qu'elles ne nécessitent un matériel particulier. Il va sans dire qu'il serait désormais idiot de commencer à réviser. Cependant, puisque vous avez désormais cette grille à disposition, j'ose espérer que vous saurez l'utiliser intelligemment. J'attends de vous la réussite ! Oui, Mr Dubois, rien de plus ! Vous en êtes tous capable, j'en suis convaincue. Faites honneur à vos enseignants et à votre maison.

MacGonagall balaya l'assistance du regard. Je me demande si elle ressert le même discours chaque année. En tous cas, cela eut son petit effet. Bien sûr, nous voulions tous réussir nos examens mais l'idée d'honorer par ce biais Gryffondor rajoutait un petit plus de motivation… Rien que pour démontrer aux autres que nous pouvions être des têtes brûlées _et_ pensantes !

- Bien, fit notre directrice pour couper court aux conversations naissantes. Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, j'ai une autre annonce à vous faire. Le professeur a découvert hier soir que la porte de sa réserve d'ingrédients avait été fracturée. Il semblerait que toute la réserve d'yeux de poissons ait été dérobée…

Quelques ricanements (dont le mien) retentirent.

- Cet acte de vandalisme est inacceptable, signala MacGonagall. Nous ne pouvons tolérer de tels agissements dans cette école. Je n'accuse personne, se défendit-elle en posant cependant sur nous un œil inquisiteur, et la délation est une chose qui me répugne. Aussi me contenterai-je de suggérer à tous ceux qui auraient eu vent de cette affaire de conseiller aux auteurs de ce forfait de rendre au plus vite ces yeux à leur propriétaire !

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'ajoute d'un ton las, à la vue de nous sourires idiots.

- Le professeur Rogue, bien entendu. Pas les poissons…

La connaissance de nos dates d'examen provoqua une brusque montée d'angoisse chez chacun d'entre nous. Posséder cet emploi du temps, pouvoir à chaque instant le regarder rendait l'échéance trop réelle à mon goût et nous avons pris conscience que le temps allait se mettre à filer jusqu'au début du moins de mai.

Le soir-même, Andy se lança dans une campagne intensive de révisions. Elle prit la meilleure table de la Salle Commune et y étala ses affaires. Bien entendu, j'avais encore en tête les évènements de mars et ce qu'ils avaient entraîné lorsqu'elle s'était mise en tête de réviser « intensivement ». Mais l'appréhension qui me tiraillait le ventre m'empêcha de le lui déconseiller. C'est sans surprise que je vis Percy se joindre à elle. J'ai trouvé ça déjà plus inhabituel quand ce fut Sean, Dorothy, Borys et Matthew qui l'imitèrent. Je sentais au fond de moi qu'il fallait que j'en fasse de même. C'est ce que toute personne sensée aurait choisi de faire… Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas correctement chez moi !

Je ne voulais pas rester enfermée, bêtement assise sur une chaise face à un livre (quoi qu'en dise Andy, c'est _ça_ réviser !). J'avais passé la journée à ressasser ce que Dorys m'avait fait dire, sa liste et la réflexion logique que je m'étais faite. J'ai la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui a de vrais sentiments pour moi, alors pourquoi hésiter ? Je reconnais qu'il y a Olivier qui occupe une place à part dans ma vie mais qui ne m'aimera certainement jamais comme Dean le fait…. Dean qui ne sera cependant jamais Olivier… Patch appellerait ça un « cercle de vicieuses ».

J'avais beau le tourner dans tous les sens, tout au long de la journée, je n'étais arrivée qu'à une seule certitude : ma pauvre petite cervelle était dans l'incapacité de régler un problème de ce genre. Il fallait absolument que je cesse d'y penser, que je m'aère les idées, que j'aille faire un tour... Que j'évite cette séance de révisions collectives en quelques sortes ! Un exercice physique m'a paru le plus indiqué. Olivier répète souvent qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour se vider l'esprit. De plus, j'avais toujours quelques kilos à éliminer. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! Revêtue de mon jogging et chaussée d'une paire de basket, je réussis à traverser la Salle Commune en évitant à la fois Andy et sa tablée d'acharnés du travail et Dorys qui sembla soudainement se souvenir que je lui devais quelques détails sur un certain « câlin ».

Une fois dans le parc, je n'ai plus su par où commencer. Il est vraiment regrettable que Poudlard ne bénéficie pas de plus d'infrastructures sportives (il faudrait en toucher un mot à Dumbledore). Je pouvais toujours aller au terrain de Quidditch pour emprunter un Souaffle et m'amuser avec mais les Gryffondors étaient en train de s'y entraîner. Le fait de les interrompre ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, loin de là ! C'était plutôt la rencontre avec mon meilleur ami que je souhaitais pour l'instant éviter. Parce que le plus sûr moyen d'éviter une rechute dans une phase de « crise existentielle » est de ne pas être en compagnie de Dean ou Olivier. En voyant un Serdaigle et une Serpentard flirter en jouant à chat, j'ai réalisé que le footing était le moyen le plus simple de me dépenser.

Je n'ai jamais été une grande adepte de la course à pied et des sports d'endurance. J'aime bien courir vite et pas longtemps. Là, je me lançais le défi de faire le tour du lac avant la tombée de la nuit. J'ai donc commencé à trottiner le long de la rive nord. Une bonne fatigue physique m'envahit dès les premiers mètres alors que mes jambes m'élançaient douloureusement. Un décrassage physique était devenu plus que nécessaire. Je suais, je soufflais, je souffrais… C'était parfait. Mes yeux et mon attention étaient rivés sur le terrain pour en éviter les inégalités. Mes soucis s'envolèrent à mesure que mon esprit s'attardait sur d'autres détails : le bruits des oiseaux, le « sploutch-sploutch »de mes foulées sur les berges du lac, le rythme saccadé mais pourtant régulier de mon souffle, le mouvement de haut en bas de mes joues, ballottées au gré de mes enjambées, qui devaient me donner à coup sûr de faux airs de hamster.

Le rivage se fit soudainement plus boueux et à la réception d'un saut destiné au passage d'un gros rocher noir, mon pied gauche s'embourba et la vase monta jusqu'au dessus de ma cheville. Un retentissant juron moldu fendit la tranquillité et le silence crépusculaires. Cent mètres plus loin, les algues barrèrent ma route. Elles recouvraient totalement les berges et empêchaient quiconque de passer à moins de ne vouloir finir dans le lac avec une belle glissade, ce qui n'était pas mon cas ce soir-là ! Le seul autre moyen de poursuivre ma course était de me plonger momentanément dans la Forêt Interdite. Une possibilité que je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'envisager… J'étais sortie pour me changer les idées, pas pour en finir avec la vie ! Je reconnais avoir été un peu déçue en me retournant pour voir le chemin accompli. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'avais pas parcouru un quart de la circonférence du lac. La nuit commençait à tomber, j'avais soif, faim et ma chaussure gauche pleine de vase puante. Il était donc devenu temps de faire demi-tour. Une autre superbe grossièreté m'échappa au passage en sens inverse du rocher noir quand mon pied droit cette fois-ci s'enlisa malgré mes précautions. Autant te dire que j'avais l'air extrêmement fine comme ça.

Je croisai donc les doigts pour ne croiser personne susceptible de m'en demander la raison. En passant devant le ponton, je constatai qu'une silhouette se détachait du soleil couchant, assise à son extrémité. Observer seul l'astre roi disparaître à l'horizon, les pieds trempant dans l'eau nécessitait soit d'être très en forme, soit d'être vraiment très déprimé ! Et à en juger par la bouteille qui trônait à côté de la demoiselle (déduction facile au vu de la masse capillaire), il devait plutôt s'agir d'un gros coup de cafard. J'allais tourner les talons quand dans un geste de la main, elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Des bouclettes familières se détachèrent de la lumière du couchant. Cette jeune fille dépressive n'était autre que Pénélope…

Je me suis approchée en silence, autant que mes chaussures trempées et pleines de boue me le permirent.

- Magnifique, n'est ce pas ? ai-je dit arrivée à ses côtés.

Perdue dans ses pensées, ma soudaine présence la fit sursauter.

- Tu m'as fait peur, soupira-t-elle en se portant la main au cœur. Je… j'avais envie de profiter un peu du calme…

- Ça t'ennuie si je m'installe ? ai-je demandé sans même attendre sa réponse pour le faire. A moins que tu ne préfères ruminer toute seule…

- Je t'en prie, prends place, répondit Penny amusée de voir mes chaussures ses vider de leur vase au contact de l'eau. Je ne ruminais pas, tu sais ! J'étais simplement en train de penser…

Je me suis saisie de la bouteille placée entre nous deux.

- Du jus de tomate ? ai-je fait moqueuse. Boire seule du jus de tomate, j'appelle ça de la déprime….

Pénélope baissa la tête tristement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Penny était d'un naturel souriant et enjoué ! A la limite, elle pouvait se montrer furieuse quand Percy parvenait à la pousser à bout mais en tous cas, pas encline au vague à l'âme. Et pourtant, ce soir, elle en montrait les plus beaux symptômes.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? ai-je demandé d'une voix douce.

Elle me jaugea un instant du regard et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- June, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise ! murmura-t-elle paniquée.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a volé tous ces yeux de poisson ! ai-je fait faussement inquiète.

Penny prit alors un air d'ahurissement parfait avant d'éclater de rire. Elle paraissait un peu plus détendue à présent. Figure toi qu'elle n'était pas au courant de l'affaire des « Yeux de Rogue ». Pourquoi le fait qu'apparemment notre classe puisse être la seule soupçonnée ne m'étonne à peine ? J'apprécie énormément de voir à quel point nos enseignants ont confiance en nous…

- Non, je n'ai rien volé, déclara Penny en souriant tristement. C'est à cause de…

- Percy ? ai-je complété puisque sa voix mourut avant la fin de sa phrase.

Elle acquiesça par un hochement de tête. Evidemment, Percy était la cause de son trouble. Celui-ci avait eu l'air perturbé ces derniers jours… Nous avions mis ça sur le compte des BUSE et l'absence d'Hermès. Mais en voyant l'air mélancolique de Pénélope, j'ai instinctivement compris à quel point nous avions fait erreur. Seul un garçon pouvait être à l'origine de la morosité de la Serdaigle. Ma soudaine empathie était peut-être due à mes propres tourments. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à… me suis-je écriée avant de m'interrompre soudainement et de reprendre avec un sourire réjoui. C'est génial, Penny ! Non ?

- Lui, en revanche, ne m'a rien dit, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume.

Un soupir de lassitude m'échappa. La personne qui a un jour osé dire que chaque histoire d'amour était unique ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Je suis persuadée qu'il t'aime Penny…

- Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit ? s'écria-t-elle les yeux légèrement brillants. Je lui ai fait peur ?

- Il t'aime Pénélope, ai-je répété pour la rassurer. Percy est à Gryffondor, ne l'oublie pas ! Il trouvera le courage de te le dire…

- Ça ne veut rien dire, bougonna la préfète. Moi, je suis à Serdaigle et j'ai eu la bêtise de le lui avouer…

Sa réplique m'arracha un sourire. Elle reprit une rasade de jus de tomate.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard en coin.

- Moi rien, me suis-je défendue. Je t'ai vu seule alors je suis venue voir si tout aller bien…

- C'est très gentil de ta part mais à d'autres June ! ricana Penny en m'assenant une claque magistrale dans le dos. Tu es là, assise sur ce vieux ponton, à écouter les déboires sentimentaux d'une préfète qui tente désespérément de les noyer dans du jus de tomate, ton jogging couvert de boue et tes chaussures se purgeant dans l'eau du lac… Tu souhaites vraiment que je continue la démonstration ?

Les Serdaigles ont parfois ce côté agaçant, à toujours tout voir et tout relier. Tout bien considéré, Penny n'avait pas tort. J'avais l'air assez misérable comme de cette façon…

- Dean m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, ai-je finalement avoué.

La préfète recracha à moitié la gorgée qu'elle était en train d'avaler.

- Veinarde ! Quel est problème ?

- Moi, cela m'a fait peur… Je ne suis pas sûre de ressentir la même chose.

Penny lâcha un gémissement.

- A tous les coups, c'est ce que ressent Perce !

- Non ! ai-je protesté vigoureusement. Percy est amoureux de toi ! Il ne trouve pour l'instant pas le courage de te le dire. Dans mon cas, c'est totalement différent à cause de…

« Olivier » faillit m'échapper. J'ai laissé ma phrase en suspens. Pénélope eut la courtoisie de ne pas chercher à en connaître la fin. Elle m'envoya un sourire compatissant et me tendit la bouteille de jus de tomate. Nous sommes restés quelques instants à écouter le soir tomber.

- Tu vas rire, finit-elle par déclarer d'un ton léger, mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais avec Olivier…

Pour être honnête, rire fut la dernière chose dont j'eus envie à cet instant. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'avoir l'air amusée ou dégagée… L'unique chose dont je fus capable pour me redonner contenance fut de prendre une autre gorgée de son infâme boisson.

- Ridicule, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant vous feriez un joli couple, reprit-elle. Très _Quidditch_… Vous parcoureriez le monde au gré des matchs et des rencontres. Vous auriez 7 enfants, histoire de former votre propre équipe !

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

- Méfie toi ma grande, ai-je répondu moqueuse, cela m'a plutôt l'air d'être un trait typiquement Weasley !

Le regard de Pénélope se porta un instant sur ses hanches.

- Adieu taille fine, soupira-t-elle navrée.

Je lui ai rendu, à mon tour, son sourire compatissant. Cela me faisait bizarre que Penny puisse m'imaginer en couple avec Olivier, formant une famille de qui plus est… Pour être honnête, c'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment envisagé.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que vous avez tous à vous déclarer en ce moment ? ai-je fini par demander.

- Sais pas, répondit Penny. Peut-être le retour des beaux jours…

- Je regrette tellement que Dean me l'ait dit, ai-je soufflé en donnant un coup de pied dans l'eau, soulevant de cette façon une immense gerbe.

- Et moi, je regrette tellement que Percy ne l'ait pas fait, rétorqua-t-elle la tête penchée en arrière de manière à ce que sa bouteille puisse tenir en équilibre sur son crâne. Tu sais quoi ? On devrait faire un échange…

- Merci du cadeau… ai-je marmonné.

- Hé ! prostesta la Serdaigle en me frappant l'épaule. Tu parles de l'homme que j'aime là !

Je me suis aussitôt excusée. Sa réponse m'avait frappé. Penny était amoureuse de Percy. Dire qu'Olivier et Sean étaient persuadés que leur camarade finirait vieux garçon… Andy, qui s'était sentie visée dans cette attaque « anti-cerveau » avait répliqué que seule une personne d'exception pourrait apprécier le charme qu'offrirait le jeune Weasley. Je ne savais pas si Penny était cette personne mais elle était parfaite pour notre Gryffondor. Il faudrait que je lui en touche d'ailleurs deux mots, c'était cruel de sa part de faire attendre une jeune fille de cette façon. Je suppose que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour donner des leçons mais comme notre préfet ne le sait pas, tout devrait bien se passer…

Penny m'envoya un clin d'œil et me tendit une autre bouteille.

- Tu en as volé une caisse ? ai-je fait surprise.

- Nan… Quand je suis passée aux cuisines, les elfes de maison se sont précipités pour m'apporter ce qu'ils avaient de plus fort.

- _Du jus de tomate_ ? ai-je signalé.

- Faut croire que Dumbledore a laissé des instructions pour que les jeunes filles en plein chagrin d'amour ne puissent pas se prendre une cuite libératrice…

J'ai décapsulé ma bouteille en écoutant sa théorie, assez tordue je dois l'avouer, sur la raison véritable de la présence de Mimi Geignarde dans ses WC. Je lui ai ensuite tendu ma bouteille afin de trinquer.

- A nos amours, ai-je déclaré en captant son regard.

- Je dirais même plus : aux hommes de nos vies…

Je pensais en avalant ma première gorgée que jamais le pluriel n'avait autant été d'actualités. Une grimace s'attarda un instant sur mon visage alors que je déglutissais bruyamment. Il faudra que je pense aussi à suggérer à Dumbledore de fournir aux élèves en mal d'amour autre chose que cet horrible jus de tomate…

A deux semaines du premier examen, les professeurs cessèrent de nous donner des devoirs, préférant consacrer leurs cours à des séances de révisions, nous permettant ainsi de réaliser à quel point nous n'étions pas prêts. Malgré les tentatives de travaux dans le parc dans le but de prendre l'air et de garder un peu de couleurs, nos visages devenaient chaque jour un peu plus blafards et nos valises sous les yeux un peu plus conséquentes. Dans ces heures de découragement, les cours de Brûlopot apparaissaient comme être nos seuls îlots de divertissements. Et pour cause… Une fois redescendu sur terre, notre enseignant s'était mis en tête de nous faire découvrir les créatures les plus étranges existantes de par le monde. Des instants qui resteront gravés dans les mémoires de chacun !

- Pour notre dernière leçon, avait-il déclaré ce jour-là, j'ai fait le choix de vous faire observer un animal que certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà : l'Augurey.

L'annonce du programme du cours provoqua de nombreux murmures alors que nous nous rendions à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, qui nous observait tristement derrière sa fenêtre. Brûlopot alla se placer à côté d'un couple de maigres oiseaux au plumage vert foncé.

- Approchez, approchez, déclara le professeur alors que nous restions tous à une dizaine de mètres des volatiles.

Personne ne bougea, ce qui arracha un soupir de découragement au petit sorcier.

- C'est également dans le but de faire tomber un a priori que je vous amené ces Augureys. Qui peut m'en dire plus ?

Andy, qui se cachait derrière Olivier pour ne pas avoir à poser les yeux sur les oiseaux, fut la première à répondre.

- L'Augurey est aussi appelé « Irish Phoenix » et « Oiseau de Malheur ». Son cri est considéré comme un présage de mort et on dit que le simple fait d'en toucher un apportera malchance…

- C'est exact, admit Brûlopot. Miss Benton a raison : c'est ce que dit la croyance populaire. Cependant, de récentes études menées montre que l'Augurey est simplement un animal extrêmement sensible au taux d'humidité dans l'air. La malchance n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

L'un des oiseaux se tourna alors vers nous et se mit à battre des ailes. D'un même mouvement, nous avons tous faits trois pas en arrière.

- Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, s'écria le professeur en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Ces deux-là viennent de chez moi et me permettent de prévoir le temps qu'il fera.

Il tendit la main pour en caresser un.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de souffrir de malchance ?

Nous nous sommes tous abstenus de répondre, d'autant plus qu'à cet instant, il trébucha sur une courge immense en voulant éviter un coup de bec de ses oiseaux adorés. Une espèce de peur frénétique nous saisit lorsque se relevant difficilement, il demanda un volontaire pour s'en approcher.

- A deux semaines des examens ? marmonna Andy. Il peut toujours rêver…

De nombreux élèves l'approuvèrent.

- Moi, dans le doute, ajouta Olivier, je préfère ne rien faire qu'y puisse m'attirer la malchance avant la finale.

Personne ne voulait tenter le Dragon, moi pas plus que les autres. Cependant, j'ai commis l'erreur fatale de regarder Brûlopot. Son air désespéré eut raison de mon appréhension.

- Je suis volontaire, ai-je dit sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et en faisant un pas vers lui.

Olivier me retint par le bras.

- Tu es folle ? chuchota-t-il.

- N'y va pas June ! me supplia Andy. Je n'ai pas envie de partager mon dortoir avec une fille qui aura touché un Augurey.

- Je ne suis plus à une malédiction près, ai-je répondu avec un sourire en me tournant vers Olivier. Maudite pour être maudite…

Il m'observa un moment puis leva les yeux au ciel, avant de me relâcher.

- Parfait, m'encouragea Brûlopot alors que j'approchais. Très bien Miss Tierney, voilà qui est courageux ! 10 points en plus pour Gryffondor !

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en réjouir car la vue des Augureys me glaça le sang. De loin, ces oiseaux m'avaient paru laids mais de près, ils étaient carrément hideux. On aurait dit des vautours qui n'auraient rien eu à manger depuis des semaines, à l'ossature apparente, au plumage luisant et au bec crochu. Leurs yeux, tels deux billes d'obsidienne, ne disposaient pas de paupières et nous donnaient ainsi l'impression qu'ils allaient fondre en larmes à tout instant. Je mis du temps à me faire à cette idée, mais le fait était qu'ils me faisaient de la peine…

- Miss Tierney, pouvez-vous décrire cet animal au reste de la classe afin qu'ils puissent en réaliser un schéma d'étude ?

Des râles de protestations s'élevèrent dans le troupeau d'élèves mais tous finirent cependant par sortir de quoi noter.

- Alors… ai-je dit, ne sachant par où commencer.

En vérité, la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit en observant ces créatures était « moche ». Mais je supposais que l'absence de pertinence dans ma remarque ne satisferait pas Brûlopot. Celui-ci m'aida sur ce point. Il me fit décrire l'aspect général, mesurer la bête, l'envergure de ses ailes, les caractéristiques de son plumage, mesurer le diamètre de ses yeux et décrire l'aspect de ses serres.

- Professeur, il y a quelque chose là-dessous… On dirait une excroissance, ai-je signalé intriguée en me tordant le cou afin de pouvoir visualiser le ventre de l'animal.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Brûlopot en s'approchant.

Il regarda un instant dans la même direction que moi avant de déclarer joyeusement.

- C'est ce qui fait de lui un mâle, Miss Tierney !

Mes joues se sont aussitôt empourprées. Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance pour que personne ne l'ait entendu ? Hélas, les rires de mes camarades retentirent aussitôt. En me redressant, je me suis retrouvée nez à bec avec Mr. Augurey. Sa tête ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Il ouvrit alors lentement le bec et poussa une plainte déchirante. Dans les bouquins, on décrit ce cri comme des notes basses lancées sur un lent vibrato… Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je sursautai et manquai à mon tour de m'embroncher sur la courge géante. Les élèves se mirent à crier et certains (dont Andy, je peux le jurer) se réfugièrent chez Hagrid les mains sur les oreilles.

- Allons du calme ! cria Brûlopot dans une vaine tentative de ramener un peu d'ordre.

L'oiseau continua sa plainte lancinante qui trouvait un écho inattendu dans ma cage thoracique. C'était une sensation vraiment très étrange, comme si les battements de mon cœur avaient fini par se régler sur le rythme de son cri. Le seconde Augurey joint alors sa voix au premier.

- Tiens ? Il va pleuvoir… déclara le professeur de Soins en regardant le ciel pendant que les élèves les plus courageux rejoignaient enfin les autres dans la cabane d'Hagrid.

Je ne saurai te dire la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas bougé. Ces oiseaux me faisaient peur. Pourtant, en les écoutant, je me suis surprise à avoir de la peine pour eux. Leur cri, bien qu'indéniablement lugubre, était empreint de tristesse et de mélancolie et cela ne l'en rendait que plus émouvant. Leur aspect décrépi dégoûtait tous ceux que leur réputation n'avait pas déjà fait fuir. C'est idiot mais je me suis dit qu'ils devaient se sentir seuls et mal-aimés… et j'ai trouvé ça d'une tristesse infinie.

Les premières gouttes de l'averse s'écrasèrent sur la table, sur laquelle étaient posés les perchoirs. Les hurlements des oiseaux redoublèrent alors d'intensité. Une larme perla puis coula le long du bec du mâle. Je me suis mise à leur place… Seule, abandonnée, tout le monde me fuyant.

Il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes mais je n'y fis pas attention. Plongé dans mon chagrin, je n'ai pas su défaire mon regard de ces pauvres créatures. La pluie dilua sur mes joues les larmes que je n'avais pu retenir. La fatigue, l'attente, le stress et l'angoisse… Toutes ces choses sont ressorties face à ces oiseaux. Je ne voulais pas être seule…

- June !

Je me suis lentement tournée vers la maison d'Hagrid. Derrière ses carreaux, les élèves se demandaient ce que je faisais et sur le pas de la porte, Olivier et Brûlopot me faisaient de grands signes.

- Venez Miss Tierney ! Ne restez pas sous cette pluie ! me cria le professeur. C'est un temps pour les Augureys, pas pour vous !

Effectivement, les oiseaux semblaient se délecter du contact de la pluie sur leurs plumes. Etrangement, celui des mes vêtements trempés et alourdis me plaisaient nettement moins. J'ai donc couru pour me mettre à l'abri.

- Je n'y crois pas ! déclara Olivier en me poussant à l'intérieur. Toi et ta sale manie d'être fascinée par des _trucs_…

La force de son geste me fit tituber en avant. J'allais protester quand le sourire qu'il arborait en fermant derrière lui la porte de la chaumière me stoppa net.

- Va les voir, dit-il en désignant Sean et Andy d'un geste de la tête. Ils sont persuadés que tu vas mourir.

J'ai secoué la tête, abattue. Le pire, c'est qu'ils en étaient capables… Leurs airs inquiets et celui ravi d'Olivier lorsqu'il me demanda d'éviter de le toucher en me tendant mon sac, dès fois que ma malédiction soit contagieuse, firent fondre mes angoisses. Et lorsque Brûlopot installé sut le tabouret géant d'Hagrid entreprit de reprendre son cours, j'eus la certitude qu'avec des gens comme eux dans ma vie, même en le souhaitant très fort, je ne serai jamais vraiment seule…

Lors du dernier week-end de mai devait avoir lieu l'avant-dernier match de la saison de Quidditch : le rencontre Poufsouffle/Serpentard, une affiche qui, à vue de nez, n'a pas l'air des plus passionnantes mais qui, dans les conditions actuelles, prenaient des allures de match de l'année. En effet, si (par un quelconque miracle, comme le disait lucidement Olivier) le blaireau venait à s'imposer face au serpent, il ne resterait plus que l'aigle et le lion en lice pour la Coupe de Quidditch. Et ce constat, tout le monde avait été capable de l'établir… Les Serdaigles avaient eux aussi trouvé leurs intérêts dans le dénouement de ce match. Ils nous accompagnèrent donc dans nos encouragements aux joueurs jaune et noir dans les jours qui précédèrent l'affrontement. Olivier alla même jusqu'à réserver une séance de conseils spéciaux à Tensin Appelbee, le Capitaine des Poufsouffles.

La pression montait un peu plus chaque jour, rendant Patch et les Serpentards de plus en plus insupportables. Quand le samedi tant attendu arriva enfin, plus personne dans l'école n'eut le cœur à travailler (ou réviser) et les regards de chacun se tournèrent vers le stade de Quidditch.

Les Gryffondors (en tous cas, nous) avaient clairement affiché qu'ils se mettaient du côté du Blaireau. C'est ainsi qu'une tribune d'habitude réservée aux Poufsouffles, se retrouva envahie d'élèves d'autres Maisons et que dans la marée noire et jaune, on pouvait facilement discerner quelques îlots rouges et bleus. Je n'y avais pas échappé, malgré mon scepticisme affiché sur cette improbable victoire de Poufsouffle. Kudon et Hobbes m'avaient sauté dessus au pied des escaliers et je m'étais retrouvée sans trop comprendre comment avec d'énormes traces de mains jaunes et noires sur le visage. Andy et Dorys avaient prévu le coup en arborant toutes les deux une petite rosette aux couleurs de la maison. Sean, quant à lui, s'était retrouvé barbouillé des pieds à la tête. Mais je vais finir par croire qu'il adore ça. Seul Olivier restait blanc comme neige et pour cause… Tu aurais dû voir le regard qu'il lançait à chaque personne s'approchant de lui pour tenter de le maquiller ou de le faire porter tout signe apparent de soutien à une autre équipe que le sienne. Même les Poufsouffles les plus courageux et obstinés s'y cassèrent les dents.

L'ambiance n'attendit pas le coup de sifflet de départ pour être électrique. Nous avions dans la tribune face à nous un véritable mur vert et argent, bien décidé à se montrer les plus bruyants. Puisque nous ne connaissions aucun des chants poufsouffles (et puis, il y a soutien et soutien), nous les accompagnions à force de sifflets et de tapements de mains.

- Où sont Dean et Patch ? ai-je fini par demander alors que l'heure de début de match approchait.

Olivier allait marmonner une réponse quand un grand fracas métallique nous parvint des escaliers de la tribune. J'avais déjà entendu un vacarme de la sorte lorsqu'un vieux sorcier était tombé dans les chaudrons d'exposition de la boutique du Chemin de Traverse (un grand moment !) ou encore quand quelqu'un avait réussi à enfermer Miss Teigne dans une des armures du château. Rusard en avait été malade… Toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers la dernière rangée (deux au-dessus de la nôtre), la plus haute, située au débouché des escaliers de la tribune, là où nous attendions tous à voir apparaître une espèce de monstre métallique. Les vivas des Poufsouffles s'élevèrent aussitôt et, sous nos yeux ébahis, prirent place les derniers supporters, les plus impliqués, pour la majorité des 7ème années plus un indien surexcité, Patch…

- Je reconnais qu'ils ont fait fort, souffla Sean admiratif.

Un par un, acclamé par la quasi-totalité du stade, les six garçons prirent place, le visage à moitié noir et jaune, torse nu, deux empreintes de blaireau sur la poitrine, tapant avec deux bâtons sur leurs chaudrons (qui, vu la rouille, n'avaient pas servi depuis longtemps) qu'ils portaient en bandouillère et une cravate autour du cou. Sean avait raison, il s'agissait d'une idée remarquable ! Une fois le dernier d'entre eux en place (Patch adore se faire désirer), ils commencèrent alors un roulement de tambour, repris dans le stade à l'aide de piétinements sauvages des gradins, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus puissant, avant de se mettre à hurler le nom de leur maison. La tribune des d'habitude si gentils et si discrets Poufsouffles sombra dans une sorte de folie furieuse. Et je pense que, si Olivier n'avait pas demander à Andy comme à chacun de nous de jouer les observateurs et de prendre des notes durant cette rencontre, Benton aurait volontiers rebroussé chemin…

- Dean n'est pas avec eux ? me demanda-t-elle, tout sauf rassurée, pendant que Patch prenait un malin plaisir à chambrer Olivier.

J'ai tenté de reconnaître mon irlandais sous le maquillage de ces cinq mâles allumés. J'avais du mal à imaginer que Dean puisse faire ça. Je l'avais senti beaucoup plus confiant depuis quelques semaines mais pas au point d'apparaître à moitié nu devant l'école réunie.

- Comment les professeurs ont-ils pu les laisser venir dans cette tenue ? me suis-je étonnée en tournant mon regard vers la tribune où ils siégeaient et d'où MacGonagall les observaient les lèvres pincées.

- Oh, mais ils ne voulaient pas…

La voix de Dean dans mon dos me fit sursauter. A réviser intensivement ces dernières semaines (et aussi en partie parce que je l'ai évité), je ne l'avais quasiment pas vu. Et il m'avait beaucoup manqué… Je ne l'avais ni senti, ni entendu arriver, à croire qu'il était apparu comme par magie.

- Tu ne t'es pas mis comme tes petits copains ? ai-je demandé d'une voix badine en l'attrapant par la jolie chemisette qu'il portait pour l'embrasser.

- Il y a d'autres façons de soutenir son équipe, répondit-il en reculant doucement le visage. C'est marrant… Je te sens _déçue_…

Je pensais éviter avoir à lui répondre en l'embrassant. C'était sans compter sur Dorys, installée sur la rangée au dessous de la notre, qui se retourna pour mettre son grain de sel.

- June regrette simplement de ne pas avoir pu t'admirer dans cette « tenue », signala-t-elle joyeusement.

Inutile de tenter de te préciser l'ampleur de mon effondrement moral… Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants.

- C'est vrai ? ronronna-t-il d'une voix grave en collant son front au mien.

J'ai songé un court instant à me défendre avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'une lointaine partie de mon esprit ait pu effectivement le souhaiter. Je passai donc mes bras autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de s'esquiver encore une fois.

- Vous êtes écoeurant, soupira Olivier à l'instant où j'allais embrasser Dean.

Et là, j'ai préféré renoncer… Renoncer à la fois à avoir mon baiser et renoncer à trouver un jour du soutien chez l'un des mes amis.

- Tu disais que les professeurs ne voulaient pas qu'ils restent dans cette tenue, ai-je soupiré. Pourtant, ils sont bien là et aucun d'eux n'a volé jusqu'ici pour leur ordonner de se couvrir…

- Je sais, cria Dean pour se faire entendre malgré les sifflets d'impatience qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. MacGonagall, Quirrel et Rogue nous ont coincés à l'entrée. Ils refusaient de nous laisser pénétrer dans le stade de cette manière. Quand Dumbledore est arrivé, Rogue lui a justifié cela en expliquant que leurs tenues étaient indécentes… Patch leur a alors proposé de leur montrer ce qu'était _réellement_ une tenue indécente…

Je l'observai avec des yeux ronds… Etait-ce bien ce à quoi je pensais ? Après tout, avec Patch, on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

- Tu aurais dû voir la tête de MacGonagall quand il a commencé à défaire son pantalon, ricana Dean. Il lui a fallu 5 minutes pour s'en remettre ! D'où le fait que le match débute avec un peu de retard…

- Ah bravo ! fit Olivier d'un air mauvais. C'est du sérieux ! Au Quidditch, l'heure, c'est l'heure ! Un match se doit de…

- Moi, je ne trouve pas que ce soit si indécent que ça, ai-je confié à Dean à voix basse pendant que Dubois continuait sa diatribe sur les bienfaits de la ponctualité. Ils ont quand même fait l'effort de mettre une cravate…

Dean éclata de rire et se mit à jouer avec une de mes mèches de cheveux.

- Tu aurais pu faire une très jolie petite Poufsouffle, se moqua-t-il en étalant un peu plus le maquillage que j'avais sur les joues.

- En revanche, tu devrais avoir honte, ai-je répliqué en le détaillant de haut en bas. Tu ne portes aucun signe de ta maison… Même moi, je fais plus Poufsouffle que toi !

Dean se lança alors dans une explication ayant un rapport avec le choix de ses sous-vêtements ce matin là et à en croire le haussement de sourcil qui accompagnait son discours, cela promettait d'être intéressant. Cependant, je ne le sus jamais. La tête de Dean fut violement attirée en arrière et pendant que de nombreuse paires de bras le maintenaient tranquille, Patch lui passa une de leurs cravates autour de la tête et lui serra le nœud au niveau du front.

- Que tu pactises avec l'ennemi, lui lança Patch en retournant à sa place deux rangs au-dessus, je peux le comprendre… Mais ne laisse pas les hormones de June te faire oublier d'où tu viens !

- _Patch_ ! me suis-je indignée.

Il fit mine de m'envoyer un baiser invisible avant de remettre son chaudron sur ses hanches. Mes yeux roulèrent autant qu'ils le purent puis finirent pas redescendre sur Dean. Il avait l'air d'un idiot avec sa cravate pendouillant de cette façon. Je ne le lui ai pas dit pour ne pas le vexer mais mes pouffements silencieux me trahirent malgré tout.

- C'était à prévoir, ai-je dit en la lui mettant correctement.

- Maintenant que j'ai la cravate, je peux enlever la chemise si tu veux… proposa-t-il d'une voix suave en m'enlaçant la taille.

Il avançait la tête pour m'embrasser lorsqu'un grésillement résonna dans le stade.

- Un deux…un deux… Bonjour à tous, élèves de Poudlard ! Soyez les bienvenus pour cet avant-dernier match de la saison, match opposant aujourd'hui Poufsouffle à Serpentard.

- Ça commence ! ai-je crié survoltée en faisant brusquement volte-face pour me retrouver face au terrain.

Dean, qui évidemment n'avait pas anticipé mon mouvement, ne stoppa pas le sien et vint embrasser mon lobe occipital.

- Euh… hum, June ? fit-il un rien désappointé.

- Quoi ? lui ai-je demandé surprise.

Il m'observa avec des yeux ronds. Andy se permit alors de lui expliquer.

- Premier match que tu regardes avec elle ? demanda-t-elle à Dean qui répondit par l'affirmatif par un hochement de tête.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant, geste qui ne fit qu'aggraver la perplexité de Flaherty.

- Efforce-toi d'oublier…

- Les conditions météorologiques sont aujourd'hui idéales pour une rencontre à l'enjeu capital, déclarait joyeusement Lee Jordan. En effet, de son résultat dépendra l'obtention de la Coupe pour l'une des équipes en lice. Si nos amis de Poufsouffles ne sont plus dans la course, ils savent néanmoins l'influence que leur jeu aura cet après-midi. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de supporters du mustélidé dans ce stade ! Espérons que leurs encouragements donnent des ailes aux joueurs de Poufsouffle ! D'ailleurs, leur capitaine, Tensin Appelbee, me confiait à l'entrée des vestiaires qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais le Blaireau se sentait prêt à manger des écailles !

- Qu'il se contente de ne pas se faire écraser et ce sera déjà pas mal, marmonna Olivier la mine sombre alors que des huées s'élevaient chez les Serpentards et que Lee se faisait rappeler à l'ordre par notre directrice de maison.

Il avait tellement raison… J'en avais presque envie de rire. Mais voir la mâchoire de Dean se contracter m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était peut-être pas le comportement le plus judicieux à adopter. Je me suis donc contentée de reprendre Olivier, sans grande conviction… Il m'envoya un regard surpris, qui se transforma rapidement en grimace d'amusement puis se finir en hochement de tête blasé. Il savait que je pensais comme lui… Nous en avions discuté toute la semaine. Au moins fit-il l'effort de ne pas le rappeler devant Dean.

- Oh mais que vois-je ? reprit Lee en grande forme aujourd'hui. Ne serait-ce pas la délicate silhouette de notre arbitre adorée ? Mais si ! Le professeur Bibine vient de faire son entrée sur le terrain, suivie de l'équipe de Poufsouffle menée par leur valeureux Capitaine Tensin Appelbee, encadré par les deux autres Poursuiveurs Eddy MacCawa et Malcolm Price, le duo de Batteurs Anthony Rickett et Maureen Scott, le Gardien Herbert Flit. Et enfin, celui qui sera peut-être, et nous l'espérons tous, l'homme du match : Gary Crouch !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accompagna la présentation de l'équipe.

- Les Serpentards entrent à leur tour sur le terrain, marmonna Lee à toute vitesse. Voici donc !

Des sifflements s'élevèrent de la tribune Serpentard.

- Merci, merci, fit Lee avec humour en leur adressant un petit signe de la main. Les joueurs se rassemblent au centre du terrain. Mme Bibine lâche le Vif d'Or et prend le Souaffle en main. Et c'est parti !

Les 14 joueurs décollèrent quasi-simultanément. Le Souaffle s'éleva rapidement avant d'amorcer une lente descente. Price et Flint se précipitèrent dessus.

- Poufsouffle s'empare du Souaffle, s'écria Lee (à ma grande surprise). Le jeune Price a su prendre de vitesse les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard.

Les Poufsouffles ovationnèrent aussitôt leur joueur et le bruit des percussions redoubla au-dessus de nous. Les supporters, plus confiants que jamais, semblaient totalement déchaînés. Nous étions les parmi les seuls encore assis sur les gradins (chose plutôt inhabituel pour nous, il faut l'admettre). Sean était parvenu à s'acclimater parfaitement à son nouvel environnement et joignait sa voix à celle des autres. Andy, comme à chaque match, ne lâchait pas des yeux les Cognards, qu'elle considère comme des erreurs de la nature. Dorys avait revêtu pour l'occasion des lunettes de soleil pour, selon elle, ne pas être ébloui durant le match mais qui lui permettait surtout de nous empêcher de voir si oui ou non, elle gardait les yeux ouverts. Olivier, assis à ma droite, s'était avancé sur le bout du gradin et observait Price zigzaguer entre les Cognards et les joueurs, le visage totalement fermé et les poings serrés.

- Le Poursuiveur Price s'envole littéralement vers les anneaux de Bletchey. Il passe Montague, Pucey et Montague à nouveau. C'est incroyable ! Personne ne semble être en mesure, chez les Serpentards, d'arrêter la comète Price.

Les mots choisis par Lee me laissèrent songeuse. Il avait raison… La remontée fulgurante que Price faisait du terrain était _incroyable_. Son jeu était d'habitude correct mais sans plus… La position des Serpentards dans l'espace de jeu m'éclaira sur le sujet.

- Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si mauvais que ça, signala Dean en se penchant vers moi.

Dubois laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- Regarde où est Flint, ai-je répondu en élevant la voix pour me faire entendre alors que Price se présentait seul devant la surface de tir des Serpentard.

Dean leva rapidement les yeux vers le joueur vert situé au centre du terrain.

- Oui et alors ? soupira Dorys (qui finalement ne semblait pas dormir) en se retournant vers moi.

- Ça, ma belle, c'est ce qu'on appelle un contre, ai-je soupiré tristement.

Elle allait me répondre quand la plainte des supporters du Blaireau la fit regarder de nouveau le jeu. Pucey avait collé son balai à celui de Price pour l'empêcher de finaliser son geste. A la limite du Cobbing, il donna un coup d'épaule à Price pour l'empêcher de finaliser son geste. Dans le cafouillage et les huées, Bibine préféra laisser l'avantage… Et comme Olivier avait dû lui aussi le pressentir, Pucey envoya le Souaffle à Flint par une passe longue, qui le reprit de volée et l'expédia à Montague qui avait su se démarquer en volant à basse altitude. Dépassés, les Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle ne purent revenir à temps dans leur camp et Montague, après avoir esquivé les assauts d'un Cognard qu'Anthony Rickett lui avait expédié avec la force du désespoir, se retrouva seul face au Gardien.

- Montague permet à Serpentard d'ouvrir le score, déclara Lee d'une voix morne.

Dans les gradins, la déconvenue des Poufsouffles était totale et elle n'était rien comparée à la déception lisible sur le visage des sept joueurs en noir et jaune lorsqu'ils prirent enfin conscience du piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Un piège idiot en fait… Faire naître l'espoir de cette façon chez son adversaire est assez cruel, surtout si c'est pour le lui retirer tout de suite après. Serpentard a toujours eu l'avantage sur cette action. Flint et les siens ont simplement fait croire le contraire. Cruel, idiot… Mais efficace !

J'ai discrètement tourné le regard vers Olivier. Les yeux clos, il secouait la tête d'un lent mouvement désabusé. Il dut probablement se sentir observer puisqu'il finit par lever le visage dans ma direction. Les mots n'étaient plus utiles et même en criant, il aurait été incapable de se faire entendre. Il m'était déjà arriver à plusieurs reprises de deviner ce qu'il allait dire mais de le cas présent, j'eus l'impression de pouvoir véritablement lire ce qu'il pensait… C'est assez effrayant comme expérience pour tout t'avouer ! « _C'est terminé !_ », voilà ce que voulait dire ce silence résigné. Lui comme moi savions que ce but venait de marquer la fin du match. Les maigres espoirs que j'avais pu fonder en Poufsouffle volèrent en éclats. Les Serpentards venaient de monter avec brio à tous les observateurs objectifs et connaisseurs que le match, à l'image de cette action, serait totalement sous leur contrôle.

Dix autres points furent bientôt marqués, puis dix autres… et encore dix autres… Chaque fois, dans un sursaut d'orgueil, les Poufsouffles se démenaient plus encore et parvenaient à se rapprocher toujours plus des anneaux adverses. Chaque fois, ils devaient essuyer le contre des Serpentards. Le chat s'amusait avec sa souris avant de la mettre à mort. Il la laissait s'échapper, toujours un peu plus loin, avant de lui bondir dessus… Les Poufsouffles ne sortirent pas indemnes de ces coups de griffes incessants. Leur jeu s'en trouva totalement paralysé. Appelbee avait beau les motiver, les supporters avaient beau chanté, le score de la maison verte, lui, ne cessait d'augmenter. Flint avait besoin de points pour revenir dans la course au titre et ce match était l'occasion rêvée pour en engranger.

- Crouch a-t-il vu le Vif d'Or ? hurla soudainement Lee que le festival de but Serpentard avait abattu. Mais oui ! Il fonce ! Regardez-le ! Higgs tente de la rattraper… Si Crouch parvient à s'en emparer, Poufsouffle l'emportera. L'Attrapeur se rapproche dangereusement du sol…

D'un même mouvement, la tribune se leva. Dean m'attrapa la main et je découvris avec surprise que la sienne tremblait. L'instant étant critique, je ne pris pas le temps de le rassurer. Je sais, tu peux trouver cela dur mais je n'ai rien pu faire sur le moment. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur la tentative de Crouch de mettre fin au calvaire de son équipe.

A cet instant, Derrick vint écraser sa batte sur la tête de MacCawa sous les yeux de l'arbitre et récolta pour ce geste un avertissement, une pénalité et la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait commis ce geste : un arrêt de jeu. Crouch fut obligé de stopper sa course au coup de sifflet de Bibine et le Vif d'Or, si tant est qu'il l'ait effectivement vu, eut le temps de s'enfuir.

- On aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir, ai-je soupiré en me laissant tomber sur le banc.

- Ne dis pas ça ! tenta de positiver Dean en m'assénant une claque magistrale sur la cuisse. A 60 à 0, on peut se refaire. Tout n'est pas perdu…

J'ai alors tenté de lui rendre son sourire et de ne pas faire attention à Olivier qui avait tenu à préciser que tout n'était pas non plus gagné… Mais le fait qu'Appelbee réussisse à transformer sa pénalité et à offrir à son équipe ses dix premiers points me laissa croire un instant que Dean pouvait avoir raison.

Le match me parut interminable. Voir toujours les mêmes erreurs, les mêmes tactiques prendre avait quelque chose d'extrêmement frustrant ! Le manque de réussite énerva rapidement les camarades de Patch sur le terrain. Les Serpentards le décelèrent et intensifièrent leur jeu qui devint beaucoup plus brutal. Crouch ne pouvait plus voler sur cinq mètres sans qu'un Cognard ou un joueur adverse ne vienne couper sa trajectoire. Il ne semblait plus y avoir pour les Poufsouffle de moyen pour mettre fin à cet enfer. Les chants des amis du Reptile ne firent que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. « La marche du Serpent », composée pour l'occasion, provoqua une réaction plus que normale chez les joueurs de la maison jaune mais assez inattendue de leur part : ils devinrent à leur tour violents… Oui, je sais ! Si je n'en avais pas été témoin, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Eux d'habitude si fair-play ont jugé bon d'appliquer la bonne vieille loi du talion. Bien entendu, tout le monde dans le stade savait que cela n'apporterait absolument rien. Mais au moins, cela avait le mérite de les détendre un peu…

Ils firent en sorte au début de le faire de façon discrète, dans le dos de Bibine. Le passage des 100 points pour leur adversaire leur porta un coup au moral critique. Price, au coude à coude avec Montague pour l'empêcher d'inscrire le 11ème but de la partie, se sentant perdre du terrain, vint donner un coup de coude sur le visage de son adversaire qui, bien entendu, lâcha le Souaffle et en profita pour rappeler à l'ensemble de l'école à quel point il pouvait être bon comédien.

- Simulation ! hurla Sean non loin. Cela vaut une exclusion !

La sang qui coulait en abondance du nez du joueur semblait plutôt prouver le contraire. C'est ce qu'Andy tenta de lui faire remarquer.

- Rien ne prouve qu'il s'agisse du sien, répondit Sean faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi extrême.

Andy tenta de trouver du soutien de mon côté avant de renoncer. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur les anneaux de Flit, soudainement livides.

Montague empoigna le Souaffle et vola en direction de la ligne de surface de but. Des sifflets et des huées visant à déconcentrer l'adversaire s'élevèrent de toutes parts. La personne située derrière moi alla même jusqu'à marmonner une petite prière d'encouragement à son gardien.

- A votre avis, il va le mettre où ? 5 Mornilles sur le centre, qui dit mieux ? tenta Dorys bien que personne n'y fasse attention.

Bibine siffla et Montague put enfin avancer. L'évidence me frappa comme la foudre. Je bondis alors sur mes pieds et mis mes mains en porte-voix.

- A GAUCHE !

Une voix grave venait d'accompagner la mienne. Olivier, jusque-là immobile et concentré s'était lui aussi levé et avait hurlé en même temps que moi. Montague arma son tir puis fit mine de viser à droite. La feinte prit et Flit plongea du mauvais côté. Le 11ème but de partie fut marqué sur l'anneau de _gauche_. Par la simple façon qu'avait eu Montague de se saisir de la balle, j'avais pu deviner où il avait l'intention de tirer. Olivier qui avait déjà affronté ce joueur avait lui aussi su déchiffrer ses habitudes. Mais pas Flit ! Et il l'aurait pourtant dû…

Une nouvelle plainte s'éleva tout autour de moi et Dubois se laissa retomber sur son siège. J'étais trop furieuse pour en faire de même.

- Et merde ! ai-je crié en tapant bêtement du pied à défaut de pouvoir donner un coup à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi mauvais ! Ça crevait les yeux qu'il allait tirer à gauche ! FLIT, VA T'ACHETER DES MAINS !

Une main, justement, se posa sur ma bouche et m'empêcha de continuer ma liste de suggestions de renouvellement d'organes pour gardien défaillant. Mes protestations furent aussitôt étouffées.

- Mais tu es folle ? me demanda Dean partagé entre l'ahurissement et l'amusement. Jinxie, tu as oublié où tu te trouves ? Ou tu as peut-être simplement envie de mourir, non ?

- Mais quoi ? me suis-je défendue en luttant pour le repousser. C'est la vérité ! Même toi qui n'aimes pas le Quidditch, tu sais que j'ai raison !

Dean jeta un regard horrifié autour de lui et me bâillonna à nouveau de la main. Pour contrer toute tentative d'évasion, il m'attira contre lui et bloqua mes bras. Tout mouvement m'étant désormais impossible, je me contentai de lui dire toutes les horreurs que cette situation m'inspirait à l'instant par un regard que j'ai tenté de rendre aussi noir que possible… Hélas, mes efforts furent vains puisqu'au lieu d'obtenir un sentiment de terreur de sa part, un large sourire lui fendit le visage.

- Arrête, ce genre de regard a le don de me faire _craquer_, dit-il d'un air entendu.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je cessai illico toutes protestations. Dean eut l'air satisfait et me relâcha.

- Maintenant, tu regardes bien sagement la match, d'accord ? dit-il en m'attrapant le menton pour déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

La stupeur me stupéfia quelques secondes, le temps que Poufsouffle ne parvienne à inscrire son deuxième but de la partie. Un peu honteuse, comme une enfant qui venait d'être sermonnée, j'ai lancé un rapide coup d'œil alentours. Par chance, personne n'avait l'air de faire attention à moi. Je me suis donc lentement assise et ai à nouveau levé les yeux vers le match.

- Boucle la ! ai-je dit à Olivier tout en suivant la trajectoire du Cognard lancé à la poursuite de Crouch.

- Je n'ai encore rien dit, signala Dubois imperturbable.

- Et bien, continue alors, soupirai-je en évitant soigneusement le contact visuel.

Il se détourna un instant de la rencontre et pivota vers moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Ceci dit, je n'en pense pas moins…

Un « Aïe » sonore lui échappa lorsque mon petit poing entra, par inadvertance et à pleine vitesse, en contact de son bras.

Apparemment, seul Olivier avait noté cet incident dans le stade entier, puisque insensibles à ma gêne, les Serpentards reprirent leur festival de but… Désormais, même en attrapant le Vif d'Or (et chaque seconde rendait cette possibilité un peu plus incertaine), la victoire des Serpents était acquise. Le 15ème but avait eu raison de la combativité des Poufsouffles. Après une brève phase de violence exacerbée, leur Capitaine avait réussi à les reprendre en main et à leur faire adopter un semblant de schéma défensif. L'utilité n'était pas très grande, l'efficacité pas vraiment au rendez-vous mais l'intention d'Appelbee avait été notée. Dans les tribunes, le même relâchement était observable. Cela s'était d'abord manifesté par une nette diminution des cris, par une lente décomposition des visages, par une désertion progressive des gradins des élèves non concernés (soit ceux de Serdaigle et Gryffondor). Seul Olivier réussit à convaincre Sean d'assister au massacre parce qu'il n'en restait pas moins « une occasion d'apprendre ». Il n'avait pas tort. Tout ce que ces deux équipes montraient aujourd'hui était susceptible de pouvoir être réutilisé plus tard. Dean regardait tristement son équipe se faire laminer. Son air presque détaché face à ce massacre me surprit quelque peu… Mais après tout, il n'aimait pas le Quidditch.

- Montague… Pucey… Qui repasse à Montague, rumina Lee avachi sur sa main. Il évite un Cognard et… Attendez un peu ! Higgs vient de plonger ! Aurait-il vu le Vif ?

Une rapide montée d'adrénaline toucha le stade. Des centaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'Attrapeur de Serpentard qui s'était lancée à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée. Ce que j'ai vu par la suite m'a scandalisée… Crouch, l'autre Attrapeur, n'a _pas_ bougé. Il n'a même pas tenté sa chance… Il n'a pas essayé et aucun de ses coéquipiers ne le lui a reproché. Le cri victorieux de Higgs résonna dans cet après-midi de mai et la tribune face à la nôtre put enfin exulter.

- Serpentard remporte la victoire par 260 à 30, annonça notre commentateur. Je vous donne rendez-vous à tous dans deux semaines pour le dernier match de l'année…

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que les gradins s'étaient déjà à moitié vidés. Soudainement épuisée, je ne me sentis pour l'instant pas capable de me lever. Je regardai distraitement Walken et ses amis fêter leur triomphe comme il se devait.

Dans la cohue, nous avons tous été séparés et comme à chaque fois dans ces cas-là, notre point de rendez-vous était à la sortie du stade. C'est là que Dean et moi les avons retrouvés.

- On peut encore y arriver ? demanda Andy à Olivier un peu inquiète.

- Techniquement oui, soupira Dubois la mine sombre en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Notre duel contre Serdaigle ne s'annonçait déjà pas évident… Si maintenant, tu rajoutes cette troisième donnée … On a envisagé tous les cas de figure mais Poufsouffle ne nous a pas facilité le travail sur ce…

- Tu imagines bien à quel point ça nous désole, le coupa Dean d'un ton acide.

- _Dean_ ! ai-je grogné d'un ton réprobateur.

- C'est vrai ! Olivier a raison ! continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Ce que tu peux voir sur les visages de tous les Poufsouffles, c'est uniquement la déception de savoir qu'ils ont trahi les espoirs que les Gryffondors pouvaient placer en eux…

Imperturbable, Olivier observa Dean, alors que je tentais de le ramener au calme en lui faisant les gros yeux. A quoi jouait-il ?

- Ecoute mec, répondit Olivier calmement. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal. C'est vraiment dommage pour votre Maison mais…

- Mais on a l'habitude, c'est ça ? De quoi nous plaignions-nous ? Nous perdons _toujours_ tous nos matchs ! Et là, nous pouvions nous racheter en vous aidant à sortir Serpentard. C'était trop attendre de notre pauvre petite équipe !

- Dean, on a jamais… tenta Dorys diplomatiquement.

- Je t'ai regardé pendant le match, continua Dean en l'ignorant et en faisant un pas vers Dubois. A aucun moment, tu n'as envisagé que nous puissions gagner. Sois honnête ! Reconnais le ! Alors le couplet du gars désolé, tu peux te le garder…

La mâchoire de mon meilleur ami se contracta. Quelle mouche avait piqué Dean ? Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Pourquoi venir chercher Olivier sur du Quidditch ? C'était stupide de sa part… Pour être exacte, à se grandir pour se rendre plus imposant et avec son air de « dur » sur ce visage, il était stupide ! On se serait cru dans un documentaire animalier… Dubois commençait à perdre patience, je le sentais… Tout comme je sentais ce coup de poing qui s'annonçait imminent. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis permise d'intervenir.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, ai-je tenté d'expliquer à mon tour en attrapant Dean par le bras. Il a…

Un ricanement moqueur me stoppa net.

- Pitié June ! rétorqua Dean en se dégageant. Tu as été pire que lui…

- Quoi ? me suis-je indignée. Je te rappelle que je suis venue exprès pour soutenir _ton_ équipe et qu'au cas où tu serais atteint de cécité partielle, je porte également les couleurs de _ta_ maison ! Tu crois que j'aurais fait tout ça si je n'avais pas cru à votre victoire ?

Sur le coup, cet argument eut l'effet escompté. En plus, il n'était pas foncièrement faux puisque j'avais bel et bien cru un instant, très bref certes, que Poufsouffle pourrait peut-être l'emporter. Une brusque colère monta en moi. Je ne comptais pas laisser passer sur ce coup-là. J'ai donc oublié que nous étions en public et suis pleinement entrée en conflit avec lui.

- Tu as insulté notre Gardien, déclara Dean froidement.

- Tout le monde avait vu qu'il allait tirer à gauche, me suis-je défendue. Je n'ai fait que… qu'exprimer l'opinion générale.

- Tu as essayé de descendre un joueur avec la plume d'Andy !

- C'était une blague ! me suis-je écriée.

- Tellement drôle que la moitié de ma maison a voulu te lyncher…

- Est-ce ma faute si nous n'avons pas le même humour ?

- Tu as piqué une crise à l'instant même où la fin du match a été sifflée, s'emporta Dean en haussant la voix.

Possible qu'effectivement, ce soit le cas… Je crois bien que quelques cris et jurons m'ont échappé. C'était pour moi une simple façon d'évacuer la tension. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Dean le prendrait pour lui. Où était le problème ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, ça n'avait rien avoir avec la « correction » que vous vous êtes pris, ai-je rétorqué bien décidée à ne pas me laisser impressionner.

- Oh vraiment ? fit Dean incrédule.

- C'est ça qui est marrant avec les Poufsouffles ! Ils sont toujours persuadés que le monde entier se moque de leurs piètres résultats. Tu vas rire Dean, mais dans ce cas précis, je me moque totalement du nombre de point que vous avez pu prendre.

A bout de souffle, je dus m'interrompre quelques secondes. Sean en profita pour s'approcher de moi et me demandait à voix basse :

- Vraiment ?

Ni Dean ni moi ne nous sommes tournés vers lui. Il était capital de prouver à l'autre que nous n'allions pas perdre pied aussi facilement.

- Ce qui me mets en rage dans votre match, ai-je repris, et qui est récurent avec ta Maison, c'est le manque de combativité ! Dès que les choses se compliquent, il n'y a plus personne… Tu m'excuseras mais il y a une différence entre perdre et offrir la victoire.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? fit Dean dégoûté. Alors tu n'as rien compris…

- Compris quoi ?

- June arrête ! me conseilla Andy.

- C'est tout compris, ai-je continué en m'avançant vers lui. Serpentard a gagné, Poufsouffle a perdu… D'aucuns diront comme d'habitude. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ta réaction ! Pourquoi être aussi vindicatif ? Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch !

- Oui mais j'aime ma Maison…

Ce n'est que là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais allée trop loin et que c'était à mon petit ami que je parlais, pas à Patch ou à mon ennemi juré. Il fallait que je trouve rapidement un moyen d'arranger ça. Je baissai la tête en signe de reddition.

- Je suis désolée, ai-je dit en tendant une main vers son visage. Le Quidditch me met toujours dans des états…

- C'est rien, répondit-il avec un sourire mais en reculant légèrement.

Si le retour a un niveau sonore normal provoqua le soulagement des mes amis, mes entrailles se glacèrent malgré la voix rassurante et le sourire de Flaherty.

- Bon, fit-il un peu gêné. Vous avez certainement des stats ou des examens à préparer. Bye…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de dire un mot et partit aussitôt rejoindre la colonne Poufsouffle qui rentrait au château. Je ne m'étais jamais disputé avec lui… Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une dispute. J'avais beau chercher à quel moment et pourquoi tout avait dégénéré, je ne voyais pas. Le résultat était pourtant là : Dean rentrait au château en boudant malgré ce qu'il tenter de montrer et cela réussissait à m'agacer et me peiner en même temps. Je l'ai suivi des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait en coupant la pelouse du parc pour éviter le retour triomphal de Flint et compagnie.

- Va le rejoindre, soupira une voix derrière mon dos me faisant sursauter.

C'était Olivier. Nous n'étions plus que deux devant le stade, Andy, Dorys et Sean ayant emboîtés le pas aux derniers supporters.

- Quoi ? ai-je fait surprise.

- Il n'avait pas l'air bien, répondit tranquillement Olivier. Et cela a l'air de te perturber en plus… Alors vas-y !

- Mais… Et les stats ? ai-je bafouillé.

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête, navré.

- De toutes façons, telle que je te connais, tu aurais passé ton temps à te demander ce qu'il faisait et à tout ressasser ! Autant que tu sois fixée, non ?

Un léger rire m'échappa.

- Tu as raison, ai-je dit en reculant. Merci…

- En revanche, répondit-il en haussant la voix puisque je m'éloignais, ce soir, tu seras à moi !

- Promis, ai-je crié en me mettant à courir pour rattraper mon retard.

La pente de la pelouse se fit plus forte et mon ascension ralentit. Les élèves les moins rapides m'observèrent passer, étonnés.

- Dean attends ! ai-je dit à bout de souffle en arrivant derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et s'arrêta.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide qui me serra le cœur.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas paraître affectée.

- Ne pars pas comme ça, ai-je répondu en me tenant les côtes. Je regrette vraiment ce qui vient de se passer.

- Ok, soupira-t-il en se remettant à marcher.

- Hé ! Une seconde ! ai-je crié en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu n'as pas envie qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble ? Juste tous les deux ? Cela fait longtemps et le parc est désert…

Il sembla réfléchir et jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de ma tête.

- Passe te laver la figure, soupira-t-il, pendant que je vais chercher une bricole. Rendez-vous dans 5 minutes sous le saule au bord du lac…

Le voir s'éloigner tout raide et tout coincé me fit comprendre que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Je venais de m'excuser, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ? Tu peux me le dire ? J'avais pensé chaque mot de ce que je lui avais dit. Cependant, j'avais fait l'effort de me rétracter. Cela aurait dû le toucher ! Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je pouvais rétablir les choses… Et je n'avais pas assez de temps pour monter à la Tour prendre conseil. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était à moi de me débrouiller seule ! De joyeux instant en perspective !

De retour des toilettes de Mimi (Walken faisait le siège de ceux du premier), j'ai vu que Dean était arrivé avant moi au point de rendez-vous. Figure-toi qu'il était allé prendre un plaid pour que nous puissions être mieux installés… Je me suis sentie aussitôt plus légère. Si seulement tu avais pu le voir… Assis seul, face au lac, son sac posé à côté de lui. L'atmosphère de cette scène était si douce que, si je n'avais pas déjà été en retard, j'aurai pris quelques instants pour en profiter encore un peu.

- Me revoilà, ai-je claironné en essayant de rendre ma voix la plus suave possible en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il me tourna alors le dos et j'entendis le bruit d'une fermeture éclair.

- Voilà pour toi, répondit-il en me déposant sur les genoux une montagne de parchemins.

- Euh… Qu'est ce que c'est ? ai-je demandé intriguée.

- De quoi réviser, répondit-il les sourcils froncés comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

- Réviser ? Mais…je croyais qu'on allait…

En réalité, je ne savais pas vraiment que ce nous aurions pu faire. Mais réviser ne faisait pas partie de la liste des possibilités. L'ancien Dean aurait détourné ma réponse en s'amusant à me faire dire des horreurs. Le Dean que j'avais en face de moi se contenta de me faire la morale.

- Ta première épreuve est après demain June ! me rappela-t-il. Jusque-là, rien d'autre ne devrait compter pour toi.

Effarée, j'ai baissé les yeux sur les parchemins et y ai de suite reconnu son écriture élancée. Ne te méprends pas, Journal. J'étais touchée par l'attention… mais un rien désappointée.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- J'ai de quoi m'occuper, déclara-t-il en me montrant un tome des aventures de _Martin Migg, le moldu fou._

J'allais réviser alors que Môssieu allait ricaner bêtement devant les histoires abracadabrantesques de cet idiot de moldu ! C'était injuste ! Je me suis saisie des fiches avec humeur et me suis détournée de lui, bien décidée à l'ignorer.

Comme à chaque fois, mon manque de détermination me désola. Je n'arrivais pas à réviser, je n'en avais aucune envie. J'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder et mes yeux se tournèrent naturellement vers Dean. Il avait beau être plus froid que la glace, jamais plus qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais eu envie de le titiller, de le toucher et de l'embrasser. Paradoxal, non ?

Je l'ai observé durant de longues secondes, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. En fait, j'espérais secrètement qu'il sente le poids de mon regard et qu'il lève enfin les yeux dans ma direction. De cette façon, je pourrai le faire fondre… En réalité, je n'étais vraiment certaine de la manière dont je pourrai y arriver mais comme j'y étais déjà parvenue par le passé sans même m'en rendre compte, il n'y avait pas de raison que je ne puisse pas y arriver cette fois _volontairement_ ! Je ne pus jamais savoir s'il s'agissait ou non d'un talent inné chez moi, puisque Dean ignora superbement mes œillades appuyées. Je ne me suis pas découragée pour autant : s'il ne succombait pas au regard de braise, il tomberait à l'appel de la chair. Avec le recul, je réalise qu'en fait j'avais envie de jouer…

Imperceptiblement, je me suis décalée vers lui et suis venue me coller contre le bras sur lequel il prenait appui. Ma tête vint se poser sur son épaule alors que je faisais mine de changer de fiches de révisions. Totalement indifférent, Dean resta plongé dans sa bande dessinée. Sur le point de me vexer, j'ai soudainement eu une idée. Je me suis encore plus pelotonnée contre son bras de manière à ce que mon visage vienne frôler le sien et me suis mise à fredonner sa chanson favorite : _The Way You Look Tonight_, plutôt approprié.

- June, arrête, dit-il en se décalant légèrement. Je suis dans un passage délicat…

Passage délicat ? Dans les aventures de Martin Migg ? Là, il se moquait de moi ! Je me suis reculée un instant. Il venait de réussir à me vexer atrocement. J'étais en train de tenter laborieusement d'utiliser mes charmes et lui préférait sa bd débile… Je me suis sentie humiliée et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à continuer. J'étais désormais déterminée à le faire souffrir… Je suis repartie à l'attaque, me lovant cette fois-ci dans son dos. Mes bras sont venus entourer sa taille et mon menton trouva une place sur son épaule. Imitant les caresses du chat, ma tête vint donner de faibles coups à la sienne. Comment réussissait-il encore à rester de marbre ? Je décidai d'enclencher la vitesse supérieure, quitte à prendre des risques.

Un rapide baiser fut déposé à l'extrémité de sa mâchoire, puis un autre sous son oreille, et ainsi de suite… Mes lèvres se laissèrent glisser le long de son cou, zone qui, je l'espérais, causerait sa perte ! Il me paraissait inconcevable (et injuste) qu'il résiste à ce chatouillis ! Un faible tressautement de son ventre confirma mon idée. D'ici peu, il me supplierait d'arrêter… Il se mit rire doucement.

- Qu'il est bête ce Martin ! ricana-t-il pour lui-même.

Sa remarque me glaça le sang. Encore Martin ? Il riait à cause de cette nullité ? Et moi alors ? Là, c'en était trop ! J'ai jeté l'éponge et me suis éloignée de lui d'un bon mettre avant de récupérer mes notes pour réviser… Au moins maintenant, je suis fixée : Marin Migg a plus de pouvoir de séduction que moi… Forte (et surtout fortement navrée) de ce constat, je me plongeai corps et âme dans les lois d'équivalence du sortilège de Transfert, dans un vain espoir d'y noyer ma déprime naissante. Aussi ai-je été assez surprise quand ce monstre de Flaherty, après avoir délicatement refermé et déposé son livre à ses côtés de lui, se jeta sur moi. Je suis passée de la station assise à la position couchée sans bien comprendre comment. Dean se pencha alors au-dessus de ma tête.

- C'est risqué de chatouiller quelqu'un quand on craint soi-même d'être victime de chatouillis… se moqua-t-il avec un sourire.

La seconde suivante, je me tordais comme un ver pour essayer de lui échapper. C'était très petit de sa part. A bout de souffle pour avoir trop ri, le seul moyen que je trouvais pour l'arrêter fut de m'emparer de ses deux mains pour les bloquer.

- Arrête ! ai-je dit sèchement. Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout !

Je suppose que j'aurai eu l'air plus convaincante si des larmes de rire n'avaient pas sillonné mes joues à cet instant précis. Je pus malgré tout prendre un air froid et dégagé.

- Pourquoi boudes-tu ? me demanda-t-il peiné.

- _Moi _? Je boude ? me suis-je écriée ahurie alors qu'il tentait de libérer ses mains des miennes. Cela va faire une heure que tu m'en veux !

- Tu plaisantes ? dit-il en utilisant son poids pour déposer nos quatre mains au sol et en s'approchant pour m'embrasser. Je t'ai pardonné à l'instant même où je t'ai entendu me courir après. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où tu étais prête à aller…

L'ordure… Il avait osé se jouer de moi ! Pourquoi lui réussissait-il et moi non ?

- Et bien, tu as vu et tu as laissé passer ta chance, ai-je répondu froidement en le repoussant et en me redressant sur mon séant.

Il se recula à son tour et prit un air peiné.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, ai-je dit sans me laisser émouvoir. Maintenant, je voudrais réviser si ça ne te dérange pas trop ! J'ai des examens après-demain, je te le rappelle !

Evidemment, il ne m'écouta pas un instant, ma mauvaise foi le fit rire et mon air déterminé ne fit que renforcer son sourire. J'étais en train de reprendre laborieusement mes lois d'équivalence quand il vint se placer dans mon dos, dans l'exacte position dans laquelle je me trouvais quelques instants auparavant. Ses doigts sont lentement remontés le long de mon bras, jusqu'à mon épaule et ont délicatement relevé mes cheveux, de façon à ce que mon oreille soit découverte. Je me suis efforcée à respirer profondément pour ne pas qu'il ait la satisfaction de déceler mon trouble et ai tenté de focaliser mon attention sur cette fichue fiche.

« Sortilège de Transfert : sortilège puissant permettant au sorcier qui le lance de faire passer un partie constituante d'un objet sur… »

Sa respiration vint se perdre dans mon oreille. Je retins avec peine un soupir et mes yeux de rouler. Des choses comme ça devraient être interdite, ou alors juste à lui… Il posa ensuite sa tête sur mon épaule et se mit à fredonner :

- _Someday, when I'm awfully low  
__And the world is cold  
__I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
__And the way you look tonight…_

Sa voix grave et par moment légèrement rauque avait le don de me faire fondre. D'ailleurs, je mets quiconque au défi de lui résister ! Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement ! Je me suis dégagée en ramenant mon épaule à mon oreille.

« Sortilège de Transfert : sortilège puissant par lequ… »

Dean ne se découragea pas et caressa de l'index la ligne de mon visage.

- _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

Je lui envoyai un regard plus noir que le charbon. Pourquoi est ce que, pour lui, cela fonctionnait ? Est-on vraiment obligé de chanter juste pour ce genre de choses ? Il vint alors déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

- _And your cheeks so soft_

Il rapprocha encore un peu plus son visage de mon oreille que ses lèvres vinrent frôler lorsqu'il murmura :

- _There is nothing else for me but to love you_…  
_Just the way you look tonight…_

Ma respiration se stoppa alors et mon coeur s'emballa. Dean s'en rendit compte et poussa la torture un peu plu loin. Il fit aller et venir son nez le long de ma nuque. Un frisson me parcourut le dos et les fiches me tombèrent des mains.

- Dean, s'il te plaît… Arrête, ai-je dit faiblement.

- Petite joueuse, fit-il moqueur en s'écartant de moi. Tu vois ce que j'ai enduré ? Chacun son tour…

Il récupéra rapidement son livre et vint poser sa tête sur mes genoux, l'air de rien, pour reprendre sa lecture.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en remarquant mon air surpris.

Je me suis contentée de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui caresser distraitement le front. Il mit peu de temps à pousser un soupir d'aise.

- Tu es moelleuse ! déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux de bien-être.

Ma main arrêta aussitôt ses caresses et l'autre laissa de nouveau échapper les fiches qu'elle tenait.

- Je suis sensée le prendre comme un compliment ? ai-je marmonné.

Il éclata de rire et ne trouva d'autres diversions que de me voler mes fiches.

- Allez, voyons voir ce que tu as appris…

Je ne dirai pas que répéter ce que j'avais retenu nous pris beaucoup de temps (puisqu'en toute honnêteté, presque rien ne s'était imprimé dans ma petite cervelle). L'exercice consistait donc à répéter ce que Dean, toujours installé sur mes genoux, lisait plusieurs fois de suite sans bafouiller. Tu réalises que même pour ça, j'ai du mal ! Arrivée à la lettre P et au maléfice du Pingouin (surnommé ainsi par nos soins), je me suis laissée tomber en arrière d'épuisement et d'ennui. Dean en profita pour se relever et se pencher au-dessus de ma tête. Il sembla réfléchir, probablement à une manière moins rébarbative de réviser.

- June, finit-il par déclarer, j'ai envie de m'endormir dans tes bras…

- Le pauvre chouchou ! me suis-je moquée alors qu'il s'était saisi d'une de mes mèches de cheveux. C'est vrai que tenir des fiches peut être _extrêmement_ fatigant !

- Je suis sérieux, reprit-il en se rengorgeant, je voudrais, au moins une fois, que tu sois la première que je puisse voir en ouvrant les yeux.

- Allonge-toi alors, ai-je répliqué. Et promis, je serai là quand tu te réveilleras…

Dean posa alors son autre main à côté de ma tête et prit appui dessus.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, murmura-t-il avec un soupir.

Je hais mon cerveau ! Est-ce qu'un jour, il pourrait aller plus vite et m'empêcher de me lancer sur des sujets hasardeux ? Et je hais Dorys et sa sale manie de prévoir ma vie à l'avance !

- Hein ? Tu veux qu'on… que tous les deux, nous… enfin que l'on… ai-je bégayé rougissante.

Dean éclata de rire.

- Qu'on dorme ensemble, June ! a-t-il répondu avec un sourire. Rien de plus ! A moins évidemment que tu n'en aies _très_ envie… A ce moment là, je ne résisterai probablement pas à tes assauts et tout tes sous-entendus coquins…

J'ai été obligé de le frapper pour qu'il se taise.

- Je voudrais que tu viennes à la maison cet été…

- En Irlande ? ai-je demandé un sourcil haussé.

- Dans la plus belle région du monde, répliqua-t-il fièrement.

Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi au comportement que j'aurai à adopter cet été avec Dean. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami pendant les vacances. Ma mère ne me laisserait jamais y aller… Je ne perdais donc rien à répondre à Dean.

- J'essaierai de demander à mes parents, ai-je dit en jouant avec sa cravate qui me tombait dessus. Mais à ta place, je n'espèrerais pas trop !

- Pourquoi ? fit Dean étonné. Tu vas bien passer une semaine chez Olivier…

- C'est différent, ai-je répondu en notant avec amusement le soupçon de jalousie dans sa voix en prononçant le prénom de mon meilleur ami. Et cela fait bien longtemps que lui et moi ne partageons plus le même lit…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous partagerions le même lit, chuchota Dean avec un sourire charmeur. Petite coquine…

Mon visage s'est aussitôt enflammé. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais encore aller raconter ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire…

- Oui, s'esclaffa-t-il. Le message était assez clair !

- Il y a une légère différence entre passer quelques jours chez mon meilleur ami et passer quelques jours chez mon petit ami, ai-je continué sans noter sa remarque.

- C'est vrai, admit Dean. Moi, je t'aime…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui n'était pas la chose la mieux à faire si je voulais que Dean ne se vexe pas. C'est idiot mais il m'a fait penser à Dorys, qui ne manque pas une occasion de me rappeler que Dean, contrairement à Olivier, m'aime… Alors l'entendre me le dire avec cet air sérieux m'a rappelé sa compatriote d'Irlande et je n'ai pas manqué de le lui signaler.

- Arrête, on dirait Dorys, ai-je souri.

Evidemment, je faisais allusion à ce que je viens de t'expliquer. Dean imagina, lui, ses propres raisons qui lui firent lever un sourcil.

- Dorys ? répéta-t-il intrigué. A la limite, j'aurai pu comprendre si tu m'avais dit Sean ou Olivier mais là…

- Sean ? me suis-je écriée horrifiée en m'étouffant à moitié. Pitié, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Et Olivier…

Ma voix mourut alors pour de multiples raisons, dont la principale fut que je regrettais amèrement de ne pas m'être tue. _Bien joué ! June … Parle lui donc d'Olivier_ ! ricana ma voix intérieure (traîtresse).

- Olivier est gay, je sais, soupira Dean.

- Quoi ? Qu… ai-je bafouillé à cause de la surprise. Olivier n'est pas _gay_ !

- Enfin June… répondit Dean d'un air entendu. Le Quidditch, les vestiaires, les douches…

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! ai-je protesté en essayant de garder mon sérieux.

Il haussa les épaules et m'envoya un sourire en coin.

- Il a le droit de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend…

- Enfin bref, ai-je dit en roulant les yeux pour changer de sujet. Entre passer quelques jours chez toi ou chez lui, tu vois la nuance ?

Dean m'observa longuement alors que je m'amusais avec sa cravate.

- Je peux savoir à quelle occasion Olivier et toi avez partagé le même lit ? grogna-t-il la mine renfrognée.

En fait cela s'était produit une seule fois quand nous avions tous les deux 12 ans et que nous avions passé quelques jours chez l'oncle et la tante d'Olivier. Nous avions dû partager pour une nuit un lit à deux places et apparemment pas toute la nuit puisqu'il semblerait que j'ai malencontreusement éjecté Olivier du lit en cours de route. Mais ça, je ne l'ai pas précisé à Dean.

Je me suis contentée de tirer sur sa cravate pour le faire venir jusqu'à moi et l'embrasser.

Ce soir-là, j'ai mis plus de dix minutes entre le moment où j'ai quitté Dean et celui où j'ai atteint la Tour. Pas parce que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un… J'ai tout simplement voulu prendre mon temps, profiter de cette belle fin de soirée, de la tranquillité des couloirs déserts, de la lumière chaude que les grandes fenêtres du château laissaient passer, de la mise à mort d'une araignée par Miss Teigne et de ces moments que je venais de passer avec Dean. C'est le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres que j'ai franchi le tableau de la Grosse Dame, tolérant même le regard attendri et le « Ah, la jeunesse » qu'elle me réserva.

La Salle Commune était pleine et les tables presque toutes occupées par des étudiants en train de réviser. Après un rapide balayage de l'assemblée du regard, je finis par repérer Andy, Sean et Percy à une table près de la cheminée.

-Tiens, une revenante, plaisanta Andy en me voyant arriver. Alors ? Comment vont les relations Poufsouffle/Gryffondor, Mme l'Ambassadrice ?

- Plutôt bien, ai-je répondu en m'asseyant avec eux. Dean et moi, nous nous sommes réconciliés…

- Oh mais ça, on a vu ! ricana Sean en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je l'ai observée, surprise. Mon sourire était-il si idiot que ça ?

- D'ailleurs, toute la façade Nord du château a pu s'en apercevoir, grâce à la magnifique vue qu'elle offre sur le parc…

J'ai alors compris avec horreur ce qu'il insinuait.

- Vous voulez dire que vous nous avez _vus_ ? ai-je demandé d'une voix blanche.

Percy ferma les yeux et acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête. Mes joues se mirent à me brûler, pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il fallait que je reste calme. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça. Dean et moi nous étions déjà embrassé en public… Ce n'était pas nouveau ! La position était juste un peu plus _particulière_….

- A un moment, j'ai même cru que vous étiez collé, gloussa l'écossais en mimant un emboîtement avec les mains.

Un gémissement m'échappa, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité d'Andy.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, me conseilla-t-elle. L'important est que toi et Dean ne soyez plus fâchés !

Elle avait raison, je le savais. Elle m'aurait même convaincue si à cet instant Matthew MacKinnon ne s'était pas penché vers moi et n'avait pas déclaré d'un air ravi : « Alors June, bonne après-midi ? ». Il fallut que je me rendre à l'évidence : les fenêtres de la Salle Commune donnaient toutes sur le lac…

- Où est Olivier ? ai-je demandé pour changer de sujet.

- Il s'est installé près des fenêtres, m'expliqua Andy. Il attendait ton retour.

- Vous l'avez laissé tout seul ? me suis-je indignée.

- D'une, on a été obligé pour pouvoir travailler, répliqua-t-elle. De deux, va le voir ! Tu comprendras…

Sentant que je ne parviendrais pas à les faire plus culpabiliser, je les ai laissé travailler en paix et me suis dirigée vers le fond de la salle. Olivier était difficile à rater. Dans une salle bondée, il avait réussi l'exploit de garder une table pour lui tout seul. J'ai compris ce qu'Andy avait voulu dire. Il avait étalé ses affaires de manière à occuper totalement l'espace et ne sortait les yeux de ses bouquins et parchemins que pour lancer un regard revêche à quiconque approchait. Un sourire d'amusement m'échappa.

- La place est libre ? ai-je demandé.

Olivier sursauta et porta la main à son cœur.

- Tu m'as fait peur… a-t-il murmuré.

- Vraiment ? ai-je répondu en m'asseyant face à lui. Tu ne dois pas avoir la conscience tranquille alors !

J'exultai intérieurement. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'eus l'occasion d'enfin dire cette phrase. C'est agaçant à la longue de se l'entendre dire. Ça l'est d'autant plus quand effectivement, je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille. Soit très souvent, dernièrement… Olivier fit tomber mon effet à l'eau en se contentant de répondre par une grimace.

- Comment y es-tu pris pour faire fuir tout le monde de cette façon ? ai-je demandé avec la curieuse et soudaine envie de l'embêter un peu (effet probable de ma récente bonne humeur).

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il naïvement. Je discutais joyeusement avec les autres mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vraiment apprécié. Selon Andy, je suis insupportable… Tout ça parce que je lui expliquais pourquoi j'étais content que Crouch s'en aille !

- _Vraiment_ ? ai-je demandé pleine d'espoir. Il s'en va ?

- Oui, c'était son dernier match, fit Olivier avec un sourire.

- Encore heureux ! C'est pas trop tôt ! ai-je marmonné.

- Ah ha! fit-il triomphant. C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Benton. Et là, elle me sort avec son air pincé : « Tu es _méchant_, Olivier ».

L'imitation étant réussie, je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

- Non, tu n'es pas méchant, l'ai-je rassuré. Dans ce cas précis, c'est du réalisme !

- Merci Juni ! Toi au moins, tu as compris… Bref, apparemment, je les ai fatigués et le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour me faire taire fut de me laisser seul…

Il s'appuya sur la table et s'avança vers moi.

- Ce qui, entre nous, est totalement faux, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Son air malicieux m'amusa. Je l'imaginais parfaitement se mettre à parler seul dans l'unique but de montrer à Andy qu'elle avait tort. En fait, il n'était pas rare de voir Dubois se mettre à ruminer ou à marmonner seul dans son coin. Mais pour lui, quitte à avoir une réputation de cinglé, autant l'avoir jusqu'au bout !

- Alors ? fit-il en retenant un bâillement et en me passant certains de ses parchemins. Tu t'es rabibochée avec Flaherty ?

Repensant à la position dans laquelle tout le monde nous avait vu, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de baisser la tête.

- Oui, ai-je répondu faiblement. Enfin… Je crois que ça s'est vu…

- Disons que cela a fait l'après-midi de certains, répondit-il en cherchant un des ses livres. Personnellement, je n'ai rien vu. J'avais du boulot et puis… C'est ta vie privée.

La douceur de sa voix m'étonna. Etait-il sincère ou devais-je m'attendre à un nouveau sarcasme ?

- Même si dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ le meilleur moyen de la garder privée…

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent seule. Le sarcasme n'est peut-être pas obligatoirement dénué de sincérité, non ? Olivier eut soudainement l'air gêné.

- En tous cas, je voulais te remercier… pour avoir pris ma défense, ajouta-t-il devant mon air surpris. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

Sa remarque me laissa songeuse. Je n'avais pas eu conscience de prendre sa défense… Andy me le reproche sans arrêt. Il m'avait juste semblé être intervenue pour faire remarquer à Dean qu'il se trompait. En aucun cas, j'avais voulu me mettre du côté d'Olivier. C'est peut-être pour ça que les choses avaient mal tournées…

- Toi aussi, tu as fait des efforts, ai-je signalé. J'apprécie que tu ne lui sois pas « rentré dedans » comme tu l'aurais fait en temps normal et que tu aies fait l'effort d'y mettre les formes.

Olivier haussa les épaules pour se donner un air dégagé.

- Voilà ce qu'on risque à fréquenter des gens qui n'aiment pas le Noble Sport…

Je ne pus retenir une grimace à laquelle Olivier répondit par un sourire ravi.

- Ceci dit, reprit-il d'un ton plus léger. J'ai trouvé ta tentative de descendre un joueur avec une plume très drôle !

- Tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis…

- Personne n'est parfait. Et puis, entre nous, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise !

Il hocha la tête, sûr de lui, avant se replonger dans l'étude de ses parchemins. Quelque chose me dit que les prochaines séances de la Cellule vont être intéressantes…

L'arrivée de nos examinateurs le lendemain soir, veille de notre premier examen, tua les derniers espoirs d'annulation de la session de BUSE chez les plus optimistes d'entre nous. Non contents de nous couper l'appétit, leur intrusion à la table des professeurs fit souffler un léger vent de panique sur nos petites têtes. Dire que dans moins de 24 heures, nous nous retrouverions face à l'un d'entre eux… ET que ces sorciers qui pour l'instant goûtaient gaiement à leur porridge avaient notre avenir dans leurs mains. Personnellement, je serai rassurer que le mien ne se situe pas dans celles du sorcier à côté du professeur Rogue qu'il avait réussi à asperger de dessert à force de secouer son bol de ses mains tremblantes.

- Ils ont l'air plutôt gentils, non ? s'inquiéta Andy.

- Gentils ? répéta Dubois acide. Benton, ce sont des examinateurs. Ils vont être tout sauf gentils… Ils ne sont pas payés pour !

- Vous pensez que cela rapporte d'être examinateur ? demanda Sean rêveur.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as envie de les soudoyer ? ai-je plaisanté.

Sean commençai à s'indigner quand il eut soudainement une idée, ce qui se traduisit chez lui par un sourire mystérieux accompagné de petits hochements de tête. Merlin, faites que je ne lui ai pas donné d'idées !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous aussi vieux ? s'étonna Olivier. Oui, bon, je me doute bien que c'est pour avoir plus d'expérience, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en envoyant un regard en coin à Andy qui avait déjà la bouche ouverte. Mais là… On dirait que certains ne passeront pas la nuit… Vous pensez que cela pourrait être un motif d'annulation des examens ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ai-je répondu en souriant. Ils sont coriaces comme petites bêtes ! Ne t'apitoies pas trop sur leur cas…

Il n'empêche que Dubois n'avait pas tort. Comme la majorité des sorciers occupants des postes à responsabilités au Ministère, les examinateurs devaient avoir dépassé au moins de fois l'âge légal de la retraite. Toutes ces petites silhouettes tassées et ridées, à moitié sourde, réussissait cependant à nous terrifier.

- Vous en connaissez ? demanda Andy en triturant sa serviette.

Sa vois aiguë trahissait son angoisse. Etant fille de moldu, Andy ne pouvait pas s'enorgueillir d'avoir des relations au Ministère. Elle qui s'était longtemps vanté de mériter ses résultats, semblait sur le point de changer radicalement d'avis. J'avais beau être fille de sorcier, je ne connaissais aucun d'entre eux. Sortie des couloirs des stades de Quidditch, je pense que je ne suis pas prête de bénéficier de pistons… A vrai dire, le seul d'entre nous qui répondit à Benton par l'affirmative fut Sir Sean Hataway, dont la famille entretenait de toutes façons des relations avec tout le monde.

- Au moins, ils n'attendront pas de toi que tu fasses tes preuves devant eux, marmonna Sean d'une voix sombre avant de reprendre en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air plus neutre. Certains d'entre eux étaient à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère…

Le souvenir de la tristesse de Sean ce jour-là et l'amertupe dont sa voix était teintée me pincèrent le cœur. Sean s'en aperçut et tenta un sourire maladroit.

- Désolée, souffla Andy d'une petite voix.

- Ça va, ce n'est rien, la rassura l'écossais. Si je me souviens bien, le plus grand d'entre eux, celui qui porte le monocle s'appelle Lawson… Il me semble qu'il a dirigé pendant quelques années la filiale transylvanienne de Gringott's. La sorcière à côté de lui s'appelle Othonnia Parks. Elle est légèrement myope.

Je ne savais que Sean maniait si bien l'euphémisme. Othonnia Parks portait des verres si épais que la refraction lui donnait l'air d'avoir des yeux aussi gros que des assiettes à desserts.

- Elle m'a toujours appelé Mademoiselle, soupira Sean désespéré. Ensuite, les trois suivants me sont totalement inconnus. Oh, tu as juste à la droite de Dumbledore, le boss, la taulière, la cheftaine de l'Académie, la redoutable Griselda Marchablank… Pas commode la vielle peau !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la petite sorcière au visage parsemée de rides.

- Victime des effets du temps, ai-je murmuré ahurie. On dirait un sharpeï.

Olivier éclata de rire et donna un coup à l'épaule.

- Evite de le lui dire, plaisanta-t-il. Je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera beaucoup !

Les autres se remirent à discuter pour essayer de deviner lequel était le plus sucetpible de faire preuve de clémence face à ses étudiants. Olivier, lui, s'intéressa de très près à leur goût en matière de Quidditch, car comme il le dit, autant tenter de les prendre par les sentiments… Pour ma part, une question me taraudait l'esprit.

- Vous savez lequel est Tofty ? ai-je demandé au bout d'un moment.

- Tuffie ? répéta Percy, totalement ailleurs ce soir là. Comme les friandises ?

- Non Perce ! T-O-F-T-Y, ai-je repris en articulant.

Ils me signifièrent leur ignorance par un haussement d'épaules. A ma grande surprise, la réponse me parvint de la table d'à côté, de Justin Poe, préfet en 5ème année à Serdaigle pour être exacte, qui m'indiqua le plus vieux et le plus petit sorcier de la tablée.

- Ah, c'est son nom ? s'étonna Sean. Je l'ai toujours appelé Vieille Croûte…

- Comment connais-tu son nom ? me demanda Olivier étonné.

- Mon père m'en a parlé, ai-je répondu navrée.

La souvenir de la lettre parvenue quelques jours auparavant me revint en mémoire. Il avait cru bon de me faire partager son expérience de « busard » et donc de me mettre en garde contre le professeur Tofty. Pas parce qu'il était mauvais en tant qu'examinateur mais plutôt parce qu'il avait eu une vingtaine d'années plutôt une expérience malheureuse avec un Tierney et un Crabe de Feu… Cette anecdote fait d'ailleurs hurler de rire mon père et ses amis d'école quand ils se revoient. Figure-toi que pendant son examen de soins (le seul qu'il ait brillament raté), mon père devait s'occuper d'un Crabe de Feu (nom étrange d'ailleurs pour une tortue). Tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que Tofty arrive. Pour une raison inconnu, l'animal se mit à cracher du feu… par l'orifice géogaphiquement opposé à la tête et le petit examinateur en eut les cheveux, les sourcils et la barbe roussis. Un autre jour, une autre année, cette histoire aurait pu me faire beucoup rire… Mais pas à la veille de mon premier examen !

- Disons qu'il vaut mieux éviter que Tofty croise à nouveau le chemin d'un Tierney, ai-je repris d'un ton las. Enfin, s'il a envie de garder sa barbe…

Au moins, dorénavant, je le sais ! Pour mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté, il vaut mieux que j'évite Tofty et que je pense à ne pas traiter Marcheblank de Face-de-Sharpeï… Je pense que c'est dans mes cordes ! Enfin, je l'espère sincèrement…

Après le repas, en jeunes gens responsables, nous n'avons pas traîné avant de monter au dortoir. Pas tellement à cause de la fatigue pour être honnête… Chacun d'entre nous était très nerveux à l'idée de ce qui se passerait le lendemain et pour un phénomène étrange, nous étions incapables de le dissimuler si nous étions réunis… Il va sans dire que, comme vraisemblablement tous les 5ème années ce soir-là, nous nous sommes lancés dans d'ultimes révisions. Mais au plus j'entendais Andy et Percy en parler, au plus j'avais l'impression de ne rien savoir. Et comme l'épreuve d'Enchantement était celle que j'étais sensée le mieux maîtriser, je t'avoue que c'était extrêmement angoissant… Olivier, habitué à passer les soirées des jours J à stresser, réussit à nous convaincre de monter nous coucher. Andy tenta bien de protester mais le discours d'Olivier envers ses joueurs récalcitrants était rodé et elle fut la première à ramasser ses livres et à monter au dortoir, fulminante.

- Essaie de ne pas la laisser réviser toute la nuit, soupira Dubois amusé. Qu'elle vous laisse dormir un peu…

- Quant à toi, essaie de faire le contraire, ai-je répliqué en répondant d'un geste de la tête à Sean qui adressait un « 'ne nuit » générale du haut de la première marche.

Olivier se mit à rire doucement.

- Ouais, n'y compte pas trop, dit-il en s'éloignant. Fais de beaux rêves, Tierney !

J'ai apprécié l'intention mais je ne pensais même pas réussir à fermer un œil cette nuit. J'ai emboîté le pas à Dorys et nous sommes montées au dortoir. Une fois lavées, préparées pour la nuit et en pyjama, je me suis effondrée sur mon lit. Je me sentais épuisée, totalement vidée… C'est amusant de voir comme le simple fait de rester assise et de tourner les pages d'un livre peut-être éreintant. Pourtant, les yeux rivés sur mon baldaquin, j'ai compris que je n'arriverais pas à trouver le sommeil. Instinctivement, par un mauvais réflexe, je me suis emparée de mon livre de Sortilèges. Ce nouveau conditionnement m'effraya. Dès que nous bénéficions de temps libre ce mois-ci, fiches et manuels faisaient automatiquement leur apparition. Ce soir là, mon taux de saturation fut atteint avec une facilité déconcertante. Sur le lit à ma gauche, Dorys observait ses notes sans vraiment les voir et en face de moi, Andy avait tiré les rideaux de son lit dans l'espoir de se concentrer plus facilement.

- Moi, je laisse tomber ! ai-je déclaré, ignorant le « Tu as tort » étouffé qui réussit à passer à travers l'étoffe du lit de Benton. Advienne que pourra ! Pour l'instant, j'ai simplement envie de me détendre et ce n'est certainement pas _ça_ qui va m'y aider !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! soupira Dorys en laissant tomber ses notes et en mettant la main sur son magazine favoris.

Je me suis penchée pour voir sous mon lit les affaires potentiellement distrayantes qui s'y trouvaient. Mes yeux se posèrent un bref instant sur _Entre Amour et Amitié_ tout empoussiéré avant de se reporter sur quelque chose de nettement plus sain : le numéro de mai de_ Balai Magazine_. Je me replongeai alors avec délice dans une énième tentative de visualisation de ce que serait l'Eclair de Feu quand des marmonnements me stoppèrent.

- J'en ai marre, râla Cleath jetant son magazine _Pretty Witch_ à terre. Je l'ai déjà lu au moins 20 fois ! Je m'ennuie…

Elle m'a fait de la peine, allongée inerte sur sa couverture, l'air désespérée. Cela m'a poussé à faire quelque chose de complètement idiot.

- Tu veux que je te prête un des miens ? ai-je proposé gentiment.

Dorys leva un sourcil et amorça une réplique cinglante avant de s'arrêter et de finir par faiblement hocher la tête.

- Je dois vraiment être malade, se désola-t-elle en attrapant mon magazine favori. Tiens ! Prends le mien ! Echange de bons procédés…

Elle fit léviter jusqu'à mon lit son Pretty Witch qui avait ce mois-ci en une une photo des Bizarr's Sisters. Je préférai ne pas m'attarder sur les couleurs criardes de la couverture pour m'attaquer au sommaire.

- Voyons voir : _Romney Sutton : ma vie au sein des Bizzar's Sisters_… Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours trouvé bizarre, Dorys ? Que les Bizarr's Sisters soient des hommes… Ensuite, ai-je repris puisqu'elle levait les yeux au ciel désabusée. _Préparez votre Filtre d'Amour en moins de cinq minutes, les 12 signes qui montrent que vous lui plaisez…_ _Les garçons me trouvent moche, que faire ?_ Séquence beauté avec _des_ _cheveux vites attachés_, psycho avec _Famille mode d'emploi_, et côté cœur avec _Stop au copain un peu glu, super sparadrap_ et le très classique _l'amoureux de ta meilleurs amis t'avoue qu'il t'aime_… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lises ça !

Un reniflement moqueur échappa à Dorys.

- Pitié June ! s'écria-t-elle en me montrant mon Balai Magazine. Dans ta revue, il y a des articles sur des _balais_ !

J'ai eu envi de lui répondre mais Andy, dans sa prison de tissu, intervint la première.

- Cleath : 1 ; Tierney : 0…

Je me suis renfrognée et me suis lancée dans la lecture de cette chose, en traînant un peu les pieds, je l'avoue. Le reportage sur Sutton ne m'a pas vraiment passionné. En tous cas, il était mille fois mieux que celui sur le Filtre d'amour express (qui au final revient à faire décolorer de la betterave rouge dans de l'eau pour obtenir une belle coloration rose). Si Rogue tombe sur cet article, il serait capable de s'en arracher les cheveux. En même temps, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi il lirait Pretty Witch !

Les tests de personnalités ont été plutôt…intéressants ! J'ai particulièrement apprécié la cinquième question de « Sais-tu éviter les embrouilles ? », à savoir : Tu fais une jolie gaffe, a) tu te rattrapes illico, b) tu continues comme si de rien n'était, c) tu éclates de rire…

- Moi, je dirai plutôt b, soupira Dorys distraitement alors que je prenais en note son résultat. Et toi Andy ?

- Je ne fais jamais de gaffe, répondit-elle en passant la tête à travers son rideau. Et je te serai reconnaissante de ne plus me forcer à participer à vos trucs idiots…

- Ok, _désolée_, fit-elle avec une grimace. Et toi June ?

- Je pencherai plutôt vers la a, ai-je répondu en me grattant le bout du nez avec ma plume. Je me rattrape illico.

Dorys éclata de rire et Andy écarta ses rideaux pour mieux m'observer.

- Quoi ? ai-je fait vexée.

- La réponse est incomplète en réalité, expliqua Benton en retirant ses lunettes. Dans ton cas, c'est « tu tentes de te rattraper illico, tout en t'embourbant dans des explications plus que vaseuses qui te conduisent à commettre une gaffe encore pire. »

- C'est totalement faux !

- … déclara la jeune fille qui expliqua un jour à son petit ami qu'elle avait l'intention de passer la nuit avec Olivier et qui ne trouva d'autres explications qu'une suite incompréhensible de syllabes inarticulées.

Mon coussin se retrouva propulsée dans la seconde qui suivit dans la tête de l'Irlandaise grâce à un sortilège de Propulsion dont j'ai le secret… Au moins, celui-là, demain, je suis sûre de le réussir !

- De toutes façons, il est nul ce test ! ai-je froidement expliqué en tournant les pages avec vigueur.

- Il y a un truc pas mal sur les propriétés des pierres de naissance, répondit-elle avec un sourire en faisant réatterir mon oreiller sur mon lit. Pour une fois, je suis assez d'accord avec eux.

Intriguée, je me suis rendue à la fin de la revue pour lire l'article intitulé « Les pierres qui influencent nos destinées ».

- Alors, ai-je lu à voix haute. Née en avril, c'est moi, tu as l'innocence du Diamant. Quelle chance ! Symbole de pureté et d'innocence… Tout à fait moi, ai-je dit avec un sourire. Le diamant est un véritable porte-bonheur…

Un rire gras échappa à Andy à l'entente du mot « porte-bonheur ». Une réaction quelque part compréhensible quand tu sais que je traverse un période de malédiction active depuis le début de l'année, le tout récemment relancé par une rencontre avec un Augurey (mâle, de qui plus est).

- Il détourne de toi les mauvaises pensées, les soucis, la colère. Sous l'influence de cette pierre « de la réconciliation », tu ne peux envisager l'amitié ou l'amour sans t'y engager à fond…

Ma voix s'est alors éteinte. Le regard perçant de Dorys était braqué sur moi, je pouvais le sentir, tout comme celui surpris d'Andy qui s'était avancé vers le pied de son lit.

- Tu peux aussi envisager de ne t'engager dans aucun des deux, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. Mais June… tu ne continues plus à hésiter, non ? Parce que ton après-midi dans le parc avec Dean montrait clairement le contraire…

Mal à l'aise, j'ai fixé des yeux le motif de ma couverture.

- C'est sans compter sur ce que lui a fait Olivier…

Mes paupières se sont lentement closes avant se rouvrir. Le sourire de Dorys m'étonna. Il n'était pas moqueur, ni sarcastique comme le reste du temps. Non, pour cette fois et peut-être la première, le sourire de Dorys était désolé. Elle ne s'excusait pas de la situation dans laquelle elle me mettait (il faut savoir qu'à ces mots, Andy avait définitivement envoyé ses fiches en l'air et sautillait sur le bout de son matelas pour tenter de savoir ce que Dubois avait osé me faire) mais de dire la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, même si une fois de plus, je me trouvais dans une situation délicate par sa faute.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Olivier ? me pressa Andy surexcitée. Qu'est ce que cet idiot t'a _encore_ fait ? Dis le moi June ! Allez, s'il te plaît !

J'ai pensé un instant à tout nier mais les yeux de chiens battus qu'Andy leva vers moi à cet instant eurent raison des craintes que je pouvais avoir à l'égard de cette révélation. Je suis donc passée aux aveux et leur ai raconté ce qui se passa ce jour-là, derrière cette statue. Elles buvaient littéralement mes paroles.

Au départ, je ne voulais pas m'attarder dessus mais me contenter simplement d'en évoquer les grandes lignes (une statue, Olivier, un contact). Mais au plus je parlais, au plus les mots me venaient naturellement. C'était une sensation très étrange. Ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là, il n'y a pas de mot pour le qualifier. Pourtant, en hésitant, en butant et en me reprenant, j'ai fini par en approcher. Le souvenir de ces émotions me submergea à nouveau et je pense que c'est à cause de cela que j'ai pu rendre l'indicible… compréhensible.

- Je ne savais pas que cela s'était passé comme ça, murmura Dorys les sourcils froncés.

- Probablement parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit, ai-je souri tristement.

Elle me rendit mon sourire brièvement et nous nous sommes toutes les deux tournées vers Andy, qui elle était restée muette. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, de rapides et légers mouvements de ses yeux trahissaient sa réflexion.

- Tu as effectivement de quoi être perturbée, finit-elle pas admettre sous le choc.

Quelques secondes de grand silence suivirent sa déclaration.

- MERLIN, cria-t-elle soudainement ravie. A t'écouter, c'était un moment _quasi-orgasmique_ !

Le dernier mot qu'elle prononça résonna à de nombreuses (et même trop nombreuses) reprises dans ma tête avant que je n'en saisisse l'ampleur.

- ANDY ! s'indigna Dorys écoeuré.

Encore sous le choc, j'ai vu, la bouche grande ouverte, Cleath se saisir de son oreiller et le balancer à Benton qui l'évita sans mal.

- N'exagère pas, ai-je fini par réussir à articuler, le visage cramoisi.

- Enfin June, à t'entendre, répondit-elle enjouée, c'était un moment torride, presque « érotique » entre vous…

Je ne pus retenir une grimace. Entendre Andy prononcer le mot « érotique » est quelque chose à quoi rien ne vous prépare dans la vie. Je dois reconnaître que je ne pouvais pas nier le côté sensuel de ce rapprochement mais de là à le qualifier de « torride »… Le simple fait d'y repenser me fait rougir.

- Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir, se plaignit Dorys. J'ai une imagementale assez désagréable à l'esprit.

Je me suis sentie rougir à nouveau, tentant dans un ultime effort d'empêcher toute image mentale de s'incruster dans mon esprit et de ne pas me vexer à sa provocation.

- Je ne pensais pas Olivier capable de provoquer ce genre de choses, déclara Andy avec un sourire malicieux. Faudra peut-être que j'essaie…

Imaginer Andy et Olivier ensemble m'a paru être le comble du ridicule. J'ai donc éclaté d'un rire franc. Andy ne se vexa pas, au contraire… Elle avait dit ça pour me remettre à l'aise. Malheureusement, Dorys n'apprécia pas.

- Cette image est encore pire, s'écria-t-elle en cachant son visage dans mon Balai Magazine.

- Tu devrais lire l'article sur Krum, suggéra Andy. Cela te changera les idées !

Dorys lui tira la langue et se mit à tourner les pages de ma revue avec une certaine violence. J'avais l'intention de lui demander de faire plus attention mais l'arrivée d'Andy au bord de mon matelas m'en empêcha.

- Je suis contente pour toi, me confia-t-elle à voix basse.

N'étant pas le genre de personne à se réjouir du malheur des autres, sa réaction me laissa perplexe.

- Excuse moi, ai-je répondu, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Parce que tu as vécu un moment unique et intense, parce que tu en rêvais, expliqua-t-elle d'un air absent mais heureux. Ce devait être beau et romantique…

Romantique ? Oui, bien sûr ! Se faire agresser est le comble de la romance. Un reniflement dédaigneux m'échappa.

- Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? se reprit-elle. Tu as pu avoir un aperçu de ce que les choses pourraient être si tu oser enfin aller lui parler…

- Mais je ne peux pas ! l'ai-je coupé d'une voix blanche.

J'avais parlé sans même le vouloir. En l'entendant dire cela, ma gorge s'était serrée et mon cœur emballé. L'angoisse me contracta l'estomac. Oui, j'avais ressenti une certaine attirance pour lui. C'est indéniable. Oui, cette sensation avait été très plaisante… _pour moi_ ! J'avais été la seule à ressentir quelque chose. Rien, absolument rien, n'avait pu me laisser croire que Olivier ait lui aussi été touché. Alors le simple fait d'envisager faire un mouvement dans son sens me paraissait inenvisageable.

- Je sais, soupira Andy. Tu ne veux prendre aucun risque. Au fond, tu as raison. C'est ton meilleur ami ! Et puis, tu as Dean… Et lui, il t'aime…

Est-ce quà chaque fois désormais que les gens vont me parler de lui, ils vont se sentir obligées de rappeler ses sentiments à mon égard ?

- On le saura, ai-je ronchonné.

- Tu l'aimes ? me demanda Andy simplement.

Sa question me fit tressaillir. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Dorys qui avait disparu derrière le magazine.

- Je ne sais pas, ai-je murmuré hésitante. Je… je tiens à lui mais…

Andy secoua la tête amusée.

- Tu as peur ? finit-elle par demander.

J'ai reporté mon regard sur ma couverture, ce qui constitua un bel aveu. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi chaque fois que je repensais aux sentiments de Dean, une espèce de frayeur irraisonnée s'emparait de moi.

- Quel est mon problème ? ai-je demandé tristement.

Andy éclata d'un rire clair.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur, June, me rassura-t-elle. D'autant plus que dans ton cas, ta configuration est particulière…

Mes épaules se sont affaissées. Pourquoi suis-je capable d'éprouver ces sentiments là ? La vie serait tellement plus simple sans amour… Des fois, j'aimerais bien être un animal afin d'y échapper. Je suis sûre que les méduses n'ont jamais été effrayées par les sentiments de leurs petits amis. Non, une méduse se contente de flotter, de manger et de piquer les baigneurs. La belle vie quoi !

- Contrairement à ce que les gens croient, reprit Andy, et contrairement à ce que j'aime lire, l'amour, ce n'est pas que de la beauté, du bonheur et du plaisir… La peur y est omniprésente. Peur d'être laissée, d'être blessée, d'être trompée ou dans ton cas, simplement d'être aimée… Mais tu auras peur à chaque moment de ta vie June ! Partout ! Dans tout ! La mort fait peur, l'avenir fait peur, les relations humaines aussi… Quirrel a même peur de lui-même, pour te dire ! Cependant, personne n'a le droit de se renfermer sur lui-même pour se protéger. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnent. Il arrive un moment où tu devras aller de l'avant. Pas forcément de beaucoup, mais il te faudra avancer et faire face à tes angoisses…

Je sentais Andy arriver à la partie moralisatrice de sa démonstration.

- Si tu as peur du vide, monte sur un balai ! Si tu as peur des dragons… non, ça, c'est plutôt bon signe ! Si tu as peur de t'engager…

- Engage-toi, ai-je marmonné.

Andy se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Tu m'as dit toi-même que les sentiments pouvaient naître à tout instant, conclut-elle en me tapotant le genoux. Mais ne laisse pas traîner cette situation June, c'est le plus important.

Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas eu tort sur tous les points. J'ai apprécié qu'elle ait fait l'effort d'en discuter avec moi (à moins de 12 heures de notre premier examen… pour Andy, inimaginable !). Cependant quelque chose m'intriguait.

- Tu n'aurais pas lu ça dans _Entre Amour et Amitié_ par hasard ?

- Ah ! Tu vois que tu as recommencé à le lire !

Je n'ai pu retenir un gémissement d'effroi. Andy prit cela comme un acquiescement et après un sourire compatissant, retourna dans son propre lit. Abattue, j'ai cherché du réconfort en serrant un des mes oursons dans les bras (June, après avoir peser le pour et le contre). Andy avait raison sur un point : cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

- Dis donc June, je me demandais quelque chose, déclara Dorys d'un ton badin en posant le magazine au pied de son lit et en se lassant glisser sous ses couvertures. Admettons que je veuille t'offrir un balai… Improbable, mais admettons le ! Je te laisse le choix entre un Nimbus 2001, que je t'offre sur le champ, et un Eclair de Feu que je te promets sans aucune garantie. Lequel tu choisis ?

- Eclair de Feu, ai-je répondu étonnée. Sans hésitation aucune !

- Tu refuserais que je t'offre un excellent balai sous prétexte que tu _pourrais_ un jour avoir l'autre ?

- Dorys, tu ne peux pas comprendre, ai-je répliqué amusée. On parle _du_ balai ! Le balai parfait ! Même le Nimbus 2001, pourtant prodigieux, ne tient pas la comparaison ! On peut toujours rêver…

Dorys fronça les sourcils un instant et souffla la bougie sur sa table de chevet.

- Ce serait un beau rêve, admit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Mais rien de plus… Bonne nuit les filles !

Andy lui répondit par un marmonnement alors que j'observais, distraite, la flamme de ma chandelle. J'avais très bien compris ce que Dorys avait sous-entendu. La métaphore du balai était des plus transparentes. Je savais au fond qu'elle disait ça pour m'aider. Ma réponse avait dû quelque peu la désappointée. J'avais préféré feindre l'ignorance plutôt que de provoquer une autre fois cette discussion.

Je pouvais effectivement choisir ce rêve, attendre désespérément un geste de la part d'Olivier, prendre le risque de le provoquer et peut-être d'être déçue. Il paraît qu'il n'est pas bon de se complaire dans ces pensées-là… Et puis, il y a la solution réaliste, celle que tout le monde choisirait. Etre avec un garçon gentil, droit et aimant, continuer cette relation et accepter de la voir évoluer, apprendre à aimer Dean comme lui peut m'aimer et renoncer à ces chimères autour d'Olivier. Au fond, c'est ça le plus difficile.

C'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique à faire, ce que tout le monde choisirait. Je ne suis pas masochiste au point de me faire souffrir inutilement… La raison voudrait que je me résigne à rendre à Olivier son statut de meilleur ami… Hélas, mes parents m'ont bien assez répété que ce n'était pas la première de mes qualités… Toi-même, Journal, tu me connais à présent assez pour en convenir…

Il y a pourtant un moment dans la vie de chacun où l'on doit arrêter de jouer, assumer ses responsabilités et accepter la réalité… Peut-être qu'il était temps pour moi de grandir un peu… Et tout bien réfléchi, ce choix, je l'avais déjà fait.

Bilan du mois de mai :  
Dispute Andy/Olivier : 0 (mais je ne m'y fais pas…)  
Dispute Andy/ Sean : 1 (pour un livre de Métamorphose… je ne m'y fais pas non plus !)  
Dispute Dean/ June (moi, quoi !) : 1 (à propos de Quidditch, on continue dans les bizarreries !)  
Prise de bec entre directeurs de maisons : 1 (Rogue devrait pourtant savoir que 7 ans frustrerait même Minerva MacGonagall)  
Kilos de vase rapportés dans mes chaussures : 2 (et Andy a osé me faire tout nettoyer)  
Accrochage avec Dorys : 1 (ok, elle a glissé sur le vase… mais ce n'est pas ma faute !)  
Tour du lac effectué : 0  
Kilos perdus : 0 ( y a pas de secret, c'est proportionnel !)  
Nombre de fois où des petits plaisantins ont jugé drôle de me répéter « C'est ce qui fait de lui un mâle » : 56 (même Flitwick a osé !)  
Quantité d'yeux de poisson portée disparue : 3 kilos (on dit pourtant que passées 48 heures, cela devient quasi impossible de retrouver les fugueurs…)  
Temps que Brûlopot a passé en orbite : 36 heures et des poussières  
Nombre de fois où on essayait de refaire manger du papier à Dorys : 1 (Sean auraitmieux fait de se taire ce jour là !)  
Jauge de stress : 10 tout au long du mois (autant dire que je viens de perdre 6 ans de vie !)  
Affiches de Quidditch détruites : 28 (j'ai fait une veillée pour elle)  
Note en Potions : D (avant les BUSE, ça donne envie…)  
Heures passées à parler du miracle de la barrière de péage : 5 (et encore, je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il se taise !)  
Nombre de fois où Dumbledore m'a ri au nez : 1 (je ne lui ai pas non plus demander des installations olympiques)  
Bonnes raisons que j'ai de rester avec Dean : Je ne les compte plus…  
Bonnes raisons que j'ai de quitter Dean : il n'y en a qu'une et elle s'appelle Olivier…

Et enfin quelques nouvelles du championnat :  
1er Appelby Arrows  
2ème Montrose Magpies  
3ème Caerphilly Catapults (manquerait plus qu'ils se qualifient pour la Coup d'Europe)

9ème Flaquemare (j'aurai pas du approcher cet Augurey…)

* * *

Cher Père Noël,

Je suppose que je devrais commencer cette lettre en t'expliquant à quel point j'ai été sage cette année. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas commencer cette lettre par un mensonge ! J'ai été « sage »… Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette notion de sagesse est toute relative. Qui est sage ? Par rapport à qui ? Par rapport à quoi ? Bien entendu, si tu écoutes mes parents, mes professeurs et mes amis, tu pourrais être amener à entendre des choses pas totalement exactes à mon sujet. Je ne me défendrai pas mais je tiens tout de même à rappeler que eux aussi ne sont pas blancs comme neige. Oui, j'ai fait des choses pas très reluisantes cette année. Mais il y en a aussi plein que je n'ai pas faite… Parce que j'avais conscience que ce n'était pas bien… Parce que je n'avais pas les moyens techniques de mettre en place mes idées… Parce que je suis encore un peu jeune pour l'exil qui en aurait découlé !  
Comme je me doute que tu as des tas de choses à faire en moment, je te propose d'abréger cette missive en te disant que j'ai été sage et que je promets de ne pas t'attaquer lors de la livraison. Cette année, je ne serais pas difficile, je voudrais simplement le mois de juin du JTD. J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait bientôt sortir et qu'il s'appellerait « June : L'Orgueil du Lion » ! Il ne manque que lui pour que ma collection soit à jour. J'ai conscience que cela demande te demande du travail mais j'en ai vraiment très envie…  
A ta place, je ferai un petit effort pour me l'amener. Je n'ai pas oublié la paire de chausettes de l'an dernier, que j'ai reçu à la place de mon super lecteur-enregistreur-portable-sans fil mais avec remoque qui fait aussi le café que j'avais pourtant mis sur ma liste… Je sais que tu veillis mais fais un effort…  
Au fait, Père Noël, personne n'a encore porté plainte pour effraction et violation de la vie privée ? Je dis ça parce ça pourrait te revenir cher… Je sais aussi que tu exploites des elfes dans ta cave tout au long de l'année et que tu les forces à s'habiller de façons ridicules pendant le mois de décembre… Ce n'est pas très très beau… Il serait vraiment dommage (pour toi !) que les associations des défenseurs des exploités pour des vieux barbus bedonnants aient vent de cela…  
Avec un peu de chance (et un chapitre du JTD rapidement), tout devrait bien se passer pour toi.

Je t'embrasse fort (enfin, pas trop, pervers !) et à bientôt !

**Si toi aussi tu as envie de faire culpabiliser le vieillard en culotte rouge, pas la peine de téléphoner au 36 65 65 65 ! Clique sur le petit carré violet…**

_(Service marchant aussi pour un petit mot à l'auteur – review non surtaxée)_

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous ! Bonne année 2006 ! Et méfiez-vous des lettres maudites !

A+ Owlie


	12. June: L'orgueil du lion partie 1

**Le petit mot d'Owlie :  
**Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de mettre en ordre et au propre les idées (et les excuses) que j'avais eues pour faire une note d'auteur originale.  
Pas parce qu'il m'est arrivé malheur, hein ? En tous cas, je n'espère pas. Parce qu'à ce moment là, ça veut dire que quelqu'un a cracké mon compte. Pour vous, ça ne change pas grand-chose, le chapitre est là. Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas cool. Pas cool du tout même… Dans cette hypothèse, je n'ai déjà pas l'air au top de ma forme alors si en plus, je me retrouve victime d'un piratage…  
L'autre solution, c'est qu'après ces dix-huit mois (Merlin, ça me fait mal de l'écrire), je n'ai tout simplement pas tenu et ai appuyé sur le bouton « add chapter » à l'instant où ma bêta (Blue Cinnamon… _note à moi-même, penser à dire à quel point je l'en remercie et lui rappeler que nous sommes désormais à égalité niveau publication_) m'aura donné son feu vert. Pour ma défense, ce petit carré bleu-violet peut être très attirant dans ce genre de cas.  
Donc voilà…

**Disclaimer :  
**Les personnages, les lieux et le Quidditch sont à JKR qui a gracieusement accepté de les mettre à la disposition de la communauté. Du coup, je me sers ! Je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette histoire (autrement, croyez bien que je publierai plus vite…).  
Petite chose, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la timeline de JKR (parce qu'entre nous, elle n'est pas du tout crédible sur ce tome). Il est aussi possible que vous déceliez quelques anachronismes. Il y a certainement une scène qui vous rappelera peut-être un autre de mes OS (pour l'histoire de la fosse farceuse), ça n'a aucun rapport, c'est juste parce que le gag était marrant (et que j'en ai pas trouvé d'autres!)

**Who's Wood ?  
**Un petit rappel s'impose !  
_June Tierney :_ Gryffondor en 5ème année (donc condamnée à passer ses BUSE). Propriétaire d'un petit hibou portant le doux nom de Catapulte.  
_Olivier Dubois_ : L'incontournable Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor, lui aussi Busard ! En bon supporter des Cats, il a prénommé sa chouette Llewellyn  
_Sean Hataway_ : Ecossais et meilleur ami de Dubois. Gryffondor lui aussi.  
_Andy Benton_ : Meilleure amie et camarade de dortoir de Tierney.  
_Dorys Cleath_ : Gryffondor, tortionnaire à ses heures perdues, elle partage son dortoir avec June et Andy.  
_Dean Flaherty_ et _Mélanie Otto_ : Moitiés respectives de Tierney et Dubois.  
_Matthew_, _Borys_ et _Percy_ : Camarades de dortoir de Sean et Olivier.

La petite citation vient d'une vieille chanson de Good Charlotte, "Complicated" et s'applique à tout le monde en général, et peut-être une personne en particulier!

* * *

**June : l'Orgueil du Lion**

6 h 45…

C'est l'heure précise à laquelle sonna le réveil d'Andy. J'aurais dû y être préparée, puisque j'observais s'égrener lentement, depuis plus d'une heure, les minutes nous séparant de l'instant fatidique où il faudrait nous lever, mais lorsque la corne de brume matinale se déclencha, je me suis retenue avec peine de sursauter. Si la fatigue la veille au soir avait eu raison de mon stress, celui-ci eut droit à une belle revanche en me privant de ma phase de sommeil paradoxal du matin. Je suis donc restée allongée dans mon lit, pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité, à repenser à tous les instants où j'aurais dû finalement réviser et qui m'auraient sans doute évité ce matin-là d'avoir envie de vomir sur Olivier…

Le nounours, évidemment.

A la première sonnerie du réveil, j'avais les pieds sur le sol froid du dortoir. A la deuxième, Dorys était déjà devant son armoire et m'envoyait dans le miroir une grimace qui, sans la crispation dont elle était victime, aurait dû ressembler à un sourire. A la troisième sonnerie, Andy qui venait d'enfiler ses lunettes ramena le silence dans la pièce en éteignant sa machine infernale, silence qu'elle brisa cependant peu après en lâchant ce retentissant :

- Je me disais… S'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à l'une d'entre nous, les examens seraient annulés, non ?

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je suis sérieuse, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

Dorys et moi nous sommes alors battues pour savoir laquelle de nous deux irait la première dans la salle de bains. Andy peut être très effrayante avec un objet contendant entre les mains.

Puisque le meurtre ne semblait pas être au programme de Benton ce matin-là, nous avons pu nous habiller dans un silence religieux avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune, anormalement pleine pour cette heure de la matinée. L'intégralité des 5ème et 7ème années était présente et sur le pied de guerre, vraisemblablement dans l'attente que quelqu'un ose amorcer un mouvement vers la Grande Salle. Olivier nous fit de grands signes lorsqu'il nous vit apparaître dans les escaliers. Etrangement, je fus la seule à y répondre puisque les filles préférèrent prêter attention à ceux, plus intéressants à cet instant, des livres de Sortilèges que Dorothy et Eva Green avaient déjà rouverts.

- Alors, prête ? me demanda Olivier lorsque je parvins enfin à me faufiler à leur niveau.

- Pas vraiment… ai-je grimacé.

- Alors bienvenue au club, marmonna Sean livide.

Voir l'Ecossais dans cet état me surprit. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de s'angoisser pour des examens. D'habitude, son mantra était plutôt « advienne que pourra ». Le caractère spécial que revêtaient les BUSE pour Hataway ces dernières semaines me revint alors en mémoire.

- Sean n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, s'empressa d'expliquer Olivier devant mon air inquiet. Il tenait absolument à s'exercer une dernière fois à lancer ses sorts avant d'éteindre sa chandelle. Et cela a quelque peu agacé notre cher préfet…

Un rire franc m'échappa en voyant l'air revêche que Sean nous adressa.

- Il faut également que tu te saches, précisa Matthew MacKinnon en nous rejoignant accompagné de Borys, que le lit de Weasley est situé juste en face de celui de Sean. Il a donc _directement_ subi les effets des sorts ratés. Même si je dois reconnaître que faire rétrécir son lit alors que Percy était dedans était assez cocasse, j'ai un léger faible pour le coup de l'inondation venue de nulle part…

- Enorme, ajouta Borys d'un air ravi.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire et vexer un peu plus ce pauvre Sean qui détourna la tête avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour me stupéfixier et me laisser comme ça toute la nuit, râla-t-il en se frottant le cou. Je suis sûr que j'ai dû me coincer quelque chose !

Tout à ses bougonneries, il ne vit pas le préfet se mouvoir derrière lui comme une ombre.

- Plains-toi, fit Percy d'une voix glaciale. Je ne t'ai fait ça que parce que sur le coup, et malheureusement c'était toujours le cas, je n'avais pas le droit de te tuer…

Sean déglutit avec difficultés et recula d'un pas pour le laisser passer.

- Salut Perce, me suis-je écriée en prenant le ton le plus enjoué possible en espérant le dérider un peu. Ça va ?

Le rictus qu'il m'adressa était une réponse on ne pouvait plus claire. Je l'ai laissé partir sans insister. A Pénélope de s'en occuper… Me tournant vers Olivier, pour le moins désappointée, j'eus la surprise de le découvrir en train de ricaner.

- On exprime tous notre stress face aux examens de manière différente, se défendit-il avec un sourire. Et dans mon cas, ça doit être en riant bêtement.

La soudaine mise en mouvement de la masse d'élèves autour de nous m'empêcha de répliquer. L'heure de descendre était à présent arrivée. Mon estomac se noua à l'instant même où mon esprit formulait cette pensée. Je n'avais sincèrement aucune envie d'y aller… Pas même pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Peut-être que si je ne bougeais pas, les autres élèves ne me verraient pas… Il paraît que ça marche pour les dinosaures, alors pourquoi pas pour moi ? Hélas, j'oubliais qu'Olivier était à mes côtés. Il sentit aussitôt la ruse venir.

- June, arrête ! C'est ta matière préférée ! s'écria-t-il en me poussant dans le dos pour me faire avancer.

J'ai fait volte-face, prête à protester avant finalement de me raviser par manque d'arguments valables et innovants. C'était justement parce qu'il s'agissait de ma matière favorite, de l'enseignement où j'étais censée le mieux réussir, que je stressais. Tout le monde attendait beaucoup de moi aujourd'hui, à commencer par Flitwick et mon père (fichus Serdaigles !) et je n'avais pas envie de les décevoir. Le cœur battant la chamade, les entrailles placées sur un grand huit et les jambes tremblotantes, ma condition physique n'était pas idéale pour y parvenir aujourd'hui.

A notre entrée dans la Grande Salle, professeurs et examinateurs étaient déjà installés et se restauraient d'un joyeux coup de fourchette. Ce n'était pas le moment de nous faire remarquer de la mauvaise façon. Aussi avons-nous pris le soin de bien lever les pieds pour ne pas nous embroncher et de vérifier deux fois qu'il y ait bien le banc sur la route de nos postérieurs avant de nous asseoir. Les élèves étaient inhabituellement calmes aujourd'hui et le fait qu'une centaine d'entre eux soient au bord de l'évanouissement devait y être pour quelque chose. Même l'arrivée livraison de courrier (pourtant à risque avec une lettre d'Errol pour notre préfet adoré) se passa sans incident. Cela en devenait louche. Poudlard doit être un lieu de vie, d'agitation… Pas un salon d'attente avant à l'abattoir. J'avais presque envie que Peeves fasse soudainement irruption et déclenche une bataille de nourriture mémorable, comme lui seul en est capable. Malheureusement, l'esprit frappeur devait avoir mieux à faire puisque le seul ectoplasme à pénétrer ici fut Nick, venu encourager les élèves de sa maison.

Je triturais distraitement mes œufs avec ma fourchette, devant me faire à l'idée que désormais rien ne nous empêcherait de passer ces stupides examens (à moins d'une destruction soudaine et totale du château à laquelle il nous faudrait cependant survivre…). Andy, en revanche, s'y était rapidement faite et avait en conséquence délaissé son petit-déjeuner pour ressortir de quoi réviser.

- Andy ! ai-je dit réprobatrice à Benton assise un peu plus loin. Mange quelque chose ! Tu ne seras pas efficace le ventre vide.

Celle-ci leva un instant les yeux de son livre et me jeta un regard sceptique.

- Tu peux parler, dit-elle en désignant d'un geste de la tête mes œufs au plat désormais froids que je m'échinais à massacrer depuis de longues minutes.

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa un morceau de pain dans la corbeille et en arracha une bouchée qu'elle mastiqua en me souriant.

- Tu es contente ? marmonna-t-elle en retournant à sa lecture sans même attendre ma réponse.

Je n'ai pas eu la force de m'énerver à ce moment là et me suis contentée de l'observer faire, abattue. Andy n'était pas la seule à ne rien manger. Un simple coup d'œil autour de moi me suffit à m'en rendre compte. Dorys testait l'élasticité de sa gelée à petits coups de couteau, l'esprit de Percy semblait avoir totalement déserté son corps, le laissant tel une coquille vide dans une posture plutôt amusante, une biscotte d'où la confiture (sous l'effet de la gravité) se sauvait à la main, et Sean n'était pas loin de réussir à transformer son lait en crème à force d'y faire tourner sa cuillère. Seule une personne ne semblait pas être gênée par tout ça. Face à moi, elle avalait son second bol de flocons d'avoine et se laissait tenter par une autre portion de bacon. L'air détendu et serein d'Olivier m'agaça au plus haut point et le voir s'empiffrer ne fit qu'aggraver mon écoeurement. Sentant le poids de mon regard, il leva les yeux vers moi et eut la bonne idée d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour pouvoir parler.

- Mange, June ! me conseilla-t-il. Arrête un peu de regarder ce que font les autres et occupe-toi de ton assiette ! Ton ventre criera famine autrement…

Je lui ai répondu par une grimace. L'un des coins de ses lèvres se redressa aussitôt.

- J'en ai maté des plus costauds que toi, claironna-t-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol et en la tendant dans ma direction. Allez, fais un effort !

D'un revers de la main, je lui signifiai mon mécontentement. La cargaison de céréales visqueuses quitta alors son réceptacle pour s'envoler et alla s'écraser non loin sur la table en chêne, à proximité de l'assiette de Dorys. Redoutant le courroux imminent de l'irlandaise, Olivier a jeté la cuillère dans mon assiette et a détourné la tête d'un air innocent. Par chance, et à notre plus grande surprise puisque même Percy avait été aspergé, aucun cri et aucune menace ne retentit. Les yeux rivés au plafond, Dorys n'avait absolument rien vu. Sentant nos regards, elle réussit à s'arracher à sa contemplation.

- C'est couvert, soupira-t-elle en désignant les combes d'un geste de la tête.

Couvert était un faible mot pour décrire l'état du plafond magique ce matin-là. D'épais nuages noirs nous empêchaient de distinguer les poutres les plus basses. Cette perspective ne fit que s'ajouter à la morosité ambiante.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toutes façons ? demanda Sean froidement. On va passer la journée à l'intérieur.

- Je préfèrerais simplement qu'il n'y ait pas d'orage ce matin, répliqua Dorys vexée. Cela évitera à certaines personnes de se couvrir de ridicule en sortant un paratonnerre à chaque fois qu'un éclair zèbrera le plafond de la Grande Salle.

Les joues de Sean s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Même si cela datait de notre première année, les gens aimaient bien le lui rappeler.

- Pour ta gouverne, sache qu'il vaut toujours mieux rester prudent. Et puis je n'étais pas le seul, June avait elle aussi sorti son parapluie !

- Hé ! ai-je protesté. Je ne pouvais pas savoir… Chez moi, il n'y a pas de plafond magique !

J'ai tenté de trouver du soutien auprès d'Andy et Olivier. Sans succès puisque l'une se mit à ricaner à ce souvenir et l'autre observait le ciel d'un air désespéré. Je savais exactement quelles connections étaient en train de se faire dans sa petite cervelle et cela réussissait à me mettre hors de moi. Il m'avait pourtant promis de faire des efforts…

- Avec l'orage, commença-t-il avant de baisser les yeux vers moi, ils vont…

Il s'interrompit aussitôt, hésitant à continuer. Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps.

- Je te rappelle que durant deux semaines, nous allons être des Busards, ai-je signalé. Et à cause de ça, tu dois arrêter momentanément de penser au Quidditch. Donc, ai-je continué en haussant la voix pour ne pas le laisser m'interrompre, s'il y a de l'orage, ce n'est pas ton problème. Si les Jumeaux se font coller à l'heure d'un entraînement, ce n'est pas ton problème. Si l'une des tes filles décidait subitement de vouloir jouer en pyjama, ce ne serait toujours pas ton problème. Et si jamais Potter faisait le choix de quitter l'équipe, ce ne… Non, en fait, préviens moi dans ce cas là, j'irai personnellement m'occuper de son cas.

Olivier prit son air boudeur et marmonna qu'il avait malgré tout quelques conseils à leur donner. Au fond, je pouvais le comprendre. Jouer par temps de pluie et d'orage est ce qu'il y a de pire. Puisqu'il a délégué pour la période des BUSE son autorité de Capitaine à Angelina, il craint simplement que celle-ci ne parvienne pas à maintenir l'ordre durant les entraînements, ce qui en temps normal pourrait être embêtant et par temps orageux carrément dangereux. Imagine que Fred et George décident de s'amuser à voir à quelle altitude on commence à se faire électrocuter… Angelina est la plus à même à endosser ce rôle. Des trois Poursuiveuses, elle est celle qui semble maîtriser le mieux les Jumeaux. Bien sûr, les menaces répétées de Dubois et de leur directrice de maison les avaient calmés dernièrement mais comme dit Percy qui les connaît plutôt bien, ces deux là ne sont jamais à l'abri d'être frappés par une mauvaise idée.

- Je voulais juste lui parler deux secondes, tenta de se justifier Olivier.

- Bien sûr, ai-je ricané. Dans le fabuleux petit monde d'Olivier Dubois, les secondes durent des heures. Je te connais ! Au final, tu l'auras plus embrouillée qu'autre chose. Et puis, tu sais ce que MacGonagall te fera si elle te trouve à moins de 100 mètres du terrain de Quidditch, non ?

Il blêmit un instant au souvenir de la longue discussion qu'il avait eu avec son professeur de Métamorphoses quelques jours auparavant, avant de me tirer puérilement la langue.

- Elle et toi êtes exactement pareilles… marmonna-t-il en reprenant la direction de son bol de flocons d'avoine. Vous faites tout pour me frustrer.

Sa mauvaise foi m'arracha un éclat de rire et le voir chercher sa cuillère, intrigué, ne fit que redoubler mon amusement. J'ai attendu quelques instants avant de la lui rendre, voyant qu'il louchait de plus en plus sur celle de la 2ème année, juste à côté.

Quelques instants après, notre expulsion de la Grande Salle était effective. Prétextant de devoir faire les ultimes préparatifs, les membres du corps enseignant ont poussé les derniers d'entre nous dehors et ont refermé derrières eux les portes. Les 5ème et 7ème années trouvèrent immédiatement refuge dans un coin du Hall alors que les autres élèves partaient, insouciants, en direction de leur premier cours de la journée. Si la plupart d'entre eux nous adressèrent un sourire compatissant en passant, quelques uns, plus rares, trouvèrent amusant de le faire en mimant une mise à mort par décapitation (probablement le premier grand bide des Jumeaux Weasley).

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à faire les cent pas. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi tourner en rond à m'en user les semelles (et à en donner mal au cœur à Andy) avait quelque chose d'extrêmement défoulant. J'ai dû être satellite dans une autre vie…

Alors que j'amorçais un énième demi-tour (et malgré le risque de Stupéfixion que j'encourrais en le faisant), je me suis retrouvée nez à gorge avec mon Irlandais. Instinctivement, je me suis aussitôt réfugiée entre les bras qu'il m'avait ouverts.

- Bonjour, dit-il à mi-voix au creux de mon oreille.

- Non, ai-je rétorqué en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Ce jour ne sera bon que lorsqu'il sera fini…

Dean éclata de rire et laissa une de ses mains remonter le long de ma nuque. Sentir ses doigts s'enfouir lentement dans ma chevelure m'arracha un doux frisson. Je mettrai cela sur le dos du stress mais ce matin-là, je ressentais le besoin de me raccrocher à lui, comme un coquillage à son rocher, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me disais qu'étant passé par là, il me détendrait, il me rassurerait. Egoïstement et très naïvement, j'espérais même secrètement qu'étant victime d'une brutale, soudaine et irraisonnée addiction à ma personne, il pourrait même m'empêcher d'y aller…

- Ne t'angoisse pas pour rien, June ! déclara-t-il amusé. C'est ta matière favorite et je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras ! Avec les honneurs en plus !

Inutile de te dire que c'était loin de la réaction que j'espérais. Je l'ai observé un instant, cachant difficilement ma légère déception. C'était facile pour lui de dire ça et ce n'était pas franchement ce qui allait m'aider. Voyant mon air peu convaincu, il décida de me prendre par les sentiments.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour si peu ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Je savais que c'était ironique, qu'il s'agissait d'une simple boutade pour tenter de m'arracher un sourire. Mais le fait était que c'était surtout vrai…

- Pas faux, ai-je dû reconnaître après quelques secondes.

Dean venait de marquer un point et cela ne l'a pas vraiment rassuré. Si je commençais à m'angoisser pour ces examens, je n'osais pas imaginer dans quel état me mettrait le match qui devait avoir lieu dans trois semaines.

- Montre leur de quoi les Irlandais sont capables ! reprit-il en m'attrapant par le menton.

- Mais je ne suis pas irlandaise, ai-je protesté.

- Un nom irlandais, du sang irlandais dans les veines, un petit ami formidable _et_ irlandais, déclara-t-il en s'approchant jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres en viennent à se frôler. Quoi que tu en dises, Tierney, l'Irlande est en toi.

Je crois t'avoir déjà parlé des vertus curatives de la voix de Dean. A cet instant précis, je pus découvrir les effets étonnants de ses baisers sur ma nervosité et mon patriotisme exacerbé. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, j'atteignis un état de détente quasi-parfaite. La tendresse de Dean m'enivra doucement. Quand nos visages se sont séparés (et je serais incapable de te dire combien de temps après), un long et profond soupir m'a échappé.

- Jinxie, chuchota-t-il après avoir ri un instant, ne te détends pas trop non plus ou tu risques de tout oublier. Rassure moi, tu te souviens de l'endroit où tu es ?

- Dans l'antichambre de la mort, ai-je marmonné, subitement ramenée à la réalité.

- Ce n'est qu'un examen, répéta-t-il en me serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Et je t'assure, on n'en meurt pas… Bien entendu, je ne nie pas qu'il puisse y avoir traumatisme dans certains cas, voir même…

Voyant le regard que je lui lançais, il préféra laisser sa remarque en suspens et tenta une autre approche.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai hâte que tout ça se termine. Oui, autant que toi ! Comme ça, je pourrai _enfin_ te voir quand je le désire, sans pour autant risquer de mettre ton avenir en péril…

- Gentil petit Poufsouffle, ai-je plaisanté en lui tapotant la joue. Mon moi-futur te remercie par avance du sacrifice que tu consens à faire…

La répartie de l'Irlandais s'annonçait intéressante vu la façon dont ses yeux venaient de s'enflammer. Malheureusement pour lui, l'horloge sonna à cet instant le début des cours, invitant les retardataires à rejoindre leurs salles de classe. Nos doigts restèrent encore quelques secondes entrecroisés avant que nous acceptions de les séparer. C'est en l'observant partir que j'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait vraiment réconfortée.

Il n'était pas le seul à être venu ce matin-là encourager « sa moitié », comme Andy se plaît tant à le dire, à quelques minutes de la grande échéance. Mélanie Otto se chargeait, non pas de détendre Olivier à force d'attention, mais de le recentrer sur la tâche à accomplir à grands coups de sermons. Et comme tout sourire avait définitivement disparu des lèvres de mon meilleur ami, je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'en cela, elle avait réussi.

- Le mot magique à vous tous, dit-elle en se tournant vers nous avant de s'éloigner.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi _Abracadabra_ va m'aider ce matin, signala Sean glacial une fois qu'elle fût hors de portée.

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque MacGonagall invita les 5ème années de Gryffondor à la rejoindre pour prendre place dans la salle d'examen. L'Ecossais se redressa, tendu et les mâchoires serrées. En temps normal, il n'était pas vraiment performant. Si en plus il était victime du stress, ses espoirs de réussite se voyaient réduits à néant… ou à pas grand-chose s'en approchant. Il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose pour lui.

- Au fait Sean, ai-je dit en l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes de la Grande Salle, tu ne devineras jamais ce que les filles et moi avons fait hier soir pour nous détendre.

Surpris, il se tourna vers moi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi… commença-t-il à râler.

- Une bataille de polochons ! ai-je claironné avec un sourire que j'espérais rendre malicieux.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable mensonge puisqu'en effet, deux oreillers avaient bien échappé aux lois de la gravité durant un court instant. Une simple exagération de la réalité… Rien de bien méchant pour des résultats assurés ! Ces quelques mots se frayèrent un chemin dans le cerveau de Sean et par un incroyable et incertain mécanisme d'associations d'images, un petit sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'illuminèrent à nouveau. J'avais une vague idée de ce à quoi il pensait et aussi affligeant que cela puisse être, je dois t'avouer que c'était le but recherché. Il en faut parfois très peu pour satisfaire un garçon. Dans ce cas précis, une simple pensée avait suffit.

- Cool… fit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air intéressé.

Il partit alors en quête de sa place, d'un pas plus serein et confiant.

- Vraiment ? demanda Olivier étonné.

Fière de moi, je me suis tournée vers lui, opinant du chef.

- _Intéressant_, se contenta-t-il de dire en me passant devant.

Vraiment très peu pour les satisfaire…

La Grande Salle avait totalement été réaménagée pour l'occasion. Adieu immenses et lourdes tables de chênes, une centaine de pupitres nous attendait, tous équipés de fournitures en tout genre déjà prêtes à être employées. Un gigantesque sablier trônait en maître sur la table des professeurs, reconvertie en bureau et recouverte d'un impressionnant tas de plumes, d'encriers de parchemins vierges. Etant disposés par ordre alphabétique, je me suis retrouvée éloignée de tous mes amis. Percy était bien assis à la table de derrière mais pour lui parler, il aurait fallu que je me retourne et les examinateurs, qui commençaient déjà à arpenter les travées pour sermonner les élèves qui tentaient de retourner les sujets malgré le Maléfice Collant qui leur avait été lancé dessus, n'auraient pas vraiment apprécié.

La présence de toutes ce matériel de rechange m'intrigua au plus au point. Je voulais bien qu'on applique le principe de précautions mais il y a précaution et précaution. Nous n'étions pas non plus une armée de moines copistes sur le point de passer le prochain siècle enfermé à reproduire les parchemins de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Nous n'étions plus non plus en 1ère année, il était donc rare qu'un accident dans ce genre se produise encore. Le préfet de derrière se montra totalement insensible à mes interrogations quand je lui en fis part. Je n'eus droit qu'à un marmonnement incompréhensible qui sonnait étrangement comme un reproche. Je ne pus retenir un soupir… Ces 15 jours allaient être longs, surtout si je devais les passer en compagnie de ce bougon de Weasley.

Quand le dernier 7ème année fut assis et que l'on referma les immenses portes en bois, j'adressai une prière muette au Dieu des Examens pour qu'il m'accorde sa clémence.

- Je vous rappelle, déclara Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée, que toute tentative de fraude sera sévèrement réprimandée et qu'elle justifiera votre exclusion de cette session d'examens et pourra même vous conduire en conseil disciplinaire. Pour les élèves désirant se rendre aux sanitaires, il vous suffit de lever la main et un des examinateurs vous y conduira…

L'idée en elle-même n'est pas mauvaise, cela part pour eux d'une bonne intention. Il vaut cependant mieux malgré tout que l'envie ne soit pas trop pressante vue la moyenne d'âge plutôt élevée de ces nobles sorciers. Une grimace de dégoût me déforma un instant le visage. Tout bien réfléchi, je ne vois pas qui pourrait honnêtement faire sa petite affaire avec un des examinateurs de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent du côté des Serpentards, en réponse à une plaisanterie que je n'ai pas pu entendre, et furent aussitôt réprimandés par Othonnia Parks. Le professeur d'Enchantements jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et retourna l'immense sablier.

- L'épreuve durera trois heures, vous pouvez retourner votre sujet.

D'un même mouvement, une centaine de questionnaires se trouvèrent dévoilés par des paires de mains tremblantes. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, certaines épaules s'affaissèrent, des sourires naquirent, des visages se cachèrent et des yeux s'arrondirent. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien pu faire de tout cela. Je n'ai pas osé tourner tout de suite ma copie. Une angoisse, aussi soudaine qu'irraisonnée, me paralysait. Seuls les regards insistants et intrigués de ma voisine de droite me forcèrent à bouger et à découvrir l'intitulé de la première question.

Et devine quoi ?

Je connaissais la réponse.

Je reconnais qu'après avoir passé autant de temps à réviser, le contraire aurait été malheureux. En revanche, et c'était là où cela devenait très intéressant, je connaissais également la réponse de la seconde question. Et pour la troisième ? Pareil ! Et la quatrième ? Là, je dois admettre que non. Mais pour ma défense, il faut être sacrément pervers pour aller chercher un sortilège à peine effleuré en première année (savoir faire des bulles n'a jamais été ma priorité). La main tremblante d'une légère excitation, je me suis précipitée sur ma plume et mon encrier pour inscrire mes réponses avant qu'elles ne m'échappent. Cependant à la seconde où j'entamais le tracé de la troisième lettre de mon nom, un petit « crac » se fit entendre. La pointe de ma plume venait de se briser. La pression de ma main était telle qu'à l'instant même où l'extrémité céda, mon bras fut entraîné par l'élan et d'un geste brusque et incontrôlé, vint percuter mon encrier… que je vis, totalement impuissante, rouler, chuter avant de littéralement exploser au sol et éclabousser de son contenu toutes les paires de chaussettes se trouvant à portée.

- ET MEEEEEEEEEEERDE, me suis-je écriée constatant qu'en plus, par un effet sournois de la gravité, l'encre de ma plume en profitait pour se sauver et se répandre sur ma feuille à une vitesse folle.

Cri qui, dans le silence religieux des examens, ne passa pas inaperçu mais qui ne m'empêcha pas d'avoir un bref instant l'espoir naïf d'envisager le contraire. Je venais de jurer pendant les BUSE… Pendant _mes_ BUSE. Rires et airs indignés attestaient de cette réalité. Un brusque afflux sanguin embrasa la partie supérieure de mon être et voir, dans la foule des visages retournés, que les plus hilares d'entre eux étaient ceux des personnes que je considérais être mes amis proches ne m'aida pas vraiment à reprendre contenance. Remarque à présent, j'étais sûre que Hataway était _totalement_ détendu… La solution la plus simple pour échapper à tout ça était que je disparaisse, que je m'évapore. Malheureusement, c'était également la plus improbable.

- Un peu de silence, s'écria MacGonagall d'une voix forte qui ramena immédiatement le calme.

Elle se saisit du parchemin, de la plume et du nouvel encrier que lui avait tendu Flitwick et avança vers moi d'un pas redoutable et pressé.

- Maintenant au moins, tu sais à quoi tout ça sert, signala Percy sarcastique.

Je me serais bien retournée pour lui témoigner tout le mépris que m'inspirait sa mesquinerie mais l'imminence de l'arrivée de ma directrice de maison me força à me concentrer sur mon air que je devais rendre le plus misérable et contrit possible.

- Désolée, ai-je marmonné lorsqu'elle fut devant moi.

- Détendez-vous, Miss Tierney, dit-elle à voix basse en faisant disparaître encre et bouts de verre d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Vous êtes capable d'y parvenir…

Etonnée, je levai les yeux vers elle et remarquai qu'elle paraissait sincère. Je ne savais pas si c'était à propos de ma réussite à l'examen ou de ma capacité à retrouver ma sérénité mais quelle qu'en fut la raison, cela m'a touché.

- Il y en a toujours un à qui cela arrive, ajouta-t-elle en me tendant mes affaires de rechange. _Chaque année_… Cette fois-ci, c'est tombé sur vous. Pas de chance…

La brièveté de compassion dont les Ecossais peuvent faire preuve m'étonnera toujours. Pas de chance… Entre mes tourments affectifs et les révisions, j'avais fini par oublier ma malédiction. Etre maudite l'année d'examens capitaux, il fallait le faire, non ? Le seul moyen de ne pas céder à la panique fut de faire l'inventaire de ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire à présent. Après un rapide état des lieux de tout ce qui m'entourait, j'eus la certitude qu'à part une chute soudaine du madrier au-dessus de ma tête, je ne craignais plus grand-chose.

Avec une certaine appréhension, je trempai la pointe de ma plume dans l'encrier et l'approchai en douceur du parchemin vierge. L'écriture de mon nom et de mon prénom prit certes plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée mais aucun sinistre ne fut à déplorer. Constatant que je n'allais plus rien exploser, les étudiants les plus curieux finirent par retourner à leurs copies et me laissèrent ainsi me concentrer en paix sur la mienne.

Tout bien considéré, le test en lui-même n'était pas si dur que ça, une fois maîtresse du mécanisme d'écriture. Mêmes les questions aux intitulés étranges et les sortilèges aux noms ou effets obscurs ne me posèrent pas de vrais problèmes et eurent tous un écho dans différentes sphères de ma mémoire. Il suffisait d'un peu de patience et de réflexion pour que les réponses se présentent seules. Evidemment, il ne s'agira pas de citations textuelles de mon livre d'enchantements mais l'esprit y est. Et finalement, c'est le principal… En tous cas, je l'espère sincèrement.

C'est oscillant entre l'euphorie libératrice et l'angoisse d'avoir pu avoir oublié un détail que je mis un point final à ma copie une demi-heure avant que le dernier grain du sablier ne s'écoule et que je pus ainsi assister à la crise de nerfs aussi soudaine que spectaculaire d'une Serpentard en 7ème année (ils ont dû se mettre à deux pour la faire sortir) et écouter le ventre de ma voisine chanter la sérénade. A midi, le professeur Flitwick décréta la fin de l'épreuve et fit venir à lui tous nos parchemins par un sortilège d'Attraction. A en juger par la rapidité avec laquelle il se pencha pour les esquiver, m'est avis qu'il a déjà dû se les prendre de plein fouet par le passé. A cette vitesse là, c'est l'encastrement assuré…

A peine les portes de la Grande Salle franchies, je me suis retrouvée assaillie par le brouhaha des conversations qui portaient, tu t'en doutes bien, absolument _toutes_ sur l'épreuve qui venait d'avoir lieu.

- Alors ? me demanda Dorys une fois que je les eus rejoints.

Un sourire me suffit à lui répondre et je fis un rapide tour du groupe pour voir s'il en retournait de même pour eux. Andy déclara avoir tout raté (comprendre : « les doigts dans le nez »), Percy, qui pour la première fois de la matinée s'exprimait à haute et intelligible voix autrement qu'en proférant des menaces, se contenta de dire que tout dépendrait de la notation des professeurs à présent (comprendre : « pareil qu'Andy »). Dorys me gratifia d'un haussement d'épaules en guise de réponse (à traduire par un « bof, même pas drôle »). Olivier, quant à lui, m'envoya un sourire et m'expliqua qu'il valait mieux pour tous que les examinateurs évitent d'appliquer ses conseils au pied et à la lettre (comprendre : « j'en ai inventé la moitié »). Sean fut la personne pour qui je craignais le plus.

- Ça a plutôt bien marché, déclara-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Et là, je t'avoue ne pas avoir su comment le traduire. Pour Sean, les examens ne marchent jamais « plutôt bien », voir bien tout court. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il fallait que je réagisse et à voir l'air désappointé des autres, je n'étais pas la seule de ce cas. Sean prit mon hésitation pour de l'incrédulité.

- Je vous assure, insista-t-il. Ça a marché.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau et nous pûmes enfin aller nous ravitailler. Du temps qu'Andy débattait de toute la perversité de la question 33, Olivier, Sean et moi évoquions l'épreuve de l'après-midi.

- Au fait, fit Sean en se resservant du gigot, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait… Il n'y a pas à dire, rien ne vaut un bon fou rire pour se détendre.

Cela m'étonnait que personne n'ait encore fait allusion au petit « incident ». Je lui ai répondu par une grimace.

- Tu connais June, fit Olivier en ricanant. Toujours prête à se rendre ridicule pour aider les autres… Une vraie Pousouffle dans l'âme…

- _Hé_ ! ai-je protesté.

- Quoi ? se défendit Olivier. Ils ne se vexeront pas : leur table est trop loin pour qu'ils m'aient entendu !

Malheureusement pour Dubois, lui se trouvait trop près pour échapper à la pluie de coups que je lui réservais.

- En parlant de détente, reprit Sean d'un ton badin, je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner plus de détails sur ce que les filles et toi faites dans ce cas là… Pas grand-chose, juste de détails…

- Pourquoi ? ai-je demandé faussement naïve.

- Ça aide à la concentration, répondit Olivier en se massant l'épaule.

- Toute technique est intéressante, ajouta l'écossais. Si tu as d'autres exemples dans ce genre, tu peux aussi nous en parler.

Le regard qu'il m'envoya par la suite me fit clairement comprendre que je pouvais même les inventer si je le désirais.

La pause de midi fut beaucoup trop courte. A peine le stress de la matinée évacué sous une avalanche de nourriture, nous nous trouvions déjà dans le couloir face à la Grande Salle, à attendre pour la partie pratique de l'examen. Je n'ai eu le temps que d'échanger un court baiser avec Dean et de lui donner rendez-vous pour le thé.

Autant ce matin là, j'avais mille et une raisons insurmontables de me sentir angoissée, autant cet après midi, elles me paraissaient s'être toutes envolées. Je me savais capable d'y arriver. Mieux encore, je me _sentais_ capable de le faire. Comme quoi, les bienfaits d'un vrai bon repas ne sont pas à négliger. Le tout maintenant était de ne pas me laisser gagner par la nervosité de toute cette assemblée qui mettait à profit les ultimes secondes pour continuer à réviser. Personnellement, j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre ce que cela pouvait apporter. Si l'on n'avait pas maîtrisé nos Sortilèges ces cinq dernières années, ce n'était pas par un soudain miracle que les choses allaient se mettre à changer. Convainquant, non ? Pourtant, cet argument n'a pas vraiment eu d'effet quand je l'ai avancé lorsque certains rabat-joie m'ont gentiment demander de « la boucler » deux secondes pour pouvoir réviser en paix. Par chance pour moi, quelques instant après, Chourave venait chercher les premiers élèves à passer et Andy faisait partie de cette fournée.

Mon nom étant en T, j'en avais pour un moment… Je pense sincèrement que la personne qui a eu un jour l'idée d'inventer l'ordre alphabétique devait avoir un nom commençant par A. Je ne peux pas nier le côté pratique de la chose mais honnêtement, il n'y a pas pire supplice pour ceux condamnés à vie à passer ainsi en dernier. Des souvenirs de la Répartition me revinrent alors en mémoire. Le soir de notre arrivée, j'avais dû attendre durant ce qui me sembla être une éternité debout, à être dévisagée par les gens assis aux tables d'à côté (encore, nous avions de la chance, il s'agissait de celles des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles… Il y a pire !). Ça n'a pas été le moment le plus agréable de la soirée. Et là, tout recommençait. Sauf que nous étions cette fois-ci tous assis à attendre, le cœur tentant de bondir hors de nos poitrines, que l'on daigne nous appeler. Chourave vint un quart d'heure plus tard chercher cinq autres condamnés. Pour éviter toutes fraudes, les Busards étant déjà passés devaient sortir de l'autre côté de la salle. Nous n'avions donc aucun moyen de savoir comment cela avait pu se passer.

- Tu connais Benton, répondit Olivier confiant alors que nous observions Kudon se répandre en excuses pour avoir éborgné Patch par inadvertance. Tout s'est forcément bien passé…

- Hum… ai-je fait songeuse.

- Et puis si on n'a pas entendu de hurlements, c'est forcément bon signe ! ajouta-t-il avant de marmonner plus pour lui même. Il te suffit de faire bonne impression sur l'examinateur et le tour est joué…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre un air ravi et convaincu.

- Avec un peu de chance, fit-il en croisant les doigts, je tomberai sur un fan de Quidditch.

Sentant le désastre poindre le bout de son nez, je pensais pouvoir le faire changer d'avis à grands renforts de supplications mais Chourave, de retour, ne me laissa pas le temps de le faire.

- Deauclaire, Dobson, Dubois, Ellis et Flint…

- Souhaite moi bonne chance, déclara Dubois en sautant sur ses pieds.

Aucun mot ne sortit et je dus me contenter de l'observer s'éloigner, un peu inquiète. Il se plaça derrière Pénélope (qui échangea un regard furtif avec Percy avant d'entrer) et décida d'entrer à l'instant précis où Marcus Flint s'apprêtait lui aussi à le faire. Les deux Capitaines se cédèrent hypocritement le passage durant de longues secondes avant que Chourave ne se décide à intervenir par le biais d'une menace murmurée qui eut son petit effet et qui lui permit quelques secondes après de pouvoir enfin refermer la porte de la salle d'examen.

- J'aimerais bien voir comment les choses vont se passer pour ces deux-là, plaisanta Sean un peu pâle.

Je ne pouvais pas me décider à savoir si le fait que le Serpentard soit présent pour l'examen pratique d'Olivier était une bonne chose ou non. Devant lui, Dubois chercherait certainement à se surpasser. Une sorte d'émulation réciproque en fait… Mais en cas d'échec, les jours suivants seraient beaucoup plus durs à supporter. Aucun cri ou bruit de lutte ne nous parvint, ce qui nous laissa penser que tout ce déroulait pour le mieux pour eux. Sean fut appelé dans le groupe suivant. Désormais seule, j'ai tout naturellement migré vers le Gryffondor restant le plus proche, qui malheureusement ce jour là était également le plus mal luné.

- Alors Perce ? ai-je gentiment demandé. Tu révises ?

- Pitié June, ne viens pas me déconcentrer. Tu es de très bonne humeur et même si je ne peux pas le comprendre, je peux le concevoir… Mais s'il te plaît, calme-toi et tais-toi !

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester avant de me raviser et de me mettre à bouder. Tant pis pour Weasley, il ne profiterait pas pour l'instant des merveilleuses blagues sur les elfes de maison que Sean venait de me raconter. N'ayant plus droit à la parole, j'ai trompé l'ennui en m'amusant avec ma baguette, une manière ludique de m'échauffer les doigts en somme. Elle virevoltait entre les extrémités de ma main droite quand une explosion retentit dans les étages supérieurs. La surprise me fit sursauter et ma baguette en profita pour s'échapper et venir, comme une hélice, s'écraser sur la tête de Walken, assise en face de moi.

- Idiote ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? s'écria Face de Furet furieuse.

- Excuse, ai-je répondu en reprenant mon bien. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Et tu sais quoi ? Personne ne m'a cru. A commencer par Walken, partie dans un délire paranoïaque sur tout ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait pris ma baguette à un autre endroit.

- Arrête un peu ! l'ai-je coupé, blasée. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est tout… Et puis de quoi te plains-tu ? Tu n'as pas pris feu que je sache !

Elle s'apprêtait à me répondre mais à nouveau, l'arrivée de Chourave fut salutaire puisqu'elle réduisit la Serpentard au silence, se contentant alors de m'envoyer des regards où s'entremêlaient joyeusement menaces et dédain. Percy, lui, semblait plutôt partagé entre la désapprobation et l'amusement.

- A l'entendre parler, on jurerait que c'est une masse d'arme qui lui est atterrie sur la tête, ai-je marmonné pour ma défense.

Le préfet secoua la tête, désabusé, et se laissa aller contre le mur, ce que je pris aussitôt comme une autorisation à la discussion.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Percy ? ai-je demandé.

Ma question sembla le surprendre un peu.

- Aussi bien que l'on puisse aller en période d'examen, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… ai-je répondu faiblement. En ce moment tu as l'air un peu…

- Elle t'a parlé, n'est ce pas ? me coupa-t-il l'air grave.

Pour tout t'avouer, je pensais à cet instant au mot « stressé ». Pénélope, puisqu'apparamment c'était la personne que ce « _elle_ » impliquait, n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Mais s'il en parlait, c'était finalement peut-être là que le cœur du problème se trouvait. La curiosité étant la plus forte, je suis entrée dans son jeu.

- Les filles parlent, ai-je fait mine de plaisanter, rien de plus intelligent ne me venant à l'esprit. C'est dans leur nature.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda-t-il sombrement en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Rien que tu ne saches déjà, l'ai-je rassuré souriante.

Il jeta un regard alentours, à l'affût d'une diversion qui ne vint pas.

- Je dois avoir un problème, finit-il par avouer. Cette fille superbe, vive et intelligente s'intéresse à un mec comme moi et j'en arrive à douter… Au point d'en être paralysé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ai-je répondu. Et ce n'est pas non plus bizarre comme réaction.

Percy haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point je pouvais le comprendre. Pour l'en convaincre, il aurait fallu que je remette une dernière fois tout ça sur le tapis, et ma décision de la veille me l'interdisait formellement.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça Percy, ai-je continué à vois basse. Tu as l'air heureux et épanoui. Et tu sais pourquoi… Tu trouveras le courage de le lui dire, enfin de faire ce que tu sembles hésiter à faire. Mais en attendant, ne la laisse pas comme ça. L'incertitude contre laquelle tu luttes maintenant, Pénélope en pâtit elle aussi. Je ne te dis pas de lui déclarer ta flamme… Quoi que je te le conseille fortement, ai-je ajouté avec un sourire. Mais simplement de ne pas reculer face à ces mots.

Là, je reconnais que c'était très fort de ma part. C'était typiquement le genre de situation où l'on se devait d'agir selon le principe du « fait ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ». Et puis après tout, Percy n'était pas censé connaître la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

- Je sais, ai-je repris devant son air peu convaincu. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il m'observa un instant avant de se mettre à sourire.

- Et tu en sais quelque chose, déclara-t-il en guettant ma réaction.

J'avoue avoir fait de gros efforts pour tenter de cacher ma surprise mais sans succès. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Et surtout, _qui_ l'avait mis au courant ? Je veux bien qu'il soit plus sensible à ce genre de choses que ses camarades de dortoir mais on l'avait forcément mis dans la confidence. Il n'avait pas pu deviné ça tout seul. Je n'eus pas à chercher bien loin puisqu'à peine cette pensée formulée, la solution me sauta aux yeux.

- Les filles parlent, n'est ce pas ? ai-je demandé avec un sourire.

- Pour les autres, je ne peux rien dire, répondit-il amusé. Mais Pénélope, oui…

Ces quelques mots furent les derniers à être échangés avant notre entrée dans la salle d'examen. Je mentirais si je n'avouais pas que je mourrais littéralement d'envie de titiller Percy à ce sujet, et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit au courant de ma propre situation. Cependant, le simple fait de voir l'avant dernier groupe se lever, nous laissant ainsi à 7 dans ce triste couloir désormais sombre en cette fin d'après midi, me réduisit au silence. L'heure était à présent à la concentration. Je me repassai mentalement le maximum de formules et contorsionnai mes poignets en tous sens en répétant les divers mouvements susceptibles d'être utilisés. Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre (même Face de Furet avait cessé de râler). Les traits étaient désormais tendus et les regards, subitement alourdis, erraient au sol le long des joints des dalles de pierre. Seules nos lèvres, agitées de faibles mouvements, trahissaient nos imperceptibles murmures. Pour la dernière fois de la journée, la porte de la salle d'examen finit par s'ouvrir. Chourave, le visage fatigué, prit malgré tout le soin de nous adresser un faible sourire.

- Taylor, Tierney, Urquhart, Vicious, Walken, Weasley et Wren.

Dernière à me lever, j'ai également laissé tout le monde me passer devant moi, ce qui fut pris comme une marque de politesse plus que de couardise. Les vieux sorciers étaient éparpillés dans les moindres recoins de la salle d'examen. Après un rapide coup d'œil, je devinai que, même s'il avait été silencieux, l'après midi avait dû être riche en rebondissements. En effet, tout un pan du mur du fond était jauni, certaines poutres du plafond avaient légèrement brûlées, d'autres étaient parsemées d'éclats de porcelaine profondément fichés et l'une des chaises à droite semblait être retournée à l'état sauvage, s'ébrouant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Chourave me fit signe de fermer la porte derrière moi et de patienter. Nous n'étions que deux à ne pas avoir d'examinateur pour l'instant puisque Tofty et Marcheblank (étonnant, n'est ce pas ?) finissaient de remplir les fiches des candidats précédents. Des deux, je ne savais pas lequel il valait mieux affronter. Par chance, la femme sharpeï fut la première à terminer son évaluation et résolut le problème pour moi.

- Monsieur… commença-t-elle avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt et de se rapprocher légèrement de son papier. Monsieur _Vicious_ ?

Le Serdaigle prit une profonde inspiration et avança vers elle d'un pas décidé. Marcheblank parût légèrement décontenancée par ce patronyme assez particulier. Fans des Sex Pistols, Mr et Mrs Vicious n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de prénommer leur fils Sid. Cela peut faire sourire (surtout quand on sait qu'il n'y pas plus gentil et serviable que ce pauvre petit Sid) mais finalement, c'était le seul moyen de désamorcer le côté pervers et lubrique de ce nom. Hélas, rares sont les sorciers à connaître le mouvement punk moldu… Du coup, Sid reste pour eux Sid le Vicieux…

Distraite par la réaction de Face-de-Sharpeï, je n'ai pas de suite entendu que l'on m'appelait.

- Miss Tierney ! répéta Chourave en me faisant sursauter. Le professeur Tofty vous attend.

Elle me montra d'un geste de la main le bureau du doyen des examinateurs, situé près des fenêtres. Me souvenant qu'il fallait faire bonne impression, je me suis efforcée d'avoir l'air calme et de rendre ma démarche assurée. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison que je m'inquiète : je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire brûler. En me voyant arriver, il m'envoya un sourire encourageant.

- Voyons, voyons, fit-il en ajustant ses lunettes et en observant ses papiers. Qui avons-nous là ?

Et là, j'ai senti que quelque chose allait se passer. Je ne saurais t'expliquer pourquoi. Un pressentiment certainement. Il m'arrivait de temps à autres d'avoir ce genre d'impression (notamment quand les Jumeaux Weasley arrivaient avec un air trop satisfait, quand Sean affirmait avoir eu _la_ grande idée ou encore quand Olivier faisait tout pour se faire oublier). Et à le voir plisser des yeux pour essayer de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit, j'ai su que cela n'allait pas louper. Restait à savoir ce qu'il me préparait…

- Alors… Miss June Ferris Gwynforhilda Poppy Tierney, déclara-t-il satisfait en levant les yeux vers moi avant d'ajouter avec un sourire. Vos parents étaient inspirés, dites-moi…

Il avait _osé_… Il avait osé décliner entièrement mon identité. Jamais personne dans cette école n'avait pu entendre mes horribles prénoms. Un léger ricanement me parvint de ma gauche. Cette sale musaraigne de Walken m'envoya un regard entendu. Voilà pourquoi cela aurait _dû_ rester secret.

- C'est bien ça ? s'inquiéta Tofty que ma réaction avait intrigué.

J'ai acquiescé d'un signe de la tête. C'était effectivement _ça_ le problème. Durant des années, lors de ma scolarité moldue, j'ai vécu un véritable enfer. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est d'être condamnée à toujours tout faire pour éviter les contrôles d'identité (parce que, oui, la mairie a accepté que ces horreurs figurent sur ma carte d'identité). A l'école, toutes mes copines s'appelaient Mary, Sarah, Kate ou Maureen… Et moi, je portais des noms sorciers. Je crois t'avoir déjà expliqué que ma mère s'était battue pour imposer mon prénom de calendrier afin d'éviter les propositions farfelues de mon père, lui laissant en échange le choix des autres… Je me demande sincèrement si elle a bien fait.

Ferris est très mignon, je peux en convenir, et finalement assez courant. Mon père voulait simplement rendre hommage à une grande figure de l'aéronautique sorcière en me le donnant et j'en aurais été très honorée si Ferris Carlyle n'avait pas été… un _homme_, irlandais de qui plus est. Gwynforhilda, en revanche… Il paraît que c'est un prénom qui a très longtemps été à la mode. Seulement, c'était il y a près de 500 ans… Je me suis renseignée auprès Nick. Mais tout ça pourrait encore passer. Seulement il y a…

- _Poppy_ ? fit Tofty surpris. C'est amusant. Le hibou de ma nièce s'appelle ainsi.

Poppy… Chez les moldus, cela signifierait simplement coquelicot. Mais pas ici. Dans le monde sorcier, Poppy est _le_ petit nom des hiboux par excellence. Pour que tu aies une idée de l'ampleur du désastre, c'est comme si l'on m'avait prénommée Choupette ou Médor. C'est en général le prénom provisoire que porte à un moment ou à un autre tous les hiboux. Le premier hibou de mon père s'appelait ainsi. Je suppose que là aussi, c'est une forme d'hommage. Des trois prénoms, il s'agit de celui que ma mère trouve le plus joli, le plus poétique… Mais c'est uniquement parce que mon père s'est bien gardé de lui expliquer d'où il provenait. Autrement, elle n'aurait jamais accepté.

- Et bien Miss Tierney, mettons nous au travail ! déclara Tofty d'un ton joyeux. Pouvez-vous, à l'aide de votre baguette et du service ici présent, me servir une tasse de thé?

J'ai observé un instant la théière en porcelaine ainsi que les différentes tasse, cuillères et autres pots à sucre présents sur le plateau avant de laisser échapper un sourire.

- Avec ou sans lait ? ai-je demandé rassurée.

Tout s'est parfaitement bien passé. Je suis parvenue à servir l'examinateur sans faire tomber la moindre goutte, sans même que la tasse ne tremble. J'envisage d'ailleurs très sérieusement de cesser de me servir de mes mains pour ce genre de choses désormais afin d'éviter toutes catastrophes. L'assortiment floral qu'il me demanda par la suite de faire apparaître était tout simplement énorme (et pas constitué de mauvaises herbes comme celui que Walken avait réservé à son examinatrice). La bille en cristal qu'il me demanda de déplacer le long d'un parcours n'en sortit pas une seule fois.

Je me sentais dans mon élément. Ma voix était calme et posée, mes gestes assurés. Pour te dire, j'ai même réussi à stopper en vol deux des colibris que Wren avait fait apparaître et dont elle avait perdu le contrôle. La dernière épreuve que Tofty me réserva fut à mon grand étonnement une partie de fléchettes. Il me désigna d'un geste de la main une cible accrochée au mur entre les deux fenêtres, parfaite explication pour les quelques carreaux désormais brisés et les pierres mitraillées d'une infinité de microscopiques cavités, avant de faire apparaître sur la table trois fléchettes.

- Encore dans le mille ! dit-il d'un ton ravi alors que mon second tir venait de toucher la cible en plein cœur. La dernière est… _Oups_.

Prise au jeu et me laissant emporter par mon enthousiasme, mon troisième tir fendit l'air en sifflant, nous faisant sursauter le vieux sorcier et moi. Celle là, il allait avoir du mal à la retirer. J'adressai à l'examinateur mon sourire le plus désolé possible.

- Sans faute, reprit Tofty encore surpris. Rapide, précis et efficace… Rappelez-moi de ne jamais jouer contre vous, Miss Tierney.

Rassurée par la tonalité amicale de sa voix, j'allais lui répondre avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Cela pouvait être un bon moyen de gagner un peu d'argent. J'y songerai à ma prochaine visite aux Trois Balais. L'examen étant terminé, Tofty se pencha sur son parchemin pour commencer à retranscrire ses notes. Cependant, il s'interrompit vite, quelque chose semblant le tracasser.

- Tierney, murmura-t-il pensif avant de reprendre à voix haute. Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Vos parents sont des sorciers ?

Mentir m'a semblé être la solution parfaite à cette question aux douloureuses conséquences. Je voulais qu'il reste sur une bonne impression. Mais la crainte qu'il ne découvre la vérité par la suite et me le fasse payer les jours suivants fut la plus forte. Après tout, il y avait peu de chances qu'il se souvienne d'un accident certes particulièrement idiot mais vieux de 25 ans. Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Ollivander !

- Oui, ai-je avoué mal à l'aise. Mon père est un sorcier. William Tierney…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt.

- Je me disais bien que ce nom m'était familier, s'écria-t-il brusquement. William Tierney… Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ?

Mon moi intérieur s'effondra à ces mots. Mes rêves et mes espoirs concernant le futur éclatèrent et je fis mentalement mes adieux à mon Optimum en Sortilèges, tout en préparant le discours culpabilisateur que je comptais réserver à mon géniteur.

- William Tierney ! répéta Tofty ravi. Le journaliste de _Balai Magazine_ ! J'aime beaucoup ses papiers, pour tout vous dire, me confia-t-il à voix basse. D'ailleurs, celui qu'il a rédigé pour les six cents ans des Falmouth Falcons était formidable !

La surprise me laissa sans voix, ce qui me permit de faire des excuses mentales à mon paternel. Par la suite, je ne pus qu'acquiescer avec vigueur, non sans sentir une petite vague de fierté me gonfler la poitrine. Tofty mordu de Quidditch ? Si mon père avait su ça, ses excuses il y a vingt-cinq ans auraient eu un tout autre impact. Et ce sera toujours bon à savoir pour Olivier.

- Et bien Miss Tierney, conclut-il après que nous ayons échangé quelques mots sur le Noble Sport et la Coupe de Poudlard (un ancien Serdaigle, encore un !). Tout cela me paraît très encourageant. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter la même réussite dans les jours qui suivent.

Je n'ai pas osé le contredire. De toutes façons, si jamais il avait encore à m'évaluer, il se rendrait vite qu'au compte qu'aujourd'hui était mon jour de grâce. J'ignore si c'était dans la nature de cet homme d'être si avenant ou si c'était seulement parce que j'étais la dernière à passer, mais sa gentillesse m'a réellement surprise. J'ai donc chaleureusement salué le vieux sorcier avant de me diriger vers la sortie, tout en prenant soin d'éviter les verres qu'Urquhart semblait avoir du mal à ramener au sol et le rat de Taylor, victime d'un Sortilège de Croissance mal contrôlé, qui avait désormais la taille d'un hippopotame. Arrivée dans le Hall, je fus surprise de constater qu'un étrange comité d'accueil m'y attendait.

- Alors Miss Tierney ? me demanda Flitwick qui guettait chaque sortie en compagnie de ma directrice de maison. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

- Plutôt bien passé, ai-je répondu avec un sourire. Voir même très bien passé…

Les deux enseignants hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, déclara MacGonagall. Je compte sur vous pour vous illustrer également le jour de l'épreuve de Métamorphoses.

Cela aurait pu être très drôle si elle n'avait pas été sérieuse. Elle était pourtant la première à avoir pu constater que mes capacités en la matière étaient assez limitées. Le regard qu'elle me lança par-dessus ses lunettes me fit aussitôt ravaler le rire nerveux qui menaçait de m'échapper. Par chance, je n'eus pas à lui répondre puisque toute l'attention des deux enseignants se reporta sur Vicious et Wren, fraîchement libérés de la salle d'examen. Soulagée, je me suis dirigée vers les seuls autres Busards encore présents, Pénélope et quelques unes de ses amies Serdaigle.

- Dois-je me donner la peine de vous poser la question ? ai-je soupiré.

Comme je m'en doutais, ce ne fut pas le cas puisque apparemment chacune d'entre elles avaient réussi à merveille les épreuves de la journée. Les Serdaigles sont vraiment à désespérer…

- Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? ai-je demandé à voix basse à Pénélope pendant que ses camarades recommençaient à jacasser.

- Oui, dans l'ensemble, ils avaient l'air assez satisfait, répondit-elle.

- _Assez _satisfait ? ai-je répété étonnée.

Son sourire amusé m'indiqua aussitôt de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il s'agissait.

- Olivier, n'est ce pas ? ai-je soupiré.

- Tu aurais dû voir la chose qui est apparu quand il a lancé le charme d'Avifor, dit-elle en riant. Un vrai monstre… Avec des pattes, des yeux et des ailes là où il ne fallait pas. Mais le mieux, c'est quand il a tenté d'expliquer à son examinatrice que c'était bel et bien un canari.

Connaissant la mauvaise foi de Dubois, je n'eus pas à faire de gros efforts pour tenter d'imaginer la scène.

- « Un peu bizarre, mais ça reste un canari », non ? ai-je marmonné.

- C'est _exactement_ ce qu'il a dit, ricana Penny. Enfin bref, ils m'ont demandé de te dire que comme tu avais rendez-vous avec ton homme juste après… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce sont les mots qu'ils ont employés ! Ils préféraient monter réviser la Potion pour demain.

Sympathique de leur part, n'est ce pas ? Le peu d'intérêt qu'ils me témoignaient m'a légèrement vexée. D'accord, c'était ma matière préférée mais ils auraient pu faire l'effort de faire semblant de s'intéresser… Bon, d'un côté, ils avaient tout de même pris la peine de charger Pénélope de me faire passer un message. Je pensais avoir le temps de monter les voir un court instant mais l'horloge du Hall sonna cinq heures et les élèves, libérés de leurs derniers cours de la journée, commencèrent à affluer. Je tins compagnie à Pénélope, que ses amies avaient aussi fini par abandonner, jusqu'à ce que Percy sorte, avant d'aller m'adosser à l'un des murs en pierre froide non loin de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. L'endroit était idéal pour observer les 7ème années sortir de leur ASPIC de Runes Anciennes qui venait de se dérouler… et qui, à voir leurs visages déconfits, avait dû atrocement mal se passer. Dans le flot des élèves, une tête blonde familière ne tarda pas à apparaître.

- Ouh là… Ça sent le carton ! grimaça Dean en approchant, tout en observant ses aînés d'une année. Ce n'est pas encourageant pour l'année prochaine.

Son air inquiet m'arracha un sourire et me convainquit de la nécessité de détourner son attention. Je l'attrapai aussitôt par les poches avant de son pantalon pour le faire venir rapidement jusqu'à moi et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser.

- June… Enfin… Que… bafouilla-t-il en reculant le visage. Qu… Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

La tête qu'il faisait aurait pu me faire hurler de rire s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si… _effrayé_. A ma grande surprise, ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément.

- Pardon, ai-je dit en le relâchant précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas te... Je… euh…

Mal à l'aise à mon tour, je ne pus empêcher ma tête de se baisser. Dean se sembla alors se reprendre et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Au contraire, fit-il précipitamment. Ne change rien… J'adore.

Puisque j'avais à présent sa bénédiction, je le saisis à nouveau par la ceinture en me contentant de lever le menton vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Que Dean puisse être étonné par mon comportement, je m'y étais préparée. Mais pas à ce point là… Ce devait être la première fois où il rougissait de la sorte à cause de moi. Décider de prendre du jour au lendemain des initiatives de ce genre était une méthode radicale. Au diable douceur et subtilité, le message à faire passer se devait d'être clair. Surtout parce que cette décision m'avait coûtée…

C'était lui.

C'était à lui que je comptais penser désormais. Pas à un autre. La veille au soir, l'évidence m'était apparue alors que je cherchais le sommeil, étendue sur mon matelas. Comme si la solution avait depuis le début été gravée dans le baldaquin de mon lit… Normal que je ne l'ai pas vue avant. Dans cette position mes yeux sont le plus souvent directement attirés par l'éphèbe mis en avant le temps d'un mois (James Carragher est un « Mister June » absolument _parfait_).

J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée par ce qui pouvait se passer entre Dean et moi. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Tout comme je l'étais durant ce baiser, et comme j'essayais de le cacher. Mais rien ne me dit que ce n'était également pas le cas pour Dean et à en juger par le fard qu'il venait de piquer, il y avait également des choses qu'il devait avoir du mal à gérer.

Etre avec Olivier serait un rêve magnifique et des plus doux. Mais rien de plus qu'un rêve… Et on ne peut pas se contenter d'un monde constitué de rêves. En tous cas, je ne veux plus m'en contenter. Dubois restera à jamais mon Eclair de Feu, je ne me fais plus d'illusions à ce sujet. Dean, lui, est là. Pourquoi risquer l'improbable ailleurs ? Quand je vois les regards envieux que certaines personnes posent sur nous, je réalise que ce genre de relation n'est pas offert à tous. Peut-être que dans mon cas, c'est maintenant que ça se joue. Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré que le destin attende encore un peu pour me faire ce genre de signes mais finalement, c'est peut-être une chance. Si je ne prends pas ces risques maintenant, je ne les prendrai certainement pas plus tard.

Après tout, qu'ai-je à y perdre ? Vu le peu d'intérêt qu'Olivier porte à ma relation avec Dean, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le gêner. Il en est de même pour le reste de mes connaissances… Ma peur panique est le seul boulet encore accroché à mes pieds.

Feu Grand-père Weis (le père de ma mère), que je n'ai jamais connu, a tiré des années qu'il a passé aux commandes de train une curieuse philosophie de la vie, que depuis ma mère m'a transmise. Vivre, au fond, c'est comme voyager en train. On peut choisir de faire le trajet tranquillement et confortablement assis dans une banquette, si possible en première classe, en se contentant de regarder de somptueux paysages défiler à travers la fenêtre. La vie ressemble à une voie ferrée. La gare de départ est pour tous la même et, qu'on le veuille ou non, un seul et unique terminus nous attendra tous, sans exception. Si l'on ne choisit pas la direction que la locomotive peut prendre, c'est à nous de déterminer les arrêts que nous souhaitons faire, sans bien sûr savoir à l'avance ce qui nous y attendra. Il paraît que ce ne serait pas drôle autrement. En descendant du train, en partant à l'aventure vers l'inconnu, on prend le risque de découvrir des endroits merveilleux, endroits que nous n'aurions fait qu'entrapercevoir si nous n'avions pas quitté notre moelleuse banquette. Le chemin effectué à pied peut être long, parfois difficile et il peut très bien ne mener à rien. Evidemment, ça, on ne le sait qu'après (là aussi, ce ne serait pas drôle autrement). Mais ce que ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me répéter était que quoi qu'il arrive, où que l'on descende, il existait toujours un moyen de retourner dans ce train. Rien n'est définitif.

Finalement, je n'avais rien d'autre à perdre qu'un peu de mon temps. Je n'avais qu'à faire confiance à Dean, qu'à laisser parler ce que j'avais en moi, qu'à assumer mes envies. Je voulais lui donner sa chance, pour de bon. Je voulais essayer moi aussi de vivre les choses comme lui. Quelque part, si j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui en janvier dernier, c'était parce qu'une partie de moi voulait me faire comprendre que je n'avais rien à gagner à courir derrière Olivier. Ce choix qui me hantait, finalement je l'avais déjà fait. Plus facilement, c'est vrai. Et malgré toutes les sueurs froides qu'il m'avait provoquées, à aucun moment je ne l'ai regretté. Alors cette fois encore, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ?

Ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'auto persuasion, j'en suis totalement consciente ! Mais crois-moi Journal, ça a fait ses preuves… Pas plus tard que hier soir !

Frémissant sous ses caresses, je me suis mise à penser qu'avoir tranché, savoir où je mettais les pieds avait aussi du bon. Repousser mes limites avec Dean, constater que déstabiliser l'autre n'était pas son monopole avait quelque chose d'extrêmement grisant. Et j'avais la certitude que je n'étais pas la seule à apprécier.

- Woaw… soupira-t-il légèrement essoufflé en collant son front au mien. Je crois que tu devrais passer des examens plus souvent…

Sa proposition ne remporta pas chez moi un franc succès. Je n'ai eu, hélas, que peu de temps à lui consacrer. Si en premier lieu, il sembla attristé, au fil de nos adieux s'éternisant, ce fut lui qui me poussa au départ. Je fus donc chassée en direction de la Tour, avec pour seule perspective une soirée passée en compagnie de mes cours de Potions.

- Il y en a qui arrive à garder le sourire quoi qu'il arrive, me lança la Grosse Dame d'un air entendu à l'instant où je franchissais son tableau.

Un jour, elle va finir par exiger des détails avant de me laisser passer.

C'est vrai que la journée avait très mal commencé. Mais avec ma réussite de cet après-midi et le souffle de douceur que Dean venait de m'insuffler, ce n'était plus de ma faute si mon sourire refusait de me quitter. A peine entrée dans la Salle Commune, je n'eus même pas à me donner la peine de chercher les autres 5ème années. Ceux-ci s'étaient rendus maîtres du canapé et des divers fauteuils placés près de la cheminée, pratiquant ainsi une séance de révisions à la fois intensive et collective. Ayant tous le nez plongé dans leurs parchemins, c'est à peine s'ils ont remarqué mon arrivée. Même le fait que mon postérieur élise domicile sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil ne fut pas une raison suffisante pour qu'Hataway daigne détourner son attention de ses cours de Potions. Elle mit du temps, mais Andy fut la première à s'inquiéter de ma présence.

- Alors ? fit-elle avec un sourire. Il paraît que tu as fait très bonne impression…

Mes yeux se sont aussitôt tournés vers notre préfet, assis non loin, qui lui se garda bien de me regarder. Bien sûr, il leur avait déjà tout raconté. Mon récit privé de son caractère exclusif, je n'avais plus grand intérêt à le répéter. Je me suis donc contentée d'acquiescer. Si j'en juge par les quelques mots ou expressions monosyllabiques que j'ai pu leur arracher, cet examen là s'était dans l'ensemble plutôt bien déroulé. Même Sean malgré son « Au moins, je n'ai tué personne » semblait satisfait.

- Enfin, soupira-t-il après m'avoir brièvement raconté, c'était toujours mieux que la _chose_ qu'a fait apparaître Olivier.

- D'ailleurs, où est-il passé ? ai-je demandé réalisant qu'il n'était pas là.

- Si je te dis qu'il est à la Bibliothèque pour prendre un livre, tu me crois ? grimaça l'écossais.

Ma mâchoire s'est aussitôt contractée. Au fond de moi, je le savais. J'ai cependant cherché le regard d'Andy pour avoir la confirmation de mon intuition et le fait qu'elle l'évite délibérément alla dans ce sens. Sans un mot, les poings serrés, je me suis levée d'un bond et me suis dirigée vers la sortie de la Salle Commune. Il me l'avait pourtant promis. La colère et la déception me nouèrent le ventre et je préparais le sermon que je comptais lui réserver quand le passage du tableau s'ouvrit devant moi.

- _June_ ! s'écria Angelina Johnson visiblement ravie de me trouver là (elle était à deux doigts de me prendre dans ses bras). Comment se sont passés tes examens ?

- Bien, je te remercie, ai-je répondu poliment alors que je décochais un regard noir à l'espèce de grand machin planté derrière elle.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Bon, je vous laisse entre vous. Vous avez certainement beaucoup de travail.

Elle s'esquiva tout en prenant le soin de m'envoyer un regard reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas dû la lâcher… Mal à l'aise, il évita le contact visuel direct, préférant observer ce qui se passait autour avant de tenter un sourire.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, signala-t-il doucement.

- _Oh,_ v_raiment_ ? ai-je répondu glaciale. Olivier, tu avais promis…

- Je savais que tu me dirais ça, marmonna-t-il en osant enfin me regarder. Ecoute June, ce n'est pas grave, j'avais juste quelques petits conseils à donner à Angelina, pour l'aider…

Il s'arrêta devant mon air estomaqué.

- Olivier, tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle elle est partie ? ai-je fait ahurie. Tu penses _sincèrement_ que tu l'as aidée ?

- Oui, répondit-il sûr de lui.

- Tu t'es engagé à ce que le Quidditch n'empiète pas sur ton temps de révision, je te le rappelle, ai-je répliqué aussitôt pour ne pas me laisser abattre par sa mauvaise foi. Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu viens de faire !

- Toi non plus, tu ne révisais pas jusqu'à maintenant, expliqua-t-il un sourcil haussé en amorçant un mouvement dans ma direction. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse considérer ça comme un « temps de révisions » du coup…

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, ai-je protesté en le regardant me passer à côté. Moi, je…

- … tu ne révisais pas, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire.

Effarée, je dus faire de gros efforts pour ne pas le laisser me déstabiliser.

- Excuse moi, mais de nous deux, tu es celui qui a le plus besoin de retravailler ses cours de Potions !

Olivier eut un ricanement moqueur et haussa les épaules.

- De si peu, soupira-t-il. Et ça ne veut rien dire. Tu veux avoir un O en Potions… Moi pas !

Fier de sa démonstration, il la conclut en me tirant la langue. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison, je ne devais pas lui laisser le dernier mot. Pourtant, aucun contre-argument, aucune cinglante répartie ne me vint à l'esprit. Me sentant chancelante, le sourire de Dubois ne fit que se renforcer. Une toute autre tactique devait donc s'imposer.

- Tu sais que je devrais aller le dire à MacGonagall, ai-je dit sombrement.

Ma menace ne récolta qu'un éclat de rire franc et sonore. Il fit demi-tour et avança de nouveau dans ma direction.

- D'une, ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ça, expliqua-t-il devant mon air vexé. De deux, reprit-il cette fois malicieux, tu aurais tant à perdre en le faisant…

J'allais répliquer quand il me fit signe de me taire.

- … n'est ce pas, _Poppy_ ?

La totalité de mon sang effectua alors une soudaine migration vers mon visage qui s'enflamma, au sens littéral du terme. Un déglutissement sonore m'échappa. Il _savait_. C'était encore pire que je ne l'avais imaginé. Voir ses yeux brillants et son sourire satisfait me rappela les raisons pour lesquelles il était vital pour ma crédibilité que cette information reste secrète. Vil instrument de chantage… Quelques rires retentirent alentours. Un gémissement m'échappa. Si même les 1ère années comptaient s'y mettre… Voyant mon air horrifié, Olivier m'administra une claque magistrale dans le dos pour me faire avancer.

- Allez, remets-toi ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça… June Ferris Gwynforhilda Poppy Tierney.

Je fis aussitôt demi-tour pour lui faire face.

- Comment… ai-je commencé la voix vibrante de colère.

Ma question n'eut pas besoin d'être terminée. Olivier n'eut pas non plus besoin d'y répondre. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour avoir eu connaissance de cela. Et en se recroquevillant un peu plus derrière son livre sous mon regard, elle venait de signer son méfait.

- Ignatus, ai-je grogné en me saisissant de ma baguette. Tu es un préfet mort…

Le lendemain matin, nous émergions tous d'une nuit agitée, les traits plus que tirés. Pour un jour consacré à l'Art de la Potion, notre objectif premier était simplissime : limiter les dégâts. Et nous n'étions même pas sûrs d'y parvenir.

Comme tous mes camarades, j'avais veillé tard dans la nuit pour tenter de me mettre en tête les différentes propriétés de la multitude d'ingrédients, entrant dans l'infinité de combinaisons de préparations, de mode de cuissons et d'ustensiles… Pour être honnête, mon véritable souci était de retenir l'orthographe correcte du peu que je connaissais. Disons que je maîtrisais la phonétique, mais j'avais comme dans l'idée que ce serait loin d'être suffisant.

Le petit-déjeuner et les instants qui précédèrent notre entrée de la Grande Salle furent des plus silencieux. Percy, pourtant assis derrière moi, ne pipa non plus mot avant que l'on nous distribue les questionnaires. Mais dans son cas, je mettrais plutôt son mutisme sur le compte de la bouderie que du stress. Il n'avait tout simplement pas digéré le châtiment que je leur avais réservé à Olivier et lui la veille au soir. Ce fut certes un peu dur, mais cela eut le mérite de dissuader tous les autres petits farceurs de m'appeler autrement que June, Tierney ou « mon Maître ». Et je te confesse que c'était le but recherché.

Il est une chose que j'ai toujours trouvée paradoxale dans l'étude des Potions. Alors que leurs préparations demandent rigueur, travail et concentration, tout ce qui concerne les aspects théoriques de la chose fait appel aux parties les plus mouvantes de notre cerveau. En tous cas, du mien… Ces dernières semaines, j'avais passé des heures à tenter de retenir des listes entières de noms de pierres, champignons, herbes et autres lichens que nous étions censés connaître au bout de 5 années de cours (Rogue reste un grand naïf), pour réaliser une fois devant ma feuille que je n'étais même plus sûre d'écrire correctement le seul nom d'amonite…

Qui d'ailleurs s'écrit ammonite… Merde.

Face à ma copie, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Je ne possédais pas les connaissances requises pour répondre à ce questionnaire. En revanche, le niveau déplorable de ma classe ainsi que de celles de Poufsouffle dans cette matière m'avait permis de tirer quelques enseignements pratiques, souvent capitaux.

Aussi, pour avoir passé des heures à récurer des fonds de chaudrons, je savais que lors de la confection d'une potion de Ratatinage, une trop forte ébullition solidifiait la préparation, qu'un Filtre de Paix ne doit à aucun moment être rose et que pour une Potion d'Enflage, il est primordial d'ajouter les foies de rat _après_ les morceaux de Napel finement coupés en lamelles sous peine d'explosion de chaudron (au moins je suis sûre qu'Olivier répondra correctement à cette question). De la même façon, je savais que la Chamiflore était l'ingrédient de base de la Potion de Gel et que c'était une chose jaune, gluante et vivante… Et surtout qu'il valait mieux éviter de la manger. Avec le recul, je me dis que Sean aurait vraiment dû nous demander plus d'argent avant d'y goûter.

En faisant l'inventaire de tout ce qui avaient pu se passer d'étrange dans ces cachots ces cinq dernières années (amusant de constater que mon cerveau incapable d'emmagasiner des données abstraites réussit à retenir des anecdotes particulièrement inintéressantes… Drôles certes, mais inintéressantes), j'ai pu venir à bout du questionnaire. C'était loin d'être parfait. Les correcteurs s'arracheraient certainement quelques cheveux devant mes réponses mais j'avais fait de mon mieux et je pensais sincèrement échapper au T. Plutôt confiante, je réussis même à adresser un sourire satisfait au professeur Rogue, posté en surveillant à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Comme la veille pour les Enchantements, un peu de pratique était au programme de l'après-midi. En théorie, nous étions censés tous la réussir puisqu'il nous est simplement demandé de suivre les consignes écrites sur un tableau. Comme nous le faisait parfois remarquer notre cher Maître des Potions, un troll serait capable d'y parvenir. Ce à quoi certains d'entre nous n'ont pas hésité à répondre : « Oui mais un troll sachant lire… ». Ce qui est plutôt rare, tu en conviendras, Journal ! Ok, on a perdu vingt points à cause de cette plaisanterie, mais la tête de Rogue en valait la peine.

Après le repas, il nous a été demandé de prendre la direction des cachots. Dans le couloir froid et humide des sous-sols de Poudlard, nous avons ensuite été répartis en deux salles suivant (ça va te surprendre) la règle canonique de l'ordre alphabétique. C'est ainsi que nous, personnes dont le patronyme débute par une lettre située après le M, avons dit « au revoir » à nos camardes du début d'alphabet qui s'en sont allés, le teint cireux, vers leur lieu d'examen. Si l'école mettait à notre disposition une certaine quantité d'outil et d'ustensiles pour nos préparations (une vague histoire d'équité il me semble), nos chaudrons avaient été descendus dans le cachot durant le déjeuner. Nos places furent donc toutes désignées et je m'installai dans la dernière rangée, près du mur du fond.

- Espérons que l'on évite les habituelles catastrophes, soupira Percy deux chaudrons plus loin.

J'ai balayé un instant la salle du regard. Kudon, Olivier et les autres grands dangers potentiels étaient dans l'autre salle. En toute logique, il ne devait pas y avoir de problème ici. D'habitude, force est d'admettre qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose durant les cours de Potions. Mais là, nous avions un enjeu et pas n'importe lequel… Donc une excellente raison de rester concentrés. Il fallait aussi admettre que si c'était pour ne pas voir la fureur décomposer lentement le visage de Rogue, tout ça n'avait plus grand intérêt. Non, aujourd'hui, tout devait bien se passer.

- N'angoissez pas pour rien, plaisanta Morgan Sutherland situé devant nous. Après tout, c'est comme faire un gâteau. C'est à la portée du premier venu…

Donc pas de la mienne… Ses mots d'encouragements ne m'ont pas franchement rassurée. Et pour cause : je ne sais pas cuisiner, je ne sais pas non plus faire à manger. La dernière fois que j'ai fait un gâteau, ma mère m'a bannie à vie de la cuisine et même Edouard s'est permis de suggérer de vendre ma formule à une briqueterie. Pour moi, la recette se doit d'être un guide plus qu'autre chose. On peut parfois prendre des libertés et être surpris du résultat. Malheureusement, dans mon cas, comme on me l'a gentiment fait remarquer, les surprises sont rarement bonnes.

Marcheblank n'eut à réclamer qu'une seule fois le silence pour l'obtenir aussitôt. En un mouvement de baguette magique, l'intitulé de notre sujet (Philtre de Confusion) ainsi que les instructions à suivre s'inscrivirent sur le tableau noir derrière le bureau. Après les avoir rapidement parcourues des yeux, je dus me rendre à l'évidence que cette préparation n'exigeait pas de savoir-faire particulier. Pas de sens précis pour touiller, pas d'incantations à psalmodier, aucun organisme vivant à incorporer (levures mises à part), elle semblait être à notre portée. Le piège était certainement là. En l'étudiant en détail, cette recette me paraissait trop simple pour un examen (nos BUSE de qui plus est). Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication : nous ne serions pas évaluer sur l'aspect technique de la préparation mais sur la précision que celle-ci requiert. Et à voir les airs ravis et soulagés de mes camarades, je pense que nombre d'entre eux n'avaient pas encore réalisé de quoi il allait retourner. Il va sans dire que cette constatation n'enchanta pas vraiment mon petit cœur puisque la précision dans ce domaine est loin d'être ma première qualité.

Chacun d'entre nous fit de gros efforts pour réussir au mieux cet examen. Jamais encore, en cinq années de cours, je n'avais pu voir autant d'applications dans les découpes et les brassages de préparations, sur une durée aussi longue. De temps à autre, les élèves ayant besoin de se rassurer jetaient un rapide coup d'œil au chaudron du voisin, geste qu'ils regrettaient aussitôt puisque aucune des préparations ne se ressemblait, ce qui, maintenant que j'y repense, était plutôt mauvais signe… Des légères fumeroles blanches s'élevaient de part et d'autre du cachot et l'on pouvait sans effort entendre un doux bruit de clapotis. A côté de moi, Urquhart observait son chaudron, intrigué.

- De quelle couleur devrait-elle être ? finit-il par murmurer les sourcils froncés.

- Jaune, ai-je chuchoté après avoir vérifié qu'aucun examinateur ne se trouvait à proximité.

Le Poufsouffle posa les poings sur ses hanches avant de soupirer.

- Mais là, c'est carrément violet…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer en observant la coloration lavande du chaudron d'à côté. Lawson me toisa alors derrière son monocle et se racla la gorge pour me faire taire. Je baissai la tête en signe d'excuse et retournai à la coupe de mes cœurs de poulets. Après avoir vu la potion de Urquhart, la mienne et sa légère teinte orangée me paraissait plus qu'acceptable. Quand vint le moment de l'ajout de sang de dragon, un silence lourd et étouffant s'abattit sur le cachot. L'opération était périlleuse et _là_ devait être placée toute notre précision. J'allais procéder à l'incorporation de la troisième goutte quand un sifflement désagréable retentit quelque part dans les rangées devant. Croyant tout d'abord à un acouphène, je me frottai l'oreille avec l'épaule et observai tomber la goutte tant désirée. Le sifflement se fit soudainement plus intense, me forçant à stopper mon geste. Les têtes, dont la mienne, commencèrent à se lever et à se tourner vers l'origine de la nuisance…

Patch.

Le bruit était semblable à celui d'une cocotte-minute, ce qui d'autant plus suspect qu'aucun chaudron n'était clos. Alertés par l'agitation naissante, Marcheblank et Lawson vinrent aux nouvelles.

- Et bien, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Face-de-Sharpeï de sa voix chevrotante.

- Je ne sais pas, Madame, bégaya Patch alarmé. Mon chaudron… siffle.

Les rides de la vieille sorcière s'étirèrent lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Il _siffle_ ? répéta-t-elle intriguée.

Patch ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une autre réponse (enfin, de là où j'étais, je suppose que c'était ce qu'il faisait) quand quelqu'un s'écria.

- Non, il fuit !

Tous les élèves se trouvant alentours eurent ensemble un mouvement de recul. Je repensai aussitôt au dernier match de Quidditch. Patch aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de se servir de son propre chaudron comme instrument de percussion. Force était de constater qu'il n'y avait pas songé et qu'à cet instant précis, il devait s'en mordre les doigts. Sa silhouette penaude et son dos voûté me laissèrent imaginer qu'il venait de le réaliser.

- Nous allons arranger ça, expliqua Lawson devant son air dépité. Ne vous inquiétez p…

Il n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase. A peine avait-il sorti sa baguette et amorcé un mouvement vers le ventre du chaudron que la catastrophe arriva. Par la suite, tout alla très vite. Un grand fracas métallique, presque immédiatement étouffé par un bruit de liquide se répandant retentit et provoqua le crépitement du feu magique mourant. Le fond du chaudron venait de se décrocher. La préparation de Patch se renversa au sol à une vitesse fulgurante, éclaboussant tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages et qui se mirent aussitôt à se gratter et à gonfler. Elle éteignit également les feux magiques sous les chaudrons voisins qui, en mourrant, dégagèrent une épaisse fumée rougeâtre qui piquaient les yeux et la gorge. Dans le vif mouvement de recul des élèves pour se protéger, d'autres chaudrons furent renversés et le désastre se propagea. Les élèves les plus éloignés (comprendre, nous, le dernier rang) eurent le temps de se préserver de cette marée urticante en se hissant sur le plan de travail, écrasant au passage ce qui s'y trouvait (dans mon cas précis, des restes de cœurs de poulet).

- Du calme, cria Lawson dont le bras avait doublé de volume pour tenter de couvrir le vacarme. Essayez de soulever vos chaudrons !

Je n'ai pas réfléchi un instant et ai aussitôt empoigné l'anse du mien, réalisant trop tard que celle-ci était brûlante. Je serrai alors les dents et tentai de garder ma préparation désormais parfaitement jaune, à bout de bras, du désastre qui l'attendait. D'autres eux aussi surpris par la brûlure laissèrent échapper leur bien qui se renversa aussitôt, leur préparation se fondant ainsi parfaitement à la marée. Certains, plus rares et plus malins, eurent la présence d'esprit d'utiliser un sortilège de Lévitation. Le chaudron de Percy fut ainsi sauvé des eaux. Malheureusement, tous n'avaient pas son talent. Sutherland par exemple… Morgan avait réussi à faire léviter uniquement son contenu. Il observait, comme nous tous, avec des yeux horrifiés une boule liquide aux contours mouvants s'élever lentement en direction du plafond pour finalement retomber quelques mètres plus loin, provoquant les hurlements de personnes arrosées.

C'était un chaos indescriptible que même Peeves aurait pu nous envier. La moitié des élèves avaient trouvé refuge sur leurs tables, leur chaudron à la main. Si nos pieds étaient au sec, la hauteur faisait de nous les premières victimes de l'étouffant nuage de gaz rouge qui s'était concentré au plafond. Mais notre sort était plus enviable que ceux restaient à terre, pataugeant dans une mare orangeâtre et se grattant à s'en arracher la peau. Les examinateurs, eux aussi touchés, tentèrent tant bien que mal de ramener un semblant de calme et peinèrent à se faire entendre parmi toutes ces lamentations.

Nous ne devons notre salut qu'aux nausées d'un Serpentard. Sur le point de rendre son déjeuner, il eut la présence d'esprit de se ruer hors de la salle et donna ainsi le signal de départ pour une évacuation des lieux. Dans la foulée, nous l'avons tous suivi, bousculant au passage le professeur Rogue qui, intrigué par le vacarme, venait voir de quoi il retournait… Et bien pour le coup, je peux t'assurer qu'il a tourné.

- J'espère qu'ils vont garder les préparations que l'on a réussi à sauver…

- Oh ça va June ! grogna Percy agacé. Cela fait quatre fois que tu nous le dis ! On a bien compris que ta préparation était parfaitement réussie !

Surprise par son ton mauvais, je me tournai vers lui et le trouvai avachi sur le bout de lit de l'infirmerie, voisin du mien, qu'on lui avait attribué.

- Elle était jaune Percy, ai-je rétorqué. _Jaune_ ! Plus jaune, tu ne pouvais pas ! Et pour une fois, c'était la couleur que l'on demandait.

Il me répondit par une grimace et se tourna pour observer l'infirmière qui soignait les occupants du lit d'à côté.

Trop heureux de sortir du cachot, nous n'avions pas réfléchi à l'endroit où nous pourrions nous réfugier. Aussi nous sommes nous quelque peu éparpillés. Nos préfets ont alors joué leur rôle à merveille en canalisant notre fuite vers l'infirmerie. Les élèves les plus atteints furent aussitôt traités. Ceux plus légèrement intoxiqués se serraient sur les derniers lits libres en attendant d'être soignés. Pomfresh appliqua un baume apaisant à tous ceux qui se grattaient et distribua un onguent gras aux étourdis qui s'étaient brûlés. J'étais donc désormais obligée de rester les mains en l'air pour éviter d'en mettre sur mes vêtements et sur les personnes à côté. De longs instants nous furent nécessaires pour réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Lorsque ce fut fait, une hilarité nerveuse frappa les moins choqués d'entre nous. Il fallait nous comprendre. Ce qui venait de se passer était tout simplement _énorme_ ! Surtout pendant nos BUSE. Bizarrement, pas tout le monde ne semblait prêt à s'en amuser. A tel point que Pomfresh finit même par envisager que le gaz rouge émis ait pu entraîner certains dommages cérébraux.

Les ricanements cessèrent quand les questions sur le maintien de l'épreuve commencèrent à se poser (d'où mon inquiétude sur la conservation de mon magnifique chaudron jaune qui représentait pour moi peut-être mon unique chance d'obtenir un O en potion de toute ma vie). Fallait-il annuler ? Fallait-il reprendre où nous en étions ? Tout recommencer ? Aucune de ses questions ne trouva de réponse dans l'infirmerie où nous étions rassemblés. Mais nous avions la certitude que ces mêmes interrogations étaient en train d'occuper nos examinateurs à l'extérieur.

- On avait oublié Patch…

La voix de Percy sonna comme un regret, comme si le fait qu'il y pense sur le moment aurait pu tout empêcher. Oui, nous pensions que tous les dangers se trouvaient dans l'autre cachot. C'était sans compter sur notre cher préfet. Mon regard se posa alors vers le pauvre indien, probablement le plus atteint, autant moralement que physiquement par cette catastrophe. Sa tête en train de désenfler valait son pesant de chocogrenouilles… Il n'en menait pas large et quand l'un des examinateurs vint s'inquiéter de la vétusté de son matériel, il se garda bien d'expliquer dans quelles conditions celui-ci avait été dégradé.

Rendre l'atmosphère du cachot salubre et respirable s'avéra être plus ardu que prévu. Totalement isolés dans notre infirmerie, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Aussi quand Marcheblank nous invita à retourner dans notre salle d'examen avons-nous été surpris de découvrir qu'une grande partie de l'après-midi s'était écoulée et que ceux de la première partie de l'alphabet avaient, eux, bientôt terminé.

Une fois lancé, notre petit cortège croisa sur le chemin des sous-sols de nombreux élèves intrigués. Il n'était pas courant de voir au sein de l'école autant de membres des quatre Maisons marcher d'un même pas, dans une même direction, en bavardant, certes à voix basse mais joyeusement. Quand je fis part à Percy de ma réflexion, il s'empressa de me faire remarquer que c'était vraisemblablement plus en raison de nos yeux, et pour certains, de nos visages boursoufflés que l'on nous observait. Je vais finir par croire qu'il aime me contrarier…

Un nouveau chaudron fut donné à Patch et une autre recette nous fut dévoilée. Je t'avoue avoir été assez déçue. C'est vrai : pour une fois que ma préparation était de la bonne couleur, de la bonne consistance au moment voulu, et pas par le fruit du hasard, j'avais de quoi enrager. Lawson nous expliqua cependant que les observations faites avant ce que l'on nommait à présent « l'Incident » seraient prises en compte dans la notation. Au regard de la formule de remplacement, je me demande si, finalement, nous n'avons pas fait une bonne opération. Elle était, certes, beaucoup plus longue (à notre sortie du cachot, il faisait nuit et le repas avait déjà commencé à être servi), mais elle me parut encore plus simple à préparer. Il faut aussi reconnaître qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout stress et toute appréhension s'étaient définitivement évaporés. C'était l'esprit serein que j'oeuvrais, comme mes camarades, au-dessus de mon chaudron.

Remercier Patch fut la première chose que nous fîmes tous en sortant de notre examen. Celui-ci reçut les félicitations de ses camarades avec un sourire maladroit. Visiblement, c'était une mésaventure dont il aurait préféré se passer.

- Bon, au moins maintenant, je sais que je peux tirer un trait sur mon O en Potions, me fit-il tristement alors que nous remontions vers la Grande Salle.

- On ne sait jamais, ai-je tenté avec un sourire.

Le regard noir qu'il m'adressa me fit aussitôt m'excuser.

- On vivra très bien sans, ai-je ajouté. C'est vrai, à quoi nous servirait ce O, à part à crâner durant le restant de nos vies ?

Une ombre de tristesse assombrit quelques secondes le visage d'habitude débonnaire de Patch.

- Remarque, soupira-t-il, maintenant je _sais_ que je n'ai aucune chance de devenir Auror…

Je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé.

- Tu voulais vraiment devenir Auror ? ai-je demandé en haussant un sourcil.

Il tenta de conserver son attitude froide et dégagée. Mais son naturel fut le plus fort.

- Comme toi je suppose, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin et en me passant devant. Reconnais que cela sonnait plutôt bien comme métier.

Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au plafond en guise de réponse. Patch interpréta cela comme manière d'acquiescer.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir me concentrer sur mon premier projet, continua-t-il en s'étirant. Partir élever des dragons en Roumanie.

- Tu es sérieux ? ai-je fait partagée entre la surprise et l'hilarité. Des dragons ? En _Roumanie_ ?

Patch redressa fièrement le menton.

- Certainement la seule carrière que mes notes me permettent ! expliqua-t-il joyeusement.

- Si ça se trouve, tu travailleras peut-être avec Charlie Weasley, le frère de Percy ! C'est aussi ce qu'il fait !

Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, la mine réjouie de Patch commença à se décomposer et c'est d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir qu'il me demanda, alors que Percy nous conseillais fortement de nous remettre en route :

- Est-ce qu'il reste encore un endroit dans ce monde qui ne soit pas envahi par les Weasley ?

J'étais tentée de continuer à le charrier, mais honnêtement, je n'en avais aucune idée.

C'est sans surprise, vu l'heure avancée, que nous avons découvert que la Grande Salle s'était déjà vidée lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, nous l'étions tout autant. Tout le monde était monté réviser les examens du lendemain (DFCM pour les Busards et premier jour d'examen pour les autres années). Je n'avais pas non plus vu Dean de la journée. Au fond de moi, je m'étais convaincue qu'il serait resté là pour m'accueillir. Même si je le comprenais parfaitement, constater le contraire m'a quelque peu déçue, je dois l'avouer. Et ce sentiment d'abandon était partagé par un certain préfet, lui aussi délaissé. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'avec le retard de notre épreuve, c'était Dean qui avait certainement dû m'attendre une grande partie de la soirée. Par chance, je pouvais compter sur les Poufsouffles présents à ce moment là pour tout lui expliquer.

Pour la première fois depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, les quatre Maisons ont partagé leur repas autour d'une même table. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'est parce que l'épreuve traversée nous avait rapprochés… Malheureusement, cela n'est dû qu'à la volonté de nos examinateurs d'économiser la place et le travail puisque nous étions retardataires. D'accord, cela ne venait pas de nous, mais le résultat était plutôt sympa !

Nous, les derniers Gryffondors, sommes montés tous groupés et avons franchi le tableau de la Grosse Dame d'un pas assuré, prêts à raconter notre mésaventure potionesque autant de fois que l'on ne le demanderait.

Les évaluations de DFCM nous attendaient le lendemain et pour l'occasion un soleil radieux dardait de ses rayons les hauts plateaux d'Ecosse. L'épreuve théorique du matin me sembla passer à toute allure. Les perturbations du professeur Quirrel ces derniers mois n'eurent, par bonheur, que peu de répercutions sur notre examen. Conscients du retard accumulé, nous avions pris nos précautions en approfondissant nous-mêmes nos connaissances (ou en révisant en compagnie d'une personne ayant eu la présence d'esprit de le faire). A la sortie de la Grande Salle avant le repas de midi, j'étais incapable de me prononcer et mon cas n'était pas isolé. Il paraît que c'est plutôt bon signe. J'ai du mal à le croire mais sur l'instant, ça m'a plutôt rassuré.

Durant le déjeuner, Dean resta invisible. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vu et même si cela me faisait bizarre de l'admettre, il me manquait. Presque physiquement… Je mis ça sur le compte de mon plan « vivre à fond notre relation ». A vouloir que les choses marchent, j'avais dû réussir à m'en convaincre. A tel point que j'en arrivais à culpabiliser. Passant chaque instant de mon temps libre à réviser et à m'assurer qu'Olivier le fasse également, je commençais à craindre qu'il se sente, peut-être à raison, délaissé. Puisqu'il s'agissait de la première fois que je ressentais cette angoisse, j'avais énormément de mal à la gérer. Pour éviter toutes remarques désobligeantes de personnes bien intentionnées (comprendre Dorys et Andy), j'ai gardé pour moi cette crainte, qui vint légèrement perturber ma préparation de l'examen pratique de l'après-midi. Totalement ailleurs, j'écoutais distraitement mes camarades évoquer ce à quoi nous pourrions être confrontés.

- Je parie sur un Epouvantard, soupira Olivier en étendant ses longues jambes et en croisant les mains derrière sa tête alors que nous attendions tous, comme lundi, dans l'étroit couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

- Personnellement, je ne préfèrerais pas, bougonna Andy sombrement. Si on pouvait éviter d'exhiber ma plus grande peur sous mon nez…

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret à Sean, soudainement pâle. Celui-ci ne décrocha plus un mot avant l'arrivée de Tofty nous indiquant l'imminence du début de l'épreuve, prenant ainsi quelques instants pour se préparer mentalement à devoir affronter son propre cadavre.

Figure-toi, Journal, que les examinateurs ont fait ce jour là preuve d'un étonnant esprit d'innovation en faisant le choix de ne pas appliquer la loi quasi biblique de l'ordre alphabétique mais de mettre un petit coup de folie dans une organisation parfaitement réglée.

- Wren, Weasley, Walken, Vicious et Urquhart, déclara le professeur Sinistra à la porte de la salle d'examen.

Une soudaine agitation s'empara de l'ensemble des élèves présents alors que les cinq Busards dont le nom venait d'être prononcé avançaient, pâles et les mâchoires serrées. Malheureusement, nombreux furent ceux qui, contrairement à moi, n'apprécièrent pas toute la subversion du geste. Etrangement, tous ceux là se trouvaient dans la première partie de l'alphabet. Benton fut parmi les plus virulents…

- _Quoi_ ? s'indigna Andy. Pourquoi changer maintenant ? C'est injuste ! Nous avions peut-être prévu de faire autre chose par la suite !

- Ils ont très bien fait, ai-je rétorqué aussitôt. Comme ça, vous saurez ce que c'est de devoir attendre des heures que la vôtre arrive.

Un regard rapide et discret me permit de m'assurer que Pénélope n'était pas à proximité avant de continuer.

- Et encore, ai-je repris à voix basse, vous avez de la chance. Moi, j'ai attendu avec Percy.

Seule Dorys eut la courtoisie de ricaner à ma plaisanterie puisqu'Andy s'en était offusquée, que Sean était dans un autre monde, monde où il luttait probablement avec sa dépouille, et qu'Olivier s'était empressé de se pencher vers moi et de murmurer.

- Et moi, j'attendrai avec Andy…

Hélas, Benton devina vite à mon sourire coupable et mes yeux ahuris que Dubois venait de dire une bêtise et prit la résolution de ne pas le laisser en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas osé répéter. Constatant que cela ne fonctionnait pas et refusant de le laisser s'en sortir de la sorte, elle choisit une autre cible.

- June, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? me pressait-elle. Je le sais, il a dit quelque chose ! C'est sur moi, n'est ce pas ? Regarde-le… Il est fier comme tout. June, dis le moi !

Je n'eus pas à chercher d'explication à l'air trop satisfait pour être honnête d'Olivier (qui en plus se faisait un plaisir de la faire enrager et de me compromettre) puisque Sinistra vint alors me délivrer.

- Tierney, Taylor, Sutherland, Somerleyton et Runnel.

Le temps de me rendre jusqu'à la porte, je pus maîtriser le léger tremblement dont j'étais victime. Contrairement à lundi, ici, je n'étais pas dans mon domaine de prédilection. Tout restait donc à prouver. Sentant la panique sur le point de m'envahir, je me suis tournée une dernière fois vers mes amis. Les voir sitôt se chamailler m'amusa un instant, le temps pour notre professeur d'Astronomie de me pousser pour me faire entrer et de fermer définitivement la porte derrière nous, coupant ainsi court à une éventuelle tentative de fuite.

Comme Olivier l'avait annoncé (et d'ailleurs, il n'est pas privé par la suite de nous le rappeler), un coffre en bois attendait chacun d'entre nous. L'Epouvantard reste un grand classique des examens de DFCM. Il s'agit du seul danger auquel nous pouvons être légalement exposés afin de tester en conditions quasi-réelles nos aptitudes. Le sortilège en lui-même est simple à retenir et à employer. Tout se joue dans la maîtrise que l'on a de soi. Même avec l'habitude, même en le faisant depuis des années, on peut toujours perdre pied…

- Vous avez une petite idée de ce que vous attend ? me demanda Othonnia Parks en me faisant signe de prendre place face à la malle.

Un ricanement nerveux m'échappa. Evidemment que je le savais… Qu'est ce qui pouvait m'effrayer plus qu'un épouvantail ? Rien…

Une bouffée de chaleur monta soudainement en moi. Tout bien réfléchi, il y avait _bien_ une chose qui me terrorisait dernièrement. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voulais qu'un Epouvantard en forme de Dean ne se matérialise dans cette salle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour. Que diraient les autres élèves ? Oh, pour sûr, ils rigoleraient… Sûrement plus qu'en voyant l'Epouvantard de Somerleyton se tortillait ridiculement au sol (forcément, la peur des requins perd toute sa force en dehors du milieu aquatique). Mais si cela se répandait (et évidement, cela se ferait), nous serions au moins deux à ne pas trouver cela amusant. Voyant mon air affolé, l'examinatrice se permit d'intervenir.

- Miss Tierney, ça va aller ?

Sa question me fit tressaillir. D'un hochement de tête, je l'encourageai à poursuivre. Il ne fallait pas s'affoler. Lentement, je me suis efforcée d'inspirer et d'expirer. D'accord, les sentiments de Dean parvenaient à me terroriser. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que mon bon vieil épouvantard ne se matérialise pas aujourd'hui. Je devais simplement à tout prix éviter de penser à Dean et à ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je devais me concentrer sur mon monstre sur son piquet, sur ses armatures en bois pleines d'échardes, sur sa paille pourrissante et pleine de bestioles…

Parks vint se placer derrière la malle et en ouvrit le loquet. Ma main se serra un peu plus sur ma baguette quand la silhouette en forme de croix commença à émerger. Malgré les cafards, malgré les tressautements de cette chose, malgré les gants noircis pendouillant sur ce qui lui faisait office de bras et qu'il tendait désespérément dans ma direction, un sourire sincère m'échappa. A aucun moment ma voix et ma main ne tremblèrent.

- Bien, fit l'examinatrice en renvoyant la créature dans sa malle. L'épouvantail est une peur peu commune.

Embarrassée, je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux au sol.

- Mais le vôtre avait quelque chose d'assez terrifiant, je dois le reconnaître, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

L'espace de quelques secondes, j'eus l'heureuse certitude d'avoir pu la convaincre et me sentis du coup reboosté. Malheureusement, mon entrain ne tarda pas à me desservir. Si l'Epouvantard épouvantail (même avec les années, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela amuse tant Hataway) était pour elle une première, la mort d'un Strangulot par ébouillantage fut aussi une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pensé assister. Et pourtant… Je crois que l'adrénaline produite par l'apparition de l'épouvantail a quelque peu modifié le contrôle de mes actes. Sur ce sort là, je me suis légèrement emportée.

_A ma sortie de la salle d'examen, je poussai un long et profond soupir. Après les épreuves de Métamorphoses du lendemain, les plus durs de nos BUSE seraient passés. L'après-midi était encore jeune et le soleil haut dans le ciel. Plutôt que de monter aussitôt réviser à la Tour, je fis un pied de nez mental à ma bonne conscience et décidai de sortir un peu me balader pour profiter. Sans Andy pour me faire culpabiliser et sans un Olivier à forcer à travailler, j'allais enfin pouvoir me détendre. Le temps à l'extérieur était radieux et la lumière du soleil qui inondait le Hall par la porte du château était éblouissante. C'est pour cette raison que je ne me suis pas aperçu de sa présence auparavant._

_- June…_

_Ma main placée au-dessus du front pour me protéger de la forte luminosité, je dus me mettre à l'ombre pour discerner la silhouette de la personne qui venait de me parler._

_- __Mélanie_

_La jeune fille avança à ma rencontre. S'il y avait bien une personne dont je ne pensais pas croiser le chemin à cet instant, c'était bien la petite amie d'Olivier._

- Alors ton examen ? me demanda-t-elle en se mettant face à moi.

- Oh… Ça peut aller, ai-je marmonné. Disons que j'ai réussir à surprendre mon examinatrice de bien des façons.

Devant son air intrigué, je me suis sentie obligée de raconter brièvement l'épisode du Strangulot. Interdite, Mélanie m'observait partagée entre l'horreur et l'amusement.

- Avec ses triples foyers, Parks a mit un moment à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Mais bon, ai-je tenté de dédramatiser, ça aurait été moins embêtant si j'étais passée avec les derniers…

Mélanie se mordilla la lèvre quelques secondes avant d'approuver.

- Dean et Olivier m'avaient parlé de ton talent pour provoquer les catastrophes, fit-elle avec un sourire timide. Mais je pensais sincèrement qu'ils exagéraient. Au moins un peu…

- Sacrée réputation, hein ? ai-je marmonné.

Dans ce domaine là, je rivalisais avec Patch. Quoi qu'après son coup d'éclat durant notre épreuve de Potions, il risquait d'être dur à rattraper. Même avec un stupide Strangulot ébouillanté. Mélanie détourna la tête, visiblement embarrassée.

- Il vaut mieux celle-là qu'une autre, non ? tenta-t-elle en levant à nouveau les yeux vers moi.

Bien sûr, la réputation de danger public est peut-être plus enviable que celle de psychopathe. Pas vraiment convaincue, je gardai mon sarcasme pour moi et tentai alors de changer de sujet.

- Mouais… Au fait, tu n'es pas censée être en examen, toi ? ai-je demandé réalisant que Dean, comme de nombreux 6ème années était, lui, pris tout l'après-midi.

- Non, répondit-elle ravie. Les épreuves d'aujourd'hui sont celles de Divinations et d'Arithmancie. J'ai encore droit à un jour de répit. C'est pour ça que je pensais…

Pour ce que je pris comme de la timidité, elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Tu venais voir comment ça se passait pour Olivier, n'est ce pas ? ai-je dit avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec une grimace. C'est le seul jour où je pouvais le faire… Malheureusement, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il passera dans les derniers.

Je ne pus que lui adresser un sourire compatissant.

- Avec ses BUSE, nos révisions, mes examens et la fin de la saison de Quidditch qui approche, reprit-elle tristement, il faut profiter de chaque instant.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la Serdaigle et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en sentir attristée. A tel point que je finis par le lui demander…

- Comment est-il avec toi ? Je veux dire : il reste correct, non ?

Bizarrement, mon air compatissant la fit éclater de rire.

- June, tu le connais mieux que moi, expliqua-t-elle constatant que je m'étais vexée. Olivier restera Olivier, quoi qu'il puisse arriver ! Il a ses bizarreries et ses obsessions. Et celles-ci se manifestent surtout en fin de saison. Il fait cependant des efforts pour les calmer quand il est avec moi.

- Tu sais, ai-je répondu légèrement mal à l'aise. Avec le match qui approche, il va devenir odieux. Je le sens déjà. Alors pour les deux semaines à venir, ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Quoi qu'il fasse ou s'il n'est pas souvent présent, ce n'est pas dirigé contre toi…

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai retenu de l'an dernier, expliqua Mélanie en se grattant le front. Il est insaisissable. Même si je l'aime, je n'ai pas à essayer… Cela reviendrait à tenter de capturer un courant d'air.

Elle l'aimait. Elle arrivait à le dire. Je réussis à mettre de côté le petit pincement au cœur que je ressentais et lui offrit le sourire le plus amical possible.

- Si jamais il te manque de respect, ai-je proposé d'un ton badin, n'hésite à venir me le dire. Je le lui ferai payer…

Mon sourire carnassier lui arracha un éclat de rire franc et sonore.

- Merci June… D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es une des rares personnes qu'il craigne encore.

- Avec MacGonagall et sa mère, ai-je soupiré abattue. J'hésite encore sur la façon dont je dois le prendre.

- Je pensais pouvoir réussir à le faire réviser un peu, mais sans grand succès je te l'avoue, déclara-t-elle doucement. Ce doit être pour cette raison qu'il me fuyait ces derniers temps.

Sa tristesse me mit mal à l'aise. C'était tout à fait le genre de Dubois de fuir devant les dangers et les difficultés. Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas de leçons à donner sur ce point.

- Il sait que tu fais ça pour son bien, ai-je tenté pour la rassurer.

- Il t'en a parlé ? me demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Ses yeux avides de réponses, et si possible positives, me firent hésiter un moment à lui dire la vérité.

- Euh… Non, pas vraiment, ai-je déclaré, choisissant la sincérité. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont lui et moi parlons. Au fond, c'est quelqu'un de très discret sur votre relation.

Andy tentait bien de temps à autres de lui arracher quelques renseignements pour satisfaire sa curiosité. A chaque fois, Olivier lui répétait de se trouver quelqu'un plutôt que de l'embêter avec ça. Inutile de dire que cela dégénérait automatiquement… Je crois que seul Sean doit être au courant à ce sujet. Soit il s'agit d'un ami de confiance, soit l'écossais trouve cela bien trop inintéressant pour mériter d'être ébruité.

- Olivier a un cerveau étrangement compartimenté, m'expliqua Mélanie. Tout est réparti en sphères qui ne doivent sous aucun prétexte se mélanger. Le Quidditch, les amis, les amours, la famille… Il préfère que tout soit totalement distinct.

La démonstration de Mélanie me laissa sans voix. Elle était totalement dans le vrai. C'était un constat que moi aussi, j'avais fait. Mais ce qui me fascinait le plus était le fait qu'elle ait fait l'effort de tenter de comprendre Olivier. C'était sûr, elle l'aimait.

- Bien sûr, la sphère Quidditch a depuis bien longtemps pollué les autres, soupira-t-elle à regret.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement quand elle croisa mon regard.

- Je dis ça, marmonna-t-elle embarrassée, mais après tout, tu le connais mieux que moi.

- Non, ai-je répondu précipitamment. Tu as raison. Dubois fonctionne comme ça.

- Tu dois me trouver bête, fit-elle légèrement rassurée. Mais c'est la seule raison que j'ai trouvé pour justifier le fait qu'il me maintienne autant à distance de toi et de ses autres amis.

Peut-être Mélanie avait-elle eu peur que nous ne l'aimions pas… Après tout, je savais ce que c'était et Dean aussi. J'aurais voulu la rassurer encore en lui affirmant le contraire, mais si jamais ce n'était ce à quoi elle pensait, j'aurais encore sauté sur une occasion pour me couvrir de ridicule.

- Ou alors, ai-je plaisanté, il avait peur qu'en parlant toutes les deux, on en vienne à dire du mal de lui… Et il aurait eu raison, c'est ce que nous faisons !

Mélanie se mit à nouveau à rire. C'était étrange, bizarre et un peu dérangeant de constater que nous nous entendions bien. Finalement, nous n'avions jamais pris le temps, jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire connaissance. Bon, je reconnais que j'avais d'excellentes raisons pour ça.

- Tu vas l'attendre ? ai-je demandé en désignant la salle d'examen d'un signe de tête.

Mélanie détourna un instant le regard et se balança légèrement sur ses pieds.

- Je ne sais pas, me confia-t-elle doucement. Il sera tard quand il sortira et je… Je ne sais pas.

- Si tu veux, je peux attendre avec toi, ai-je proposé.

- Non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je ne veux pas te déranger. Tu es une Busarde après tout ! Ton temps est plus précieux que ça.

La virulence de sa réaction me fit sourire.

- Demain, nous passons la Métamorphose, ai-je signalé. Et je n'ai jamais brillé dans cette matière. Alors ce ne sont pas ces quelques heures là qui y changeront quelque chose !

L'air réprobateur de Mélanie ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de ma directrice de Maison.

- Ok, ai-je avoué avec un sourire coupable. Je le reconnais : j'ai très envie d'aller prendre l'air. Cela fait des jours que je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors et si cela continue, je vais finir par décrépir… Comme ça, je pourrai aussi attendre Dean.

Une légère grimace m'échappa alors. Flaherty m'avait attendu toute la soirée de mardi, et comme Dorys me l'a judicieusement fait remarquer, cela ressemblait fort à un lapin. Evidemment, je savais qu'il avait dû comprendre ce qui c'était passé (ne serait-ce que par la bouche de Patch) mais ne l'ayant pas vu depuis, je ne pouvais pas en être persuadée. Devant la Serdaigle aux sourcils froncés, je me suis sentie obligée de tout raconter.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-elle alors que nous prenions le chemin du lac. Dean est intelligent, il comprendra.

En tous cas, je l'espérai sincèrement. Ce message-là était à l'opposé de celui que je me traumatisais à faire passer.

- Au fait, me demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus léger. Comment cela se passe entre vous deux ?

Je retins difficilement un ricanement nerveux. Après avoir analysé sa relation avec Olivier, voilà que celle que j'entretenais avec Dean devenait le nouveau sujet d'étude. Ok, nous étions deux filles… Mais il y avait tant d'autres choses dont nous aurions pu parler, choses qui en plus ne m'auraient pas mise mal à l'aise. Ce genre de discussion me rappelait celle que ma mère avait lorsque ses amies venaient prendre le thé à la maison. Mon père, Edouard, les voisins, le jeune couple volage habitant au 39, moi… En général, tout y passait et sans logique particulière. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas été étonnée que l'on en vienne à parler d'ici peu de la coupe de cheveux annuelle du professeur Chourave (une horreur qui a pour but de favoriser la repousse).

- Bien, ai-je répondu réalisant qu'un silence s'était installé. Bien…

- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir, répliqua Mélanie avec un sourire entendu.

Sans même savoir à quelle occasion embarrassante elle faisait allusion, mes joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement. M'expliquer, m'indigner, protester n'aurait strictement servi à rien. Je me suis donc contentée de rougir légèrement et de me poser à côté d'elle au bout du ponton. Hélas, Mélanie n'eut pas besoin de moi pour se relancer.

- Vous êtes un couple très mignon, ajouta-t-elle alors que je retirai chaussures et chaussettes pour faire tremper mes pieds.

L'eau froide délassa délicatement mes petits orteils. Les mains posées derrière moi, je pris appui de manière à profiter pleinement de l'ensoleillement et de la fraîcheur du lac, oubliant ainsi le flot de paroles incessant que Mélanie pouvait débiter. Un soupir d'aise m'échappa.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle en ôtant à son tour ses chaussures, Flaherty est un garçon bien. Il est gentil et patient… Ce n'est pas un Poufsouffle par hasard. Tu peux vraiment avoir confiance en lui…

Ne comprenant pas du tout ce dont elle pouvait parler, je ne pus empêcher l'un de mes sourcils de se hausser.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le vendre, ai-je plaisanté. Je sors déjà avec…

- Ce que je veux dire, se reprit-elle avec un sourire, c'est que même s'il est plu âgé, tu peux être rassurée. Il n'attendra rien d'autre qu…

Constatant que ma tête venait de s'affaisser, Mélanie laissa sa phrase en suspens. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me parlait-on encore de _ça_ ? Comme si cette _chose_ était l'aboutissement de toutes relations… et de toutes discussions.

- Pitié Mélanie, j'y ai déjà eu droit, ai-je marmonné.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qu'évidemment, je n'ai ni compris, ni bien pris.

- Et j'imagine qu'Olivier n'y est pas allé de main morte, trouva-t-elle judicieux de claironner.

Je me suis aussitôt redressée.

- Il t'en a parlé ? me suis-je écriée.

- Non, répondit-elle en tournant le visage en direction du lac. C'est moi qui le lui avais suggéré.

La stupeur me laissa sans voix. J'adressai à la Serdaigle un regard ahuri du plus bel effet. Alors, c'était à cause d'elle que j'avais dû subir tout ça ? Cette fois, j'en étais persuadée. J'avais le droit, et même le devoir, de la détester. Si elle pensait qu'on pouvait devenir copine, c'était définitivement raté.

- _Pardon_ ?

- Oui, je… Non, attends June, il faut que je t'explique ! se défendit-elle précipitamment avec un rire nerveux.

Elle soutint mon regard quelques instants, le temps nécessaire pour que s'apaise l'envie que j'avais de la tuer.

- Olivier se faisait du souci pour toi, m'expliqua-t-elle calmement. Il s'en fait toujours d'ailleurs… Quelque chose le tracasse. Il ne m'a pas vraiment dit ce dont il s'agissait, mais ces dernières semaines, j'ai fini par le deviner. C'est idiot mais il se sent investi d'une mission. Par rapport à toi, je veux dire. Il a senti le caractère sérieux et officiel de ton histoire et il a fini par me confier qu'il voulait aller lui parler.

Ma tête se vida de son sang à ces mots et ma bouche me sembla soudainement pâteuse.

- A _Dean_ ? ai-je demandé horrifiée.

Mélanie acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Et pas de Quidditch, je suppose, ai-je marmonné.

- Hélas, non, soupira la Serdaigle. Une discussion d'homme à homme.

Un gémissement m'échappa alors que je tentais vainement mon esprit d'imaginer le pire. Et connaissant Olivier, le pire ne le serait pas assez.

- C'est ce qui m'a poussée à le convaincre de venir t'en parler, à toi…

Repensant à la discussion que j'avais eue avec mon meilleur ami ce jour-là, je pouvais presque la remercier. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Olivier et sa verve auraient eu des effets dévastateurs face à Flaherty. Il avait pris le soin de me ménager lorsque nous en avions parlé. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, avec Dean de qui plus est. Ils n'ont déjà pas l'air d'énormément s'apprécier. Si Dubois, en plus, s'immisçait dans notre vie privée, cela n'aurait rien arrangé. Une pensée dérangeante me traversa l'esprit et me fit douter.

- Tu es certaine qu'il ne lui en a pas parlé ? ai-je fait les sourcils froncés.

Depuis un mois, ce n'étaient pas les occasions qui lui avaient manquées. Et cela aurait pu expliquer pas mal de choses.

- J'en suis persuadée, répondit-elle rayonnante. Je peux, moi aussi, être très convaincante ! Cela n'a pas été simple, je l'admets. Mais j'ai triomphé !

Pauvre Serdaigle… Elle semblait si sûre d'elle que je n'ai pas osé remettre sa parole en doute. Seulement, c'était de Dubois dont nous parlions. Pas de n'importe qui, mais d'une des personnes les plus butées qui aient pu fouler le sol écossais. Renoncer n'est pas un concept qu'il connaît, surtout s'il est persuadé que son idée est fantastique. Il avait même été jusqu'à envoyer sa chouette à Angelina ce matin pour lui faire passer ses consignes pour l'entraînement de la soirée.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu raconter ? L'angoisse me serra la gorge. Il fallait que je reste calme. Si ça se trouvait, notre conversation à tous les deux lui avait suffit… Si j'avais su, j'aurais un peu mieux fait semblant de l'écouter. Dean ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Son attitude envers moi n'avait pas non plus changé et celle envers Dubois ne s'était pas détériorée. Il y avait bien eu cet incident après le match. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir. On parlait de Quidditch à ce moment là. Tout me poussait à me raccrocher au mince espoir que Mélanie avait réussi à raisonner Olivier. Pour écarter tout doute, il me suffisait d'en parler à l'un d'eux. Dean, de préférence… Il valait mieux éviter que Dubois s'imagine que je puisse à nouveau avoir envie d'aborder le sujet.

Subitement lasse, je me suis écroulée à même le ponton, laissant le bout de mes orteils glisser sur la surface lisse du lac. Le silence reposant était simplement troublé par quelques bruits venants d'un des cours de Brûlopot, que nous devinions un peu plus loin en lisière de la forêt.

- Au fait, reprit la petite amie d'Olivier d'un ton plus léger. La coupe de Chourave pour l'été… Tu penses quoi de celle de cette année ?

Tu trouveras peut-être ça étrange, mais j'ai _vraiment_ passé une bonne après-midi. J'ai découvert avec un plaisir certain qu'il était très agréable de discuter avec une personne qui ne connaît rien de tes déboires sentimentaux, de tes petits travers ni de tes hontes monumentales. Allongées de manière à n'avoir que les bouts des orteils dans l'eau, profitant un maximum du soleil, nous ne sommes rentrées que lorsqu'une légère brise nous fit frissonner.

Je pense que Mélanie avait envie de se confier. Sans que je ne lui demande rien (je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de connaître les détails de sa relation avec Olivier), elle m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle subissait à cause de la jalousie des autres filles, la crainte qu'elle avait qu'Olivier se tourne vers une autre plus jolie qu'elle… Sur ce point, je l'ai vite rassurée. A moins que cette fille ne soit un énorme Souaffle sur pattes, il y avait très peu de chances qu'elle puisse tourner la tête à Dubois.

Je savais que les filles pouvaient être cruelles entre elles (il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont Dorys me parle pour s'en convaincre) mais ce que Mélanie endurait n'était pas normal. Elle n'a fait que l'effleurer, à mots voilés. Sa peine en était pourtant presque palpable. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un peu de soutien. Aussi quand je suis montée à la Tour en rentrant (trop occupées à jacasser, nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer), je me suis précipitée vers Olivier.

- Ta copine est une fille super, ai-je dit en lui plantant mon index dans le bras, alors ne t'avises pas de la faire souffrir inutilement.

Il grimaça un « aïe » en se massant l'épaule et fronça les sourcils.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, finit-il par répondre avec un sourire moqueur en se replongeant dans ses révisions. J'ignore si Dean, lui, est un gars « _super_ »... Je sais seulement qu'il est certainement très patient. Pace qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit encore être en train de t'attendre.

Déglutissant avec difficultés, je lui lançai un regard horrifié. Dean…

Je l'avais _encore_ oublié.

A l'instar de ceux des jours précédents, le réveil du jeudi matin fut épouvantable. Après avoir passé une partie de la soirée à effectuer avec Dean de vains chassés-croisés dans les couloirs du château, je dus me résoudre à rentrer à la Tour, histoire de mettre à profit les derniers instants qu'il me restait pour introduire quelques notions complexes de Métamorphoses dans ma pauvre cervelle déjà malmenée. Et puisqu'Olivier avait décidé de calquer son rythme de révision sur le mien, j'eus moins de scrupules à abandonner la chasse à l'Irlandais. Profitant d'une grasse matinée dans son calendrier d'examen, il chargea Patch de me passer un mot avant le début de l'examen.

_Tes pâles tentatives de délibérément m'éviter vont toutes lamentablement échouer, Jinxie. Rendez-vous ce soir à 18h à la bibliothèque (Mademoiselle n'est pas la seule à être en examen). Et sans faute ! Sincèrement, après le coup du chaudron explosif et de la discussion avec Mélanie, je crois que seul le retour de Tu-sais-qui pourrait être une excuse valable._

Je ne pus retenir un sourire attendri, sourire qui ne disparût qu'une fois face à ma copie.

Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement déprimant dans le fait d'être contrainte d'entendre les grattements de plume incessants (notamment ceux acharnés du préfet Weasley) sans pour autant être capable d'en faire de même. La Métamorphose n'est définitivement pas la chose pour laquelle je suis la plus douée. Contrairement à MacGonagall, je m'étais faite une raison. Notre chère directrice de maison m'estimait capable d'obtenir un E (en même temps, elle l'a aussi affirmé à Dorothy et Olivier). Face à tous ces schèmes et ces diagrammes, je me suis vraiment mise à douter. Mon seul moyen de sauver les meubles (et ainsi éviter l'humiliation du T) était de recracher mot pour mot toutes mes définitions. Mon plan se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'écueil du Sortilège de Transfert, profondément enfoui dans les combles de ma mémoire.

_Sortilège de Transfert : sortilège…_

Ma plume se stoppa alors. La fin de ma phrase venait de s'envoler.

_Sortilège de Transfert : …_

Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonnait pas. Ce sortilège-là m'avait toujours causé des soucis. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... Après quelques instants d'effort cérébral intensif, des bribes de ce qui s'était passé le samedi précédent me revinrent en tête. Je ne pus retenir un reniflement agacé. C'était à cause de Dean que je ne pouvais pas m'en rappeler. Il avait choisi cet instant là pour commencer à m'embêter. J'admets avoir commencé, c'est vrai. Mais il aurait pu attendre un autre moment pour se venger. Je fermai alors les yeux afin de mieux me concentrer sur ce moment là. Je revis dans ma tête la feuille que je tenais alors, avec l'écriture appliquée de mon petit ami.

_Sortilège de Transfert…_

Malheureusement, les souvenirs de ces instants dans le parc revinrent tous… _ensemble_. Et en même temps, ce qui était un peu trop pour mon petit cerveau. Je sentis à nouveau son souffle me caresser l'oreille, ses lèvres effleurer mon épaule. « Troublant » était le mot. Au plus je voulais m'approcher de cette définition, au plus d'autres émotions menaçaient de me submerger. Dean enlacé contre moi, la douceur de ses baisers… Et tout ce qui s'était passé juste après.

Durant un temps indéterminé, j'ai totalement oublié où je me trouvais. Je ne dois mon retour à la réalité qu'à un éternuement sonore de ma voisine d'à côté. Le bruit me fit sursauter. Jetant un coup d'œil au sablier déposé en évidence sur la table des examinateurs, je constatai que je m'étais un peu assoupie. Apparemment, personne ne s'en était aperçu (et sur l'instant, même pas moi à vrai dire). Heureusement d'ailleurs…

Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à ces choses-là maintenant ? Imagine un peu qu'un des profs soit Légilimens… Dans un lieu aussi silencieux qu'une salle d'examens, ce doit être le paradis pour lui. Il peut entrer sans aucun problème dans nos pensées et faire le tour du propriétaire. Intriguée, je dévisageai tour à tour les vieux sorciers. Il suffisait d'en voir un le regard fixe pour le savoir. Comme Tofty en ce moment… A trop le regarder, je me suis faite repérer. Le plongeon dans ma copie fut immédiat. Régulièrement, je jetai de petits coups d'œil dans sa direction. Intrigué, à raison, par mon comportement, il continua à m'observer. Je repris ma plume en main, dans l'espoir vain que le fait que je cesse de rêvasser puisse le faire se détourner. Rien n'y fit et je découvris alors cet étonnant mécanisme de l'esprit.

Au plus nous essayons de ne pas penser à quelque chose, au plus nous y pensons. Ce doit être la revanche de notre inconscient. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le mot transfert, le film entier de cet après-midi se repassa dans mon esprit. Horrifiée par l'idée que les examinateurs puissent me voir en train de fantasmer, puissent voir sur quoi je fantasmais, je tentai sans grand succès d'arrêter. Hélas, mon imagination semblait prendre plaisir à m'emmener toujours un peu plus loin. Vers de nouvelles pensées… Elle ne s'arrêtait pas à mes souvenirs. Elle allait bien au-delà.

Tout ça était la faute de Mélanie et Olivier. S'ils ne m'avaient pas parlé de ces choses là, je n'aurais jamais passé la moitié de ma BUSE de Métamorphose à penser… au _sexe_. Et si Tofty voyait ça ? Il fallait que j'ôte cette image mentale au plus vite, sous peine de passer pour une perverse le reste de ma vie. Si cela se trouvait, il allait venir de demander de me calmer. Ensuite, les gens me demanderaient obligatoirement ce qui s'était passé. Et je deviendrais comme Sean.

_Arrête de penser à ça… Arrête de penser à Dean. Pousse-le ! Repousse-le ! Pas dans ce sens là ! Pitié, arrête d'y penser. June à son cerveau, June à son cerveau : débranche-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Y a des rêves pour faire ça !_

Tofty avait dû avoir un coup de foudre pour moi. Je ne vois pas sinon ce qu'il trouvait de s'y intéressant à m'observer. Au moins, s'il était Légilimens, il se rendrait compte des efforts que je faisais pour me contrôler.

_C'est de pire en pire… Faut que j'arrête d'y penser… Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Si ça continue, je vais vraiment finir par croire que j'ai envie de faire ça ? Non, pas __ça__ précisément… Oh Merlin, pas ÇA ! Non ! Cerveau, stop ! Où tu vas cherche ça ? Non !_

Voyant que je perdais totalement le contrôle de mes pensées, où s'entremêlaient joyeusement souvenirs et fantasmes, je dus me résoudre à employer les grands moyens : la vision d'horreur. Vu le contexte dans lequel je me trouvais, l'image d'un prof me semblait toute désignée. Une longue et douloureuse thérapie sera nécessaire à présent (et il faudra aussi désormais que j'évite de croiser le regard du professeur Rogue durant quelques mois). Le choc mental fut tel que je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir. Persuadée de pouvoir enfin goûter à la tranquillité, je m'apprêtai à me remettre (enfin) au travail quand mon esprit échaudé (je mettrai ça sur le compte des hormones) s'est mis à imaginer d'autres choses… Et là, je t'avoue en avoir eu assez. C'était encore plus embarrassant et traumatisant que tout ce que j'avais pu inventer d'érotique avec Dean. Affolée, je cherchai dans la Grande Salle n'importe quoi qui puisse m'occuper l'esprit de façon plus saine.

La solution que je cherchais depuis le début me sauta aux yeux lorsqu'entre deux Poufsouffles affairés, j'entraperçus la mâchoire proéminente de Flint de l'autre côté de la salle. Il me suffisait de penser au Quidditch. C'était aussi simple que ça. Tellement simple que j'ai mis près d'une heure à y penser. Mon esprit se dénoua quasi-immédiatement, comme un simple nœud de lacet. De saines images de sport plein la tête, je pus à nouveau goûter durablement à la sérénité.

Bien entendu, j'ai gardé pour moi les quelques problèmes que j'avais pu rencontrer. Ses pensées, aussi gênantes soient-elles, avaient eu le mérite de me mettre face à un constat. Peut-être était-ce dû à la politique que je m'efforçais d'appliquer… Toujours était-il que Dean me manquait. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, c'était physiquement que je le ressentais.

De mon épreuve pratique de l'après-midi, je ne garde pas grand souvenir. En tous cas, rien d'honteux… Sauf peut-être un sortilège n'ayant pas fonctionné (mais pas du tout fonctionné). J'ai été incapable de le lancer. A tel point que nous avons cru un instant, mon examinatrice et moi, que ma baguette était cassée. Mais elle ne l'était pas et la belette que je devais transformer en cactus est restée telle qu'elle. Un joli moment de solitude, crois moi.

L'ordre alphabétique avait cette fois été respecté. Je suis donc passée en fin d'après-midi et ai quitté la salle juste avant le dernier (Sid, qui semblait lui aussi avoir quelques problèmes). MacGonagall faisait le pied de grue à la sortie pour recueillir nos impressions. Je n'ai pas su lui dire la vérité à propos de mon sortilège raté. Cela lui aurait fait de la peine et cela m'aurait coûté un sermon. L'heure de mon rendez-vous approchant, c'était un risque que je ne voulais pas prendre. Après tout, même pour elle, je m'en étais finalement bien sortie.

Les 18 heures sonnant, je pris le chemin de la Bibliothèque. Comme à chaque fois en période d'examens, le cimetière de livres était envahi par les élèves en train de bachoter. Mme Pince, plus en éveil que jamais, gardait un regard acéré sur tout ce qui pouvait se passer. Les tables d'études étaient toutes occupées. Je n'eus, cependant, aucun mal à retrouver la silhouette affairée de mon irlandais. Dean était là, la tête appuyée dans l'une de ses mains, le front plissé par une ride concentration, suçotant sa plume du bout des lèvres. Je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé avant de m'approcher de lui à pas de loup et de glisser mes bras autour de son cou pour déposer un baiser sur la joue. La surprise le fit tressaillir. J'avais cependant eu la présence d'esprit d'écarter légèrement ma tête de la sienne et ai pu ainsi éviter la collision.

- Ah… C'est toi, souffla-t-il en portant la main à son cœur.

Un de mes sourcils se haussa aussitôt et ma mâchoire se contracta.

- Qui voulais-tu que ce soir d'autres ? ai-je grogné en m'asseyant à côté.

Il se fendit d'un sourire satisfait et avança vers moi, toutes lèvres dehors. Je le stoppai alors d'un geste de la main.

- La prochaine fois qu'il te viendra l'envie de mettre ta plume à la bouche, ai-je dit en lui passant le pouce sur les lèvres, réfléchis un peu avant…

Voyant mon doigt couvert d'encre, il fronça le nez instant et se massa la nuque, gêné.

- J'en ai beaucoup ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Ne bouge pas, ai-je répondu en lui attrapant le menton. Je vais te l'enlever.

Dean se laissa faire un peu à contre cœur. Il fallait voir la tête qu'il faisait. Constater que les gens autour nous observaient, tous en train de ricaner, ne l'a pas aidé à reprendre contenance. De nous deux, il semblait ne pas aimer être celui qui était embarrassé. Il finit donc par attraper ma main pour y faire jouer ses lèvres et y déposer un long baiser.

- Ce n'est pas mal comme ça aussi, non ? murmura-t-il d'un air entendu.

Embrassée, j'étais sur le point de répondre quand le rougissement intempestif de mes joues le fit pour moi. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, fit la plus grande joie de l'Irlandais… Sentant le regard de Pince se planter dans nos dos et voyant les yeux de Dean s'éclairer, je pris alors la décision qui s'imposait.

- Je vais aller m'installer de l'autre côté, ai-je déclaré en me levant.

- Tu as _peur_, Tierney ? plaisanta-t-il un sourcil haussé.

- Non, ai-je dit en m'asseyant en face de lui. J'ai simplement envie que nous puissions un peu travailler.

- Distance de sécurité, hein ? fit-il d'un air amusé avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. Pas bête, je le reconnais…

Je lui adressai une dernière grimace avant de me plonger dans mes traités de Botanique. Dean, lui, ouvrit l'un des nombreux livres déposés en pile devant lui et attendit quelques instants pour me demander.

- Puisque tu n'en parles pas et que tu n'es pas effondrée, je suppose que ton examen s'est bien passé…

Je levai le visage dans sa direction et m'amusai du soin qu'il mettait à me dévisager.

- Et à voir ton air satisfait, reprit-il étonné, tu n'as rien dû casser ou tuer… Là, tu m'impressionnes Jinxie !

- C'est ça, fais le malin ! ai-je marmonné. Dis-moi plutôt comment ce sont passés les tiens.

- Celui d'Enchantements était loin d'être évident, soupira-t-il résigné. En revanche, je suis plutôt satisfait de mon analyse des Crop Circles du Sussex que l'on nous a demandé en Etudes des Runes Anciennes.

Nous avons échangé un dernier sourire avant de nous replonger tous les deux dans nos cours respectifs.

- Au fait, continua Dean sans même lever les yeux de son livre. Mélanie est venue me voir aujourd'hui. Apparemment, elle s'en voulait de m'avoir sorti de tes pensées. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Parce que pour qu'elle vienne te parler…

Son air peu convaincu m'arracha un sourire. Je savais que Mélanie avait fait ça pour m'aider et je me promis donc de la remercier pour ça.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien, ai-je expliqué doucement. Alors on a discuté, sans voir le temps passer.

- Vraiment ? demanda mon Poufsouffle en levant les yeux vers moi, perplexe.

- Oui… ai-je avoué avec une grimace. Et c'était _bien_. Bizarre, mais bien. En fait, je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de le faire auparavant.

Dean ne partagea ni mon enthousiasme, ni mon étonnement. Il se contenta de rectifier l'une de ses notes en gardant le silence. Je songeai alors que l'occasion de lui extorquer un certain renseignement était toute indiquée.

- Et toi ? ai-je fait d'une voix innocente. Cela t'arrive de discuter avec Olivier ?

- Non, pas vraiment, bougonna-t-il en évitant de me regarder.

- Pourquoi ? me suis-je étonnée.

Il haussa les épaules sans grande conviction en guise de réponse.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est ça ? ai-je dit à voix basse en m'avançant un peu plus vers lui.

Dean leva enfin les yeux, blasé, et tendit la tête vers moi pour murmurer.

- Non June… C'est toi qui l'aimes trop.

Mon recul fut vif et mes fesses vinrent durement taper mon siège.

- _Quoi_ ? me suis-je écriée en me sentant blêmir.

Mon cri attira sur nous l'attention de toutes les tables voisines. Un « Shhh » de Pince acheva de me ratatiner sur place. Dean secoua la tête, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- Je plaisante, finit-il par signaler. Tu vois, tu trouves Olivier tellement formidable que tu n'arrives pas à concevoir que les gens ne puissent pas l'aimer… ou ne puissent tout simplement pas avoir l'envie de s'y intéresser.

- Donc tu ne l'aimes pas ? l'ai-je coupé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, précisa-t-il sur la défensive. Même si c'est vrai.

- Mais pourquoi ? ai-je demandé intriguée.

- Qu'est ce que je te disais ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire crispé. C'est ton meilleur ami ! Pas le mien…

Je ne pus cacher mon scepticisme.

- Tu n'aimes pas non plus ma meilleure amie, Amy… signala-t-il un les sourcils froncés.

- C'est totalement différent, ai-je expliqué les lèvres pincées. Amy ne m'aime pas, je le sais.

Dean eut un ricanement moqueur.

- Parce que selon toi, Dubois m'aime ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre avant de me raviser. C'était une question qui méritait qu'on y réfléchisse un instant.

- Ou… Oui ! ai-je fini par affirmer. A sa façon, mais oui !

Il secoua la tête, désabusé.

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi, soupira-t-il en retournant à ses leçons.

J'allais protester quand il me stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Ecoute June, je n'ai pas envie qu'on en arrive à se disputer. Cela va te paraître étrange mais _Olivier_ n'est vraiment pas le sujet de conversation que je souhaitais avoir avec toi après ces trois jours d'attente…

Sa voix me parut soudainement froide et cassante. Je suis restée un instant comme écrasée sous le poids de cette atmosphère devenue pesante et glaciale. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour désamorcer cette situation (puisque je n'avais pas compris la dite situation), je préférai ne rien tenter et baissai le regard à mon tour vers mes parchemins dans le but d'éviter ceux des curieux.

Pourquoi ce soudain accès de colère froide ? Tout semblait pourtant aller parfaitement bien quelque secondes auparavant. Dean était calme et souriant, charmeur comme à son habitude. Cependant, si parler d'Olivier lui posait un problème, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être à Serdaigle pour se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ces deux là. Probablement un reste du match de Quidditch, je l'espérais sincèrement. Je n'avais pas eu la réponse à la question qui avait motivé cet accrochage. Finalement, elle ne m'était plus nécessaire. Il me parût évident que Dubois lui avait parlé. Restait à savoir ce qui avait été dit… En savoir plus auprès de Dean était tout simplement impossible désormais. Et pas seulement parce qu'il semblait ne plus vouloir me parler.

Si je voulais que les choses marchent entre nous, il me faudrait à l'avenir songer sérieusement à les séparer, faire comme Olivier et Mélanie, tout compartimenter. Et si je voulais savoir ce dont ils avaient tous les deux discuté, je n'avais plus qu'à me renseigner auprès du seul autre intéressé… Comprendre mon meilleur ami. Pour tout t'avouer, la perspective d'une autre des leçons de morale dont il avait le secret était loin de m'enchanter.

Lasse de ces éternelles complications, je me suis frottée le visage des deux mains. Tout paraissait toujours tellement embrouillé… Pourtant, à voir les deux 3ème année assis un peu plus loin, être à deux semblait être simple et naturel. Pourquoi vivais-je donc ça comme une opération militaire ? Est-ce que le problème vient de moi ?

Je voulais que Dean retrouve le sourire. Je m'en voulais d'avoir gâché nos retrouvailles. Même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment et pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Une petite attention me parût donc toute indiquée. Lui prendre la main m'était impossible sans pour cela me coucher sur la table (ce qui, quelque part, aurait également pu avoir son petit effet mais qui m'aurait coûté la vie auprès de notre douce et tendre bibliothécaire). Je voulais, par un regard, l'inviter à lever les yeux vers moi et rétablir le contact. Il s'obstina à les garder rivés à son idiot de bouquin. J'étais sur le point de me résigner quand, en croisant les jambes sous la table, mon pied gauche rencontra une résistance. Un autre petit coup me permit d'en tester la souplesse et l'élasticité. J'étais en mesure d'affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un des pieds de la table mais bien un de ceux de mon Poufsouffle irlandais. Ayant soudainement une idée, et après en avoir un instant rougi et hésité, je retirai délicatement l'une de mes chaussures avant de lentement faire monter et descendre le bout de mon pied le long de sa cheville et de son mollet. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- June, bougonna-t-il. Ça, c'est _mon_ pied…

Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire et ai pris sur moi pour tenter de paraître la plus naturelle possible en lui répondant.

- Je sais.

L'effet fut plus qu'immédiat. Ces mots à peine prononcé, les yeux de Dean, plutôt intrigué, vinrent se river aux miens. A vrai dire, « planter » serait plus exact. Quelque chose me dit que son regard a littéralement transpercé mon petit cervelet et celui de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient se trouver derrière moi à cet instant-là. Satisfaite de ce résultat, je détournai la tête et fis mine de me reconcentrer… tout en continuant mes caresses du pied. Dean essaya lui aussi de rester de marbre et retourna à ses révisions. Je jetai furtivement des regards réguliers en direction de Flaherty. Malgré toute l'énergie qu'il déployait pour se contrôler et conserver son impassibilité, un sourire apparut peu à peu sur ses lèvres et vaincu, il finit par abandonner définitivement toute idée de révision. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Je dus à mon tour déployer des trésors de volonté pour ne pas ciller sous le poids de son regard. Voyant que je continuai mon manège, il s'avachit sur le dossier de sa chaise et passa ses mains derrière sa tête. D'un subtil mouvement des yeux, il m'indiqua le fond de la Bibliothèque.

- Pardon ? ai-je murmuré.

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils et accompagna d'un léger mouvement de tête celui de ses yeux. L'invitation était cette fois des plus explicites.

- Ça ne va pas ? ai-je ri nerveusement.

Il se redressa subitement pour me faire signe de me taire avant de repartir à l'attaque avec un regard suppliant.

- Dean, ai-je signalé en tentant de réprimer le trémolo d'excitation nerveuse dans ma voix. Pas ici, c'est _interdit_ !

Il se pencha vers moi et jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire autour de nous avant de répondre.

- C'est justement tout l'intérêt de la chose…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner bêtement et de répondre par un non définitif de la tête. Dean eut l'air un instant déçu avant d'afficher une moue clairement boudeuse. Je le vis griffonner un mot sur un bout de parchemin et me le faire passer.

_Cruelle_

Il me tira ensuite puérilement la langue avant de se détourner. Je barrai alors l'adjectif pour le remplacer par un autre, nettement plus vrai.

_Anglaise_

Dean se figea un instant avant de lever les yeux en direction du plafond.

- Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai… soupira-t-il à regret. Bon, je me rends. Tu as gagné Tierney ! Attends-moi ici, je vais aller reposer tous ces bouquins… Oui, parce qu''à cause de toi, je n'ai plus _du tout_ le cœur à réviser.

Il m'adressa un regard découragé avant de se saisir de la pile de livres trônant sur la table.

- Dean, attends ! me suis-je écriée aussi fort qu'un chuchotement me le permettait. Tu en oublies un ! Dean ! Hé, _Flaherty_ !

Il disparut dans les travées sans même m'avoir entendue. Réprimant un grognement, je me suis donc saisi de l'exemplaire de la _Guerre des Trolls_ qu'il avait emprunté et me suis levée pour le rattraper, sous le regard éternellement suspicieux de Mme Pince. Etrangement, je ne vis aucune trace de la présence de mon Irlandais dans la section Histoire de la Magie, pas plus d'ailleurs que dans celle d'à-côté. Intriguée, je vérifiai chaque allée. Il n'avait pas pu disparaître. Arrivée au fond de la pièce, près des manuels d'Arithmancie, le drame se produisit. Pour la deuxième fois de l'année, je me fis sauvagement « agresser ». Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'Olivier.

Une main sortie de nulle part me saisit le poignet et d'un mouvement vif, vint me plaquer contre une des étagères. De surprise, un cri faillit m'échapper mais ma crainte s'envola à l'instant où mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage victorieux de mon petit ami.

- Tu vois que tu es venue, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave en me retirant le livre que j'avais en main pour le poser en équilibre précaire sur une étagère.

Un des mes sourcils se haussa aussitôt. Evidemment, il avait tout calculé.

- Tu es complètement fou, mon pauvre, ai-je répondu navrée.

- A qui la faute ? soupira-t-il en faisant glisser une main sur mes hanches pendant que l'autre jouait avec mes cheveux.

Il tenait là sa revanche. Il voulait à son tour me mettre au supplice. Le regard qu'il m'envoya en coinçant une des mes mèches derrière mon oreille était on ne pouvait plus clair… Et il savait pertinemment que cela marcherait. Il colla un instant sa joue à la mienne, avant de venir enfouir son nez dans mes cheveux. Il se contenta par la suite de respirer. Une simple inspiration… Son souffle sur ma peau et l'infime caresse de ses lèvres contre ma tempe me tendirent légèrement. Un profond silence nous entoura, seulement brisé par le bruit de nos respirations. Si la mienne était courte et irrégulière, celle de Dean me paraissait ample et profonde. Pourtant, en y prêtant plus attention, je m'aperçus que son souffle, lorsqu'il expirait, tremblait.

Un savant mélange d'envie et d'angoisse me noua le ventre. C'était le moment que je redoutais, celui que Dean avait délibérément chercher à atteindre. L'instant fatidique où se présentait le choix de s'arrêter ou de continuer.

Quand je suis avec Dean, j'ai constamment l'impression d'être comme une bille lâchée dans un entonnoir. Au début, les tours que j'effectue sont lents et réguliers. Au plus le temps passe, au plus je descends, au plus les choses s'accélèrent. C'est comme être emportée dans un manège qui ne peut pas s'arrêter, allant toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. La bille tourne, tourne, tourne, jusqu'au moment où elle atteint le point de non retour et où elle chute dans le goulot d'échappement.

C'était là où j'en étais. Toutes ces sensations me donnaient l'impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, mais juste effrayant. Il me suffisait d'un mot, d'un sarcasme pour le faire s'arrêter. Mais repensant à la résolution que j'avais prise sans pour autant avoir vraiment eu l'occasion de l'appliquer, je me suis dit que le temps était peut-être venu… Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, avant de les laisser glisser sous sa robe de sorcier et les faire passer dans son dos. Je me suis doucement blottie contre lui et ai déposé ma tête au creux de son épaule. Mon geste, qui a un instant autre que celui-ci aurait été anodin, sembla le surprendre un peu. Il se reprit cependant très rapidement. Après avoir poussé un soupir amusé, il referma totalement ses bras sur moi et vint déposer un baiser sur mon front. Instant de pure tendresse et plaisir. Je remerciai Dean silencieusement pour ne rien avoir ajouté. Tout était fait pour me bercer. Sa douceur, sa chaleur, ses doigts traçant des lignes régulières sur mon épaule. C'était un peu comme se réveiller après une grasse matinée. Tant de langueur à savourer. Langueur qui s'évapora quand Dean tressaillît soudainement.

- Tigresse ! marmonna-t-il contre mon front.

Intriguée, je reculai le visage pour mieux l'observer.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je veux bien que tu laisses tes mains te balader, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais personnellement, je ne suis pas vraiment un adepte de la fessée. Tu m'as fait mal en plus ! ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, me suis-je indignée.

- C'est ça, ricana mon irlandais en m'attrapant le menton pour m'embrasser.

Ce baiser s'annonçait être des plus prometteur mais il fut malheureusement interrompu. Dean perdit brusquement l'équilibre et m'écrasa littéralement entre lui et le meuble en bois.

- C'est pas vrai ! râla-t-il en se redressant. Là, on m'a carrément poussé.

Il fit volte-face et prêt à en découdre, il prit une position de combat. Totalement ridicule, je dois le reconnaître… Pas seulement à cause de sa technique qui laissait à l'évidence à désirer, mais surtout parce que c'était le chariot de Mme Pince qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter.

- Tu penses qu'elle arrive ? ai-je demandé soudainement inquiète.

- Non, répondit-il en regardant autour de nous. Si c'était le cas, nous serions en train de périr sous une pluie de livres.

Soulagée, je laissai échapper un petit soupir.

- Voilà donc qui en voulait à ton noble arrière-train, me suis-je moquée.

- Très drôle ! bougonna-t-il en m'attrapant par la main pour que je le rejoigne de l'autre côté de l'allée. Viens par là, il doit vouloir passer.

La force de Dean était telle que la seconde suivante, je venais m'écraser contre lui. Le chariot avança alors d'un mètre pour se placer à l'endroit exact où nous nous trouvions et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Notre chère bibliothécaire ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se montrer.

- Saleté de machine, siffla Dean en se tenant d'une main le popotin. Il m'a fait mal en plus ! A tous les coups, je vais avoir un bleu.

- Pauvre chouchou, ai-je ricané en lui tapotant à mon tour le bas des reins.

Les sourcils de Dean se froncèrent aussitôt.

- Provocation Tierney, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser quand, à nouveau, Dean fut percuté sur le côté. Le chariot venait encore une fois de sauvagement l'attaquer. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, nous avons tout essayé. Nous nous sommes encore éloignés d'un mètre pour le laisser passer, nous avons changé de sections et d'allées, nous avons tenté de le semer. Rien n'y fit. Il nous fallut donc nous rendre à l'évidence. Cette machine diabolique nous suivait et nous rentrerait dedans (enfin, dans Dean) à chaque fois qu'une distance d'au moins 30 centimètres entre nous ne serait pas respectée. Résignés, nous avons fini par reprendre la direction de nos places.

- Espèce de sale vieille bonne femme, ronchonna Dean en observant Pince d'un air mauvais alors que nous sortions de la Bibliothèque sous les regards amusés de nos camarades et que le chariot, comme un toutou bien dressé, repartait joyeusement rejoindre sa propriétaire. Si son but était de me frustrer autant qu'elle, elle a parfaitement réussi !

- Ce n'est que partie remise, l'ai-je rassurée. Demain après-midi, je serai libre. On pourra se retrouver.

Il bouda encore quelques instants avant d'accepter.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? gémit-il voyant que je prenais le chemin de la Tour.

- Oui, ai-je soupiré. Figure-toi que…

J'avais l'intention de lui expliquer que Dubois avait une façon bien à lui de comptabiliser le temps de révision quand j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus judicieux à faire. Le mieux était encore de rester évasive.

- … j'ai pas mal de trucs à régler là-haut, ai-je continué en tâchant d'avoir l'air convaincante.

Dean resta un moment songeur avant de se détendre à nouveau.

- Ok, soupira-t-il résigné. On se verra demain dans ce cas là… Mais file vite avant que je ne change d'avis !

Son air de grand seigneur m'accordant une faveur m'a profondément agacée. Aussi ai-je pris un malin plaisir à lui pincer les fesses avant de me sauver.

L'épreuve de Botanique n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom qu'en ce vendredi maudit. Ce fut une épreuve (dans tous les sens du terme), que dis-je, un vrai calvaire. Elle a définitivement mis fin à mes maigres espoirs d'obtenir une quelconque mention du jury. Horrible… Tout simplement. Tout s'est mal passé. _Absolument_ tout. Faire pire n'était pas humainement possible. J'avais très peu dormi la nuit précédente, mais même la fatigue et ma malédiction associées ne peuvent justifier ce qui s'est passé.

Les plantes m'ont attaquée. Mes outils m'ont échappé… et ont profité de l'occasion pour attaquer d'autres gens. Erreurs et oublis se sont accumulés. Le seul point positif pouvant jouer en ma faveur et apporter un soupçon de clémence à mon dossier est que j'ai réussi à aider l'examinateur Lawson à se libérer des lianes d'une plante grimpante particulièrement vorace… Evidemment, je ne lui ai pas précisé que _je_ l'avais énervée par mégarde.

Ce fut donc la tête basse et le moral dans les chaussettes que je suis montée à la Tour après un maigre déjeuner. Par chance, la seule de cette journée, aucun de mes examens n'avait lieu dans l'après-midi. C'est donc sans aucun stress que j'ai pu observer mes camarades se préparer pour celui de Divinations qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer.

- Je me demande sur quoi nous allons être interrogés, soupira Dorys en se laissant lourdement tomber dans un des fauteuils de notre Salle Commune.

- Si tu avais un Troisième Œil, signala Olivier alors que nous faisions de même sur le canapé, tu le saurais !

Le regard noir qu'elle lui décocha en aurait fait trembler plus d'un. Mais pas mon meilleur ami qui lui, bizarrement, aujourd'hui semblait ravi.

- Ceci dit, ce sera peut-être ça notre sujet, ajouta Sean perdu dans ses pensées.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et se tourna vers moi et Olivier.

- Et vous ? Vous avez prévu quoi cette après-midi ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais Dubois fut le plus rapide.

- Absolument rien du tout, déclara-t-il satisfait en s'étirant de tout son long.

Un rapide coup dans les côtes me suffit à le faire se redresser.

- Révisions d'histoire de la Magie, ai-je rectifié.

Sean resta songeur quelques instants.

- C'est limite si je ne préfère pas être en examen, finit-il par ricaner.

Moi aussi, j'aurais sincèrement préféré pouvoir profiter de cette après-midi de détente. Mais Olivier ayant un entraînement de Quidditch le lendemain, il était donc capital de profiter de cet instant de libre pour m'assurer que lui aussi travaillerait les matières de la deuxième semaine.

- Au fait, fit Olivier en tournant la tête dans ma direction. Cela t'ennuie si on s'installe dans le parc ? Il fait un temps superbe, autant en profiter. Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai l'impression de me transformer devenir un vrai champignon à toujours rester enfermé.

Sean et Dorys échangèrent un rapide regard pour savoir lequel des deux auraient le privilège d'attraper le bâton que venait de leur tendre Olivier. Andy ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

- Très, _très_ mauvaise idée, grogna-t-elle en fouillant son sac. Si vous sortez tous les deux, vous n'allez pas du tout réviser. Je suis prête à le parier.

- Pourquoi ? ai-je demandé étonnée.

- Vous allez sans arrêt être distraits… June, ajouta-t-elle voyant que je m'apprêtais à protester. Voir une mouche voler suffirait à te déconcentrer.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus vexée : la remarque d'Andy ou le fait que les autres aient approuvé en rigolant.

- Ça dépend quelle mouche, ai-je marmonné.

- Ne l'écoute pas, répondit Olivier amusé en me tapotant l'épaule compatissant. Benton nous envie simplement d'être libérés avant elle. Il paraît en plus qu'il pleuvra la semaine prochaine, pile quand _elle_ sera en congé !

Andy se défendit la tête haute d'avoir pu avoir ce genre de pensées et fut la première Gryffondor à franchir le tableau pour se rendre à la tour de Divinations où avait lieu son examen, en prenant le soin cependant de me rappeler qu'elle m'attendrait juste après. Après leur départ et puisque les cours avaient repris, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une Salle Commune presque déserte.

- Enfin tranquilles ! souffla Olivier après avoir poussé un soupir de bien-être.

- Tu sais, on devrait s'y mettre maintenant, ai-je suggéré en retenant un bâillement. Sinon, on risque de totalement se démotiver.

Il m'observa un instant en souriant.

- Juni, je _suis_ totalement démotivé, répliqua-t-il en se levant. Mais tu as raison. Autant y aller maintenant.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- On fait la course pour aller chercher nos affaires ? proposa-t-il amusé. Je te parie qu'en 20 secondes, je peux être de retour.

- Non merci, ai-je grimacé. J'aimerais bien me changer.

Il me poussa vers les escaliers des dortoirs de filles.

- Mais non, reste en uniforme comme moi, c'est très bien comme ça. Allez, je suis sympa, je te laisse trois secondes d'avance…

Je me suis tournée vers lui pour protester mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de parler puisque qu'il se rua aussitôt vers ses propres escaliers. Apparemment pour lui, mes trois secondes venaient de s'écouler. J'ai maudit à cet instant Olivier qui semblait prêt à s'amuser d'un rien. Et j'ai maudit mon naturel joueur qui refusait totalement de le laisser gagner.

A bout de souffle et manquant de peu de me rompre le cou dans les escaliers, je posai quelques instants après le pied dans la Salle Commune. Olivier était déjà là, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Trop lente, Tierney, trop lente, fit-il d'un air désolé. J'aurais pu faire deux fois le trajet en t'attendant.

Sa fanfaronnerie ne m'a pas amusée. J'ai regardé son air rougeoyant, les yeux légèrement plissés.

- Dubois, tu es au bord de l'asphyxie. Alors la prochaine fois que tu voudras m'impressionner, pense d'abord à respirer.

Il envisagea un instant de prendre son air le plus vexé possible avant de finalement renoncer et s'appuyer sur la table la plus proche pour reprendre son souffle.

- N'empêche que j'ai gagné ! jugea-t-il bon de rappeler alors que nous franchissions le tableau de la Grosse Dame, laissant derrière nous quelques uns de nos camarades réviseurs forcenés.

Mon meilleur ami s'était imposé, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Cependant, c'était avec ses cours d'Astronomie qu'il était redescendu. Plutôt que d'admettre que j'avais finalement gagné (puisque _moi_, je ne m'étais pas trompée), il préféra me parier qu'il pouvait faire l'aller retour (forcément, il ne s'était aperçu de son erreur qu'une fois dans le parc) et me rejoindre en moins de cinq minutes. L'exploit était réalisable mais je tins malgré tout le pari. Bonne idée d'ailleurs puisque, pour une raison que je ne compris pas, mon meilleur ami me rejoignis près de vingt minutes après.

Comme tout bon vendredi de session d'examens, le parc était désert et c'est sans difficulté aucune que nous avons pu trouver refuge à l'ombre d'un immense peuplier. Olivier et moi nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était capital que nous restions concentrés sur nos révisions, et que pour cela, il devrait mettre un instant son agaçante bonne humeur de côté. L'Histoire de la Magie était assez ennuyeuse à la base, autant tenter de s'en débarrasser d'un coup cet après-midi. Andy avait eu la gentillesse, la veille au soir, de nous prêter ses cours et fiches de révisions (des armées de Vifs d'Or griffonnés avaient envahi les nôtres). Nous n'avions donc plus qu'à retenir cette centaine de faits et de dates. Autant dire que pour quelqu'un comme Olivier, incapable de mémoriser celle de la Saint-Valentin, la tâche s'annonçait plus qu'ardue. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à faire de gros efforts pour voir sa bonne humeur disparaître.

Une heure passa sans qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé. Couchée sur le dos, ma tête commençant à fourmiller et mon attention à se relâcher, je me suis tout naturellement tournée vers Olivier pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Celui-ci, penché sur ses notes, semblait totalement absorbé. Sa détermination était impressionnante. Cependant, son immobilisme parfait commença à m'intriguer et je finis par me demander s'il n'était pas tout simplement en train de somnoler.

- Olivier ?

Il retira sa tête de ses poings et tourna les yeux dans ma direction.

- Quoi ? fit-il étonné.

- Oh, rien, ai-je répondu avec un sourire. Tu ne bougeais pas, tu ne râlais pas… Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu ne dormais pas.

Il se passa une main sur la figure et poussa les notes qu'il avait sur les genoux.

- Je me demande sincèrement si je ne devrais pas, expliqua-t-il en bâillant. Je ne retiens absolument rien. Je ne me souviendrai jamais toutes ces choses ! A quoi bon insister ? Je le sais, c'est hors de ma portée…

Je l'ai dévisagé un instant. Etait-il sincère ou tentait-il ce coup par pure flemme ?

- Fais-moi voir ça ! déclarai-je en tendant la main pour qu'il me passe ses notes. Depuis le temps que tu les regardes, tu as _forcément_ dû retenir quelque chose.

A contrecœur, il s'exécuta.

- Bon, ai-je dit en parcourant rapidement la liste de dates des yeux. Si je te dis… 1735 ?

Les yeux d'Olivier roulèrent alors dans leurs orbites pendant que son visage se contractait en une moue concentrée.

- C'est quelque chose avec les gobelins, non ? tenta-t-il prudemment. Avec Machin le Crasseux ?

- Troisième traité de non-prolifération des œufs de dragons, l'ai-je corrigé, amusée.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tristement.

- Tu vois ! fit-il misérablement. Ça ne sert à rien…

N'ayant pas l'intention de le laisser abandonner, je lui proposai immédiatement une autre date. Et pour parvenir à lui redonner confiance, je pris celle qui n'était pas dans la liste mais qu'il ne pourrait que deviner.

- 1402 ?

Il tourna le regard vers le lac, soupirant et visiblement dépassé.

- Je ne sais pas… Gobelin ? Troll ? La révolte des goules ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Désormais, j'en étais assurée. Même en se moquant de moi, Olivier n'oublierait jamais la date de création des Cats. Il y avait une heure de ça, j'étais prête à l'ensorceler pour qu'il cesse de s'amuser et de parler. A présent, il me semblait au bord de la dépression et cela m'attristait.

- A quoi tu pensais ? ai-je demandé doucement en me redressant sur un coude.

Surpris, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Il y a bien quelque chose qui a dû te tracasser pour t'empêcher de te concentrer, non ? ai-je ajouté.

Il récupéra ses notes et fit mine de se replonger dedans.

- Rien, je t'assure, marmonna-t-il.

- Oui, je te crois, me suis-je moquée. Olivier, dis-le moi maintenant qu'on ne perde pas de temps et qu'ensuite, tu puisses enfin travailler pour de bon. Alors, c'est quoi ? Un problème de Quidditch ? Angelina t'a dit quelque chose ?

Sur le point de parler, il se ravisa soudainement.

- Non, Juni. Je t'assure, finit-il par déclarer. Ça va… Et puis ce n'est rien d'important.

Ce garçon fait tout pour se faire désirer. En temps normal, je l'aurais ignoré. Mais là, ma curiosité avait été piquée.

- Olivier ! ai-je grogné. Dis-moi la vérité ! Et maintenant ! Mes abdominaux me font souffrir le martyr. Donc soit tu as quelque chose à dire et je me relève, soit tu n'as rien à avouer et je me recouche pour bosser.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

- Il n'y a rien, c'est la vérité…

Après avoir un instant scruté son visage en quête d'indices prouvant le contraire, je finis par renoncer et me laissai doucement retomber sur l'herbe. Le connaissant, je savais qu'il me l'avouerait juste après. D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas loupé. Le temps pour moi de changer de parchemin, il avait prit son inspiration pour se lancer. La notion de vérité est pour Olivier toute relative.

- Juni, je peux te poser une question ?

Visiblement, le faire que je le lui suggérais était trop compliqué. Ce garçon aimait _vraiment_ se faire désirer. Je fis taire l'envie qui me titillait de lui répondre par la négative et laissai parler ma curiosité.

- Pose toujours, ai-je répondu sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

J'interprétai le court silence qui suivit comme un temps de réflexion. Le fait qu'Olivier fasse l'effort de choisir les mots pour s'exprimer n'engageait rien de bon.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois quand tu regardes dans les yeux de Flaherty ?

Ma tête se tourna aussitôt vers lui, mes vertèbres protestant par un sinistre craquement. Il avait gardé les yeux rivés à ses notes, pas vraiment perturbé par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Dean ? Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause de _Dean_ ? C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle j'étais préparée.

- C'est-à-dire ? ai-je demandé ahurie.

- Comment c'est ? fit-il légèrement grimaçant, évitant toujours de me regarder.

La lueur dans les yeux de Dean ? Je n'avais qu'à fermer un instant les miens pour me la remémorer ainsi que ce qu'elle était censée exprimer. Comment c'était ? Flatteur, très flatteur, je devais l'avouer. Mais également effrayant par de nombreux côtés. Entre les deux, je ne pouvais départager. Finalement, c'était à ça que mon problème se résumait. Cependant, j'avais la quasi-certitude que ce n'était pas de cela dont voulait parler Olivier. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, _je_ ne voulais pas lui en parler. Je fis le choix de me redresser sur mon séant et de tenter une réponse détournée.

- En fait, je me vois moi, ai-je dit d'une voix hésitante.

- Et tu es comment ? demanda-t-il en retournant la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains.

- A la distance à laquelle je me trouve, ai-je plaisanté, en train de loucher, assurément !

Il daigna enfin lever les yeux dans ma direction et me lança un regard effondré.

- Vraiment très spirituel, grogna-t-il d'un air navré.

- Excuse-moi, ai-je répondu avec un sourire. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ça… Mais pourquoi tu penses à ça, au fait ?

Dubois ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant d'encore une fois préférer se taire. Le voir hésiter de la sorte m'amusa un instant mais l'envie de savoir fut la plus forte et je dus le brusquer un peu pour qu'il accepte de passer aux aveux.

- Il _paraît_, expliqua-t-il à contrecœur, qu'on peut voir des trucs spéciaux sur soi-même quand on se regarde dans les yeux de ceux qui nous aiment…

Je pris quelques secondes pour m'assurer que c'était bien Olivier Dubois qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots.

- Ouh la… me suis-je moquée. Toi ! Tu as eu une conversation avec notre Andy !

Le sarcasme fut la seule chose qui me permit de tenter de dissimuler ma surprise. L'idée qu'il puisse avoir de tels questionnements ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Encore moins maintenant, alors que le Championnat n'est pas terminé. Une fois ce fait plus qu'improbable admis, la question du pourquoi demeurait entière. Pourquoi s'intéresser à ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi me le demander à _moi_ ?

- Je pensais que tu le saurais, finit-il par expliquer. Après tout, tu es une fille et Dean t'aime… Cela fait deux bonnes raisons pour que tu sois au courant de ce genre de trucs.

Mon cœur remonta l'espace d'une seconde battre au fond de ma gorge.

- Qui t'a dit qu'il m'aimait ? ai-je précipitamment demandé.

Il me dévisagea un instant, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de se mettre à pouffer.

- Bien entendu, tu étais la seule à ne pas t'en être aperçue. Rassure-toi, souffla-t-il en laissant partir sa tête en arrière, personne n'a vendu la mèche.

Même lui le savait ? Je sentis avec horreur mes joues commençaient à s'échauffer.

- Te connaissant comme je te connais, reprit-il en me lançant un coup d'œil en coin, je suis prêt à parier qu'il a dû te faire un dessin pour que tu le comprennes.

J'ignore si cette pique était destinée à me faire relativiser mais tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir en retour fut un regard mauvais. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua.

- Et… toi ? reprit-il d'une voix plus grave. Tu l'aimes ?

Tu vas rire Journal, ou pas en fait, mais je n'ai ressenti aucune gêne lorsqu'il me l'a demandé. Etrange, non ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de la première fois où nous abordions ensemble ce genre de questions. Peut-être m'y étais-je tout simplement habituée. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que c'était lui qui paraissait gêné.

- Je ne sais pas, ai-je finalement avoué en me laissant tomber dans l'herbe pour éviter d'avoir à le regarder.

- Pas facile, hein ? ricana-t-il.

- Mélanie t'a aussi…

- Juni, me coupa-t-il blasé. Si elle m'aimait déjà l'an dernier et qu'à ce jour, elle est encore à mes côtés, tout porte à croire que ses sentiments n'ont pas changé.

Evidemment. Je le savais. Mélanie elle-même me l'avait confié. Pourtant, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le lui demander. Que je le sache et que lui en ait parfaitement conscience était deux choses totalement différentes. Finalement, j'avais probablement posé cette question à défaut de celle qui m'intéressait réellement.

- Et toi ? ai-je finalement osé. Tu…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. La finir était hors de ma portée.

- Si je te pose toutes ces questions, murmura-t-il en se laissant à son tour tomber sur le dos, c'est justement parce que je me demande si je serai un jour capable de tomber amoureux…

- Qu'est ce que tu vois alors quand tu regardes dans les yeux de Mélanie ? ai-je demandé en me tournant sur le flanc pour mieux l'observer, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

- Un beau mec… Capitaine de Quidditch.

Un sarcasme me monta aussitôt aux lèvres. Je dus le ravaler en réalisant qu'il ne plaisantait pas et si je n'avais pas trouvé ça aussi bizarre, j'aurais même pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un regret. Ce constat était pour le moins déconcertant.

- Tout toi en fait, ai-je plaisanté.

Il ignora ma remarque, sans doute ne l'avait-il même pas entendu, pour continuer d'une voix distraite.

- Parfois… Je me dis que je ne suis pas fait pour tomber amoureux. Je n'y trouve aucun intérêt. Je ne sais même pas comment ça fait. Comment tu peux savoir quand tu aimes quelqu'un, pour de vrai ?

L'univers avait réuni à cet instant en ce lieu toute l'ironie dont il était capable. Je n'étais décidément pas la personne à qui il fallait poser la question.

- Non, mais c'est vrai, reprit-il en se tournant vers moi. Les seules fois où mon estomac se tord, c'est quand j'ai faim ! Quand mon cœur palpite, c'est uniquement à l'entrée des équipes dans le stade et si je frissonne, c'est simplement parce que j'ai froid… L'amour n'a rien à voir là-dedans, non ? Qu'est ce que je peux apporter à quelqu'un dans ce cas là ?

Son air résigné me fit fondre. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'Olivier puisse avoir de telles pensées. C'était… mignon, je ne voyais pas d'autre mit. Il était là, le cœur à nu, en toute confiance, à attendre que je lui apporte une solution. J'avais la certitude qu'il n'avait jamais dû en parler avant. Ce sont des choses que l'on ne confie qu'à un journal intime. Le fait qu'il ait choisi de m'en parler m'emplit donc d'une nouvelle fierté.

- Ne t'en fait pas Olivier ! ai-je tenté d'un air assuré. Toi aussi, tu tomberas amoureux un jour, j'en suis persuadée.

Il tourna la tête un instant dans ma direction, un sourcil haussé et eut un reniflement amusé.

- C'est la première fois que toi et moi parlons de ce genre de choses, signala-t-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Et je viens de comprendre pourquoi…

- Ah bon ? fis-je étonnée. Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'en la matière, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Le coup de parchemins est parti tout seul.

- Ose dire le contraire, ricana Olivier en tendant les bras devant lui pour se prémunir de mes futures attaques.

Je lus alors dans ses yeux qu'il mourrait d'envie de débattre sur le sujet, voir de se battre tout simplement. Bien que je sache qu'il ait tort sur ce point (honnêtement, je ne peux _pas_ être pire que lui), je me suis bien gardée de répondre. Tout ça n'était que prétexte pour interrompre nos révisions. Pour être honnête, j'y ai également vu une occasion de profiter de la situation.

- Au fait, est ce que je peux à mon tour te poser une question ? ai-je demandé d'un ton badin.

Mon absence de réaction à sa provocation l'étonna quelques instants. Comprenant que le combat n'aurait pas lieu, il baissa lentement sa garde, légèrement déçu et les sourcils froncés.

- Echange de bons procédés, finit-il par soupirer.

Je le dévisageai alors avec soin dans le but de mémoriser chaque détail de son visage et ainsi de repérer le moindre changement de son expression, aussi subtil soit-il, lorsque je le lui demanderai.

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de parler avec Dean ? ai-je demandé le plus sérieusement possible.

Les yeux de mon meilleur ami s'écarquillèrent aussitôt et une moue d'incompréhension lui contracta le visage.

- A Dean ? répéta-t-il en se redressant sur son séant.

- Oui ! Dean, mon petit ami ! ai-je répliqué agacée, pressentant qu'il allait encore me faire le coup du 1ère année.

- Pourquoi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Le ton de sa voix était trop innocent pour être honnête.

- Non, ai-je répondu en conservant mon calme.

- Alors, non, répliqua-t-il. Je ne lui ai pas parlé.

Son sourire m'a rendue folle de rage. Je me suis aussitôt relevée dans l'espoir que la hauteur rende mon air encore plus menaçant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait… _ça_ ! ai-je murmuré d'une voix grave.

- Attends, ce n'est pas un drame ! tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Olivier, de quoi vous avez parlé ? ai-je grogné. De moi ?

Mon meilleur ami eut un ricanement moqueur.

- Tierney, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, l'univers ne tourne pas autour de la planète June !

Vexée et les mâchoires serrées, je fis néanmoins l'effort de conserver un semblant de calme et de sourire.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir de quoi vous avez discuté ? ai-je demanda faussement aimable. Ose me dire que c'est de Quidditch et je te fais manger ce parchemin, ai-je ajouté froidement voyant qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler.

Il hésita quelques instants, jetant malgré tout quelques regards à la liasse de feuilles que j'avais en main, avant de renoncer à cette éventualité et de se mettre à avouer.

- Ok, souffla-t-il résigné en levant à peine les yeux vers moi. On a parlé de ce que toi et moi avons évoqué le jour où Brulôpot s'est envolé.

A ces mots, le sang déserta la partie supérieure de mon organisme. Dean et Olivier avaient parlé de sexe… Et de moi ! C'était encore pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! Normal que Dean lui en veuille, même moi à présent, je devais me retenir de ne pas le tuer.

- _Olivier_ ! me suis-je écriée effarée.

- Rassure-toi, expliqua-t-il précipitamment devant mon air scandalisé. Je n'ai rien dit de plus que ce que je t'ai expliqué ce jour là !

Cela était censé me rassurer ? Je crois que d'une certaine façon, cela aurait pu marcher. Sauf que j'avais tout fait pour ne pas l'écouter ce jour-là !

- C'est-à-dire ? ai-je demandé lentement.

- Du mot à mot, je te le promets, répondit-il aussitôt en se faisant du bout de l'index une croix sur le cœur.

Considérant que ce geste finirait de me convaincre de sa bonne foi, il se remit tout naturellement au travail, me laissant stupéfaite et imaginant le pire. Il finit cependant par remarquer mon trouble.

- Cela t'apprendra à faire semblant de m'écouter, ajouta-t-il satisfait en me jetant un coup d'œil furtif.

Il eut beau anticiper mes représailles et tenter de se protéger, rien, absolument rien dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, ne m'aurait empêché de le lui faire payer.

Finalement, ce qu'Olivier avait voulu avait fini par arriver. Nous avons ainsi perdu vingt minutes à nous chamailler, à nous battre comme le feraient deux chatons d'une même portée. Si la première manche avait rapidement tourné en ma faveur puisque j'avais réussi à le clouer au sol et à force de d'habiles chatouillis à le faire s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il avait pu me faire, je commis l'erreur de pousser le Souaffle un peu trop loin en lui demandant d'admettre que Flaquemare était le Grand Club Britannique de Quidditch (je ne sais pas d'ailleurs d'où m'est venue cette idée). Il a aussitôt cessé de rire et m'a saisie par les poignets pour pouvoir se redresser. Une simple poussée de la main sur mon épaule lui suffit à m'envoyer rouler au sol, le tout accompagné d'un retentissant « Tu rêves, Tierney ! ».

- Et puis arrête de t'angoisser pour rien, signala-t-il alors que je peinais à retrouver la position assise. Flaherty ne m'a pas plus écouté que tu ne l'as fait ! Je le sais, vous faisiez exactement la même tête !

- Cela ne veut absolument rien dire, ai-je fait remarquer en récupérant mes notes d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Ah si ! rétorqua Olivier sûr de lui. Avec la tête de crétin qu'il avait, je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'a rien écouté.

Un soupir exaspéré m'échappa. Et pas seulement parce qu'il venait d'insinuer que j'avais moi aussi une tête de crétine quand je l'écoutais parler. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le critiquer. Tout ça parce que Dean avait osé avouer qu'il n'aimait pas le Quidditch… Visiblement, un peu de tolérance était trop lui demandé.

- Olivier, l'ai-je grondé. Ça t'ennuierait de dire un jour quelque chose de gentil sur lui ?

Me voyant agacée, il leva les mains en signe de paix et me fit signe de me calmer.

- Je te sens un peu mieux dans ta peau depuis le début de l'année, marmonna-t-il à contrecœur en évitant de me regarder. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment grâce à lui, mais dans le doute, je devrais peut-être le remercier… Même si franchement, ça me peine de l'avouer.

Pressentant un débordement d'émotion typiquement féminin, il m'adressa un bref sourire avant de tourner la tête en direction de lac que les tentacules du Poulpe Géant venaient d'agiter. Les mots d'Olivier me laissèrent songeuse. Je devais reconnaître que je me sentais mieux dernièrement, malgré mes états d'âme amoureux, mais je ne pensais pas que cela se voyait autant. Etait-ce Dean qui m'avait tout apporté ? Visiblement, c'était ce que Dubois pensait. Mais ses derniers mots m'intriguaient.

- Parce qu'il n'aime pas le Quidditch ? ai-je demandé lucide.

Il me lança un regard navré.

- Avoue que pour quelqu'un comme toi, c'est un comble !

Mes yeux roulèrent alors que je poussai un soupir consterné. Pourquoi avoir demandé ? Je savais exactement ce qu'il me répondrait. Un sourire amusé finit par étirer malgré moi mes lèvres. C'était typiquement Olivier…

J'ignore quelles raison j'ai eu la soudaine envie de lui en parler. Peut-être parce que le déballage de nos craintes intimes et amoureuses avait commencé. Je ne comprends pas plus les raisons qui m'y ont fait céder.

- Il m'a invité à passer quelques jours chez lui cet été, me suis-je entendue dire, la tête baissée.

J'étais ridicule. Je crois que sur l'instant, j'avais envie de savoir ce que lui en penserait. Timidement, j'osai à peine lever les yeux vers lui. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, un petit « Oh » de surprise lui échappa.

- Je crois que c'est une chose à laquelle tu devais t'attendre, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- De toutes façons, mes parents ne me laisseront certainement pas y aller ! ai-je ajouté avec un sourire forcé.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris par ma répartie.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il naïvement. Ils te laissent bien venir chez moi…

_Mais ce n'était pas pareil_ ! C'est ce que j'ai eu envie de lui crier. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Mes parents feraient la différence, comme moi je la faisais. Pourquoi tous les autres réagissaient de la même façon ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne la faisaient pas ?

Ne souhaitant pas me laisser davantage troubler, je fis l'effort de retrouver le sourire et de lancer du ton le plus enjoué possible.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, la prochaine fois que tu verras Dean, répète-lui ce que tu viens de me dire ! Que tu le remercies… Ça lui fera plaisir…

Les sourcils de Dubois se froncèrent à nouveau.

- Vraiment ? fit-il sceptique. Tu crois ça ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête, rien n'était moins sûr. Mais au point où j'imaginais qu'ils en étaient, cela ne pouvait qu'être positif ! Je me suis donc abstenue de lui répondre et lui ai fait signe d'une geste de la tête de se remettre à travailler. Maintenant que sa conscience avait été soulagée, au mépris de la mienne, il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour se détourner de ses révisions.

Comment avait-il pu oser me faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu aller parler à Dean ? Est-ce que moi je le faisais avec Mélanie ? Certes, je l'avais fait, mais il n'était pas censé le savoir… Et nous n'avions à aucun moment parler de _ça_ !

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et décidai de ne plus y penser. Goûtant à un silence plus que mérité, je me laissai à nouveau tomber sur l'herbe. Hélas, je n'eus le temps de relire grand-chose puisqu'une dizaine de minutes après, Olivier atterrit sur le dos à mes côtés.

- Je laisse tomber, dit-il en croisant les mains derrière la tête. J'ai beau essayer, rien ne veut rentrer.

- Fais un effort Olivier ! ai-je grogné sans même le regarder. Tu n'es pas plus bête qu'un autre. C'est important que tu aies un maximum de BUSE.

- Juni, soupira-t-il, je ne vois pas en quoi l'Histoire de la Magie va m'aider pour plus tard. A la limite, si on faisait l'histoire du Noble Sport, je comprendrais. Mais là…

L'illumination me vint lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Il ne faisait aucun qu'un doute que l'Olivier non déprimé maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts l'histoire du Quidditch. Il ne restait plus qu'à optimiser cette capacité.

- Trouve-toi un moyen mnémotechnique, ai-je expliqué. Sers-toi du Quidditch pour y arriver.

Son air plus que perplexe me poussa à développer.

- Prenons un exemple... ai-je fait en tournant la tête vers lui. En quelle année a eu lieu l'abolition de la traite des elfes de maison ?

Il m'observa avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu veux dire qu'on a fait ça en cours ? s'étonna-t-il en plongeant dans ses parchemins pour vérifier.

- Et si maintenant, je te demande en quelle année a eu lieu la première Coupe d'Europe ?

- 1652, s'écria-t-il fièrement. Remportée par un club qui aujourd'hui serait polonais !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé.

- Figure-toi que ces deux évènements se sont déroulés la même année !

Il comprit soudainement où je voulais en venir et eut une moue appréciatrice pour me le signifier.

- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que la première Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch a été remportée une équipe d'elfes de maison polonais pour t'en souvenir, ai-je plaisanté.

Cette vision m'amusa quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, Olivier s'était jeté sur ses listes de dates à la recherche de coïncidences historico-quidditchiennes

-Hé, fit-il ravi. 1472 ! Premier sommet américano-européen visant à préparer le venue éventuelle d'explorateurs moldus sur le Nouveau Continent ! Pile l'année de la première victoire des Catapults dans la Ligue ! Celle-là, je ne risque pas de l'oublier…

J'avoue que les images mentales trouvées par Olivier étaient, dans certains cas, plus qu'hilarantes. Mon meilleur ami fit cependant preuve d'une mauvaise foi extrême en allant jusqu'à nier ce qui avait pu se passer en 1163, l'année de la fondation de Flaquemare. Cet « oubli » me rassura cependant. S'il trouvait la force de me chambrer, c'est que ses soucis s'étaient envolés et que parler avait dû, quelque part, le soulager.

Allongée sur le dos, je l'écoutai me faire part de ses découvertes.

- Ne t'endors pas, hein ? finit-il par ricaner alors que je me frottais l'œil du poing.

- Je ne dors pas, ai-je marmonné, je me gratte. Nuance…

Je dus par la suite user de toute ma volonté pour retenir douloureusement un bâillement, prêt à s'échapper à la moindre faiblesse.

L'après-midi était magnifique. L'air était chaud, une faible brise soufflait. Aidée par la digestion (même si mon repas avait été plus que léger), l'heure était à la sieste. La fatigue menaça de me submerger. Je savais que ma quasi-nuit blanche allait à un moment ou à un autre se faire payer. Olivier continuant à jacasser, je me focalisai sur le son de sa voix pour rester éveillée. Il fallait simplement que je laisse passer quelques instants, le temps que ma langueur s'évapore. Les rayons du soleil passant à travers le feuillage de l'arbre, je fus un instant éblouie et dus clore temporairement un instant mes yeux pour les protéger.

Je songeai depuis quelques temps à ce que donnerait un match jouer par une équipe d'elfes de maison polonais quand quelque chose s'est soudain mis à me chatouiller le nez. Ce n'était pas très agréable, comme un chatouillis sur le bord des narines. En fait, cette _chose_ semblait vouloir me rentrer dans le nez.

C'est à cet instant que ma tête se décolla du sol en un sursaut et que je réalisai que je m'étais assoupie. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors mais ne virent absolument rien. J'étais entourée par les ténèbres. Pas par cécité mais parce que la nuit était tombée. Je pris alors conscience de ma position. A même le sol, couchée sur le flanc, j'étais roulée en boule, mes affaires de cours expulsées un peu plus loin. La pelouse du parc me gratouillait doucement le visage et alors que je reprenais lentement mes esprits, une douleur monta crescendo dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Ma nuque n'était pas raide, elle était tout simplement inexistante. Une bûche avait pris la place de mes vertèbres. Une pâle tentative de redressement rapidement avortée me fit renoncer à cette idée. Au prix de douleurs musculaires effroyables, je parvins à me mettre sur le dos. Là où quelques heures auparavant le soleil m'éblouissait, la lune dardait sur moi ses rayons argentés. Il faisait nuit… Et pas qu'un peu.

Pourquoi personne ne m'avait réveillée ? Il y avait du monde dans le parc tout à l'heure. Que je dorme dehors leur avait paru totalement normal ? Comme si le simple fait que je sois munie d'une robe de sorcier en guise de couverture était suffisant. Et Olivier ? Je savais bien que la règle voulait que l'on paye le prix lorsque l'on s'endormait en public. Mais cette règle valait dans la Salle Commune, pas sur les pelouses du parc. Il allait m'entendre…

Je n'eus le temps de m'attarder sur les châtiments que je lui réservais puisqu'à peine le regard porté légèrement sur ma droite, je le vis, allongé juste à côté, le livre ouvert et posé sur son visage, amplifiant ainsi son souffle sonore et régulier. Bien sûr… Il aurait fallu qu'il se réveille pour _me_ réveiller.

Une décharge douloureuse me parcourut la nuque. La position était plus qu'inconfortable. La fraîcheur du sol n'arrangeait rien à mes courbatures et à ma migraine naissante. Agacée, je lui frappai l'épaule d'un coup sec pour le réveiller. Surpris, il sursauta et prit une grande inspiration, aspirant ainsi la page de son bouquin et s'étouffa à moitié. Il se redressa d'un bond et plusieurs secondes lui furent nécessaires à prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ses yeux errèrent un moment dans la nuit noire avant qu'il ne semble enfin remarquer ma présence. Un sourire lui fendit le visage lorsqu'il se tourna dans ma direction.

- Je crois qu'on s'est endormis, jugea-t-il bon de faire remarquer.

- _Non_ ? Tu crois ? ai-je grogné.

- On devait certainement en avoir besoin, continua-t-il en s'étirant sans se laisser perturber.

Je l'ai observé, stupéfaite. Mon corps me faisait souffrir le martyr, la moindre de mes cellules musculaires était courbaturée, j'avais l'impression qu'on s'était servi de ma tête pour frapper sur un gong immense, je venais de passer une journée absolument épouvantable, un vide interstellaire me tenaillait les entrailles. Et lui… ça le faisait _marrer_.

- Non ! On n'en avait pas besoin ! ai-je aboyé en me levant avec difficulté. La seule chose dont nous avions besoin était de réviser ces foutues dates. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Certainement pas de nous faire dévorer par tous les insectes peuplant les pelouses du parc! Et c'est à qui ça, d'abord ? ai-je rugi en brandissant la cape qui m'avait couverte et dans laquelle mes pieds venaient de s'emmêler, manquant de peu de me faire tomber.

Olivier, qui jusque là avait assisté sans rien dire à ma crise de nerfs, se releva à son tour, visiblement amusé.

- C'est la mienne, Juni ! soupira-t-il en la récupérant.

Je fis, malgré moi, un petit pas en arrière. Est-ce que je la lui avais piquée en dormant ? Parce que même si ça ne paraissait pas évident, c'était une chose dont j'étais parfaitement capable. Andy dit toujours que j'ai un sommeil redoutable. L'autre solution était que ce soit lui qui m'ait couverte. Ce qui connaissant la frilosité d'Olivier me paraissait tout aussi peu probable. L'idée qu'il ait pu avoir cette simple attention m'apaisa.

- Oui, reprit-il face à mon silence. Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais vraisemblablement pas envie que tout le monde dans le parc puisse avoir une vue directe sur ta petite culotte.

J'accomplis alors l'exploit d'être à la fois choquée, horrifiée, outrée et ulcérée par sa remarque et son air enjoué. J'ignore quelle émotion ressortit alors sur mon visage mais quelle qu'elle fut, elle provoqua l'hilarité de Dubois. Ma mauvaise humeur ne fit qu'empirer. Je le plantai donc sur place et partis vers le château d'un pas marqué.

- Hé ! fit-il en se lançant à ma poursuite. Attends-moi ! S'il te plaît… _Poppy_ !

La volte-face que j'effectuai en entendant ce nom le fit sursauter.

- Tu veux vraiment souffrir, n'est ce pas ? ai-je grogné d'une voix menaçante.

Olivier ne se laissa pas impressionner une seconde et me colla une claque magistrale sur l'épaule.

- Arrête de ronchonner, tu veux ? me suggéra-t-il en me faisant avancer d'une poussée dans le dos. Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave que ça !

La force de son geste m'envoya valser de quelques pas sur le côté. Serrant les poings une fois mon équilibre retrouvé, je me tournai vers lui prête à répliquer.

- Pas si grave que ça ? ai-je répété ahurie. Olivier, on vient de perdre une après-midi de révision ! Entière ! Maintenant, je vais être obligée de faire ça demain. Figure-toi que j'avais déjà autre chose de prévu. C'était la seule fois où Dean et m…

Un hoquet d'effroi m'échappa.

- Non, ai-je murmuré en levant les yeux vers Olivier, une main sur la bouche. Dean ! Je l'ai encore oublié.

Je me remis aussitôt en route vers le château.

- Tu as oublié quoi ? fit Dubois en m'emboîtant le pas.

- J'avais promis de passer la soirée avec lui, ai-je répondu sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

- Et alors ? rétorqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Moi aussi, je devais passer voir Mélanie. On s'est endormis parce qu'on devait être fatigués, un point c'est tout ! Dean a beau ne pas être à Serdaigle, il peut comprendre ça, non ?

Olivier étant revenu à ma hauteur, je n'eus aucun mal à lui adresser un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas si grave ! se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter pour dédramatiser.

- Pas si grave ? ai-je répété en m'arrêtant net à nouveau. Non, c'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas du tout comme si c'était le 4ème lapin que je lui posais en cinq jours. Oh, mais je sais, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Andy nous avait prévenus ! Elle avait dit que…

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, mes organes semblèrent se rassembler au niveau de mes talons. La foudre venait à nouveau de frapper. Comme quoi, elle peut parfaitement tomber deux fois au même endroit et s'acharner sur la même personne. Intrigué par mon nouvel air figé, Olivier m'interrogea du regard.

- Andy, ai-je murmuré désespérée. J'ai oublié Andy. On devait aller la voir après son examen de Divinations.

Benton n'était définitivement pas le genre de personnes à oublier. J'imaginais déjà avec précision le savon qu'elle allait me passer. Elle pouvait même cesser de m'adresser la parole. Enfin, ça, c'était si j'avais de la chance. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

En voyant l'air amusé d'Olivier, je pris conscience que la situation était encore pire qu'elle ne le paraissait. J'avais oublié Andy à cause d'Olivier. En vérité, c'était à cause d'une sieste prolongée. Mais elle m'était arrivée en compagnie de mon meilleur ami.

- Elle va nous tuer, ai-je soupiré abattue.

Dubois laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- Rectification, trouva-t-il malin de signaler. Elle va _te_ tuer. Tu as promis. Pas moi !

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement plaintif.

- Juni ! fit-il en reprenant son sérieux et en s'approchant de moi. Ce n'est pas grave !

C'est dingue. Quand les choses vont mal pour vous, vous trouvez toujours quelqu'un pour vous répéter sans arrête « mais ce n'est pas grave » dans le but de vous faire relativiser. Pourtant, cette personne n'a aucune idée du drame que vous pouvez traverser (je sais que le mot est un peu fort mais pour moi, c'était une tragédie que je vivais). Pour un peu que vous soyez en train de vivre une horrible journée, vous n'avez plus qu'une envie à propos de cette personne bien attentionnée… L'étriper.

Olivier dut le sentir puisqu'il reprit aussitôt d'un ton conciliant.

- Si tu veux, je lui parlerai. Et puis si ça se trouve, il n'est pas si tard que ça.

Mes yeux se sont levés vers le château où toutes les torches semblaient avoir été allumées.

- Regarde ! me suis-je écriée en lui montrant les lumières de la main. Tout est éclairé. Même la lune est haute dans le ciel. Rusard va nous tuer. Si ça se trouve, le couvre-feu est…

Mon cerveau recommençant lentement à fonctionner ne me fit qu'à cet instant faire une nouvelle connexion.

- Le dîner, ai-je murmurée effondrée. On a loupé le dîner.

Dubois, qui devait s'attendre à bien pire, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! ricana-t-il. Mais c'est rien, ça ! Sauter un repas ne peut pas nous faire de mal ! Et au pire…

Sa voix mourut sous mon regard noir.

- Parle pour toi ! ai-je grogné. Je te rappelle que mon dernier apport en nourriture remonte à ce matin. Je dois manger _maintenant_.

La compassion semblait aujourd'hui hors de sa portée.

- Tu n'avais qu'à manger à midi comme tout le monde ! protesta-t-il.

- Olivier, je t'en prie ! Des endives bouillies ! A part toi, je me demande bien qui a osé manger ce truc…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de se raviser.

- En attendant, fit-il en se rengorgeant, je ne suis pas en train de mourir de faim !

Pressentant, à raison, que j'étais capable de le frapper à présent, il s'écarta d'un pas pour se mettre hors de portée de mes petits bras.

- T'inquiète, soupira-t-il en me passant devant. Je vais te trouver une solution.

En quelques foulées, il avait pris une avance confortable sur moi, me laissant seule pour parcourir la dernière centaine de mètres menant au perron de l'école. Lorsque j'y arrivai enfin, je le découvris en train d'attendre sur le seuil de la porte. Je me figeai au pied des quelques marches. A contre jour, il m'avait fallu attendre d'être proche pour découvrir la mimique embarrassé sur son visage.

Entre la journée et moi, j'ignorais laquelle de nous deux haïssait le plus l'autre…

- Ne le dis pas, ai-je gémi les paupières close.

Lentement, il se laissa glisser sur le bout de chaque marche pour venir se mettre sur la première, juste au-dessus de moi.

- Le dîner est terminé, déclara-t-il en tentant de s'empêcher de sourire. Juni, je suis déso…

Cette journée avait été nullissime, d'un bout à l'autre. J'avais mal dormi, j'avais faim, j'avais raté le dîner, j'avais mal à la tête et à tous les muscles que j'étais capable de recenser, je m'étais couverte de ridicule, Dean et Andy allaient vraisemblablement me tuer si d'ici là les facéties d'Olivier ne s'en chargeaient pas.

Et lui, ça le faisait marrer.

Cela m'a rendu absolument dingue. J'ai craqué…

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! ai-je hurlé en lui plantant mon index dans la poitrine. J'espère que tu es content de toi, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

Il grimpa d'une marche en reculant d'un pas et me jeta un regard où se mélangeaient effarement et amusement.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais je…

- Tu t'es endormi !

- M… Oui, mais toi aussi ! répliqua-t-il surpris.

- Mais moi, je l'ai fait la première, ai-je triomphé froidement. Donc c'était à toi de me réveiller !

- Ben… fit-il mal à l'aise. Tu avais l'air de faire de beaux rêves alors je n'ai pas voulu les interrompre. Tu es fatiguée en ce moment, je pensais juste te laisser dormir un petit moment.

Ce type avait le chic pour casser tous mes effets. Légèrement déstabilisée, je me suis ressaisie pour ne pas le laisser aussi facilement apaiser ma colère.

- C'était toi qui voulais que nous profitions du beau temps, ai-je reprit en changeant d'angle d'attaque. Regarde où ça nous a mené !

Olivier renonça alors à comprendre et à me raisonner.

- J'adore la June qui vient de se réveiller, elle est toujours tellement… _irrationnelle_ ! soupira-t-il en avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire.

J'étais prête à lui sauter à nouveau à la gorge quand il se sauva et grimpa d'un pas rapide les quelques marches. A nouveau sur le perron, il se tourna vers moi.

- Mais bon, puisqu'apparemment je suis coupable, dit-il faussement résigné, je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses t'alimenter ! Moi homme. Moi partir à la chasse et ramener femme nourriture.

Le ridicule extrême de sa déclaration associée à la fatigue nerveuse de cette journée maudite m'arracha un sourire involontaire. Content d'avoir réussi à me dérider, mon meilleur ami me rendit cette politesse.

- Fred et George sont encore dans la Grande Salle, m'expliqua-t-il plus sérieusement. Je vais leur demander le chemin de la cuisine. Mais en attendant, rentre. Il commence à faire froid, non ?

Il frissonna un court instant et disparut. Nous étions pourtant en plein mois de juin. Il ne faisait _pas_ froid. Dubois est la personne possédant le thermostat interne le plus mal réglé. Il est le seul, à ma connaissance, à dormir avec des chaussettes en été et qui arrive, en plein mois de février à rester des heures sous la neige et le vent monté sur son balai (et à en revenir vivant).

Je gravis d'un pas lent les marches du perron et pénétrai à mon tour dans le Hall éclairé par les torches et les chandeliers suspendus aux murs. L'endroit était désert. L'horloge située non loin sonna les huit heures et demie. La majorité des élèves avaient dû monter se coucher. En tous cas, Fred et George auraient déjà dû y être. Je pris le soin de ne pas regarder les sabliers. Même après un mois, leur vue continuait à m'insupporter.

Mon épaule gauche vint trouver un appui tout naturel sur le côté gauche du chambranle de l'immense porte de la Grande Salle. Mon cou me faisait souffrir le martyr et la station debout était loin d'être confortable. Crétin d'Olivier… Il aurait mieux fait de me réveiller. Je n'avais aucun souvenir du rêve que j'avais pu faire mais j'avais la certitude qu'il ne valait pas la peine de me retrouver avec le dos bloqué. Pourtant, il m'avait paru sincère dans ses remords à me réveiller. Mais je devais reconnaître que je n'étais plus la plus impartiale quand il s'agissait des comportements d'Olivier. Après tout, il avait très bien pu y avoir une occasion de tirer un peu au flanc.

Les quelques élèves me passant à côté pour rejoindre enfin leurs dortoirs le firent en me regardant bizarrement. Je me retins à grand peine de grogner. D'accord, je devais avoir une sale tête, mais ce n'était pas la peine de me le rappeler ainsi et de continuer à en discuter depuis les escaliers. Même de dos, je pouvais les entendre. Pourquoi cela n'était jamais aux autres que ce genre de galères arrivait ? La malédiction ? Agacée par cet acharnement des puissances supérieures, je me détournai des pipelettes pour me concentrer à nouveau vers l'intérieur de la Grande Salle où la discussion entre les Jumeaux et Olivier semblait s'éterniser.

Cinq autres longues minutes passèrent sans que rien n'évolue, si ce n'est la taille du creux qui me tenaillait le ventre. Le montant de la porte me maintenait toujours sur mes pieds. Dubois était encore en plein pourparlers et mes courbatures ne faisaient que s'amplifier. Une nouvelle et soudaine crainte me saisit. Et si c'était de Quidditch dont il leur parlait ? Il devait se douter que si c'était le cas et que je l'apprenais, je serais capable, vu les circonstances, de l'égorger pour ça. Mais Olivier restait Olivier, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Je me redressai pour le rejoindre quand une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter.

- Jinxie ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et prise d'un vertige, je me raccrochai à nouveau à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas vaciller. Dean était là, au pied des escaliers. Une boule d'angoisse me serra la gorge. Je savais bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre j'allais devoir m'expliquer. Mais pour tout avouer, j'aurais préféré que ce soit à un autre. Le lendemain me paraissait pour cela tout indiqué. Histoire d'avoir eu le temps d'inventer une excuse solide… Et de ne pas avoir été en compagnie d'Olivier. Je priai un court instant pour que finalement, les garçons soient en train de parler de Quidditch et qu'ils me laissent encore quelques secondes pour tout régler.

- Dean ! ai-je répondu en prenant mon air le plus ravi possible et en me précipitant à sa rencontre pour l'éloigner de la Grande Salle.

Il passa ses mains sur ma taille et me serra dans ses bras. Le grognement de douleur que provoqua son étreinte sur mes muscles endoloris fut, par chance, étouffé par le baiser qu'il déposa sur mes lèvres.

- Où est ce que tu te cachais ? demanda-t-il en me dévisageant. Je t'ai cherchée toute la soirée. Et comme tu n'étais pas au dîner, j'ai fini par croire que tu étais montée directement te coucher. Tu es toute pâle, tu fais peur à voir…

Il me caressa doucement la joue du pouce. Je fis de gros efforts pour ne pas me laisser distraire par ce contact, ni par son air inquiet, et me concentrai sur ma défense.

- J'étais à la Bibliothèque, ai-je menti en prenant mon air le plus misérable possible. Révision d'Histoire de la Magie tout l'après-midi.

- Ma pauvre, ricana-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Il me relâcha soudainement et m'observa, légèrement surpris.

- A la Bibliothèque, tu dis ? fit-il un sourcil haussé.

Son air perplexe me fit un instant paniquer. En bonne idiote que j'étais, j'avais certainement cité le seul endroit qu'il avait dû fouiller pour me trouver.

- Je me suis partagée entre la Salle Commune et la Bibliothèque en fait, ai-je ajouté en essayant de prendre un air assuré. Tu sais ce que c'est quand il y a trop de monde, ça devient dur de réviser.

Il parut réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer et de se fendre d'un sourire.

- Et tu étais toute seule ?

Trop heureuse de ne pas avoir été mise à jour, je me suis empressée de répondre.

- Oui, toute seule, ai-je soupiré soulagée. Pour réviser l'Histoire de la Magie, c'est l'idéal. Sans ça, je n'aurais certainement pas tenu tout l'après-midi et je…

Le fait qu'il me relâche pour reculer légèrement me stoppa net.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en me dévisageant à nouveau.

Dean savait. Il devait forcément savoir quelque chose. Mais j'ignorais quoi. Est-ce qu'à mes traits tirés, il avait deviné que je m'étais endormie ? Est-ce qu'il se doutait que je n'avais été à l'intérieur de tout l'après-midi ? Ou savait-il que j'étais avec Olivier ? Son air calme me fit cependant douter que la dernière hypothèse soit vraie.

Je me résolus donc à feindre l'ignorance et l'indignation.

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi ? me suis-je écriée, choquée par le manque de confiance à mon égard.

- Tu étais _vraiment_ à la Bibliothèque ? insista-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

J'allais répondre mais le fait qu'il tende la main vers mon visage me stoppa net et j'eus malgré moi un mouvement de recul.

- Je ne vais pas te frapper ! grogna-t-il sèchement.

Sa main frôla ma joue et poursuivit sa route derrière mon oreille.

- Qu'est ce que… ? ai-je dit sentant qu'il me tirait les cheveux.

Il finit par arracher ce qu'il voulait et me l'exhiba sous le nez. Un brin d'herbe… J'avais de l'herbe dans les cheveux. Voilà qui apportait un éclairage nouveau aux étranges regards que l'on m'avait lancés.

- A la Bibliothèque, hein ? siffla-t-il moqueur. J'ignorais que certains de ces livres étaient retournés à l'état sauvage.

Prise en flagrant délit de mensonge, je sentis mes joues et mes oreilles s'embraser. Au moins, je comprenais désormais l'origine de ses questions répétées. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une justification à ce mensonge.

- Ok, je le reconnais, ai-je avoué avec un sourire coupable pour tenter de l'attendrir un peu. Je n'étais pas à la Bibliothèque mais dans le parc…

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Je l'attrapai à mon tour par la taille et l'attirai doucement vers moi. Mieux valait faire appel à ses sentiments qu'à ma capacité à mentir de façon crédible et convaincante.

- Parce que je savais que tu te moquerais de moi, ai-je dit à voix tristement. Parce que ce matin a été une véritable catastrophe et que je n'avais pas le courage de t'en parler. Et surtout parce que cet après-midi… je me suis endormie.

Il m'observa quelques secondes dans le plus grand silence.

- Tu t'es endormie ? _Dehors_ ? grimaça-t-il surpris.

Je hochai la tête pour tout acquiescement.

- Pourquoi tu m'as menti alors ? demanda-t-il soudainement en se dégageant de mon étreinte.

- Euh… ai-je bafouillé légèrement décontenancée. Parce que je pensais que tu te moquerais de moi et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie…

- Et moi la dernière chose dont j'avais envie était d'imaginer les mille et une raisons qui pouvaient te pousser à me mentir comme ça, s'emporta-t-il. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Je l'avais blessé. Je n'avais qu'à voir son air peiné pour m'en assurer. Bien évidemment, je le regrettai. Mais la vérité était encore pire qu'il ne le pensait. Ne pouvant décemment pas lui annoncer maintenant que j'avais passé mon temps en compagnie d'Olivier, je me suis enfermée dans mes détournements de la vérité. Et puisque je ne paraissais pas capable de m'en sortit verbalement, je pris soin de garder au maximum le silence.

- Excuse-moi, ai-je murmuré, sincèrement désolée.

Il ne répondit pas mais fit malgré tout un pas vers moi.

- Pour le reste, tu m'as dit la vérité, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il en me scrutant des yeux.

Je soutins son regard et hochai la tête.

- Donc tu as passée l'après-midi dans le parc, à dormir sur une pelouse toute seule ?

Exposer de cette façon, cela paraissait ridicule. Je pris néanmoins le soin d'acquiescer avec conviction.

Mes efforts pour le convaincre fonctionnèrent puisque son expression faciale sembla se détendre légèrement. Je suis même prête à jurer qu'il se serait mis à sourire si le drame n'était pas à ce moment-là arrivé. C'était l'instant qu'avait choisi Dubois pour sortir de la Grande Salle en hurlant.

- Femme ! Moi apporter toi bonnes nouvelles ! Moi… Ben, Tierney ? Où tu es ?

Le visage de Dean se décolora aussitôt. Le regard qu'il m'adressa lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers moi me glaça les os. Ne pouvant le soutenir et souhaitant au plus vite y échapper, je me tournai alors vers Dubois et le vis se joindre à nous d'un pas joyeux.

- J'ai enfin réussi à leur faire cracher le morceau, expliqua-t-il satisfait. Réjouis-toi June, tu vas pouvoir dîner !

La seule réponse que je pus lui offrir fut un sourire plus que crispé. Du coin de l'œil, je jetai un regard furtif à Dean. Il paraissait plus que furieux. Je le voyais à ses narines qui frémissaient. Honnêtement, il avait de quoi…

- Tiens, Flaherty ! fit Olivier en le remarquant enfin. Salut vieux, ça va ?

Je maudis à cet instant plus que jamais son air désinvolte. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Dean fit d'énormes efforts pour se contrôler.

- Au poil, répondit-il sans même le regarder.

- Parfait, parfait, lâcha Olivier.

Un silence pensant et étouffant s'installa. Dean me foudroyait littéralement du regard, Olivier semblait chercher sur les murs et le plafond l'inspiration pour relancer la conversation et moi, j'étais en train de dépérir pour cause de trop forte culpabilité. Je voulais vraiment soutenir le regard de Dean pour lui montrer que je savais ce que j'avais fait et qu'il cesse de se faire des idées mais je n'y parvenais pas plus de quelques secondes. C'était hors de ma portée. Le reste du temps, mes yeux restaient rivés à mes pieds.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais vous laisser, soupira soudainement Olivier. Vous avez peut-être envie de discuter… ou de vous papouiller, qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Tierney, je t'attends un peu plus loin, ok ?

La seule chose dont je fus capable fut de bouger légèrement la tête. Olivier me répondit par un sourire avant de se tourner soudainement vers mon petit ami.

- Au fait Flaherty, ajouta-t-il en lu posant la main sur l'épaule. Pendant que j'y suis, merci…

Satisfait, mon meilleur ami m'adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de s'esquiver. Si je n'avais pas été moi, la tête que faisait Dean à cet instant m'aurait faite hurler de rire. Malheureusement, j'étais bel et bien dans mes chaussures et ce regard assassin m'était adressé. Je luttais un instant contre l'envie de désintégrer Dubois sur place. Bien sûr, je savais pourquoi il venait de le remercier puisque je l'y avais fortement encouragé. Mais je ne pensais sincèrement pas qu'il sauterait sur la première occasion pour le faire.

- C'est quoi son problème ? s'écria Dean furieux une fois qu'il se fut écarté.

Je me forçai à éclater de rire, même si celui-ci sonnait faux et nerveux, pour prouver que je possédais encore une autre expression que celle du poisson hors de l'eau.

- C'est Olivier, ai-je tenté de dédramatiser avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Qui aujourd'hui peut se vanter de le comprendre ?

Le regard qu'il m'adressa me donna envie de fondre en larmes et de disparaître six pieds sous terre. Je fus incapable de faire seulement l'un des deux.

- Maintenant, dit-il la respiration hachée. Tu me dis la vérité.

Avec le recul, je pense que j'aurais encore pu m'en sortir avec un mensonge en expliquant qu'Olivier m'avait rejointe après ou qu'il m'avait réveillée. Mais sur l'instant, je ne m'en suis pas sentie capable. Pire encore, l'attitude de Dean ne m'engageait pas à le faire.

Je lui ai tout raconté. Je me suis expliquée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 6 ans et d'avoir été grondée par mes parents. J'ai détesté ça. Mais je haïssais plus encore ce que les yeux de Dean me disaient. Il ne laissa rien paraître, à aucun moment. Pourtant tout y passa, ma mauvaise nuit, la catastrophe qu'avait été cette matinée, ma sieste improvisée. Je pensai que cela le rassurerait d'une certaine manière, qu'il comprendrait. J'avais tort, bien sûr. Je ne l'ai réalisé que lorsque je vis sa mâchoire se serrer une fois mes explications terminées.

- Tu vois, ai-je dit doucement, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Pas la peine de t'énerver…

- Je ne m'énerve pas, me coupa-t-il sèchement avec un sourire forcé. Pourquoi je m'énerverais ? Le fait que ma petite amie m'ait menti et qu'elle m'ait posé un lapin pour pouvoir piquer un somme en compagnie d'un autre gars n'est pas une raison suffisante pour ça, n'est ce pas ?

Vexée et blessée, je détournai la tête pour lui signifier que je refusais d'entrer dans son manège.

- Tu m'as menti June, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne le pensait. Encore une fois. Pourquoi ?

- _Pourquoi_ ? me suis-je écriée. Peut-être pour tenter d'éviter ce qui est en train de se passer.

- Oh, très réussi, signala-t-il acide.

Je lui signifiai d'un regard tout le mépris que m'inspirait sa répartie.

- Je voulais simplement éviter que tu ne t'emballes et ne t'énerves pour rien ! me suis-je défendue.

Il avança lentement le visage vers moi, sa voix me parut gronder.

- Je ne suis pas énervé, articula-t-il.

Je détournai à nouveau la tête avec un reniflement narquois. Il se rembrunit alors avant d'à nouveau exploser.

- Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? m'a-t-il demandé effaré. Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé au mal que ça me ferait ?

- Quoi ? Que je te mente ? Je l'ai fait justement pour éviter de te faire du mal, ai-je expliqué surprise par la violence de sa réaction.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! grogna-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! me suis-je indignée. Comment ça pourrait te faire du mal ? Je me suis simplement endormie ! Je révisai mon Histoire de la Magie et j'ai soudainement ressenti le besoin de me reposer. C'est tout. D'accord, il s'est trouvé qu'Olivier était à côté de moi à ce moment-là, mais où est le problème ?

- Dormir avec lui ne te pose aucun problème, mais quand il s'agit de moi, c'est comme si je te demandais de noyer une portée entière de chatons, répliqua-t-il d'un ton plein d'insinuations.

- Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes ! ai-je protesté. Enfin, Dean ! Toi et lui n'avez rien en commun…

- Nous sommes deux mecs, et crois moi, ça suffit amplement…

Sa remarque m'arracha un ricanement moqueur.

- Oh, je croyais pourtant que pour toi, il était gay ! ai-je signalé avec un sourire mauvais.

- Arrête June ! gronda-t-il en me menaçant de l'index. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je crois que j'avais simplement envie de le provoquer un peu plus, de lui rendre le mal qu'il me faisait.

- Non, justement. Je dois être un peu bête : explique-moi !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais pour la première fois de la soirée, les mots semblèrent lui manquer. Et pour la première fois de la soirée, je réalisai pendant ce cours silence à quel point tout cela semblait l'affecter.

- Tu es trop _naïve_, finit-il par déclarer en riant nerveusement. Tu ne te rends pas compte de… Non, tu ne réalises pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que les gens peuvent avoir derrière la tête !

- Dean ! me suis-je écriée écœurée. On parle d'Olivier ! Il ne me toucherait pas à moins que je ne sois déguisée en Souaffle géant!

- Tierney, je…

- Non, je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé, alors arrête maintenant !

Ma voix était faible et tremblante mais elle réussit cependant à le calmer un instant.

- Tu m'as déjà menti, répondit-il simplement.

- Et je t'ai dit pourquoi je l'ai fait ! Mais apparemment, ça t'est suffisant pour remettre constamment ma parole en doute désormais, c'est ça ? La confiance s'est envolée ?

- Je te fais confiance, June. C'est en lui que je…

Mon ricanement l'empêcha de continuer. Celle-là, je m'y étais attendue. C'était trop facile. Pourquoi s'en prendre constamment à Olivier ? Ma réaction le vexa et il repartit de plus belle.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que…

- Dean, arrête, s'il te plaît.

Je ne sais pas si ce fut le ton de ma voix où ce qu'il a vu en me regardant qui l'a réduit au silence. Toujours est-il qu'une fois de plus, il s'interrompit. J'en avais assez. J'étais fatiguée et tout ce que je voulais, c'était aller me coucher. Mes yeux m'ont légèrement brûlé et je me suis efforcée à respirer calmement pour me reprendre.

- Tu vires parano, mon pauvre, ai-je dit légèrement effrayée. Au début, je trouvais ça mignon que tu sois jaloux. Mais là, ça devient vraiment flippant. Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Si ma parole ne te suffit pas, va donc le lui demander.

- A quoi bon m'en donner la peine, cracha-t-il d'un ton glacial, puisque l'école entière a pu vous voir…

Toute tristesse me déserta, remplacée par une nouvelle et violente vague de colère. Il s'était moqué de moi.

- Tu le savais ? me suis-je écriée. Tu le savais depuis le début ! Mais tu n'as rien dit ! Pour le simple plaisir de me faire cette scène, je me trompe ?

- Je voulais voir si tu me disais la vérité.

Je me suis mise à en rire.

- Eh bien, je crois que tu peux être satisfait, non ? ai-je dit avec un grand sourire. Je _mens_, Dean ! Je te mens ! Maintenant, tu le sais !

- June…

Il s'apprêtait à en remettre une couche mais je le stoppai d'un geste de la main.

- Non, là tu vois, je n'ai plus envie de te parler. Alors on remettra cette conversation à plus tard, hein ? Je viens de passer une des pires journées de ma vie et grâce à toi, ça va continuer. Râle tant que tu veux, j'ai mon compte désormais. Je veux simplement aller manger.

Je l'ai planté là, lui passant simplement à côté, le bousculant volontairement, je le reconnais. Olivier, qui attendait gentiment pendant ce temps-là adossé à un mur à l'autre bout du Hall, se redressa en me voyant arriver. Une main se posa alors sur mon bras. Dean avait dû me rattraper.

- Ecoute, ai-je dit en me tournant vers lui, on ne…

Le reste de ma phrase fut étouffé par un baiser. Surprise, je pensai instinctivement à me reculer mais les mains de Dean, posées sur ma nuque et le bas de mon dos, m'en empêchèrent. Il était fougueux et passionné, m'ôtant progressivement toute force et toute envie de lutter. Comme le jour de son anniversaire, il me donna l'impression d'être ailleurs. Cependant aujourd'hui, je gardai comme une aigreur, une amertume, certainement due à ce qui venait de se passer. Et elle suffit à me faire garder les pieds sur terre. Me sentant partir, il finit par lentement me relâcher. Chancelante, mes jambes durent à nouveau supporter mon poids. Je fus celle qui mit fin à ce baiser. Parce qu'en ouvrant les yeux, je constatai qu'il regardait en direction d'Olivier.

La colère, l'incompréhension, la déception, tout ça s'est mélangé sur l'instant. Seule la violence de ce que je ressentais dominait. Et c'est avec violence que je le repoussai. Il recula d'un pas et eut l'intelligence de ne pas feindre la surprise et de ne pas chercher à me retenir. Incapable de le verbaliser, je m'efforçai de lui transmettre par le regard tout le dédain que son geste m'inspirait. Il ne s'est pas expliqué. Je crois que je ne l'aurais de toutes façons pas supporté. Je finis par me détourner de son air impassible et le laissai là, le cœur battant et légèrement essoufflée. Olivier m'emboîta le pas sans mot dire et nous nous engouffrâmes dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée.

Seule la marche à une allure soutenue pouvait me permettre d'évacuer tout le ressentiment que Dean m'avait inculqué. Après quelques œillades lancées par-dessus son épaule, Olivier finit par s'arrêter et se planta devant moi.

- Juni, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés. Tu es toute pâle…

Une personne normalement constituée aurait comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il s'agissait d'Olivier. Sa candeur ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre.

- Oui, ai-je marmonné alors que je sentais l'amertume me brûler la gorge. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Devant son regard amusé, je me suis sentie obligée d'ajouter.

- Oui, même en ayant dormi tout l'après-midi…

- Dean n'a d'ailleurs pas eu l'air d'énormément apprécier, jugea-t-il bon de plaisanter.

Je restai un instant à le dévisager, stupéfaite. Alors il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il venait de provoquer ? Entre bêtise et candeur, la limite était visiblement très mouvante…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ai-je soupiré. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment.

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait.

- Toi et moi savons bien que c'est de manger dont tu as besoin. Ça tombe plutôt bien ! expliqua-t-il en désignant quelque chose dans mon dos. On y est !

Je fis volte-face et me retrouvai nez à toile avec un tableau. Celui-ci semblait fonctionner sur le même principe que celui de la Grosse Dame. Cependant, aucun personnage ne l'habitait. Seule une opulente coupe de fruits y était représentée. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil alentours et réalisai où cette marche nous avait amené. Nous nous trouvions dans un couloir déserté, dans la partie sud du château où était censée se trouver la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Pour rien au monde, je ne souhaitais retomber sur Dean. Mes envies de meurtres seraient devenues difficiles à contrôler.

- Tu connais le mot de passe ? ai-je demandé en surveillant les extrémités du corridor.

- Fred m'a dit que tout ce que nous devions faire était de chatouiller la banane, marmonna Dubois.

Je fis un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis serra les mâchoires avant de s'avancer. Face à la toile, il s'accorda encore quelques secondes de réflexions et leva timidement la main en direction du fruit allongé avant de soudainement se rétracter.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, se mit-il à geindre en se tournant vers moi. Juni, fais-le toi !

- Pourquoi ? ai-je fait les sourcils froncés. Il va se passer quelque chose ?

Puisque le tuyau venait des Jumeaux Weasley et que ceux-ci avaient mille et une raisons, plus bonnes les unes que les autres, de vouloir jouer un tour à leur très cher Capitaine, j'avais de quoi me méfier.

- Non, répondit Olivier précipitamment. C'est juste que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et visiblement très embarrassé baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Je l'observai faire, intriguée par son comportement.

- Je suis un garçon, finit-il par reprendre. Alors, je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Tu ne peux pas_… toucher cette banane_ ? ai-je demandé lentement.

Il hésita à nouveau et finit par admettre.

- Oui…

- Oh, tu veux qu'on en parle ? ai-je répliqué d'un ton faussement compatissant.

Il eut la bêtise de me foudroyer du regard. Dans l'état de nerfs dans lequel je me trouvais, cela ne fit que me relancer.

- Olivier, tu te fous de ma gueule ? ai-je grogné. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais je passe actuellement une journée tout bonnement catastrophique _et_ je meurs de faim. En partie grâce à toi ! Alors à moins que ce ne soit pour un motif religieux, tu as plutôt intérêt à ouvrir ce tableau.

- Désolé Juni, fit-il en se rengorgeant. Mais je ne peux pas caresser ce truc.

Un cri d'exaspération m'échappa et je le bousculai pour atteindre le tableau.

- D'abord, on t'a dit de chatouiller cette banane, ai-je signalé en tendant la main vers le dit-fruit. Pas de le caress…

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que j'ai compris, compris pourquoi il refusait de toucher ce fruit, compris que plus jamais de ma vie, je ne pourrai manger de banane face à lui.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est parce qu'elle ressemble à un… ai-je dit d'une voix grave en pivotant lentement vers lui.

Il n'eut pas à le dire. Son sourire, oscillant entre le grivois et la gêne, était des plus significatifs. Cet idiot avait vu dans cette banane un symbole phallique.

- Crétin ! ai-je soufflé en tendant à nouveau la main vers le tableau.

Timidement, mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec la toile et décelèrent les différentes couches de peintures laissées par son auteur. A mon grand désespoir, mes joues rougirent lorsque je grattai du bout de l'index le fruit incriminé.

- Il n'y a rien qui se passe, ai-je déclaré.

- Tu l'as caressée ? demanda Olivier en me rejoignant.

- _Chatouillée_ ! me suis-je écrié. Je l'ai chatouillée et rien ne s'est passé.

Il resta un instant songeur, le menton entre le pouce et l'index.

- Tu devrais essayer en prenant ton temps, suggéra-t-il. Fais le avec tendresse…

Mes nerfs me lâchèrent à cet instant. Mes petits poings trouvèrent tout naturellement le chemin de son épaule.

- Mais tu as décidé de me rendre dingue ? ai-je criée ignorant superbement ses petits « aïe ». Parce que ça y est ! Tu as réussi ! Je n'ai plus l'intention de m'approcher de cette chose.

Ma fureur sembla le ravir.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Olivier, ai-je repris pour faire disparaître son sourire. Essaie donc toi… Elle appréciera certainement plus !

Mon meilleur ami prit son air le plus outré possible avant de finalement se faire une raison.

- Tu es une fille, ronchonna-t-il. Ce devrait être à toi de…

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu n'achèves pas cette phrase et que tu ouvres rapidement ce tableau, l'ai-je coupé menaçante. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que c'est justement parce que je suis une jeune fille pure et innocente que tu dois t'en charger…

- _Pure et innocente_ ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu as passé ta journée à me brutaliser !

Sa mauvaise foi m'arracha un ricanement moqueur. Dubois n'aurait aucun mal à ne pas se faire frapper s'il le voulait. En temps que victime consentante, il n'avait pas à protester.

- Pas la peine de jouer les martyrs, ai-je rétorqué. Ce n'est pas ça qui ouvrira le tableau à ta place. Touche-la, elle n'attend que toi !

Il me singea un moment avant de faire face à ses responsabilités. Par chance pour lui, une aide providentielle mit rapidement fin à son calvaire. Un elfe de maison nous ayant entendu nous disputer sortit voir de quoi il retournait. Nous avons donc ainsi pu nous restaurer.

Olivier peut vraiment lui en être reconnaissant. Parce qu'apparemment, c'était la poire qu'il fallait chatouiller…

Une fois le ventre plein, c'est de meilleure humeur que nous avons regagné notre Salle Commune.

- Au fait, me demanda Olivier alors que nous atteignions le palier du 7ème étage. Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain après-midi ?

- Très drôle, ai-je répondu acide. Cela risque de t'étonner mais je vais certainement réviser mon Histoire de la Magie. Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

- Je me disais qu'on pouvait passer l'après-midi tous les deux, fit-il d'un air badin. Puisque tu n'as pas l'air bien en ce moment, ça pourrait te changer les idées.

Il mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir que j'avais arrêté de marcher. Quelque chose dans sa proposition me chiffonnait.

- Tu n'as pas entraînement de Quidditch toi demain ? ai-je demandé perplexe.

- Si ! répondit-il avec un immense sourire. _Justement_ ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue à l'un de nos entraînements. Tu vas être totalement bluffée. L'équipe a fait d'énormes progrès… Surtout moi en fait ! Tout simplement époustouflant !

Son air suffisant et sa poitrine bombée me firent retrouver le sourire. Voyant que cela fonctionnait, il continua ses propositions.

- Comme ça, quand l'entraînement sera terminé, on tapera quelques Cognards, ok ? Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se défouler !

Son attention me toucha plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

- Merci Olivier, ai-je répondu avec un sourire. Mais je crois que j'aurais certaines choses à régler demain… Avec Dean notamment.

Il m'observa un instant, peu convaincu par cet argument, avant de se fendre à son tour d'un sourire et de se tourner vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sauras où me trouver !

La journée avait été horrible, la soirée fut tout aussi mauvaise, ce bref instant de répit autour d'un repas mis à part. Les filles nous ont superbement ignorés. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela m'arrangeait. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler ou de discuter de ce qui venait de se passer. Mon quota de disputes hebdomadaire était largement dépassé. Je n'aspirais à présent qu'à l'isolement. Je souhaitai donc une bonne nuit à Olivier et montai aussitôt me coucher. Allongée sur mon matelas, mes rideaux tirés, je restai de longs instants à repenser à toute cette journée.

- Tu es réveillée ? fit la voix d'Andy quand elles montèrent ce qui me sembla être une heure après.

Que je n'ai pas cherché à m'excuser ou que je les ai délibérément évitées était sans aucun doute derrière cette sollicitude soudaine. A moins qu'Olivier n'ait vendu la mèche… Quelle qu'en fut la raison, je gardai le silence. Je voulais simplement qu'on me laisse seule et en paix.

Ma nuit fut courte, agitée et n'apporta aucun conseil. Lorsque j'entrouvris mes rideaux, le soleil pointait timidement le bout de son nez. Sans un bruit, je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner, emportant avec moi mon sac et de quoi travailler. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais pris le risque de remonter au dortoir et de les croiser. Je n'éprouvais toujours pas l'envie de m'expliquer encore une fois. Dean et les filles étaient donc à éviter. En apprenant par le _Gazette du Sorcier_ que mon voisin de table m'avait gentiment prêté que les Catapults avaient gagné leur match de la semaine et qu'ils étaient désormais à deux doigts de décrocher une place en Coupe d'Europe, cela me fit une raison de plus d'ajouter Olivier à la liste des personnes à ne pas rencontrer.

Cette nouvelle, bien qu'extrêmement déprimante, eut le mérite de me faire trouver le refuge idéal pour passer la matinée en paix. Parce qu'en parlant de Catapultes, il était grand temps que je rende visite à la mienne.

A peine le pied posé dans la volière, une boule rousse me fonça dessus.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, ai-je déclaré en réponse au hululement joyeux de mon hibounet.

Après une âpre négociation, il accepta de bien vouloir cesser de me voleter devant le visage et de se poser sur mon épaule afin que je puisse avancer. Accoudée à la margelle de la fenêtre, je regardai le parc s'éveiller et les Serdaigles se rendre en rangs serrées à leur entraînement de la matinée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Cat ne décide que mon temps de repos était écoulé. Ravi de me voir, il n'arrêtait pas de me pincer la manche pour que je joue avec lui. Je tentai alors de mettre ces quelques instants de temps libre à profit pour tenter de l'éduquer et de le dresser (pour qu'au moins, il cesse de me foncer dans le visage à chaque fois qu'il me voyait). Succès plutôt mitigé, je dois l'avouer.

Rentrant tout juste de sa distribution, Llewellyn se posa un instant avec nous pour se faire caresser. Elle offrit malgré elle une diversion parfaite puisque Cat s'efforçait de se faire plus gros qu'il ne l'était dans l'unique but de l'impressionner. Je fis mine de ne pas m'en mêler et profitai de ce court répit pour donner quelques nouvelles à mes parents, en passant bien évidemment sous silence mes sorts ratés, mon Stranguloticide et le massacre de Botaniques. Au final, l'accent était plutôt mis sur l'excellente journée de lundi.

J'offris à mon hibou un dernier morceau de fruit avant de le laisser s'envoler, deux énormes enveloppes accrochées aux pattes. Avec un peu de chance, si le vent était de son côté, il arriverait avant la fin de l'année…

Les deux jours du week-end passèrent à une allure folle. Entre les révisions qu'il fallait rattraper, les justifications que je finis, à contrecœur, par apporter, les humeurs de chacun à supporter, les conséquences de ce stupide après-midi ne cessaient de se multiplier.

J'ai fini par décliner l'offre d'Olivier. A contrecœur, je dois l'avouer. Il avait raison, rien au monde ne m'aurait plus détendue que taper quelques Cognards. Mais je m'étais déjà engagée quelques jours auparavant auprès de Dean et aujourd'hui plus que jamais je savais à quoi m'en tenir à leur sujet. La nuit avait eu raison de ma colère contre l'Irlandais. En revanche, l'amertume ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter. En sa présence, je ressentis un léger malaise.

Conscient de son erreur de la veille, Dean fit tout ce qu'il put pour me réapprivoiser.

Il m'a emmenée balader, il m'a embrassée, il m'a câlinée, il m'a fredonné des chansons, il m'a murmuré des mots doux au creux de l'oreille. Le voir se plier en quatre pour se faire pardonner m'a énormément touché. Au fond, même si je savais que je n'avais rien fait, je l'avais blessé. Pourtant, c'est lui qui mit toute son énergie à se faire pardonner. Dean faisait tant d'efforts pour que cela marche. Je finis par en culpabiliser.

Quand j'ai suivi le conseil d'Olivier, que j'ai regardé dans ses yeux, j'ai découvert une June totalement différente de celle que je connaissais, totalement différente de celle qui la veille même était petite et effrayée. Cette June-là était juste belle et désirée. Et pour une fois, c'était une idée que je décidais d'accepter.

A la fin de la journée, je voulais moi aussi être capable de lui rendre ce qu'il venait de me donner, cette tendresse, cette nouvelle sérénité. Mon choix était finalement peut-être le bon. Je savais désormais que jamais lui et Olivier ne pourraient cohabiter, que tous les deux appartenaient à des sphères distinctes de ma vie. C'était un fait que j'avais fini par accepter.

Peut-être que mon histoire avec Dean allait continuer. Nous ne finirions certainement pas notre vie ensemble mais il existait sûrement pour nous deux un potentiel dans la durée. C'était quelque chose que je devais tenter. Même si cela signifiait m'écarter d'Olivier. Après tout, je ne l'abandonnais pas. J'avais la conviction qu'il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour nous séparer. C'était simplement pour nous deux l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec notre moitié (voilà que je parle comme Andy à présent ! D'ici peu, je me mettrai même à dire « saperlipopette »). Mélanie et lui étaient ensemble depuis six mois désormais. Il était peut-être temps qu'il s'occupe plus d'elle et moins de… _moi_.

J'ai eu un pincement au cœur en écrivant cela.

L'autre conséquence de ma sieste improvisée du vendredi fut le ratage total de mon examen d'Histoire de la Magie. Je me souvenais vaguement qu'il devait y avoir des dates en rapport avec les trolls, les gobelins mais je fus incapable d'en dire plus. Je pense avoir entièrement réécrit l'histoire de notre communauté… Bizarrement, Olivier a, lui, parfaitement réussi son examen. Cela aurait du me consoler, me faire penser que mon sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Mais c'était surestimer ma grandeur d'âme.

L'après-midi étant réservée aux élèves passant l'Arithmancie, nous avons pu nous concentrer sur les matières du lendemain. Et puisque je m'étais encore une fois brillamment illustrée en Histoire, je pris à cœur de me rattraper dès le lendemain. J'ai révisé comme rarement. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule dans ce cas-là puisqu'aucun bruit ne troubla notre travail durant toute l'après-midi (et ce, malgré l'absence de Percy). La seule interruption que nous avons eue fut l'arrivée d'Andy d'une humeur massacrante à l'heure du thé. Je profitai de l'agitation qu'elle causa pour discrètement m'éclipser et rejoindre mon petit ami.

Mon absence ne fut cependant que de courte durée puisqu'à peine une vingtaine de minutes après, je vis descendre une Benton au bord de la crise de nerfs me suppliant de remonter. Intriguée, je m'excusai auprès de mon Irlandais et m'exécutai. Ce n'est qu'une fois en haut que j'ai découvert que c'était à cause d'Olivier. Il s'était remis à parler d'électricité. Et il s'y obstina une partie de la soirée.

Le professeur Miles avait raison lorsqu'en avril dernier, il nous assurait que notre BUSE d'Etudes de Runes Anciennes était à notre portée. La traduction était simple du moment que nous connaissions parfaitement nos syllabaires. J'ai même particulièrement apprécié la question 26 sur l'inscription du mégalithe des Hébrides. Dire que les scientifiques moldus se passionnent pour un simple « Prière de ne pas uriner ».

Mardi après-midi eut lieu notre examen de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Légèrement tendus, nous avons pris la direction des enclos installés en lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Pour te donner une idée Journal, c'est l'épreuve qu'Andy redoutait le plus. Elle n'a pas remis en cause les enseignements de Brûlopot devant moi (et bien mal lui aurait pris de le faire. Le manque de chance ne fait pas de lui un mauvais enseignant. En tant que personne maudite, je me dois d'être solidaire) mais je savais ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

Cette épreuve est aussi celle la plus soumise aux éléments extérieurs. Ce n'est pas tout de donner des soins aux animaux, il faut aussi être capable de les gérer. Je pense que c'est ce que Dorothy a dû se dire quand son Niffleur s'est « emballé » et qu'il a tenté de se sauver, manquant de peu la décapitation de trois personnes. Pour ma part, je crois m'en être convenablement sortie. J'ai pu trier mes Noueux sans aucune morsure. Mon Botruc s'est régalé de ses cloportes et même mon Crabe de feu y mit du sien en acceptant de ne brûler personne (pas même Tofty qui pourtant me surveillait), rompant ainsi la malédiction inhérente aux Tierney.

Je répondais aux questions du doyen des examinateurs concernant les Ashwinders quand, venant de la cabane d'Hagrid, retentit le chant lugubre des Augureys. Intrigué, le vieux sorcier me laissa un instant pour s'inquiéter de l'origine de cette mélodie.

- Je croyais qu'il s'était débarrassé de ces saletés, marmonna Andy non loin.

Le déluge commença à l'instant où j'ouvris la bouche pour parler. Malgré notre course effrénée pour trouver refuge au château, c'est totalement trempés et dégoulinants que nous avons continué les interrogatoires dans la Grande Salle.

La pluie ne faiblit pas de la soirée. Ce fut donc un Dubois tracassé que j'eus pour compagnie lors de mes révisions d'Astronomie. Il observait depuis près plus d'une heure les gouttes d'eau que le vent venait plaquer sur la vitre s'écouler lentement. J'étais d'ailleurs incapable d'affirmer qu'il ait eu conscience de ma présence au retour de ma « visite conjugale » (Dorys me hait).

- Pour les lunes de Saturne, est ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? ai-je demandé en me grattant le front. Il m'en manque une et je suis incapable de mettre la main dessus. C'est comme les 7 nains, il nous en manque toujours un…

Mon appel à l'aide ne suscita chez lui aucune réaction.

- J'ai Titan, Japet, Rhéa, Thétis, Dioné, Mimas, Encelade, Phoebé et Janus, ai-je continué en farfouillant dans mes notes à la recherche de la solution. Tu vois laquelle c'est ?

N'ayant toujours pas de réponses et aucun signe d'intérêt, je levai les yeux vers lui et le découvris perdu dans ses pensées, le menton dans la paume de la main, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. Un faible soupir m'échappa et je reposai les parchemins que j'avais en main.

- Puisqu'elle n'a pas de nom, je peux tout aussi bien la rebaptiser, ai-je expliqué, guettant sa réaction. Qu'est ce que tu penses de la planète June, hein ?

Mes efforts pour tenter de lui refaire toucher terre furent récompensés par un vague et discret « Hum ».

- Ce serait une planète très sympa, ai-je continué. On n'y porterait que des vêtements violets et l'on y vouerait un culte aux poulets !

Il acquiesça d'un nouveau « hum ». Je décidai donc de tenter le tout pour le tout avant d'en venir aux mains. Il ne me laissait plus le choix.

- Flaquemare est le meilleur club britannique ayant jamais existé ! ai-je déclaré d'une voix assurée.

Ma pique eut les effets escomptés. Ses yeux clignèrent à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne retire sa tête de la paume de sa main.

- Seulement dans tes rêves, Tierney ! signala-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Donc tu m'entendais ! ai-je répliqué scandalisée.

Il haussa les épaules et se frotta les yeux d'une main.

- Flaherty a fini par te libérer ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. A peine 18h30, il y a un réel progrès…

- Cela fait plus d'une heure que je suis là, Olivier, ai-je grogné. Toi en revanche, tu n'as pas bougé. Tes notes non plus d'ailleurs !

Il reporta son regard vers ses parchemins avant de hausser les sourcils et de soupirer.

- A quoi est ce que tu pensais ? ai-je doucement demandé. Ne me réponds pas rien, quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois bien…

Il m'observa un instant avant de sourire tristement.

- Je me fais du souci pour mon équipe, avoua-t-il.

Mon regard se porta vers la fenêtre que la pluie tombant drue avait presque rendue opaque. Il était difficile d'envisager que les Gryffondors puissent être à l'instant même en train de s'entraîner.

- Il n'y pas d'orage, ai-je tenté pour le rassurer. Et tu les as déjà fait jouer par temps de pluie. Ils ne vont pas se noyer.

- Ce n'est pas ça, soupira Olivier. C'est juste que…

Il préféra laisser sa phrase inachevée et replongea dans ses pensées.

- Olivier, qu'est ce que tu as ? ai-je fait intriguée.

Il prit le soin de s'assurer que personne ne puisse nous écouter avant de se rapprocher de moi.

- Je ne les sens pas prêts, me confia-t-il à voix basse. Ils sont tous encore très jeunes et j'ai peur qu'ils ne tiennent pas le coup… La pression va être énorme.

- Tu veux dire en plus de celle que tu vas leur mettre ? ai-je plaisanté.

Il m'adressa un regard consterné du plus bel effet.

- Très drôle, répondit-il froidement. Je suis sérieux, Juni ! L'équipe de Serdaigle sera beaucoup plus expérimentée. Tout va reposer sur Potter et j'ai peur qu'il n'y arrive pas.

- Il a plutôt intérêt ! C'est la seule chance qu'il a de se rattraper.

Au lieu de prendre la défense de son Attrapeur de génie comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, Dubois jeta un nouveau regard vers l'extérieur.

- Il est bizarre en ce moment, finit-il par m'expliquer après quelques instants. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je le trouve préoccupé.

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Oui, répondit-il en grimaçant. Mais il m'a affirmé que ça allait. Pourtant, je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose. Je le _sens_…

On pouvait taxer Olivier d'être totalement insensible aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Mais il y avait une catégorie d'individus pour lesquels son intuition ne le trompait jamais : les joueurs.

- C'est peut-être la culpabilité, ai-je tenté. Mine de rien, le fait de se savoir haï pour la maison toute entière peut jouer. En tous cas, moi ça m'atteindrait !

Dubois ne parut pas totalement convaincu par mon hypothèse.

- Peut-être… Une chose est sûre, quand nous gagnerons la Coupe, vous viendrez lui manger dans la main !

- Ne vends pas la peau du Moke avant de l'avoir attrapé !

Il fit mine de prendre pour argent comptant ma plaisanterie et s'indigna de me voir douter de ses capacités à l'emporter. Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention d'entrer dans la polémique, il finit par se faire une raison et accepta de recommencer à réviser.

- Hypérion.

Surprise, je levai à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- Pardon ?

- C'est Hypérion que tu cherchais, expliqua-t-il distraitement. Et pour la planète June, ce sera sans moi. Je n'ai aucun envie de vouer un culte à un poulet…

- J'espère que ça ne va pas s'éterniser, soupira Andy faiblement en se saisissant du pichet de lait. Observer les étoiles, je veux bien. Mais là…

Morose, elle leva les yeux en direction du plafond magique pour la 10ème fois de la matinée.

La pluie ne s'était pas interrompue de la nuit et ce matin, elle s'était accompagnée d'une véritable tempête. Le bruit du tonnerre résonnait dans les hauteurs de la Grande Salle, rendant le tout encore plus effrayant.

Paradoxalement, malgré le temps et la mauvaise humeur de Sean (la seconde étant intimement liée à la première puisque Dorys ne le loupe jamais), le moral était plutôt bon dans les rangs. Nous n'étions Busards plus que pour une journée et les épreuves d'Astronomie étaient réputées pour n'être que de simples formalités. Seule la livraison du courrier s'annonçait être problématique. Il n'est jamais agréable d'être survolé par une horde de hiboux trempés.

- Au pire, elle sera reportée, ai-je suggéré en reportant à mon tour le regard sur les nuages noirs zébrés d'éclairs au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Pitié ! s'écria Olivier effondré. J'ai déjà loupé assez d'entraînements sans qu'on ne me prive de celui de demain.

Son air désespéré m'arracha un sourire compatissant. L'entraînement de la veille ne s'était pas vraiment très bien déroulé. Les joueurs étaient rentrés au bord de la noyade, les Jumeaux totalement déchaînés et Angelina frôlant la crise de nerfs. Olivier avait dû avoir un entretien entre six yeux pour calmer l'enthousiasme de ses Batteurs adorés.

L'arrivée du courrier empêcha mon meilleur ami de continuer à se plaindre. En temps normal, la livraison ne l'aurait pas réduite au silence mais ce matin-là, l'agitation se rapprochant dangereusement de la table des Gryffondors eut raison de sa colère. Tous les yeux se sont naturellement dirigés vers les Weasley présents autour de la table avant de se lever d'un même mouvement vers les volatiles agités… Puis finalement, ce sont vers moi qu'ils se sont tournés.

- Euh… June ? fit Andy un peu gênée.

C'est à peine si je l'ai entendue me parler. Mon attention restait rivée sur les deux oiseaux trouble-fête, les deux seuls que je connaissais. _Personnellement_. Quand j'ai écrit à mes parents le samedi précédent, je ne pensais pas qu'ils me répondraient en même temps. Pourtant, Cat et Plume étaient bien en train de voleter entre les poutres au-dessus de nos têtes. Si Plume planait tranquillement, prête à se mettre dans l'axe de la table, Cat, visiblement très réveillé, ne cessait de lui tourner autour en parfait satellite naturel. Sans un regard pour mon petit hibou, Plume, flegmatique, amorça sa descente. Et c'est à cet instant que les choses se compliquèrent.

Fâché d'être distancé, ou peut-être vexé de ne pas arrivé le premier, Cat se mit à son tour à accélérer. Plume, déterminée à ne pas se laisser impressionner, fondit dans notre direction. Dans _ma_ direction. J'ignore quelle vitesse un hibou peut atteindre dans ces cas-là mais une chose était sûre, ces deux là arrivaient bien trop vite vers moi. Plume fut la première à décrocher et ouvrit les ailes pour se poser. Cat ne jugea pas cela utile et trouva un autre moyen de stopper sa chute… en transformant mon visage en piste d'atterrissage improvisée.

Avec la force de l'impact, je ne dois qu'à un réflexe d'Olivier, qui eut la présence d'esprit de m'attraper par le bras, le fait d'avoir pu rester assise sur le banc. Autrement, j'ai la certitude que mon dos serait encore une fois venu saluer les dalles de pierre. Ma vision se voila un instant alors que mon nez m'élançait horriblement. Des taches de couleur me passèrent devant les yeux, vite remplacées par de nombreux petits points lumineux. De longues secondes me furent nécessaires pour retrouver mes esprits.

- June, est ce que ça va ? me demanda Andy à moitié couchée sur la table pour s'approcher.

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre, trop occupée à empêcher mon nez de se désolidariser du reste de mon visage d'une main et à observer Cat et Plume, désormais sur la table, tendre le plus possible la patte dans ma direction pour que je récupère leur lettre en premier.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! me suis-je emportée. Même eux deux ne peuvent pas s'entendre ? On n'atterrit _pas_ dans la tête des gens, Catapulte ! Même si tu es pressé ! Et surtout pas quand tu es mouillé !

Mon hibou ne sembla pas du tout saisir la réprimande et s'apprêta décoller à nouveau dans ma direction. Sean eut la bonne idée de l'intercepter en vol.

- On va s'occuper de lui, fit-il avec un sourire gêné alors la tête de mon petit hibou dépassait à peine de son poing. Toi, en attendant, tu vas te faire soigner !

J'aillais protester, déterminée à poursuivre ma remontrance, mais Olivier ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. M'attrapant de force par le menton, il m'obligea à retirer la main qui protégeait mon nez.

- Il ne t'a pas loupée, avoua-t-il sombrement. Pose cette serviette dessus et garde la tête en arrière. C'est un vrai Cognard, ce petit bonhomme…

- Je t'emmène voir Pomfresh, déclara Andy en se levant. Il faut que tu sois prête et réparée pour notre dernier examen !

D'un geste de ma main libre, je l'invitai à se calmer.

- C'est bon, Andy, ai-je marmonné. Je vais y aller seule.

- June, protesta Dorys. Benton a raison. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Et si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose en chemin ?

J'eus un reniflement moqueur qui, avec le sang que je perdais, se transforma en un écœurant gargouillis.

- Comme quoi ? ai-je soupiré. Me prendre un autre hibou dans le nez ?

Je devinai à la tête d'Olivier qu'il était sur le point de les appuyer, c'est pourquoi je me suis rapidement esquivée.

- Occupez vous de ceux deux là, ok ? ai-je demandé en me mettant sur mes pieds.

L'avantage que j'aurais eu à être accompagnée aurait été de me faire guider. Avoir la tête en arrière et une serviette plaquée sur le nez est plutôt le genre de choses qui réduit la visibilité. Par chance, sur le chemin de la sortie, les quelques élèves que je croisai eurent la présence d'esprit de s'écarter pour me laisser passer.

Une fois dans le Hall, une voix familière où pointait l'affolement m'interpella.

- June !

Dean dévala les escaliers comme un dératé et se rua à mes côtés. J'aurais sincèrement été très touchée s'il ne m'avait pas de cette manière barré le chemin de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée en tendant les mains vers mon nez et la serviette que je tenais.

- Gue me suis bris Gad dans la dêde, ai-je marmonné en guise d'explication.

Il m'observa un instant avec un sourire coupable.

- Excuse-moi Jinxie mais je n'ai absolument rien compris, avoua-t-il en se mordillant les lèvres.

Je retirai alors mon pansement improvisé, remis ma tête à la verticale et pris le soin de parfaitement articuler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors et je vis les coins de sa bouche se mettre à tressauter nerveusement. Constater qu'il mourrait d'envie d'éclater de rire me consterna.

- Hum… Par Cat, tu veux dire Catapulte ? Ton hibou ? demanda-t-il en prenant son air le plus sérieux possible. C'est ton minuscule petit hibou qui t'a cassé le nez ?

Le regard noir que je lui adressai fut la plus belle des réponses. C'en était apparemment trop pour lui puisque pris d'un fou rire silencieux, il dut se rattraper à mon épaule pour ne pas s'écrouler.

- Ravie de voir que le fait que je me vide de mon sang t'amuse autant, ai-je déclaré sèchement avant d'à nouveau bloquer mon hémorragie et de pencher la tête en arrière.

Il eut la sagesse d'interpréter le ton de ma voix comme une demande expressive de se calmer aussitôt.

- Excuse-moi, me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en m'attrapant la taille d'une main et en passant l'autre autour de mes épaules. C'est juste que… C'était nerveux. J'ai eu peur en te voyant comme ça…

Pas franchement convaincue, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un regard sceptique.

- Ok, avoua-t-il avec un sourire coupable. Je ris parce qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que ce genre de trucs peut arriver !

La brièveté de la compassion dont sont capables les Irlandais m'étonnera toujours. Dean et Dorys sont en cela deux excellents spécimens. Me sentant toujours vexée, Flaherty vint alors nicher sa tête dans mon cou pour m'amadouer.

- Alors, ça y est ? Ton dernier jour de busarde est arrivé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ce n'est pas dit, ai-je soupiré. Si le temps ne se lève pas, il y a de fortes chances que notre épreuve pratique d'Astronomie soit reportée…

Dean déposa un baiser sous mon oreille.

- Au pire, vous le passerez dans la Grande Salle, soupira-t-il. Il paraît que c'est ce qu'ils ont fait l'année où le lac a débordé. On s'est servi du plafond magique. C'est sûr, ça ne vaut pas les conditions naturelles. Mais ça peut toujours dépanner…

En me tordant le cou au risque de le déboîter, je réussis à apercevoir le plafond magique que les nombreux éclairs illuminaient.

- Et vous allez faire une sacrée fiesta pour fêter la fin des examens, murmura Dean à mon oreille. Je me rappelle que l'an dernier, on…

Il s'arrête brusquement et écarta son visage du mien.

- Mais toi, tu seras sage, n'est-ce pas ? grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'avoue avoir sérieusement envisagé de le faire marronner un peu mais si je comptais réussir à me rendre à l'infirmerie avant la fin de la journée, c'était loin d'être indiqué.

- Si d'ici là, l'hémorragie ne me tue pas, je ferai attention… Promis !

Dean marmonna encore quelques instants puis me serra à nouveau contre lui avant d'accepter d'enfin me libérer pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner et par la même occasion me laisser seule aller me faire soigner.

L'hilarité de mon petit ami eut au moins le mérite de me convaincre de l'utilité de mentir à Pomfresh sur les raisons de mon accident. Non pas que notre infirmière se serait moquée de moi (quoi qu'avec tout ce qu'elle voit passer, ses soirées ne doivent pas être tristes !). Mais j'avais dans l'idée qu'une soudaine et violente collision avec une porte aurait été plus crédible que l'attaque de mon très mignon mais très bête petit hibou adoré. Bizarrement, mon stratagème n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner. Peut-être à cause de l'odeur de hibou mouillé, qui sait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'infirmière eut la gentillesse de ne pas insister et pointa vers moi sa baguette magique. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur se répandit au niveau de mon nez et ma respiration se fit plus aisée.

- Filez donc vous laver la figure, me conseilla Pomfresh en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Arriver le visage ensanglanté pour un examen n'est pas vraiment conseillé.

J'ôtai donc les dernières traces de sang séché dans les premiers WC croisés sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Je retrouvai ensuite devant les portes closes les 5ème et 7ème années, anxieusement réunis pour la dernière fois. Grâce aux signes que me fit Andy en me voyant arriver, je n'eus aucun mal à les repérer.

- Alors ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Qu'est ce que t'as dit Pomfresh ?

- Oh, les trucs habituels, ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules. Tu sais bien : « à quelques minutes près, vous y passiez… » et d'autres choses dans le genre.

Ma plaisanterie n'amusa pas du tout Benton.

- Ne rigole pas avec ça June ! me reprit-elle. C'était très impressionnant à voir et je te signale que tu n'en menais pas large tout à l'heure !

- Tout à fait le genre de Tierney de s'amuser à frôler la mort pour échapper à ses examens, plaisanta une voix dans mon dos.

Ayant reconnu celle d'Olivier, je me tournai vers lui, prête à répliquer, quand le grand sourire qu'il m'adressa me coupa net.

- Tu as oublié le plus important, signala-t-il en exhibant deux enveloppes sous mon nez.

Je tendis la main pour les lui arracher mais plus rapide, il parvint à les retirer.

- Avant ça, il faut que tu saches que je les ai récupérées au péril de ma vie, expliqua-t-il en me montrant son index. Et je te suggère fortement de demander à tes parents à ce que ces deux là ne soient plus envoyés en même temps ! Catapulte a bien failli mettre un terme à ma future grande carrière de Gardien ! Non mais regarde moi un peu cette entaille !

- Olivier, ai-je soupiré en lui prenant les lettres des mains. Je te rappelle que j'étais là hier soir quand le parchemin responsable de cette petite coupure a aussi failli mettre un terme à ta future carrière…

Vexé, il me répondit par une grimace.

- Je vois que perdre ton sang ne t'a pas rendue plus aimable, fit-il sèchement. Tu aurais pu te contenter d'un « merci » !

- _Merci Olivier_ ! ai-je dit d'un ton exagérément enjoué.

- Trop tard, répliqua-t-il en levant le menton. Fallait que ce soit spontané.

Je laissai mon meilleur ami bouder dans son coin et me concentrai sur la lecture rapide de mon courrier avant que le début de l'épreuve ne soit annoncé. L'auteur de la première lettre était mon père.

_Je suis ravi d'entendre que ton épreuve de Sortilèges s'est parfaitement déroulée. Pour tout t'avouer, je m'y attendais (et toi aussi, j'en suis persuadé). Ravi également d'apprendre que Tofty apprécie autant mon travail ! Il faudra que je pense à le remercier. C'est un peu grâce à ma note catastrophique en Soins aux Créatures Magiques que tes grand-parents ont accepté que je me consacre totalement à ma carrière.  
En revanche, le manque de détails sur tes autres épreuves ne nous a pas convaincus ta mère et moi…_

Evidemment. Mes parents me connaissaient. Ils savaient que quelque chose avait dû se passer. J'aurais peut-être dû leur mentir plutôt que de me contenter de dissimuler la vérité. La lettre de mon père continuait.

_Je passe le moins de juin chez ta tante en Irlande. Cela fait du bien de retrouver ses racines à un moment de l'année. Tu devrais vraiment essayer ! Je ne pourrai pas être à la gare pour ton arrivée. Cela ne te dispensera évidemment pas dès l'instant où tu seras chez ta mère de m'appeler pour me raconter ton année…_

Et il continuait ainsi durant des pages. Si le laïus concernant mes examens était identique au premier, la lettre de ma mère m'offrait, elle, une vision totalement différente de la suite des évènements.

_Il est possible qu'Edouard et moi ne puissions pas être à Londres le 30 pour ton retour. Il y a, en effet, un grand congrès médical à Manchester cette semaine-là et je vais selon toutes vraisemblances devoir m'y rendre. Je te confirmerai ça dans le courant du mois. Je pensais demander à ton père de venir te récupérer mais celui-ci passe sa semaine à Lisdoonvarna au Festival International des Célibataires !_

Ce genre de bêtises rendait ma mère folle de rage. J'ignorais cependant si c'était le fait que mon père se trouve quelqu'un ou la possibilité qu'il trouve quelqu'un dans ce genre d'endroits. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle s'en était persuadée. Selon les dires de mon père, c'était pour les compétitions de golf qu'il y allait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était pour moi le même. Le 30 juin, j'étais bien partie pour rentrer chez moi à pied. Cette ô combien joyeuse possibilité entretint ma conversation avec Andy jusqu'à ce que l'on nous fasse entrer pour la dernière fois dans la Grande Salle, version salle d'examens.

Je crois que l'épreuve théorique d'Astronomie s'est plutôt bien passée. Bien sûr, j'ai oublié le nom de plusieurs satellites (mais je m'y attendais) sans pour autant avoir recourt à l'existence de la planète June. Ma copie n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de plaisanteries, ou pour une plaisanterie tout court en fait !

Nous sommes sortis soulagés, désormais conscients que nous en avions terminé et avons passé l'après-midi dans notre Salle Commune à observer la pluie tomber. Contrairement à nos attentes et supplications, elle n'a pas cessé. Au contraire, à l'approche du dîner, l'orage sembla redoubler d'intensité. Durant le repas, une annonce fut faite pour inviter les 5ème années à rester à la fin du repas. Les examinateurs nous demandèrent alors de nous tenir prêts à profiter de la moindre accalmie, chose que nous avons faite, regroupés par maisons, le télescope en main au sommet de chaque tour. A minuit, il fut finalement décidé que l'épreuve serait reportée au lendemain et on nous envoya sans plus de cérémonie nous coucher.

Ils eurent malgré tout la mesquinerie de nous faire reprendre les cours dès jeudi matin. Le lendemain ! Le seul point positif fut qu'Olivier parvint à avoir gain de cause auprès de MacGonagall en exigeant qu'elle lève dès à présent son interdiction d'approcher du terrain d'entraînement. La pluie continuait à tomber drue et la dernière séance avait été un véritable fiasco. Comme le faisait si bien remarquer mon meilleur ami, si notre directrice de maison tenait vraiment à ce qu'il ait le temps de réviser, ils n'avaient qu'à banaliser la journée !

Je garde de ce jeudi maudit l'impression de l'avoir passé à regarder par la fenêtre les éléments se déchaîner. Quand nos joueurs revinrent de l'entraînement, c'était d'ailleurs ce que j'étais toujours en train de faire.

- Alors, ça va ? ai-je demandé alors qu'Olivier approchait, une serviette sur la tête.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser, grogna-t-il. Deux semaines et j'ai l'impression que de les récupérer après deux mois d'été.

Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas devant moi.

- A ce point là ? ai-je fait, intriguée. Les premiers matchs étaient pourtant encourageants…

- Face à Serdaigle, ça ne suffira pas… Juni, on n'est pas prêt, avoua-t-il à voix basse en se tournant vers moi. Nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour le devenir ! Si on s'y met dès ce soir, on devrait pouvoir y arriver.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se remit à marcher. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à cette pauvre Mélanie. Autant qu'elle lui dise adieu pour les sept jours à venir. C'est là que j'ai compris que quelque chose allait coincer.

- Si on organise ça correctement, reprit-il, on devrait réussir à tirer au maximum parti de ce week-end. Notre prochaine séance est dimanche après-midi. Il faut que tu viennes voir de tes yeux l'ampleur des dégâts. Davies et les autres s'entraîneront eux samedi. Je pensais justement que ce serait intéressant que Sean et toi alliez…

- Olivier, ai-je tenté embarrassé.

Peine perdue, il ne m'a pas écoutée.

- Oh, il faudrait aussi aller voir O'Donnell. Il arbore un air trop satisfait en ce moment, grimaça-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Je pense qu'il a encore dû parvenir à bidouiller son balai… Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

J'ignore à quoi il a vu quelque chose clochait. Etait-ce mon air gêné ? Mon regard baissé ? Mon silence ? Toujours est-il que lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion.

- _Non_ ! dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Surprise par sa réaction, je levai les yeux et le découvris les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée.

- Quoi non ? ai-je demandé.

- Non ! répéta-t-il. June, ne me fais pas ça ! Surtout, ne me le dis pas ! Je refuse. _Non_.

- Olivier, ai-je fait désemparée, tu ne sais même pas ce que je…

Il se laissa tomber de mauvaise grâce sur la chaise face à moi.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Tu vas m'expliquer que ce week-end, cela risque d'être compliqué. Que ça fait deux semaines que tu n'as pas vraiment vu Flaherty, qu'en plus vous vous êtes récemment disputés… Et _bla-bla-bla_ ! ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Effectivement, il avait deviné. Je restai un moment sans voix. Il en profita pour reprendre.

- Et moi, je te dis non June, déclara-t-il tout simplement. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant. Moi aussi, j'ai une copine que je n'ai pas vue dernièrement et elle parvient à respecter ça. Ne me lâche pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il s'avança vers le bout de sa chaise et se pencha vers moi.

- _S'il te plaît_, chuchota-t-il implorant. Juni…

Je détournai la tête pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. C'était facile pour lui de faire ça. Bien sûr, j'avais envie de l'aider. Mais durant le week-end entier, Dean ne l'accepterait jamais.

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas venue à l'un de nos entraînements ? demanda-t-il. Plusieurs semaines, non ? Regarde-moi et ose me dire que ça ne t'a pas manqué !

- Là n'est pas la question, Olivier ! ai-je répliqué agacée. Oui, j'en ai envie ! Mais Dean ne le comprendra pas !

- Oh, et c'est lui qui décide pour toi désormais ? fit-il d'un air mauvais.

Il comprit de lui-même l'erreur qu'il avait fait puisque ces mots à peine prononcé, il les retira et me demanda de l'excuser.

- Une semaine, soupira-t-il tristement. Une semaine pour qu'on puisse tous les deux se concentrer sur la préparation du match. Après, promis, j'arrêterai de t'embêter avec ça. Mais s'il te plaît Juni… Cette semaine, passe-la avec moi.

Je dus faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rougir et me laisser troubler par ce qu'il venait de me demander. D'autant plus difficile devant ses yeux désespérés.

- Ecoute Olivier, ai-je répondu doucement. Je viendrai dimanche à l'entraînement et je te donne volontiers toutes mes soirées de la semaine. Mais laisse-moi ce samedi.

- Juni, commença-t-il à protester.

- Ce n'est pas à négocier, l'ai-je coupé. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Il m'observa un instant avant de laisser une moue boudeuse s'installer sur son visage.

- Finalement, je te préfère célibataire, marmonna-t-il. C'est quand même moins compliqué.

- Hé ! ai-je protesté.

- 'Scuse, dit-il peu convaincant. Je suppose que je dois accepter. Mais juste pour samedi, tu me promets hein ?

Un soupir amusé m'échappa. C'est à peine s'il ne me demandait pas de tracer une croix sur mon cœur et que nous serrions nos petits doigts.

- Oui ! Promis, l'ai-je rassuré avant d'ajouter devant son air dubitatif. Enfin Olivier, est ce que je t'ai, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, fait faux bond par le passé ?

Il s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexions.

- Non, c'est vrai, finit-il par admettre. C'est plutôt à Dean et Andy que tu réserves ça.

Mon sourire se figea. C'était un coup très bas qu'il me portait et cela semblait énormément l'amuser.

- Ben tu vois, ai-je répondu. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Enfin rassuré, il retrouva le sourire, un vrai sourire, et recommença aussitôt à disserter sur ses projets. Cependant avant d'aller se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de me le proposer.

- Tu sais, si jamais vous vous ennuyez samedi, tenta-t-il d'un air dégagé, vous pouvez toujours aller au stade et…

- Olivier ! me suis-je interrompue. _Non_ !

- Mais quoi ? fit-il innocemment. Rien ne t'interdit de joindre l'utile à l'agréable !

Je me suis bien gardée de lui demander ce qui selon lui était l'utile et l'agréable.

Comme tout le monde l'avait senti durant la journée et contrairement à ce que les examinateurs continuaient à espérer, aucune amélioration des conditions météorologiques n'eut lieu. Ayant attendu jusqu'au dernier moment pour voir si la situation évoluait, ils durent se résigner à nous faire passer notre examen pratique dans la Grande Salle. Il fut un instant question d'à nouveau la différer mais les affaires courantes du Ministère semblaient interdire cette éventualité. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés pour la soirée sous le plafond magique, ensorcelé pour l'occasion et parsemé d'étoiles, à retranscrire la position des astres, télescopes et cartes vierges en main. Seuls le tonnerre et quelques éclairs illuminant de temps à autre la Grande Salle nous rappelait qu'hors de ces murs, la tempête sévissait.

Ces nouvelles conditions me déstabilisèrent. Avoir la voûte céleste réduite et déformée ainsi, ne pas sentir le léger courant d'air frais sévissant habituellement sur la Tour d'Astronomie, ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidé. Le fait que Peeves fasse irruption dans la Grande Salle et se mette à nous lancer des cacahuètes en nous hurlant « Pluie de météorites » non plus, bizarrement…

De retour à notre Tour, nous avons pu fêter notre fin de vie de Busards comme il se devait. En fait, entre Percy qui insistait pour qu'on fasse moins de bruit et Olivier qui lui voulait que l'on commence dès à présent à parler du match, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'être libérée. Sans les pitreries de Sean et de Dorothy, étrangement de concert ce soir-là, on se serait cru une banale soirée de semaine.

Malgré tout, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, me lever en me disant que tout était terminé sonna doux à mon oreille. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Dean m'attendait au pied de l'escalier. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me souleva du sol, m'évitant ainsi de descendre les dernières marches.

- Salut Dean ! claironnèrent Andy et Dorys visiblement ravies.

Il me reposa au sol en douceur et leur répondit un vague salut. Andy prit le temps de m'adresser un regard entendu avant d'attraper Sean et Olivier par le bras pour les faire avancer et nous laisser. Amusée, je les suivais du regard quand la caresse de Dean sur ma joue m'intima l'ordre de me reconcentrer.

- Alors ? Cette fois, ça y est ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Enfin libre, ai-je répondu en me hissant la pointe des pieds pour déposer un court baiser sur les lèvres qu'il me tendait.

Il se résigna à ne pas avoir pour l'instant plus.

- Raconte ! Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? demanda-t-il en m'enlaçant la main.

- Plutôt bien, ai-je grimacé. J'ai juste eu quelques problèmes avec la lune…

- Elle était pleine ? fit-il étonné. C'est vrai que c'est une source de pollution lumineuse. L'an dernier, nous en avons aussi souffert.

- C'était la nouvelle lune, ai-je avoué à regret.

Il s'arrêta un instant, les sourcils froncés, pour me dévisager.

- Dans ce cas, si elle était invisible, elle n'a pas pu te gêner…

- L'ennui, ai-je soupiré, c'est que, même invisible, j'ai réussi à la placer. Et si ce n'était pas la lune, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce truc pouvait être…

J'ai clairement vu au regard qu'il m'a lancé qu'il n'allait pas tarder à éclater de rire. Oscillant un court instant avec l'attendrissement, il finit par céder à la moquerie. Je m'y étais préparée.

- Hé ! Ne ris pas ! ai-je protesté en le frappant à l'épaule. J'y ai déjà eu droit toute la soirée.

Il fit l'effort de se contrôler et laissa ses mains se balader pour se faire pardonner.

- Excuse-moi, fit-il en m'enlaçant. Au fait, comment s'est passé votre petite fiesta après ? Nos busards à Poufsouffle étaient déchaînés. Patch le premier !

- M'étonne pas de lui, ai-je bougonné. Nous avons, nous, été très sages… On nous a expressément fait comprendre qu'il fallait que notre joie soit « intériorisée ».

- Je préfère ça, déclara mon irlandais avec un sourire. Comme ça, je te récupère libre, reposée et en pleine forme ! Crois-moi, avec le week-end que je t'ai préparé, tu vas en avoir besoin !

Evidemment, il n'avait pas fallu plus de trois minutes pour que le sujet soit abordé. Voyant l'enthousiasme dont Dean faisait preuve, je compris que cela serait plus dur et compliqué que prévu.

- Ce week-end ? ai-je répété.

- Ton premier week-end de liberté, rectifia-t-il. J'ai eu des tas d'idées ces derniers jours. Certaines plus avouables que d'autres, je le reconnais ! On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper et je m'étais dit que justement pour la journée de dimanche…

- Dimanche ? l'ai-je coupé.

- Jinxie, tu as décidé de jouer à l'écho humain ce matin ? fit-il amusé. Pas de ça avec moi, tu ne me battras jamais.

Mon sourire figé lui indiqua à quel point il se trompait. Il me relâcha et recula d'un pas.

- Oh que non ! Tierney, non !

Je retins avec peine un grognement. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à me parler comme ça ? Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui demander ce qu'il refusait.

- Dean, ai-je dit d'une voix douce pour l'apaiser.

- Deux semaines ! Durant deux semaines, j'ai dû nous mettre de côté. Je t'ai attendue comme promis. Alors après tout ça, ne me prive pas de ce week-end…

- Mais c'est juste pour…

- _Non_ ! m'a-t-il coupé. Ce n'est pas juste pour cette fois. Ce n'est pas juste pour _le match_ ! Parce que même après, il y aura forcément autre chose pour nous empêcher de passer du temps ensemble.

Dean n'était pas en colère. Il était juste déçu et blessé. Quelque part, c'était pire. Je préférais la colère. C'était un sentiment que je pouvais gérer, une forme de violence à laquelle je pouvais répondre. Là, je n'avais plus que pour seule compagnie la culpabilité. J'avais désormais l'impression de l'abandonner et cela m'a vraiment peiné. Moi aussi, j'avais très envie que l'on puisse se voir et se retrouver. Je voulais qu'il le comprenne. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et le forçai à me regarder.

- Juste dimanche, ai-je déclaré. Il a besoin de mon aide.

Dean m'observa un instant et m'attrapa par le menton.

- De ton aide ? souffla-t-il doucement. Moi, j'ai besoin de _toi_. Qui gagne ?

Et pour illustrer son propos, il m'attira dans ses bras. J'étais habituée à ce contact, je devais y résister. Mai j'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Il a simplement posé ses lèvres sur ma tempe et a recommencé son truc de l'inspiration. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il _me_ respirait. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. L'application avec laquelle il a inhalé mon odeur me fit frissonner. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. C'était troublant… et quelque part excitant. Moi aussi, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser faire. Si Olivier tentait toujours de me convaincre avec ses regards suppliant, c'était par ce biais là que Dean lui y parvenait. Si je me laissais avoir, jamais Dubois ne me le pardonnerait.

- Dean, ai-je murmuré en le repoussant avec douceur. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

- Non, répliqua-t-il en me faisant revenir vers lui. Je refuse les pourparlers.

Réalisant que je n'aurais plus une seule chance s'il me reprenait, je coupai court à ses élans en prenant moi-même les devants. Surpris, il se laissa faire sans résister. Je pus donc m'emparer en toute tranquillité de ses mains et entrecroisai nos doigts afin de l'immobiliser.

- Laisse-moi dimanche, ai-je demandé en tentant de rendre ma voix la plus douce possible. Juste dimanche. S'il te plaît…

Il détourna la tête, le front légèrement plissé, refusant visiblement de se laisser convaincre. Je fis un pas en avant pour venir me mettre contre lui, espérant que ce contact le forcerait à me regarder.

- Si tu le fais, ai-je repris après m'être assurée que ses yeux de chat étaient rivés sur moi, je te promets que pour la journée entière de demain, je ne serai rien qu'à toi…

Dean fit d'énormes efforts pour ne pas montrer qu'il cédait trop vite à cette perspective et au regard malicieux que j'espérais parvenir à lui adresser. Sa détermination ne tarda cependant pas à faiblir comme les prouvèrent les coins de sa bouche en tressautant.

- Rien qu'à moi ? répéta-t-il avec un franc sourire. Je dois avouer que c'est un concept qui me plaît !

Sachant que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponses plus claires, je me contentai de celle-là et l'attrapai par la cravate pour qu'il descende vers moi. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, ce fut Dean qui mit un terme à ce baiser.

- Garde en un peu pour demain, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Et maintenant, file prendre ton petit déjeuner !

- Pardon ? ai-je fait, étonnée.

Il esquissa de nouveau un sourire et me poussa vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Si tu dois être à moi demain, expliqua-t-il en me forçant à avancer, crois bien que je ne compte pas te laisser une seule occasion de te défiler ! Certainement pas en te faisant coller !

- Arrête ! ai-je protesté en lui faisant face. C'est pas mon genre de…

Son regard entendu m'empêcha de continuer et je dus me résigner à lui laisser le dernier mot à ce sujet.

- C'était toujours indépendant de ma volonté ! ai-je signalé, vexée.

Mon irlandais laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- Jinxie, par pitié, ne laisse pas ton toi démoniaque me faire faux bon, ok ? me suggéra-t-il avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur mon front et de rejoindre les gens de sa maison.

Les craintes de Dean, qui entre nous n'avaient pas lieu d'être, furent vite apaisées. Je n'eus à déplorer aucun accident ou incident me concernant dans cette journée. Hélas, je ne peux pas en dire autant d'Olivier.

Dans la matinée, alors que nous étions gentiment entre train de finir nos nuits en Histoire de la Magie (vu que les BUSE étaient passées, même Andy se laissait aller), une violente déflagration fit vibrer la porte et les fenêtres de la salle. Si Binns n'en fut pas perturbé, cela aiguisa notre curiosité. Nous étions trop loin des cachots pour que cela puisse être une vulgaire explosion d'un chaudron. L'origine du bruit semblait beaucoup plus proche. Et pour cause, elle provenait des WC juste à côté. C'est ce que nous avons découvert quand nous sommes sortis pour voir de quoi il retournait. La fosse sceptique venait d'exploser. En vérité, « exploser » n'était pas vraiment le meilleur terme. Elle s'était plutôt vidée de son contenu dans les WC. En tous cas, elle s'était vidée sur une personne. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai bien cru qu'Olivier ne s'en remettrait jamais. Voir Flint se dépêtrer de cette montagne de fange l'a achevé. Cela lui a fait sa matinée. Son sourire béat ne l'a pas quitté un instant, pas plus que son air légèrement absent. Connaissant la haine qui le liait au Serpentard emboué, je n'ai pas cherché plus que ça à m'en inquiéter. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs… Et c'était là notre plus grande erreur. Il faut toujours se méfier quand Olivier paraît trop satisfait.

Pour une raison que j'ignore toujours à cette heure, il a déclaré haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que ces toilettes régurgitantes étaient _son_ idée. Avant que nous ayons pu lui en toucher un mot, la rumeur avait commencé à se répandre et Rogue nous faisait entrer dans son cachot. Bien entendu, une heure après, MacGonagall venait nous retirer Olivier.

Quand il est revenu parmi nous, à l'heure du dîner, la table entière s'est levée pour le féliciter. Tapes dans le dos, petits sourires et quelques « bravos », même les Serdaigles situés de notre côté de la table se retournèrent pour participer. Avant même d'être assis, il était assailli de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait et l'origine de son excellente idée. Même s'il s'installa en face de moi, j'évitai soigneusement de le regarder et de lui adresser la parole tant qu'il avait l'intention de fanfaronner. J'étais habituée aux petites pointes d'orgueil d'Olivier. Mais se vanter d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite, cela m'a profondément exaspérée.

Quand l'intérêt de ses admirateurs commença enfin à se tarir, il put enfin se servir.

- Alors ? me demanda-t-il en s'enfonçant un énorme morceau de rôti dans la bouche. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Non, ai-je répondu avec un sourire forcé.

Il parut un instant étonné par ma froideur et s'arrêta de mastiquer.

- Che de grois bois un inchtant, dit-il la bouche pleine. Du as…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? ai-je finalement craqué, excédée.

Surpris, il avala tout rond ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Ben, c'était Flint, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

- Pourquoi tu as dit que c'était toi ? ai-je précisé.

Il m'observa un instant, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire et se remit à couper sa viande.

- Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui l'ai fait, répondit-il tout simplement.

- Olivier, je te connais, ai-je soupiré. Tu es incapable de faire quelque chose comme ça !

Pour une raison curieuse, ma remarque l'a horriblement vexé.

- Oh, je ne suis pas assez intelligent, c'est ça ? aboya-t-il sèchement.

Je dus attendre qu'il retrouve son calme et que les élèves alentours acceptent de se détourner de nous pour reprendre.

- Au contraire ! Tu n'es pas assez bête pour faire ça, ai-je dit à voix basse. Enfin Olivier, pourquoi tu prendrais le risque de te faire suspendre à une semaine du dernier match de la semaine ? C'est ridicule !

- Dumbledore n'était pas là et du coup, c'est MacGonagall qui s'occupera de mon cas. Ne t'en fais pas ! Elle a besoin de moi pour gagner. Et ça tombe plutôt bien, cette année, elle a très envie de gagner. Elle a juste l'intention de me coller.

J'observai un instant son air trop convaincu.

- Elle ne t'a pas cru, c'est ça ? ai-je ricané.

- Tu as l'air d'oublier que je peux être un garçon _très_ convainquant, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils d'un air entendu et poursuivit tranquillement son repas. Pressentant que je comptais continuer, il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- On a tous nos secrets, pas vrai Tierney ?

Je ne suis pas parvenue à lui en tirer plus sur cette affaire. A vrai dire, je ne m'y suis pas risquée. La seule hypothèse que j'ai pu envisager fut qu'il s'était dénoncé pour protéger Fred et George Weasley (désir de victoire ou non, MacGonagall ne les aurait certainement pas épargnés !).

Mon rendez-vous de samedi matin me priva d'une grasse matinée pourtant désirée. Je retrouvai dans la Salle Commune Sean et Olivier, débout aussi mais par pour les mêmes raisons. Pour mon meilleur ami, je m'en doutais. Pour l'écossais en revanche, je n'aurais pas été étonnée d'apprendre qu'Olivier l'avait tiré du lit. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui poser la question puisqu'à l'instant où je les rejoignais dans la Grande Salle quasi-déserte pour le petit-déjeuner, il me raconta comment le petit Londubat avait passé la nuit sur le tapis de la Salle Commune totalement stupéfixé et se félicita de voir notre tradition (à savoir faire payer tout somme dans cet endroit là) ainsi perpétuée. Nous n'eûmes d'ailleurs pas le temps de parler d'autre chose puisque Dean ne tarda pas à venir m'enlever de ma table.

Au programme, fin de petit-déjeuner sur les marches du perron puis passage obligé aux répétitions de son groupe. C'était plutôt sympa. Un peu long mais sympa. C'était l'une des rares occasions durant lesquelles je me retrouvais dans _son_ univers. Entourée de Poufsouffles, loin du Quidditch et de tout ce qui pouvait mettre familier (Patch n'était malheureusement pas levé ce matin là). Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, juste à m'asseoir sur un pouf improvisé et à écouter. Dean était, je ne sais pas, tellement bien et à l'aise qu'il en était encore plus… séduisant. A moins que ce ne soit son instrument qui m'ait fait cet effet. Andy aurait certainement une explication scientifique, un syndrome à ce phénomène, ce pouvoir que n'ont que les musiciens, cet envoûtement. Moi, je n'en avais pas. Tout ce que je possédais était cette certitude que je ne parviendrais pas à m'en libérer. J'ai bien dû passer les deux heures que leur sauterie dura à regarder mon petit ami.

Pathétique, j'étais tout simplement pathétique. J'aurais vu une autre fille le faire, je lui aurais ri au nez. J'étais consciente de ce que je faisais, que les autres s'en rendaient compte, que Dean s'en était rendu compte (je me serais faite du souci autrement). Mais sur le coup, ça ne m'a pas paru important. Je savourais la tendresse et cette pointe de fierté que je ressentais pour lui.

La honte est venue après, rassure-toi Journal. Elle n'allait pas me laisser m'en tirer comme ça. Je ne suis revenue à la réalité que lorsque nous sommes sortis et que l'un des amis de Dean est venu nous voir.

- C'était très sympa de t'avoir avec nous, June, fit-il avec un sourire. Mais je crois qu'à l'avenir, il vaudrait mieux éviter que cela ne se reproduise…

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? ai-je demandé surprise.

Le fait de ne plus pouvoir venir ne me gênait pas plus que ça à vrai dire. Cependant, le regard mauvais qu'envoya Dean à son ami piqua ma curiosité.

- Dean n'arrive pas à se concentrer quand tu es là. Pour être tout à fait, honnête, jamais je ne l'ai entendu aussi mal jouer.

Je lançai un regard amusé à mon petit ami. Evidemment, je n'avais rien remarqué. Ses faussetés n'étaient pas si flagrantes que ça, mais cela avait visiblement contrarié ses amis et à voir son air vexé, il ne devait pas en être fier. Ou alors, il ne devait pas apprécié que l'on me l'ait expliqué. Toujours est-il qu'il ne traîna pas à bavarder avec eux et m'emmena rapidement faire un tour.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi, je n'ai rien remarqué, ai-je signalé quand il consentit à enfin ralentir.

- Pas de ça avec moi ! Tu as fait exprès de faire… _ça_ ! marmonna-t-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais même pas m'en vanter.

- Vu que tu n'auras plus l'autorisation d'approcher, est-ce qu'au moins, tu as apprécié ? finit-il par soupirer.

- Oui, beaucoup, ai-je répondu d'un air enjoué. J'ai adoré.

Dean me jeta un regard sceptique.

- Dis-moi la vérité Tierney ! fit-il avec un sourire.

L'avantage d'être amie avec Olivier est qu'on apprend bien vite à dire la vérité de manière détournée. Donc moins dure à encaisser.

- La musique est bien, vraiment bien… Mais les paroles…

- Quel est le problème avec les paroles ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Sauf que ça ne marche pas à tous les coups. Désolée, je lui adressai un regard embarrassé.

- Pour la chanson du cœur brisé, c'est toi qui l'a écrite ?

Il arrêta de marcher et me relâcha.

- Non, pourquoi ? fit-il étonné.

Un profond soupir m'échappa.

- Merlin, merci, ai-je murmuré en levant les yeux vers le plafond, sachant pertinemment que ce geste l'agacerait.

D'ailleurs, cela ne loupa pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et c'est d'une voix froide qu'il répéta.

- _Pourquoi_ ?

Je le pris par le bras et le forçai à avancer.

- Parce que sinon, j'en aurais déduit que tu voulais en finir avec la vie, ai-je ricané.

- Tu es méchante, grogna-t-il en m'adressant un regard réprobateur. C'est Amy qui l'a écrite et composée !

-Dans ce cas, tu devrais sérieusement la surveiller !

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, prêt à répondre avant de finalement se raviser. Le voir si songeur et vexé me fit réaliser que j'avais peut-être un peu exagéré.

- Mais bon, tu sais, ai-je soupiré, je suis plus habituée aux chants de stades qu'à autre chose. Ce genre de subtilité me passe certainement au dessus.

Surpris, il m'observa un instant avant de se fendre d'un sourire et de se remettre à marcher.

- Oui, ça ne peut être que ça, fit-il distrait.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de protester quand le coup arriva. Après tout, il l'avait mérité.

Dean m'avait donné rendez-vous après le déjeuner pour une après-midi de détente dans le parc. En nous voyant partir, Olivier a bien essayé par un regard de nous inciter à passer près du terrain pour voir les Serdaigles mais rien n'y a fait. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas celle qui décidait. Et même si cela ne m'aurait pas particulièrement gêné d'observer les prouesses aériennes d'O'Donnell, j'avais comme l'impression que ce n'était le genre de choses que Dean apprécierait.

Nous nous sommes donc installés sur une couverture, dans le parc avec une grosse pile de livres et de revues. Il eut la gentillesse de me donner les pages sportives de la _Gazette_, gardant pour lui les pages d'actualité. D'habitude, c'est quelque chose que je fais plutôt avec mes amis. Nous nous partageons la presse (Andy à l'International, Sean aux BD et petites annonces, Olivier et moi nous battant pour la page des Sports, Dorys récupérant ce qui reste) et commentons aux autres ce que nous trouvons d'intéressant. Le faire avec Dean avait quelque chose de particulier. Mes connaissances en matière de Quidditch ont même été louées quand j'ai réussi avec « Monk Runner » à lui débloquer sa grille de mots-croisés.

- Je me demande ce que je ferai sans toi, plaisanta-t-il en reportant la réponse sur sa grille.

- A l'heure actuelle, tu serais encore en train de chercher, ai-je répondu fièrement, le menton haussé. On a toujours un besoin d'un mordu de Quidditch à ses côtés, il est grand temps que tu le reconnaisses.

Il ne reconnut rien du tout et se contenta de grimacer. Je pris tout d'abord cela pour de la mauvaise foi puis finis par comprendre qu'il s'agissait plus de souffrance en réalité.

- Est-ce que ça va ? ai-je demandé en voyant qu'il se tenait la nuque à une main.

- Je crois juste que je me suis coincé quelque chose, grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître que j'ai raison, hein ? me suis-je moquée.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi ! protesta-t-il avec de pousser un autre gémissement.

- Je me disais juste que je pouvais peut-être faire quelque chose pour y remédier, ai-je dit avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais si _vraiment_, je n'y suis pour rien, autant ne pas me donner cette peine.

Il m'observa ahuri avant de se mettre à sourire.

- Pour être honnête, fit-il doucement, tes commentaires n'arrangent rien à la chose ! Un massage en revanche…

Avec un sourire amusé, je posai donc mon article et allai s'asseoir derrière lui. A peine avais-je posé mes mains sur ses épaules que je sentis sous son pull ses muscles se contracter et saillir. Après m'être assurée qu'il ait bien murmuré un petit « hum » à mon « tu es prêt ? », je m'attaquai à ce qui me sembla être le nœud de tension de mon irlandais.

Crois-le ou non, il s'est mis à hurler.

- Quoi ? ai-je demandé inquiète alors qu'il entrait la tête dans les épaules pour se dégager. J'ai les mains froides ?

- Crois moi, si ça n'était que ça, ça ne me dérangerai pas. Avoue-le, tu as essayé de me tuer ?

Je restai un moment à l'observer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Arrête ! ai-je protesté. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça !

- Si, je t'assure ! fit-il avec un légère grimace.

Je lui adressai un regard noir avant de détourner la tête, vexée.

- Mais continue, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. J'adore.

Mes yeux roulèrent et je reposai de mauvaises grâces mes mains sur ses épaules. Il fut alors parcouru d'un frisson.

- Pervers, ai-je marmonné.

Il me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas idée ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je laissai échapper un pouffement blasé et il en profita pour changer de position. Passant ses bras autour de ma taille, il déposa sa tête sur l'un de mes seins. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à ce contact. Sans être désagréable, il n'était pas des plus confortables. Quelque part, je craignais qu'avec la pression exercée, il ne finisse par le déformer. J'ai tellement attendu que ces deux là veuillent bien pousser que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les voir diminuer.

Mais le soupir d'aise que Dean poussa prouvait qu'il était bien installé. De quelques mouvements de tête, il parfit sa position. Réalisant soudainement l'audace de son geste, il leva vers moi un regard inquiet. Sans être mal à l'aise malgré mes joues rosies, je lui adressai un sourire rassurant et glissai ma main le long de sa nuque endolorie. A nouveau, il frissonna et ses yeux se fermèrent

J'ignore ce qui m'a pris mais à le voir ainsi, blottie contre moi, me donna l'envie de le câliner. Pour une fois, je le voyais s'abandonner, tout fragile. C'est certainement cela qui m'a motivée. Mes doigts sont venus jouer sur son front à la limite de ses cheveux pendant que mon autre bras s'est glissé sur son torse et son ventre pour le serrer contre moi.

J'ignore le temps exact que cela a pris mais sa respiration ne tarda pas à se faire plus profonde, signe que mon irlandais venait de sombrer. Après avoir recherché une position plus confortable, je pus m'emparer à nouveau des pages du journal que je lisais et reprendre ma lecture là où Dean me l'avait faite stopper.

L'après-midi était magnifique, en contraste parfait avec la tempête des jours derniers, un signe comme Dean me l'avait dit. Le soleil, comme s'il souhaitait se rattraper, dardait sur nous ses chauds rayons. C'était une magnifique journée de fin de printemps. D'autres élèves avaient eux aussi fini par envahir les pelouses du parc alors que les 7ème années, toutes maisons confondues, s'étaient réservés le ponton. Je sentais les regards de nos voisins les plus proches rivés sur nous. Je suppose que le spectacle qui s'offrait à leur yeux devait les intéresser (Dean endormi, la tête entre mes seins, moi lisant et lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. Il n'y avait pas de quoi jacasser). Flaherty semblait parfaitement installé. J'espérais simplement que cette position ne lui rappelait pas son enfance et sa mère. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, Freud aurait eu des tas de choses à dire à ce sujet. Andy a vaguement tenté de m'expliquer ses théories, pour élargir ma culture, théories qui d'après moi pourraient servir d'excellents moyens de contraceptions. Qui aurait envie d'un enfant en sachant ce que lui en dit ?

Toute dans mes pensées à base de bébés et de traumatismes, je ne réalisai pas directement que la sieste improvisée de mon petit ami touchait à sa fin. Il commença à remuer doucement et ses paupières finirent par lentement se relever. Les sourcils froncés, il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui, ne se rappelant visiblement pas où il s'était assoupi. Il finit par lever les yeux dans ma direction et quitta ses airs de grognon endormi pour se fendre d'un sourire.

- Bonjour, fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je me penchai alors vers lui, prenant le risque de me démettre une cervicale pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Alors, bien dormi ? ai-je demandé.

Il resserra encore un peu ses bras autour de moi et hocha la tête.

- Tu es moelleuse et confortable, répondit-il dans un bâillement. C'est une carrière que tu pourrais envisager…

- Laquelle ? me suis-je moquée. Celle d'oreiller professionnel ?

Il tourna son regard vers le lac et se fendit d'un autre sourire.

- Pourquoi pas ? Moi, je t'engage tout de suite.

Je laissai échapper un soupir amusé et fis mine de ne pas relever. Dean se releva légèrement, quittant ma poitrine pour venir loger sa tête sous mon menton et étira ses longues jambes. Il attrapa ensuite une de mes mains et se mit à jouer avec. Je le laissai faire, préférant laisser mon regard errer sur les berges ensoleillées à l'eau sombre.

- Tout est tellement calme et apaisant, murmura Dean faiblement.

Malheureusement pour lui, le ballet chaotique de deux papillons s'attirant et se repoussant comme des aimants, tout juste entrés dans notre champ de vision, tendait plutôt à prouver le contraire.

- Pas tout en fait, ai-je rectifié. Regarde ces deux là, ils se battent.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Regarde-les ! ai-je expliqué en lui montrant les deux insectes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent d'autre ? C'est peut-être une lutte pour un territoire. Si ça se trouve, ils ne s'arrêteront qu'à la mort de l'un d'eux !

La main que j'avais placée sur le ventre de Dean d'indiqua que celui-ci s'était mis à tressauter.

- Quoi ? me suis-je indignée, vexée par son hilarité. Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Disons que j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de… _procréer_.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Devinant ma surprise et ma stupéfaction à mon simple silence, Dean se mit à éclater de rire. Je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention et m'intéressai à nouveau aux papillons. La danse guerrière que j'avais tant admirée pouvait-elle être en fait un rituel nuptial ?

- Non, ai-je déclaré avec un haussement d'épaules, je préfère mon hypothèse. C'est plus… beau.

Beau n'était pas réellement le terme qui convenait le mieux mais c'était le seul que j'avais trouvé. Dean retrouva alors la position assise et se tourna vers moi.

- Plus _beau_ ? s'écria-t-il ahuri. Jinxie, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus beau que deux êtres transmettant la vie par la voie du plaisir ?

- La lutte pour la survie ? ai-je tenté.

Je n'eus pour réponse qu'un odieux ricanement moqueur.

- Excuse-moi, ai-je répondu froidement. Mais Mme Papillon n'a pas l'air de vraiment apprécier.

Dean secoua la tête lentement avant de la laisser retomber sur mon épaule.

- Et rien ne te dis qu'il ne s'agit pas de deux mâles, ai-je ajouté pour conclure ma démonstration.

- Parfois, dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur mon crâne, je me dis que j'aimerais bien entrer là-dedans. Juste pour tenter de comprendre à quoi ressemble le monde à travers tes yeux !

- A un endroit passionnant, assurément ! ai-je rétorqué.

Il eut un petit rire et bascula sa tête sur mon épaule pour venir déposer un baiser sur ma mâchoire.

- Toi, souffla-t-il en attrapant mes poignets et en enroulant mes bras autour de lui. Toi, je t'aime.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a prise. Peut-être était-ce à cause du côté reposant et serein de cette journée qui avait lentement abattu mes défenses, peut-être était-ce cause de ces papillons que je continuais à observer valser. Peut-être n'avais-je pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit, par habitude. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne réalisai ce qui se passait que lorsque les mots commencèrent à sortir de ma bouche.

- Moi au…

Voilà, c'est là que j'ai compris. Là, j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire. L'habituelle terreur qui accompagnait l'expression des sentiments de Dean et qui, pour une fois, m'avait momentanément épargnée, se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Sauf que cette fois, c'était à cause de moi. Elle eut la bonne idée de se doubler d'un immense sentiment de malaise. Mon cœur menaça de s'arrêter de battre, ce qui entre nous m'aurait épargné bien des soucis.

J'avais failli avouer à Dean que je l'aimais.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment un aveu. Je ne savais toujours pas moi-même ce que je ressentais pour lui. C'était fort, agréable mais ça n'avait pas de nom. Là, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, machinalement. Comme quand on répond à un millième « Salut, ça va ? » par un « bien et toi ? » même si ce n'est pas le cas. Sauf que dans ce cas précis, c'était autrement plus grave. Il fallait que je me rattrape, que je finisse ma phrase, que je ne le laisse pas croire que…

C'était évidement trop tard.

Dean avait parfaitement compris. Ma subite interruption n'avait fait que le confirmer dans son intuition. Il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas voir ce « moi aussi » qui se cachait dans ma phrase prématurément achevé. Il se redressa d'un bond et me dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte, sur le point de parler. Désormais sur les genoux, il posa ses mains au sol et avança son visage vers le mien.

- Je… euh. Enfin, je… ai-je bégayé lamentablement. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que…

Il ne me laissa pas finir. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisque je n'avais absolument rien d'autre à dire. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il posa son index sur les miennes, me réduisant par ce simple geste au silence le plus complet. Instinctivement, je cherchai à maintenir la distance entre nous deux, pour qu'il comprenne de cette façon que les mots m'avaient échappé et qu'ils n'avaient pas le sens qu'il leur donnait. Malheureusement, cet aspect de fuite ne traversa pas un instant l'esprit de l'irlandais puisqu'il continua à avancer et à gagner du terrain. A tel point que je ne tardai pas à finir sur un coude, nos jambes entrecroisées ne me permettant pas d'aller plus loin. J'étais comme prise au piège. Mes maigres abdominaux me trahirent alors et je me retrouvai vite allongée sur le dos, Dean à bout de bras au-dessus de moi.

Je crus mon salut arrivé lorsqu'un hurlement lointain déchira le silence de la fin d'après-midi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandai-je en me relevant sur le coude et en tournant la tête en direction du château.

Me sentant aux abois, Dean ne me laissa pas profiter de la diversion. Ses doigts attrapèrent mon menton et il me força à le regarder.

Le voir aussi confiant, aussi souriant me fendit le cœur. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Il allait s'imaginer plein de choses. Enfin, au moins une… Et je lui avais donné toutes les raisons de le faire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? En temps normal, je ne m'y serais certainement pas hasardée. C'était à cause de cet après-midi. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Tout m'avait semblé tellement parfait que ces quelques mots m'étaient devenus presque… _naturels_.

Une pensée pour le moins dérangeante germa alors dans mon esprit. Est-ce que je le pensais ? Je me sentais terrifiée, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Je m'en voulais. Mais je n'avais pas de regret. Etait-il possible que ce moment de tendresse ait décoincé quelque chose dans mon esprit ? Peut-être était-ce finalement ça l'amour, une alternance de peur, de tendresse et de bonheur (avec chez certaines personnes une prédominance des phases terreur). La manière de l'avouer n'était certainement pas la plus courage qui soit, mais c'était sûrement celle que mon esprit savait être à ma portée.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Alors comme ça, je l'aimais ?

Dean usa de son poids pour me faire à nouveau basculer sur le dos. Il me rassura d'un sourire et murmura doucement :

- Je t'aime, Tierney…

Un petit bruit de gorge m'échappa et je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne prit pas ça pour un autre acquiescement. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler mais fut à nouveau interrompu par le hurlement.

- EEEEEEEEEY !

Sa source étant plus proche, je reçus un coup au cœur lorsque je parvins à identifier la personne qui venait de le pousser.

- C'est la voix d'Olivier, me suis-je écriée en me redressant brutalement.

Dean étant juste au-dessus de moi, il reçut ma tête dans les dents. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa et il usa à nouveau de son poids pour m'empêcher de bouger.

- June, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît… demanda-t-il alors que j'essayais de le repousser.

- Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave ! ai-je protesté, énervée.

Il ne se laissa ni convaincre, ni impressionner et posa l'une de ses mains sur mon ventre.

- Ou il est peut-être en train de s'amuser ou de crier après ses joueurs, Davies ou un Serpentard, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit-il calmement. Tu n'as pas à accourir à chaque fois que tu l'entends hausser la voix !

Ses arguments, plus qu'acceptables, ne me convainquirent pas pour autant. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. A nouveau, je tentai de me relever. Dean me laissa suffisamment faire pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de ma taille et me fit rouler avec lui sur le côté.

La rapidité du mouvement m'arracha un cri de surprise et une violente décharge traversa mes nerfs quand mon épaule vint percuter le sol. Agacée par les entraves qu'il me mettait, j'étais prête à crier lorsque le regard qu'il m'adressa et sa seconde main, puisque j'avais roulé sur l'autre, qu'il faisait doucement remonter le long de ma cuisse firent mourir absolument toutes pensées autre que celle me félicitant de ne pas avoir mis de jupe ce jour-là.

Visiblement, c'était le but recherché.

- Tu m'avais promis que tu serais à moi aujourd'hui, rappela-t-il doucement. Alors, reste…

Il ne me laissa le temps de rien et m'attira totalement contre lui. Sa main passa rapidement mes hanches pour se loger au creux de ma taille. De l'autre, il traçait de légers cercles dans mon dos. Il souleva légèrement la tête et vint caresser du bout des lèvres la peau de mon cou. J'ignorais ce nouveau supplice auquel il voulait me soumettre. Blottie contre lui, jamais torture ne m'avait semblé si délicieuse.

Je crois que j'ai tout oublié. Où nous étions, qui pouvait nous voir… Qu'Olivier à cet instant venait à nouveau de hurler. Une seule et unique pensée m'animait désormais, l'embrasser. C'était certainement ça le désir, finalement. Se sentir consumée. C'était la première fois que je le ressentais.

Pour lui, en tous cas.

Imaginant la partie gagnée, il déposa à nouveau le visage sur l'herbe et esquissa un sourire tracassé.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il inquiet, laissant jouer ses doigts avec le bas de mon T-shirt. Tu restes ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que je me jetai sur lui pour l'embrasser. Lui offrir un baiser, un vrai. D'où me venait cette fougue, cette passion ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. C'était très étrange. Je me sentais bien mais ne ressentais plus rien.

Pour la première depuis longtemps, mon cerveau avait accepté de se débrancher et me permettait de vivre l'instant présent, de suivre mes envies. En l'occurrence, offrir à mon petit ami le baiser de sa vie.

Dire que Dean fut surpris serait un euphémisme. Cependant, il répondit vite à mes avances et sentant que je prenais le dessus poussa ma hanche et me fit à nouveau basculer sur le dos.

La rapidité du geste et le soudain poids de Dean sur moi eurent raison de l'air se trouvant encore dans mes poumons. C'est donc à moitié riante et étouffée que je mis fin à ce baiser. Dean recula légèrement son visage du mien et eut la bonne idée de s'appuyer sur le coude pour éviter de totalement m'écraser. Il ne bougea pas plus que ça, laissant volontairement nos jambes entrecroisées et me couvrant de son corps totalement.

Je suivis religieusement le parcours de ses yeux de chat. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils exprimaient et pour une fois, j'avais l'impression de les comprendre. Lui et moi nous sommes rendus compte qu'en un autre lieu, cette situation aurait très vite évolué. Il ôta avec douceur un brin d'herbe qui s'était logé dans mes cheveux et amorça un autre baiser, cette fois-ci plus tendre.

Il l'aurait sans aucun doute été si Olivier ne s'était pas remis à crier.

- TIERNEEEEEEEEEEEEY !

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa. Ouvrant les yeux, je découvris que Dean n'avait pas attendu pour en faire de même. Gardant mes lèvres prisonnières des siennes, il me sonda du regard et dut comprendre à mon air plus qu'inquiet que s'il tardait trop à bouger cette fois-ci, je n'hésiterais pas à le repousser. Pour de vrai. D'ailleurs, c'était par égard pour lui que je ne l'avais pas de suite fait.

C'était moi qu'Olivier appelait. Quelque chose de grave s'était forcément passé. J'en étais désormais persuadée.

Dean vint poser son front dans l'herbe, non loin de ma propre tête. Avec une violence qui me fit sursauter, il frappa le sol du poing avant de se relever, me rendant ainsi ma liberté.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il furieux. Il le fait exprès !

Je retrouvai avec difficulté et douleur la position assise, un peu désappointée par cet accès de fureur.

- Dean, ai-je fait doucement en me remettant sur mes pieds, je dois y aller…

Du coin de l'œil, il me jeta un regard noir avant de détourner la tête vers le lac, lâchant un reniflement moqueur. Je ressentais de la culpabilité à cet instant. Mais mon instinct, plus fort, m'ordonnai de ne pas réfléchir et de foncer.

- Je vais revenir, ai-je promis. Ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques minutes, tu sais…

- Laisse tomber, June ! me coupa-t-il froidement sans m'adresser un regard. Autant arrêter là. C'était sympa mais c'est terminé. Vas-y, va donc voir ce qu'il a !

Ses propos m'ont blessée. C'était certainement ce qu'il voulait. J'ai trouvé ça injuste. Certes, je me sentais horriblement mal de le laisser là, comme ça. Mais s'il pensait parvenir à me faire culpabiliser ainsi et changer d'avis, il se trompait lourdement.

- Laisse moi un peu de temps, ai-je expliquai en m'éloignant. Et je reviendrai !

Il ne me répondit pas, ni ne me regarda, préférant me tourner le dos et s'intéresser de près aux ondulations du lac. Le cœur légèrement serré, je me mis à courir en direction du château et de ce qui me semblait être l'emplacement d'Olivier. Je découvris sur les marches du perron mon meilleur ami alternant hurlement et discussion houleuse avec notre concierge préféré s'étant visiblement mis en tête de le faire taire.

- Olivier !

Il se tourna dans ma direction et parut soulagée de me voir. Il planta Rusard sur les marches pour se précipiter à ma rencontre.

- Juni, murmura-t-il essoufflé. C'est terrible…

Pâle et tremblant, je l'attrapai par l'épaule pour le forcer à respirer et à se calmer.

- Dubois, tu me fais peur, ai-je avoué. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le regard effondré qu'il me lança me porta un coup fatal. La main que j'avais sur lui me permit finalement de ne pas chanceler.

- C'est Potter, finit-il par avouer. On a essayé de le tuer…

_A suivre_

* * *

Si vous lisez ceci… Ben, comme tout à l'heure, sauf que vous avez le mérite d'avoir terminé cette partie de chapitre. Si, c'est du mérite, la dernière fois, je me suis presque endormie en le relisant.  
Oh, j'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous dire que je décline toute responsabilité quant à des douleurs oculaires ou éventuels changements de cornée !  
Donc, en cas de crackage, l'hypothétique review se retrouvait (_it's a kind of magic_) dans ma boîte aux lettres. Et dans mon état dans cette hypothèse, ce serait positif. En admettant que je puisse le faire…  
Cela devient déprimant comme petit jeu.  
Si en revanche, et c'est certainement le plus probable, c'est parce que trop pressée de poster, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une annonce marrante, originale et ludique pour vous dire que la deuxième partie de « June : L'orgueil du lion » sera postée dès que les corrections seront faites, avec la rentrée dans trois semaines et quelques.

Euh… Ceci dit, pour la review… Si le cœur vous en dit ! °u°

A+ Owlie


	13. June: L'orgueil du lion partie 2

**NOTE IMPORTANTE (s'il vous plaît, prenez le temps de la lire):  
**Cela va maintenant faire près d'une semaine que je me débats avec ce site pour poster la suite du chapitre. Il se passe quelque chose de très bête et qui, pour le coup, me pose énormément de problèmes: il semble refuser les trop gros fichiers. J'ai tout essayé, **il m'a été impossible de charger le document dans son intégralité.** Après une longue réflexion et beaucoup d'hésitations (je remercie les personnes qui m'ont d'ailleurs conseillée), j'ai décidé de couper de nouveau ce chapitre. **La seconde partie que vous avez attendu sera donc elle-même en deux parties** (le partie 2-a et le partie 2-b).  
Mais... Car il y a un mais et cette fois, il est heureux, la seconde partie est d'ores et déjà corrigée, formatée, prête à être mise en ligne. **Cela ne sera donc qu'une question de jours.**  
Je suis sincèrement désolée et peinée d'avoir à couper ce chapitre. J'espère que le site règlera au plus vite ce problème (car, soyons honnête, si vous avez lu mes autres travaux, vous savez que la concision n'est pas ma qualité première). Quand ce sera le cas, **ce chapitre sera édité pour que soit réunies les deux parties.** Et pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes pour reviewer (on sait jamais, des fois que vous vouliez commenter les deux parties... et vu qu'on ne peut reviewer qu'une fois un chapitre), **un petit bonus suivra la seconde partie de ce chapitre** (si vous avez suivi, la partie 2-b, finalement) et lorsque la réunification aura eu lieu, le bonus constituera un chapitre à part... un interlude, quoi.  
**De la même façon, il m'est impossible d'éditer les chapitres précédents et de remettre les signes de séparation de paragraphes, facilitant la lecture**. J'en suis désolée.  
Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, c'est pas grave, je reprendrai un peu plus bas. En attendant, ce chapitre va reprendre un cours normal.

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:**  
Un an? Cela passe vite, n'est-ce pas? Voici donc le chapitre (enfin, ce que le site me permet d'en poster... Le chapitre 12, 2-a) qui clôturera la 5ème année de June et cie à Poudlard. J'ai encore une fois des tas d'excuses pour ce retard mais autant éviter la longue énumération...  
Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu, commenté, mis en favoris ou en alerte, rappelé (avec plus ou moins de douceur) que je ne tenais pas de délais. C'est idiot mais cela aide à maintenir un semblant de motivation. Encore une fois, ce serait trop long de tous vous nommer mais vos gestes et vos attentions ne sont pas passées inaperçues. J'arrête là parce qu'il y a encore plein de choses à dire (et que les longues notes d'auteur sont normalement interdites.  
Deux petites dernières choses: je vous recommande de relire le chapitre précédent et un énorme merci à Blue Cinnamon, que je surnommerai volontiers Super-Bêta si cela n'impliquait pas aussi la mise de slip sur collant, pour avoir supporté mes humeurs et mes fautes d'orthographes ainsi que pour s'être donnée la peine de résumés le chapitre précédent.

**Quid(ditch)?:**  
Faisons simple, parlons des personnages tertiaires et inventés:  
**Dorothy MacDonald** est l'homologue de Percy Weasley chez les Gryffondors. **Matthew MacKinnon** et **Borys Lewosky** sont les camarades de dortoir de Sean, Percy et Olivier. **Walken** (dite Tête de Fouine) est à Serpentard en 5ème année.  
La **Cellule** est une organisation secrète (façon de parler), constituée par des amoureux du Noble Sport, qui a pour but de protéger les intérêts de Gryffondor en matière de Quidditch. Cela passe par la protection des joueurs, un service d'ordre durant les matchs, etc... Les membres ne s'appellent pas par leurs noms, simplement par une initiale. Un peu comme M et Q dans _James Bond_.  
**O'Donnell** est un joueur de Serdaigle, un Poursuiveur qui possède le ton de pouvoir trafiquer n'importe quel balai. Et il est bien le seul à y parvenir, sans danger.

**Notes à propos de la lecture:**  
"**Flower of Scotland**" est le magnifique hymne écossais, certainement un des plus beaux (vous pourrez l'écouter librement sur Deezer ou mieux, trouvez des vidéos où il sera chanté dans un stade sur des sites comme Youtube ou Dailymotion). "**You'll never walk alone**" est une chanson célèbre devenue hymne des clubs de Liverpool et des Glasgow Rangers. Le titre est plutôt éloquent mais je vous conseille de jeter un oeil aux paroles... et d'entendre cette chanson être entonnée à Anfield (le stade de Liverpool). Enfin, les paroles de "**Tubthumping**" de Chumbawamba sont citées dans ce chapitre.

* * *

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent**  
Par Blue Cinnamon

Pour le plus grand plaisir de l'assemblée des geeks-qui-adorent-trop-trop-le-Quidditch-et-les-personnages-tertiaires, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantôme des Gryffondors, et Peeves, emblème des fauteurs de trouble de Poudlard, vont vous résumer le chapitre 12, l'orgueil du lion, du June Tierney's Diary. Ils sont en tout point les parfaits parrains pour ce chapitre 13.

Suite à un problème technique probablement dû aux interférences électromagnétiques, la vidéo-conférence ne peut hélas que retransmettre le son. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser du désagrément causé.

« Salut bande de tête de thon… »

« Peeves, tu dois faire le résumé, pas faire fuir les lecteurs en les insultant. »

« … »

« N'en viens pas au geste obscène ! »

« Nick est psychorigide, Nick est psychorigide, Nick est psychorigide,…. »

« Tu veux que j'appelle le baron sanglant ?? Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, tu sais. Il est parfait pour être le second parrain de ce chapitre, lui aussi. »

« Gnagnagna.. »

« Bon, je vais le chercher. »

« Attends ! … Enfin, je veux dire : Owlie sera déçue si je cède ma place alors ce n'est pas la peine d'aller le chercher. »

« Bon. Ca ira pour cette fois. »

« Tu me fais du mal, tu sais. »

« Brrr.. Ne me dis pas ce genre de choses avec CETTE intonation perverse. »

« … »

« Peeves ! »

« Faut pas prendre la mouche comme ça. »

« J'en remercie Merlin qu'il n'y ait pas l'image finalement. C'est un rating T, Peeves, agis et parle en conséquences ! »

« Rating T ? … Alors j'ai le droit de dire cul, zizi, pipi, caca, travail, crotte, anus,… Reviens Nick ! Promis j'arrête ! Reviens ! »

« Tu vas rester calme et civilisé ? »

« Je vais me contrôler. »

«Bien…. Commençons le résumé. Les lecteurs vont se lasser et passer directement au chapitre. »

« Alors au chapitre précédent, June a espéré que je déclenche une bataille de nourriture. Et même que Patch – tu sais le préfet qui en rame pas une – et bien Patch a fait fondre son chaudron pendant l'épreuve de potion durant les BuSES et c'était le bor… Bazar… Voilà, c'est fini !»

« … »

« J'ai été poli ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu du chapitre ? Tu es demeuré ? Tu crois que ça va réellement aider les gens à se remettre le chapitre précédent ?? »

« Nicholas, ton vocabulaire. »

« … »

« Hé c'est pas loyal comme coup ! Te servir de ta tête de cette manière… »

« Grmmlelelbleulle… »

« Aieuuuuuh. »

« Tu va te tenir maintenant. Je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer, peu importe l'arrière-goût que ça me laisse. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Fais pas ces choses avec ta tête, tu triches. »

« Quand c'est les autres, c'est toujours de la triche. »

« Exactement ! »

« Peeves ! »

« Bon, bon… »

« Bien. Au chapitre précédent, June et ses amis ont passé les épreuves des buses. Notre héroïne était très stressée mais elle s'en est plutôt bien tirée. »

« Et même que grâce aux épreuves, on a appris que quatrième prénom de June est Poppy, un nom de hibou ! Pourquoi pas Médor ou Brutus ! »

« En quoi ce détail est intéressant ? »

« Pour les personnes dotées d'un minimum d'humour, c'est délicieusement drôle.»

« Je n'ai rien entendu… Bref, June a discuté avec la petite amie d'Olivier et ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. »

« Elles sont d'accord que la coupe de cheveux de Chourave est affreuse. »

« Le sujet de conversation était principalement leur petit-ami respectif ! »

« Pfff, les discussions de gonzesses, moi… »

« Sinon June a discuté avec Olivier de Dean et Mélanie. Puis ils se sont battus dans le parc comme des gamins. »

« Tierney a découvert que cet imbécile de Dubois avait discuté avec Flaherty : un petit topo sur le sexe et tout et tout… Tierney est devenue dingue. C'était trop drôle. »

« Après ils ont fait la sieste. A son réveil, June était assez furieuse : en s'endormant, elle avait loupé ainsi un après-midi de révisions ET un rendez-vous avec son petit-ami. »

« C'est pas grave : ce type est flûtiste, alors niveau mâle viril…Quoique en y repensant les musiciens sont plutôt agiles de leurs doigts. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me mortifies profondément. »

« Profond comment ? »

« Ôte cette expression de ton visage ! »

« Oh, ça va… Si on ne peut même plus rire. »

« Crétin. »

« Tu es puéril, Nicholas, totalement puéril. Moi, au moins, je prends mon travail à cœur… Tierney a rencontré Flaherty en revenant du parc et ils se sont engueulés. June ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi à rien faire avec Dubois dans le parc et de l'autre Flaherty faisait une crise de jalousie et rajoutait de l'huile sur le feu. C'était grandiose. Surtout que Dubois, avec son côté je-débarque-de-ma-province, a empiré les choses sans s'en rendre compte. J'ai a-do-ré. »

« C'est horrible de dire une chose pareille. Un couple se dispute et tu jubiles ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je… Je ne veux même pas chercher à te comprendre. «

« Après la dispute, June et Olivier sont allés prendre de la nourriture en cuisine… Oh, c'était hilarant : Fred et Georges leur ont dit de caresser la banane au lieu de la poire. Dubois ne voulait pas, vu que ça lui fait penser à une grosse… »

« Peeves ! »

«Ah, oui… Le rating T, c'est pénible quand même.»

« Dans la suite du chapitre, June s'est réconciliée avec Dean et les BUSES se sont terminées. Notre héroïne a raté l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie, le reste devrait aller. Sinon le dernier jour des examens, elle a reçu une lettre de chacun de ses parents. Aucun des deux ne semblent pourvoir venir l'accueillir à la gare. »

« Mais le must, c'est que la lettre : elle l'a reçu en pleine tronche car les deux hiboux faisaient la course. Cat lui a explosé le nez ! Que j'aime les hiboux ! »

« Ah ça, on le sait tous ! La grande bataille de fiente que tu as déclenchée en février 1976 restera dans les annales. »

« C'est le cas de le dire…. Anal… Haha. »

« Tu es répugnant. Je termine le résumé et tu te tais. »

« Oui, Nickounette .»

« Alors que June passait enfin un moment avec son petit-ami, Olivier est arrivé en panique. Naturellement Dean était furieux et nous apprenons alors le pire drame que le capitaine de l'équipe des gryffondors est jamais eu à surmonter : on a essayé de tuer Harry Potter, son attrapeur. Sa seule chance de victoire.»

« Mouhahha… Ca sent le drame. »

« Tu sais, tous les lecteurs – ou du moins j'espère pour eux – ont lu le tome 1 de Harry Potter. »

« Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me casses mon plaisir. Pas étonnant que tu sois encore célibataire après tous ces siècles ! »

« Peeves ! Je vais te … »

Pour une raison totalement indépendante de notre volonté, la retransmission a été coupée.

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

Nous avons tous en général une corde qui nous lie à quelqu'un ; elle peut être courte ou longue. Mais on ne connait jamais la longueur. Ce n'est pas nous qui décidons.

_Vous descendez ? _, par Nick Hornby

* * *

**June: L'orgueil du lion**

_Partie 2 (a)_

**oOoOo**

- Olivier, arrête ! Et calme-toi ! Je n'y comprends rien !

D'un mouvement vif, je retirai mon bras de sa main. Quelques instants auparavant, il m'avait ainsi empoignée et conduite à un train d'enfer dans le dédale des couloirs du château, marmonnant d'incompréhensibles explications. Me sentant déterminée à ne plus bouger, il accepta de me faire face et m'adressa un regard plus qu'irrité. Constatant que je ne cillais pas, il poussa un grognement exaspéré.

- Ok, concéda-t-il lentement. Mais il nous faut avancer !

Il tendit à nouveau la main en direction de mon bras. Sans succès puisque, d'un pas en arrière, je me mis hors de sa portée. Aussi agréable que puisse être le contact, je n'avais aucune envie d'être baladée de la sorte. Encore moins si cela devait me couvrir de bleus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! ai-je dit en me massant l'épaule. Je te suivrai.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me fit signe de lui emboîter le pas.

- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? me suis-je risquée à demander puisqu'il ne parlait pas.

- Il n'était pas dans son lit ce matin, expliqua-t-il. Ses amis ne l'ont pas vu de la journée. Et cet après-midi, la rumeur a commencé à courir. Quand le petit Floyd a été à l'infirmerie, un vague rapport avec une blague d'un goût plutôt douteux des Jumeaux d'après ce que je sais, il a entendu Pomfresh en parler. « _Je ne sais pas si Potter va se réveiller_ ».

Il se figea alors et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Juni… Il a été _attaqué_, murmura-t-il avec gravité.

Sa déclaration me laissa un instant sans voix.

- Mais… ai-je bégayé alors que nous nous remettions à marcher. Par quoi ?

Mon meilleur ami se fendit d'un ricanement moqueur.

- Demande-toi plutôt par _qui_ !

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre, je l'attrapai par le bras pour le retenir.

- Olivier, ai-je fait réprobatrice, tu penses sincèrement que…

- Enfin, qui d'autres que les Serpentards voudraient le voir disparaître ?

Me sentant moins que convaincue et devant mon roulement d'yeux désabusé, il se pencha vers moi et baissa la voix avant de continuer.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce gosse nous fera gagner. Pas besoin de s'appeler Davies pour s'en rendre compte ! Les Serpentards ont toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir s'en débarrasser.

- En allant jusqu'à le tuer ? ai-je signalé froidement.

Olivier ne prit pas la peine de me répondre. D'une part parce que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il me dirait et que lui savait que cela achèverait de me mettre en boule. D'autre part, parce qu'après un périple agité, nous venions enfin d'atteindre le couloir de l'infirmerie. Je mis quelques instants à m'apercevoir que, quelques pas en arrière, mon meilleur ami s'était arrêté. Il avait rangé son air furieux pour un autre, bien plus perdu.

- Tu sais Juni, avoua-t-il doucement. Le pire est souvent vite arrivé…

Il poussa un long et profond soupir avant de se diriger vers le petit groupe de personnes massées devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Sans faire de commentaire, je lui emboîtai le pas. Sean, posté là en tant que guetteur, entouré de 1ère année, se hâta à notre rencontre, visiblement soulagé par notre apparition.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! marmonna-t-il. Je commençai à sérieusement m'ennuyer.

Il désigna d'un geste discret de la tête le groupe des amis de Potter et esquissa une grimace. Amusée, je ne pus que me fendre d'un sourire.

- Où est-ce que tu te cachais Tierney ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Ça doit bien faire plus d'une heure qu'on remue le château des cachots aux combles pour te retrouver.

Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt. La perspective d'expliquer à Sean, Olivier et à la moitié des 1ère années de ma maison ce qui m'avait retardée était loin de m'enchanter.

- Je te raconterai plus tard, ai-je menti pour éviter d'avoir à répondre.

Le regard de Sean s'éclaira. Sentir que quelque chose de honteux devait se cacher derrière cette promesse fit sa plus grande joie.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Un éclat de rire sardonique m'échappa. Olivier coupa aux protestations boudeuses et indignées de l'écossais.

- Du nouveau ?

Sean se tourna vers lui et secoua tristement la tête.

- MacGonagall est revenue avec Rogue, déclara-t-il dans un soupir avant d'ajouter d'un air réjoui. Je n'ose même pas raconter ce qu'elle a promis de me faire si j'étais encore au milieu quand elle sortirait. Dumbledore et le soigneur de Sainte-Mangouste n'ont pas bougé non plus. Et Percy…

- _Percy_ ? l'ai-je coupé.

- Oui, répondit Hataway légèrement surpris. Il a été autorisé à venir voir son frère…

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, il approfondit son explication.

- Il était avec Potter quand c'est arrivé, fit-il les sourcils froncés. Olivier ne te l'avait pas dit ?

J'adressai un regard furieux à mon meilleur ami.

- Non, ai-je dit froidement. Il a _omis_ ce détail.

Sean ricana doucement devant l'air digne que s'efforçait d'arborer Dubois. Evidemment, pour lui, seul son Attrapeur comptait. Mais un peu de compassion à l'égard de notre préfet n'était pas non plus trop demandé.

Il bouda quelques instants, la mine renfrognée, alors que Sean entamait l'élaboration d'un plan de vengeance (et cette attente dans ce couloir l'avait visiblement _énormément_ inspiré), lui aussi persuadé que cette attaque était un fait des Serpentards.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? demanda-t-il simplement lorsque je remis en cause ses hypothèses.

Je ne sus répondre sur l'instant. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Les coupables idéaux étaient aussi les seuls que nous avions.

MacGonagall sortit de l'infirmerie près d'une demi-heure après. A en juger par le regard qu'elle adressa à Hataway lorsqu'elle l'aperçut toujours présent, elle envisagea réellement durant un court instant le châtiment promis. Son visage se détendit puis prit un air résigné en nous voyant, Olivier et moi, à ses côtés.

- Professeur, comment vont-ils ? ai-je demandé.

Notre directrice de maison sembla hésiter à répondre puis, constatant que toutes les personnes s'étaient approchées et l'observaient désormais, avides, elle accepta de se fendre d'un commentaire.

- Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Dumbledore mettent en œuvre tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour les soigner. Leur état ne s'est pas aggravé…

Je ne pus tirer rien de bien rassurant des mots de notre enseignante et vis quelques 1ère années échanger un regard inquiet.

- Harry ne va pas mourir, hein ? demanda le garçon au visage lunaire qui, je ne le rappellerai jamais assez, avait participé à la perte des 150 points.

- Enfin, Londubat ! s'écria MacGonagall en se tournant vers lui. Ai-je dit que leurs jours étaient en danger ?

Elle cessa là sa conférence improvisée, malgré nos suppliques et protestations, et nous intima l'ordre de retourner à la Tour. Une fois nos cadets éloignés, elle se tourna vers Olivier, pressentant la question qu'il allait lui poser.

- Professeur ? fit-il lentement.

- Oui, Dubois ? répondit-elle résignée.

- Quand est-ce qu'il va…

Soudainement pâle, Olivier fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Sean et moi avons échangé un regard et je plaçai une main rassurante dans son dos, en guise de soutien. MacGonagall le dévisagea longuement puis soupira avant d'avouer à regret.

- Je l'ignore. Attendons quelques jours avant d'aviser.

Pour Olivier, le monde venait de s'écrouler. Le dernier match de la saison était dans moins d'une semaine désormais et son Attrapeur avait de grandes chances de ne pas le jouer.

**oOo**

Je n'avais rarement vu la Salle Commune être dans un tel état d'ébullition. L'ensemble des Gryffondors, que la rumeur avait progressivement touché, était revenu à la source de toutes les informations, notre Tour. A bien y réfléchir, il me fallait remonter à Halloween pour retrouver une occasion où nous nous étions tous ainsi réunis. Les fauteuils étaient pris d'assauts, souvent occupés par deux ou trois personnes, tout comme les tables et les premières marches des escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Nick Quasi Sans Tête passait d'un groupe d'élèves à l'autre, échangeant rumeurs et informations. Comme nombre de nos camarades, nous nous sommes faits une place sur le tapis, bientôt rejoints par Dorys, Andy et les autres 5ème année.

Les hypothèses allèrent bon train. Les filles repoussèrent violement celle qu'avaient avancée Sean et Olivier. Un débat plutôt houleux s'engagea et je me gardai bien d'y participer. Déjà, parce que mon instinct de survie m'interdisait de m'interposer entre les deux camps ou de prendre parti. Mais surtout parce que j'étais tout simplement sans opinion à ce sujet. Je ne pouvais pas croire que des élèves puissent aller aussi loin pour remporter la Coupe. Merlin sait que nous nous méfions souvent à raison des Serpentards. Et même s'il apprécie les tours en douce pour déstabiliser l'autre, j'avais du mal à imaginer que Flint puisse repousser ses limites à ce point. Il avait beau être un fieffé crétin, il n'en restait pas moins éperdument amoureux du Noble Sport. Et ce simple fait interdisait un certain nombre de choses. Olivier aussi le savait mais il ne souhaitait tout simplement pas le reconnaître. Parce qu'après tout, si ce n'était pas les Serpentards, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Les Serdaigles ? Ils sont trop intelligents pour ça. En admettant qu'ils aient voulu tenter quelque chose, ils se seraient débrouillés pour que cela paraisse naturel. Pas pour amener Potter aux portes de la mort. J'imagine qu'Olivier partageait mes doutes et que c'est ce qui l'a amené à conserver le silence et à retrouver une certaine neutralité. Il se contenta d'écouter d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait et de fixer d'un œil torve les motifs du tapis, ruminant selon toutes vraisemblances de sombres pensées.

Percy remonta plus tard dans la soirée, provoquant une soudaine agitation. Il se dirigea tout naturellement vers ses deux cadets avec qui il échangea quelques mots à voix basse puis alla à la rencontre de ses homologues préfets.

Quand leur conciliabule fut terminé, nous lui fîmes de grands gestes pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Il mit un instant à réaliser qui se cachaient derrière cette forêt de mains qui dépassaient à peine du canapé puis vint s'asseoir, le visage pâle et fatigué, à la place que Sean et moi venions de lui faire.

- Comment va ton frère ? demanda Andy inquiète.

- Disons qu'il s'en remettra, soupira notre préfet. Quelques fractures et deux-trois ecchymoses. Pomfresh lui a fait prendre une potion pour dormir. Mais d'après elle, il aurait déjà dû se réveiller. Preuve qu'il dort naturellement à présent.

J'adressai à Percy mon sourire le plus rassurant et Sean alla même jusqu'à se fendre d'une amicale et virile tape dans le dos.

- Et Potter ?

A peine audible et légèrement rauque, la voix d'Olivier parvint malgré tout à ramener le silence parmi nous. Percy parut un instant gêné et répondit, hésitant.

- Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, avoua-t-il tristement. Dumbledore pense que nous ne devons plus nous inquiéter à son sujet. Il finira bien par se réveiller…

Contre toute attente, la réaction de mon meilleur ami fut inexistante. Ni joie, ni déception. Rien, absolument rien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête distraitement et de se replonger dans ses pensées. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi impassible, encore moins quand la viabilité de son équipe était remise en cause. Je finis par penser que c'était ce qui devait réellement le tracasser. Seulement, au lieu de faire les cent pas en râlant tout ce qu'il savait comme à son habitude, il avait choisi d'intérioriser. Cela me perturbait décidément plus que je n'étais prête à l'avouer. Il y avait encore trop de monde pour l'instant pour se risquer à évoquer le sujet. Je lui lançai donc un dernier regard, regard qu'il ne me rendit pas, avant de définitivement me tourner vers notre préfet que l'on interrogeait.

- Tu as appris quelque chose ? demanda l'écossais d'une voix qui trahissait sa curiosité.

Percy hocha la tête négativement.

- Non, soupira-t-il. Pour cela, il faudra attendre que Ron et la petite Granger sortent de l'infirmerie.

- Granger ? me suis-je étonnée.

- Oui, répondit Percy un peu surpris. Elle était là quand ça s'est passé. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Je lançai un regard noir à Olivier qui prit le soin de se détourner. Il n'avait jugé bon de me communiquer que ce qui l'intéressait.

- Olivier ! me suis-je indignée.

De mauvaise grâce, il accepta de lever les yeux vers moi.

- Pitié ! Comme si le sort de Granger t'intéressait ! ricana-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Il avait raison. Je me souciais des gens de ma maison mais dans ce cas précis, moins que de Potter.

- J'avais quand même le droit de savoir, répliquai-je vexée.

- Hé bien maintenant, tu le sais ! répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Quand il n'était pas décidé, mieux valait ne pas insister.

Rendue morose par sa mauvaise humeur, je tentai de me remonter le moral en repensant au plaisir de cet après-midi. Enfin, avant que je n'en vienne à tout gâcher. Ce n'était qu'il y a quelques heures, mais j'avais l'étrange impression qu'il s'était écoulé depuis de nombreuses journées.

Olivier garda son air renfrogné toute la soirée, ailleurs, totalement perdu dans son petit monde intérieur.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? ai-je demandé alors que nous nous levions tous pour aller nous coucher.

Arracher ses yeux de l'âtre vide où il les avait rivés depuis de longs instants parut lui être douloureux mais il finit par les lever vers moi.

- De quoi ? soupira-t-il lentement.

- Des différentes éventualités, ai-je répondu calmement. Tu sais, toutes ces choses qui t'ont occupé l'esprit toute la soirée, au point de t'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il esquissa un faible sourire et détourna la tête.

- Il n'y a rien à penser, déclara-t-il à regret. Et rien à faire… Autant aller se coucher.

Il mentait. Il y avait tant à dire, tant à faire, tant de possibilités à envisager. A ma grande surprise, il se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds. Je m'étais attendue à ce que, comme d'habitude, il refuse pour se mettre aussitôt à avouer.

- Bonne nuit Juni…

Le sourire était cette fois hors de sa portée. Un faible « 'nuit » m'échappa alors que je l'observais regagner ses escaliers la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Un goût amer s'installa au fond de ma gorge.

Pour la première fois, je me trouvai totalement impuissante à l'aider et à le soulager. Et c'était lui qui me le refusait.

Ça aussi, c'était la première fois.

**oOoOo**

La journée de dimanche fut rocambolesque. Vraisemblablement la plus étrange de l'année (et pourtant, nous avons tout de même eu une lune bleue et un troll pour Halloween). J'ai vite fait une croix sur ma grasse matinée. L'inquiétude pour Dubois et notre Attrapeur, à laquelle s'est ajouté le vacarme d'Andy m'ont vite tirée des bras de Morphée. Les yeux tout juste ouverts, je ressentis l'envie irréfrénable de me rendre à l'infirmerie. Des tas de choses pouvaient se produire en une nuit. Avec un peu de chance, les meilleures seraient arrivées.

Après un petit-déjeuner rapidement avalé, je retrouvai sans surprise la moitié de ma maison devant l'antre de Pomfresh. Une absence se fit cependant remarquer. Le choix d'Olivier ne me surprit qu'un bref instant. Malgré l'importance cruciale qu'aurait son Attrapeur, il avait tenu à ce que le reste de l'équipe soit prêt et donc, n'avait pas tiré de trait sur sa séance d'entraînement. C'était une décision que j'admirais. Aller au stade pour les observer et les encourager, pour honorer la promesse que j'avais faite me parut alors être une excellente idée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse part à Hataway. Son meilleur ami l'ayant obligé à rester faire le guet, l'Ecossais, apparemment traumatisé par l'expérience de la veille, refusait de le faire seul. Ou avec Percy comme seule compagnie (en pleine conversation, celui-ci ne l'entendit pas. Merlin, merci). Sean eut raison de mes réticences en m'avouant que c'était ce qu'Olivier voulait. Celui-ci nous rejoignit avant le déjeuner, la mine sombre et le visage fermé. Il ne se fendit d'aucun commentaire et se contenta de demander ce qu'il en était. La réponse obtenue, il ne prononça plus un mot. Sachant nos efforts inutiles, nous n'avons pas cherché à y remédier.

Si, quand arriva l'heure du déjeuner, l'estomac de l'écossais et du préfet se laissèrent aisément convaincre, mon meilleur ami m'offrit une toute autre résistance. D'ailleurs, je pense que sans le soutien musclé de notre infirmière pour nous faire débarrasser les lieux, j'y serais encore.

- Alors ? demanda Andy une fois que nous l'ayons rejoint à table. Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien, ai-je soupiré en me laissant tomber sur le banc. Ils ne sont toujours pas sortis.

- Normal, expliqua Dorys finissant d'avaler sa bouchée. Ils sortiront ce soir après le couvre-feu.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Sean étonné.

- MacGonagall l'a annoncé dans la matinée, répondit Andy distraitement. Je crois qu'elle voulait éviter de nous voir attendre toute la journée là-bas.

Mon bout de viande tomba de ma fourchette, directement dans mon assiette.

- Elle aurait pu venir nous le dire directement ! me suis-je indignée. Nous n'aurions pas perdu notre temps.

Passer une matinée presque entière à jouer à « Toc, toc. Qui est là ? » avec l'écossais, c'était la définition même du temps perdu.

- Elle avait peut-être autre chose à faire, signala Dorys avec un sourire.

Alors quoi ? C'était un moyen de nous punir ? Nous qui la veille voulions jouer les garde-malades zélés. Mouais, c'était tout à fait le genre de notre directrice de maison.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi _vous_ n'êtes pas venues nous le dire ? s'exclama Sean les sourcils froncés.

Cleath semblait avoir sa répartie toute préparée mais Olivier, sortant de son mutisme complet pour la seconde fois de la journée, l'en empêcha.

- Seulement Granger et Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sombrement.

Pour toute réponse, Andy se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire désolé.

- Evidemment, murmura Olivier en baissant à nouveau la tête vers son assiette.

A aucun moment du repas, il ne la releva vers l'un de nous. Pas même vers moi… Son assiette refroidit sans qu'il n'y touche. Ne tenant plus, je pris une inspiration pour parler mais ne trouvant les mots, je dus me résoudre à garder le silence. C'était bien ça le problème.

Il n'y avait pour l'instant rien à dire. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'Olivier se taisait.

**oOo**

Ce fut sans aucun regret que je quittai cette triste tablée lorsque j'aperçus Dean en faire de même un peu plus loin. Avalant en route le reste de ma tarte, je me précipitai à ses trousses pour le rattraper. Chose que je ne réussis à faire qu'au milieu de l'escalier.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Tout ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que cela ne pouvait pas attendre, quitte à prendre le risque d'improviser. Et Merlin sait combien, avec moi, cela peut être risqué.

- Hé ! ai-je fait en lui attrapant la main.

Rien d'autre que ce geste n'aurait pu attirer son attention vers moi. En discussion plutôt vive avec Amy, il n'avait pas senti que j'étais là. Il ne m'avait pas non plus entendu. En tous cas, le toucher était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Mon petit ami parut sincèrement surpris de me découvrir là mais parvint malgré tout à se fendre d'un sourire.

- Vas-y sans moi, fit-il à sa meilleure amie située quelques marches plus haut.

Une fois seuls et assurés que les commérages de ses autres camarades se soient éloignés, je sautai sur la même marche que lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Et me lancer…

- Excuse-moi, ai-je marmonné. Pour hier… Je sais que j'avais dit que je reviendrais mais je n'ai pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa-t-il un peu froid. J'étais parti moi aussi.

Devant mon air étonné et réalisant certainement le ton sur lequel il venait de me parler, il se sentit obligé de continuer, radouci.

- Tu avais l'air de croire que c'était plutôt grave, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir. Et puis je te connais, June Tierney… En entrant dans ma Salle Commune, j'ai su ce qui c'était passé. Pour Potter…

Je ne pus empêcher ma tête de se détourner un instant. Cela faisait partie des choses que l'on ne pouvait pas prévoir. J'étais cependant plutôt heureuse et soulagée qu'il n'en veuille pas à Olivier. Je n'osai cependant pas espérer que mon soudain départ de la veille trouve une justification à ses yeux.

- Ouais, ai-je avoué distraitement. Ça nous a tous un peu secoués.

- Je suppose que tu auras, du coup, plein de choses à faire cette semaine, fit-il d'une voix trop innocente pour être totalement désintéressée.

Je m'abstins de répondre et me contentai de l'enlacer et de venir coller mon front au sien. La leçon avait été retenue. En admettant que Dubois se remette à me parler, Dean disait la vérité, je n'aurais presque pas un moment à lui consacrer avant samedi. Mais évoquer cette probabilité, prononcer le simple nom de mon meilleur ami aurait pu tout faire déraper. Le quitter ainsi la veille, dans cet état, avait été une erreur. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me le dise pour le savoir. Pourtant, à aucun moment, je ne regrettais ce choix. Olivier m'avait promis de me laisser ce jour-là. Ce que Dean ignorait, c'est que s'il m'appelait, c'était que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. C'était pour ça que je m'étais inquiétée en entendant sa voix. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas le lui expliquer.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup aimé notre petit après-midi, ai-je déclaré avec un sourire pour changer de sujet.

Dean recula doucement le visage, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, pas assez pour être franchement insultant mais juste assez pour que je me sente vexée.

- C'est _vrai_ ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ben, oui… Pourquoi ? ai-je grogné, les sourcils froncés.

Il se fendit d'un demi-sourire avant de répondre.

- Peut-être parce que tu mourrais d'envie de t'enfuir à chaque instant… Mais attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs ?

Mon air scandalisé le fit rire et il gravit une autre marche. L'idée qu'il parte maintenant provoqua en moi une inattendue vague d'affolement. C'était trop tôt, rien n'avait été arrangé et il m'en voulait encore, je le sentais. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de le retenir mais une autre voix, venue du bas de marches, parla pour moi.

- Allo ? Tierney !

Merlin merci, ce n'était pas la voix d'Olivier. Non, ce n'était qu'Hataway. Je me retournai lentement vers lui.

- Oui ? ai-je dit d'un ton aimable alors que l'expression meurtrière de mon visage que seul lui pouvait voir signifiait tout le contraire.

Le pauvre Sean, loin de comprendre ce qui se passait, fit un pas en arrière et lança un regard effrayé au reste de la troupe qui sortait de la Grande Salle

- Euh… On… On va s'installer dans le parc. Tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras… Enfin, quand tu…

D'un geste de la main, je lui demandai de rapidement s'éloigner. Me tournant à nouveau vers Dean, je m'efforçai d'arborer mon plus beau sourire.

- Tu devrais peut-être y aller ? suggéra-t-il en jetant un regard vers eux, par-dessus mon épaule.

- Rien ne presse, ai-je soupiré avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Ce qui n'était pas faux puisqu'il y avait peu de chances qu'Olivier sorte de sa torpeur dans les secondes à venir. Autant dire qu'il n'allait rien se passer.

- Tu pourrais peut-être te joindre à nous ? ai-je proposé doucement.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? répliqua-t-il un sourcil haussé.

Je grimpai alors sur la même marche que lui et lui fit face, me mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- On pourrait… reprendre les choses là où on les avait laissées, ai-je murmuré lentement.

Malheureusement, je n'eus pas la réaction escomptée. Je n'attendais pas grand-chose à vrai dire, un sourire, un haussement de sourcil entendu, une caresse, un baiser. A la limite, une taquinerie. Mais pas à un sarcasme.

Pas à _ce_ sarcasme.

- Oh… Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le jour d'Olivier.

C'était petit et mesquin. Moi qui faisais des efforts pour essayer d'enfin faire en sorte que… En fait, je ne savais même pas quel résultat je comptais obtenir. En tous cas, ce n'était pas _ça_ ! Tout ce que je récoltais, c'était cette pique mesquine. Ma mâchoire se décrocha alors.

- Je plaisantais, signala-t-il avec un sourire avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. J'ai bien l'intention de rattraper ces quelques minutes volées.

Enfin, un baiser, un vrai, un comme seul lui pouvait les donner. Il n'était donc pas si fâché. Je m'apprêtais à faire glisser mes bras autour de son cou quand il se dégagea.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà quelques affaires en cours avec Amy et les autres.

De la surprise ou de la frustration, j'ignore laquelle de ces émotions transparaissaient le mieux à l'instant. Les choses étaient décidément très étranges en ce moment. Tour à tour, Dean et Olivier semblaient s'accorder pour tout me refuser. J'eus la désagréable sensation de découvrir que j'étais loin d'apprécier, comme une petite fille gâtée.

- Ok, ai-je répondu en tentant de cacher ma déception. Dans ce cas, on se voit… plus tard ?

- Plus tard, se contenta-t-il de répéter en hochant de la tête.

Notion temporelle bien vague, loin de le convaincre et de me rassurer. Sans me laisser abattre, je me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. A mon plus grand plaisir, je vis une lueur d'hésitation traverser ses yeux de chat, lueur éphémère qui disparut au son de la voix de sa meilleure amie.

- Dean !

D'un même mouvement, nous avons tourné la tête vers le haut des escaliers. Aimable n'est pas le mot que je choisirai pour décrire Amy en général. A cet instant-là, il était encore moins mérité. Dean poussa un profond soupir et m'adressa une moue d'excuse. D'un mouvement de la tête, je l'encourageai à filer.

- Bye Jinxie…

Ce « bye », cela me paraissait faire une éternité.

- Bye, ai-je répondu distraitement.

Pour une raison étrange et indéterminée, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Je finis par me raisonner et fis taire l'envie que j'avais de lui courir après. Après tout, il avait peut-être des choses à régler. Mes propres amis m'attendaient aussi. Ils le faisaient d'ailleurs beaucoup plus près que je ne le pensais. A peine franchies les portes du château, je les trouvai installés sur les marches du perron. Sur la plus basse, Sean et Dorys semblaient en pleine discussion avec notre préfet adoré alors qu'Olivier, perdu dans ses pensées, avait choisit la plus haute. Andy, elle, s'était adossée au mur. Aussi sursautai-je quand elle m'adressa la parole.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle. Dean ne t'a pas retenu longtemps, dis-moi !

Alors que chez d'autres, l'air entendu qu'elle arborait m'aurait profondément agacée, chez elle, cela m'a amusée.

- Non, soupirai-je doucement. Il avait quelque chose de prévu.

- Merlin ! Ai-je bien entendu ce trémolo de déception dans ta voix ? se moqua-t-elle en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour lui signifier ce que m'inspirait sa remarque.

- Pas du tout, ai-je rectifié. Je suis plutôt contente qu'il fasse ça !

C'était un mensonge, certes. Mais Benton n'était pas censée le savoir. Pourtant, à voir son rictus sceptique, je n'avais pas dû être suffisamment convaincante. Même Olivier qui, bien qu'étant toujours sur une autre planète, devait écouter notre conversation d'une oreille distraite tourna la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais arrêtez, c'est la vérité ! me suis-je écriée effarée. Quand je suis arrivée, il se disputait avec Amy. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils se réconcilient et qu'ils prennent du temps pour ça.

La surprise étira le visage d'Andy et Dubois nous tourna à nouveau le dos.

- Rien de grave au moins ? demanda ma meilleure amie avec une grimace.

- Je ne pense pas, ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

- Et… Tu sais à propos de quoi ils se disputaient ? fit-elle d'une voix traînante.

- Aucune idée…

Un profond soupir m'échappa. Andy parut un instant sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se rétracta au dernier moment.

- C'est une chose plutôt normale de se disputer avec son meilleur ami, finit-elle par expliquer avec un sourire.

- Oui. Même si dans mon cas, ce n'est plus prêt d'arriver, ai-je ajouté d'une voix forte.

Sa curiosité piquée (c'était le but, je dois l'avouer), Olivier se leva et se tourna vers nous, l'air passablement étonné.

- Dans la mesure où tu ne parles plus à personne, c'est une chose que je pense pouvoir affirmer, ai-je expliqué avec un sourire en réponse au « pourquoi » muet qu'il avait posé.

Vexé, il se fendit d'une grimace avant de se laisser glisser au bas des marches et de se planter entre Sean et notre préfet. D'un coup de coude, Andy attira mon attention et m'adressa un sourire.

- Cela date seulement de hier soir mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas entendu, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Ça me manquerait presque de ne plus l'entendre constamment _jacasser_.

Mon meilleur ami est un bavard invétéré. S'il parvient à se contrôler face à des inconnus, une fois qu'il vous a adopté, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre tranquillité. C'est pour cette raison qu'Andy et lui passent leur temps à s'attraper. Parce qu'un Olivier lancé ne sait pas s'arrêter. Son mutisme avait donc quelque chose de très perturbant. Même pour Benton. Plus encore pour moi…

Nous avons toutes deux rejoint les autres au bas de marches pour pouvoir aussi entendre la proposition que Percy nous faisait.

- Non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Ah, les filles ! fit-il en se tournant vers nous. Je viens de croiser Brûlopot et il a dit qu'il avait un spécimen intéressant à nous montrer.

- Intéressant ? répéta Andy les sourcils froncés. Tu veux dire dangereux, non ?

Le préfet lui adressa un regard noir (il avait dû entendre celle-là un nombre incalculable de fois) avant de continuer.

- Si c'était ce que je voulais dire, je l'aurais dit ! signala-t-il froidement avant de se reprendre. Bref, il m'a demandé de faire passer le message. Les autres y sont déjà. Apparemment, ce serait une occasion unique.

Il ne m'en fallait personnellement pas plus pour me convaincre. Ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de mes camarades. Je mis à profit les instants que Percy prit pour les faire changer d'avis pour essayer de deviner ce que notre petit sorcier avait pu nous réserver. Si c'était une occasion unique, il y avait de fortes chances pour cela se déroule dans l'illégalité la plus totale. Rallier Benton à notre cause fut le plus difficile mais une fois que cela fut fait, nous pûmes suivre notre préfet. Cependant, je remarquai vite du coin de l'œil qu'une personne n'avait pas bougé.

- Olivier ? Tu viens ? ai-je demandé voyant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé.

Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

- Non, allez-y sans moi. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur…

C'est à cet instant précis que j'ai craqué. Je pouvais respecter son « deuil » mais là, c'en était trop pour moi. Il avait le droit de déprimer, d'être tracassé mais il devait absolument se changer les idées. En cela, la bestiole, quelle qu'elle fut, était parfaitement indiquée.

- Oh que non ! ai-je fait en l'attrapant par le bras et en le forçant à avancer. Tu vas nous accompagner. J'emploierai la force s'il le faut !

Evidemment, ce n'étaient que des mots. D'ailleurs, quand Olivier s'arrêta net, j'eus beau y mettre toute ma puissance, je ne parvins même pas à le faire bouger.

- Pourquoi ? ai-je finalement grogné, résignée.

- J'ai peut-être d'autres choses à faire ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Plus importantes que le fait de découvrir notre petit professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en proie avec une créature fantastique, rarissime et selon toutes vraisemblances mortellement dangereuse ? ai-je fait avec un sourire encourageant. Je me demande bien ce que cela peut être !

Il me dévisagea longuement avant de détourner la tête, écœuré. Visiblement pour lui, il y avait bien plus important. Et à en juger par le regard qu'il m'adressa, j'étais censée le savoir. Un soupir m'échappa alors et je décidai d'y aller avec plus de douceur.

- Olivier, ai-je dit en me plantant devant lui d'un air suppliant. Viens, s'il te plaît. Ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi ! Et dès que ce sera fini, promis, on filera au stade voir les Serdaigles s'entraîner.

Sa contrariété se fondit alors en surprise. A croire qu'il pensait être le seul à connaître la cause de sa bouderie. Il m'avait fallu quelques instants pour le deviner, mais j'avais fini par y arriver.

- Attends, me suis-je écriée en prenant mon air le plus vexé possible, tu ne pensais toute de même pas que j'allais oublier ? Je te l'ai pourtant promis !

Bien sûr, c'était peut-être un peu trop exagéré pour être totalement crédible mais Dubois fit malgré tout l'effort d'esquisser ce qui ressemblait fort aux prémices d'un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé…

- Ouais, tu peux, ai-je marmonné en lui tournant le dos et en me mettant à marcher pour rattraper les autres. Maintenant, arrête de traîner et dépêche-toi ! Si tu ne viens pas, qui sait ce qui risque de nous arriver, à Sean et moi ?

Il hésita un instant puis j'entendis avec un bonheur qu'il venait de m'emboîter le pas.

**oOo**

_- _N'est-il pas merveilleux?

A en juger par les regards inquiets que les quelques élèves présents échangèrent, merveilleux ne devait pas être le premier adjectif leur venant à l'esprit. Hataway, situé juste derrière, se pencha entre moi et Olivier.

- Otez moi d'un doute, demanda-t-il inquiet. Il parle bien de moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Dubois fit rouler ses yeux alors qu'un pouffement amusé m'échappait. Non, notre petit enseignant ne parlait pas de l'écossais mais bel et bien de la gigantesque et bavante créature devant laquelle il nous invitait nous aussi à nous extasier. Brûlopot avait décidemment d'étranges critères de beauté. Mais puisque j'étais la première à m'émerveiller devant un simple balai, je n'étais certainement pas la mieux placer pour le faire remarquer.

- Et donc, c'est un… _chien_ ? me suis-je entendue dire d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire.

Je me doutais bien que cette déclaration était idiote mais j'avais ressenti le besoin de le rappeler. Il avait beau faire la taille d'un éléphant, avoir trois têtes, des dents et des griffes grosses comme des lames de haches de guerre, ça restait avant tout un sac à puces.

- C'est un chien comme ça que ta mère devrait prendre, ricana Dorys un peu plus loin.

Un sourire ravi étira mes lèvres à la simple vision d'un Edouard flottant comme un étendard agrippé à la laisse d'un chien pareil si les pas de celui-ci venaient à croiser ceux d'un des chats du quartier.

- Ce n'est pas un simple chien, rectifia Brûlopot ayant surpris notre échange. C'est un spécimen unique, une race très rare. Et nous devons le droit de pouvoir l'observer à Hagrid qui a su si bien l'élever.

Nos regards se tournèrent alors vers le garde-chasse qui se tenait jusque-là en retrait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se reconnecta à la réalité que lorsque notre enseignant répéta (hurla en réalité) son nom pour la troisième fois.

- Pardon ? fit le grand homme, absent.

- J'expliquais à ces jeunes gens combien l'élevage et le dressage d'une telle bête pouvaient s'avérer compliqués. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer la manière dont vous avez procédé ?

- Ah... Oui, fit-il en se redressant fièrement et en allant se placer à côté de son chien. C'est vrai. Quand j'ai eu Touffue, il ne mesurait que…

- _Touffue_ ? ai-je entendu répéter Percy juste devant moi. Il aurait pu l'appeler Cerbère…

- Oh, mais il n'y a que toi pour aller chercher des traits d'esprits en chaque chose, ricana une voix féminine non loin que j'identifiai immédiatement comme celle de Pénélope.

Je ne pris pas le risque de me tourner vers eux. D'une part, pour être sûre de ne pas être mêlée à tout ça. D'autre part, si pour tous, le ton plus que sec qu'ils employaient pour se répondre pouvait paraître naturel, pour moi, c'était plus qu'intrigant et bigrement plus sérieux. Percy était troublé dernièrement, j'avais mis ça comme tout le monde sur le compte des BUSE. Il y avait finalement une autre raison. Les craintes dont il m'avait fait part un jour devant la salle d'examen étaient peut-être finalement fondées.

- Au moins, c'est original, reprit Pénélope. Et en plus, c'est tout à fait en rapport avec ce qu'il est !

- Il a le poil court, signala Percy les lèvres pincées.

- D'autant plus original !

Ne souhaitant pas être témoin, même si ce n'était qu'auditif, de leur accrochage, je me concentrai à nouveau sur Touffue et son maître. A choisir, je crois que je l'aurais appelé Super Glaviot. Ou alors Escargot. Les filets de bave qui s'écoulaient de ses babines étaient tout simplement monstrueux.

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a proposé, quand je lui ai parlé de mon chiot, de le faire venir à Poudlard pour pouvoir protéger la trappe menant à…

Brûlopot se racla soudainement la gorge, faisant taire l'immense garde-chasse. Andy, les sourcils froncés, m'adressa un regard perplexe. Personne ne semblait réellement s'intéresser à la chose qu'Hagrid n'avait pu nommer. Pas à cause d'un réel défaut de curiosité mais simplement parce que notre enseignant venait de suggérer que l'un d'entre nous veuille bien approcher de la bête. Le simple fait de constater que le « chien » pouvait d'une patte l'écrabouiller était loin d'être encourageant.

- Ne soyez pas timide, fit le vieux sorcier d'un air enthousiaste malgré les grognements que la tête la plus proche lui adressait. C'est une occasion que ne se présentera pas deux fois dans votre vie !

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisque la mort surviendrait toute de suite après. Un sourire m'échappa, sourire que je dus effacer pour éviter qu'il ne considère ça comme un signe de bonne volonté. J'avais déjà affronté les Augureys pour lui rendre service, cela me suffisait amplement. A quoi bon ajouter de multiples blessures à une malédiction hyperactive ? Cela tiendrait plus de l'acharnement que d'autre chose. Par un effort de ma volonté, je réussis à soutenir le regard triste et désespéré de mon professeur.

- N'ayez pas peur ! s'écria-t-il soudainement. Il n'y aucun danger ! Pensez-vous que je vous le proposerais autrement ?

C'était une question qui méritait qu'on y prête réflexion. Nos enseignants sont bien attentionnés mais ils sous-estiment notre capacité à nous mettre en danger. Constatant que nous ne bronchions toujours pas et refusant que nous puissions passer à côté d'une telle opportunité, le petit sorcier se tourna vers Hagrid en quête de soutien.

- Il n'y a pas plus gentil que mon Touffue, déclara le colosse en venant caresser amoureusement la plus proche des trois têtes. Ce n'est pas un chien d'attaque mais de garde. Je l'ai dressé pour qu'il ne s'en prenne qu'aux personnes désirant voler la Pierre Philos… Aïe !

Au défaut de pouvoir le faire taire autrement, notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques planta sa baguette dans l'articulation du genou de Hagrid, pile à sa hauteur, pour le faire taire. Le mal était cependant déjà fait.

Ecarquillement d'yeux et murmures excités se répandaient dans le petit groupe d'élèves présents. La Pierre Philosophale… Alors, c'était ça que Poudlard cachait depuis le début de l'année ? Comme la plupart de mes camarades, j'avais fini par croire que la cave à vins de l'école avait simplement était déplacée. Pas que la vie et la richesse éternelles se trouvait à notre portée…

Le coup de coude qu'Olivier me donna me sortit de mes rêveries de richesse infinie où je rachetais le club de Flaquemare et me faisait le plus grand plaisir d'y engager mon meilleur ami, juste pour l'embêter. Il m'indiqua Benton d'un geste du menton. Droite comme un i, les lèvres réduites à une fine ligne, les yeux de ma meilleure amie s'étaient embrasés d'une flamme que je ne pouvais identifier et qui était loin de me rassurer. Avant que je n'aie pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle sortit, d'un pas en avant, du cercle des élèves.

- La _quoi_ ? s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Hagrid feignit la surprise et interrogea Brûlopot du regard.

- La quoi quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Vous venez de parler de la Pierre Philosophale, continua Andy sans se laisser impressionner, trop habituée à en découdre avec un joueur de Quidditch des plus bornés. Si votre « chien » est là, c'est que… Elle était à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garde-chasse prit une inspiration mais ne répondit pas. J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il avait senti que la réponse pourrait la tuer. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à le faire puisqu'un éternuement sonore de la tête centrale de Touffue servit de diversion. Par réflexe, les deux autres têtes se secouèrent et envoyèrent valser leurs filets de bave. Heureusement, nous eûmes tous la présence d'esprit de reculer d'un pas. Seules quelques chaussures se trouvèrent alors éclaboussées. Andy en revanche…

Ses bras restèrent collés à son corps par d'épais filaments gluants lorsqu'elle tenta, avec une lenteur infinie, de les écarter. Super Glaviot ne l'avait pas manquée. Elle pivota lentement, nous fit face avant de se mettre à marcher.

- Parfait, répétait-elle sans arrêt. C'est tout simplement parfait.

Constatant qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter, nous nous sommes écartés de son chemin. La bave coulait même de ses lunettes. Ne pouvant la laisser dans cet état-là, nous lui avons emboîté le pas, à une distance respectable afin d'éviter qu'elle ne nous entende pouffer.

- J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir pour moi aussi, soupira Sean une fois qu'Andy eut terminé son speech enflammé sur ce que la Pierre Philosophale était (d'ailleurs, c'était uniquement sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas demander) et qui avait légèrement dévié en réquisitoire hargneux. Ça doit être cool d'être aussi riche…

- Sean, signala Dorys les sourcils froncés, tu es riche !

- Oui, mais je ne fais qu'hériter, je n'ai aucun mérite là dedans.

Durant un instant, nous avons hésité à lui signaler que de cette façon non plus, il n'y avait pas grand mérite à s'enrichir mais ma meilleure amie filant à toute allure à l'intérieur du Hall nous empêcha de nous attarder sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Vous ne venez pas ? demanda Cleath surprise, voyant que nous ne la suivions pas.

- Non, ai-je expliqué avec un sourire. On va passer voir l'entraînement des Serdaigles.

- Benton est au bord de la crise de nerfs, il n'y a bien que _vous_ pour penser au Quidditch à cet instant précis ! siffla-t-elle acide.

Je suppose que cette petite pique était censée me faire culpabiliser (et le soudain sourire de Dorys me conforta dans cette idée) mais c'était en vain. Andy aurait à attendre. Pour l'instant, c'était Olivier qui avait le plus besoin de soutien. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus qu'un sourire en retour, elle renonça et partit en nous adressant un petit signe de la main. Sean, lui, parut soudainement plus partagé.

- J'avais oublié, avoua-t-il gêné. Tant pis, je m'acharnerai sur Benton une autre fois. Est-ce que vous avez vu la manière dont ses sourcils et ses narines frétillaient à chaque fois que l'on prononçait les mots « Pierre Philosophale ».

Ce tic nerveux était d'ailleurs pour le moins inquiétant. Quand Sean avait découvert cet étrange mécanisme, il ne l'avait plus lâchée et j'avais comme l'impression qu'entre la cabane d'Hagrid et le château, ses symptômes s'étaient même aggravés.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, ai-je répondu voyant son air ravi. Olivier et moi pouvons parfaitement nous en charger.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Hataway un sourcil haussé en se tournant vers son ami.

Dubois s'accorda le temps de la réflexion (pour être honnête, un bon coup de coude lui fut nécessaire à se décider) mais il finit par acquiescer.

- Vas-y, soupira-t-il lentement. Rends-la dingue !

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de l'écossais.

- Dans cinq minutes, elle essaiera de me tuer, nous annonça-t-il avant de rentrer.

Et c'était vrai. Benton était capable de tenir les délais.

Le stade était étonnamment bien rempli pour un vulgaire entraînement. Les Serdaigles étaient venus en nombre observer leurs amis jouer. Les autres élèves profitaient de l'ensoleillement exceptionnel dont on jouissait depuis les tribunes pour parfaire leur bronzage. Olivier et moi avons pris place tout en haut des gradins et avons commencé l'observation.

Par certains aspects, un entraînement peut s'avérer monotone et ennuyeux. Voir les joueurs répéter sans arrêt les mêmes gestes ne présentent rien d'intéressant. Les Serdaigles sont l'exception à cette règle. Il existe une telle fluidité dans leur jeu que chaque action semble différente de la précédente. Ludique et fascinant. Par bonheur cependant, le résultat était loin d'être parfait mais cela s'annonçait très prometteur. A en juger par la mine encore plus renfrognée d'Olivier, ce devait être ce à quoi il pensait.

- Tu veux que j'essaie d'aller voir O'Donnell juste après ? ai-je demandé.

Ma question n'ayant suscité aucune réaction chez lui, je repris d'un ton plus léger.

- Qui sait ? Je pourrais peut-être user de mon charme pour lui arracher des informations secrètes…

En temps normal, mon meilleur ami aurait éclaté de rire et aurait lâché ce cinglant mais sincère « Tu rêves Tierney, ça marchera jamais ». Là, j'eus tout juste droit à un vague haussement d'épaules. Ou bien il plaçait en mon pouvoir de séduction une nouvelle et soudaine confiance, ou bien il m'avait à peine entendue et s'en moquait totalement. Il va sans dire que la solution qui m'aurait fait le plus plaisir était également la plus improbable.

Avait-il senti ma déception ? Avait-il retrouvé l'usage de la parole ? Etait-il parvenu à rompre le fil de ses sombres pensées ? Toujours est-il qu'il finit par m'adresser la parole, en prenant cependant le soin de changer totalement de sujet.

- Tu crois que Potter a essayé de… de prendre la Pierre Philosophale ? demanda-t-il le front plissé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? ai-je répondu en me tournant vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il lentement. Si l'autre _chose_ ne surveille plus la pierre, c'est qu'elle n'y est plus. Et comme par hasard, il sort au grand jour le lendemain de l'accident de Potter.

Olivier est un garçon surprenant. Personnellement, je m'étais arrêtée aux kilos de bave que Touffue avait projetés et au début d'attaque d'Andy. Je n'avais pas vu l'intérêt d'aller chercher plus loin. Mais Dubois, dont l'esprit était préoccupé et en quête de réponses, avait réussi à lier les évènements. Et en plus, ça se tenait ! Ma surprise le mit mal à l'aise puisqu'il ajouta précipitamment.

- Enfin, c'est qu'une idée…

- Ça se tient, Olivier, ai-je souri doucement. C'est très malin comme raisonnement.

Il gesticula un instant sur le banc, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? finit-il par demander en levant les yeux vers moi. Il voulait la revendre ? La garder pour lui-même ? Pour quoi ? L'argent ? La vie éternelle ?

Je n'avais même pas le début d'une explication à lui apporter.

- En tous cas, j'espère pour lui qu'il l'aura mise de côté, ai-je marmonné. Parce que s'il manque le match pour cette raison, je crois que je ne serai pas la seule à vouloir l'étriper !

Les lèvres de Dubois se mirent à frémir et je vis apparaître les prémices d'un petit sourire.

oOo

L'entraînement des Serdaigles terminé, nous avons quitté les gradins pour rentrer. Après avoir échangé quelques mots et une poignée de main avec Davies, venu s'inquiéter de la véracité de la rumeur de l'accident de Potter, nous sommes retournés à la Tour. Intérieurement, je remerciai Roger de ne pas avoir exprimé trop visiblement sa joie en apprenant les problèmes de notre Attrapeur. Il eut la délicatesse d'attendre que nous nous soyons éloignés. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Cela aurait été trop pour Olivier.

Je ne pensais sincèrement pas trouver pareil raffut dans la Salle Commune. Nous faufilant à travers les petits groupes où les discussions allaient bon train, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le seul visage connu. Celui de l'écossais, étrangement tuméfié.

- Moins de cinq minutes, déclara-t-il d'un air plus que satisfait. Je vous avais dit que je le ferai.

Son sourire et son air fier se figèrent légèrement quand il vit Benton arriver et il recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle prit place à ses côtés.

- Oh, Sean, ça va ! grogna-t-elle exaspérée. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée et que je m'étais calmée ! Et puis, tu l'avais bien cherché !

Hataway ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais je sautai sur l'occasion pour tenter une frappe préventive et empêcher cette situation de dégénérer.

- L'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer l'origine de ce bazar ?

- Oh, _ça_ ? fit Andy avec un moue d'écœurement. C'est certainement la rumeur la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendue !

- De quoi tu parles ? fis-je surprise.

Devant son refus obstiné d'en dire plus, je dus me rabattre sur l'écossais. Celui-ci dégagea à son tour en touche en me suggérant de m'adresser à quelqu'un qui en savait plus à ce sujet. Il se tourna alors et tapota sur l'épaule de notre préfète, Dorothy MacDonald, alors en pleine conversation avec son ancienne acolyte, notre miss Cleath.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'écria-t-elle, les yeux illuminés par avance par le scoop qu'elle s'apprêtait à nous révéler. Il paraît que Quirrel a quitté l'école… Vous voyez qui est Fragance Lewis ? Oui ? Non ? Pas grave ! C'est une fille de Poufsouffle en 7ème année. L'an prochain, elle voulait se spécialiser dans l'étude des Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et elle avait demandé dans ce but que Quirrel l'aide à remplir son dossier. Elle avait rendez-vous à 10h samedi matin. Il n'y était pas.

Sentant que nous avions mordu, elle reprit d'un ton secret.

- Elle a tenté de le joindre toute la journée, sans succès. C'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'on lui a appris que désormais Dumbledore s'occuperait de son dossier.

- Tant mieux pour elle, mais ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! signala Andy froidement.

- L'un d'entre vous se rappelle-t-il avoir vu Quirrel ces derniers jours ?

Je fis l'effort de fouiller dans ma mémoire. Dorothy avait raison. Ce matin même, sa chaise était restée vide durant le repas. Nous ne l'avions ni vu, ni entendu, pas même senti.

- Il est peut-être simplement souffrant et couché, soupira Benton en roulant les yeux.

- Peut-être, fit Dorothy d'un air malicieux. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus troublant. Les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu sont les Jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan durant l'une de leurs promenades nocturnes. Et c'était la nuit de vendredi à samedi. La nuit où il est arrivé malheur à Potter…

De multiples hypothèses se formèrent alors dans mon esprit. Si elles étaient toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, il y en avait bien une qui les dépassaient de loin. Et c'était certainement à cause de celle-ci qu'Andy râlait. Quirrel avait certainement dû être lui aussi attaqué par la même chose que nos 1ère années. Cependant, j'avais du mal à croire que l'école ait pu contenir un tel risque et qu'aucune mesure de sécurité n'ait été prise. A moins bien sûr que ce danger n'ait été éradiqué durant la nuit. La nuit où Quirrel lui-même avait disparu.

- Attends une seconde, fit Sean dont les sourcils froncés me firent penser qu'il suivait le même raisonnement que moi. Tu es en train de dire que c'est lui qui aurait fait ça ?

Mes joues se sont empourprées malgré moi. Raté. J'étais très loin du compte.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tout ça, se défendit Dorothy avec un sourire. Je ne fais qu'exposer des faits… qui se recoupent, malheureusement.

- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? ai-je demandé sceptique.

_-_ Pourquoi est-ce que Potter se baladait hors de son dortoir ? répondit la préfète.

Sean frappa alors de son poing la paume de sa main, comme touché par la grâce.

- La Pierre…

- Ne soyez pas aussi bêtes que les autres, par pitié ! s'écria Andy à bout de nerfs. On parle de Quirrel ! J'ai vu cet homme se prendre deux fois de suite la même porte dans la figure, et après réussir à se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Sans l'aide de Peeves. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez sincèrement qu'il puisse faire à Potter ? Lui _bégayer_ à la figure ?

Je ne pus malgré moi retenir un sourire. S'il y avait bien un de nos enseignants dont nous ne craignions rien, Binns mis à part, c'était bien lui. Voyant que Dorothy n'allait pas se laisser faire, Andy enchaîna.

- Vous vous perdez en conjecture ! Vous cherchez absolument à lier trois choses qui n'ont certainement rien à voir. Qui vous dit que la Pierre Philosophale n'est pas au château depuis des années ? Si Quirrel avait voulu la voler, il aurait très bien pu le faire avant ! Qui vous dit que Potter n'est pas simplement sorti chercher quelque chose à manger ? Qui vous dit que Quirrel n'est pas allé passer un week-end chez ses parents ? Vous verrez, demain, il sera là pour assurer ses cours.

Voyant le doute s'immiscer en nous, elle reprit d'un air plus satisfait.

- Avant de vous précipiter vers l'invraisemblable, essayer d'abord de réfléchir et de raisonner.

Dans l'intention, Andy avait raison. Dans les faits, elle avait tort. L'invraisemblable triomphe toujours à Poudlard. Dès le lendemain, MacGonagall nous informa que les cours de DCFM étaient annulés jusqu'à la fin de l'année et refusa de nous en expliquer la raison (ou du moins, refusa de donner crédit à nos explications).

Dimanche au soir, Granger et Weasley Junior entrèrent dans la Salle Commune sous une ovation aussi bruyante que spontanée. Surpris, ils nous saluèrent maladroitement et tentèrent de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs avec la précieuse aide de notre Percy Préfet. Hélas, c'était sans compter sur la soif de savoir qui nous tenaillait tous. Les négociations furent âpres mais nous eûmes gain de cause. Assis sur le canapé, les deux 1ère année se livrèrent au récit de leur mésaventure dans une représentation unique. Aucun des deux n'avait su qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Etrangement, notre folle rumeur nous l'avait appris et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu les faire chanter, cette étrange soirée en échange de notre information.

Dans un silence religieux, nous les avons écoutés nous parler de la Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard depuis une année (dans les dents, esprit logique d'Andy !), du dispositif mis en place par nos enseignants pour la garder. Touffue, que nous avions eu la chance de rencontrer, le Filet du Diable, l'épreuve de vol (qui arracha un sourire à la fois fier et peiné à Olivier) que notre Attrapeur avait brillamment emportée, la partie d'échecs sorciers à taille réelle qui provoqua des frissons à toute l'assemblée et fit la fierté de chaque Weasley présent, et enfin l'énigme de Potions préparée par le professeur Rogue (preuve s'il en fallait encore une que cet homme est le sadisme incarné) qui valut à la petite Granger une salve d'applaudissements fournie. Là, leur récit s'achevait. Seul Potter détenait la vérité quant à ce qui s'était passé après. Tout ce que nous pouvions apporter était le nom de celui qui avait dû se trouver dans la salle à côté.

Pensifs, les deux petits allèrent se coucher, entourés de leurs camarades. Nous restâmes dans la Salle Commune une bonne partie de la nuit à commenter ce que nous venions d'apprendre et imaginer ce qui avait dû se passer. La seule chose dont j'étais à peu près sûre, c'est qu'à leur place, c'est au niveau du chien que je me serais arrêtée. Connaissant la chance qui me caractérise, il m'aurait certainement dévorée.

oOoOo

A en juger par les nombreux regards qui se tournèrent vers le siège vide habituellement occupé par le professeur Quirrel, la rumeur n'avait pas attendu le petit déjeuner pour se répandre, dès le lendemain, comme une trainée de poudre. Je dois d'ailleurs admettre que si j'en avais eu le temps, je me serais moi aussi précipitée chez les Poufsouffles, vers Dean et Patch en particulier, pour partager le scoop. Mais les discussions sans fin de la nuit précédente jouèrent un rôle non négligeable dans la victoire de mon oreiller sur ma maigre envie de me réveiller ce matin-là.

Nos professeurs esquivèrent toutes nos questions à ce sujet. Le pli barrant le front de MacGonagall ne trompait cependant personne. Elle eut beau déclarer ne rien savoir, nul ne la crut. Mais aucun de nous n'eut le courage nécessaire de le lui expliquer. C'est pourquoi nous avons accepté bien docilement et sans protester (même pour le principe) de rester une heure de plus avec elle lorsqu'elle suggéra de mettre à profit notre cours de DCFM qui ne pourrait pas être assuré. Quelque chose clochait, je le sentais. Mon cœur s'emballa quand, à la fin de ce double cours, elle demanda à Olivier de rester. Malgré mes efforts pour trainasser, elle attendit que tout le monde soit sorti et la porte fermée pour commencer à parler.

Et ils parlèrent. Mon meilleur ami rejoignit le cours d'Enchantement près d'un quart d'heure après, billet d'excuse dûment signé. Jusque là, j'ignorais qu'il puisse avoir l'air encore plus perturbé. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Il s'installa au premier rang, à la place que Flitwick lui avait assignée, et disparut ainsi de ma vue. Moins de cinq minutes après, Matthew MacKinnon profitait d'un incident de l'autre côté de la salle pour me faire passer un morceau de parchemin plié sur lequel je découvris rapidement l'écriture d'Olivier.

_Je dois te parler…_

Difficile de croire qu'à cause de ces quelques mots, le temps puisse à l'extrême ralentir sa course. Il s'agissait pourtant de ma matière préférée, du seul cours que je ne voyais pas passer. Ce jour là, il me parut interminable. Malgré les efforts faits par notre petit enseignant pour nous intéresser, je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de ma montre. Je savais que cela ne changerait rien, qu'au contraire, cela ne ferait que m'énerver. Je ne pus cependant pas me résoudre au contraire et observai donc avec attention le balai de cette petite tige de fer.

Je fus la première à me lever lorsque Flitwick annonça que le cours était terminé et dans les premiers dehors avant qu'il ne nous ait souhaité une bonne fin de journée. Voir Olivier prendre tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires m'agaça au plus haut point, tout en parvenant en même temps à rallumer en moi une lueur d'espoir. S'il me faisait ainsi maronner, c'est que la nouvelle était finalement bonne. Je ne tardai cependant pas à déchanter quand lorsqu'en sortant de la classe, le visage sombre et fermé, il me passa à côté sans m'adresser le moindre regard. Je m'apprêtais à protester quand je sentis sa main se refermer sur mon bras. D'un mouvement sec, il m'invita à le suivre à une allure forcée.

- Pas ici, grogna-t-il entre ses dents en jetant des regards de tous les côtés.

Mes craintes n'en furent que confirmées. Nous descendîmes en silence au rez-de-chaussée, traversâmes le Hall et sortîmes du château. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous nous fûmes écartés d'une dizaine de mètres du chemin menant aux enclos de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'il accepta de ralentir le pas et de me relâcher. Je pris ça comme une permission à la discussion.

- Alors ? demandai-je plus embarrassée que je ne le souhaitais.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Potter ne jouera pas, répondit-il étrangement calme. MacGonagall me l'a annoncé. Le fait qu'il ait passé le week-end est, selon elle, une bonne chose mais il y a peu de chances qu'il ne se réveille à temps. Et même s'il le faisait, ajouta-t-il sombrement, elle ne le laisserait probablement pas jouer après ce « coma ».

Les espoirs étaient plus que minces, je le savais pertinemment. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir dépossédée de quelque chose à cet instant là, de ce mince espoir que je m'étaisefforcée d'entretenir certainement. Cette nouvelle assimilée, mon cerveau s'était déjà mis en route pour envisager toutes les éventualités. Je fis cependant l'effort de ralentir l'engrenage un instant pour ces paroles creuses que je devais pourtant prononcer.

- Merde, soupirai-je. Olivier, je suis désolée.

- Pas la peine, marmonna-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Ça ne va pas nous aider. On n'a plus le temps pour ça désormais.

C'était idiot. J'ignore si c'était parce qu'il s'était alors redressé, qu'il avait éclairci sa voix ou si c'était à cause du sarcasme à peine voilé qu'il m'avait adressé mais j'eus soudainement l'impression de retrouver le tyrannique et obsessionnel Capitaine de Quidditch que j'avais toujours connu et qui s'était même remis pour l'occasion à faire les cent pas.

- Il me faut un Attrapeur. Et aujourd'hui. Les essais seraient une perte de temps. Je n'ai plus que trois séances avant le match et je refuse d'en perdre une pour ça. Qui que cette personne soit, elle commencera à travailler ce soir. Je n'ai plus le choix. Il me faut quelqu'un qui sache voler, le plus correctement possible, 5ème année minimum, j'ai peur qu'en dessous ses épaules ne soient pas assez solides. Et surtout, il ou elle devra…

Il se tourna dans ma direction et s'arrêta net.

- June… Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui, dans le drame que je vis actuellement, te fait sourire ?

Je détournai le visage d'un air coupable, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour faire disparaître le sourire qui venait d'être incriminé.

- Tu me reparles…

- _Et_ ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Je lui fis comprendre d'un haussement d'épaule qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Mon meilleur ami me fixa longuement et cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage mais cela ne suffit pas à m'empêcher de voir les coins de sa bouche commencer à se relever.

- C'est vrai que tu es une… _fille_, déclara-t-il en grimaçant. Parfois, j'en viendrais même à l'oublier… Je sais ! ajouta-t-il voyant que j'allais m'indigner. Je n'ai pas parlé parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Tant que je n'étais pas fixé, je ne voulais pas y penser. Mais maintenant, je le suis. Et je reparle !

Et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour reprendre ses bonnes habitudes en se moquant de moi.

- Autre chose ? fit-il d'un ton trop poli pour être honnête.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que tout ce temps là, il ait pu mettre toutes ces éventualités de côté avant d'être sûr, comme il semblait l'affirmer.

- Tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête, n'est-ce pas ? ai-je demandé amusée.

Il ne parut pas un seul instant surpris par mon soudain changement de sujet et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sache voler, Juni, reprit-il sombrement. De quelqu'un que je connais, de savoir qu'il ou elle ira jusqu'au bout de la chose et ne renoncera pas à l'entrée du stade. Quelqu'un qui ne se laissera pas bouffer par le stress, quelqu'un qui me connaît… et qui supportera ce que je lui ferai subir toute cette semaine sans jamais se laisser entamer.

Ma gorge serrée m'empêcha de déglutir quand je réalisai de qui il voulait parler.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses à… ai-je murmuré sans avoir la force d'achever ma phrase.

Olivier n'eut pas besoin de confirmer mon pressentiment. Il n'y avait pas mille personnes à qui ces critères correspondaient.

D'un même mouvement, nos regards se sont portés vers l'écossais qui nous rejoignait avec de grands signes de la main, un sac de friandises chipé je ne savais où dans l'autre.

oOo

J'ignore tout de la façon dont il le lui a annoncé. Faute d'avoir pu y assister.

Une fois les cours terminés, je rejoignis mon petit ami avec qui je passai une partie de la soirée. A aucun moment je ne croisai ou ne rencontrai quelqu'un susceptible de me raconter comment l'entraînement s'était déroulé. D'une manière que j'espérais subtile, je m'efforçai d'expliquer à Dean que la semaine risquait d'être agitée. Nulle allusion à l'incident du samedi ne fut faite. Quand je lui demandai si les choses entre lui et Amy s'étaient arrangées, il se montra plutôt évasif et préféra changer de sujet. Puisque j'avais posé la question plus par politesse que par réelle curiosité, je n'insistai pas et le lançai sur l'éventuelle culpabilité de Quirrel, sujet que nous n'avons pas pu épuiser. Après avoir entendu le récit des épreuves que les petits avaient passées, lui aussi ne savait quoi penser. Ayant dîné parmi les premiers et après un ultime instant passer avec Dean avant de rejoindre la Tour, je dus attendre que les garçons ne remontent pour en apprendre plus. Olivier fut le premier à franchir le tableau.

- Alors ? ai-je demandé en me précipitant vers lui. Il a accepté ?

Dubois ne m'offrit qu'un geste de la tête en guise de réponse. Etrangement, je sentis naître en moi une pointe de fierté pour l'écossais.

- Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ?

- Personne ne remplacera Potter, soupira mon meilleur ami avant d'ajouter d'un air plus sérieux. Je ne vais pas être tendre avec lui. Sean le sait pertinemment mais… on n'est jamais vraiment préparé à ce genre de choses. Je vais avoir besoin de toi sur ce coup là !

- Oh ? Tu veux que je passe derrière toi pour réparer les dégâts ? ai-je demandé avec un sourire.

Les sourcils d'Olivier se froncèrent aussitôt.

- Je veux que tu fasses en sorte qu'il arrive samedi en pleine santé, en pleine confiance et avec l'envie de jouer. Pas celle de me laisser tomber ou de m'étriper. J'ai demandé aux filles d'en faire autant. Mais tu les connais…

Un ricanement moqueur m'échappa.

- Elles ne sont pas vraiment de grandes défenseurs de l'amour propre d'autrui, ai-je reconnu avec une légère grimace en repensant à la dernière fois où mon moi intérieur s'était fait maltraiter (exemple amplement suffisant).

- Et puis, c'est ton truc à toi, soupira Olivier avant d'ajouter avec un sourire devant mon air surpris. Remonter le moral des gens, je veux dire… Ce n'est peut-être pas assez cool pour toi et je ne doute pas que tu préfèrerais savoir remuer tes oreilles, mais je t'assure, c'est ton truc Tierney.

J'avais pris ma mission de nounou comme un compliment et ce qu'Olivier venait d'ajouter n'était que du bonus. Je savais par avance que j'allais devoir me ridiculiser de toutes les façons possibles pour parvenir à maintenir Sean à flot mais c'était de bon cœur que je le ferais. Et honnêtement, cela tombait plutôt bien. J'avais vraiment joué de malchance dernièrement.

Olivier se prit la nuque entre les mains avant de s'étirer.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, fit-il en retenant un bâillement, si tout le monde fait ce qu'il a à faire, alors…

La bruyante arrivée de notre Attrapeur et de ses deux tortionnaires si bien attentionnées ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Alors qu'Andy et Dorys nous rejoignirent en bavardant gaiement, Sean, contrairement à ses habitudes, le fit en traînant des pieds. Le voir dans cet état m'a réellement peinée. En passant après Potter, c'était pourtant presque obligé.

- Ça s'est si mal passé ? ai-je demandé à voix basse en venant à sa rencontre.

- J'ai mal à des muscles dont j'ignorais encore l'existence cet après-midi, ronchonna-t-il.

- Ça passera, ai-je affirmé d'un ton assuré. Peut-être pas demain mais dans deux jours certainement…

- Génial, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Pile pour notre prochaine séance de tortures !

J'aurais _pu_ signaler à Sean qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'Olivier le laisse tranquille jusque-là mais je préférai m'abstenir. D'une part parce que remonter le moral semblait être mon « truc ». D'autre part parce que Sean et Dubois partageaient le même dortoir depuis plus de cinq ans. Il devait forcément être au courant.

- Je croyais que tu rêvais d'avoir ce poste et de jouer, ai-je signalé innocemment.

L'écossais se laissa aller à un sourire triste.

- Comme ça, c'est officiel, souffla-t-il lentement. Quelque soit le domaine, tu peux être certaine que je ne rêve pas de choses bonnes pour moi…

Il leva les yeux vers moi, j'imagine que c'était pour s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs à cet instant là.

- En tous cas, c'est très courageux de ta part d'avoir accepté, l'ai-je félicité.

Bizarrement, il se fendit d'un reniflement moqueur.

- Il a quand même attendu que mes dents soient collées par les caramels que j'avais trouvés pour faire sa demande, bougonna-t-il. Après il a interprété mon incompréhensible réponse comme il le désirait. Y a pas vraiment de courage là dedans…

Je m'efforçai de rendre mon sourire le plus compatissant possible. C'était tout à fait la manière de faire d'Olivier. Pourtant, même après, Sean ne s'était pas défilé. Quoi qu'il en dise, c'était une responsabilité que de très nombreuses personnes auraient refusée. A commencer par moi. C'est ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Il poussa un soupir résigné avant d'annoncer qu'il allait se coucher. En l'observant rejoindre les escaliers menant à son dortoir, la tête basse et la démarche boitillante, je sus que, plus que je ne l'imaginais, c'était une semaine épique qui nous attendait.

oOoOo

Eprouvants, c'est bien le terme que je choisirais pour qualifier les quatre jours qui ont suivi. Olivier ne se contentait pas des entraînements : il mettait à profit chaque instant de libre pour une petite séance d'entraînement privée. Tenter de calmer les angoisses de Sean, lui changer les idées, lui remonter le moral, en faire de même après avec Dubois, essayer de faire comprendre la situation à Dean, me faire pardonner… Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à gérer. Mais je le faisais sans rechigner. Après tout, je m'étais mise moi-même dans cette situation. J'aurais pu refuser. Mon meilleur ami ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné mais j'aurais pu le faire. Cela ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée. Pas parce que c'était Olivier qui me l'avait demandé. Sean également est mon ami, un vrai. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il le devient un peu plus chaque année. Alors, j'ai réellement envie de l'aider. Quitte à ce que le stress me fasse perdre, tout comme eux, plusieurs années de vie.

Je ne garde pas de réels souvenirs des cours que j'ai pu avoir cette semaine-là (pourtant, ils ont bien eu lieu, l'énorme bleu que je porte au coude en est la preuve). Tout est passé trop vite et paradoxalement, pas encore assez à mon goût. Attendre ce match, le dernier de l'année, c'est comme attendre la venue du Père Noël à l'âge de cinq ans. On sait qu'une journée est vite passée mais cela nous semble insuffisant. On se surprend à savourer ces moments, à savourer le fait que notre cœur s'emballe à cette simple pensée, les montées d'adrénaline et de dopamine causées par la seule évocation de cette perspective. Malgré tout, si l'on nous avait offert la possibilité de ralentir le temps, si l'on avait pu encore un peu se préparer, aucun de nous ne l'aurait refusé.

La tension de cette semaine ne réussit pas à gâcher le plaisir que j'avais à attendre ce jour. Grasse matinée, déjeuner l'estomac noué durant lequel, comme à son habitude, Dubois força tout le monde (supporters compris) à s'alimenter… La suite des opérations se déroulait dans la Salle Commune.

Les supporters de Poufsouffles avaient clairement mis la barre très haut lors de leur dernière « prestation ». MacGonagall nous avait, elle, très bien fait comprendre que le conseil de discipline attendrait l'imprudent qui oserait se dénuder. Cette précaution n'était cependant pas nécessaire. La tribune des Gryffondors n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'artifices et de coups d'éclat pour se faire remarquer. Quand les lions commencent à rugir, la savane tremble, c'est ce qu'on dit. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, nous étions prêts.

En tenue aux couleurs de ma maison, je finissais de mettre au point mon maquillage pour l'occasion. En troupes bien organisées, les plus artistes d'entre nous avaient confectionnés de véritables pochoirs en forme de lion rugissant que de dévoués volontaires appliquaient sur nos visages. Un léger coloriage des vides et le tour était joué.

Puisqu'aucun de mes amis ou camarades ne souhaitaient m'approcher durant ce genre d'opérations (les filles étaient montées au dortoir dès la fin du déjeuner) sous prétexte que j'avais tendance à en mettre sur les autres (Percy… et ce n'était même pas drôle puisqu'il se laisse faire), ce fut Sean qui me tint le miroir durant mes finitions.

Les joueurs avaient pour habitude d'attendre le dernier moment pour descendre dans la Salle Commune. Lui était prêt depuis longtemps et plutôt que de patienter seul là haut (enfin, en compagnie d'Olivier), il avait préférer nous rejoindre.

- J'aimerais vraiment être de l'autre côté de la barrière, soupira-t-il en jetant un regard envieux autour de lui où des dizaines de supporters s'activaient. Histoire de faire voir à Patch ce que valent vraiment les Gryffondors…

- Tu y parviendras plus encore en montant sur ce balai, ai-je signalé un sourcil haussé.

Un soupir résigné lui échappa.

- Peut-être… concéda-t-il tristement.

A aucun moment dans la semaine, Sean ne s'était vraiment laissé abattre. Il avait eu des hauts et des bas, parfois même des vraiment bas. C'était pourtant la première fois que je sentais ce désespoir teinter sa voix.

- Sean, ai-je dit avec douceur, je sais que cela va te paraître stupide et que c'est certainement très dur à faire pour toi à cet instant mais…. Tente de voir le positif !

- Comme ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Les _filles_ ! ai-je répondu avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux écarquillés, il me dévisagea un instant, surpris.

- Je t'en prie ! Tu sais parfaitement que la faune féminine de Poudlard a oublié qui est réellement Olivier Dubois le jour où il est monté sur un balai, fis-je d'un air entendu. Le Quidditch rend les filles aveugles.

Les coins de la bouche de l'écossais se soulevèrent, non sans une certaine culpabilité. Ce n'était pourtant que la vérité.

- Syndrome du Gladiateur ! ai-je conclu ravie.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et acquiesça malgré tout d'un hochement de tête.

- N'empêche, filles ou pas, ça va me manquer, avoua-t-il doucement. La vie de tribune, tu sais… C'est ce que je préfère.

Il m'adressa une moue embarrassée avant de se détourner.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai deux solutions à ton problème, ai-je dit en étalant sur les paumes de mes mains du maquillage rouge et or.

- Vraiment ? fit-il peu convaincu.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je saisis son visage entre mes mains, y déposant ainsi deux belles empreintes aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

- D'une, tu seras désormais le premier joueur-supporter de la maison. Comme ça, même tout seul dans les airs, tu ne te sentiras pas dépaysé.

- Oh… fit-il surpris avant de se fendre d'un sourire ravi. Et de deux ?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche avant de lui faire signe d'approcher et de lui d'expliquer mon plan d'un ton secret. Mine de rien, même s'il s'agit d'un jeu extrêmement dangereux, la chasse à la Benton constitua pour Hataway un excellent échauffement. Voir un peu trop à en croire Olivier qui, à peine descendu, demanda à Sean de garder ses forces pour le grand moment et me conseilla, à défaut d'en faire autant, de ne pas l'entraîner dans mes mauvaises idées.

Plus que ses conseils avisés, ce fut présence de Dubois qui calma notre écossais.

- On y va, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il soudainement pâle.

Mon meilleur ami acquiesça d'un hochement de tête alors qu'Andy essoufflée (et hélas, toujours non maquillée) venait de nous rejoindre.

- Le temps de se préparer, de se mettre dans le match et on y sera, soupira Olivier lentement.

D'un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'il restait encore une heure et demie avant le coup d'envoi. L'attente allait être interminable, sentiment que l'air résigné de Sean me confirma. Il passerait selon toutes vraisemblances son temps à y penser et dans son cas, c'était plus que déconseillé. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui donner une ultime raison de se motiver. Je pris donc Dorys de vitesse (à la voir arriver vers nous aussi inspirée, je préférais me méfier) et fus la première à l'interpeller.

- Hé, attends ! Hataway ! me suis-je écriée alors qu'il nous tournait le dos pour s'en aller. Et si… Si on pimentait un peu tout ça, hum ? Un petit pari, ça te tente ?

Il fit demi-tour, une lueur intéressée dans les yeux

- On parie quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu es riche, donc on évitera l'argent, ai-je répondu moqueuse. Et tu es un pervers, donc on…

- Ouais, j'ai compris, soupira-t-il. Laisse tomber !

Par chance, je savais par avance ce qui pourrait l'intéresser.

- Attrape ce Vif et je te promets de chanter devant toi l'hymne écossais !

Il fit à nouveau volte-face et me lança un regard plus qu'étonné (comme à peu près toutes les personnes à proximité, à savoir les filles, Percy qui approchait et Olivier).

- Devant tout le monde ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, c'est ça ? ai-je répondu avec un sourire. Attrape-le et on verra !

Sa curiosité piquée, je vis l'un de ses sourcils se hausser.

- Ok, fit-il avec un léger sourire. Mais tu le feras avec une main sur le cœur !

Un ricanement moqueur m'échappa, ricanement qui mourut vite à cause du coude qu'Olivier planta aussitôt entre mes côtes, m'intimant ainsi l'ordre d'accepter le défi afin de satisfaire son joueur inquiet.

- Certainement pas ! me suis-je indignée fièrement en me tournant vers l'écossais et en prenant soin de m'écarter d'un pas de Dubois.

Notre Attrapeur d'un jour se fendit d'un vrai sourire et nous signifia à tous qu'il acceptait mes conditions en me tendant la main.

- Ça marche pour moi ! Méfie-toi, Tierney ! Je veillerai à ce que tu ne te défiles pas…

C'est après m'avoir adressé un dernier regard qui devait se vouloir menaçant, la démarche soudainement fière et vraisemblablement _Flower of Scotland_ en tête qu'Hataway gagna le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Refuser sa condition était bizarrement le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'on croyait en lui. Parce que même pour Gryffondor, même pour la victoire, même pour aider Olivier, à vrai dire pour rien au monde, l'un d'entre nous aurait accepté de mettre de côté son orgueil national. Surtout pas moi. Et ça, Sean le savait. Chanter l'hymne écossais était une chose, le faire une main sur le cœur était au-delà de mes forces. Dubois, lui, venait seulement de le comprendre.

- Très fin, murmura-t-il en emboîtant le pas de son joueur. Tu es grande, Tierney !

- Je sais, ai-je soupiré d'un air satisfait.

Mon air trop assuré sembla l'amuser. Il fit alors demi-tour et vint se planter devant moi, pour me toiser de toute sa hauteur.

- Enfin, pas dans le sens…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se contentant d'accompagner son silence d'un haussement de sourcils éloquent. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Sous prétexte que monsieur combat mieux les effets de la gravité et continue sa poussée de croissance, il se sent obligé de toujours rappeler que je suis loin de le rattraper. Je sais que c'est normal, que je n'y arriverai certainement jamais (ne serait-ce que pour des causes génétiques, à savoir que nous ne sommes pas bien grand chez les Tierney), je ne parviens pas à l'accepter et je continue toujours à me vexer. Lui fait de même quand il se rend compte que j'ai de meilleures notes que lui en Astronomie (matière où nous sommes tous deux loin de briller).

- Oh, la ferme ! l'ai-je coupé dans un grognement. Dégage Dubois !

Loin de mal le prendre, son sourire se fit plus prononcé et mon meilleur ami s'en alla d'un pas, qu'en ces circonstances je pouvais presque qualifier de guilleret. Et pour le coup, je ne l'avais pas fait exprès. Le soupir aussi soudain et profond qui échappa à Benton me sortit de mes pensées.

- Je me fais du souci pour Sean, avoua Andy à mi-voix une fois que, tournée dans sa direction, je l'eus interrogée du regard. Il a beau être écossais, il n'a pas la trempe de Dubois. C'est vrai, il ne va… Oh, non. Nom de… Mais qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait ? s'écria-t-elle les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

Je fis volte-face et découvris un spectacle pour le moins surprenant. Pour une raison qui lui était propre, Dorys semblait avoir ressenti le besoin d'aller encourager personnellement Hataway. Du moins, de là où nous nous trouvions, c'était l'idée que j'en avais. Parce que si son intention avait été autre, Olivier l'aurait certainement déjà tué. A quelques mètres d'eux, mon meilleur ami surveillait son Attrapeur, les sourcils froncés, prêt à bondir. Nous nous sommes discrètement approchées et avons tendu l'oreille pile pour tenter de saisir ce que l'irlandaise commençait à bégayer.

- …lais te dire que… euh, enfin… Voilà, je…

J'ignore s'il a agit parce qu'il était agacé des balbutiements ou s'il le fit pour abréger ses souffrances, toujours est-il que Sean la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- Ouais, je sais, fit-il en s'engouffrant par le trou du portrait. _Abracadabra_ !

Aussi discrètement que possible, je laissai glisser mon regard en direction de Dorys. Celle-ci, prise au dépourvu (mortellement vexée, je dirais), mit quelques secondes à se reprendre.

- La ferme ! grogna-t-elle lorsque nous sommes, enfin, arrivées à ses côtés.

J'allais accompagner Andy dans son pouffement silencieux quand mon regard croisa celui plutôt étonné de Dubois. Lui comme nous ne saisissait pas encore le caractère totalement surréaliste de la scène à laquelle nous venions d'assister. Le voir à son tour sur le point de partir me fit penser à quelque chose. D'un signe de la main, je lui demandai d'attendre encore un instant et me précipitai pour le rejoindre, enjambant avec plus ou moins de succès tout ce et ceux qui se trouvaient au milieu. De justesse, je parvins à ne pas le percuter.

- Juni, marmonna-t-il à voix basse. Qu'est ce qu…

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? ai-je demandé avec un petit sourire.

Surpris et sceptique, il prit néanmoins le temps de réfléchir. Constatant qu'il partait dans la mauvaise direction (ça ne méritait pas non plus une telle réflexion), je passai directement à l'acte en saisissant son visage entre mes deux mains.

- Là, tu es fin prêt ! ai-je déclaré en observant les deux empreintes que j'y avais laissées.

Il fit rouler ses yeux ostensiblement, histoire de me faire croire que je lui faisais perdre son temps, mais finit cependant par m'adresser malgré lui un sourire. Je pris une inspiration pour parler mais ne trouvai rien à dire.

A chaque match, c'était la même chose. Il y avait ce bref instant avant le départ où les mots désertaient. Attirer la fortune ou la faire fuir, perturber sa concentration ou le remotiver, un seul d'entre eux pouvait tout changer. Le risque était finalement trop grand et l'enjeu trop important pour que je ne tente quelque chose. Résignée, je fermai alors la bouche et grimaçai. A ma grande surprise, ce fut Olivier qui parla.

- Abracadabra ? suggéra-t-il avec douceur.

Un reniflement amusé m'échappa. C'était exactement ça.

- Abracadabra…

**oOo**

De mon côté de la barrière, cette heure et demie défila littéralement. Occupés à nous préparer, à discuter, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. A peine les garçons nous avaient-ils quittés que déjà à notre tour, nous prenions le chemin du stade. Dorys et Andy ne s'étaient pas départies de leur air soucieux et m'en voulaient visiblement de ne pas en faire autant. Inquiète, au fond de moi, je l'étais. Autant pour Sean que pour Olivier. Mais comme toujours dans ces moments-là, le Quidditch reprenait ses droits. C'était plus fort que moi.

Notre cortège fit sur le chemin du stade de nombreux arrêts, toujours à des points symboliques pour nous. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame nous adressant ses sincères encouragements, la statue de Godric Gryffondor, le bureau du professeur Rogue (juste pour le narguer… mais toujours en prenant soin qu'il n'y soit pas), la Salle des trophées et les dernières coupes obtenues sous le règne de Charlie Weasley. Chacune de ses stations étaient pour nous l'occasion de nous faire bruyamment remarquer. La plus impressionnante d'entre elles fut évidemment celle du Hall et l'arrêt devant notre sablier. Par une sorte de fascination malsaine, nous nous sommes forcés à l'affronter. Un drame de la sorte n'était pas prêt de se reproduire. En tous cas, pas cet après-midi.

A l'entrée du stade, notre cohorte a retrouvé l'ensemble des élèves. Si Patch ne daigna pas approcher (question de fierté), Dean osa, lui, venir à ma rencontre. Ayant retenu la leçon du dernier match, lui et ses amis ne firent que passer. Ne trouvant aucune parcelle de ma peau dénuée de maquillage, il dut se contenter de laisser ses mains parler, mains qui avaient visiblement énormément de choses à dire. Mine de rien, dans ces conditions, parvenir ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant à me changer les idées est un exploit qui mérite d'être salué.

Je ne fus pas la seule à n'avoir qu'un contact très bref avec « ma moitié ». L'air carnassier qu'affichait Pénélope montrait au monde entier et à ceux qui pouvaient encore en douter que plus que jamais Percy et elle ne pourraient jamais se supporter. A tel point que je finis même par trouver ça suspect. Penny est quand même marrante. Elle déteste le Quidditch, au moins autant qu'Andy et Dean, mais elle aime le jeu, trop d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle finit toujours par craquer et laisser parler la compétitrice qu'elle enfouit loin en elle.

Ayant encore des tas de choses à mettre en place avant le coup d'envoi, nous avons rapidement rejoint notre travée. Grâce aux banderoles que nous avions par miracle trouvé le temps de confectionner durant la semaine, nous avons eu le droit de nous octroyer les places les plus hautes sur les gradins. Ce point culminant offrait du stade une vue imprenable. Face à nous, dans la tribune Est, la marée bleue avait commencé à déferler. Pour l'instant, seul un brouhaha incessant et informe se faisait entendre. Quand l'un des deux tribunes se mettrait à chanter, les hostilités débuteraient.

- L'avantage d'avoir un professeur d'Enchantement en directeur de maison, fit Dorys la main sur le front pour s'abriter du soleil, c'est que c'est de suite plus facile pour faire une banderole qui en jette.

Nos regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers la longue bande de papier sur laquelle on pouvait voir un aigle s'envoler, planer puis piquer pour enfin faire apparaître dans son sillage le nom de leur maison en lettre étincelantes. Un ricanement moqueur m'échappa.

- Quoi ? _Ça_ ? me suis-je écriée avec une mauvaise foi totalement assumée. De l'esbroufe, de la poudre aux yeux ! Voilà, ce que c'est !

- Nous n'avons peut-être pas les moyens d'en faire autant, ajouta Matthew MacKinnon à mes côtés. Mais nous, au moins, nous avons les idées !

Les filles ne firent aucun effort pour dissimuler leur scepticisme mais durent cependant revoir leur position en découvrant notre propre création.

- _Scottish way of fly_, lut Andy avec un immense sourire. Voilà qui va faire plaisir à notre Hataway.

- C'est le but ! ai-je répondu en attrapant l'extrémité du drap que Matthew venait de me lancer.

- Il est au courant ? demanda Dorys un sourcil haussé.

- Non, c'est une surprise, expliqua MacKinnon. On en a juste parlé à Dubois…

La réaction de mon meilleur ami m'avait d'ailleurs pour le moins étonnée. Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Olivier, j'aurais pu jurer que c'était de jalousie dont il avait fait preuve. Pourtant, il avait déjà une chanson à la gloire de sa personne, il pouvait bien nous laisser faire ça pour l'écossais. Il avait cependant fini par reconnaître que c'était une excellente idée et nous avait, dans son grand souci de perfection, fait recommencer plus d'une fois le travail. Pour se venger, les garçons avaient fini par se servir de ses propres draps pour nos multiples essais. Le résultat en valait la peine. De nombreuses têtes dans les travées inférieures étaient tournées dans notre direction désormais.

- Y a pas à dire, fit Borys en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à nous en compagnie de Percy. Ça le fait ! MacGonagall va être ravie…

- C'est sûr, soupira le préfet avant d'ajouter, acide. Waow… Vous n'avez même pas fait de fautes !

Un festival de grimaces salua son sarcasme. C'était très bas de la part de Percy de nous rappeler les erreurs que nous avions pu commettre (qui, en d'autres temps et lieux, auraient été impardonnables). Le préfet oubliait seulement qu'avec la fatigue, en fin de journée, il était parfois difficile de se concentrer. Il avait pourtant promis de ne plus parler du désastreux essai n°7.

- Tu restes avec nous Percy ? demanda Andy, sentant les ondes haineuses qui se répandaient.

- Non, hélas, soupira-t-il à regret. Même durant les matchs, je reste préfet. Je dois veiller à ce que personne ne court de danger.

- Ne sois pas bête, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive… fit Dorys avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un regard éloquent.

J'ignorai le sous-entendu de l'irlandaise (qui jouait un jeu dangereux puisqu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie que l'on refasse allusion à sa tentative d'encouragement auprès de Sean… A défaut de savoir réellement de quoi il s'agissait, nous avions décidé de la dénommer ainsi) ainsi que Percy lancé dans le programme de sa journée pour me concentrer sur Borys qui nous avait discrètement rejoint, Matthew et moi, sur la travée supérieure près des draps.

- Ce sont les membres de la Cellule qui lui ont demandé d'être vigilant, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, les choses pourront très vite dégénérer.

Décision des plus logiques qui, cependant, me chiffonna.

- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus nous le demander ? me suis-je étonnée. Nous aussi, nous en sommes, enfin en tant que potentiels futurs membres. Mais c'est quand même à ça qu'on sert !

Loin de partager mon incompréhension, Borys se fendit d'un léger sourire.

- Oh, mais ils l'ont fait ! rectifia-t-il amusé. Seulement, pas à toi !

Ma première réaction fut d'envisager de m'indigner. Ma première réflexion me fit cependant changer d'idée. Au fond, ils avaient bien fait et économisé du temps. Dans ce genre de situation, je n'étais pas utile à grand-chose et devais plutôt être moi-même à surveiller.

- C'est vexant ! ai-je tout de même signalé.

- C'est surtout vrai, Tierney ! ricana Borys.

- Ben… Justement…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'insister et de venger mon honneur bafoué puisque les Gryffondors, me faisant sursauter, entonnèrent leur premier cri de guerre. Etrangement, ce n'étaient pas les Serdaigles qui avaient ouvert les hostilités mais bien les Serpentards qui, depuis que leur dernier match avait été joué, ne manquaient jamais une occasion de rappeler que le trophée leur reviendrait encore cette année.

C'est bête à dire mais je pense sincèrement avoir vécu les plus beaux instants de ma vie dans un stade. Et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils restaient en tous cas tous forts et uniques. Cette immersion, cette communion, cette exacerbation du moindre sentiment, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé ailleurs. L'impatience, l'espoir, l'excitation, j'étais presque capable d'en voler (ce qui rendait toujours dangereuse l'installation dans la travée la plus haute). C'était même trop pour une seule personne.

Mais aujourd'hui était encore différent. La victoire était à portée de main, à portée de balais selon là où vous vous trouviez. Elle ne dépendait plus ou presque des résultats des autres. C'était à nos joueurs de décoller et d'aller chercher ce trophée. Nous n'avions qu'une cinquantaine de points à marquer et un Vif à attraper. La Coupe était à nous. Nous la méritions. Du moins, l'équipe la méritait. C'est ce que par nos chants nous avons tenté de leur faire entendre, enfermés loin, très loin dans les vestiaires avec Olivier. Un moment unique, historique auquel nous n'avions plus goûté après le départ de CharlieWeasley, nous attendait. C'était une question d'orgueil, de fierté. En toute logique, nous cesserions dès ce soir de ressentir ce malaise désormais familier dès que l'on évoquait le sujet.

J'ai toujours énormément de mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je peux ressentir dans ces moments. Et ce n'est pas faute de le vouloir. Je sais que de nombreuses personnes ne comprennent ce que le sport provoque chez moi, ou plus encore chez quelqu'un comme Olivier. On nous trouve bizarre, dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, en revanche…

Ce n'est pas même pas pour justifier ce que je peux dire ou faire que je souhaiterais m'expliquer. C'est juste que je ressens tellement de choses dans ces moments là et ces sentiments me sont tellement forts et « purs », qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, que je voudrais absolument les faire partager. Dans un stade, durant le temps d'un match, on peut vraiment tout oublier. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais convertir au Noble Sport les plus circonspects. Personne n'a le droit de conserver un tel secret, un tel plaisir pour soi.

Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était ce à quoi je pensais, dans le stade, à cet instant précis. Mon humanisme ne va pas jusque là…

En règle générale, dans ces moments-là, j'ai tendance à oublier tout ce et tous ceux qui peuvent m'entourer. C'est ça… Oublier, même qui on est. Ce n'est plus simplement de la communion ou de la ferveur. Etre aspiré dans la masse, je ne connais rien de plus grisant.

Entendre un stade (au moins sa moitié, je jurerais avoir entendu des Poufsouffles nous accompagner) chanter à l'unisson vous prend littéralement aux tripes. L'émulation générale fait qu'on se sent bien, qu'on chante plus fort, que notre cœur bat plus vite, même s'il fait chaud, même si notre équilibre est précaire, même si notre estomac se tord. Même si, au fond, notre voix tremble.

Comme celle de Lee Jordan quand il prit la parole.

- Chers élèves… Futurs vaincus, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du mélange Serpento-Serdaigles avant de pivoter vers nous et de nous saluer solennellement. Gryffondors…

Le rugissement de notre tribune embrasa le stade entier.

- C'est avec une certaine tristesse que je vous retrouve en cette lumineuse après-midi, avoua-t-il une fois que les cris et sifflets se furent arrêtés. Oui, car c'est ici et aujourd'hui que prendra fin notre saison de Quidditch, seule et véritable raison, n'en doutez jamais, de notre présence dans cette école ! Mais rassurez-vous, cette perte ne sera pas vaine car aujourd'hui sera également le jour où aura triomphé la maison ro…

Le mégaphone magique laissa alors échapper un magnifique effet larsen qui condamna à la surdité la moitié des supporters présents et qui provoqua une déferlante de huées. Le professeur MacGonagall, visiblement à l'affût, n'avait pas attendu pour remettre notre commentateur en place. En tous cas, c'est ce que les bribes de discussion que nous percevions par le micro encore ouvert nous laissèrent penser.

-… savent tous qui va gagner ! Je ne leur apprends rien ! … Du _professionnalisme_ ? Vous me vexez, Professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas trouver plus professionnel que moi… C'est pour ça que je leur dis la vérité !

Après un grognement qui n'eut pas besoin de se faire amplifier et un autre effet larsen, Lee put reprendre.

- Comme je vous le disais, ce jour verra le triomphe de l'équipe que je ne citerai pas mais dont nous connaissons tous le nom ! Désolé les gars ! Le ciel est beau, l'air est chaud, une journée parfaite pour voir nos deux équipes s'affronter. Mais avant de les faire entrer sur le terrain, la direction, du moins son bras armé, m'a demandé de vous faire passer un petit message. Un dénommé Mr R., je lis ce qui est écrit, demande à tous les élèves quel que soit le résultat de la partie de saccager ce qu'ils veulent du moment que cela reste dans leur Salle Commune. La direction rappelle, au passage, que toute forme de saccage et de violence faisant suite au match sera sévèrement réprimandée. Mouais, ajouta Lee avec un reniflement moqueur. C'est peut-être aux joueurs qu'il faudrait le préciser. Bien, maintenant que cela est fait et que l'heure approche à grand pas, il est temps de déclarer l'ultime rencontre de la 287ème coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard… ouverte !

Notre commentateur accorda quelques secondes de cris et de vivats à la foule des spectateurs avant de reprendre.

- Les Attrapeurs seront à l'honneur aujourd'hui puisqu'en effet, aucun d'eux ne fait parti du 7 majeur de la maison. Davies a préféré la fraîcheur de Chang à l'expérience, dernièrement trop malheureuse, de Keane, pour le plus grand plaisir de nos mirettes. Espérons pour les Serdaigles que cela suffise à stopper la machine de guerre rouge et or ! Remplaçant au pied levé suite au « désistement » de Potter dont il est inutile de dire un mot supplémentaire puisque…

- JORDAN !

- Puisque nous n'en savons rien, n'est-ce pas ? se rattrapa Lee. C'est donc pour Gryffondor le courageux Hataway qui va prendre la relève.

A en juger par le bond qu'elle a fait, mes hurlements et moi-même avons fait très peur à ma voisine de devant. M'est avis aussi que de l'entrée du terrain où les joueurs attendaient, il était impossible que notre écossais n'ait pas entendu nos rugissements.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit vos héros de la journée.

En file indienne, les joueurs pénétrèrent alors sur le terrain, le balai en main, à l'énoncé de leur nom.

- Le Capitaine Roger Davies mène vers le centre de l'arène sa formation, talonné de près par ses deux acolytes, Patrick O'Donnell et Mathilda Watts, Samuel et Inckelby la batte sur l'épaule, la pétillante Cho Chang suivi de Graham Paige, le Gardien. Leur emboîtant directement le pas, les redoutables Gryffondors ! Notez que je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis dans leur maison. Non, vous me savez au-dessus de ça… Olivier Dubois conduit ses joueurs, le redoutable duo Weasley & Weasley ; Spinnet, Johnson et Bell, nos trois superbes princesses ainsi que son tout nouvel attrapeur : Sean Hataway !

Nous avons à nouveau hurlé avec toute la puissance que nos cages thoraciques nous conféraient, agitant devant nous la banderole que nous avions, pour l'occasion décrochée.

- Il nous a vus ! s'écria Andy.

- Tu es sûre ? ai-je demandé puisque derrière notre drap peint, je ne voyais pas grand-chose.

- Oui, il a l'air consterné, m'expliqua-t-elle amusée.

Effectivement, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de nous le signifier.

- N'oublions pas le plus important, reprit Lee en ramenant le silence. Sans elle, le Quidditch ne serait rien. Elle est en ce lieu notre Alpha et notre Oméga, le juge suprême qui détient entre ses mains le sort de cette rencontre. Elèves de Poudlard, s'il vous plait, je vous demande de faire un triomphe à votre arbitre préférée !

Mme Bibine sortit alors du corridor, la caisse contenant les balles flottant à quelques pieds du sol derrière elle. Se tournant vers la tribune professorale, elle adressa un geste réprobateur à l'attention de notre commentateur sans y mettre de réelles intentions. Elle fit ensuite se regrouper autour d'elle les deux équipes pour ce que nous devinions être les ultimes mises en garde et recommandations.

L'instant d'après, les balles étaient lâchées et un coup de sifflet retentissait.

A 14h30 précise, le match avait commencé.

Et cette journée devint la pire de toute ma scolarité.

**oOo**

Je serais incapable de te faire un compte-rendu détaillé de cette rencontre. Je sais que cela paraît plutôt étrange de ma part, puisqu'on parle de Quidditch, mais c'est la stricte vérité. A la défaillance intellectuelle, je préfère croire que mon cerveau me fait ainsi peu à peu oublier. Pour me préserver…

Ce match fut horrible, tout simplement. Un véritable massacre, un désastre qui avait pourtant étonnamment bien commencé. Nos filles étaient vives, contraient dès qu'elles le pouvaient. Mais elles n'avaient pas la force physique d'un Flint ou d'un Derrick. Et il existe malheureusement des choses en ce monde que seuls les Serdaigles sont capables de réaliser et que seule la force brute peut empêcher.

Au premier but, je crus au coup de chance. Les suivants me détrompèrent rapidement. Nous étions dominés, totalement dominés. En attaque, en défense, Davies et ses joueurs ne nous laissaient pas respirer. Quelque chose nous manquait. Cruellement. Malgré les encouragements et les conseils que Dubois, bloqué près de ses anneaux, prodiguait, le cours du match n'a pas su être inversé.

Les Jumeaux faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient. Sean était malmené à chaque fausse alerte que le public déclenchait (rien de plus que de l'antijeu !). Je n'avais jamais vu les Serdaigles atteindre un tel niveau de jeu. Je n'avais jamais vu ça dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Quand je n'encourageais pas les miens avec toute la puissance que mon petit corps me conférait, j'étais forcée de me lever et d'applaudir, comme tout le monde, les exploits que Davies et ses coéquipiers accomplissaient.

Il y a des choses devant lesquelles même l'orgueil doit s'incliner. Le talent en fait partie. Cette Reverse Pass que mon meilleur ami avait tant eu de mal à tenter de faire réaliser aux siens, c'était sans aucun problème que, chez eux, elle passait.

Même Olivier s'y cassa le nez. Il a trébuché… avant de totalement s'effondrer. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il savait tout ça. Il était prêt. Il savait qu'O'Donnell tirerait au centre. Il savait que Watts chercherait à le surprendre. Même Davies y est finalement parvenu. Depuis que je le connaissais, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi mal jouer. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première défaite de ma maison à laquelle j'assistais. Ce qui, au fond, rendait ce constat encore plus horrible était d'imaginer que lui aussi en était parfaitement conscient (seul un idiot aurait pu le nier) et que malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à y remédier.

Cette situation n'était plus, et de loin, dans la catégorie « mauvais rêve », même éveillé. Nous étions simplement en train de vivre le pire scénario, le seul que nous avions refusé d'envisager. Malgré tout, par un heureux miracle, cela ne suffit pas à décourager la tribune. Nous les avons soutenus tant que nous avons pu. Autant pour les encourager que pour couvrir les huées et provocations des Serpentards. La seule consolation que je trouvai dans ce drame fut de constater que notre équipe ne s'abaissait pas à commettre de fautes stupides, par pure vengeance ou énervement. Cela peut paraître bête mais ce contrôle-là n'est pas à toutes les portées.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que l'absence de l'écossais dans les gradins m'affecterait à ce point. Mon père n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'on tisse des liens particuliers avec ses voisins de tribunes. Il en garde pour preuve les amitiés nouées à l'époque où écumer les bancs de stade n'était pas encore son métier. Pour moi aussi, je crois que c'est vrai. Il y a, bien sûr, Olivier… et aussi Hataway. Sa compagnie dans les travées est totalement différente de celle de mon meilleur ami. Elle est plus joyeuse, plus triviale, plus instinctive. Le qualificatif est assez bizarre, je le reconnais. Mais c'est vrai… Là où Olivier ne peut s'empêcher de décortiquer, les yeux de Sean ne voient que jeu et plaisir.

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait répondu présent à l'appel aujourd'hui. Tous. Je n'étais pas seule. Mais ce n'était pas le même soutien, c'était _différent_. Sean et moi avions pris nos habitudes. Personne n'imite aussi bien que lui le supporter bourré. Je reconnais d'ailleurs avoir été plutôt soulagée quand, quelqu'un dans la tribune lança sa chanson de stade préférée, m'évitant ainsi, d'une part, à avoir à le faire et d'autre part, qu'il m'oblige ensuite à l'imiter.

Finalement dans cette chanson, je préfère le refrain. Et à dire vrai, on ne pouvait plus à propos après le douzième but encaissé.

- _I get knocked down but I get up again! You'll never gonna keep me down!_

Les rares personnes qui auraient pu prendre ces paroles pour argent comptant furent cependant vite désenchantées. Je l'admets, je fus de ceux-là. Ce n'est que quand les cent cinquante points ont été dépassés que j'ai su que c'en était terminé. Jamais nous ne reprendrions l'avantage. Il aurait fallu pour cela que Serdaigle commette une erreur (énorme l'erreur), que Davies et les siens, trop en confiance, surestiment leur avance. Serdaigle ne fait pas ce genre de faux pas. Ses joueurs sont expérimentés. Ils ont un moral d'acier. Et ils savaient surtout qu'ils avaient encore de nombreux points à engranger pour pouvoir soulever le trophée une fois la fin du match sifflée.

Non seulement nous étions condamnés à perdre mais nous allions également voir notre cauchemar s'éterniser. C'est ce qu'il fit durant tout l'après-midi.

Tous nos espoirs reposaient sur Sean Hataway. Sur ce pauvre écossais qui n'avait rien demandé et qui, en ces heures plus que jamais, devait regretter d'être l'ami d'Olivier.

Quand Dubois demanda un temps mort, Andy et moi nous sommes précipitées à son invitation sur la travée la plus basse pour lui parler. Nos encouragements furent peut-être sans effet mais au moins, il ne prit pas totalement pour lui les remontrances d'Olivier. Quelles qu'aient pu, d'ailleurs, être ses menaces ou ses promesses, elles restèrent totalement vaines. L'écart continua de se creuser. Le ciel, parfaitement conscient de cela, commença à se couvrir. La Coupe finissait par nous échapper. Encore une fois…

Si des larmes m'ont échappé, c'était par pure colère. Cette injustice-là me tuait. Nous méritions de gagner. Sur toute la saison, nous avions largement mené. Dubois avait tant donné, tant travaillé, tant sacrifié. Jamais il n'en serait récompensé.

Quand l'humiliation fut la plus forte, les gradins commencèrent à se vider. Même en m'étant insurgée quelques semaines plutôt contre les Poufsouffles ayant eu le même comportement, je n'ai pas réussi à leur en vouloir. Moi-même, c'était à cause d'une espèce de fascination malsaine et masochiste que je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du jeu. Sinon, j'aurais accepté sans hésiter la proposition d'Andy. Rentrer… Me connaissant, elle avait tout de même pris le risque de le suggérer. Quelque chose avait dû réellement l'inquiéter. Mes larmes redoublèrent. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Je ne pouvais cependant décemment pas laisser Sean et Olivier souffrir de la sorte. Alors, c'est une voix rauque et vacillante que j'ai jointe à celle des garçons dans leurs cris d'encouragement.

La suite s'est très vite déroulée. Sean a plongé, Chang l'a suivi. Puis dépassé. Serdaigle a gagné. Gryffondor s'était incliné.

Point barre.

D'un revers de la manche rageur, j'ai essuyé mes larmes, mélangeant ainsi de manière plus qu'anarchique les couleurs de mon maquillage. L'heure n'était désormais plus aux lamentations mais à l'humiliation et à la préservation d'un semblant de dignité. J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée sans bouger. Quand Dorys me secoua l'épaule, nos banderoles avaient été repliées, la tribune quasi désertée et Olivier menait les joueurs au vestiaire, la tête baissée. Ridiculisés.

- Tierney, ça va ? demanda l'irlandaise les sourcils froncés.

Je secouai la tête négativement.

- Notre plus grosse défaite depuis quatre cents ans, me suis-je entendue murmurer. Non, c'est loin d'aller.

D'une poussée dans le dos, elle m'emmena à sa suite au bas des gradins pour rejoindre le terrain. Les Gryffondors restant s'étaient regroupés avant de rentrer. Encore sonnée, je jetai un coup d'œil hagard autour de moi et réalisai pour la première fois que mon cerveau avait omis une nouvelle donnée.

Serdaigle avait perdu.

Ce n'était pas ses supporters qui hurlaient de joie. Serdaigle avait remporté le match mais perdu le championnat. Je regardai le tableau des scores et laissait échapper un ricanement moqueur. Dix points… Dix points avaient suffi à Serpentard pour remporter la victoire. Notre défaite, non contente d'être humiliante, avait également été totalement vaine. Cette année encore, nous perdions et Serpentard gagnait

Quand ce genre de choses arrive (soyons honnêtes, nous perdons depuis des années), on se demande toujours qui sera le premier à craquer. Celui qui fera preuve en premier de mauvaise foi (la plupart du temps, Sean ou moi), celui qui lâchera la première injure (Andy… Notre mauvaise foi a tendance à l'énerver), le premier coup (plus rare, mais c'est déjà arrivé. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Nous n'étions pas tous là… Alors, ce fut moi. Je fus la première à craquer et je le fis de la plus belle des manières.

Il y a des réactions que l'on ne trouve pas ailleurs que dans un stade. Principalement quand la déception est grande et l'orgueil sauvagement piétiné. Je vivais l'un de ses moments-là. Cela m'était déjà arrivé par le passé mais jamais avec cette intensité. J'ai senti venir mais n'ai absolument rien fait pour retenir cette bouffée de colère. C'était gratuit et pur. Instinctif et mérité. L'humiliation de ma maison était _mon_ humiliation. La défaite était aussi _ma_ défaite. Olivier et Sean étaient mes meilleurs amis. Je n'ai tout simplement pas supporté. Voir Flint soulever la coupe m'a mis à terre. Entendre les Serpentards chanter leur victoire ne m'a pas vraiment donné envie de me relever. Mais qu'ils prennent la peine de se moquer de notre déculottée… Ils n'avaient pas à faire ça, pas à nous provoquer. Ce « _Le lion est mort ce soir_ », c'était une chose que jamais on ne leur pardonnerait.

Oui, le Quidditch n'est qu'un sport. Mais c'est aussi plus que ça.

Au départ, ce n'était qu'un pas. Imperceptible. Puis il a été suivi d'un autre. Lentement, les yeux rivés vers leurs visages triomphants, j'ai avancé. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. Je pensais juste leur demander d'arrêter. Pour ce qui concernait la manière en revanche… L'unique certitude que je possédais était que je devais, que je _voulais_ aller à leur rencontre… à l'affrontement. Peu importait les conséquences. Je m'en moquais complètement. Ils devaient arrêter. Et pour y parvenir, je devais le faire rapidement.

Si les filles avaient respecté ma stupeur et m'avait laissé quelques instants en paix, ce qui je le reconnais, avait grandement facilité mon échappée, d'autres personnes surveillaient l'équipe perdante comme de l'huile sur le feu. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, une main m'enserra le bras. Malgré mes efforts, je ne pus m'en détacher.

- Ne fais pas ça ! m'ordonna une voix masculine alors que je commençais à remuer.

Pas assez familière pour que je la reconnaisse immédiatement mais suffisamment pour m'intriguer, je tournai la tête en arrière, vers la personne qui venait de m'arrêter. C., le chef de la Cellule, en 7ème année, ne m'accorda pas un regard, se contentant de garder à l'œil les Serpentards.

- On ne répond pas à la provocation, on répond au coup, ne l'oublie pas ! rappela-t-il lentement un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Les profs sont encore ici. Les élèves sont tous là. Si tu veux te flinguer devant l'école entière pour les années à venir, vas-y !

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça ! ai-je répliqué en mettant toutes mes forces dans la bataille.

Sentant que je cherchais à m'échapper, il tira sur mon bras et m'attira contre lui. J'eus beau me débattre, je ne parvins pas à bouger. La main dans mon dos me maintenait en place alors que l'autre, tapotant doucement ma tête, lui permettait de faire croire qu'il me consolait. Furieuse, je levais la tête vers lui et m'apprêtais à protester quand le regard qu'il m'adressa me figea sur place. Il n'était pas menaçant. C'était simplement celui d'un 7ème année qui quitterait Poudlard dans quelques jours, rabaissé.

- Crois-moi, fit-il d'une voix légèrement plus rauque, le regard de nouveau perdu au dessus de ma tête. On en meurt tous d'envie. Depuis sept ans, on a tous des comptes à régler. Mais nous n'attaquerons pas les premiers. Nous ne leur ferons pas ce plaisir.

Voyant que j'allais protester, il poursuivit.

- Ne te fais pas bêtement coller ce soir, Tierney, soupira-t-il en me relâchant. Qui s'occupera d'eux, de lui autrement ?

Malgré ma liberté retrouvée, je ne profitai pas de cet instant pour m'enfuir. Comme une bougie que l'on mouche, mes envies de vengeance venaient d'être douchées. C'était une chose d'assister au naufrage de sa maison. C'était une chose de se dire que plus jamais on aurait l'occasion de voir Gryffondor triompher. Une taloche sur l'arrière de mon crâne me sortit de mes pensées et abattue, j'observais C. se diriger vers une autre brebis égarée avant de docilement rentrer dans le rang.

Il existait une autre chose que nous avions tous oubliée. Ce match… Si moi je l'avais regardé, Sean et Olivier l'avaient joué.

Gros yeux et remontrances m'accueillirent lorsque je rejoignis les filles (et comme prévu, Andy fut techniquement la première à jurer, unique chose que je n'avais pas faite). Pour ce qu'elle estima être une mesure de sécurité, Benton préféra m'empoigner le bras avant d'aller où que ce soit, quitte à laisser deux ongles dans ma chair.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle une fois que, sa prise bien assurée, nous ayons quitté l'enceinte du stade.

- Je… Je pense qu'on devrait aller les chercher, ai-je soupiré.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait leur laisser le temps de souffler ? signala Dorys les sourcils froncés.

- S'ils sortent des vestiaires, c'est qu'ils sont prêts, ai-je répondu avec un sourire triste. Et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, ils préfèreront nous voir nous plutôt que des Serpentards. On a un territoire à protéger !

Ma plaisanterie ne les amusa pas un instant, ce que je peux comprendre vu mon comportement quelques instants auparavant. Mais de là à me pincer.

- June ! grogna Benton, réprobatrice, ignorant mon cri de douleur.

- Mais… Je ne vais pas les frapper, ai-je protesté en me tournant vers elle. Je suis calme.

Le fait que je l'affirme fut évidemment loin de les convaincre. Elles finirent cependant par accepter ma proposition (je comptais de toutes façons y aller, avec ou sans elles). Le fait que les garçons nous accompagnent ne devait pas être étranger à cela. Du moins, qu'il s'agisse de Matthew et de Borys… Parce que si cela avait été uniquement Percy, je doute que cela aurait suffit.

Au grand soulagement d'Andy, aucun compagnon de Flint n'avait tendu d'embuscade à nos joueurs à la sortie du vestiaire, ce qui la décida enfin à me relâcher. Seules les amies de Katie et Lee Jordan nous avaient devancés. Aucun n'eut le courage de parler. Sourire triste et moue embarrassée, voilà les seules choses que nous étions capables de partager. Par chance, le silence devenu pesant n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser. Angelina sortit la première, suivie de près par notre Ecossais. La tête basse, il n'eut pas la force de nous regarder.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu chanteras l'hymne écossais, Tierney, déclara-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Loué soit Merlin, c'est certainement mieux comme ça ! ricana Matthew, le seul autre écossais présent.

Sans apprécier le sarcasme, je savais que l'intention de MacKinnon était bonne. Cependant, je ne laissai pas passer le petit rire moqueur de Benton. Un bon coup de coude lui fit rapidement reprendre contenance. Contre toute attente, les lèvres de Sean n'avaient pas eu le moindre frémissement.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Dorys mal à l'aise.

- Mal, évidemment, répliqua l'écossais sans même la regarder.

Le Quidditch et la compassion n'étaient définitivement pas les registres qui allaient le mieux à l'irlandaise. Le ton abrupt d'Hataway la fit légèrement vaciller. J'aurais pu tenter de la rassurer d'un sourire si une question n'avait pas à cet instant monopolisé toutes mes pensées.

- Et lui ? ai-je reprit.

Sean accepta enfin de lever les yeux vers moi. Et s'il le fit, ce fut pour ne pas avoir à parler. Evidemment. Il venait de confirmer ce que nous redoutions tous. Qu'Olivier ne le digèrerait jamais.

L'écho de cris de joie montant dans l'enceinte du stade nous parvint alors. Insensibles au drame que nous vivions, les Serpentards continuaient à fêter bruyamment leur triomphe.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer, ai-je suggéré à regret. Il risque de pleuvoir et… Mieux vaut ne pas être dans le coin quand ils commenceront à bouger.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir résister à une nouvelle confrontation. Sean ne devait pas être au milieu à ce moment-là. Tous le savaient et c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'aucun, à part lui, ne protesta.

- Et Olivier ? demanda-t-il inquiet. On ne peut pas le laisser !

- Il a peut-être besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour se faire à cette idée, signala Borys. Pas vrai ?

Une année entière n'y suffirait pas, j'en étais persuadée. J'acquiesçai cependant machinalement. Laisser Dubois seul ici, dans cette situation, était loin de me plaire. Mais je dus reconnaître qu'il avait certainement besoin d'un peu plus de temps, tout comme Sean avait à cet instant besoin de notre soutien. La nuit s'apprêtait à tomber, il était temps pour nous d'y aller.

- Il est bien dressé, me suis-je forcée à plaisanter. Il retrouvera le chemin de la maison.

Nous parvînmes à rejoindre la queue du cortège des derniers Gryffondors rentrant au château. Cela vient probablement de nos plus vieux instincts ; on se sent toujours plus protégés, plus forts en convoi. A la vitesse d'une procession funéraire, les têtes basses et les visages fermés, nous avons lentement gravis le chemin menant au perron. Sean au milieu du troupeau et Andy suspendu à son bras (en bon paresseux, elle avait trouvé une autre branche à laquelle s'accrocher), nous n'avons pas prêté attention aux quelques Serpentards déjà montés pour préparer leur petite fiesta de la soirée. Hataway ne répondit pas aux provocations. Pas par maîtrise de soi ou par un mental en acier. C'était intérieurement que cela le touchait. Ces sourcils se froncèrent et il baissa la tête, une nouvelle fois. Je crois que c'est ce qui a définitivement attendri Andy. Tout en marchant, elle se mit à fredonner avec douceur un très beau « _You'll never walk alone_ ». Je laissai échapper un sourire. Même si cela faisait très théâtral, il n'y avait pas plus à-propos. Sean redressa lentement la tête puis, après avoir longuement observé Benton, m'adressa un regard consterné. Un peu trop théâtral finalement.

- Les filles, ai-je soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sean répondit à mon sourire par une grimace qui, sans la crispation dont il était victime, en aurait également été un. Souhaitant lui rappeler au passage que c'était ce que j'étais également, je le pris par le bras à mon tour et ajoutai ma voix au fredonnement d'Andy.

**oOo**

Entrer dans la Salle Commune fut une autre épreuve. Si les garçons et Dorys y pénétrèrent sans aucun problème, Andy et moi, en revanche, sommes restées de longues minutes (plus d'une demi-heure pour être exacte) devant le portrait à tenter de rassurer Hataway. Et pour une fois, la Grosse Dame eut la sage idée de ne pas s'en mêler et de se faire oublier.

- Je ne peux pas, déclara Sean tout simplement. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je sais ce que les gens vont dire et…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils disent ? s'étonna Andy.

- Que j'ai été nul et qu'à cause de moi, l'équipe a perdu ! Enfin, entre autres choses…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! ai-je répliqué en insistant sur chaque mot.

- Et qu'à cause de moi, reprit Sean sans se laisser arrêter, on s'est pris notre plus mauvais score depuis des années !

Quatre cents ans, il disait vrai. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas le laisser parler de la sorte. Oui, il aurait pu attraper ce Vif d'or. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour ça. Personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher. C'était une chose en tous cas que je n'avais pas l'intention de tolérer.

- Les gens savent qu'Olivier m'a pris parce que je suis son meilleur ami…

- Sean, murmura Andy faiblement.

- Les gens n'ont rien à te dire, ai-je expliqué. Eux ne sont pas montés sur ce balai. C'est facile de critiquer quand on est confortablement assis dans les gradins. Crois-moi, ils ne se le permettront pas. Tu n'es pas à blâmer.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Ce que tu as fait, je ne l'aurais jamais osé, ai-je avoué. Et rien que pour ça, tu devrais avoir le droit de fanfaronner dans tout Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Moi, je suis fière de toi en tous cas.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Benton avec un sourire. Et même si elle ne le dit pas, je suis certaine que Cleath n'en pense pas moins…

Sean eut un reniflement amusé, rapidement couvert par une protestation indignée.

- Certainement pas !

La voix de Dorys dans notre dos nous fit sursauter. Debout sur le seuil de la porte, l'irlandaise nous foudroya du regard, les bras croisés. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Ça, c'était le genre de réaction qui lui allait. Sean dut partager ma pensée puisque les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent furtivement.

- Merci… marmonna-t-il doucement. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce ne sera pas le cas d'Olivier.!

- Arrête ! S'il te plaît ! ai-je ricané. De vous deux, il a certainement été le plus mauvais ! Il n'a absolument rien à te reprocher.

Sean ne parut pas convaincu pour autant. Pourtant, ça n'était rien de plus que la triste et stricte vérité.

- Pitié, ai-je ajouté sur le ton de la confidence. Même toi, tu as dû le voir…

Il se fendit cette fois d'un sourire embarrassé.

- Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer ! fit Dorys les sourcils froncés. Comme le match a trop duré, le repas va être servi dans la Salle Commune dans quelques instants.

Une autre raison avait certainement poussé notre directeur à faire cela. Quelle qu'elle fut, j'en remerciai intérieurement Dumbledore qui nous accordait ainsi une nuit de répit.

- Tu es prêt à y aller ? demanda Andy en se tournant à nouveau vers Hataway.

- Je crois que…

Le voir tant hésiter finit par m'agacer.

- Parfait, me suis-je écriée, tu as gagné !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, je le pris dans mes bras.

- Profite, ai-je chuchoté à voix basse. Pervers…

L'écossais pouffa contre mon oreille mais attendit cependant que je ne le relâche pour m'imiter. Andy prit alors ma place et Sean ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard plein d'espoir en direction de Dorys. Celle-ci n'eut pas à se donner la peine de répondre (à voir ses babine retroussées, c'était un éclat de rire moqueur qu'elle nous réservait). L'arrivée des Jumeaux dans le couloir ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Des câlins ? fit Fred en approchant. On a droit à notre part ?

- Désolée, on ne s'occupe que des 5ème années, répliqua Andy les joues certainement plus roses qu'elle ne le pensait.

A la façon dont ils se mirent à sourire, je devinai que nos batteurs avaient une chose particulièrement intéressante à répliquer. Sentant que la joute qui s'ensuivrait serait sans fin, je me permis de les prendre de court.

- Olivier est toujours en bas ? ai-je demandé.

- Non, soupira George. Pour une fois, il ne s'est pas éternisé dans les vestiaires. C'était d'ailleurs très bizarre… Enfin, il est parti depuis un moment. On était les derniers. Une sombre histoire saccage soit disant interdit…

Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille très distraite les deux frères nous raconter comment ils avaient répondu à l'annonce de monsieur R. Un mauvais pressentiment m'étreignit.

- On l'a surement manqué, June, déclara Andy d'un air rassurant. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être planqué dans son dortoir, en boule au fond de son lit, à ruminer.

- Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, soupira Fred, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Les Jumeaux nous adressèrent un sourire triste avant de franchir le portrait. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas idée du coup qu'ils venaient de me porter. Olivier était parti sans être arrivé. Et depuis un bon moment. Ma crainte était fondée. Besoin de s'isoler ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le lui accorder. Pas après tous ces espoirs trompés et cette humiliation.

Je franchis le tableau à mon tour d'un pas décidé. Comme Dorys nous l'avait annoncé, les plats avaient commencé à apparaître sur les différentes tables de la pièce. Se restaurer était devenu pour nous la seule manière de nous consoler.

- Tierney ! fit l'irlandaise sur mes talons. J'étais là, il n'a pas pu…

Quand j'atteignis l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, sa voix était déjà indistincte, perdue dans le brouhaha des conversations. Je gravis les marches, le cœur battant, aussi vite que mes jambes flageolantes me le permirent. Je savais pertinemment que Dubois n'y serait pas. Je me raccrochai pourtant à cet espoir. Parce que s'il n'était pas là, Merlin seul savait où il avait pu se réfugier. En ouvrant la porte, je ne fis que déranger les garçons déjà montés. Olivier n'était pas rentré, maintenant je le savais.

- On doit aller le chercher, ai-je déclaré le souffle court après avoir dévalé les escaliers et trouvé les autres à leur pied.

- Calme-toi, tenta Dorys diplomatiquement (autre registre qui ne lui allait définitivement pas). Olivier est un grand garçon, il…

- Ne le prends pas mal Dorys, mais tu ne…l'ai-je coupé sèchement avant de réaliser qu'en une autre occasion, le ton que je venais d'employer aurait constitué une agression caractérisée. Excuse-moi… ai-je repris de manière plus posée. Ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi n'est pas de l'ordre du rationnel pour lui. Il ne réfléchira pas comme toi tu le fais. Il…

- Tierney a raison, ajouta Sean. On parle d'_Olivier_… Il vient de voir le rêve de sa vie être broyé pour la… la… enfin, une fois de plus.

J'adressai à l'écossais un regard reconnaissant. Expliquer l'angoisse que, j'imagine, nous partagions risquait d'être difficile.

- Soit, concéda Andy. Mais ce serait idiot que tu te lances comme ça dans le château à sa recherche.

- Oh, si tu as une autre solution…

Non, elle n'en avait pas mais se dépêcha de trouver quelque chose à répliquer. Quelque chose de stupide.

- Il est peut-être avec Mélanie, suggéra Benton.

Un ricanement moqueur faillit m'échapper. Je voyais mal Olivier se réfugier dans les bras de sa petite amie. Mais à situation exceptionnelle, solution exceptionnelle.

- Cela risque d'être compliqué de la retrouver à l'heure qu'il est. Chaque maison ne tardera pas à être confinée, si ce n'est déjà fait, soupira Dorys.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle ignorait seulement que nous possédions en ces murs un atout en lien direct avec la maison Serdaigle. Mes pas me conduisirent directement vers Percy. Par chance, celui-ci comprit que l'heure n'était pas aux questions et accepta sans rechigner de nous venir en aide. J'eus des scrupules à risquer de dévoiler sa relation encore secrète mais par chance, tous me laissèrent aller seule lui parler.

- Et tu peux me dire comment tu vas t'y prendre pour le ramener ? fit Dorys les sourcils froncés alors que les volontaires à la recherche se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Je me doutais qu'elle soulevait tous ces points pour m'aider. Et elle avait raison, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je ne comprenais cependant pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à insister. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était qu'elle me ralentissait.

- Ça, c'est mon problème, ai-je répliqué.

**oOo**

Convaincre Sean de rester dans la Salle Commune nous fit perdre encore un peu de temps. Il finit cependant par accepter et Dorys, dans un grand élan de solidarité, consentit à lui tenir compagnie pour nous prévenir si Olivier revenait. C'était inutile, je le sentais. A voir la manière dont Sean avait réagi après le match, je me doutais que Dubois ne le ferait pas et que c'était à nous d'aller le chercher. Au fond, je m'étais mise à craindre le pire. Et à Poudlard, il avait toutes sortes de manières d'arriver.

La chance nous sourit puisqu'Andy, Percy et moi avons rapidement trouvé Penny, Mélanie et deux autres filles de Serdaigle sur le chemin de leur Salle Commune, du moins à proximité de l'hypothétique localisation que nous en avions. D'une pression de la main sur son bras, je remerciai mon préfet pour ce qu'il avait fait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mélanie inquiète.

- Olivier n'est pas avec toi ? ai-je fait d'une voix étranglée.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu après le match… Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il…

Inconsciemment, je m'étais mise à faire les cent pas. Cela m'était nécessaire pour avoir l'esprit clair et commencer à lister tous les endroits où il aurait pu se réfugier. Andy prit le relai pour se charger d'expliquer de quoi il retournait. Mélanie laissa échapper un petit « Oh » de surprise avant de répondre d'une voix douce.

- Vous savez, il a peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul maintenant. Il faut lui laisser du temps.

- Tout ça, ce sont des conneries !

Le peu de civilité que cette situation m'avait permis de conserver me fit aussitôt regretter le mot que je venais de proférer. Pour ce qui était du ton et du fond en revanche, je le pensais. Excédée, ce cri m'avait échappé et les avait fait sursauter.

- Vous avez vu ce match ? Vous avez vu ce score ? Enfin… Comment vous pouvez envisager de le laisser seul ? Je suis désolée mais s'il y a bien une occasion dans ma vie où je lui refuserai ce droit, c'est aujourd'hui !

Je savais que je venais de blesser Mélanie. Tout comme je savais que je venais de choquer ses camarades, que la virulence de ma réaction avait déstabilisé nos deux préfets. Mais je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je désirais était qu'ils comprennent enfin ce qui se passait. Andy m'adressa un regard réprobateur du plus bel effet. Je m'en moquais. Tout comme du silence embarrassé qui s'était installé. Pénélope fut la plus prompte à réagir et à le briser.

- Si on s'y met tous, on devrait le trouver, fit-elle en s'efforçant d'être encourageante avant de se tourner vers Mélanie et les autres Serdaigles. Les filles, vous n'avez qu'à fouiller l'aile Est et la Volière. Percy, tu vas aller chercher Sir Nicholas et vous vous occuperez des derniers étages. Je prends les trois, quatre et cinq. Il faut aussi que quelqu'un essaie de trouver MacGonagall, elle aura certainement un moyen de nous aider. Elle le connaît plutôt bien, non ? Andy, il vaut peut-être mieux que ce soit toi… J'ai peur qu'elle n'envoie June se coucher directement autrement. Et toi, June, tu…

- Rez-de-chaussée et extérieur, ok ! ai-je complété.

Une part de moi a sincèrement admiré la manière dont Pénélope avait pris les choses en main. L'autre pensait déjà au chemin le plus court vers les escaliers. Nous nous sommes séparés avec pour consigne d'envoyer le premier fantôme venu prévenir les autres si jamais notre fugitif était retrouvé. Quand le groupe se dispersa, Andy resta un instant en retrait et m'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu mériterais que je te frappe, Tierney ! gronda-t-elle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens d'infliger à cette pauvre Mélanie ?

- Quoi ? me suis-je indignée. Elle se trompait !

- Oh, mais tu avais peut-être une autre manière de le lui faire remarquer.

- Excuse-moi si je n'ai pas le temps de la ménager. Je m'inquiète pour Olivier !

- Tant qu'à faire, hurle-lui directement que tu l'aimes. Honnêtement, Tierney, ça reviendrait au même !

Je me raidis malgré moi. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Je veux simplement le retrouver, ai-je répondu froidement.

Elle me dévisagea un instant avant de reprendre lentement.

- S'il te plait, June… Calme-toi. Il n'arrivera rien de bon si tu continues comme ça !

J'acquiesçai machinalement. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de moi, Andy me relâcha. Je me ruai alors vers le rez-de-chaussée, manquant de me rompre le cou en trébuchant sur Miss Teigne dans les escaliers. La cuisine était vide, aucun elfe de maison n'avait aperçu Dubois. Je crois même qu'après mon passage, certains d'entre eux se sont mis aussi à le rechercher. Je repris ma course dans le dédale des couloirs et glissai de quelques mètres sur le dalles quand on hurla mon nom.

- TIERNEY ! Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Votre couvre-feu est tombé !

Dans l'état de nerfs dans lequel je me trouvais, je ne reconnus pas immédiatement cette voix et crus sincèrement qu'un enseignant ou Rusard venait de me tomber dessus. Faisant volte-face, je découvris Patch ainsi qu'un groupe de Poufsouffle plus âgés en train de ricaner. Une main sur le cœur, je pris un instant pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Je déconnais, June, s'excusa Patch, légèrement affolé. Je ne pensais pas te faire peur à ce point. Le couvre-feu n'est techniquement pas encore tombé pour nous et…

Il se tut, bousculé par un membre du groupe. Je vis émerger mon petit ami, passablement inquiété, qui se précipita à ma rencontre.

- Hé, Jinxie… Ça va ? me demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Voyant son air préoccupé et l'expression de ses camarades à quelques mètres derrière lui (Patch avait l'air carrément pétrifié désormais), je réalisai alors que mon angoisse que je ne parvenais pas à gérer et le maquillage anarchiquement étalé sur mon visage ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Dean profita de cet instant de répit pour enrouler des bras protecteurs autour de moi et tenter de me calmer par des mots doux et quelques baisers. Instinctivement, il a dû croire que j'avais besoin d'être rassurée et consolée. Ce qui au fond était vrai… Mais je n'avais à cet instant pas le temps pour ça.

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas le moment, ai-je protesté en le repoussant.

Surpris, il s'écarta d'un pas et secoua la tête, les mâchoires serrées. Je venais de faire une erreur, je m'en doutais. Et je m'apprêtais également à faire pire. Mais sur le coup, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu Olivier ? ai-je demandé après une légère hésitation.

- Euh… Non, pourquoi ? répondit Patch mal à l'aise, jetant un regard en coin à Flaherty.

- Il a disparu depuis la fin du match. Personne ne sait où il est et je…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. La mine de Patch se fit plus grave.

- Tu as peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ?

- C'était la plus grosse défaite de notre maison depuis quatre cents ans, ai-je avoué. On doit le retrouver.

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

La voix de Dean me fit sursauter. Surprise, je me tournai vers lui et acceptai d'un hochement de tête. A la différence de Mélanie, mon emportement face à lui n'était pas mérité. J'aurais voulu avoir un geste tendre, un mot pour le lui signifier. Prise entre deux feux, je n'y suis pas parvenue. Il avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas faire de scène et insister.

- On allait se chercher à boire aux cuisines, expliqua mon ami indien. Du thé, tu penses bien… Si tu veux, on peut essayer de jeter un coup d'œil au passage dans les environs. Et si jamais on le croise, on vous l'envoie.

Mal à l'aise, j'esquissai un petit sourire de remerciement et me dirigeai vers la sortie. A nouveau, on m'interpella. Mais cette fois, je n'eus pas d'hésitation quand à l'origine de la voix. Si Dean désirait s'expliquer, il était trop tard désormais. L'instant était passé.

- Quoi ? ai-je fait en me retournant juste à temps pour attraper ce qu'il venait de me lancer.

- Il pleut…

Il avait tout juste soupiré. Entre mes doigts, l'étoffe épaisse de sa cape roula un instant. Levant à nouveau la tête vers lui, je découvris qu'il avait rejoint ses amis sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, pas même merci. C'était en fait pour éviter ce genre de situations qu'Andy m'avait demandé de me calmer. Maintenant, je le comprenais.

**oOo**

La Grande Salle était quasi-déserte et les préfets que j'y croisai me conseillèrent de ne pas traîner. Les portes du château étaient encore ouvertes. Prise dans cette nouvelle agitation, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pleuvait. Le grondement des litres d'eau tombant sur le château avait ici un écho effrayant. La nuit était étrangement claire, malgré la chape de nuages qui nous surplombait. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à me permettre de voir quoi que ce soit de là où je me trouvais. J'avais à sortir et à chercher.

Passant la cape de Dean par-dessus ma tête en murmurant un petit « lumos », je m'engouffrai alors dans la nuit. La pluie tombait drue et froide, les gouttes s'écrasant douloureusement sur ma tête. L'herbe glissante et les flaques de boue commençant à se former m'obligèrent à ralentir le pas. Si Dubois ne se cachait pas dehors, il allait vraiment me le payer. L'eau ne tarda pas à traverser le tissu de la cape et de mes vêtements et je me retrouvai trempée. Ne voyant pas comment il pourrait tenir à cet instant sur les berges du lac, je fis le choix de ne pas explorer tout le parc et me rendis directement vers le stade. Les vestiaires, le bureau de l'arbitre et les garages étaient déserts. Olivier, s'il se trouvait dans le coin, n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de venir s'abriter.

Pénétrant entre les gradins Sud et Ouest, je fus assourdie par le vacarme de la pluie sur les bancs. Même le stade vide, quelque chose semblait ainsi continuer à être célébré. Il était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit, en dépit du sort que je venais de jeter. Grimpant en haut de la tribune, j'entrepris de faire le tour de l'enceinte, balayant du regard autant que je le pouvais les gradins. Je ne tardai pas à discerner une masse sombre en contrebas et priai alors pour qu'il s'agisse d'Olivier, et non d'un objet trouvé. Descendant lentement les bancs que la pluie avait rendus glissants, je finis par me retrouver à sa hauteur. La masse avait forme humaine. Et à voir son air prostré, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Olivier. La tension évacuée et le soulagement ressenti menacèrent de me faire m'écrouler. Je traînai mes jambes tremblantes jusqu'à son banc, prenant soin de ne pas chuter et m'arrêtai à quelques mètres pour l'observer.

Assis et trempé, il avait serré ses genoux contre sa poitrine, la tête enfouie entre eux. Le voir ainsi me fendit le cœur, tristesse vite balayée par la joie de l'avoir retrouvé. Une main sur le cœur pour m'assurer que celui-ci se remettait, je fis quelques pas vers lui. Suffisamment pour que le son de la pluie ne couvre plus celui de ma voix.

- Cela fait des heures qu'on te cherche, ai-je menti doucement en pointant ma baguette dans sa direction.

Ma voix et le faible halo de lumière désormais sur lui le firent sursauter. Je n'eus droit à rien de plus qu'à un imperceptible coup d'œil en coin.

- Faut croire que je ne suis pas allé assez loin, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

J'encaissai sans rien dire. En temps normal, je l'aurais mal pris. Les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui. Il paraît qu'on n'approche pas impunément un lion blessé. Coups de griffe et morsures étaient à prévoir.

- Olivier, ai-je tenté en m'avançant vers lui. Je veux juste…

- Fous-moi la paix, ok ? me coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je suis grand, je peux parfaitement gérer ça tout seul.

Il mentait. S'isoler de la sorte et attendre que la pluie accepte de vous noyer n'était pas la façon la plus adulte d'affronter les choses. Je me suis bien gardée de le lui signaler. A la place de ça, je lui lançai une autre vérité.

- Tu as de la chance… Moi, je n'y arrive pas, ai-je avoué.

S'il ne daigna pas se tourner vers moi, il répondit cependant d'un ton plus civilisé.

- _S'il te plaît_ ! fit-il la voix légèrement rauque. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me voies comme ça.

Comme quoi ? Il était furieux, et après ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous perdions, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Il s'en était même pris à moi par le passé. Je l'avais déjà vu hors de lui. Qu'est-ce que cela allait changer ? Je savais dans quel état le Quidditch le mettait.

- Olivier, ai-je répondu en avançant encore d'un pas. Qu'est-ce que tu…

La vitesse à laquelle il se tourna vers moi me fit sursauter. Sous le choc, j'en oubliai même de respirer.

- Voilà, tu es contente ? s'écria-t-il la gorge serrée. Maintenant, laisse-moi !

Je fis un pas en arrière, bien malgré moi.

Olivier pleurait.

La faible luminosité de mon sortilège m'avait permis d'apercevoir ses yeux gonflés et rougies, me laissant deviner que l'eau coulant sur ses joues ne tombait pas uniquement d'en haut. Je n'y ai pas cru. Il avait raison, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Cela réussit à me bouleverser et me désemparer plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Bien sûr, je savais que Dubois était un être humain et qu'en théorie, il devait être capable de pleurer. Mais dans les faits, mon meilleur ami était un roc, un point d'ancrage que rien ne pouvait ébranler. Jamais il ne fléchit, jamais il ne cède. Il explose sans se briser. Le voir dans cet état m'a totalement chamboulée.

- C'est moche, pas vrai ? ricana-t-il aigre en s'essuyant les yeux de la manche.

Je compris alors que mon immobilisme et ma stupeur avaient mal été interprétées. Je me laissai tomber à ses côtés, tant pour lui montrer qu'il se trompait que pour soulager mes jambes défaillantes, et passai un morceau de cape par-dessus sa tête. Il était tellement loin de la vérité. Jamais encore je ne l'avais trouvé si touchant, si attendrissant, si « normal » qu'à cet instant précis. Jamais il n'avait été aussi beau qu'ainsi, les yeux rougis et reniflant. Et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir observé par le passé.

- Tu veux en parler ? ai-je demandé tout simplement.

- Parler de quoi ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu étais dans le stade cet après-midi ?

- Tu sais bien que oui, ai-je répondu calmement.

- Alors il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Agaçante vérité… Je ne pouvais plus désormais briser le silence sans le blesser un peu plus en remuant le couteau dans la plaie. Une légère brise se mit à souffler, le faisant frissonner. Aux secousses dont il était victime, je devinai qu'il était glacé.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on n'en parle… _pas_ à l'intérieur ? ai-je suggéré.

- Non, je ne veux pas rentrer ! répliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter plus distraitement. Je ne peux plus…

Malgré la tristesse que je sentais sous-jacente, malgré la situation, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Oh, et tu comptes finir l'année comment ? ai-je plaisanté.

Il m'adressa un regard meurtrier, que même ses yeux rougis ne pouvaient altérer.

- Excuse-moi, ai-je soupiré. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas sérieux.

En deux mots, je remplaçai la lumière émise par ma baguette par un souffle d'air chaud que je braquai dans sa direction. Dubois claquait des dents désormais.

- J'ai humilié ma maison, j'ai humilié mes joueurs, je me suis couvert de ridicule. Comment je pourrais les regarder en face ? J'ai honte, Tierney. J'ai l'impression d'en crever, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Littéralement. La victoire était à nous. Nous étions prêts… et j'ai misérablement tout fait foiré. Encore une fois.

- C'est ça le Quidditch, ai-je dit d'une voix douce en portant mon regard vers la pelouse du stade. Je ne veux pas te paraître fataliste mais les Serdaigles étaient meilleurs, Potter n'était pas là…

- Le Capitaine est responsable, _je_ suis responsable des résultats de l'équipe. Les joueurs présents ou non n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. J'aurais _dû_ me préparer à cette éventuelle défection. Je n'aurais pas dû me reposer sur lui.

Il baissa le visage un instant et reprit, la gorge serrée.

- Et j'aurais dû arrêter tous ces buts.

Le voir aussi mal et bas me brisa un peu plus le cœur. Je ne pouvais cependant rien faire pour le rassurer. Il disait sur ce point la vérité. Olivier avait été mauvais. Plus que les autres. Mentir à ce sujet serait revenu à l'insulter. Le Sport était le seul domaine où nous savions que l'autre, mauvaise foi partisane mise à part, dirait toujours la vérité.

- Les autres ont raison de m'en vouloir, reprit-il tristement. Je les ai privés de victoire. MacGonagall va être furieuse… Après tout ce que je lui ai fait, elle ne va pas se gêner pour me reprendre le poste. Et si elle ne me traîne pas en justice, je pourrai m'estimer heureux.

- Arrête un peu, tu veux ? l'ai-je coupé agacée par le dramatisme auquel il se laissait aller. Personne ne t'en veut ! Ils sont tristes, c'est vrai. Mais ils s'inquiètent aussi beaucoup pour toi ! D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, MacGonagall doit être en train de parcourir le château avec Andy pour te trouver. Tout le monde te cherche Olivier. Enfin, peut-être pas tout le monde, ai-je rectifié devant son air plus qu'étonné. Mais nous oui. Même Percy a accepté de nous aider, pourtant le couvre-feu ne devrait plus tarder…

Je faillis prononcer le nom de Dean pour achever ma démonstration mais mon malaise renaissant, je préférai m'abstenir. Percy était un exemple suffisamment éloquent. Il grimaça, la tête toujours baissée.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ai-je repris. C'est triste, c'est nul, mais ça arrive.

- La plus grosse défaite que Gryffondor ait connu depuis quatre cents ans ? grogna-t-il amer. J'aurais préféré que ça ne m'arrive pas. Remarque, je suis enfin entré dans l'histoire. Mon nom va y être définitivement associé. Le discrédit à vie, j'en avais rêvé…

C'était paradoxal. Le Quidditch est intraitable. Son histoire ne retient pas le nom des perdants. Olivier avait donné trois années de sa vie, trois longues années. Entières. Pour les avoir passées avec lui, je pouvais l'affirmer. C'était son choix, c'est vrai. Personne ne l'y avait forcé et personne ne saurait jamais ce que cela représentait. Ces trois années furent vaines. On ne retiendrait pas ses efforts et le fait qu'il ait failli y arriver. On retiendrait sa défaite et sa piètre performance à jamais. C'était injuste…

- Pitié ! Tu es pire que Sean, ai-je soupiré pour le provoquer.

Olivier leva la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Sean ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais… il n'y est pour rien !

- Pas plus que toi Olivier ! me suis-je écriée en lui faisant face. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, sans obtenir le résultat voulu. Il faut l'accepter ! Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, ai-je répété plus doucement.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et serra les dents pour réprimer ses larmes.

- Si j'ai fait de mon mieux, dans ce cas, pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça ? murmura-t-il un sanglot dans la voix. Pourquoi je ne l'accepte pas ? Quand j'ai vu Flint soulever la coupe, je…

Submergé par l'émotion, mélange de tristesse, d'amertume et de colère, il n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase. De nouvelles larmes se tracèrent un chemin sur ses joues.

Le voir sangloter, le sentir aussi fragile, triste et prêt à se briser, je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai eu envie de pleurer avec lui. Cela n'aurait certainement rien arrangé mais j'en ai eu l'envie. Cela me révoltait.

Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai vu ma mère pleurer. A l'époque, j'étais encore une enfant et j'ignorais tous des problèmes de mes parents. Mais j'avais senti que mon père était la cause de ses larmes. Merlin sait que je l'aime mais à cet instant, j'aurais été capable de le frapper si cela avait suffit à la consoler et la venger. Ma colère à l'époque m'avait effrayée. J'étais prête à partir en guerre contre le monde entier. Et comme ce jour-là, je ne pouvais rien changer. Personne ne le pouvait. J'ai donc fait la seule chose à ma portée. Je l'ai serré contre moi.

Le geste me paraissait futile et idiot. Il m'est pourtant venu naturellement. S'il fut surpris un court instant (moi-même, je me suis demandée d'où cela me venait), mon meilleur ami ne tarda pas à se laisser aller et mon cou se trouva vite trempé de larmes. Il était glacé.

- Ça va aller, ai-je murmuré en lui frottant maladroitement le dos.

Je ne savais pas si cela pouvait réellement lui apporter le moindre réconfort. Je l'espérais sincèrement. Au pire, mon geste aurait peut-être le mérite d'un peu le réchauffer. Ma baguette encore dans ma main, je dirigeai l'air chaud sur son dos. La cape trempée n'amortissait plus la chute douloureuse des gouttes d'eau.

A cet instant, c'était tout ce qui était à ma portée. J'aurais voulu pouvoir trouver les mots justes, ceux qui le consoleraient et lui redonneraient le sourire, ceux qui le feraient relativiser, lui feraient sécher ses larmes et repartir du bon pied. J'aurais vraiment apprécié être une personne capable de faire ça.

Le voir malheureux me rendait malade, me mettait au bord de la nausée. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Bêtement, je me suis promis que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Quitte à devoir faire du préventif et à empêcher certaines choses de se passer.

Je sais que c'est un garçon et que cette espèce-là est fière. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il retienne ses larmes devant moi. J'étais aussi là pour ça. Certes, je ne pouvais à l'heure actuelle pas faire grand-chose. Mais c'était ce pas grand-chose que je voulais aussi apporter. Pas simplement parce que lui l'avait déjà fait par le passé (avec plus ou moins de résultats, mais il était là) mais parce que j'en avais vraiment envie. Je voulais être avec lui. A chaque fois.

A chaque fois…

C'est à ce moment là que cela s'est produit. J'avais tellement désiré qu'il puisse se raccrocher à moi en cet instant que j'eus peur d'avoir fait plus que le penser quand il le fit. Littéralement.

Dans un sanglot plus violent, il a enfoui sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et ses mains ont… Ses mains sont passées dans mon dos pour pouvoir s'y agripper. L'une d'elles s'est retrouvée à la base de ma nuque. Sa peau était glacée. Andy trouverait certainement une explication scientifique à cela, quelque chose faisant appel à mes instincts primaires et animaliers, me rappelant que les félins transportent souvent leurs petits comme ça, que c'est une manière de dominer.

C'est vrai, désormais, c'était lui qui me tenait dans ses bras. Le léger pincement qu'appliqua sur ma nuque la main froide de Dubois provoqua en moi une vague de frissons qui me laissa à bout de souffle, hoquetante et les larmes aux yeux. Il y avait eu un petit côté maternelle dans mon envie de le protéger, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mais ce sentiment-là venait d'être balayé par cette chose en latence sur laquelle je ne pouvais statuer, ce truc que lui seul pouvait provoquer. Mon unique certitude était désormais que mes belles résolutions ne tiendraient jamais. Que faire passer Dubois après serait… compliqué. Ce geste et cette soirée venaient de me le rappeler. Le lien était là, mal dégrossi et défini, mais bien là.

Finalement, je n'étais qu'une idiote.

Un pan de la cape dégoulinante plaquée sur mon visage me plongea dans l'obscurité.

Pourquoi est-ce que le moindre de ses actes a chez moi des répercutions disproportionnées ? D'un mot, il peut me mettre dans une colère noire. D'un sourire et sans en être conscient, il peut faire naître le mien. Ses gestes, ses attentions, ses défauts, j'y trouve à chaque fois un écho. Pourquoi ? Il passe rarement après (à ma décharge, il s'arrange aussi pour que ça n'arrive pas). Et ce soir, par sa simple absence, j'ai eu l'une des plus belles frayeurs de ma vie. Pourtant, je savais qu'au pire, il se ferait salement amoché. Mais je ne tolérai pas cette idée. J'ai bêtement besoin de savoir que tout va bien pour lui. Comme mes amis (et peut-être plus qu'eux), je passe mon temps à chercher son regard et son approbation. Pourquoi ai-je ce besoin de l'avoir constamment à proximité ?

L'amitié, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est libre et consenti. Le besoin n'intervient pas. Au fond, j'avais besoin de lui et pour cette raison, je voulais qu'il ait aussi besoin de moi. Simple question d'équité… J'avais fait des choses ignobles ce soir, pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à les regretter.

Un sourire triste étira mes lèvres. J'étais vraiment la pire des idiotes.

Olivier. Il était tout ça à la fois.

Imperceptiblement, je murmurai pour avoir un peu de lumière.

- Allez, calme-toi, ai-je soupiré en laissant l'une de mes mains glisser dans ses cheveux.

Etait-ce à cause des mots que j'avais choisis, bien qu'innocents, du ton sûrement trop tendre que j'avais employé ou du geste qui les avait accompagnés ? Toujours est-il qu'il releva la tête lentement de mon épaule où il l'avait déposée pour pouvoir me dévisager.

Au faible éclat de ma baguette, je vis que, par les larmes, ses yeux avaient été éclaircis. Chose encore plus surprenante et dont je me serais bien passée, ils me renvoyèrent une faible image de mon reflet. L'eau avait fait couler un peu plus le maquillage sur mon visage et je fus malgré tout heureuse un court instant que son état ne lui permette pas de me le faire remarquer.

- Tu as les yeux verts quand tu pleures, ai-je signalé avec un sourire. C'est la première fois que je m'en aperçois.

Loin d'apprécier le compliment, Olivier détourna la tête. Je me maudis mentalement. Raté. Les larmes étaient décidemment un problème de fierté.

- C'est dommage, ai-je ajouté moqueuse. Les filles adorent ça…

Il braqua à nouveau ses yeux sur moi et je dus mobiliser toute ma volonté pour ne pas rougir (sans être certaine que cela se serait vu) ou ciller.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi gentille avec moi ? finit-il par demander. Tu devrais me détester. Cette victoire, tu la voulais au moins autant que moi !

J'aurais pu contredire Olivier de bien des manières. Notamment en lui rappelant que personne, pas même moi, ne pouvait oser prétendre souhaiter plus que lui soulever ce trophée. Je fis cependant le choix de préférer une plaisanterie à la vérité.

- Parce que je suis quelqu'un de génial !

Je ne parvins malheureusement pas à lui arracher ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Juni ! grogna-t-il la tête légèrement penchée pour me faire avouer.

Alors quoi ? Je devais lui avouer qu'à cet instant, je faisais tout le contraire de le détester ? C'est vrai, j'aurais pu. Il était toujours dans mes bras (je ne savais plus vraiment qui retenait l'autre) et avait laissé glisser les siens sur ma taille. Nos fronts se touchaient presque. Il m'était tellement facile à ce moment là de tout lui expliquer d'un simple geste. Nous étions trempés et frigorifiés, la pluie continuait à tomber, il faisait nuit, nous étions seuls et mon visage devait osciller entre le jaune, le rouge et une palette d'orangés. J'aurais _pu_ l'embrasser. Je le voulais. Et il ne m'aurait pas repoussée, je le sentais. Cela a rendu la lutte contre ce désir encore plus compliquée. Mais j'ai fini par me raisonner.

J'en avais envie, j'en mourrais d'envie. Lui n'en avait pas besoin. Il était totalement paumé. Ce déballage de sentiments ne l'aurait pas aidé. Si ce genre de sentiments l'avait intéressé, c'est auprès de sa douce qu'il se serait réfugié. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Tout ce dont Dubois avait besoin à cet instant était d'un soutien, un point solidement ancré sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer le temps de se remettre sur pieds, une épaule sur laquelle oser pleurer. Celle d'un ami. Peut-être même celle de sa meilleure amie. Pas celle d'une June énamourée. Cette fois encore, je m'y cantonnerai.

- Parce que j'ai eu peur pour toi, crétin ! ai-je avoué. Tu n'imagines pas ce qui a pu se passer…

Je m'autorisai à le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras pour illustrer mes propos, autant que pour ne plus être tentée.

- Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose, ai-je chuchoté à son oreille. Si tu choisis un jour de mettre fin à tes jours, dans un grand moment de désespoir, opte pour le lac, ok ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un reniflement.

- Parce que je ne me sentirai pas de courir au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie pour t'en empêcher, ai-je ricané. La descente, je pourrai gérer. La montée, en revanche…

Surpris, il garda le silence quelques instants avant de finalement murmurer faiblement un petit « promis ».

J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi sans bouger. La température, comme l'intensité de la pluie, commença à lentement diminuer. Je fis mon possible pour tenter de le réchauffer, alternant lumière et air chaud à projeter. Au fond, je ne voulais pas bouger. J'étais bien ainsi et lui avait cessé de pleurer. Il se contentait à présent de renifler bruyamment. Quand ils commencèrent à être trop rapprochés, je dus consentir à le lâcher pour qu'il puisse se moucher. Pour ne pas rester les bras ballants, je repris une position normale et observai les ombres sur le stade.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il embarrassé en mettant son mouchoir dans sa poche. Je dois être pathétique comme ça, hein ? A pleurer… comme un gamin.

L'aigreur avec laquelle il prononça ce dernier mot m'arracha un sourire. Il avait vraiment un problème d'ego à ce sujet.

- Tu ne pleures pas, ai-je rectifié sérieusement. Tu as simplement les yeux qui transpirent.

Il m'adressa un regard partagé entre l'étonnement et la consternation.

- Mouais… A la limite, je préfète, finit-il par avouer.

- C'est un peu plus viril, me suis-je moquée.

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils avant de se détourner. Je me fendis à nouveau d'un sourire. S'il commençait à réagir à mes piques, c'est qu'il redevenait l'Olivier que je connaissais.

- Si tu veux, je peux même pleurer avec toi ! ai-je continué. Comme ça, on pourra dire aux autres que tu m'as accompagnée… Par solidarité ! Par noblesse d'âme, tu aurais mis ton orgueil de côté.

- C'est débile ! signala-t-il les sourcils froncés. Mais… Tu le ferais ?

- Quoi ? Pleurer avec toi ? Oui, bien sûr… Crois-moi, ça ne devrait pas être très dur.

- Comme dans le stade ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

J'ignore pour quelle raison le fait qu'il m'ait vue me surprit. Ne pas me contrôler avait été idiot de ma part. Cela n'avait certainement pas dû l'aider.

- Désolé ! ajouta-t-il, tête baissée.

- Si tu l'es vraiment, débrouille-toi pour que la prochaine fois, je pleure de joie. Moi en tous cas, je ferai tout pour ça ! On y passera tout l'été et la moitié de l'année s'il le faut mais nous aurons enfin ce foutu trophée !

- J'en suis pas aussi certain…

- Quoi ? me suis-je indignée. Tu _plaisantes_ ? Tu as la meilleure équipe de Poudlard. Sans le petit incident philosophal, les choses auraient été différentes ! La prochaine fois sera la bonne. Même si tu dois enfermer Potter à double tour dans un placard tout l'année pour ça…

- J'ai peur que MacGonagall ne soit pas d'accord avec ça, signala-t-il amusé.

- Crois-moi, ai-je assuré. Si tu le lui proposes ce soir, elle acceptera.

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent avec difficulté mais il finit par sourire à cette idée. Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai.

- Tu vois, tu commences déjà à sourire, toi qui, il y a cinq minutes, avais sa vie brisée. Les choses ne peuvent que s'arranger, Olivier !

- Oh, et comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je le sais, ai-je répondu avec un sourire.

Mon air assuré fut loin de le convaincre.

- Disons que cela fait partie du nombre incalculable de choses dont j'ai la connaissance naturellement !

Il secoua la tête et laissa échapper un second sourire. D'habitude, il n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion de se moquer. Vu la situation, rien ne pouvait plus m'encourager que le simple fait de voir les coins de sa bouche se soulever.

- Dis, tu imites super mal le mec déprimé, me suis-je moquée.

Olivier leva la tête vers moi, prêt à répliquer mais se ravisa avant d'à nouveau me dévisager.

- Juni…

Je m'efforçai de soutenir son regard se me laisser perturber. Il s'y mêlait encore tant de tristesse et de rage… J'y décelai même un petit quelque chose que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Sans surprise, je fus la première à craquer et à rompre le contact visuel. Ce silence m'avait mise mal à l'aise.

- Ne le dis pas, ai-je soupiré. Ce « merci » qui te brûle les lèvres, ce « June, tu es une fille merveilleuse, une amie formidable, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi… » !

Surpris par ma déclaration, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Je ne lui en laissai pas le loisir.

- Mais je t'autorise à le penser très fort ! ai-je ajouté innocemment.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, consterné.

- Très gentil de ta part, marmonna-t-il. Au fait, tu as une sale tête, tu le sais ?

Un léger coup d'épaule suffit à le réprimander. En l'entendant à nouveau renifler, je posai une main que j'espérais rassurante dans son dos.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? ai-je demandé.

Je pris son « attends encore un peu » comme une autorisation à rester. Mon interprétation fut confirmée quand son épaule trouva appui contre la mienne. Pour la dernière fois de la soirée, Olivier s'autorisa à se laisser aller. Nous sommes restés ainsi, peut-être une partie de la nuit, sans bouger.

**oOo**

Quand finalement la fraîcheur, le taux d'humidité et la dureté du banc (les trois associés étaient parvenus à me congeler les vertèbres) me forcèrent à me relever, Olivier m'imita sans montrer aucune résistance. Sur le seuil de la porte, à l'abri de la pluie, nous prîmes quelques instants pour essorer le gros de l'eau accumulée.

Traverser le château pour atteindre notre Salle Commune fut une véritable épopée. A chaque couloir, chaque raccourci pris ou légers détours effectués, nous devions nous assurer que personne ne pouvait nous voir. D'une part pour protéger Olivier, sa fierté et ses yeux encore rougis et mouillés ; d'autre part pour éviter de se faire choper/enguirlander/coller par Rusard ou un quelconque préfet en vadrouille. Après une ascension difficile, notre objectif fut atteint et nous nous arrêtâmes devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- En voilà une heure pour rentrer ! se plaignit-t-elle en laissant échapper un bâillement. Enfin, maintenant que vous êtes là, ils accepteront peut-être enfin d'aller se coucher !

J'adressai un sourire plus que forcé au personnage et me tournai une dernière fois vers Olivier. Tout comme Sean, il ne semblait pas décider à entrer.

- Au fait, fis-je un peu embarrassée. Ce soir… Autant que je te le dise, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec ta petite amie…

Sincèrement étonné, il m'observa, les yeux légèrement écarquillés avant de laisser échapper un sourire.

- On est quitte dans ce cas-là, soupira-t-il en approchant du tableau. _Fortunas juvat._

* * *

Pour être tout à fait honnête, le chapitre ne devait pas être coupé à cet endroit. Malheureusement, il fallait qu'il y a un nombre de mots à peu près équivalents dans chaque partie (foutue limite autour des 30 000). La scène continue encore mais j'aimais bien finir sur cette réplique.

Donc, la suite et fin de ce chapitre fleuve arrivera, selon toutes vraisemblances, la semaine prochaine (ou un peu plus tard, rentrée scolaire oblige). Un des personnages du JTD sera à cette occasion mis à l'honneur, notamment lors d'un petit bonus (l'interlude dont je vous ai parlé là-haut).

Que dire de plus à part... Bonne rentrée à tous et à la semaine prochaine?

Ah si! Des choses merveilleuses vous attendent si vous cliquez sur le petit bouton violet!


	14. June: L'orgueil du lion partie 3

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:**  
Ce sera l'une des rares fois où je tiendrai un délai, je crois. Donc, comme promis, la seconde partie de la seconde partie du mois de June. Plus, je vous le rappelle, un petit bonus en fin de chapitre et l'intervention d'un des personnages du JTD.  
Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews (sauf peut-être aux deux premières) et je m'en excuse. Je le ferai dès que je le pourrais. D'autant plus que vos reviews m'ont énormément touché et que c'était très gentil de votre part de commenter alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un bout de fin.  
Donc merci à Molly Stevenson, Alyly, Isfah, Melissa Saberhagen, clr12, Sunshnley, lily08, Loo' to Mars, Peperpott, Ilythie, Kitchun, Stou, Yumie, fleur-de-lys, choox, Loony (de nombreuses questions trouveront réponses ici), Minettine, ilai, Féf (400ème review!), Cybèle Adam, Anananne, Zlabya et Miaow.  
Merci également à Blue Cinnamon, bêta du tonnerre.

**Disclaimer:**  
L'univers est la propriété de JKR. Je n'ai fait qu'exploiter quelques détails et emprunter deux ou trois personnages.

* * *

**June: L'orgueil du Lion (partie 2-b)**

Le passage s'ouvrit et il m'incita d'un geste de la tête à passer la première. Après une légère hésitation, il m'emboîta le pas. Si la majorité des élèves étaient allés se coucher pour mettre au plus vite un terme à cette horrible journée, les petits groupes d'irréductibles s'arrêtèrent de parler en nous voyant entrer. Ce qui, évidemment, n'était pas du tout ce qu'il fallait à Olivier. Les mâchoires et les poings serrés, il me semblait pâlir à vue d'œil. Par bonheur, Sean et les autres se précipitèrent vers nous à l'instant où ils nous virent franchirent le portrait.

L'écossais échangea un regard triste avec son meilleur ami. Je pensai alors qu'il cherchait les mots pour exprimer sa culpabilité. Je me trompais et je n'avais pas idée à quel point. Il prit une inspiration profonde et se lança.

- June a dit que tu n'avais jamais aussi mal joué, déclara-t-il précipitamment.

- Quoi ? me suis-je indignée. Je n'ai pas…

Je renonçai à continuer. C'était la vérité, je l'avais dit. Tout le monde le savait. Et je l'avais aussi pensé. Olivier et moi fûmes les seuls que cette révélation n'amusa pas. Mon meilleur ami plissa les yeux.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, dit-il en détournant dédaigneusement la tête.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas vexé. Il fit néanmoins l'effort de le faire croire aux autres. Avant de suivre son capitaine d'un jour, Sean se donna la peine de m'adresser un clin d'œil et de murmurer un « tu as une tête affreuse ». Il faudra un jour que je lui apprenne à ne pas régler ses problèmes en en créant à d'autres.

Installés près de la cheminée, partageant quelques fauteuils, nous les avons écoutés nous raconter leurs recherches. En compagnie de MacGonagall, Andy semblait avoir découvert des endroits encore inconnus du château, plus qu'intéressants. Percy, lui, avait eu quelques problèmes avec le sortilège de positionnement qu'il avait lancé. Une fois tout le monde prévenu du retour de Dubois (Nick nous fut d'une aide précieuse), Olivier se sentit obligé de remercier tout le monde.

- C'est normal, fit Andy depuis l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'elle partageait avec lui. Tu en ferais autant pour nous… _N'est-ce pas ?_

Sous la menace, Olivier fut obligé d'acquiescer. Il peut vraiment être très bon comédien.

- S'il y a autre chose qu'on peut faire, n'hésite pas, ajouta Dorys d'une gentillesse toute aussi suspecte.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire en fait. Si Dubois l'exprima par un soupir résigné, Sean eut lui une idée.

- A vrai dire, il y a bien quelque chose, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Quand il tourna les yeux vers moi, je sus immédiatement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de danser ! Un deuil n'avait rien à voir avec un orgueil blessé. Un éclat de rire sonore m'échappa. Réaction qui fut loin d'être partagée.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Tu penses sincèrement que je vais me ridiculiser pour soulager ta peine ?

Question purement rhétorique. Effectivement, il le pensait.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répliqua-t-il avec un regard suppliant.

Consternée, je tentai de chercher du soutien du côté d'Olivier. Celui-ci se fendit d'un sourire sournois. Evidemment, même en disant la vérité, il n'allait pas me laisser critiquer sa manière de jouer impunément.

- Ou alors, va te laver, suggéra ce dernier d'un air innocent.

Il redevenait enfin lui-même et, bien entendu, j'en faisais les frais. Une fois le désastre réparé à l'aide d'un peu d'eau (dire que des gens m'avaient vu ainsi), je passai par mon dortoir et m'emparai de l'objet désiré. Les garçons ayant mis à profit ces instants pour s'esquiver et aller se coucher, je dus m'engager dans les escaliers à leur poursuite. Par chance, je rattrapai Olivier sur son palier.

- On ne dit même plus bonne nuit, ai-je grogné.

- On s'est dit que tu en aurais sûrement pour un moment, répondit-il amusé.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! ai-je soupiré en lui tendant la chose que je dissimulais dans mon dos. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider à mieux dormir.

Un de mes ours en peluche dans les mains, il haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

- C'est vrai : tu es une _fille_ ! Enfin, j'aurais quand même préféré que tu me prêtes l'autre, signala-t-il en me montrant l'écusson de Flaquemare cousu sur le ventre de la peluche.

- June est une jeune fille respectable qui n'a rien à faire dans le dortoir des garçons. Désolée, tu auras à te contenter d'Olivier !

Voyant qu'il rechignait encore, je le lui pris des mains.

- Je peux aussi le garder ! ai-je grogné.

Il reprit l'ourson et le mit hors de ma portée.

- Non, ça ira, soupira-t-il. Au point où j'en suis, autant tout essayer !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussée à lui demander ça.

- Si tu veux, les filles et moi, on peut rester cette nuit, ai-je proposé.

Olivier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Matthew passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte le fit à sa place.

- Oui ! Volontiers !

Réponse spontanée qui lui valut un coup de peluche de la part d'Olivier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit mon meilleur ami rassurant. Ça va aller… Et j'ai Olivier avec moi maintenant !

A peine quelques marches descendues, je reconnus sans peine la voix de l'écossais.

- Une petite seconde… Elle a dit quoi là ?

**oOoOo**

Après une journée comme celle-là, je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps le sommeil, sombrant rapidement pour une nuit réparatrice et sans rêve. Ce qui m'arrangea puisqu'ainsi, je n'eus aucun détail à donner à Dorys et Andy, une fois notre dortoir rejoint. Je n'avais pas envie de raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Je savais ce qu'elles me diraient et il n'y aurait assurément, dans leurs paroles, rien d'encourageant. Ce soir, les choses s'étaient encore un peu plus compliquées. Et demain viendrait bien assez vite pour me confronter à ce que j'avais fait.

Nous redoutions tous un peu ce lendemain et nous en fîmes autant pour les jours suivants. Malgré leurs angoisses, Olivier et Sean parvinrent à faire face au reste de l'école et, à part les Serpentards, personne ne se risqua à faire une quelconque remarque. La clémence fut même pousser à son comble quand MacGonagall, ayant eu vent de la fugue de mon meilleur ami et de son heure de retour (la Grosse Dame n'est qu'une traîtresse, je ne l'oublierai jamais), ne lui en tint pas rigueur, gardant pour elle toute remarque et allant même jusqu'à s'inquiéter de sa petite santé. Délicat de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, elle n'a pas eu la même attention à mon égard. Moi, je n'avais pas d'excuses. J'avais contourné le couvre-feu et était rentrée moi aussi très tard. Quelqu'un devait donc payer.

Certes, j'ai apprécié qu'elle ne me donne pas de colles. Mais était-il vraiment nécessaire de me demander de nettoyer sa classe le jour où elle nous faisait tester un sort que nous pourrions peut-être apprendre en 6ème année ? Je suis persuadée que j'ai encore des aiguilles de cactus plantées un peu partout dans le corps.

Cela avait eu le mérite de faire rire Olivier. Mon meilleur ami avait besoin d'être constamment distrait. C'était une chose à laquelle je m'employais volontiers et pour laquelle je n'avais finalement, par chance (et surtout par malchance), pas vraiment à me forcer. Le sentant constamment sur un fil, je passai mes journées à ses côtés. Rapidement, Benton me supplia de ne plus le materner de la sorte. Je lui fis bien évidemment remarquer qu'elle était encore pire que moi (elle les a même laissés copier l'un de ses devoirs… Certes, les BUSE étaient passés, mais elle l'a _écouté_ parler de Quidditch lors de la fin de la Ligue). Si elle rechigna à reconnaître ce point, elle dut cependant admettre une chose : c'était Olivier qui cherchait à rester à mes côtés.

Fatalement, constamment accompagnée de Dubois, j'avais peu de temps pour l'Irlandais. Après ce que j'avais fait, j'avais pourtant tout intérêt à me faire pardonner. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment mettre mot sur ce qui s'était passé. Une dispute ? Un accrochage ? Une divergence de point de vue ? Toujours est-il que cet incident était arrivé en public et que, finalement plus que le fait que ce soit produit à propos d'Olivier, c'était là que le bât blessait.

Propre et repassée avec soin, sa cape avait été le prétexte parfait pour retourner lui parler et tenter de m'expliquer. Maintenant que le stress était retombé, je prenais conscience de ce que cette attention avait dû lui coûter. Et au maigre sourire qu'il m'adressa lorsqu'il me vit arriver ce jour-là, je compris que j'étais encore loin du compte.

- Ça va ? ai-je demandé en quittant le mur contre lequel je m'étais adossée en attendant qu'il sorte de cours.

Il parut véritablement surpris de me voir ici et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec ses amis, il leur fit signe de nous laisser. Constatant qu'il répondait sans grande conviction au baiser que je lui avais donné, je compris que c'était encore loin d'être gagné.

- Merci, ai-je fait en lui tendant sa cape. Sans toi, je crois que je me serais noyée.

Ma plaisanterie ne sembla pas l'amuser. Autant aller droit au but.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, ai-je fait en baissant légèrement la tête pour cacher mon malaise. Je crois que… j'ai un peu perdu pied.

Dean me regarda fixement, sans ciller, ne montrant aucune réaction. Il ne paraissait visiblement pas prêt à m'aider et à me guider. Il avait l'intention de me laisser me débrouiller. Et vu mon habilité en la matière, rien de bon ne pouvait arriver.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, ai-je marmonné. Je n'ai pas réfléchi en fait. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête. Mes tripes ont parlé pour moi. Enfin, je crois… ai-je ajouté avec un maigre sourire.

- Alors… Ça sortait du fond du cœur, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Quand je disais que je n'étais pas douée pour ça, je ne plaisantais pas. Ahurie, je m'empressai de le corriger.

- _Non_ ! Non, ce n'est pas ça…

Désemparée, je cherchai l'inspiration tout autour de moi. Il existait bien d'autres mots pour expliquer ce que j'avais fait. Hélas, ils semblaient être hors de ma connaissance et de ma portée. Comment lui dire que je n'avais pas voulu le repousser comme ça ? Tout le temps que dura ma réflexion (et j'ai longuement cherché, sois-en assuré), Dean ne détourna pas ses yeux de moi. Si au départ son regard était froid et implacable, il finit par se radoucir. Il soupira et esquissa un faible sourire. Ma peine avait dû être purgée. Passant son bras par-dessus mon épaule, il m'attira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

- Je te préfère sans maquillage, tu sais ? souffla-t-il amusé.

Il y avait une chose que je n'ai pas remarqué de suite, trop obsédée par mes propres problème, et que seuls les évènements qui suivirent me permirent de remarquer. Lui-même était occupé et préoccupé. Plus que je ne l'avais pu imaginer.

Nous trouvions à peine le temps d'échanger un baiser. Je ne pouvais pas nier que cette situation m'arrangeait. Avec Olivier et tout ce que j'avais fait, il fallait que je prenne le temps pour faire le point. Chose que je n'ai pas pu faire finalement. Dean occupé, même si cela me paraissait étrange, je ne ressentais plus autant la culpabilité de l'abandonner. Paradoxalement, le savoir pris ailleurs me faisait ressentir plus que jamais l'envie d'être avec lui. Dean me manquait. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de véritablement le remercier pour l'autre jour (une explication sensée me semblait être le moyen parfait), même si cela avait dû lui coûter. Dans les rares moments que nous avons passés ensemble, je n'y suis pas parvenue. L'habitude jouait peut-être. Son pardon me semblait déjà acquis. Ou peut-être qu'à trop donner de réconfort, j'avais fini par en avoir moi aussi besoin.

Les jours passaient et alors qu'Olivier reprenait du poil de la bête, Dean, lui, paraissait de plus en plus soucieux et souffrant. Quand je le voyais durant les repas, assis deux tables plus loin, face à moi, je lui trouvais l'air toujours plus pâle et fatigué. Inquiète, j'ai fini par le lui demander. Enfin, par le lui mimer. J'eus pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaule. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et articula « cœur ». Je gonflai mes joues et fis mine d'avoir un haut le cœur. Il se mit à rire, fit non de la tête, avant de se rabattre sur un petit pain qu'il rompit en deux. Un peu jeune pour avoir une attaque cardiaque, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce dont il pouvait souffrir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Olivier à ma gauche en me voyant perturbée.

- Dean a mal au cœur, enfin, je crois, ai-je expliqué les sourcils froncés.

- Il a du manger un truc pas frais, ça arrive ! soupira Dubois en se tordant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir Flaherty.

Peine perdu puisque Percy s'assit alors en face de moi, rompant le contact visuel avec mon petit ami. J'aurais pu lui demander de se décaler s'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi désespéré.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer pourquoi Fred et George se baladent actuellement dans l'école avec sous le bras une lunette de WC ?

Le mystère de la lunette nous occupa durant une partie de l'après-midi, nous fournissant une belle occupation pour le cours d'histoire de la magie, et m'ôta pour le reste de l'après-midi de la tête ce souci.

Pourtant, dans les jours qui suivirent et au regard de ce qui s'est passé par la suite, je sais que, quelque part et à un moment, quelque chose m'a échappé.

**oOo**

La lucidité n'est pas mon amie. Pas plus que la clairvoyance. Je pense que le jour où la distribution de ces qualités a eu lieu, de toutes évidences, « June Tierney » ne devait pas être sur la liste. Autant dire que je n'avais rien à faire en Divinations.

Ce manque de bon sens (parce qu'hélas, c'est pour cela que ça passe) consterne mes amies et mes parents et réjouie en revanche Sean et Olivier. J'ai tendance à ne pas voir venir les choses qui me concernent. Ce qui me met en général dans des positions plus que délicates.

C'est idiot au fond. J'ai pu prévoir le divorce de mes parents, je peux sentir le cœur de Dorys doucement changer, je peine encore à décoder l'esprit d'Olivier mais les années me font progresser.

Les choses qui me concernent restent cependant un mystère. Je n'ai pas vu que Dean était intéressé par moi. Je suis passée à côté. Je n'ai pas vu tous les signes qu'il m'a envoyés. Même quand ils ont changé. Je n'ai pas non plus senti ce qui allait se passer.

Et au moment où je m'en suis aperçue, il était déjà bien trop tard.

Le soir même, je partis retrouver Dean (laissant Olivier au soin de Dorothy, Andy ayant pressenti le coup) après les cours et non dont la cour (comme je l'avais compris). Pour ma défense, lire sur les lèvres n'est pas la première de mes compétences. Désormais, je le sais. D'un autre côté, essaye donc de le faire dans une salle bondée avec deux personnes te parlant en même temps. Essaye et tu verras à quel point la différence entre « la cour » et « les cours » peut être mince.

Je finis cependant par apercevoir, au détour d'un couloir du département d'Enchantement, la silhouette de Dean. Si le lieu ne me surprit pas puisque c'était ici qu'avait eu lieu son dernier cours de la journée, je dois reconnaître qu'il soit en compagnie (en _cette_ compagnie) était pour le moins inattendue. Dean semblait avoir une discussion houleuse avec Amy, sa meilleure amie (cela fait toujours autant rire Hataway). Qu'ils discutent, je suppose que c'était normal. Qu'ils le fassent alors que nous avions rendez-vous (et j'étais en retard puisque j'avais attendu un bon moment dans la cour), cela m'a quelque part gênée.

Au moins autant que le fait que ce soit elle qui soit la première à s'apercevoir de ma présence. A la façon dont elle mit aussitôt fin à la discussion, j'eus la désagréable sensation d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. Et cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

- Je vous laisse, dit-elle après s'être raclée la gorge. Vous avez certainement des tas de choses à vous dire. Dean, on se voit ce soir ?

Il hocha faiblement de la tête.

- Il est à toi ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en me passant à côté. Bonne soirée.

Surprise, je fus incapable de lui retourner la politesse et me contentai de l'observer s'éloigner d'un pas guilleret. Amy ne m'avait jamais vraiment appréciée. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était réciproque. Nous n'avions pas réellement eu l'occasion de parler. D'un accord tacite, nous avions décidé de nous ignorer. Ce changement d'attitude était assez soudain mais elle avait sûrement dû passer une excellente journée. Pour ma part, je m'étais faite reprendre par le professeur Chourave (sous prétexte que, même s'il reste moins d'une semaine, l'année n'était pas terminée. J'avais de l'engrais dans ma chaussure. Devine un peu la faute à qui ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute si à ce moment là, je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle disait !)

- Elle est de bonne humeur, dis-moi ! ai-je signalé un sourcil haussé.

- Faut croire, soupira Dean les mains dans ses poches.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour le saluer comme il se devait.

- De quoi vous parliez ? ai-je demandé curieuse.

Dean laissa filer un petit rire avant de répondre tout naturellement.

- De nous…

Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi une décharge me parcourut désagréablement le dos d'une épaule à l'autre. La fatigue devait certainement jouer. Pas plus tard qu'une heure auparavant, au moins deux personnes avaient mis mon irritabilité sur le compte de l'imminence de ma « mauvaise période du mois », remarque totalement fausse et on ne pouvait plus sexiste.

Dean scruta mon visage à l'affût d'une réaction. Il disait donc cela pour me provoquer. Si je ne compris pas pourquoi il le fit, je me suis efforcée de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Nous » ? Elle et lui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi « nous » ? Ou alors lui et moi ? A ce moment là, pourquoi en parler avec elle ? Bon, ok, c'était sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais faire (avec Olivier, Merlin m'en garde). C'était peut-être une chose que les gens normaux faisaient. Dans ce cas, pourquoi parler de nous ? Est-ce que « nous » avions un problème ? Question de pure rhétorique. Tout l'intérêt était finalement de savoir de quel problème ils avaient pu parler.

Quelque soit l'option à choisir, elle me mettait hors de moi. Ayant fait un sermon et une scène à sa dernière crise de jalousie, je ne devais absolument rien laisser paraître. La plaisanterie était finalement l'option la plus séduisante.

- _Nous_ ? ai-je répété d'un ton que j'espérais rendre moqueur. Mais quel nous ?

Dean, les mains toujours dans les poches, quitta le mur contre lequel il s'était adossé.

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être jalouse ? demanda-t-il un sourcil haussé.

- Pas du tout… C'est juste que ta réponse… prête à confusion, ai-je bafouillé les joues rougissantes.

- Tu me rassures, soupira-t-il exagérément soulagé. Si tu l'avais été pour ça, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être pour…

Là, j'ai commencé à comprendre que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Quelqu'un de plus lucide l'aurait sûrement compris avant. Toi-même, Journal, tu dois avoir senti ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Mais moi, non… Je n'ai pas compris. Je l'ai donc subi.

Il existait mille façons de parvenir à ce que Dean cherchait à provoquer et seulement une pour l'éviter. Malheureusement, mon petit ami semblait déjà avoir choisi laquelle nous allions emprunter.

Son petit jeu était loin de me plaire. Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et avança de quelques pas vers moi.

- Pour _quoi_ ? ai-je demandé froidement.

Il haussa de nouveau doucement les épaules.

- Je me demandais… tenta-t-il hésitant. En fait, je me demandais…

- Quoi ? ai-je fait en me maîtrisant.

- Je me demandais ce que tu ressentirais si je te disais que quand je suis avec toi, c'est à elle que je pense.

- A _elle_ ? ai-je répété dans un sifflement.

- A elle ou à une autre, répondit-il d'un air dégagé. Hein ? Jinxie, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? Quand je prends tes mains… Quand je te regarde… Quand je te serre contre moi… Quand je t'embrasse…

- C'est à elle que tu penses ? ai-je fait d'une voix plus tremblante que je ne l'aurais voulu avant de me prendre. Enfin, à elle ou à une autre, c'est ça ?

Avec un sourire, il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa le menton. Là, j'avoue que je ne savais plus quoi penser. Seul le contact de ses lèvres me permit de me ressaisir.

- Il y a une autre fille, c'est ça ? ai-je demandé en le repoussant.

Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à rire.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça… répliqua-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Dean avait choisi un chemin long et sinueux. Je décidai alors de prendre une ligne droite.

- Ok, à quoi tu joues ? ai-je demandé les sourcils froncés.

Il marqua une légère pause et enfouit à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches.

- A rien, soupira-t-il en haussant une fois de plus les épaules. C'était une… blague, juste pour savoir comment tu réagirais !

La colère et une soudaine angoisse (mon intuition féminine commençait à peine à se réveiller) me serrèrent progressivement la gorge. C'est une chose de sentir un évènement arriver (même si ce n'est que lorsqu'il est sur le point de se produire). Le vivre est totalement différent. Mon pouls s'était accéléré et je m'étais mise à transpirer.

- Dean, je ne comprends pas, ai-je dit désappointée. Que je réagirais à _quoi_ ?

- Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'autre bout du couloir.

J'ai toujours entendu dire que les filles étaient des êtres compliquées et difficiles à suivre. Mais les irlandais ne valaient pas vraiment mieux à ce sujet. Est-ce que j'avais fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression. J'avais certes des torts. Beaucoup. Mais rien qui ne nécessite à mon goût ce genre de procédés. Ces changements d'humeur me paraissaient totalement injustifiés. Tentant vainement de rassembler mes pensées, je me suis pincée l'arête du nez. Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué ? Entre ce que je ressentais, ce que je voulais, ce que je craignais, j'étais totalement perdue.

Même le dos tourné, Dean était morose, je le sentais. Je fis donc l'effort d'avancer vers lui pour le réconforter.

- Hé, ai-je fait doucement en essayant de retrouver le sourire.

Surpris, il se tourna vers moi.

- On arrête les devinettes et tu me dis ce qui se passe, ok ?

Dans un geste que je voulais affectueux et rassurant, j'ai pris ses mains dans les miennes. Il déglutit avant de levers les yeux vers moi. Lentement, il retira ses mains avant d'à nouveau me tourner le dos. Quelque chose en moi acheva de se briser. Etrangement, je l'ai réellement senti exploser comme ça, au beau milieu de ma poitrine, dardant tout ce qui se trouvait alentours de milliers d'éclats coupants.

Je voyais désormais où la voie que Dean avait choisi nous menait. Il était en train de me quitter.

Il venait de me repousser. Sous le choc, j'ai mis de longue seconde à le réaliser. La tête me tourna un instant, mon visage me parut brûlant. Mon estomac manqua de justesse de se vider.

Techniquement, ce geste n'était rien. Enfin, presque rien. Mais il avait plus de portée que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Dean était en train de me faire du mal. Et il le savait. A la souffrance est venue se mêler une colère sournoise. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire. Un sursaut d'orgueil me permit de me maîtriser. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et pris une profonde inspiration.

- Alors ? ai-je demandé d'une voix que j'essayai de rendre la plus neutre possible.

Il me fit de nouveau lentement face, un sourire faux aux lèvres. Je ne pus empêcher mes mâchoires de se serrer.

- June, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? fit-il doucement.

Par un signe de la tête, je l'encourageai à poursuivre. Il vint se planter devant moi.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

J'ai aussitôt dit adieu à mes pâles tentatives de froideur. Les bons vieux réflexes reprirent le dessus. Mes joues s'embrasèrent et mes yeux se rivèrent à mes pieds. C'en était presque Pavlovien. Pour ma défense, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le garçon en train de me laisser tomber me pose ce genre de questions. Pas sur ce ton en tous cas. J'ignore quelle scène de mauvais roman de gare nous étions en train de jouer.

Dean pencha la tête pour essayer de capter à nouveau mon regard.

- Mmh ? me pressa-t-il curieux. Alors ?

- Je… ai-je bafouillé. Enfin, je… euh. Oui, je crois.

La situation était compliquée mais je crois que c'était vrai. A sa réaction, je compris que ce n'était pas du tout la réponse qu'il attendait. Il me fixa un instant, agité par le doute, avant de se reprendre.

- Tu _crois_ ? répéta-t-il étonné avant de lâcher un reniflement amusé. Ok, tu ne me laisses pas le choix dans ce cas. On va essayer autrement.

Intriguée, je levai les yeux vers lui. Son sourire s'était anormalement figé. Comme s'il luttait pour le préserver. Quand je parlais de mon manque de lucidité, je ne plaisantais pas. Une personne normalement constituée aurait senti quel sujet il allait aborder, comment il ferait tout exploser. Moi pas… Sinon, j'aurais tout fait pour l'éviter.

Si j'avais été une gazelle, on pourrait dire qu'à cet instant, je venais d'échapper aux griffes d'un lion pour me jeter dans la gueule d'un hippopotame.

- Et lui ?

Les souvenirs de ce qui se passa par la suite sont plutôt flous. La tête ne cessa pas de me tourner. Il me semble qu'un léger rire m'a échappé. Ben voyons… C'est comme se débattre pour éviter la noyade, comme si une main sortie de nulle part venait de me repousser vers le fond. J'étais prête à sombrer, à me refermer. Ma fierté m'ordonnait à présent de lutter. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Dean n'était pas comme ça. Le Dean que je connaissais n'était pas si mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? ai-je fini par demander.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? se contenta-t-il de répéter.

_Lui_ ? C'était bien la question à mille gallions. A ma colère est venue se mêler un sentiment étrange de culpabilité. J'ignore pourquoi mais je m'en voulais. J'avais tout fait rater et je venais de comprendre qu'il me le ferait payer.

- Moi, je t'aime June, dit-il lentement.

S'il était sincère, il m'était également difficile de croire qu'il ne faisait pas ça par pur plaisir de me torturer.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il tristement. Trop pour ne pas regretter ce que je suis en train de faire mais pas assez pour accepter de te partager.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, attendant visiblement que je réagisse. Je ne lui fis pas ce plaisir.

- Je suis quelqu'un de patient, finit-il par ajouter. Je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas prête et je suis prêt à t'attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Mais en échange, ajouta-t-il plus sombrement, j'ai besoin de savoir maintenant que ce sera moi et que tu es prête à l'oublier… Merde, s'emporta-t-il soudainement. Tierney, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

C'est alors que j'ai compris ce qui se passait. Dean était en train de me quitter. Ce n'était au fond pas un choix qu'il me proposait. Il l'avait décidé bien avant ce soir. Il savait que je n'accepterais jamais ce qu'il me proposerait. Je n'étais pas parfaite, j'en étais pleinement consciente. Mais ma loyauté était une des rares choses qu'on ne pouvait me retirer. Lui-même l'avait constaté.

Dean était en train de me quitter. Et pour ça, il avait choisi de se servir d'Olivier.

C'était ainsi que j'interprétais tout cela. Et je continue aujourd'hui encore à le faire.

- Alors, c'est ça le deal ? ai-je demandé glaciale. Toi ou lui ?

Dean secoua la tête désabusé.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, soupira-t-il.

- Et je ne le ferai pas ! me suis-je indignée.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes plus que moi ?

Je me détournai, écœurée par ce qu'il nous infligeait. Il avait de la chance que je ne lui rie pas au nez. Nous venions de dépasser le niveau du roman de gare, c'était désormais digne d'_Entre amour et amitié_. Je ne pensais pas qu'on osait encore dire ce genre de choses en vrai.

Dean connaissait la réponse. Il n'aurait pas tant douté autrement. Seulement, il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

- June ! fit-il en m'attrapant par le bras. Est-ce que je passe avant Olivier ?

Dire ce prénom fut une erreur. Cela ne nous laissait aucune chance de nous rattraper. Formuler la chose de cette façon fut la seconde erreur qu'il commit à cet instant-là. J'étais prête à assumer ma part d'erreurs, ma responsabilité. Présenter les choses comme ça me permettait de me dédouaner. De ne pas lui répondre et de tout éviter. Je n'ai pas hésité.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! ai-je grogné en me retirant de son emprise. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de choisir.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa, prenant un instant pour réfléchir et se calmer. Nous savions tous les deux que, finalement, il ne me le demandait pas.

- C'est pour ça que je ne le fais pas, soupira-t-il. Tu as toujours choisi.

- Tu es ridicule ! ai-je sifflé.

- En attendant, je regarde la vérité en face.

Non seulement il me plaquait, mais en plus, j'allais avoir droit à une leçon de morale sur les bienfaits de l'honnêteté ? Ça n'avait que trop duré.

- La _vérité_ ? me suis-je écriée. Parfait ! Alors, on en reste là, c'est ça ?

Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt. S'il avait pensé que ses provocations me jetteraient dans ses bras, il s'était trompé.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit-il froidement.

Quelques secondes me furent nécessaires pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur battait plus fort que jamais, avant d'avoir un raté.

Cette fois, c'était terminé. Je fis de nouveau appel à mon orgueil et à ma colère pour ne pas craquer et refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de m'échapper.

- Je suppose que je dois te rendre ça, ai-je fait en portant mes mains au fermoir de la chaîne qu'il m'avait donnée retenant mon anneau.

- Garde-la, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Ce truc n'a plus aucune valeur pour moi.

Il n'était pas obligé de faire ça. De laisser entendre que j'avais tout souillé. Ce coup-là me fut plus dur à encaisser.

- On ne restera pas non plus amis je suppose…

- Pour être honnête, je préfèrerai éviter de te revoir.

Un ricanement moqueur m'échappa. Ne plus se voir à Poudlard allait être compliqué. L'envie de l'embrasser, là à cet instant, alors que plus que jamais je le haïssais, vint se mêler à celle que j'avais de le frapper. C'était étrange, voir même idiot, mais le désir a refait surface, certainement pour la dernière fois. Parce que c'était impossible et interdit désormais. Je devais le détester.

Et au fond, je savais que je ne pouvais pas être la seule à souffrir de tout ça. Je ne devais pas être la seule à souffrir de tout ça.

- Le pire, ai-je murmuré, c'est que je commençais vraiment à…

- Pitié June ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu as parfaitement fait semblant, je le reconnais. Tu étais simplement avec moi pour ne pas être seule. Y avait pas d'amour là dedans.

- Mmh… Et j'ai vraiment bien fait, tu ne crois pas ?

Il serra aussitôt les mâchoires. Je restai surprise par ma propre méchanceté. Cela m'était sorti totalement naturellement. J'avais eu envie de le blesser. C'était peu de choses, mais j'eus au moins cette satisfaction là. Nous sommes restés ainsi, l'un face à l'autre, à nous observer, à tenter de savoir lequel était le plus blessé par ce qui se passait.

- Ça fait mal, pas vrai ? fit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Mais c'est fait pour, non ?

Je n'ai pas attendu sa réponse et l'ai planté là. Tout avait été dit. Il ne chercha pas à me retenir. Il n'avait rien à ajouter. Nous n'avions plus rien à voir ensemble, parfait.

Le bout du couloir atteint, j'ai senti les premières larmes m'échapper. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Pour l'instant, seule la colère m'animait. Je ne savais pas contre qui, contre quoi elle était tournée mais elle me possédait totalement, me faisant pleurer et tituber.

Je rejoignis la Salle Commune par des chemins détournés et pris soin de sécher mes larmes avant d'atteindre le portrait. Je ne voulais pas de réflexion de la Grosse Dame. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était de me réfugier dans mon lit et oublier ce que j'avais fait et ce qui venait de se passer. Passant l'ouverture, je baissai légèrement la tête pour que mes cheveux dissimulent mes yeux rougis et me décidai à longer le plus possible le mur. Je ne voulais ni voir, ni croiser personne. Manque de bol, Dubois était là. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis installé sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Evidemment, ce fut l'une des rares occasions dans sa vie où lui fit preuve d'attention. En une fraction de seconde, il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Hé ! Tierney ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire.

Mes larmes montèrent aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas le voir… Pas _lui_. Pas maintenant. Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et accélérai le pas.

- Tierney ! répéta-t-il en se relevant. Hé June ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Les escaliers étaient désormais tout proches. Je me dépêchai de les atteindre avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Une fois là-bas, il ne pourrait pas me suivre. De là où il était, c'était impossible. Comme toujours, je sous-estimais Olivier. Il a ni plus ni moins littéralement enjambé le canapé pour me couper la route et je sentis une main se refermer sur mon poignet alors que j'avais atteint la troisième marche.

- Juni ! grogna-t-il entre ses dents d'une voix où l'inquiétude perçait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne parvins pas à redevenir maîtresse de ma voix. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il tira sur mon poignet pour me faire pivoter vers lui. Je priai pour que l'obscurité des escaliers dissimule mes joues trempées par les larmes et mes yeux rougis. Peine perdue, il eut un mouvement de recul en me voyant.

- Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il faiblement. Mais… Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?

J'envisageai un moment de mentir avant de me résigner. Il finirait tôt ou tard par le savoir. Autant que l'humiliation soit dès à présent complète.

- Juni, dis moi…

- C'est… Dean, ai-je avoué dans un murmure.

Le visage de mon meilleur ami se ferma aussitôt. Il relâcha enfin mon poignet pour serrer ses poings.

- Il t'a mise enceinte, c'est ça ? _Putain_, je vais le buter, s'écria-t-il en tournant les talons. Cette fois, je vais le tuer…

Ahurie, je mis quelques secondes à réagir mais parvins malgré tout à le rattraper avant qu'il ne franchisse le portrait. Je l'agrippai aussitôt par le bras.

- Arrête ! l'ai-je supplié alors qu'il se débattait. Je ne suis _pas_ enceinte, Olivier ! Arrête-toi !

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour qu'il entende et intègre ce que je venais de lui expliquer.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Evidemment ! Lui et moi n'avons même pas…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et me tint l'arrête du nez d'une main. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait encore raconter ?

- Il m'a plaquée ! ai-je finalement avoué voyant qu'il allait insister.

Il se fendit d'un retentissant « Oh » de soulagement mais eu tout de même la présence d'esprit de le transformer rapidement en « Oh » de compassion. Me voir à nouveau pleurer a dû l'aider. Il plaça une main dans mon dos et me fit avancer jusqu'au canapé.

- Je suis désolé pour toi…

- Ne le sois pas, ai-je reniflé. Tout est de ma faute finalement.

- De _ta_ faute ? s'indigna-t-il. Ce mec était la pire des…

- Olivier ! l'ai interrompu. S'il te plaît… Je le déteste suffisamment comme ça à présent.

Il m'adressa un sourire triste.

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi, n'hésite pas.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais remonter le temps de six mois pour moi ? ai-je fini par demander.

- J'avais pourtant dit à MacGonagall que ce genre de choses devrait être au programme cette année, plaisanta-t-il. Désolé…

Je tentai un sourire. Malheureusement, ma mâchoire se crispa et un nouveau sanglot m'échappa. Gênée d'ainsi craquer devant lui, je baissai à nouveau la tête.

- Non, Juni… Ne pleure pas ! me demanda-t-il suppliant.

J'aurais vraiment aimé y parvenir. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il tendit la main dans ma direction. Je sais que pour lui, ça partait d'une bonne intention, que c'était peut-être sa façon de m'apporter du réconfort. Mais pourquoi avoir choisi ce geste-là ? Il attrapa les cheveux tombés en cascade devant mon visage et vint les ranger derrière mon oreille.

Dean avait l'habitude de faire ça. Je ne le supporterai plus désormais. Surtout venant d'Olivier.

- Arrête ! me suis-je écriée en sautant sur mes pieds.

Stupéfait, il me dévisagea. Tremblant comme une feuille, je m'efforçai de soutenir son regard.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda-t-il désemparé.

Je fis un pas en arrière. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

- Excuse-moi, ai-je répondu en reculant pas à pas. Je suis fatiguée, je crois. Je vais aller prendre une douche, ça me remettra les idées en place. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à aller dîner, ok ?

Je n'attendis pas son consentement et le laissai protester sur son canapé pour me précipiter vers les escaliers. Une fois dans le dortoir, je me laissai tomber sur mon matelas. Une angoisse soudaine me força à me relever. Si je ne bougeais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais pas après. Plutôt que de passer la soirée à faire les cent pas, je décidai d'aller me doucher, comme expliqué à Olivier. Il était peut-être temps que je commence à dire la vérité.

Enfin.

**oOo**

L'eau de la douche était brûlante, juste assez pour que cela ne soit pas agréable. Tapant à intervalle régulier ma peau, la chute des gouttes finit par me détendre et je lâchai les sanglots que par gêne, j'avais jusque-là refoulés. Pourquoi pleurer ? J'avais simplement dans l'idée que cela finirait par me soulager. Le faire pour Dean m'écœurait. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. J'avais choisi Olivier. Enfin, si le choix m'avait été imposé, je l'aurais choisi. Alors pourquoi me mettre dans cet état-là ? J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, ce que je voulais. Pourtant, ma colère légitime s'était transformée en culpabilité. Le simple fait d'imaginer que Dean ne serait plus là, que je n'aurais plus droit à ses caresses, à ses baisers, me remuait. Et puis, il y avait la manière dont il l'avait fait. Ce garçon était censé m'aimer. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans les mots qu'il avait prononcé, pas plus que dans l'intonation qu'il avait choisie. Il m'avait simplement jeté et ri au nez. Je n'étais plus rien pour lui. Et quand cela vient d'une personne qui, habituellement, te trouve formidable, c'est plutôt dur à encaisser.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait raison. Tout était de ma faute. Depuis le début, je savais que le jeu était pipé. Malgré cela, je l'avais laissé s'engager. Il disait qu'il m'aimait. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il me fallait de plus ? Ce ne sont pas des choses qui m'arrivent souvent. Il disait qu'il me trouvait jolie. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de me laisser. Parce ce que ce choix qu'il voulait me faire faire, lui aussi l'avait fait. C'était ça le plus gênant. Ne pas être assez bien pour le garder. Se dire que finalement, il s'était trompé. Que je n'en valais pas la peine.

Au plus le temps passait, au plus mon esprit divaguait. Pas en ma faveur, malheureusement.

Je repensai à tout ce que nous avions vécu, à ses baisers, à ses caresses, à ses mains sur moi… Je finis par frissonner. Je ne voulais plus de ça. Je ne voulais plus lui faire l'honneur de le regretter. Bêtement, je me suis frottée la peau au savon à m'en faire rougir. Andy y aurait vu toute une symbolique. Je voulais surtout chasser l'impression de le sentir contre moi. Certains parlent de membre fantôme lors d'amputation. Pour moi, c'était pareil. Il était à mes côtés sans vraiment y être. Il y a peu de temps, ressentir cela sous ma douche aurait pu me faire rougir et sourire.

Quand l'eau commença à refroidir, je me résignai à envisager de sortir mais restai encore tremblante un moment dans la cabine. La peau de mes doigts et de mes pieds était totalement fripée. Une immense fatigue s'empara de moi. Enfilant mon pyjama, je me plaçai dans mon lit et tirai les rideaux. Les filles comprendraient. Allongée sur le côté, roulée en boule, je serrai June contre moi. Finalement, je n'aurais pas besoin de parler de Dean à ma mère. Je me rendis compte alors que c'était une gêne que j'aurais au fond volontiers affrontée.

Andy et Dorys finirent par monter, leurs voix réduites à de simples murmures. Si je ne compris pas ce qu'elles dirent, le ton sur lequel elles le firent me laissa penser qu'un désaccord les animait. Elles ne s'attardèrent pas et au son de leurs pas dans les escaliers, je devinai qu'elles rejoignaient la salle de bain. Le silence retomba dans la chambre et fut finalement brisé quelques instants après. Je reconnus la sonnerie de l'escalier. Un garçon devait être en train d'essayer de monter. Ce n'était pas rare. Ils finissaient en général par rapidement abandonner. Ce ne fut étrangement pas le cas cette fois-ci. Des cris et des rires me parvinrent de la Salle Commune. Plus encore quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un y entra.

- Tierney ?

Je ne connaissais pas cette voix. Ce fut certainement la seule raison qui me poussa à me lever. Passant la tête par le rideau, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une des petites de 2ème années, une petite métisse aux longs cheveux tressés.

- June Tierney ? répéta-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

- Olivier Dubois voudrait te voir, expliqua-t-elle en me désignant la porte de la main d'où une nouvelle salve de rires nous parvint.

- C'est lui qui essaie de monter ? ai-je demandé ahurie.

Elle m'adressa un regard consterné.

- Il m'a dit de te dire que si tu ne descendais pas, ce serait à lui de monter, quitte à y passer la nuit.

- Qu'il y passe la nuit dans ce cas-là ! ai-je soupiré, prête à me recoucher.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, visiblement embarrassée.

- Tu sais, il est déjà tard et certaines filles aimeraient aller se coucher…

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet d'Andy. Evidemment, il avait choisi son moment. A moins de vouloir une émeute (quand ce genre de choses arrivait à d'autres, j'étais la première à appeler à l'insurrection), j'étais obligée de céder. Je remerciai la jeune fille et lui conseillai d'attendre un peu avant d'essayer de monter à son propre dortoir. Après avoir enfilé un gilet et m'être assurée que l'escalier était libre, je me suis laissée glisser sur le toboggan. Au dernier virage, ma tête heurta quelque chose de dur et ma vue se voila un instant.

- _Nom de…_ ! ai-je grogné en me tenant la tête à deux mains et les fesses sur le tapis.

Quelques rires retentirent à nouveau.

- Oh, Tierney, je suis désolé !

Evidemment, il avait fallu que je rentre dans Olivier, plus précisément dans son genou. Il répondit à mon regard mauvais par un sourire coupable et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Olivier ? ai-je marmonné en me remettant sur les pieds.

- Je voulais voir si ça allait, tu n'es pas venue dîner.

- Ça va, ai-je menti. Sois rassuré, je n'avais tout simplement pas faim.

- Tu sais… Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé… marmonna-t-il embarrassé. Tu m'as fait un peu peur, je dois l'avouer.

Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Au cri que j'avais poussé quand il m'avait touché, je le comprenais.

- Je suis désolée, ai-je répondu en baissant les yeux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va mieux !

Mon sourire forcé ne trompa personne.

- Tu veux en parler ? Andy m'a formellement interdit de le faire mais bon, je ne vais pas commencer à l'écouter aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

- Olivier, je…

- S'il te plaît Juni, fit-il doucement mais fermement. C'est à moi d'insister aujourd'hui.

J'avais envie de refuser. Je mourrai d'envie de le faire et de retourner me morfondre dans mon lit. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon meilleur ami. Presque une semaine auparavant, je l'avais pourchassé pour pouvoir l'aider. Il se sentirait obligé d'en faire de même, je le savais. Et quelque part, ne pas savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller m'inquiétait. Finalement, je ne perdais rien à accepter. Depuis ma douche, les larmes semblaient s'être taries. Sentant que je commençais à changer d'avis, il me guida jusqu'au canapé de la Salle Commune où nous nous assîmes chacun à une extrémité. Un silence s'installa alors. J'espérai sincèrement qu'il n'attende pas que je sois la première à le rompre.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Incapable de verbaliser (et surtout incapable de savoir comment je me sentais), je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

- Je… Je me doute que ça doit être difficile pour toi ce soir. Andy m'a assuré que tu avais besoin de temps et que je devais éviter de tenter de te consoler ce soir mais…

- Elle a vraiment fait ça ? l'ai-je coupé, étonnée.

Olivier se fendit d'un sourire.

- Selon elle, je parle toujours au mauvais moment et jamais avec les bons mots. Donc, tu es prévenue…

Je hochai la tête distraitement. Il pouvait même être redoutable quand il le voulait (et même sans le vouloir en fait).

- Enfin, maintenant, je peux te le dire. Je détestais ce mec. Super louche si tu veux mon avis. Il passait son temps à te…

- Olivier, je n'ai pas franchement envie de parler de… de lui, l'ai-je coupé brutalement.

Il parut un instant surpris avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- Finalement, Benton avait peut-être raison, soupira-t-il tristement.

J'ai aussitôt regretté mon ton cassant. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'appréciais réellement ce que faisait Olivier. Mais il était encore un peu trop tôt pour moi.

- Tant pis, s'écria-t-il en reprenant son air enjoué. Oh, au fait ! J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Il tendit la main sous le canapé et en ressortit l'ourson que je lui avais confié.

- Olivier a très envie d'aller s'encanailler dans le dortoir des filles, avoua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Un sourire faible m'échappa et je serrai l'ourson contre mon ventre. Un parfum que je connaissais bien me chatouilla les narines. Olivier sentait Olivier. L'ourson sentait son parfum. Il avait finalement dormi avec. C'était étrange. Alors que j'avais délibérément mis une barrière entre nous (comment faire autrement après ce que Dean m'avait dit), je me surprise à inhaler son odeur et à m'en sentir apaisée. Ce qui ne fit que relancer un peu plus ma culpabilité.

- J'ai également réussi à chiper ça, claironna-t-il fièrement en me tendant ce qui ressemblait à une tablette de chocolat.

- De chez Honeydukes, ai-je murmuré. Mon péché mignon… Merci.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, je commençai à ressentir une sensation de faim. Je défis alors l'emballage et plantai mes dents dans les premiers carrés. On dit que le chocolat a des vertus apaisantes et revigorantes. J'ignore si c'était cela ou le sucre irrigant soudainement mon cerveau, mais je trouvai la force de plaisanter.

- Tu es au courant que j'essaie de perdre du poids ? ai-je demandé les sourcils froncés.

Il m'observa un instant, les yeux écarquillés.

- Pitié, arrête ! protesta-t-il. Je te trouve parfaite comme ça !

En temps normal, je n'aurais pas manqué de lui rappeler qu'il avait été le premier à me faire cette remarque quelques mois auparavant. Devant mon air sceptique, il s'est senti obligé de continuer.

- Tout ce que je sais, soupira-t-il, c'est que tu as besoin de te remonter le moral. Et pour ça, il n'y a rien de mieux que le chocolat parce que…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à chanter le slogan des chocobarres Honeyduke.

« _Quand t'as pas le moral  
Ou un p'tit coup d'cafard  
Y a rien de plus normal  
Que d'croquer une chocobarre !_ »

La dernière note, qu'aucun garçon normalement constitué ne devrait tenter d'atteindre, m'arracha une grimace de douleur et je dus donner à mon meilleur ami un coup d'Olivier pour qu'il se taise.

- Et après, ai-je grogné, on dit que c'est moi qui chante mal.

Après avoir reposé l'ourson sur mes jambes en tailleur, je tendis la tablette de chocolat à Dubois.

- Contrairement à toi, signala-t-il en redressant fièrement le menton, je m'abstiens de chanter, _moi_ !

Mon air outré le fit éclater de rire.

- Veinarde, souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins. Deux Olivier pour le prix d'un et une tablette de chocolat. Tierney, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

J'ai tenté d'esquisser un sourire sans y parvenir. Les larmes sont venues les premières. Dean et la façon dont il avait prononcé ces mots s'imposèrent immédiatement dans mon esprit. Deux heures après, c'était Olivier qui les prononçait. Le genre d'ironie dont je me passerais volontiers. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis aussitôt détestée.

- Oh non, fit Dubois d'une voix douce en s'approchant de moi. Juni, je déteste voir tes yeux qui transpirent…

- Mes yeux ne transpirent pas Olivier, ai-je rectifié froidement. Je suis une fille, je pleure.

- Alors, ne pleure pas, reprit-il sans se laisser abattre. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Je me sens bête quand tu pleures.

Sa main amorça un mouvement dans ma direction. A mi chemin de mon genou, il sembla hésiter et finit par se raviser. Quelque part, je le comprenais. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont j'avais réagi la dernière fois qu'il s'était permis à un geste tendre et rassurant envers moi. Mais là, j'aurais vraiment apprécié. Sans mot dire, je le vis serrer le poing et reposer sa main sur le coussin qu'elle avait quitté.

- Du coup, je vais certainement faire des tas de trucs débiles et si tu continues à pleurer malgré ça, je me sentirai vraiment comme le roi des crétins.

Un sanglot dans la gorge, j'ai relevé la tête vers lui. Il avait repris Olivier sur ses genoux et me tendait à nouveau un morceau de chocolat, tout en tâchant de rendre son sourire aussi amical que possible. C'est idiot mais cette simple vision suffit à m'apaiser. Mon cœur passait d'une tristesse absolue à un état de réconfort avancé à la simple vue de ce nigaud, d'un ourson et d'un morceau de cacao. On dit souvent que les gens recherchent l'impossible pour leur bonheur. Apparemment, ce n'était pas mon cas. Ce soir-là, il me fallait simplement mon meilleur ami, une peluche à serrer contre moi et une sucrerie. C'est avec un sourire faible et trempé de larmes, mais qui avait le mérite d'exister, que j'ai saisi la friandise qu'il me tendait. Comment faisait-il pour avoir cet effet, ce pouvoir-là sur moi ? Comment pouvait-il agir en véritable baume sur mes plaies ?

Pourquoi suffisait-il d'un mot de lui pour faire voler en éclats tout ce que Dean avait pu construire ?

Ces questions m'ont longuement hantée dans le silence qu'Olivier nous accorda. Il se contenta alors d'être là. C'était certainement ce qu'il fallait.

Montant se coucher, Sean me gratifia d'une tape sur la tête, sa manière à lui de me souhaiter bonne nuit. Cette interruption de notre méditation permit à Dubois de reprendre la parole, désormais certain que je m'étais calmée.

- De toutes façons, je savais que ça ne durerait pas ! affirma-t-il en secouant la tête.

J'ai haussé un sourcil malgré moi.

- Un irlandais qui déteste le Quidditch, cracha-t-il écœuré. N'importe quoi ! La prochaine fois, qu'est-ce que tu me dénicheras, hein ? Un _Serpentard_ ?

Vexée, je n'hésitai pas à le violenter.

- Aïe, je plaisantais, signala-t-il avec un sourire. Enfin, à moitié. Flaherty n'était pas assez bien pour toi !

- Qui le sera alors ? ai-je soupiré.

- Oh, je t'en prie Juni ! Ce type était un crétin fini…

- Mais il m'aimait. C'était le premier à me l'avoir dit. Et ça, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent.

- Pas de ça avec moi ! déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés !

- J'en veux pas dix, ai-je soupiré en remontant les genoux contre mon poitrine. Je n'en veux même plus du tout !

- Tu comptes te mettre aux filles ? ricana-t-il avant d'aussitôt se reprendre devant mon air consterné. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- De toute façon, à part lui, je me demande bien qui pourrait s'intéresser sérieusement à moi…

- Il t'a lavé le cerveau ou quoi ? s'indigna-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Juni, des tas de garçons adoreraient être avec toi !

- Ah oui, ai-je dit d'un ton mauvais. Et dis moi qui !

Il bégaya un instant avant de se lancer.

- Hé bien, euh… Euh… Percy ! Oui, Percy t'aime beaucoup et je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait énormément que vous…

Si je ne l'avais pas interrompu avant, c'est uniquement parce la stupeur m'en avait empêchée.

- _Percy_ ? me suis-je écriée. Percy, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

Sur le point d'éclater de rire, il eut la présence d'esprit de se reprendre.

- C'est moche ce que tu dis, Tierney, tu sais ? Ok, ça va… Y en a d'autres. Comme Sean par exemple !

- Sean et Percy ? Selon toi, c'est tout ce à quoi je peux avoir droit ?

Olivier prit un air exagérément horrifié.

- Ce sera déformé, amplifié et répété ! répliqua-t-il amusé.

Je détournai la tête, boudeuse. J'adorais Percy et Sean mais pas à ce point là. Et je savais aussi qu'il disait ça dans l'unique but de me rassurer.

- Je t'assure qu'il y en a plein d'autres, reprit mon meilleur ami, et au sein même de cette maison. Tu en veux la preuve ?

Non, je n'en voulais pas la preuve. Mais Olivier, pris par sa démonstration, n'écouta pas mes protestations et se retourna.

- Regarde… Ah ! Matthew !

Le pauvre MacKinnon leva la tête de la bande dessinée qu'il lisait près de la fenêtre pour nous observer.

- Olivier, arrête ! ai-je grogné.

D'un geste de la main (qui faillit m'atteindre en plein tête), il me demanda de me taire.

- Franchement, dit-il à son camarade de dortoir. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Tierney ?

Mon visage s'embrasa aussitôt et voir les yeux de Matthew s'écarquiller ne m'aida pas à me reprendre.

- Pardon ? s'écria-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Est-ce que toi et Tierney, reprit Dubois calmement, ça pourrait être envisageabl…

Le coussin que je lui écrasai dans la figure le fit taire. Malheureusement un peu tard.

- Excuse-le ! Il raconte n'importe quoi, ai-je bafouillé gênée.

Matthew referma son livre et se leva.

- T'inquiète ! soupira-t-il avec lassitude. Avec le temps, j'ai pris l'habitude de ses bizarreries. Enfin, au point où il en est, tu ne devrais peut-être pas trop priver son cerveau d'oxygène. C'est dur à croire mais ça risque de s'aggraver…

D'un simple sourire, il me souhaita bonne nuit. Olivier se débattait comme un beau diable, me mettant ses mains dans la figure. Quand je finis par retirer l'oreiller, je le découvris, ravi.

- Tu es déjà violente avec moi, c'est que tu vas mieux !

Il disait vrai. Cela m'embêtait un peu mais c'était la vérité. Relâchant ma prise, je me laissai retomber de mon côté du canapé.

- Tu sais quoi, c'est nul tout ça…

- M'en parle pas, répondit-il sombrement avant d'ajouter d'un air badin. Je peux danser pour toi, si tu veux !

- Merci, je vais assez mal comme ça.

Loin de se vexer, il poussa un soupir amusé.

- Et pour ce soir… Je ne sais pas mais si… Si ça peut t'aider, tu peux venir au dortoir si tu veux. Les gars seront ok et Percy comprendra. Enfin, si je ne lui dis pas avec quel dégoût tu as rejeté sa potentielle candidature…

- C'est gentil, mais ça ira. En revanche, pour l'instant, je veux bien qu'on reste… encore un peu ici.

J'ignorais alors quelle heure il était. Aucun d'entre nous ne reprit la parole. Nous nous contentions de ruminer nos pensées. La Salle Commune finit par se vider totalement. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas sommeil. Ce ne fut que de voir Olivier commencer à piquer du nez qui me convainquit de rejoindre mon propre dortoir.

- Toujours la première à craquer, fillette ! se moqua-t-il après l'avoir réveillé et expliqué que je montais.

Je fis mine de ne pas relever et l'observai rejoindre ses escaliers, bâillant et titubant.

**oOo**

Pour ma part, je n'eus pas la chance de trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Je me moquais complètement de revivre ces instants en rêve. Vraiment. Je voulais dormir et parvenir à ne plus penser. Je n'y suis pas arrivée. Allongée sur mon lit, les yeux rivés à mon calendrier (passé un moment, même mon Mister June ne suffit plus à me changer les idées), j'ai regardé les minutes lentement s'écouler, me demandant sans cesse à quel moment tout avait raté, quelles occasions j'avais eues de mettre un terme à tout ça, les troubles que j'avais pu causer. Parfois, cela me faisait encore pleurer. Des ces moments-là, je serrai fort June et Olivier dans mes bras et je me répétai que tout était la faute de Flaherty. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas vrai mais je parvenais parfaitement à m'en accommoder.

La lumière que je devinais de plus en plus forte à travers mes rideaux m'indiqua que la nuit prenait fin. Et je n'avais pas dormi. Je n'osai même pas penser à la journée qui suivrait. 5h48, c'est la dernière chose dont je me suis rappelée. L'instant d'après, Andy avait tiré les rideaux de mon lit et me secouait l'épaule.

- June, fit-elle doucement. Tu dois te lever maintenant.

- Mmh, marmonnai-je en guise de réponse en me retournant. Laisse-moi !

- Je voudrais bien mais il ne reste que dix minutes avant le début du cours de Botanique. Tu sais que Chourave peut être pointilleuse quand elle s'y met.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre posée sur ma table de nuit. Andy avait raison. Me tournant sur le dos, je laissai échapper un faible soupir.

- J'irai pas en cours, ai-je expliqué.

- Quoi ?

Elle avait parfaitement entendu. Je ne me donnai pas la peine de répéter. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas attendu que je répète pour se tourner vers Dorys à quelques pas de là.

- Tierney, ne fais pas ça ! déclara l'irlandaise. Tôt ou tard, tu devras le voir et…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Dean ! ai-je protesté. Je… Je ne me sens simplement pas capable d'aller en cours.

J'étais épuisée, elles devaient bien le voir. Je voulais simplement me rendormir. Malheureusement, mon explication fut loin de convaincre les filles.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Andy d'une voix douce.

- Y a rien à dire, ai-je répliqué. Dean m'a laissée. Fin de l'histoire.

- Pourquoi ? Vous étiez bien, non ? Il t'aimait ! Et toi, tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions à ce qu'il paraît. Malgré mon manque chronique de lucidité, je me doutais que cela ne pourrait pas bien se terminer.

- C'est ce que j'avais fini par croire, ai-je marmonné.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ma meilleure amie ne pensait pas mal faire, je le savais. Mais ce qu'elle me demandait ne faisait que remettre du sel sur ma plaie.

- J'ai choisi Olivier, ai-je avoué dans un souffle.

Benton esquissa un sourire qui se figea lorsque Dorys se précipita vers moi.

- Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu et que tu n'as pas fait ça ? Tu n'as pas laissé Dean pour lui ? June ! Nom de… C'est pas vrai ! Flaherty était parfait pour toi ! Il t'aime, il te couvre d'attentions, il est droit, intelligent et mignon !

Son air ulcéré m'a profondément agacée. Je n'avais ni besoin, ni envie d'être sermonnée.

- Je sais tout ça ! ai-je protesté.

- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pour _Olivier_ ?

J'aurais pu dire que je n'avais rien fait. Que finalement, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. J'avais cependant dans l'idée que ça n'aurait rien arrangé. Alors, je décicai de ne rien ajouter.

- Tu l'aimes ? reprit-elle froidement. Dubois, j'entends.

Où était passée l'époque bénie où je pouvais dire sans peine ce que j'aimais et ce que je n'aimais pas ?

- J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça…

- Tu _imagines_ ? fit-elle d'une voix étranglée (je crus à un instant que la stupeur allait vraiment l'étouffer). Moi, je pense que tu t'es servie du premier prétexte venu pour te séparer de Flaherty. Parce que tu as peur de lui et de ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Sauf que tu n'as pas le courage de le lui avouer et même de te l'avouer. Du coup, tu te réfugies derrière la seule personne au monde avec qui il ne se passera jamais rien et qui ne te repoussera pas, comme Flaherty a finalement eu raison de le faire.

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, je…

- Oh, tu aimes vraiment Dubois alors ? fit-elle d'un air mauvais.

Mes yeux se mirent à nouveau à me brûler. Je détournai la tête pendant qu'Andy la réprimandait. Cela ne suffit pas à calmer Dorys

- Tu as envie de coucher avec lui ?

- Mais je…

- Tu as peut-être envie de le voir tout nu ?

- Dorys ! s'écria Andy furieuse.

Elle l'ignora et garda ses yeux braqués sur moi.

- Est-ce que tu as seulement envie de l'embrasser ?

Ça oui, j'en avais envie.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ai-je marmonné.

- C'est certain ! Comment je pourrais comprendre que tu aies préféré un raté, un imbécile lourd au possible, qui se croit drôle, persuadé d'être le génie de la création et de faire craquer toutes les filles et qui, malgré le fait que vous n'ayez absolument rien en commun s'entê…

Elle s'interrompit aussitôt et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Je ne m'y laissais pas tromper et je ne pus empêcher mes sourcils de se froncer.

- Tu parles de qui là ?

Levant le menton, elle tourna les talons et alla chercher son sac.

- Sors d'ici ! Va voir Flaherty. Jette-toi à son cou, excuse-toi, embrasse-le, fais ce que tu veux mais récupère-le ! C'est ce qui peut t'arriver de mieux, crois moi, dit-elle sombrement.

- Je ne peux pas…

Elle se pencha alors pour ramasser quelque chose au pied de mon lit.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère pour toi qu'on peut réellement tomber amoureuse de deux personnes. Parce que quand je vois l'état dans lequel tu es, je doute sincèrement que tu aies fait le bon choix.

Je baissai la tête et ne la relevai qu'en sentant un nouveau poids sur mon matelas.

- S'il te plaît, Tierney ! ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Lis ce bouquin !

Mes yeux glissèrent sur la couverture écornée sur lequel une écriture stylisée dessinait le titre « _Entre amour et amitié_ ».

- Cleath !

Je fus la première surprise d'avoir ainsi crié. Dorys s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de faire ça, ai-je expliqué sans même la regarder.

Elle ne se prit pas la peine de se tourner vers moi.

- Dans ce cas, il est aussi bête que toi.

Le claquement de la porte me fit sursauter. Je sentis une larme glisser sur ma joue et s'écraser sur mon drap. Seule la main d'Andy venue se poser sur une des miennes me fit lever les yeux.

- Pardonne-la, soupira ma meilleure amie. Tu sais, tu fais parfois des choses qu'elle ne comprend pas…

Si c'était son excuse, nous n'avions vraiment plus rien à faire ensemble.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de réactions pour me sentir mal ! ai-je protesté.

- Elle se calmera, m'assura Andy confiante. Et elle comprendra.

Je doutai sincèrement que cela puisse arriver.

- Alors, ça y est ? reprit Andy avec un sourire. Tu as choisi ce benêt d'Olivier ? Tu souffriras, c'est sûr… Mais maintenant, tu es fixée, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai faiblement la tête. Cela s'était produit plus bizarrement que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer mais au fond, c'était vrai. Andy me laissa me reposer, me promettant de couvrir mes arrières auprès des autres. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, je sombrai aussitôt dans une épuisante somnolence.

Sur les coups de midi, elle revint m'apporter la _Gazette_ du jour et de quoi grignoter (sandwich et pomme). Je le vis en me réveillant et en découvrant le tout sur ma table de chevet. Je ne pus toucher à la nourriture mais me saisis volontiers du quotidien sorcier. Faire les mots-croisés me vida l'esprit et lorsque je me rendormis, ce fut plus apaisée.

Andy m'appela en fin de journée pour que je vienne dîner. Une fois de plus, je refusai, prétextant un manque d'appétit. Si elle s'inquiéta que je n'aie pas touché son plateau de midi, je la rassurai en affirmant que j'avais mangé du chocolat. Dorys semblait être toujours aussi vexée. Elle ne m'adressa pas une seule fois la parole durant le temps qu'elle passa dans la même pièce que moi.

Je ne quittai le dortoir ce soir qu'à cause d'Olivier qui, persuadé que j'étais mourante, menaçait tout le monde de passer la nuit à essayer de monter. Partie à l'origine pour quelques instants dans l'unique but de le rassurer, je passai dans la Salle Commune à ses côtés une bonne partie de la nuit. Il me gava littéralement de chocolat, persuadé que, sans ça, je me laisserais mourir de faim, et me donna des nouvelles de la journée. Etonnant de voir que mes absences étaient ainsi tolérées. Comme je l'ai fait remarquer à Olivier, c'était la première fois dans mon cas et contrairement à lui, les professeurs n'avaient pas de raison de vouloir à tout prix savoir où je me trouvais.

Ce petit manège dura deux jours entiers. A l'aube du troisième jour, ce furent de fortes nausées qui me tirèrent du lit. Profitant d'une de ses heures de cours libres, Dorothy (que je soupçonnais d'avoir été envoyée par Benton) parvint à me convaincre de descendre à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh m'y accueillit sans me poser de questions, me désigna un lit et vint y fixer un paravent avant de remercier Dorothy.

- Alors, Miss Tierney ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle se fut occupée des plaies d'une deuxième année. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je me sens mal, ai-je marmonné en me tenant le ventre. Je n'arrête pas de vomir.

- Vous avez mangé quelque chose de spécial ces derniers temps ?

- Euh… Du chocolat ? ai-je grimacé (plus à cause de ma bêtise que de ma douleur).

- Oui et quoi d'autres ?

- Rien que du chocolat.

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne fit aucun autre commentaire et alla chercher une potion à son bureau.

- Tenez. Buvez ça !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ai-je demandé intriguée par la couleur verdâtre.

- De la soupe, expliqua-t-elle en prenant une chaise et se s'asseyant à mon chevet. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, on ne se nourrit pas uniquement de chocolat. Ceci étant, j'imagine que vous le savez déjà. Aussi suis-je tentée de vous demandez pourquoi vous semblez l'avoir oublié…

L'idée de lui expliquer qu'on m'y avait forcé était plus que séduisante. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas si loin de la vérité. Cependant, cela appelait d'autres questions auxquelles je ne désirais pas répondre. Je gardai le silence et portai le bol à mes lèvres.

- Chagrin d'amour ? finit par demander l'infirmière avec un sourire.

Je faillis m'étrangler mais réussis à poser le récipient avant de le renverser.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? me suis-je indignée, sans besoin de feindre d'être vexée.

- De nombreuses demoiselles, et parfois quelques messieurs, atterrissent ici avec les mêmes symptômes que vous. Yeux cernés et rougis, fatigue, tristesse et mélancolie, parfois même de la colère. Je dois cependant reconnaître ne jamais les avoir vus combinés avec une crise de foie…

Je tentai un sourire mais ne parvins qu'à esquisser une grimace. Pour sûr, les autres filles n'avaient pas d'amis voulant les gaver comme les miens.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent en général ? ai-je demandé.

- Après une bonne nuit passée à l'infirmerie, elles finissent toutes par aller mieux…

- Vraiment ?

- C'est une maladie dont on finit par guérir. Même si on se persuade du contraire. Comme les crises de foie… soupira-t-elle en se levant.

Elle approcha ensuite un bac de mon lit, pressentant que la soupe ne passerait pas.

**oOo**

Dorothy avait sans doute dû faire passer la nouvelle. Les voix de Percy et Pénélope, faisant une halte durant leur patrouille, ainsi que celles de Sean et d'Andy résonnèrent à un moment donné dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh fut intraitable. Pas de visites en dehors des heures prévues à cet effet. Quelque part, je l'en remerciai. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme ça. C'est idiot, je me doutais que je n'avais pas dû être belle à voir non plus dans les jours qui avaient précédés. Mais là, j'avais pris conscience de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais et je ne supportais plus d'être autant affectée. La seule personne qui osa réitérer ses demandes fut Olivier. Si, de derrière mon paravent, cela m'amusa, ce ne fut pas le cas de notre infirmière.

- Mr Dubois, je vous ai déjà dit que les visites pour votre amie n'étaient pas encore autorisées.

- Oh, mais je sais, répondit Dubois innocemment. Je ne fais qu'accompagner un camarade dans le besoin.

- Votre grandeur d'âme vous honore, fit notre infirmière glaciale. C'est le sixième que vous « accompagnez »… Encore un et je vous soupçonnerai de les blesser vous-même !

Dubois avait rouspété mais était finalement parti. Vu son insistance, je fus surprise qu'à l'heure finalement permise, il n'accompagne pas Andy. Benton m'apporta de quoi travailler pour me changer les idées. Toute distraction étant bonne à prendre, je ne fis pas la fine bouche et ne me fendis d'aucun commentaire. D'autant plus qu'à ma grande surprise, Dorys était là et que ses excuses furent le plus beau divertissement que j'aurais pu espérer.

- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Je voulais que tu saches que je comprends et que je respecte ton choix.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela suspect. Dorys Cleath n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis. Quelque chose avait forcément dû se passer.

- Je vais mourir, c'est ça ? ai-je fait alarmée.

Andy éclata de rire.

- De quoi ? répliqua l'irlandaise. D'une _indigestion_ ?

Je lui adressai un regard noir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était rangée de mon côté que j'allais tout de suite accepter de nouveau ses sarcasmes.

- Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis alors ? ai-je demandé.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, rectifia-t-elle vexée. Je désapprouve ton choix. Disons pour faire court, continua-t-elle après avoir échangé un bref regard avec Benton, que je me suis rendue compte que Flaherty n'était peut-être pas aussi parfait que je ne le pensais. Et que pas parfait pour pas parfait, tu peux aussi bien…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. La finir était hors de sa portée. Je hochai la tête et esquissai un sourire. L'idée d'avoir une irlandaise moralisatrice en train de me juger jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité était loin de me plaire.

- Olivier est un sombre crétin qui ne comprendra jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, ajouta-t-elle l'air pincé. Mais si tu l'as choisi… c'est comme ça !

Le crétin en question passa me rendre visite une fois son entraînement terminé (il tenait à profiter du stade jusqu'au dernier moment). Après cette journée et tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Mme Pomfresh eut du mal à croire qu'il puisse s'être lui aussi blessé. Il n'était pas rare qu'Olivier s'offre ainsi des séances de frappe-Cognard pour décompresser. Il n'était pas rare non plus que dans ces dites-séances, il finisse par se blesser. Si les raisons de sa colère m'intriguaient, le fait qu'il puisse encore être aussi renfrogné après s'être défoulé suscita un peu plus ma curiosité.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? ai-je demandé inquiète.

- Non, je suis juste un peu fatigué… répondit-il, haussant les épaules.

Etant donné qu'il était resté assis à mon chevet sans piper mot durant plusieurs longues minutes, j'avais du mal à croire qu'il puisse dire la vérité.

- Olivier ? ai-je insisté.

- C'est rien, je… Laisse tomber… Au fait, fit-il en changeant totalement de sujet, je suis désolé.

Mon meilleur ami me connaissait bien. Sa diversion fit mouche et détourna ma curiosité.

- Désolé de quoi ? me suis-je étonnée.

- Pour le chocolat, marmonna-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que cela te rendrait malade.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas très fière d'être dans cet état.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Il n'y a rien de très glorieux à vomir toute la journée, ai-je signalé.

Il laissa échapper un sourire d'excuse.

- Et puis… ai-je avoué. J'aurais voulu mieux pouvoir gérer ça.

- _Juni_ ! protesta-t-il en se laissant glisser sur la chaise à mon chevet. Ne dis pas ça ! Surtout pas ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Ce type est un bel… Je te jure, tu n'as pas idée.

La force avec laquelle il l'affirma m'interpella. Olivier n'avait jamais apprécié Dean. Mais jamais il ne l'avait clamé avec autant de conviction.

- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas non plus toute blanche dans l'histoire, ai-je répondu distraitement.

- Toi, tu nous fais un beau syndrome d'Helsinki !

- Stockholm, ai-je rectifié.

- C'est pareil… Ne passe pas ton temps à culpabiliser pour le flûtiste. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, je te le promets.

Devant son air si assuré, je ne pus que le lui promettre. Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et s'installa plus confortablement les mains derrière la tête et les pieds sur mon lit.

- Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas le syndrome d'Helsinki ?

**oOo**

La nuit à l'infirmerie ne m'avait pas porté conseils mais de la tranquillité. Je soupçonne toujours Pomfresh d'avoir mis quelques gouttes de Philtre de Paix dans mon potage. Lorsqu'elle me demanda si je voulais rester, je déclinai l'offre. Comme je l'avais dit à mon meilleur ami, je détestais être dans cet état-là. Il ne tenait qu'à moi de changer, je venais de le réaliser. Et puis mon hibou me manquait. Ma vie d'avant me manquait. Ces dernières semaines, sans le vouloir, je n'avais quasiment pas vu Flaherty. Alors en le voulant, je devais pouvoir parvenir à un « pas du tout le voir ». C'est avec cet espoir et le cœur battant que je quittai l'infirmerie, un mot d'excuse dûment signé. Mes belles résolutions me semblèrent bien faibles lorsque le Hall fut finalement atteint.

Longeant les sabliers, je me suis approchée de l'entrée de la Grande Salle d'où provenait le brouhaha des discussions. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à en franchir le seuil, deux Serpentards en sortirent. Ils m'observèrent surpris (ce qui, vu l'angle d'approche que j'avais eu de la porte, était assez légitime) puis s'éloignèrent en chuchotant. Rien de très surprenant finalement pour des Serpentards. D'autres élèves sortirent à leur suite, élèves d'autres maisons, qui eurent exactement le même comportement. Ce qui, en revanche, était déjà nettement plus louche.

Au moment de me lancer à mon tour, j'eus la bêtise de me figer sur le seuil pour entrapercevoir où mes amis s'étaient installés. Se faisant, je me suis exposée au regard de tous. Mais vraiment de tous… J'ai même la certitude que les hiboux dans les combes m'observaient. D'accord, Dean et moi avions rompu et c'est vrai qu'il était de bonne guerre que l'école cancane à ce sujet. Mais certains avaient l'air horrifié, comme si j'avais été Tu-Sais-Qui réincarné. Une aide inespérée venue de la maison Poufsouffle me tira de ce pas délicat, en la personne de ce cher bon vieux préfet Patch. Debout à une dizaine de mètres de la porte, discutant avec un groupe de personnes de sa maison, il cessa en me voyant toute conversation et se tourna vers moi, les bras ouvertes, les lèvres tendues.

Instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière, geste qui fut aussitôt traduit par le jeune indien comme une tentative de fuite et qui le poussa à se mettre en mouvement.

- June, ne te sauve pas ! dit-il alors que j'avais enclenché la marche arrière.

- Je ne me sauve pas, ai-je répondu, remarquant qu'il accélérait l'allure. Alors, toi, arrête d'avancer !

Mon dos toucha alors la paroi de pierre froide, me signifiant désormais que toute fuite me serait impossible. Acculée, j'étais condamnée à le regarder approcher, les lèvres toujours dehors.

- Patch ! Non ! ai-je protesté en détournant la tête et en tendant les bras pour le repousser.

Contre toute attente, il s'arrêta et se contenta de me sourire.

- Je suis content de te voir, je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter… Et tu m'as manqué.

La douceur de sa voix me surprit et mes yeux se rouvrirent aussitôt. Je baissai alors ma garde et mes bras par la même occasion. Grossière erreur puisque le préfet n'attendait que ça et me sauta dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? s'écria-t-il en me secouant comme un cocotier. On ne vient plus en cours ? On ne descend même plus prendre ses repas ? On fait même un petit séjour à l'infirmerie ? Et après, on espère que ce bon vieux Patch ne dira rien ? Hein ?

- Patch… Tu m'étouffes, ai-je suffoqué.

- Ce sera ton châtiment pour la peine ! se moqua-t-il.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, me perforant définitivement le foie à l'aide de mes côtes et me souleva du sol, m'entraînant dans un demi-tour aérien. Après quoi, il consentit à relâcher la pression.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Son air inquiet éclipsa toute ma colère et me toucha plus que je ne l'imaginais. Ne pouvant être honnête, le sarcasme fut la seule manière de me sortir de là.

- A part ma nouvelle hémorragie interne, tout baigne…

Il me relâcha totalement mais conserva mes mains dans les siennes.

- Tu ne veux pas venir faire un tour avec moi ? me demanda-t-il précipitamment. Je voudrais qu'on discute un peu…

Une alarme se déclencha aussitôt dans ma tête. « Discuter un peu » ces derniers temps n'avait rien apporté de bon, encore moins avec un Poufsouffle. Patch était en plus un ami de Dean, j'avais toutes les raisons de croire que nous ne parlerions pas de Quidditch.

- Une autre fois, ai-je répondu en me dégageant et en reculant vers la Grande Salle. Je meurs de faim là…

Il me rattrapa et vint se planter devant moi.

- _Maintenant_, s'il te plait ! fit-il suppliant. On ira te chercher à manger aux cuisines s'il le faut mais avant ça, viens avec moi.

Agacée, j'allais me débattre quand mes yeux furent attirés par une scène étrange par-dessus son épaule. Mon regard passa alors de Patch à la Grande Salle puis de la Grande Salle à Patch. Celui-ci était navré. Il devait voir à ma tête ce qui venait de se passer. Parce que je m'étais sentie pâlir et faiblir. Parce que ses efforts avaient été vains et que j'avais finalement vu ce dont il avait tenté de me préserver.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Patch en profita pour reprendre ma main et m'entraîner derrière lui. Encore sous le choc, je n'ai pas cherché à protester. Mes larmes naissantes m'empêchèrent de voir exactement où mon ami préfet me conduisait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte à ce moment là ? Je me doutais que le revoir serait difficile. Il n'a pas tout de suite remarqué ma présence. Mais quand il a levé les yeux vers moi… Ils étaient tellement _indifférents_. Comment en quelques jours ces yeux que j'adorais et qui parvenaient à me dire tant de choses avaient-ils pu être réduits au silence ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela me dérangeait ? Repensant à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, j'ai essuyé mes larmes d'un geste rageur de la main. Comment avait-il pu ?

Patch s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu d'un couloir. Après un rapide coup d'œil jeté à travers la fenêtre la plus proche, je déduisis que nous nous trouvions au deuxième étage, couloir de DCFM. Patch est plus malin qu'on ne le croit. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour discuter en paix puisque personne ne viendrait s'y aventurer. Au pire, placés comme nous l'étions, nous pourrions cesser à temps notre conversation en cas d'intrusion.

Il se tourna vers moi et réussit à entrapercevoir mes yeux rougis avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me détourner.

- June, dit-il doucement. Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? ai-je fait amère. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je savais parfaitement que je risquais de croiser l'autre en allant prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Oh, bien sûr, le voir dans cette position, ai-je continué la voix vibrante d'une colère mal contenue, m'a un peu étonnée…

- A ce propos, justement, me coupa-t-il calmement. C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, quelqu'un devait t'avertir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu le juges…

- Que je le _juge_ ? me suis-je écriée. Mais je n'ai absolument aucune raison de le juger. Non, c'est vrai ! Dean a été le petit ami parfait durant cinq mois, il m'aimait. Moi, je n'ai pas été capable de… Je n'ai pas pu… Il m'a laissée tomber et il a eu raison. Je suis tout à fait d'accord et sur ça, je ne le juge pas.

- Tu sais, il…

- Je ne lui demandais pas de rester seul à vie, Patch ! ai-je explosé. Mais trois jours… Tu réalises ? Il disait qu'il m'aimait. Et il lui a fallu trois jours pour qu'il m'oublie ? Trois jours pour qu'il retrouve le sourire ? Trois jours pour qu'il retrouve quelqu'un ? Qu'il la regarde et qu'il l'embrasse comme… _Trois jours_.

Ma voix mourut alors. Je me suis sentie vide et humiliée. Le voir au bras d'une autre m'avait faite comprendre que tous ses mots doux, ses gestes tendres n'étaient finalement que du vent. Que ce qui depuis cinq mois m'avaient rendue unique n'était pas fondé. La voir dans ses bras m'avait fait réalisé que c'était terminé, que le point de non-retour avait été dépassé.

Oui, j'étais en colère ! Oui, je lui en voulais ! Evidemment, je le jugeais ! Sentant mon agacement, Patch jugea bon de temporiser.

- Tu as le droit de lui en vouloir mais…

- Non, je ne devrais pas, ai-je soupiré en levant les yeux vers lui. Je n'ai rien fait pour le garder. Et tant mieux pour lui s'il parvient à tout oublier. Mais trois jours ? Pourquoi aller aussi vite ?

Patch poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit la fenêtre dans un grand grincement.

- Il le fait parce qu'il est malheureux, déclara-t-il en s'appuyant à la margelle.

Je l'observai de longues secondes, le temps de réaliser qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi.

- Pardon ? ai-je fait abasourdie. Il est malheureux ? C'est marrant, à le voir sourire comme ça, j'en aurais pas mis ma main dans la gueule du dragon.

- Et pourtant, il l'est… Beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pense. Tu ne l'as pas vu, June ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter coupant court à mes protestations. Tu ne l'as pas vu ces derniers temps, tu ne l'as pas non plus vu le soir où vous avez rompu… Tu ne sais pas à quoi il pensait à cet instant là. Tu n'es pas non plus là pour le voir quand elle n'est pas avec lui, quand on lui parle de toi, quand il pense à toi… Parce que ça lui arrive encore.

Une boule se forma aussitôt dans le fond de ma gorge, m'empêchant de déglutir. Pour cacher mon trouble, je pris la même position que Patch. Les coudes sur la margelle, je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur le lac.

- Il t'aimait, reprit Patch. Il t'aime encore, j'en suis persuadé. N'en doute pas ! Tu le rendais dingue. Et honnêtement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi !

Son sarcasme parvint à m'arracher l'ombre d'un sourire, ce qu'il recherchait. Il reprit donc d'un air plus enjoué.

- Il avait sans arrêt cet air niais et il se sentait obligé de toujours me parler de toi, de ce dont vous discutiez, de ce que vous faisiez. Pour tout te dire, je commençais à te détester. Dean était agaçant à souhait mais il était heureux. Alors par expansion, cela rendait les autres un peu plus joyeux. Et puis au fil des semaines, il a fini par changer. Il pensait sincèrement s'y faire. La jalousie l'a emporté.

- La jalousie ? ai-je répété.

- Olivier, soupira Patch tristement. Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?

Tout devait donc toujours s'y rapporter ? Etait-ce un point inéluctable de toutes les discussions ?

- Mais, ai-je bafouillé, Olivier est mon meilleur ami et je…

- Oui, je sais, me coupa Patch avec un sourire. Lui aussi le savait. Mais votre amitié est tellement omniprésente qu'il s'est senti menacé. Avec le Quidditch et les révisions, tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Dubois et Dean avait du mal à l'accepter.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… Je veux dire, dit comme ça, j'aurais compris. J'ai rejeté en bloc chacune de ses crises. On aurait peut-être pu en parler au bon moment.

- June, est-ce que tu as seulement conscience que ton visage s'illumine quand on te parle d'Olivier ? me demanda Patch avec un sourire. Qu'est ce que Dean et Mélanie peuvent faire contre ça ? A part « criser » ?

Mes joues s'empourprèrent malgré moi. Etait-ce vraiment ce à quoi Dean avait été confronté ? Je m'en suis sentie minable. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas aperçue ? J'avais ri de sa jalousie. J'imaginais que c'était dans sa nature. Je ne pensais pas lui donner autant de raisons de nourrir cela. Il avait donc toujours su.

- Il vous a vus, expliqua Patch sombrement. Je crois que c'est là qu'il a réalisé, quand il vous a vus.

J'ai observé Patch intriguée.

- Excuse moi mais là… Vu _quoi_ ?

- Le jour du match… Enfin, le soir du match, se reprit-il. Tu as repoussé Dean pour Olivier.

- Et alors ? me suis-je défendue. Notre plus grosse défaite depuis quatre cents ans, j'avais de quoi être inquiète !

- Tu étais autre qu'inquiète, tu étais bouleversée ! Quand tu es partie, Dean a explosé. Une fois calmé, il est parti à ta poursuite, pour te consoler, peut-être s'excuser, je suppose. Il n'a rien dit à personne pour la suite. Quand il est rentré, il nous a simplement dit qu'il vous avait vu. Pas trouvé, June. Vus…

- Mais vu quoi ? me suis-je écriée. Il ne s'est rien passé ! Olivier était mal en point, je me suis contentée de le consoler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

Mon brusque emportement laissa Patch surpris et il se contenta en réponse de hausser les épaules pour signifier son ignorance. J'ai aussitôt repensé à ce soir-là. Oui, j'avais pris Olivier dans mes bras. Mais vu les circonstances, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de choquant à cela ? Oui, j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait ! Oui, j'avais réalisé que je ne pourrais pas le faire passer après. Mais comment Dean en étant aussi loin aurait pu déceler cela alors qu'Olivier à moins de trente centimètres était totalement passé à côté ? Il faisait noir et il pleuvait !

- Je ne comprends pas, ai-je murmuré.

- Moi non plus, reprit Patch sombrement. Depuis ce soir là, il se prépare à votre séparation. Cela l'a rendu malade.

Voilà donc ce qui l'avait tant rongé. Moi et mon manque de lucidité étions passés totalement à côté. Finalement, il l'avait déjà décidé. Ce choix, il l'avait bel et bien fait.

- La suite, soupira le préfet, tu la connais. Je ne connais pas encore parfaitement Flaherty mais c'est un gars qui a besoin de tourner très vite la page. C'est peut-être dur à entendre mais au départ, c'est ce qu'il a fait avec toi.

J'ai détourné le visage, sachant où il allait en venir.

- Ce n'est pas un comportement que j'approuve mais il avait besoin d'avoir une autre fille en tête. C'est pour ça qu'il est avec elle…

- Avec sa meilleure amie ? ai-je craché amère.

- Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? fit Patch ne pouvant retenir un sourire. Quoi que les gens disent, quoi qu'il montre, il est malheureux, June. Et il pense encore à toi.

Dean malheureux. Son air peiné, nos disputes et prises de becs dès que l'on parlait d'Olivier, la tristesse dans son regard que parfois je surprenais. J'étais passée totalement à côté. Je n'avais pas voulu ça. Que Patch me donne l'autre version de l'histoire ne m'aida pas.

- Tu sais à quoi il pensait le soir où vous vous êtes séparés ? me demanda Patch doucement. Il s'est rendu compte que c'est dans les bras d'Olivier que tu allais trouver refuge et réconfort. Et ça l'a achevé. Alors peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, c'est sa manière de se venger.

- Je ne savais pas, ai-je dit faiblement. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de… Patch, je t'assure, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. C'est involontaire. Je te jure, je ne voulais pas.

Patch éclata de rire et me prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Toi, le jour où tu voudras faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre qu'une personne détestant Flaquemare, je veux bien aller pincer les fesses du professeur Chourave !

Sa plaisanterie m'arracha un éclat de rire qui se fondit en un sanglot.

- Qu'il te rende la pareille aujourd'hui, c'est nul. Je le reconnais. Mais quoi que les gens disent, et crois moi, ils en diront, n'oublie pas qu'il est malheureux et que c'est tout ce qu'il a pour le cacher.

- Je préférai quand même quand je le détestai, ai-je reniflé.

- Désolé, dis-toi que c'est mieux comme ça… Et puis, tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ?

Un faible « non » m'échappa alors que les larmes s'étaient remises à couler.

- Alors vous avez fait le bon choix !

Je retirai ma tête de son épaule pour me livrer à l'aveu.

- Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal dans ce cas-là ?

Patch parut surpris avant d'essuyer avec un pan de sa robe mes yeux et de toucher du doigt l'anneau que je portais encore autour du cou.

- Parce que tu l'aimais sûrement un peu plus que tu ne le pensais. Ça passera… On a toujours l'impression du contraire mais le temps fait son affaire.

- Tu crois ?

- J'espère ! s'écria-t-il, faussement désespéré. Parce que là, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire de plus pour te consoler. A part peut-être un autre petit bisou…

Il avança la tête vers moi, les lèvres tendues. Je n'eus aucun mal à esquiver.

- Merci, Patch, ai-je déclaré en lui repoussant du plat de la main la tête en arrière.

- De rien, je suis là pour ça ! plaisanta-t-il. S'il y a autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?

J'allais répondre mais mon estomac le fit pour moi. Il esquissa un sourire et me fit signe de le suivre.

- La cuisine, c'est par là…

**oOo**

Le ventre plein, la situation ne me paraissait pas vraiment meilleure. Mais au moins, mon estomac me fit la faveur de conserver ce que j'avais pu avaler. Commençant tous les deux notre journée par un double cours de Potion, nous prîmes ensemble la route des cachots. Le bruit des discussions diminua pour finalement s'arrêter lorsque nous sommes arrivés. C'est avec un intérêt avide et gêné que les autres m'ont dévisagée. Je n'étais plus la fille que Flaherty avait quittée, j'étais celle qu'il avait laissé tomber pour une autre. Leur curiosité satisfaite, ils me tournèrent le dos et se remirent à parler. Je n'étais plus leur centre d'intérêt. D'un mouvement de la tête, Patch me fit signe d'avancer.

- Oh, June, murmura Andy horrifiée. Je suis désolée…

- Ce mec est vraiment un bel enfoiré, si tu veux mon avis, renchérit Dorys écœurée.

Je remerciai les filles d'un sourire. Au moins désormais, je savais ce qui avait provoqué le ralliement soudain de l'irlandaise à ma cause. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais un coup reçu dans le creux du genou me fit taire et manqua de me faire tomber.

- Fini de sécher les cours, Tierney ! ricana Olivier, l'auteur de cette stupide blague, en me tendant mes affaires. Les vacances ne sont pas pour tout de suite, désolé !

J'allais protester quand le même coup mal placé m'empêcha de le faire. Prête à en découdre, je fis volte-face pour me retrouver face à un Hataway hilare.

- Rogue va te désartibuler, signala-t-il. Il est d'une humeur de chien en ce moment. Tout ça à cause d'un regrettable incident de l'autre jour. Rien de grave, tu nous connais ! On ne t'a pas raconté ? demanda-t-il devant mon air amusé.

Je fis non de la tête et le suivit en compagnie d'Olivier, laissant Andy et Dorys en tête de rang, pour pouvoir discuter.

Les filles sont formidables, je les savais prêtes à me soutenir, à m'écouter et me conseiller (avec plus ou moins de violence). Mais il y avait des choses que seuls les garçons pouvaient apporter. Comme pour une fois, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**oOoOo**

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez compliqués. Par bonheur, ils annonçaient également la fin de l'année. Et pour la première fois depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, je n'étais pas mécontente de la voir arriver. Mes amis et camarades ont été extras avec moi. Et s'ils ne m'avaient pas soutenue, j'aurais cédé aux pulsions meurtrières qui montaient en moi dès que je voyais Dean et Amy. Donc autant dire tout le temps.

Par un étrange phénomène, que je mettrai sur le compte d'une quelconque anomalie tellurique, je ne voyais qu'eux. Partout où j'allais, j'étais certaine de les trouver. Dans la cour, dans le parc (comme Andy me l'a expliqué, Dean et moi avions forcément fini par aimer les mêmes endroits), dans la Grande Salle, dans la Bibliothèque (qui irait à la Bibliothèque trois jours avant la fin de l'année ? Pour ma défense, j'y étais allée justement pour ne pas les voir). Même à l'infirmerie lorsque j'ai accompagné Dubois voir son Attrapeur enfin de retour dans ce monde. A chaque action que j'entreprenais une fois sortie de ma Salle Commune, je les voyais.

Et quand ce n'était pas eux, les autres élèves s'y mettaient. Comme si le fait de m'être faite larguer pour une autre laissait penser que j'allais fondre en larmes à tout instant. Ils se trompaient. Je ne pleurais plus désormais. Je pestais, je râlais, je déprimais parfois. Mais plus aucune larme ne m'échappait. Heureusement d'ailleurs, j'aurais fini par me dessécher autrement.

Ne supportant d'entendre Andy me demander comment ça allait, de me surveiller comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser et d'entendre Dubois râler contre Flaherty, j'ai fini par m'accorder quelques instants d'isolement par journée. Le couloir de DCFM était pour ça tout indiqué. En plus de donner une vue magnifique sur le lac, il n'était plus du tout fréquenté. Je passai souvent de longs moments là, accoudée à une fenêtre à écouter et regarder les autres s'amuser. Et puis là, je pouvais enfin repenser à cette année. Quand le bourdon revenait, c'était vers le Quidditch que se dirigeaient mes pensées.

La veille du dernier jour, je fus arrêtée par Nick Quasi Sans Tête sur le chemin de mon poste d'observation. « Arrêtée » n'est pas vraiment le terme exact. Traversant l'ectoplasme, je ne pus retenir un cri de dégoût, ce qui le fit s'arrêter. Plutôt que de filer comme il le faisait habituellement dans ces cas-là, il revint sur ses pas (enfin, façon de parler).

- Miss Tierney, s'écria-t-il d'une voix qui, s'il n'avait pas été mort, m'aurait presque paru essoufflée.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Sir Nicholas ? ai-je demandé encore frissonnante.

Il regarda autour de lui, visiblement hésitant.

- Dans le parc, fit-il par soupirer.

- Pardon ?

- Arrêtez-les, fit Nick en se rapprochant du mur. Je… Je dois aller prévenir les enseignants.

Il disparut avant que je n'ai eu le temps de demander des précisions. Arrêter qui ? Des gens que je connaissais ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il me l'avait demandé parce que j'étais la première personne qu'il avait croisée ? Ma curiosité a fini par l'emporter. J'ignorais quel enseignant il allait mettre au courant, aussi me suis-je dépêchée. S'il s'agissait effectivement de quelqu'un que je connaissais, il y avait fort à parier qu'il irait voir MacGonagall. A vol de fantôme, son bureau n'était pas si loin. En revanche, le chemin pour le parc était rallongé. Cela valait donc la peine d'essayer.

Je partis en courant, bousculant quelques élèves au passage, dévalai les escaliers pour finir avec un beau dérapage sur le perron. Essoufflée, les poings sur les hanches, je scrutai le parc du regard, prenant soin cependant d'éviter les endroits où Dean aurait pu être susceptible de se trouver. J'eus beau chercher, nulle part je ne vis comportement qui aurait pu être offensant. Nick devait déjà avoir croisé un préfet ou un professeur. Il fallait que je me dépêche. J'éliminai la cabane d'Hagrid, supposant que le garde-chasse serait intervenu en cas de problèmes. Il ne restait plus que le chemin du stade. Au détour d'un bosquet, je découvris une silhouette bien connue, face à Tête de Furet et un groupe de Serpentards.

- _Dorys_ ? me suis-je écriée avant de me rendre à ses côtés.

Elle ne me répondit pas, ni ne se retourna, préférant garder ses yeux haineux rivés sur Walken. Tête de Furet n'avait jamais été sympa avec moi. Mais sa haine véritable, c'était à Dorys qu'elle la réservait. Il existait entre ces deux là quelque chose dont j'ignorais tout. Mais à les voir comme ça, j'eus dans l'idée que ce quelque chose allait rapidement dégénérer.

Walken tourna le visage dans ma direction et se fendit d'un grand sourire.

- Ouh, la cavalerie arrive ! ricana-t-elle. C'est tout ce que tu as de mieux pour t'épauler, Cleath ? _Tierney_ et son cœur brisé ?

Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, c'est autre chose que j'aurais volontiers brisé. A elle et ses petits copains en train de ricaner. J'allais répondre (d'une réplique hautement spirituelle qui allait rester gravée dans les annales de Poudlard… Non, en fait, j'allais lui faire un geste obscène.) quand Dorys me devança.

- Fous-lui la paix ! gronda-t-elle menaçante.

Son grognement était flippant. Vraiment. Même moi qui étais à côté, j'en avais presque envie de reculer. Cette colère froide inspirait le respect. Elle amusa les Serpentards.

- Quoi ? Elle aussi, tu as l'intention de la protéger ? Si ça, ce n'est pas fabuleux, s'émerveilla Walken. C'est donc ça la noblesse de Gryffondor ? Secourir tous les canards boiteux de votre maison ? Pitoyable.

En entrant à Poudlard, j'avais, comme qui dirait, épousé une maison et ses habitants. Sean, lui, préférait à juste titre parler de clan. C'est pour cette raison que nous étions tous si sensible à notre réputation. Dorys, elle, n'était pas comme ça. Et quelque part, je l'admirais pour cela. Aussi je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé ce qui se passait.

Elle venait d'être blessée. Qu'avait donc pu faire la Serpentard pour la chauffer à blanc et l'atteindre avec ce genre de débilités ? Moi, je n'écoute plus depuis longtemps ce que ceux de la maison du Serpent peuvent déblatérer à notre sujet. Cleath me faisait à cet instant penser aux 1ère années, à ceux qui foncent dans le tas à la première provocation.

- Entre Potter qui se met hors jeu avant le match, Dubois qui a été une vraie larve l'autre jour… D'ailleurs, chez nous, on en rit toujours ! A votre place, on l'aurait achevé. Il faisait vraiment pitié celui-là. Flint a toujours dit que ce gars était un abruti. Avec son joli cul, je voulais bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, mais là…

Elle était allée trop loin. J'ai pourtant l'habitude d'entendre des horreurs pour traîner avec quelqu'un comme Sean Hataway. Mais là, elle m'a réellement choquée.

- Si tu veux qu'on parle de pitié, on a qu'à évoquer la manière dont vous avez gagné la Coupe. Par défaut, je connais plus glorieux…

Walken se moquait du Quidditch. Ce n'était pas elle que j'avais visé. J'adressai mon plus grand sourire aux deux Batteurs. L'adrénaline dans ces cas-là avait le don de me faire dire des trucs crétins et dangereux. Face-de-Furet haussa un sourcil avant de reprendre d'une voix doucereuse.

- Le plus pitoyable restera quand même ce crétin d'Hataway. Beau spectacle qu'il nous a offert ce jour-là ! Cela fera plaisir à sa famille. Mon père connaît le sien, ils vont bien en rire… Enfin, son père certainement moins. D'un côté, j'en viendrai presque à apprécier qu'on n'ait pas tous les Sangs-Pur à nos côtés !

Dorys serra les mâchoires et fit un pas en avant. Je me mis devant elle et l'attrapai par le bras. Cleath se fichait totalement des ces histoires de sang. Tout le monde ici s'en moquait. A part quelques intégristes et abrutis à courts d'insultes et d'arguments, personne n'en parlait jamais. C'était autre chose qui avait mis Dorys hors d'elle. Et puisque les élèves, attirés par le raffut avait commencé à nous encercler, je devais la calmer.

- Ne fais pas ça ! ai-je murmuré. Si tu y vas, j'y vais. Mais ne leur fais pas cette joie. Les profs vont arriver. Dorys, on part demain et cette fille est débile, tu le sais !

Elle sembla un instant hésiter puis finit par se calmer.

- Oh, c'est mignon, fit la Serpentard. Elle a écouté sa gentille copine Tierney. Cleath, sur ce coup-là, tu me déçois. Tu…

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? l'ai-je coupé sèchement. On peut aller voir Hagrid, je suis sûre qu'il aura quelques bestioles à peine nées à te laisser noyer ! Ça t'intéresse ?

- Non, fit-elle d'une voix badine. Je crois que je préfèrerai encore passer un moment seule avec ton ex.

Un frémissement parcourut l'assemblée. Pensait-elle me provoquer ? Pensaient-ils tous que ça marcherait ? C'était raté.

- J'espère que tu as pris un ticket dans ce cas… ai-je ricané.

J'imagine que j'avais fait quelques progrès ces derniers jours. Pour une fois, ma plaisanterie m'a sincèrement amusée. Et à en juger par le regard que me lança Dorys, je n'étais pas la seule à m'en étonner. Sentant la situation lui échapper, Walken se fit un devoir de reprendre le pouvoir.

- Au fait, Tierney, dis-nous tout ! fit-elle d'une voix forte, histoire de m'embarrasser. S'il t'a quittée, c'est parce que vous l'avez fait, non ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Je t'en prie, fit-elle d'un air entendu. Vous êtes ensemble depuis des mois et il te quitte du jour au lendemain pour une autre, plus _mûre_. C'est qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, non ?

Là, elle avait gagné, je lui en voulais ! Mes oreilles se sont mises à bourdonner, m'empêchant à la fois d'entendre les murmures des spectateurs et les conseils que Dorys me donnaient (et si je ne m'abuse, il s'agissait bien d'un « arrache-lui les yeux »).

- Ou alors, tu le faisais tellement mal qu'il n'a pas supporté ? ajouta-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent malgré moi. Alors, c'était à _ça_ que les gens pensaient ? Je savais que ma rupture et le fait de m'être fait remplacer aussi rapidement avaient alimenté les ragots. J'ignorais cependant que ma vie sexuelle puisse en faire partie.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus lui faire "_d'effet_" ?

Quelques rires gras fusèrent.

- Quelque chose que tu ne saurais jamais puisque toi, ai-je répondu refusant de lui faire le plaisir de me déstabiliser. Si je ne me trompe, la seule personne à qui tu fasses de l'effet n'a strictement rien d'humain… Oui, les ragots aussi vont vite sur ce qui peut se passer en cours de Soins…

J'eus le plaisir de voir quelques Serpentards pouffer dans le dos de leur camarade et Walken se mettre à rougir. La surprise et la presque admiration que je décelai dans le regard de Dorys m'arrachèrent un sourire. Je la pris alors par le bras, décidé à la sortir de là.

- Attends un peu ! fit Walken d'une voix rendue tremblante par la colère. Tu as vraiment l'intention de te barrer comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Cleath ? Oh, tu as encore tes petits copains à consoler, n'est-ce pas ? T'as raison, il paraît qu'Hataway n'a toujours pas fini de pleurer. A son âge, appeler encore sa mère… Une vraie lavette. Enfin, tu sais ce que j'en pense, pas vrai ? On en a déjà discuté. Il va falloir que je me force un peu au final mais ne doute pas que…

J'ai été surprise, je n'ai rien pu faire. Dorys m'a échappé à l'instant où elle s'est jetée sur Walken. C'est le genre de moment qu'on vit au ralenti. Je me souviens avoir tendu la main pour essayer de la rattraper, d'avoir crié dans le vide. Les encouragements et les grognements de Walken ont couvert ma voix. Dorys et Tête de Furet ont roulé au sol. Derrick, Bole et moi avons échangé un regard. Nous savions pertinemment que nous irions dans la mêlée. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un me percuta violemment l'épaule pour pouvoir passer, je fis un pas de côté pour éviter cette ombre quand de l'autre côté, on me bouscula. Sean et Olivier venaient d'arriver. Et sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, sans demander ce qui se passait, ils y sont allés. Droit dans le tas. La stupeur me laissa immobile quelques instants. Les cris des élèves regroupés me ramenèrent sur terre.

Le spectacle était affligeant. Dorys et Tête de Furet roulaient à terre, échangeant baffes, morsures et coups de poings. La tête de Sean avait disparu sous l'aisselle de Bole mais il parvint à se dégager de sa prise d'un coup de genou stratégiquement placé. Olivier, lui, était assis sur le ventre de Derrick qu'il bombardait de coup de poing.

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça. On ne pouvait pas laisser Gryffondor finir l'année comme ça. L'humiliation était déjà assez grande. Il fallait à tout prix que cela cesse avant l'arrivée d'un professeur (je ne donnais pas cher de la peau du préfet qui oserait s'interposer). Pas pris en faute, nous pourrions toujours inventer une excuse. Je fis un pas vers la mêlée. Voyant Olivier en train d'à nouveau lever le poing, je sus par où commencer. Je me suis précipitée vers lui et l'ai attrapé par le bras.

- Merde Dubois, arrête ! l'ai-je supplié. S'il te plaît, arrête ça !

Dans un état second, il ne m'écouta pas et ne me reconnut pas. A cet instant, je n'étais qu'une intruse en train de le gêner. Je fus la première surprise par la violence avec laquelle il se dégagea. Son poing vint heurter ma pommette et le choc me fit un instant tituber. L'obscurité m'enveloppa. Peu à peu des taches colorées remplacèrent le voile noir et je pus à nouveau discerner ce qui m'entourait. J'étais assise dans l'herbe, soutenue par ce qui me sembla être un petit garçon.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je secouai la tête pour faire à nouveau le point. Tout le côté gauche de mon visage pulsait encore. A deux mètres… Le coup d'Olivier m'avait envoyé à deux mètres de là. Rien n'avait changé. Sauf que nous nous faisions désormais massacrer.

- Mais faites quelque chose ! ai-je hurlé à l'attention de spectateurs médusés par le spectacle.

Personne ne bougea. Je ne me remis sur pied qu'à la seconde tentative, aidé en cela par le petit Serdaigle, que j'estimais être en 2ème année. Une douleur sourde me brûlait l'orbite gauche. Je n'avais plus qu'un moyen de les séparer. Je portai la main à ma poche et en sortis ma baguette. Un sort d'entrave suffirait. Un petit « tss tss tss » me stoppa net. L'une des Serpentards pas encore engagée dans la bataille venait de m'imiter mais pointa sa baguette dans ma direction.

- Ne sois pas stupide, il faut les séparer, me suis-je indignée.

Elle fit non de la tête. Cela lui allait bien de dire ça, ce n'était pas ses amis qui se prenaient une déculottée.

- _Accio baguet_… commença-t-elle.

- _Protego_ !

Ma baguette vibra entre mes doigts mais ne s'échappa pas.

- _Silencio_, ai-je ajouté.

Pas découragée, la Serpentard jeta sa baguette au sol et se rua sur moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir.

- _Impedimenta_ !

Le sort d'entrave était censé la ralentir, la stopper. C'était un sort inoffensif. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle fit un bond d'un mètre avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Abasourdie par ce que je venais de faire (comme pour mon Stranguloticide en fait), je jetai un regard effrayé à ma baguette. D'un petit « pop », elle me sauta des mains. Le temps de me tourner, je vis les professeurs Chourave et Rogue fondre sur nous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? me demanda Chourave que la colère avait rendu écarlate.

- Mais euh… rien !

- _Tierney_ !

C'était difficile à croire mais techniquement, je n'avais rien fait. Dire que j'avais été un peu trop enthousiaste ne convenait pas exactement mais je n'avais pas fait exprès.

- Je lui ai simplement lancé un sort d'entrave !

Au regard que les deux enseignants me lancèrent, je sus qu'ils ne m'avaient pas cru.

- Nous verrons ça ! marmonna Rogue en me montrant ma baguette avant d'aller avec sa collègue séparer les belligérants à grands renforts de sorts.

La réaction de Rogue et de Chourave n'était rien comparée à celle de MacGonagall lorsqu'enfin informée, elle nous rejoignit. Les badauds écartés, nos professeurs nous avaient fait asseoir, prenant bien soin de nous séparer. En proie avec un léger mal de tête (plus facial que cérébral), j'avais un peu de mal à prêter attention à ce qu'ils nous reprochaient. (sauvageons… bla bla bla… indignes de notre école… bla bla bla… punition… bla bla bla). La lutte avait été acharnée, comme le prouvait nos piteux états. Cela saignait, ça commençait à enfler chez les Serpentards. Tout comme les Gryffondors… Le pull de Dorys était à moitié déchiré et elle avait des traces de griffures sur la joue. Sean, lui, ne portait aucune séquelle visible mais grimaçait à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. A par sa lèvre fendillée et gonflée, Olivier, à mes côtés, semblaient s'en être plutôt bien sorti. Il portait sur Rogue en train de nous faire la morale un regard noir et menaçant. Le mien glissa sur ses poings qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer et de desserrer.

Ses phalanges étaient en sang. Je préférai ne pas penser à l'état de la personne sur laquelle il s'était déchaîné. Cette blessure-là pouvait en dire long. Pour un joueur de Quidditch, rien n'est plus important que ses mains. Il y faisait toujours très attention.

- Fais-moi voir, ai-je murmuré en attrapant son poignet le plus proche.

Sans un regard pour moi, il manifesta son mécontentement par un marmonnement puis se laissa faire, trop occupé à maudire des yeux les Serpentards.

- Laisse June, finit-il par grogner alors que je vérifiais que rien ne soit cassé.

Je ne prêtai aucune attention à ses protestations. Il n'y avait guère mis d'intention, trop captivé par MacGonagall qui avait pris le relais de Rogue. Par de légères pressions du pouce, je tentai d'évaluer les dégâts. Une grimace lui échappa lorsque je touchai un point sensible. Il s'est alors enfin tourné vers moi et s'est emporté, agacé.

- Je t'ai dit que…

Puis sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il s'est arrêté. Ses sourcils se sont froncés légèrement puis il m'a dévisagée, un peu paniqué.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et grondante.

- Fait quoi ? ai-je répondu surprise.

Il posa alors une main sur ma joue gauche et y a lentement frotté son pouce. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, Olivier me montra alors son doigt. Il était couvert de sang.

- _Ça_, répéta-t-il en me mettant sous les yeux le liquide carmin.

J'ai baissé les yeux et ai remarqué qu'il y avait une tache de sang frais sur ma chemise. J'ai lentement porté une main tremblante à ma joue. Du bout des doigts, j'ai senti qu'un liquide chaud la couvrait. Une vive sensation de brûlure me traversa alors que j'essayais de trouver d'où ce sang venait. J'ignorais comment cela s'était produit mais ma pommette avait littéralement explosé. Voilà pourquoi il me regardait de cette façon. Si cela était impressionnant à voir, je ne ressentais absolument rien. Enfin, façon de parler.

- Juni, chuchota-t-l en épongeant le sang de ma joue avec un morceau de sa cape. Dis-moi simplement _qui_…

J'y ai réfléchi un instant. Connaissant Dubois, c'était certainement pour me venger. Intention que j'appréciais mais que je ne pouvais pas cautionner. D'autant plus que trouver l'auteur de ceci ne fut pas compliqué. Je n'avais pris qu'un seul coup.

- Aïe ! ai-je protesté alors qu'il m'attrapa par le menton pour m'empêcher de bouger. C'est rien ! Laisse tomber.

- Juni ! me gronda-t-il en tentant le coup du regard autoritaire. S'il te plaît !

Me demandait-il d'avouer ou de ne pas bouger ? Aucune idée. En tous cas, sous ses yeux là, l'aveu ne tarda pas.

- C'est… c'est toi, ai-je finalement soupiré.

- Quoi ? s'indigna-t-il surpris. Jamais je n'aurais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, soudainement rattrapé par des bribes de ce qui venait de se passer. Il m'observa avec des yeux horrifiés.

- Oh, Merlin… Juni, pardonne-moi, balbutia-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis désolé ! Comment j'ai pu… faire une chose pareille ?

- Olivier, je…

- Je suis un monstre, continua-t-il sans m'écouter. J'ai… j'ai frappé une fille. Je t'ai frappée _toi_ ! Tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je voudrais faire ça !

Gentil de sa part. Sincèrement, j'ai apprécié.

- Dubois, tu…

- C'est _horrible_ ! Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles à mort, je t'ai défigurée après tout ! Et là, tu te vides de ton sang et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est…

Puisqu'il frôlait l'hystérie et qu'il ne voulait pas se taire, j'ai été obligée de lui saisir les joues d'une main. La bouche en cul de poule, il réussit tout de même à continuer.

- Frabbe-moi si du beux, je le béride.

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, je le relâchai. Après lui avoir répété trois fois que je ne voulais pas lui rendre son coup, il a fallu que je l'empêche de toucher ma blessure à vif.

- Passe-moi plutôt quelque chose pour éponger tout ça, ai-je dit en lui attrapant les deux mains pour les bloquer.

Il a pris mon désir brûlant de vouloir stopper l'hémorragie pour de l'agacement et de la rancœur et à donc en conséquence sorti son air de chien battu le plus attendrissant possible.

- Tu m'en veux, pas vrai ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix triste mais sincère.

Je me suis demandée si je pourrais sincèrement un jour réussir à vraiment lui en vouloir.

- Bien sûr que non ! ai-je répondu avec un sourire.

- Alors, laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît ! déclara-t-il en portant la main à son bras.

Avant que je n'aie pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, il avait arraché la manche de sa chemise.

- Olivier !

- Quoi ? fit-il surpris. Oh, de toute façon, elle ne m'allait plus.

Il la roula ensuite en boule et s'en servit pour tamponner ma blessure. Je suis restée bête devant le soin et l'attention qu'il mettait à la tâche, dans l'unique but de ne pas me faire mal. J'aurais même pu énormément apprécier si Rogue ne s'était mis à crier.

- Dubois et Tierney ! Comme les autres, à l'infirmerie !

Olivier s'est arrêté et légèrement grimacé avant de m'aider à me relever. Pourquoi maintenant ? J'allais récupérer ma baguette quand Rogue me prit de court et s'en saisit, avec celles de tous les combattants.

- Attendons que le Directeur ait statué sur votre cas, avant cela !

**oOo**

- Dites, vous avez entendu des rumeurs récemment sur moi ?

Malgré mon air badin et désintéressé, ma question sembla les prendre au dépourvu et surpris, ils me dévisagèrent un instant. Isolés dans l'un des coins de l'infirmerie, Pomfresh venait de nettoyer nos plaies et de prodiguer les premiers soins. J'avais attendu qu'elle aille s'occuper des Serpentard que, par principe de précaution on avait placé à l'autre bout de la salle, pour leur poser la question que me taraudait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sean, allongé sur le lit en face de moi.

Touché aux côtés, il avait été le seul autorisé à se coucher. Dorys, Olivier et moi partagions le même matelas.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une question que je me pose… Il y a eu des bruits sur Dean et moi ?

L'espace d'un instant, je sentis un léger malaise. C'était donc bien ce que je craignais. Ces histoires de réputation et d'insinuation avaient donc un sens.

- C'est à cause de ce que t'a dit Walken, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dorys gênée.

- Disons qu'elle a éclairé d'une nouvelle lumière un certain nombre de phénomènes.

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu y prêtes attention. Dean et toi étiez très proches et il vous est arrivé en public d'être très affectueux. Alors pour les gens qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Et puis tu connais les mecs, ajouta Sean. Toujours à vouloir se vanter… Quitte à inventer.

- Ah, parce qu'il parlait de moi ? me suis-je écriée. C'est encore pire !

Finalement, c'était sûrement là sa manière de se venger.

- Euh… fit Sean échangeant un regard horrifié avec les autres. Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Personne ne prend ça au sérieux, reprit-il devant mon air peiné.

Je ne l'ai pas cru mais ai fait l'effort de sourire à l'Ecossais avant de me tourner vers Olivier.

- Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un se balader avec un cocard récemment ? Je veux dire, ailleurs que dans cette salle…

- Non, ai-je répondu surprise.

- Alors, c'est qu'aucune rumeur n'est parvenue jusqu'à moi !

Sa réponse me fit sourire et me rassura. J'étais sur le point de demander des détails quand le rideau de séparation s'écarta vivement, nous faisant tous tressaillir, pour faire place à une MacGonagall aux narines frétillantes.

- Je suis scandalisée et choquée par votre comportement, s'écria-t-elle. Que les élèves de ma maison osent se donner en spectacle ainsi, se conduire comme des animaux, c'est inacceptable. Quand je voudrais votre avis, je vous le demanderai Mr Dubois ! s'écria-t-elle froidement, coupant court aux protestations de mon meilleur ami.

Elle marqua une pause pour nous foudroyer du regard.

- Estimez-vous heureux que nous n'ayons pas retiré de points à Gryffondor suite à ça ! L'incident sera noté dans votre dossier scolaire et nulle clémence ne vous sera accordé au prochain faux pas. Vous serez en retenue, demain pendant le dernier repas.

Ça encore, ça n'était pas une réelle punition. Voyant nos airs plus que soulagés, elle se reprit aussitôt.

- Et Mme Pomfresh a reçu l'ordre de ne pas dissimuler vos blessures. Vous expliquerez donc vous-même à vos parents la manière dont vous vous comportez ici !

Ça, c'était déjà nettement moins marrant. Ma mère n'allait jamais vouloir comprendre. Elle ne croirait surtout jamais que je suis totalement innocente.

- Je vous ai à l'œil tous les trois, ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul sur son regard inquisiteur.

- D'après les témoignages spontanés de certains de vos camarades, il a été établi que vous n'avez pas pris part à la rixe, Miss Tierney.

Oui, je n'étais qu'un énorme dommage collatéral. Supposant à raison que cela ne l'amuserait pas, je me suis abstenue de le signaler.

- Ainsi, vous pouvez assister au banquet de demain. Cependant, pour m'assurer que vous ne soyez plus tentée de lancer un quelconque sort sur l'un des êtres vivants du château, je conserverai votre baguette magique dans mon bureau. Est-ce clair ?

Je suppose que je l'avais mérité. Même pour quelqu'un de totalement innocent.

- Bien, fit MacGonagall avec un soupir. Pourrais-je à présent savoir ce qu'il est passé ? Et ne venez pas me dire que ce sont eux qui ont commencé !

Olivier, Sean et moi dûmes alors refermer nos bouches.

- Miss Cleath, je vous écoute. Cela ne _vous_ ressemble pas. Que s'est-il passé ?

Ce « vous » ne me plaisait pas. Apparemment, si cela avait était l'un de nous, elle n'aurait pas plus que ça été étonnée ? Dorys ne répondit pas et garda la tête baissée.

- Je vois, fit MacGonagall avant d'à nouveau se tourner vers moi. Miss Tierney ?

C'était moche de sa part. Elle savait que moi, je ne pourrais pas me taire. D'autant plus qu'elle avait réussi à m'avoir en contact visuel direct.

- Hé bien, en fait… ai-je bafouillé. C'est à cause de…

A cause de Sean. En tous cas, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. C'est à cause d'Hataway que Dorys avait craqué. Mais je ne pouvais pas le révéler. Pas devant lui et Olivier en tous cas. J'adressai un regard furtif à Cleath. Celle-ci s'était redressée, visiblement pas rassurée d'avoir son destin entre mes mains, et me lança un regard implorant. Il faut dire que je tenais l'occasion d'enfin me venger.

- A cause de Gryffondor, ai-je fini par déclarer.

MacGonagall haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincue.

- A cause de _Gryffondor_ ? répéta-t-elle sceptique.

Pour toute personne connaissant un tant soit peu Dorys, cette réponse était totalement ridicule. Pourtant, quelque part, c'était le cas. Je haussai les épaules d'un air fataliste avant de soupirer.

- L'orgueil du lion…

**oOo**

Evidemment, pour MacGonagall, cela ne justifiait pas le geste. Elle ne leva pas la punition.

Dans les heures qui suivirent et le lendemain, je découvris que les élèves, une fois lassés par le retour de Potter Notre Sauveur, avaient une excellente raison désormais de me dévisager. Je portais le plus gros cocard qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Pour tout te dire, de tous ceux qui avaient combattu, j'étais la plus atteinte. Alors que je n'avais rien fait. Voilà ce qu'on gagne à aider son prochain !

Constatant l'ampleur des dégâts le matin devant ma glace et voyant que cela ne faisait qu'empirer au cours de la matinée, je mis à profit le temps de la récréation pour aller supplier Pomfresh de faire quelque chose. Elle refusa. Certes, je n'avais rien fait mais on m'avait tout de même confisqué ma baguette. Pour elle, c'était un signe de culpabilité. Je dus donc me résigner.

- Tes parents vont me tuer, murmura Olivier horrifié lorsque je lui annonçai la nouvelle au pied des escaliers où il m'attendait.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ai-je soupiré, lasse de devoir lui répéter pour la millième fois la même chose. Tu ne l'as pas fait sciemment. Je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que j'ai rencontré une porte.

- Ils te croiront ? demanda-t-il un sourcil haussé.

A mon grand désespoir, je réalisais qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela arrive. Je pris une inspiration pour parler, mais ce constat fait, n'en vis plus l'intérêt. Ma déception fit éclater Olivier de rire, rire qui fut reprit par un groupe d'élèves passant à côté.

- Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un avec un cocard ? me suis-je plainte, surprenant leurs regards.

- Ils n'ont jamais dû voir de _filles_ avec un cocard, rectifia Dubois avec un sourire embarrassé.

- Génial ! ai-je grogné. Sexy, n'est-ce pas ?

Il parut un instant réfléchir.

- J'ai peut-être une solution pour toi, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Non, Dubois, je refuse que tu te hasardes à ensorceler mon visage. Je te le répète pour la dernière fois.

- J'avais compris, marmonna-t-il. Mais je pensais plutôt à autre chose.

Il tendit la main vers mon visage et d'un geste, m'improvisa une frange qu'il rabattit sur la partie tuméfiée de mon visage.

- Hé voilà ! fit-il d'un air satisfait une fois son œuvre terminée. Pratique, sophistiquée… et plutôt pas mal, je dois l'avouer !

- Tu tiens là une reconversion, me suis-je moquée. C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais moi, je n'y vois absolument rien.

- Nous non plus d'ailleurs, claironna-t-il ravi.

Son sourire sincèrement soulagé ne me surprit pas. Depuis cet incident, la culpabilité rongeait mon meilleur ami. J'avais comme dans l'idée qu'elle ne disparaîtrait que lorsque mes bleus en feraient tout autant.

- Quoi ? ai-je demandé constatant qu'il me regardait fixement.

- En fait, tu ressembles à…

- Je préfère ne pas savoir, l'ai-je interrompu.

- Je te jure que c'est gentil, affirma-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque quand même.

J'allais éclater de rire devant son air vexé quand ce que je vis par-dessus son épaule m'en dissuada. Dean arrivait, une Amy roucoulante suspendue à son bras. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter cette fois, nous allions nous croiser. Instinctivement, je baissai la tête pour me cacher. Les cheveux que Dubois avaient tant eu de mal à arranger retombèrent en cascade devant mon visage.

- T'as tout cassé, grogna-t-il.

Il m'attrapa par le menton et me força à lui faire face.

- C'est Flaherty, c'est ça ?

La voix d'Olivier, même réduite à un murmure, me fit sursauter. Je levais les yeux vers lui et le découvris sincèrement inquiet. Je répondis à sa question d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors, il est temps que je t'offre ça, déclara-t-il.

Il prit ma main et y déposa l'objet sorti de sa cape. Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises, histoire de m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de ce à quoi je pensais.

- Un bout de bois ? C'est… _original_ ? ai-je répondu, désappointée.

- C'est un bâton, corrigea mon meilleur ami. Pour le mauvais œil… Comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu le croises, tu pourras le crever.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était une idée stupide, tout à fait son genre, mais elle m'a touchée et amusée.

- Et je te promets que si tu veux le lancer sur l'autre, je ne le prendrai pas mal, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sa proposition me fit éclater de rire. Le bâton en main, l'idée était plus que tentante. Je réalisai alors que Dean était désormais à côté. A bout portant, la tentation n'était que plus grande. Si Amy nous ignora superbement, continuant à jacasser, Dean n'en fit pas autant. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Toujours est-il que nos regards se sont croisés, pour la première fois depuis un moment, et que je n'ai pas pu m'en décrocher. Et je ne fus pas la seule. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un mouvement de ma tête fut nécessaire pour continuer que je pus m'en détacher. Me sentant coupable, je baissai à nouveau la tête, réduisant ainsi à néant pour la seconde fois le travail capillaire d'Olivier. A ma grande surprise, il ne réagit pas. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne me regardait pas. Il observait Dean et Amy monter les escaliers.

- C'est marrant, le flûtiste n'a pas l'air content, fit-il avec un grand sourire et en leur adressant un coucou amical de la main. Allez abruti… Casse-toi !

Il poussa un soupir avant de se fendre d'un sourire naturel cette fois.

- A cette distance, je pourrais encore l'atteindre si tu me le demandais.

**oOo**

La fin de journée fut morose. Comme à chaque fin d'année depuis des années désormais. Pas parce que nous allions devoir quitter Poudlard pour l'été. Non, ça, c'était tragique, mais secondaire. Nous allions surtout devoir supporter les chants et les rires des Serpentards durant toute une soirée. Et en plus, il allait falloir manger. Sean, Dorys et Olivier nous quittèrent pour leur retenue presqu'avec le sourire.

- Il faut se dire que l'on a l'habitude, soupira Percy alors que nous prenions place autour de notre table.

- Personnellement, ai-je signalé, je ne m'y habituerai jamais. C'est comme…

- Nos défaites en Quidditch ? me coupa Andy d'un air innocent.

Mon gémissement les fit éclater de rire.

- Merci de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ai-je grogné.

- Pour une fois que Dubois n'est pas là, fit-elle avec un sourire, il faut bien que j'en profite un peu.

Donc, elle épargnait Olivier, mais moi, cela ne lui posait aucun problème ?

- Au fait, vous savez ce qu'ils vont faire ce soir ? demanda Percy.

- Aucune idée, on sait juste que cela durera une bonne partie de la nuit. Voir même plus…

- Ils échappent à ça, c'est déjà ça, soupira Matthew.

Les bruits de conversations cessèrent soudainement et les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ai-je demandé à Andy qui s'était dressée sur ses genoux pour pouvoir y voir.

- Potter, répondit-elle simplement en s'asseyant.

Un grognement m'échappa ce qui fit sourire ma meilleure amie et n'échappa pas à Percy. Finalement, j'étais bien contente que Dubois ne soit pas là. Je pouvais manifester mon mécontentement en toute impunité.

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné ? demanda Percy avec un sourire.

- Cette humiliation-là ? me suis-je écriée. Ça ne risque pas !

- Il avait pourtant d'excellentes raisons, signala Andy.

- Comme quoi ? Sauver le monde ? me suis-je moquée. La belle affaire !

Percy me dévisagea, littéralement horrifié.

- Je plaisante, Perce ! ai-je soupiré. Enfin pas tout à fait. J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer ça.

Six minutes et quarante deux secondes.

C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour pardonner à Potter. Parce qu'en six minutes et quarante deux secondes, nous étions passés de Gryffondors blessés et déprimés à lions hurlants et rugissants à deux doigts de monter sur la table (chose que nous avons réservée à notre Salle Commune). Percy fut d'ailleurs le premier à perdre sa dignité en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre (m'est avis que c'était surtout à Pénélope) que le nouveau Garry Kasparov sorcier était son frère cadet.

La fête qui suivit à la Tour fut mémorable. Car non préparée. La joie soudaine était encore plus forte, doublée par le plaisir sadique d'imaginer les Serpentards à cet instant. Pendant une seconde, j'eus une pensée émue pour Dorys, Sean et Olivier qui, du coup, rataient tout cela. La seconde d'après, je retirai ma Bièrraubeurre fraîche de ma pommette tuméfiée et trinquai avec les autres à la santé de Gryffondor.

A une heure passée, il ne restait plus grand monde dans la Salle Commune. Percy avait fini par convaincre ses frères d'aller se coucher (l'arrivée d'une MacGonagall en chemise et bonnet de nuit l'avait en cela beaucoup aidé). Les 7ème années étaient eux sortis pour leur dernière virée nocturne dans le château. Nos punis n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Epuisée, Andy suggéra que l'on monte se coucher. Selon elle, Dorys nous réveillerait en arrivant. D'abord d'accord avec elle, j'enfilai mon pyjama avant de changer d'avis.

- Je voudrais le leur annoncer, ai-je expliqué alors qu'elle se glissait entre ses draps.

- Oh, je vois… fit-elle avant d'ajouter, les sourcils froncés. Rassure-moi, tu n'attends pas que je te tienne compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, repose-toi ! l'ai-je rassuré avec un sourire. Je vais bouquiner en attendant. Il paraît qu'il faut absolument que je lise ce livre ! ai-je ajouté en exhibant _Entre amour et amitié_.

- June, tu n'es pas obligée.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai rien de mieux à faire…

J'ignorai son « à part dormir ? » et lui souhaitai bonne nuit avant de redescendre et prendre possession du canapé.

Je compris ce que Dorys avait voulu dire. Et je la soupçonnai même d'être dotée d'un pouvoir de prémonition. Les hésitations, la jalousie, les disputes et même une rupture. C'est à peu près tout ce à quoi j'avais eu droit cette année. J'interrompis ma lecture un instant peu après le chapitre 40 sur les suites de la rupture. Tout était encore frais en moi et sur l'instant, je n'eus pas envie de tout de suite continuer et de revoir son ex sortir avec une autre. Allongée sur le canapé, le livre sur le ventre, je laissai mes yeux errer au plafond. Il y avait une chose que _Pretty Witch_ m'avait apprise et que Candy venait de me confirmer. Les sentiments des adolescents sont purs, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tant de violence. Les miens ne l'étaient pas. Finalement, ils ne l'avaient jamais été. J'avais toujours eu en moi cette duplicité. J'avais toujours su que je n'irais pas loin avec Flaherty. Finalement, je savais aussi que je finirais par choisir Olivier. Ce qui me parut être l'instant d'après, on me secoua l'épaule. J'éprouvai alors de grandes difficultés à sortir de mes pensées. Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, je me trouvai nez à nez avec Olivier, au sens figuré de la chose.

- Salut, chuchota-t-il.

- 'lut, ai-je marmonné.

Réalisant alors que quelque chose n'était pas normal (non seulement, il n'aurait pas dû être là, mais encore moins aussi près), je me levai d'un bond, le faisant au passage basculer en arrière.

- Qu'est ce qui… me suis-je écriée affolée.

- Calme-toi, Juni ! répondit-il doucement en venant s'asseoir sur le peu de place qu'il restait sur le canapé. Tu es dans la Salle Commune et je viens de te réveiller.

Je m'étais endormie ? C'était donc pour ça que mes yeux avaient très envie de se refermer. Je me laissai alors retomber sur le divan que je venais de quitter.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque 6h du matin, soupira Dubois en se massant la nuque. Vu que dans moins de deux heures, on va devoir prendre notre petit-déjeuner, la nuit va être courte.

- Tu viens d'arriver ? ai-je fait étonnée.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire a duré plus longtemps que prévu, expliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter. Et ça n'avait évidemment aucun intérêt.

- Et les autres ?

- Je suis le dernier.

Tournant la tête, je les découvris en train de s'affairer près de la cheminée. Quelle idiote… J'avais été incapable de veiller.

- Vous avez fait une sacrée fiesta à ce que je vois ! fit Dubois en jetant un regard amusé aux débris de la fête que nous avions improvisée (bouteilles vides et meubles renversés).

- Oh, fis-je déçue. Tu es au courant ?

- Andy nous l'a dit, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Elle voulait que ce soit toi qui nous l'annonces mais on n'a pas eu le cœur à te réveiller tout de suite.

Je laissai échapper un soupir, je voulais tellement voir leur tête en l'apprenant. Pressentant qu'il allait se moquer de moi, je levai les yeux vers mon meilleur ami. Loin de ricaner, celui-ci m'observait. Attendri.

- Quoi ? ai-je demandé méfiante.

- Sean a raison… fit-il d'une voix douce. Tu ferais un petit chat très mignon.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me suis demandée un instant si ce n'était pas l'un de ses rêves où l'on est persuadé d'être éveillé.

- _Pardon_ ?

Pour toute réponse, Olivier se leva et se pencha vers moi avant d'appuyer son index sur mon nez.

- Tu devrais le savoir, soupira-t-il fataliste. On ne s'endort pas ici sans le payer.

Il me montra son doigt. De l'encre. Evidemment. Je me redressai aussitôt.

- _Hataway_ !

Dans mon malheur, j'eus tout de même un peu de chance puisque Sean, dans un éclair de lucidité, a pensé cette fois à ne pas utiliser d'encre indélébile. Cocardée et maquillée en chat, je ne pense vraiment pas que ma mère aurait apprécié. Le temps d'aller me débarbouiller et de me saisir de « l'objet », je les retrouvai tous autour de la cheminée dans laquelle venait de naître une jolie petite flambée.

C'était une tradition que nous avons adoptée, héritée de la mère de l'écossais. A chaque fin d'année, nous offrons aux dieux purificateurs ce qui constitue notre plus grand regret. En gros, on jette aux flammes un objet que l'on veut voir disparaître ou oublier.

- Bon, qui commence ? demanda Dubois en se relevant de l'âtre devant lequel il s'était agenouillé.

- Je pense que toi et moi devrions passer en dernier, signala Andy en désignant les deux tas de feuilles placés sur la table basse.

Olivier et elle avaient décidé de sacrifier cette nuit-là leur planning de révision et le plan de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce qui, ajouté, avait la taille d'une belle encyclopédie.

- Ouais, j'ai eu du mal à allumer le feu, admit Olivier. Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour l'étouffer…

En temps normal, je me chargeai de la flambée. Mais privée de baguette magique, c'était une prérogative que j'avais dû abandonner.

- Bon, ok, je me lance, soupira Sean en avançant vers la cheminée. Ô dieux vengeurs et purificateurs, j'offre pour apaiser votre faim et votre courroux ce qui cette année…

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter.

- … constitue une preuve dont je souhaite à tout prix me débarrasser, ajouta-t-il en jetant le parchemin au feu.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? ai-je demandé lorsqu'il recula légèrement pour observer le morceau de papier se consumer.

- Un pari, avoua Sean avec un sourire.

- Et il consistait en quoi ? demanda Andy.

La règle était qu'on avait le droit de ne pas répondre. Mais Sean n'était pas le genre de garçons à avoir des secrets.

- J'ai parié que je devais embrasser quelqu'un cette année, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Et tu l'as fait ? ai-je demandé amusée avant d'ajouter d'un air suppliant. Qui ? Dis nous qui !

Il échangea un regard avec Olivier et tous deux se mirent à ricaner.

- Secret, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Est-ce qu'au moins, c'était une fille ? fit Dorys.

- D'un, ça ne te regarde pas. De deux, ce n'était pas spécifié dans les termes du contrat, rétorqua Sean, vexé.

Pour éviter que leur dispute ne dégénère, nous avons demandé à Dorys de procéder à sa crémation. Comme chaque année, elle jeta au feu une petite enveloppe. Et comme chaque année, elle ne répondit pas aux questions que nous lui avons posées. Par la suite, une fois les garçons partis, je parvins à lui arracher ce que contenait l'enveloppe cette année. Une pensée…

Comme dirait Hataway, autant dire qu'elle n'avait rien regretté cette année.

Mon tour arriva alors. Dans le plus grand silence, je me suis approchée du petit feu et après une seconde d'hésitation y ai jeté mon petit objet. Jamais depuis que mes parents m'avaient annoncé leur divorce, ce geste n'avait eu autant de symbolique. Cette année-là, j'avais offert aux flammes les premières lettres qu'ils m'avaient écrites. Séparément.

Nous avons regardé sans mot dire les flammes lécher puis embraser la rose aux pétales dorées que j'avais reçu pour mon anniversaire et qui en brûlant, dégagea une douce odeur de pêche. Mon parfum préféré.

**oOo**

Finir notre nuit nous parut totalement ridicule. Quand Andy et Olivier eurent terminés (mon meilleur ami tenant à commenter chaque ligne qu'il avait pu écrire), il nous restait moins d'une heure avant que les réveils ne sonnent. Dormir si peu n'aurait servi à rien. A la place de ça, nous sommes allés faire nos valises. Une fois la mienne bouclée, je m'emparai de _Entre Amour et Amitié_, décidée désormais à en venir à bout. Ma rose brûlée, c'était une page qui s'était tournée.

Candy n'a pas choisi son meilleur ami. En découvrant ses raisons, j'ai compris son choix. J'ai compris ce que Dorys avait voulu me dire. Ce que Dean avait espéré me faire comprendre. Il serait toujours là pour elle, peu importait la personne avec qui elle était. Et c'était ça qu'elle voulait, l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle s'est battue pour récupérer son petit ami et a réussi. Elle vit désormais heureuse après avoir clarifié ses sentiments pour les deux hommes de sa vie. Je pense que son meilleur ami l'aimait aussi. Ou alors, c'est ce que je veux croire. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne l'a pas choisi.

Quelle idiote, cette Candy.

**oOoOo**

Bilan :  
Pour tout t'avouer, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à compiler. Il s'est passé tant de choses ce mois-ci que je n'ai pas envie de m'y replonger. Des gens se sont disputés, des coups se sont échangés, un Strangulot est même mort… J'ai eu le cœur brisé, la pommette éclatée et les BUSE m'ont faite perdre au moins dix années de vie.  
J'ai deux mois pour m'en remettre et tout oublier. Autant commencer dès aujourd'hui.

Et pour finir, le classement de fin de saison du Championnat :

1er : Montrose Magpies  
2ème : Appelby Arrows  
3ème : Caerphilly Catapults (enfer, ils sont qualifiés pour la Coupe d'Europe)

7ème : Flaquemare (un sursaut d'orgueil).

**oOoOo**

C'est encore moi.

Je pensais pouvoir te laisser en paix Journal, avec la fin de l'année, mais il te reste encore quelques pages blanches. Et après tant de temps passé ensemble, je trouve qu'il serait dommage de les laisser ainsi. Je crois que j'ai pris goût à cette forme de thérapie. Et puis honnêtement, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant.

Les secousses du Poudlard Express me font trembloter, d'où l'écriture plutôt incertaine. Andy est partie à la recherche du chariot à friandises, Sean et Dorys sont partis se balader, chacun de leur côté. Je partage actuellement mon compartiment avec Percy et Pénélope. Mais ils ont l'air d'avoir des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de discuter avec moi.

Le rideau de la porte fermé, ils sursautent au moindre bruit dans le couloir, retiennent leur respiration et recommencent à se bécoter. C'est très mignon. Et super marrant à voir durant cinq minutes. Après, ça lasse. Je crois que Penny s'est retirée. Dans le sens où elle a repris son « je t'aime » et tout ce qui l'accompagnait. Elle avait peur de l'effrayer. Percy, lui, avait peur de lui répondre. Je ne suis pas certaine que cela fasse plaisir à notre préfet mais tous deux font comme si de rien n'était.

C'est dingue ce qui arrive par manque de lucidité, tu en conviendras, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes deux préfets occupés, il resterait bien Olivier. Mais il s'est endormi. Après avoir bravachement assuré au petit déjeuner qu'il se sentait en pleine forme, il n'a pas mis plus de quinze minutes à sombrer à cause des ronronnements du train. Depuis, il a pris ses aises et s'est littéralement allongé sur la banquette (ce qui a dû encourager le mouvement de désertion du compartiment). Je suis la dernière à faire de la résistance. Un peu malgré moi. Personnellement, j'irai bien faire mes adieux à notre (très mignon) préfet en 7ème année. Mais à la dernière secousse du train, Olivier s'est mis à remuer et a posé sa tête sur ma cuisse.

Il est adorable comme ça.

Peut-être que je commence enfin à digérer tout ce qui a pu se passer cette année et que les particules qui me troublaient l'esprit sont en train de lentement décanter. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe quand je le vois comme ça et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer.

En fait, j'oscille entre l'envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux et celle de lui jeter un maléfice. Certes, nous ne sommes pas dans notre Salle Commune. Mais cela devrait compter ! C'est quand même en public (restreint et peu attentif, c'est vrai). Et puis, j'ai la baguette qui me démange. MacGonagall n'a accepté de me la rendre que ce matin et je n'aurais plus le droit de pratiquer la magie pendant deux mois. Ce serait un superbe baroud d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, il me coupe la circulation du sang, j'ai des fourmis dans la cuisse maintenant. Autant bouger !

J'ai du mal à croire que cette année soit terminée. Le déjà et l'enfin se mélangent subtilement pour moi. Finalement, les prédictions d'Andy se sont réalisées. Une aventure, des déceptions, des fractures, une rupture, une révélation… Et encore, il ne s'agit que des choses dont je suis au courant ! (j'ai renoncé à essayer de savoir ce que les autres en pensaient). Je suis même intimement persuadée qu'il en restera encore pour ces vacances et la rentrée.

Je pourrais presque faire un livre de tout ça. Et je l'appellerai : _June Tierney à l'école de sorciers_.

Ça en jette, pas vrai ?

Olivier bouge à nouveau dans son sommeil. Il doit être en train de rêver. Je ne sais pas de quoi mais il s'est accroché à ma cuisse comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il est vraiment mignon. Ça y est, je me sens craquer…

Ma main glisse vers ma baguette magique que je garde toujours à portée…

* * *

_(Un des personnages s'avance pour prendre la parole)_

Heu... Salut. Moi, c'est Sean. Sean Hataway. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler "la petite merveille d'Ecosse".

Normalement, c'est Tierney qui aurait dû venir vous parler. Mais vu qu'elle a le coeur brisé, c'est plutôt... compliqué. Et puis bon, je lui ai dessiné un visage de chat sur la tête, alors mademoiselle boude et a décidé que je devais être puni.

D'où ma présence ici. Vous y croyez?

_(s'approche encore et prend un ton secret)_

Vous avez bien raison. En fait, et je prends un grand risque en vous le révélant, Owlie n'assume pas. Son retard, sa fin de chapitre, les nouvelles à venir. Du coup, elle m'envoie moi.

L'atout de charme.

C'est de suite plus crédible, non?

Non?

Ok, je le reconnais, Olivier était pris. Patch absent. C'était moi ou Percy.

Et Merlin merci pour mon amour propre, elle n'a pas choisi Percy.

Donc voilà, je suis là à user de mon charme pour vous aider à... entendre la nouvelle.

La fic pourrait très bien se terminer ici. Une suite pourrait très bien être écrite. Cela dépendra de beaucoup de choses. Mais pas de vous, lecteurs, malheureusement. Owlie est une grande fifille maintenant qui a presque un travail et qui... soyons honnête, peine à écrire. Donc... Tout est incertain.

Et c'est là où mon charme est censé jouer. Restons po-si-tif! Dans l'éventualité qu'il y ait une suite, le chapitre suivant arrivera on ne sait pas quand.

Oui, c'est habituel et ça ne constitue, à mon goût, pas une nouvelle. Le chapitre n'est pas écrit. Il a un titre néamoins: "**Famille, je vous hais**".

Vu que le délai sera affreusement long, j'ai pour mission de vous donner envie de rester. Disons que Dubois et Tierney vont se retrouver à faire le tour des musées, que les résultats des BUSE tomberont... et que vous saurez tout du secret de la petit baguette magique d'Olivier.

Bref, cette sixième année s'annonce intéressante. Après tout, Tierney a encore six mois de malédiction à tirer.

Je parie que vous voulez tous savoir quel secret cache le nouveau professeur de DCFM, si Olivier va enfin remporter la Coupe et qui se cache dans la Chambre des Secrets...

_(a l'air supris)_

Quoi? Vous le savez déjà?

Dans ce cas, vous aimeriez certainement savoir comment la rentrée va se passer, si Dean et June vont réussir à cohabiter, qui décrochera son permis de transplaner, qui sera à l'origine du malentendu qui mettra peut-être fin à notre belle amitié et enfin...

... qu'est-ce qui se passera si, un jour, par un malheureux hasard, des yeux innocents venaient à découvrir le journal de June Tierney.

Alléchés?

Et encore, je n'ai même pas évoqué tout ce qui allait m'arriver.

* * *


End file.
